It's All Uncharted
by redhead414
Summary: "Are you ready?" she asked. Draco brushed the back of his hand against her forehead before tracing it down her cheek. "I was ready the moment you came back into my life, Granger. Are you ready?" "With you," she whispered, "I'm ready for anything."
1. Chapter 1

**_It's my first fanfiction – be gentle. I also do not have a beta, but if anyone is willing to volunteer that would be a-mazing. Thanks!_**

"Honestly, Harry, I can just apparate."

"And risk getting splinched? Hermione, you've been on a plane for nearly 12 hours. Besides, I already have someone there waiting to pick you up. If I could shove this case off on someone else I would - you know I would."

Hermione held her muggle cell phone to her ear with her shoulder as she collected her passport from the customs officer and threw her travel tote over her other shoulder. "Who did you send?" An awkward silence fell on the line between them. She'd spent the last four years in New York, working in Wizard Manhattan on the restoration and recreation of the largest American wizard library after it was devastated in a horrific, albeit accidental fire. As much as Hermione fell in love with both Wizard and Muggle Manhattan, London was her home, and she was ready to be back. She was not, however, in the mood for games as the silence over the line continued. She was tired, she was hungry, and she wanted an answer.

"Harry…" she said in her warning tone.

"'Mione…" Harry mimicked her tone. "It's not like I sent anyone dangerous."

"Do I know him?" She asked as she stepped on the step taking her down the escalator.

"Yes."

"It better not be _Ronald_."

"Blimey, Hermione," Harry scoffed. "I'm not completely daft."

Stepping off the escalator, she walked towards her luggage claim. She stopped as soon as she started walking. It didn't matter what the man was wearing. Muggle attire, his regular dreary black wardrobe - the platinum blond hair would have been recognizable from the moon. Already around him were her pink and black checkered print luggage pieces on a rolling cart. "Harry James Potter, please tell me I don't see Draco Malfoy standing fifteen feet in front of me."

"You do - and before you go completely mental - well, don't. He's become a good friend of mine while you've been away, and he really has changed. When I asked him to help me out, he was more than willing. He's making amends, if you will."

She rolled her eyes. "As much as I'd like to participate in the Draco Malfoy apology tour - "

"Hermione. He's really trying to change. It couldn't have been easy, growing up in that house. I'm not saying what he did is forgettable, but it is forgivable. He's not the same git he used to be. He offered to help, and I took him up on it. Besides – do you honestly think I would have sent him to fetch you if I thought you would have wound up dead in the Forbidden Forest?"

She ground her teeth together. "No."

"Right then. Off you go. And be nice - I'll see you tonight at dinner. The kids are over the moon excited to see you. Ginny too."

"Fine," she grumbled. Not bothering to say good-bye, she hung up the phone before shoving it in the back pocket of her jeans. With a deep breath in, she exhaled slowly as she made her way towards her former childhood nemesis. Tapping him on the shoulder, he spun around, and she was taken aback at what she saw. He wasn't the stone faced teen who habitually clenched his jaw. His face was softer, his hair no longer greased back like a helmet. "I believe you're looking for me."

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy would have been lying if he said he wasn't nervous. After all, he was picking up Hermione Granger. He had a fifty-fifty chance of being hexed, punched, or both when she realized what Harry had done. Now that he thought about it - there was a fifty-fifty chance of him receiving bodily harm because of Harry Potter. He should have thought this through a bit more.<p>

He did want to apologize to her. He'd wanted to apologize to her for awhile now. After the war, Draco decided to do something out of character for his family – he became a lawyer, and did a lot of pro-bono work for wizards who needed help. Draco could have decided not work a day in his life and his money would have lasted him seven life times. It was his way of atoning for his misgivings. It would never make up for the horrific actions of his family, but doing good for others did help him sleep better at night. Most nights, anyway.

"_She won't hex you," Harry promised before Draco left his office. "She'll call me, I'll tell her I had to make other arrangements - she'll be fine."_

"_You realize you're talking about Granger, right?"_

"_Yes. She might be…hostile…"_

"_Exactly. Hostile Granger broke my nose during third year."_

_Harry laughed. "Yes well, you quite deserved it." _

"_I don't want a broken nose today, Potter." _

"_Do you or do you not want a chance to talk to her?"_

"_Well…yes, I guess."_

"_Then what better way to trap her?" Harry suggested. "She's stubborn as they come, so you may as well do yourself a favor and make it impossible for her to avoid you." _

_Draco stifled a laugh. "Tell me, Potter. How is it that you avoided a broken nose from Granger all these years? Surely you and Weasley put a bee in her bonnet a time or two."_

_Harry shot Draco a cheeky grin. "I'm the chosen one."_

Chosen one indeed, Draco thought to himself as he rocked back and forth on his feet. He glanced at his watch. She should be here any minute. Dragging a hand over his face, he regretted the extra cup of coffee he had on the way over to the airport. The caffeine had made him extra jittery - a state he was currently able to get himself into all on his own. Granger and he had never been on the best of terms. With his upbringing, it was hard. To be taught that Muggles were beneath wizards such as him, with lesser skills and abilities, only to meet her and have her beat him at _everything_ except flying on a broom. He would hardly call flying a broom better than the great Hermione Granger a triumph. Longbottom's toad could fly a broom better than the Gryffindor Princess if given the proper chance.

He shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. A discovery during his Muggle university years, he couldn't understand why more wizards didn't wear them. He would wear them every day if he could. Nervously, he removed his hands to smooth out the nonexistent wrinkles in his emerald green polo. As he ran his hands over his torso a final time, he felt a tap on his shoulder and froze as a voice he would recognize anywhere rang through his ears.

"I believe you're looking for me."

Turning around, he did his best to keep his face neutral. He was expecting a bushy haired Granger with a look of contempt standing in front of him. Instead, he found Granger with a short, sophisticated haircut, sporting a slender red headband standing in front of him in black yoga pants and a white tank top hidden somewhat under her red jacket…with a look of contempt. She didn't look like a school girl anymore. Then again, he didn't look like a school boy, either. They were adults.

"Granger," Draco finally said, his voice finding his mouth.

"Malfoy," Hermione replied, her tone as even as his.

"Uh, yes, well, I believe this is your luggage," he said, motioning to the bags surrounding him. "Are there any pieces missing?"

Hermione counted the bags quickly. "No. They're all here."

Draco nodded. "Right. Well uh, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Shall we. Like she had a choice in the matter. Nodding, Hermione let Draco lead the way out of the airport towards a black Audi. She was shocked when she saw Draco pulling keys from his pocket and with the press of a button, opening the trunk.<p>

"This is yours?" she couldn't help but ask incredulously.

"Yes - for about a year now. Isn't she a beauty?"

Hermione couldn't believe what she was watching. Draco Malfoy was putting her luggage into a Muggle car. This meant he knew how to drive a Muggle car. "What, how, I mean," she stammered.

"I went to a Muggle university," Draco replied. "My friends had cars…I wanted a car…it's pretty great really. Learning how to drive wasn't all that difficult, you know. Do you have a car? Do you drive?"

He was rambling. Hermione wasn't used to a rambling Malfoy. "My father taught me to drive. I got my license at 16."

"Of course," Draco said. "I'd offer to let you drive, but you don't know where we're going."

"I'm tired anyway," she said. "But, um, thanks?"

"Thanks?" Draco said with a smirk. "Who says thank you with a question?"

She stood and stared at him as he shut the trunk. The staring continued as he walked over to open her door. "I'm sorry," Hermione said quickly. "But this is, quite honestly, freaking me out a bit. Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

Draco shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking everywhere but at her. "Is it honestly that hard to see me as someone who isn't an insufferable git?"

"I don't know - is it hard to forget _years_ of taunting, embarrassment, and _torture_?" Hermione countered.

"Granger, I…"

She held up a hand. "I'm sorry. Harry told me to give you a chance. I'm just…exhausted. Where are we going anyway?"

Draco's shoulders dropped a bit as he looked at her. "Really, Granger. If you give me a chance, I'd like to explain."

"Malfoy, I honestly don't know what there is to explain."

"A lot, actually."

Hermione sighed. Exhausted, she threw her tote into the foot well of the car and climbed in. "You didn't tell me."

Draco steadied a hand on the top of the door. "Tell you what?"

Hermione sighed, complete with an eye roll that was beyond her control. "Where we are going, of course."

"Right. Potter didn't mention it."

"Obviously he didn't if I'm asking you." She watched as Draco nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Spit it out, Malfoy!" she finally exclaimed.

He opted to avoid answering and instead shut the door. As he climbed into the driver seat, he quickly started the car and pulled away from the airport. Hermione buckled her seat belt, staring at him the entire time. She knew it would be only a matter of time before her icy stare cracked him.

"We're going to my house," Draco finally admitted.

"What!" Hermione screeched. "Is this seriously happening right now? Harry Potter is a dead man when I see him. Why would we be going to the Manor? If you think for one second I am going to step foot into that Manor you have another thing coming and what in the hell – "

* * *

><p>Draco felt his hands clench tightly around the steering wheel as Hermione continued to collectively unspool. She might not look like the same girl from Hogwarts but she certainly sounded like it as she rambled. The more she talked the faster she went. It was rather humorous, Draco thought as they meandered off the main highway towards his brownstone in Hyde Park. Irritating, but humorous.<p>

Twenty minutes of listening to Hermione barely take a breath later, he pulled up to the front of his brownstone and shut off the car. He stared at her intently until she slowed her speech to a stop. "Wait – where are we."

"My house," Draco said.

"This isn't your house."

"It is, in fact my house. Name's on the paperwork and everything."

"A Malfoy living in Muggle London," Hermione scoffed. "Your father must be rolling in his grave."

"I'm sure a somersault or two happened, yes," Draco agreed.

"What about the Manor?"

Draco shrugged. After his father died and his mother moved out to the countryside, Draco had no idea what to do with the horrendous estate for the longest time. A few years later passed before he finally decided to have it condemned. It was filled with too much dark magic to do much else with. "It no longer exists," he simply said.

"Why are we here?"

"Potter, Gin, and the kids are coming for dinner later. It's what we do on Wednesdays, and Potter said you might as well come here and rest before dinner. You're staying with them until you find a place, right?"

Hermione smiled awkwardly. She was more than grateful for Harry's hospitality, but James was three, and very good at it. With Ginny pregnant again, the house was less calm and more chaotic, and Hermione wanted a mellow week.

As if Draco could read her mind, he laughed. "Right. Shall we go inside then? Have a proper conversation like two grown adults?"

"Could I have a nap first?" she sheepishly asked. "My temper is more…manageable when I'm not jet lagged."

"Right," Draco said with a small smirk.

Leaving her bags in the car, Draco felt Hermione cautiously following him up the steps and into the house as he unlocked the door. Allowing her inside, he closed the door behind them and watched as she surveyed the foyer area. She peeked around the corner into a lovely sitting room, and as she did, he watched as she pressed her lips together. When he bought the brownstone, he hired a decorator and said to her, "I don't care what you do – just make it inviting." One week later, he had a home filled with all sorts of creams and chocolate colors, the kitchen a bright pastel blue, the bedrooms decorated in various themes and styles. Ginny told him it looked like he picked rooms out of a magazine and said, "do this." He's pretty sure that's what the decorator did. Draco didn't mind though. He felt comfortable, welcomed even, in his own home. He couldn't say the same thing about the Manor. There was even a playroom on the second floor, so James was able to play when he took him off Harry and Ginny's hands for a weekend.

He saw her looking at the pictures above the mantle over the fireplace. Pictures of Draco and Harry smiling and laughing at a Chudley Cannons tournament game, Draco and James sledding at the Burrow among the photos she was looking at. He could see her putting thoughts together as she furrowed her brow.

"You really are different…" she mumbled.

"Couldn't play the villain forever, I suppose," he offered.

She turned to face him. "If someone told me four years ago I'd be standing in your house, I would have deemed them insane."

Draco laughed softly. "If someone told me four years ago I'd live in Muggle London with you standing in house, I would have deemed them equally insane."

He could see her almost relaxed face tense up again. "But how is it – this – how is this possible? I don't understand – "

"Might I suggest your original suggestion of a nap," Draco said, kindly cutting her off. "I promise I'll answer your questions. Whatever you want. It's not even noon yet – dinner isn't until six."

Draco felt a small glimmer of success as her shoulders relaxed. She dug the palms of her hands into her eyes for a moment. "Harry said…" she yawned. "Harry said you _offered_ to pick me up. Why?"

He shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "I think that falls into a category of things to talk about once you've had a nap."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Malfoy…"

"Let's try using our first names. Maybe it'll cut down on some of the hostility." Taking a deep breath, he looked up at her and exhaled. "I thought it would be nice to talk to you, _Hermione_, and maybe try to put our pasts behind us considering we now share a best friend."

She sighed. "You're right. This is a conversation to have after I've had a nap. Could I get some water first though?"

He nodded. Disappearing down the hallway, he entered the kitchen and plucked a bottle of water from the fridge. His pocket began to vibrate. Harry was calling. "I'm not dead," he answered.

"Just checking," he heard Harry say on the other end. "How does she look?"

Fantastic. Wait – what? "Uh…she looks like Granger. Shorter hair though."

"Yeah, I saw she cut it all off at Christmas when Gin and I went to visit. It suits her though. How is she?"

Draco cleared his throat. "Hostile, much like you predicted. I haven't been hexed yet, though. That's a good sign, right?"

"You never know with her," Harry said. Draco could hear the smirk on his face.

"Right. How's your meeting going?"

"Meeting?"

"So you could take over the other case?" Draco questioned. "The reason you couldn't come pick up Granger – oh no. You didn't do what I think you did."

"Depends on what you think I did?"

"You lied to Hermione Granger."

"I did no such thing."

"You did. I can hear it in your voice. I can't believe you _lied _to Hermione Granger!"

"Blimey, what are you, a woman?"

"Funny, Potter. Real funny."

Harry sighed. "Fine. I really did have a meeting, but it wasn't something I couldn't rearrange. I just figured if you two figured your shit out now, it would make it less awkward for the rest of us later."

Draco walked back down the hall with the bottle of water in his hand. "Right. We'll discuss this later."

"Tell her I said hello!"

"Oh I'll be sure to tell her more than that."

"Wait – don't tell her I – "

"Later, Potter," Draco said with a smirk as he hung up the phone. Potter deserved to get his wand in a knot over the idea of Hermione freaking out on him later this evening. Granted, he didn't have the guts to tell Hermione what Harry did, but that didn't mean he couldn't find enjoyment out of the situation. Walking into the front room, he found Hermione curled up on the couch, sound asleep.

He wasn't all that entirely sure what to do with a sleeping Hermione Granger. If he took her upstairs to a spare room, she'd wake up disoriented. If he took her upstairs, she could wake up, and then freak out about him touching her. Would she freak out? He wasn't sure, but wasn't about to risk it. How he wasn't hexed by now was beyond him. Setting the water on the end table, he walked over to the recliner and grabbed the large blanket Molly Weasley knitted for him last Christmas and draped it over her. Taking his place in the recliner, he grabbed _Les Miserables_ from where he left it a few days ago and began to read while simultaneously formulating a plan on how to talk to her once she regained some sort of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to everyone who's added the story as a favorite/alert! Again...still beta-less, so forgive the errors. I'll correct them as I reread :)**_

Draco watched her every now and as she slept, glancing over the top of the book at her sleeping form. She'd gone from curled up in a ball to flat on her stomach, onto her side, and now she laid flat on her back with an arm hanging off the couch while her other arm was perched across her forehead. He wasn't sure what kind of dream she was having, but Merlin help the man who ever had to share a bed with her. The poor schmuck would be black and blue before morning. If flying on a Muggle airplane made someone fall into this type of state, he never wanted to try it. Then again, Harry did mention it was a 12 hour flight. He asked why she didn't just find an international floo, portkey, or just apparate for that matter. Harry said she enjoyed flying on airplanes. Ironic, in Draco's opinion, how she could feel completely comfortable aboard a mental can in the sky with tons of flammable jet fuel beneath them yet not mount a broom. It was baffling.

She was shifting in her sleep again. He glanced at his watch. Hermione had been sleeping for nearly four hours. Setting his book down on the table, Draco collected his plate with the crumbs from his sandwich and his coffee mug and quietly made his way out of the room back towards the kitchen. He set the dishes in the sink and stared out the window towards his narrow back yard. He hung a tire swing out back a few weeks ago to the lone tree that towered over a corner of the yard, and Draco couldn't wait for James to see it. That kid could swing for days on end if you let him. Draco never had such a contraption, or really any kind of toys or things to do outside growing up. Malfoys didn't play in the dirt, according to his father. If he had a knut for every time he heard his father say the phrase "Malfoys didn't…," he'd have an entirely separate fortune.

He sighed. Hermione would be waking soon, and he still had no idea what to say to her. Knowing her, she probably had a thousand questions ready, most of them conjured in between thrashings on the couch. When he and Harry came to terms - it was merely an understanding between men. It wasn't twenty questions with five follow ups and curious looks. The two bumped into one another in the Ministry shortly a year after the war. Harry was leaving an internship meeting for his Auror training, and Draco had walked out of a meeting with Kingsley. Curt nods were exchanged, and it was Harry who spoke first, asking him what he was up to. Draco told him he enrolled in a Muggle university, taking pre-law courses.

"_You want to be a muggle lawyer?" Harry said, his shock not at all suppressed._

"_Merlin no," Draco replied. "I want to be a wizard lawyer. I would have done an internship with the ministry, but when I thought about it, I decided I really wanted some kind of formal course work. Kingsley suggested the idea." _

_Harry nodded. "I see." _

"_I'm trying to uh, change, you see. I thought a Muggle university might…help." _

"_Draco Malfoy surrounded by Muggles. That's a sight I'd pay to see."_

_Draco cracked a small grin. "Yes, well, I manage." _

"_Right," Harry replied. "I was just going to grab some lunch. You can join if you'd like."_

"_Asking me on a date, Potter?"_

_Harry rolled his eyes. "Glad to see you're still somewhat of a git, Malfoy."_

_The two of them sat during lunch, eating their sandwiches as the unlikely pair found themselves the topic of gossip. Harry listened to Draco while he talked about school and how his mother was doing. Draco remembered the look of shock on his face when Draco told him about getting his driver's license, and how he laughed when found out he had to take the exam twice. He had to oblivate the examiner and a few other Muggles the first time, after he accidentally went forwards instead of backwards as they pulled out of the parking lot. His car mutilated all sorts of shrubbery in front of the building. Draco initially thought he only needed about a week's work of practice on an old country road, but it turned out that he needed a bit more than that. After practicing all summer, he took the test again, passing it with flying colors. _

_Harry told him about Auror training, and how he and Ron started the program together before Ron left to help George at the joke shop. That only lasted about a few months, however, because once he and Hermione broke off their relationship, he decided to use his fifteen minutes of Golden Trio fame and trapeze around Europe, allowing the women to fawn all over him as he recounted the tales from his days with Harry while at Hogwarts and during the search for the Horcruxes. He told him how Hermione couldn't save Ron from his sorrow over Fred's death, or succumbing to the fame whore he eventually became to be. She wasn't able to save her parents, who were killed by Death Eaters the day they were to leave for Australia. Hermione instead chose to embark on a journey to save a library in America. Harry suspected it was her own way of self avoidance in dealing with what she went through during the war, and Draco couldn't help but agree. Then again, Harry wasn't in the dining room the day his aunt had a knife forced against her throat. Harry may have heard the screams from the dungeon, but Draco had no choice but to watch. He had nightmares about that day the most. It's why he had to do something to atone for the chaos he helped cause, no matter how little his role was in the grand scheme of things. Had he been Hermione, he may have spent an entire lifetime saving anything and everything except herself if it numbed the pain. Draco had no idea how strong she was until that day, watching her tortured in a way that only his lunatic aunt could conjure, and she still said nothing. Anyone else would have cracked. _

_He would have cracked._

* * *

><p>Hermione sat up in a start. Clutching the blanket like a lifeline, she shook her head as she regained her bearings. She wasn't in New York anymore. She was in London. Draco Malfoy picked her up from the airport - Draco Malfoy. She saw the pictures above the mantle again. Draco laughing as James threw his hands in the air while they flew down the hill on a sled. It wasn't a dream. She buried her palms into her eyes to the point of blurred vision before she blinked back into focus.<p>

She looked down at the blanket covering her, seeing a familiar stitch and feeling a familiar yarn. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear this was a blanket made by Mrs. Weasley herself. But that was impossible. She looked back to the photos on the mantle. It was impossible, right?

Her back cracked like a stack of collapsing dominos as she stood to stretch her arms above her head. It was one of the better naps she'd had, despite the circumstances. Then again, sheer exhaustion always helps her to fall asleep. Sheer exhaustion was often the only thing keeping her nightmares at bay. At least they weren't as often. She often looked back on the first two years after the war and had no idea how she wasn't mistaken for a zombie.

"Where is he?" she wondered aloud. Quickly folding the blanket back up into a nice square, she placed it on the couch before she meandered through the house. It really was a lovely house - not that she was ready to admit it aloud. Hermione wasn't really aware that anyone within the Malfoy bloodline had the ability to tolerate colors outside of a dreary day palate, but the sitting room, the living room, the dining room - all of it was beautiful and inviting. _Maybe Malfoy can help me decorate my my new pla - what the hell? What are you thinking?_ She mentally scolded herself. The jet lag was compromising her train of thought.

She found her way to the kitchen and stopped as she reached the doorway. She saw Draco staring out the window. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he was harmless. Maybe he was harmless. How could she really know? Did she want to know? _But something had to have been different if he and Harry were friends_, she argued with herself.. Harry didn't just go around befriending Death Eaters. Neither would Ginny. And they certainly wouldn't let him near James if he was the same git that used to torment them in school. But why wouldn't Harry tell her they were friends? They saw each other twice a year while she was away. He couldn't have slipped in a "oh, by the way - my new best friend may or may not been the same one to let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts - you know - the same Death Eaters that killed Albus Dumbledore."

The same Death Eaters that may or may not have killed her parents.

She wasn't sure what was worse – discovering that her parents were killed by Death Eaters after the war or never finding out which ones committed the heinous crime.

Hermione couldn't help but stare at Draco. He appeared to be lost in thought. She supposed it couldn't have been easy, being the son of Lucius Malfoy. Harry was probably right about that. The mere thought of being surrounded by dark magic gave her chills. She did, however, notice in the midst of her staring that Draco was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt, and his dark mark was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is it?" she heard herself ask. She clapped a hand over her mouth as he snapped his head in her direction.

"You're awake," Draco replied.

All she could do was nod, a hand still over her mouth.

"What are you looking for?"

"What?"

"You asked 'where is it?' I'm assuming you've lost something," he said.

She quickly shook her head. "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

Draco crossed his arms against his chest. She could tell he was confused. "The Granger I know rarely says anything she wants anyone to forget."

"I thought we were dropping the last names," Hermione countered.

"Right. Well then, _Hermione_, what were you looking for."

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"You were obviously looking for something."

"It's nothing, _Draco_, so drop it!"

"Bloody hell, Granger, just say it for Merlin's sake!" Draco bellowed in frustration.

"Fine!" Hermione shouted back. "I wanted to know where in the hell your bloody dark mark went!" She saw his face blanche, and she immediately regretted her harsh words. "I'm sorry," she blurted. "I was standing here, staring at you and - "

"Wait. You were staring at me?" Draco said, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"That's not what I meant," she said defensively.

"You just said you were staring at me, Granger."

"I thought you were calling me Hermione, _Draco._"

"Old habits die hard - and don't change the subject - which was you, staring at me."

"I really wasn't," Hermione vehemently stated. "Anyway, I just happened to notice that your…dark mark…was missing. I was under the impression that those were of the more permanent nature."

She watched as a wave of Draco's hand revealed the dark mark, only to make it disappear again. "It's a concealment charm," he said. "I've looked into having it removed in both the wizarding and Muggle world. Muggles can't remove dark magic, and the best the wizarding world has to offer is a charm. Bloody pathetic if you ask me."

"Bloody pathetic indeed," Hermione said, her voice softening.

Draco dragged a hand through his hair. Hermione would be remised to say she didn't enjoy the less than perfect coif compared to his old style. He looked more relaxed, more approachable even, this way. "How was your nap?"

"Good," she said, crossing her arms against her chest. "I'm starving through. When did you say dinner was?"

He glanced at the wall clock. It was half past four. "Around six. Or well, that's when the Potters will be here at least. I can make you a snack if you'd like."

"You make me a snack or a have house elf make me a snack?" she said, a bit more snarky than she intended.

"Do you see a house elf here, Granger?" Draco countered with an edge to his voice.

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I really don't know what's wrong with me. I swear I have manners."

Draco shrugged. "We've been foul to each other since we were ten. It's a reflex."

"You're being too kind," Hermione said. "I really am sorry."

"How does a peanut butter and jelly sandwich sound?" Draco asked.

"Delicious."

* * *

><p>Harry once said to Draco that the thing one had to remember about Hermione Granger was that her bark was worse than her bite. Underneath the desire to prove to everyone that despite being a Muggle, she was just as good - if not better than other wizards - she had a kind heart. She may threaten a hex or two, but Harry swore he'd never seen her follow through, unless you count a dozen canaries darting towards the head of Ron Weasley after his mouth was assaulted by Lavender Brown after the quidditch match during sixth year…or the time she hit him with a stinging hex before they were caught by the snatchers. But Harry quickly amended the statement to say that the stinging hex was for his own good.<p>

Draco been under the wrath of Hermione's bark before, and he was perfectly ok admitting he'd rather be hit in the nose again than to hear her words. She knew how to lace them together just right to provide the perfect sting, staining the subconscious for years. It was during his second year that Hermione told him that _at least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in - they got in on pure talent_. When Slytherin beat Gryffindor during fifth year, Draco narrowly grasping the snitch before Harry - all he could think was _how's that for talent, Granger?_" Petty, yes, but after every Slytherin loss to Gryffindor, her words permeated through his brain.

Draco whipped up a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and garnished the plate with some potato chips before sliding it towards her as she sat across from him on a stool at the kitchen island. Fetching the bottle of water he placed back in the fridge for her after she fell asleep, he cleaned up his mess and began pulling out the lasagna he prepared yesterday to bake for dinner this evening.

"Lasagna?" Hermione said with a mouth full of sandwich.

He nodded. "You like lasagna, right?"

"I love lasagna!" Hermione gushed. "Gosh, I can't even remember the last time I had it. It must have been…years…ago."

Her voice trailing off into nothing wasn't unnoticed. He saw her face go from delight to sorrow in a flash. "Are you ok?" he cautiously asked.

She nodded quickly, playing with the paper wrapper around the bottle as a distraction. "My mum…she used to make me lasagna on my birthday." He could see her willing away tears and felt his chest tighten just a bit. "See, she was a horrible baker. Couldn't bake a cake to save her life, my mum," Hermione said with an awkward laugh. "The only thing she could bake with any kind of success that was stiff enough for birthday candles was lasagna. So instead of birthday cake, we had birthday lasagna. It's quite awful, now that I think about it."

"I think it's brilliant," Draco admitted. "I've never had a birthday cake, or birthday lasagna for that matter."

Hermione gawked at him. "Not even as a child?"

"Nope," Draco replied. "I can't say the birthday parties were much of a party either. It was more of a formal gathering, where grownups ate crumpets and drank tea while the children sat and behaved like civilized human beings."

"Civilized human beings?"

"That's father's way of saying children are best to be seen but not heard," Draco said, his voice laced with sarcasm. "But enough of that rubbish," he quickly stated, replacing the saran wrap over the dish with tin foil before sliding it into the oven. "I'm sure you have about a million questions in that head of yours. I told you I'd answer whatever you wanted to know - so now's your chance."

* * *

><p>She honestly wasn't sure where to begin. The rage she felt when she first saw him at the airport was barely existent at this point. Hermione wasn't even sure what she thought at this point. What she did know was that Draco Malfoy made an excellent peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and was slowly losing the urge to argue with everything he said. She decided to stray near neutral topics, such as what he did for a living. She certainly wasn't expecting to hear that he was a wizard lawyer, but could hear his heart was in the right place as he spoke about his work, and how the majority of it was done without any monetary gain. He looked as if he actually enjoyed life when he spoke about his job and his nutty secretary, LuAnne.<p>

"She always has ten quills jammed in her rats nest of a hairdo," he said through a laugh. "And can never figure out where they all go! She spends all afternoon looking for something to write with!"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. He almost looked child like with his enthusiasm. As he pulled out vegetables to make a salad, she walked over and washed her hands at the sink before joining him to help. She listened to him talk about his time at university, and all things he found positively fascinating about Muggle life in general. He handed her a knife and a cutting board and she began to slice up a cucumber. Halfway through, Hermiones' grip slipped, and she felt the knife pierce the skin on her forefinger.

"Son of a bitch!" she yelped, yanking her hand to her mouth.

"Are you ok?"

She held her finger back to get a good look at the gash. It was a good one, and as she pressed the flesh back together, she winced. "I just need to get my wand."

Draco pulled his out of his pocket. "Here. Let me."

Hermione hesitated. "I can take care of it," she said quickly.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand before she could pull back. Examining the wound, he grabbed some paper towels to soak up some of the blood before tapping the end of his wand to her finger and muttered a healing spell. Her skin slowly merged back together, and the blood seeped back into the wound. "Was that so hard?" he asked softly.

"You really are different," she whispered. The blood he deemed dirty throughout their childhood, the blood he felt to be unworthy of things such as magic, was the same blood he touched with his hand. It was the same blood he even touched with his wand.

"I'm trying to be," he answered her, his voice sincere.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, frozen in place. She wanted to believe him.

He desperately wanted her to understand him.

It wasn't until they heard a door slam and the cries of an overly excited three year old barreling down the hallway that they snapped out of it.

"Aunt Hermione!" a small, miniature version of Harry screeched as he held a blanket in one hand and a stuffed cat in the other. "You're _finally _here!"

She grinned, kneeling down to face her favorite godson as he launched himself into her arms. "I've missed you, buddy!"

"I've missed you more!" James exclaimed, planting a kiss on her cheek. Ginny appeared in the kitchen moments later, a hand on her pregnant belly. "Mummy! I found Aunt Hermione!"

Ginny laughed as she placed a bag most likely filled with desert on the counter. "Is that who that is? Because I don't think she looks like Aunt Hermione."

"Mummy you're being silly," James said with complete exasperation. "Uncle Draco, tell Mummy she's being silly."

Draco smirked at Ginny. "You're being silly, Ginny."

"Who's being silly?" Harry Potter appeared in the kitchen, and looked at Hermione. "Going for the disheveled look, eh?"

She was confused for a minute, until remembering that she was still in her lounge clothes, and hadn't even showered since she left New York. "Merlin!" she exclaimed. "This is just embarrassing!"

"What's embarrassing?" James asked.

"Your Aunt Hermione is a slob, that's what," she said, putting him down. She didn't notice James walking over to Draco, who picked him back up, set him on the kitchen island, and fed him a tomato slice. "Malf - eh, Draco - are my bags still in your car?"

He shook his head no, handing James a cucumber slice. "They're in the guest bedroom. Second floor, third room on the right if you go up these stairs right here. There's a bathroom attached - towels, everything - if you want to shower, or you know, whatever."

"Thanks," she said.

"Aunt Hermione - I don't think you look like a slob," James said seriously, sneaking another cucumber. "You look beautiful."

"James Sirius don't you dare spoil your dinner," Ginny warned.

Hermione walked over to James and kissed his forehead. "Thank you, James." She looked over to Harry, and motioned for him to follow her up the stairs.

"Now?" Harry asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Daddy's in trouble! Daddy's in trouble!" James sang with glee.

Hermione looked confused. "Why is Daddy in trouble?"

"Cause he tricked you into seeing Uncle Draco!" James announced, waving his hands about with excitement. But I don't know why he had to trick you. Uncle Draco is super fun and he has toys for me to play with here. He also got me ice cream the other day with _lots_ of sprinkles," James stated. "And we go to the park and the zoo too!"

"How is it that this child hears _everything_!" Harry hissed at Ginny.

"He is the spawn of the chosen one," Ginny replied with an evil grin. "In my defense, Hermione, I didn't know about his scheming until about an hour ago."

She could feel herself becoming furious, but she didn't want to lose her temper in front of James. "Well…that's not exactly what I was going to talk to about but now that I know, we'll just add it to the _list_. Potter. Upstairs. Now."

Draco could hardly contain the smirk on his face. Potter looked frightened, and according to his wife, he should be. Ginny told him how she nearly tore Harry's head off when he came home, delighted his scheming worked, but decided that Hermione would get more enjoyment out of making him squirm than she.

"She looks good," Ginny said with a wink.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me."

"'Mione. She looks good, don't you think?"

Draco picked up the cutting board and scraped the remaining tomatoes into the salad bowl. "I guess so. It's not like I was really paying attention."

Ginny laughed. "You're a terrible liar."

Draco refused to acknowledge the conversation. He thought Granger looked good long before he picked her up from the airport. He just never had the guts to admit it to himself. "James," he said, blatantly ignoring Ginny. "Do you want some juice?"

"Yes, please," James said, crashing his dragons together while making exaggerated hissing gurgling noises meant to represent destruction. Draco snagged a juice box from his fridge, popped the straw in it, and set in the table next to him. "Thanks!"

"Draco," Ginny said, taking a seat on a barstool.

"Ginny," Draco replied.

"Your head looks like it is a million miles away."

He laughed. "It's just been a surreal kind of day, Gin." Surreal was an understatement. He experienced more feelings and emotions in the past few hours with his former nemesis than he'd experienced in his entire life. Draco wasn't even aware one could feel that much in one day. He was nervous and scared, intimidated, relieved and concerned, and most of all confused, some of which happened simultaneously. It was a lot to absorb for someone who was taught to feel nothing. They had a few moments of civility together today – a few moments of uncompromised compassion – but they disappeared as quickly as they came. "I don't know if she can ever forgive me," he admitted quietly to Ginny.

Ginny reached across the island and grabbed Draco's hand. "You're different now."

"Different now doesn't change the past," Draco replied.

"Maybe. But look how it's already changing your future," Ginny stated, giving his hand a squeeze before letting it go.

* * *

><p>Hermione quickly found the room Draco set her belongings in and threw a wandless silencing charm around the room as she shut the door. She stared at Harry with her hands on her hips, trying to decide on what to tear into him about first. The fear on his face was almost enjoyable, and she hid it well.<p>

"Harry James Potter how could you be so…so…how could you do that to me today!" she shrieked.

Harry held his hands up in defense. "I thought it might break the ice a bit. Malfoy is a pretty permanent fixture in our lives, and you are too."

"So you decided to throw two wolves together in a room and see if we'd both survive?" she asked hotly.

"He's different, 'Mione. He's changed so much and he deserves to be given a second chance!"

She crossed her arms against her chest and glared. "There are about ten other ways you could have put Malfoy and I in a room together. You realize this could have gone a completely different way? We could have killed each other for Merlin's sake! What if I'd seen him before I called you!"

"Never would have happened, Miss Over Organized and Over Prepared," Harry teased. "I'm sure you were calling me the moment you could get to your phone."

Hermione threw her hands up in the air with disgust, refusing to acknowledge that he was right. "That's not the point, Harry!"

Harry could hardly contain his laughter. Taking a chance, he walked towards his best friend and hugged her tightly. He felt her bury her face into his chest. "You're so overdramatic sometimes, Hermione."

"You're a pain in the ass sometimes," she replied as he laughed again. She looked up at him and sighed. "I'm not saying he hasn't changed. It is pretty evident a change has happened. But being manipulative isn't what you do, Harry Potter! It isn't what _we _do. Are you listening to me, Harry Potter?"

Harry pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. "I'm listening to you. I promise I'll never do it again. I just...I figured it was like ripping off a plaster. Better to do it quickly than slowly."

"Yes, well, I'm still furious at you," Hermione said.

"I'm sure it won't be the last time," Harry replied with a wink. Letting her go, he braced his hands against her shoulders. "I'm glad you're back, 'Mione. I've missed you."

She gave him a small smile. "I missed you too."

Harry grinned. "Shower. We'll be downstairs waiting."

Hermione would have stayed under the hot water forever, but her grumbling stomach said otherwise. Flying across the Atlantic always took it out her with the time change, but there was something about the hum of an airplane that she found relaxing. Flying gave her time to think, as there wasn't much else to do. As she rummaged through one of her suitcases for a pair of jeans and a top, she grabbed what she planned to wear along with her makeup and retreated back to the bathroom. She loved her short hair – chopping off her long locks felt liberating – and when she looked at herself in the mirror, she felt as if she was someone other than the brainy bookworm everyone knew her to be. It also didn't require a whole lot of maintenance – just a dollop of texturizing hair balm. A touch of makeup and a new outfit later, Hermione felt somewhat refreshed, and made her way downstairs. She found Harry and Draco sitting at the table, crashing dragons together with James while Ginny pulled the lasagna from the oven. Hermione felt like she was in some sort of alternate universe.

"Just in time!" Ginny announced. "Boys – why don't you clear the table of the dragons and get out some plates and silverware."

The men did what they were told, and in minutes, dinner was served. Hermione could feel the lasagna melt in her mouth as she held back a groan. It was beyond delicious. She didn't say much at dinner unless directly spoken to. Instead, she sat back and observed as Harry and Draco talked about the upcoming Cannons season, and Draco's wizard lawyer training at the Ministry. Ginny reminded Draco to give her the name of his decorator so she could call her about updating the nursery before the arrival of their second son in the winter, and he promised to find her number before they left.

Harry asked Hermione what she planned on doing now that she was back. All she could do was shrug her shoulders. "We'll see," she replied. It was one area of her life that Hermione hadn't given much thought to. She was steadfast in her decision to come back to London. America was lovely but she missed her home. What she wasn't confident about was everything else involved with moving back to London – finding an apartment, finding a job, and dealing with parts of her life she conveniently smashed into boxes and stored in the hidden hallways of her mind.

Hermione snapped out of her daze when she heard Harry tell Ginny he was going to head back early to get some sort of room ready for Hermione after dessert.

"I can really just rent a hotel," Hermione said. "I don't want anyone to be put out."

"You won't be putting us out," Ginny said. "We're just behind on getting the nursery done because _someone_ works too much to help finish it and the other bedroom is full of junk. It's nothing that can't be taken care of with a spell or two."

Hermione shook her head. "That's insane – honestly. I can find hotel to stay at until I find a flat to lease."

"We're not going to let you waste money like that," Harry scoffed.

"It's not like I'm running out any time soon," Hermione stated. Between the money she inherited from her parents, the sale of their established dental practice, she was set for life if she chose to do nothing more than spend her days reading and traveling. On top of that, she had an ungodly amount of money in Gringotts, awarded to her by the Ministry of Magic for her heroic efforts in during the war. A yearlong stay in a presidential suite would hardly to scratch the surface of her monetary worth – another issue that bothered Hermione at times. No one needed that much money. But she had it.

"You can stay here." The adults turned their head towards Draco, who was chewing his lasagna. "Your things are upstairs anyway," he said in the same casual tone that one would use to make a grocery list. Milk? Check. Bread? Yep. You're things are upstairs anyway – sounds like a plan.

Hermione pursed her lips together for a moment before speaking. "Ok."

"Ok?" Draco questioned.

"Unless it's suddenly a problem," Hermione countered.

"No – no, no problem," Draco said. "I wasn't expecting you to say yes without a fight."

She arched her eyebrows. "Are you insinuating that I fight about everything?"

"Of course not," he patronized.

Harry snickered and Ginny suppressed a laugh, which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. "It's just until I find a flat." She stared directly at Draco as she spoke.

"Just until you find a flat," Draco repeated, returning the stare.

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, now that it's settled, who wants pie?"

* * *

><p>After showering James with kisses and promises to do all sorts of fun things in the next few weeks, Hermione found herself in a pair of sweat pants and a pink tank top, full from dinner and ready for sleep again. Looking around the guest room, she loved how the walls were painted a warm yellow, with various pastel accents on the bed and tapestries. Hermione found the colors calming and relaxing.<p>

It was barely 9:00 before Hermione pulled the covers back over the bed and crawled in, blissfully sinking into the plush pillows. In her hand was a fashion magazine she picked up in the airport in New York. She planned to read until she fell asleep when she heard a knock at the door.

"Yes, Draco?"

Draco popped his head inside, opening the door just a bit. "Just making sure you have everything you needed."

"I do."

He nodded. "Of course. Well…I'll be upstairs in the study for a bit before turning in if you need anything."

She smiled. He looked like he wanted to say something else. "Thank you…for letting me stay."

He returned the smile. "Don't mention it." She watched as he nervously shuffled his feet a bit. "Who knows, maybe we'll wind up being best friends like Potter and me when it's all said and done."

Hermione flipped her magazine open, a smile tugging at her lips. "Let's not get too crazy, now."

Draco laughed. "Right. Good night _Hermione_."

"Good night, _Draco._"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Again...still beta-less. I'm posting this before my night class (87 days until my Master's Degree is finished!). I'll reread tonight and search for any errors. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Draco woke up the next morning and glanced at the clock. 9:00am. He panicked momentarily that he overslept for work before remembering he sent an owl to Kingsley, asking to take the day off in case Hermione needed anything. Harry suggested the idea before he left last night and after toying with it late into the evening, he scribbled on a piece of parchment before sending his owl out with his request to Kingsley, who approved it with no questions asked.<p>

He found a white t-shirt in a drawer and threw it on over his head as he walked out of his room. He didn't want to scare Hermione if she was already awake by walking around just his boxers. Quietly, he made his way down the hallway only to stop in front of Hermione's room. Saying a quick prayer, Draco slowly opened the door to see if she was still sleeping. What he found was Hermione Granger laying diagonally on the bed, the bedding wadded and rumpled into a haphazardly constructed mountain. One of the fitted sheets was even popped off the corner. Her head was partially hanging off the bed, along with an arm.

"Merlin's beard, woman," he mumbled softly. Draco internally debated repositioning her. On the one hand, she could wake up and by the looks of the bedding, he wasn't sure he wanted whatever she was packing with those chicken arms. On the other hand, if he didn't move her, she would wake up incredibly sore. She looked like a broken doll - it wasn't exactly the mental image he had in his head when he summoned the guts to peek in to see if she was awake. He could see the faint scar on her arm where his aunt carved 'mudblood' into her flesh. It probably wasn't noticeable to anyone if they ran into her on the street, but they didn't witness the heinous branding, either.

Draco didn't want to leave her sleeping in such an awkward position, but wasn't brave enough to touch her, either. He retreated to his room and grabbed his wand before reappearing and carefully levitating her up and back into a more human way of sleeping in the bed. With another flick of his wand, the bedding magically fixed itself. "Perfect," he whispered before backing out and shutting the door without making a sound.

Downstairs, Draco brewed a fresh pot of coffee and pulled ingredients out of the fridge for some omelets. As he made breakfast, he caught notice of his dark mark and quickly muttered his daily concealment charm, watching it slowly fade away before he continued to beat the eggs with his whisk. The weather outside looked dreary, but then again - it was London, and rain was a part of its charm. One got used to the rain after awhile. There were a lot of things Draco found himself getting used to over the past few years. One of those things was an increasing tolerance for people in general. If university taught him anything, it was that everyone was different, and being different was something to be proud of, not looked down upon. Another thing was the hostile glares from a handful of wizards when he made trips to Hogsmeade or popped over to Diagon Alley. Not that he expected everyone to be forgiving as Harry and Ginny. He expected nothing out of life to be honest. Anything that came to him once the war ended he considered to be sheer luck, and he never thought twice about saying anything that could jinx it all.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke to the smell of breakfast, and groaned with pleasure as she sat up and threw the covers off of her. As she made the bed, she was pleasantly surprised at how intact the bedding was. She was used to the nightly terrors in her dreams, though the milder ones she managed to get through with little damage. It was the bad ones that usually left her tangled in sheets with a numbing sensation in her leg, presumably from where the sheet wrapped around and cutting off circulation in one of her legs. She remembered Bellatrix in her dream, and those were the dreams where she fared the worst. Maybe she was getting used to Bellatrix in her dreams.<p>

She wondered if there would ever be a week where Bellatrix wasn't in her dreams.

Catching a quick glance in the mirror above the dresser, she tried to rearrange her hair so it wasn't standing entirely on end. Deeming it somewhat appropriate, she straightened out her tank top and sweatpants and made her way downstairs, finding a humming Draco sliding an omelet onto a plate.

"Who knew you could cook?" Hermione said, announcing her presence in the kitchen as she sat down halfway up the stairs.

Draco looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

Hermione nodded. "I think so."

He chuckled, placing the skillet back on the stove and pouring the rest of the eggs into the pan to cook.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

Draco shook his head. "Nothing. Are you hungry?"

"Famished."

He grabbed some silverware out of the drawer on the island and set them on the plate "I'm making ham and cheese omelets. But if you don't like that, I can put something different in this one."

She stood up and made her way to the island. "Ham and cheese is perfectly fine. Thank you."

Draco finished cooking his omelet and made his way around the island, sitting next to her, their elbows almost touching. "I dated a girl at university - she showed me how to make all sorts of things."

Hermione stopped chewing her mouthful of eggs momentarily. She tried to speak, but it was garbled. Swallowing, she shook her head. "Did you just say you dated a girl at university."

"Yes. And before you ask, because I can see it just brewing on the tip of your pretty pink tongue - yes. She was a Muggle."

She stopped herself from saying anything, only because she wasn't sure if she could keep it from sounding overly condescending or trite. Draco had been nothing but nice to her and she promised herself last night before falling asleep that she would try to see whatever it was in Draco that Harry and Ginny saw. Even James adored him, and James had always been particular to those he outwardly showed affection for.

"It's kind of crummy outside today," Hermione said, glancing out the window. The clock on the wall caught her eye. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I took the day off," he said proudly. "In case you needed help with anything." Draco shoveled a mouthful of omelet into his mouth as Hermione gawked. "What?" he said, albeit completely uncomprehendable with a mouth full of food.

"I just…nothing," Hermione said quickly, her attention going back to breakfast.

"Is this your new thing? Starting a question only to take it back?" Draco asked, humor in his voice.

"No," Hermione said, defensively.

"Because I feel like it's becoming somewhat of a trend."

"I just don't know -" Hermione mentally slapped herself. Why couldn't she put together coherent sentences? "Just forget it."

"Granger…"

"I'm sorry!" she gushed, feeling a verbal waterfall coming. "I just don't know what to do with this version of you and it's completely freaking me out and driving me absolutely mental! I'm sure you think I'm barking mad and you may be right. But I just feel completely overwhelmed, but at the same time, I almost feel comfortable and I don't even know how someone can feel two completely different emotions at the same time but I do and none of it making any sense which I'm clearly not handling well as you can see and I'm sure it doesn't look like it but I am trying because I told Harry I would and - "

* * *

><p>Draco honestly thought Hermione Granger was going to implode. It was overwhelming to imagine what was running through her head on any given day, let alone hearing it spew from her mouth. He wasn't even sure if he had heard her take a breath. For fear of her running out of oxygen, he clapped a hand over her mouth. She tried to talk through it while removing his hand, but he wouldn't budge.<p>

"Before you go completely 'round the bend and I'm forced to commit you to St. Mungo's where you'll spend the rest of your life giving yourself a hug in a padded room, might I make a suggestion?

She nodded, his hand still over her mouth.

"One - you're not the only one who feels a bit mental by this whole scenario. Potter's been warning me of your homecoming for months, and in order for us to stay friends, I knew I would have to somehow find a way to be friends with you because at the end of the day, if forced to choose, you win."

Hermione nodded again, her eyes wide.

"Two - you weren't the only person that experienced a clusterfuck of emotion yesterday. I went on quite the ride myself. I'm just better at keeping it together than you. And three - and I will continue to say this until you believe me - I want to be your friend. Not just an acquaintance, not someone you learn to quit wishing ill will towards, but an actual friend. I promise as long as I live, Hermione, I will show you every day how much I've changed, and what kind of person I wish to be. I'm still flawed, and I'm sure you'll still annoy me with your uncanny ability to…well…be you at times, but I think if we really try, we'll find that we might have more in common than you think."

Draco slowly removed his hand from Hermione, and she stared at him, stunned. If she had words, they were gone, along with her ability to locate her voice. She took a few minutes to completely comprehend what he said, and came to the overall conclusion that he was right.

"Draco?" she finally said.

"Hermione."

She rolled her eyes. "Thank you."

He stabbed the remaining bites of omelet on his fork and found his mouth. "You're welcome." He swallowed and finished off his glass of orange juice. "You're also more than welcome to stay as long as you'd need to…or like to."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"It's not like the house isn't big enough," Draco replied.

"Maybe just until I figure out what I want to do, find some employment," Hermione mused.

Draco grabbed his empty plate and hers along with the glasses and set them in the in the sink. He grabbed a sponge and drizzled lemon-scented soap over the plates before grabbing the rest of the dirty dishes piling them in the sink, filling to the brim with suds. He could feel Hermione staring at him as he scrubbed and rinsed the dishes clean before propping them up in the drying rack. When he heard her break out into a giggle that turned into full on, genuine Hermione Granger laughter, he craned his neck in her direction. "What's so funny."

Hermione continued to laugh. She didn't know how to stop, and the harder she tried the more she laughed. Tears streamed down her face as she wiped them away with the backs of her hands. Calming down, she went to speak but burst into another fit of giggles.

"I'm about to give you a reason to laugh, Granger, if you don't knock it off," Draco warned.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she managed to speak through her giggles. Wiping her eyes again, she held her hands up halfway in defeat. "But this entire – well, all of it really – I mean, I feel like someone's going to hop out any second with a camera and scream _gotcha!_ You're doing dishes the muggle way, for Merlin's sake!"

Draco laughed. "I had to learn – didn't want to freak out the roommate at University when I lived in the dorms. I don't mind doing it actually."

"Please," Hermione said. "I'm a muggle witch and I cannot stand doing the dishes that way."

"I'm being completely honest!" Draco exclaimed. "Cleaning, dishes, yard work, even laundry – I find it cathartic most days. Gives me time to think about things."

Hermione crossed her arms against her chest, a glint in her eye. "You do all things my female friends beg and plead their husbands to do to no avail – muggles and witches alike. How haven't you been snatched up yet by a dashing young woman?"

"I've been too busy fixing myself to even contemplate dating anyone too seriously," Draco said, turning back to wash the rest of the dishes. He caught Hermione appearing out of the corner of his eye with a dishtowel she snatched off the oven door handle and began to dry the dishes by hand. He motioned with a shoulder or an elbow towards the direction of which cabinet the dishes belonged. "I dated at University a bit, but quickly realized that I loved magic too much to date a muggle and have to explain all the magic, and then explaining my family on top of that – it would have sent them running towards the hills. The only witches that are interested in me aren't impressed with my change in the way I view people nowadays, so I just keep to myself for the most part."

"Yes well, I find men who wish to pursue me to be of the fame seeking nature," Hermione said with a hint of disdain. "If not because I'm Harry Potter's best friend, then because I've been ceremonially labeled the brightest witch or wizard of our age. No one wants to know who I really am. Then again, if they found out, they'd also probably run for the hills, as you said."

Draco handed her the last rinsed dish to dry and drained the sink, rinsing the suds away. "And what, might I ask, would someone find if they found out who Hermione Granger _really_ is?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she swiped the pan dry with her damp towel. "Someone who may or may not be irreversibly screwed up."

Draco let out a half laugh. "Same here."

* * *

><p>The rest of their day went very much like the next few weeks. The two were learning to be cordial with one another, and though neither would admit it aloud to the other, they were beginning to enjoy each other's company. On Saturdays, James would come over to play, and they would spend hours outside in the backyard, pushing him on the tire swing or playing hide and seek in Hyde Park.<p>

Hermione wasn't any closer to figuring out what she wanted to do now that she was back in London, and she wasn't the type of person to sit around and do nothing. Kinsgley offered her any job she wanted at the Ministry, and if there wasn't a job for what she wanted he'd make a job for her. She appreciated the sentiment, and told him she'd give the idea some serious thought.

She also needed to finally decide to do with the obscene amount of money that she felt was hanging on her back like dead weight. Even if she did something significant, her children's children's children would be set for life – which was a reassuring thought in many regards, but daunting as well. One person shouldn't have that much wealth when so many others could benefit from it.

When she was in New York, she talked with a therapist often. She was a lovely Squib woman named Dr. Boughton, trained in muggle psychiatry and was well aware of the wizard war that occurred in London. Witches, Wizards, and Squibs around the world knew of the atrocities caused by the Dark Lord. Any witch or wizard who didn't know otherwise would have had to have been living under a boulder. Dr. Boughton often suggested to Hermione that she should find a cause she felt passionate about and with that cause, donate financially to help give the cause a more promising future. Shortly after that idea, she donated a large sum of money to her parents former school where they received their dental training, and the money allowed the school to completely renovate their facilities with state-of-the-art technologies and equipment. The only condition of her donation was that it remain anonymous. She didn't need – didn't _want – _any more glory than what she currently had. It was already too much to take most days.

Dr. Boughton also used to tell her repeatedly that the sooner she came to grips with being Hermione Granger – war heroine, the easier life would become for her. Hermione wasn't sure how much she bought into that idea. Her mother used to say there was never any time to go backwards – only forward – because it is the only way anyone gets to where they really want to go. But Hermione didn't want to be known as a war hero. She didn't want anyone to know that she had ungodly amounts of money. She never thought she'd wish for the day to return where the words used to describe her were "brainy" and "bookworm," but she'd welcome them back with open arms in a heartbeat.

Another Saturday came and went, and when Harry knocked on the front door with a sleepy James in tow, Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see Ginny walking in behind them. "What brings you here?" she asked, giving her pregnant friend a hug.

"Harry's credit card," she replied with a smirk. "James has an ear ache, so Harry thought he'd spend the day with James and Draco watching football on the telly. Apparently Manchester has a big game today – or whatever. If it isn't quidditch I could honestly care less. I do, however, need to go shopping for more clothes that fit and to fetch a few more things for baby Albus here –"

"Albus?" Hermione asked, feeling her eyes well with tears she fiercely blinked away. She rested a hand over her heart.

"Albus Severus," Ginny said with a warm smile.

"What a fitting tribute," Hermione said, hugging Ginny again.

"We thought so," Harry chimed in. James head rested comfortably on his father's shoulder, taking comfort in his father's hand slowly rubbing his back. Harry looked about as exhausted as his son.

"You're here!" Draco announced as he bounced down the stairs. He made a sympathetic face to James as he looked at his parents. "Another earache?"

"Unfortunately," Harry replied. "He didn't sleep much last night."

James saw Draco and reached for him. Harry passed his son off to Draco and Hermione watched as the little boy snuggled into Draco. "I feel yucky," he said, his words garbled as he yawned.

"Good thing we don't have anything too excited planned for today then, huh buddy?"

James nodded. "Can we watch football now? Daddy says Chester's playing."

"Manchester is playing," Draco said, holding the boy a bit tighter. He walked over and kissed Ginny on the cheek, which she returned. "Have fun burning a hole in Potter's pocket."

"I always do," Ginny replied.

Draco looked at Hermione and went to do the same before stopping quickly. Instead, he gave her a friendly nod. "Have fun, Hermione."

Hermione bit her lips together and gave him a small, awkward wave as she grabbed her tote by the door. "Thanks."

Ginny kissed James and Harry goodbye before yanking Hermione out of the door. The two of them walked over to an alley away from passersby before they apparated down to Diagon Alley. Excited for some much needed girl time, Hermione linked her arm with Ginny's as the two made their way down the street towards the various stores. She couldn't help but feel some of the stares and whispers – if people weren't aware that Hermione Granger was back – they would be after today. She laughed as Ginny glared at those for staring too conspicuously before they ducked into a baby furniture store. The two of the browsed baby cribs and changing tables, making small talk while they shopped.

"Why not just use the crib James used," Hermione asked as she saw Ginny look unenthusiastically through the varying crib styles.

"My emotional basket case of a husband says he wants all of our children to have their own crib, so they can use it for their first born child when the day comes," Ginny said with an eye roll. "James' crib was Harry's old crib that was salvaged and kept in storage with some of his parents' belongings. Harry fixed it up before James was born."

Hermione stared at Ginny. "I had no idea."

"Well it's not like he talks about it," Ginny said, laughing. "You two are the same like that. All sorts of emotion – yet none of it is ever discussed. Draco too." Ginny became distracted from cribs momentarily as she saw a group of baby strollers. "But you see – Harry thinks he's going to make Albus' crib and build said crib by _hand_.

"That's sweet!" Hermione clapped a hand over her heart.

"Sweet? It's bloody insane!" Ginny quipped. "Have you actually seen my husband build anything? Has anyone for that matter seen my husband build anything _without_ a wand?"

"You don't think he can build a crib?"

"Oh I think he can build a crib. My husband can do anything," Ginny said with a smirk. "Now, whether it's done correctly is a whole other story. It's been my experience that anything the Boy-Who-Lived has done correctly was completed with extensive assistance."

Laughing at the look Ginny gave her, Hermione held her hands up. "Are you mad? I don't know the first thing about building a crib!"

"Who does? We're witches – not carpenters," Ginny replied, unimpressed with the strollers. She made her way back over to the cribs and found one that looked a bit like the one Harry was building. "Don't get me wrong – I have faith in my husband. But the baby will actually need a place to sleep when it arrives, and I'm all about back up plans." She inspected the cherry wood crib a bit more and gave it a good shake to see how stable it was. "I'm going to buy a crib, and either charm it so that it magically comes together if Harry doesn't manage to build a crib a child could sleep safely in, or I'm going to use this crib if in fact Harry doesn't figure out how to build the crib and then doesn't tell me for fear of disappointing me. But he couldn't ever really disappoint me. After all, it is the thought that counts."

A salesperson came over and Ginny instructed the young man with her wishes and handed him Harry's credit card. "So which do you think will happen?" Hermione asked.

"Right now, it's holding steady at either scenario being a plausible option. Ask me again in three months when I'm screaming at him for the pain and torture caused by bringing his children into the world," Ginny replied, taking the credit card back from the salesperson and securing it back into her wallet.

They browsed a few clothing stores, picking up some items for James and the baby, as well as Ginny. Hermione sat and watched while Ginny modeled the maternity clothes she was trying on. She found herself envious of Ginny at times – she and Harry were so happy together, they had a family, and it was as if they had life figured out. If they didn't have life figured out – they did an excellent job of fooling the world.

Ginny walked out of the dressing room in a pale green maternity top that had a dark green ribbon around the waist, tying into a bow on the side. "Too girly?"

"I think it's adorable," Hermione said. "Pregnancy suits you, Gin."

Ginny grinned. "I love being pregnant. The delivery part – you know – not so much, but I love everything else. Just wait – someday you'll know what I'm talking about."

A scoff escaped Hermione's lips. "Doubt it."

"Don't you want children?"

"Of course I want children!" When she was dating Ron, they weren't together long enough to talk about a future with children, but she had assumed since her fourth year that she would have a brood of ginger know-it-alls running around her house. Ron was however, no longer an option, and if she'd been completely honest – he was never an option to begin with. Her thirteen year old heart would always love him. Her twenty-two year old head said otherwise. "I just have to find someone to marry first, of course."

"Draco's single. Quite the catch, really."

"Are you feeling ill?" Hermione hissed.

"I'm being quite serious."

"You've lost your bloody mind."

"Clearly you must have thought about it to get this defensive about it," Ginny prodded. "Besides, I think he fancies you."

"I think the pregnancy hormones have eaten the logical part of your mind," Hermione retorted.

"I think you're afraid to admit that Draco is a different person," Ginny countered. "I think you're afraid to admit that you're a different person, and that while the old versions of you and Draco would have caused utter chaos, who you are now would actually be quite the pair."

Hermione shook her head. "It would never work."

"You don't know that."

"You don't know that it would."

"Harry thinks it would."

Her jaw dropped. "You – you – I can't believe you two have actually conversed about this!"

"Only since the day you came home." Ginny waddled over, sat down next to Hermione on the cushioned bench, and grabbed her hands. "I can't imagine what happened when you, Harry, and Ron were fending for yourselves. I know I lost a brother, and I think about Fred every day, but I know that the loss I felt is completely different than what you went through, what you witnessed, and what you lost. Your parents, your childhood, the torture – it stains a person's soul, 'Mione."

Hermione dropped her head and looked away. She felt Ginny's hands squeeze hers. "I wish I knew how to let it all go," she heard herself whisper.

"No one is asking for you to let any of it go," Ginny said. "No one expects any of us to let go of what we experienced. But because of everything we sacrificed – our futures are now unlimited. Not just ours – everyone's." She placed a hand on her stomach for emphasis. "You deserve to be happy."

Blinking back tears, Hermione nodded in agreement. She lunged towards Ginny and wrapped her arms around her, the two women silently crying as they clung to each other for comfort.

* * *

><p>"So…how's 'Mione doing?" Harry asked, trying to sound causal but failing miserably as the two sat on opposite ends of the couch with a sleeping James between them. Manchester was massacring their opponent, and there was an entire period left to play.<p>

Draco scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

"Just fine?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Draco felt incredibly uncomfortable discussing Hermione with Harry as of late. Every time Harry asked about her, he wasn't sure what to say. If he divulged everything and said how much he enjoyed having her in the house, how she made coming home something to look forward to, Harry would get all protective of her and it would ruin his and Harry's friendship. Harry was the closest thing to family Hermione had. He didn't want to make it awkward.

When Draco was around Hermione, he felt the weight he carried around with him lessen. Even when she was tearing into him about God knows what because the woman could go from laughter to lunacy in a finger snap, he'd rather sit there and take it than be anywhere else. They shared similar wounds and fears, and while they never got too deep into conversation about their pasts, they found themselves teetering the edge, waiting to see which one was brave enough to go first. He was deathly afraid of the conversation, but he knew the dam would have to break eventually.

Manchester scored another goal, and the cheers exploding from the television startled James. He only woke up for a second before succumbing to his exhaustion. Draco brushed a hand lightly over James' dark brown hair. "I can't wait to have kids," he admitted to Harry.

Peaking his interest, Harry cocked his head to the side and smiled. "It's the best thing I've ever done."

"I'm terrified of having a miniature version of myself as a child," Draco said, laughing through his sincerity. "I was horrendous."

"We can only hope your children inherit your future wife's personality."

"What if I marry someone who has a horrendous personality?"

"Won't happen."

"Oh yeah? Tell me, Potter, do you have my wife picked out for me? I mean, I should at least get a say in who I tether myself to until the end of time."

Harry chuckled. "I don't have a wife picked out for you. My wife, on the other hand, does."

Draco saw where this was going very quickly and he could feel his chest tighten a bit. "Oh really?"

"You know Gin. Once she gets an idea…she just kind of goes with it until she gets what she wants."

"She's a bit scary, your wife."

"I'm aware."

"So…who did Ginny pick?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"No."

Harry reached over for his beer on the end table and took a drink. "I don't hate the idea, you know. You and 'Mione, that is."

Draco grabbed his own beer and finished the rest of it before putting the bottle back on the table. "She'll never date me, Potter, so I wouldn't worry about having to get used to the idea."

James stirred again, and shifted towards Draco. He picked up the small child and let him cuddle against his chest. Harry watched Draco with his son. Never in a million years did he ever think he'd see his child sleeping soundly against a Malfoy. For Draco, the thought of holding a small Potter without any kind of contempt wasn't a thought that had ever passed through his mind, either. Life had a funny way of working out at times…this being one of those times.

"Do you like her?" Harry asked, his face serious as he stared at his friend.

Draco's eyes met Harry's, and he knew this wasn't a moment to joke. "I do."

"Could you love her?"

"Yes." The words escaped his mouth before his head could filter the thought.

Harry grinned. "Well then, all you have to do is keep yourself from completely fucking it up."

Snorting, Draco rolled his eyes. "You make it sound so easy. If you haven't noticed – Granger is rather complicated."

"I'm going to tell you a secret," Harry confided. "From a man who married an incredibly complicated and sometimes terrifying woman. The complicated ones – they're worth it."

* * *

><p>By the time Ginny and Hermione came back to Draco's house, they found the three boys asleep on the couch with the end of game commentary playing in the background. Quietly, Ginny woke Harry while collecting James from a sleeping Draco. Hermione's heart melted a bit as she saw Draco snuggled up to the boy. Any other man holding a small child in that way would have had Hermione won over in an instant. But was something about Draco that kept holding her back.<p>

Even if Ginny was right – and Draco had even the slightest of romantic feelings for her – would it even work? Was it worth the risk? So what if her heart pounded a little bit faster as of late when he would walk into a room, or accidentally touch her. She hadn't been with a man in any kind of capacity since Ron. She didn't date in New York. She worked like a slave because working prevented thinking. Draco was the first man she'd been in close proximity with in years. That's all these thoughts were. If she were around any other single man she'd feel the same way.

Whispering goodbyes to the Potters, Hermione went back into the living room and stood behind the recliner, staring at Draco. He looked peaceful. She grabbed the blanket from the chair and softly draped it over him, as he'd done for her the first day she came back to London. Hermione leaned over and brushed some of his hair back away from his face. He desperately needed a haircut. His shaggy hair was no doubt an influence of Harry's. As her fingertips brushed his forehead, she felt her heart quicken.

Hermione Granger wasn't an impulsive person. She went through life with a plan. Even if the plan was on its way to hell in a hand basket, she had a plan. Plans made her feel secure. Plans made her feel confident, even if she was about to make a decision she would most likely regret. As she stood over Draco, she realized that planning was overrated. When did planning ever really work? She planned a life with Ron. All that plan gave her was heartbreak.

Hermione Granger wasn't an impulsive person. But as she felt gravity work against her heart, she leaned in and lightly brushed her lips against his.

What she didn't expect was for him to kiss her back, to wrap his arms around her as he pulled her against him. It took her a minute to register what was happening, a minute to realize how much she was enjoying the kiss as he pulled on her bottom lip and moaned, and one more minute to regain a conscious train of thought before abruptly pulling away.

Draco's eyes were still closed as he murmured her name.

She realized he was still asleep, dreaming about her. "Draco?"

His eyes snapped open. He saw her face, her swollen lips, and realized he wasn't kissing dream Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

**_If you can't tell, I'm just posting these as I write them. I just started writing this story on Monday as away to avoid homework :-P. Thanks to everyone for all of the amazing reviews - I'm so excited you all like it! _**

* * *

><p>"Were you <em>kissing me<em> in your _dreams_?" Hermione asked, her voice increasing in pitch with each word.

Draco stared at her, trying to process thought with little success. She would be lying on top of him using that tone. It was his dream damn it- he could kiss whomever he bloody wanted to kiss. It just so happened that instead of it being Brooklyn Decker, it was Hermione Granger. He shook his head stared at her with a hint of contempt. "Wait - wait - wait just a minute," he said, imitating her tone. "Who's on top of whom right now?"

"Well, that's, I mean, what in the hell are you doing, dreaming about _kissing me?" _

"What in the hell are you doing _on top of me_?"

She shoved her hands into his surprisingly muscular chest and hoisted herself off him, now standing with her hands on her hips. "What was I doing on top of you?" she scoffed. "I was trying to be nice and cover you up with a blanket…" Hermione began to wring her hands together for a moment, before breaking them apart and placing them firmly back on her hips. "…and when I went to place the blanket on you, I obviously lost my footing and fell, yes, fell, on top of you."

Draco sat up, pressing his tongue into his cheek as he watched her have the audacity to stand in front of him with that lie. It wasn't even a good lie. "So in the process of falling," he said. "Your pretty pink lips managed to find my mouth and then proceeded to snog me?"

"_Please_ - you totally initiated the snogging." Hermione rattled.

"Yet we're not denying the fact that your lips found mine first."

"Because I fell!"

Draco nodded with a look of disbelief. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Granger."

"I will tell myself that, Malfoy."

"And we're back to the last names!" Draco yelled, leaping from the couch and walking across the room. "It's like two steps forward, nine steps back with you."

"What the hell? You call me Granger more than you call me Hermione!"

"That's because it feels weird to call you Hermione! At least when I say Granger it sounds endearing." He could hear his voice snarling at her but couldn't rein it in. "You say my last name as if someone forced you to swallow acid. You almost sound like you enjoy my presence when you use my first name."

Draco watched as her nostrils flared before she threw her hands up in the air and erupted. "What was I even _thinking_ kissing you!"

"Oh! But you didn't kiss me - you fell, remember? Onto my body. With your lips. On my lips."

She shrieked again before storming out of the room and down the hall. He groaned as he heard her stomp up each step before slamming her door so hard he was certain his neighbors heard. When Harry told him not to fuck it up, he was certain this was what he meant. But what in the hell was he supposed to do! Dream Hermione wasn't supposed to turn into real Hermione with real Hermione fingers laced through his hair.

Complicated might have been too nice. Hermione was a right pain in the ass. She was that one stray popcorn kernel casing that always managed to wedge itself between a molar and the gum line - only removable by strategic teamwork of tongue contorting and a sharp toothpick after twenty minutes of utter frustration. Draco let out an audible groan, dragging his fingers through his hair before clasping his hands together at the nape of his neck.

This was a fucking disaster.

* * *

><p>She was a disaster! <em>You always ruin everything, Hermione, <em>she screamed in her head while stripping herself naked and throwing herself into the shower, sobbing as she let the hot water pour all over her. Her back to the glass door, she slid down slowly, clutching her knees to her chest. She said fell on him. Really? Hermione was never a good liar, but she could have come up with something better. Or better yet - the truth. Hermione wanted to kiss Draco - more accurately, her heart wanted her to. Her head was screaming otherwise.

Hermione continued to cry until she had no more tears. She thought about Ron and the disaster that was their relationship before she took off for New York.

"_Come with me," Hermione said, her voice filled with excitement. "Think of the fun we'll have!" _

"_Eh…America?" was all Ron kept saying. "I'd rather stay here. You know, George - he needs the help."_

_Her heart sank. She knew George wasn't doing well with Fred's death. None of them were. But Hermione wasn't doing well with her parents' deaths either. She needed to leave. The constant reminder of war in the air, the destruction that had yet to be rebuilt bore pits of anxiety and fear into her stomach. "Please," Hermione begged. "If we don't like it, we can come back. We could just try it out maybe? Yes?"_

_Ron scrunched his face up and shook his head no. "We don't know anyone in New York."_

"_Even better," Hermione said. "It'll be another adventure."_

"_But our friends, they're here. Harry and Ginny - they're getting married. If we leave we'll miss everything." _

_Hermione could just scream. Missing everything to Ron was missing new people to retell his stories to, or others that were never tired of hearing it. Hermione though – she was exhausted by the constant storytelling. All Ron did since quitting the Auror program was spend his evenings out with the guys in Hogsmeade, reminiscing about the hunt for horcruxes and other harrowing tales from their youth. He never got tired of telling the stories, but Hermione was tired of hearing it. She didn't need to hear the stories over and over again. The scars on her body and mind were enough. But Ron was taking his new fame and embracing it with everything he had. If he put half the effort into Auror training that he did in recounting how he managed to speak parseltongue to open the Chamber of Secrets, he would have flown through the program. _

"_I need to go," Hermione admitted to Ron several days later, the two of them eating dinner at the Burrow while the rest of the family was outside playing a pickup game of quidditch. She practically had to beg him to stay in and eat with her alone while his family was outside, enjoying each other's company._

"_Go where?" Ron asked with a mouth full of bread._

"_New York," Hermione said, exasperated. "I've been offered a job to help restore a library." _

"_You can't find something here to restore? Blimey, 'Mione - if you're looking to rebuild something I'm sure Hogwarts could use the help." _

"_Damn it Ronald!" she cried. "I need to get away from here! Don't you get it? My parents are dead. My family is non-existent! I'm the only one left!" _

_Ron grimaced. "You aren't the only one that lost someone, Hermione. Might I remind you that George is literally missing his other half right now?" _

"_Exactly! But he has all of you supporting him every day. I'm all alone, Ronald! Everywhere I turn - everywhere I look - I'm reminded about how I lived and they died. How I tried to protect them and all it turned out to be was a wasted effort!"_

"_My family's been here for you!" Ron exclaimed. "I've been here for you!"_

"_When have you been here?" she asked, her voice daring him to answer back. "When have you had time, with all of your impromptu war story hours you've ben hosting at the Three Broomsticks every night since the bloody war ended! I go to sleep alone every night - sobbing - and you are never anywhere to be found! Harry's been here for me - on top of planning a wedding and Auror training -"_

"_Yes - let's once again point out all the things Harry Potter does better than me," Ron snarled. "It's always my favorite thing to do." _

"_I never said he was better than you." Hermione spit her words. "But whenever you're off doing Merlin knows what - he's here."_

"_Bloody Hell, 'Mione, what do you want me to do!"_

"_I want you to want to be with me! I want you to want to take care of me!" _

"_I'm only eighteen years old - I can hardly take care of myself!" Ron argued. _

_With a simple statement, she had her answer. Without saying another word, she went upstairs to Ron's room and packed her belongings. She owled a note to Harry, telling him she'd contact him when she was settled, and not to worry. After all - she was the brightest witch of her age. She could take care of herself. That's what being all alone was about._

_A week after she found herself in New York, she heard from Ginny that Ron took a holiday with Dean and Seamus. It was when Dean and Seamus returned that they discovered Ron's new life plan - which was to gallivant around Europe and enjoy his war hero fame to the fullest extent. Wizard Tabloids would print photos of him with various women, portraying him as a playboy. It took almost a year before the photos stopped burning a hole in her heart._

She continued to let the hot water pelt her skin as she cried. She might still be the brightest witch of her age, but when it came to relationships - she was a fool. Hermione wanted her relationship with Ron to work. She wanted what Harry and Ginny had - a love so unconditional that it didn't matter what the other's worst looked like - because at the end of the day, love saved them from whatever ails they had. After the first month of her and Ron's relationship, she was the only keeping it together. She desperately needed something - a hope - anything - to cling to, and she chose to cling to the notion that Ron would someday grow up and become a man who wanted everything she wanted. He would become someone with ambition and drive, who wanted to provide for his family, while adoring his wife.

Hermione thought herself to be a fool, hanging the hopes and dreams of her existence on a man who deserted her not once - but twice - when life looked to be difficult. She should have never forgiven him after he deserted them during the horcrux hunt. But love made people do stupid things, and Ron was proof of that.

Her mind kept going back to the kiss. Her head told her not to do it. Her lips on his was the key to Pandora's box. She couldn't get over how sweet and sensual it was. How great it felt to have his hands pressed into her back in a protective, possessive way. Ron never kissed her like that. It wasn't even fair to compare the two, really. Hermione would be lying if she said she didn't want to be kissed the way Draco kissed her.

She wanted to be kissed like that every day. He kissed her like she was his and no one else's - and that was when he thought it was merely a dream.

_He was dreaming about me, _she told herself. Surely that had to count for something. Of course, she also went crazy berserk on him downstairs. Dream Hermione probably didn't lose her shit on Draco in his dreams. Dream Hermione probably told Draco everything and let him comfort her and tell her everything would be ok. That he would protect her and love her.

Her bum was numb, and she winced while pulling herself up in the shower. Grabbing some shampoo, she vigorously scrubbed her hair and washed her body before rinsing away the day. Hermione had no idea how to face him. He'd probably want her to move out now. Merlin knows she wouldn't blame him. He had every right to think she was certifiably insane. No one wanted to live with a crazy person.

Wrapped up in her blue robe, she noticed the alarm clock said 7:00pm. She was hungry, but would rather starve than face Draco after her childish display of emotion. As she moisturized her arms and legs with a vanilla scented lotion, she heard a knock at the door.

* * *

><p>Draco found himself sitting outside her bedroom door, listening for the water to shut off. After a half hour, he thought about opening the door to make sure she hadn't drown, but wasn't sure traumatizing her any further was a good idea. But if the water continued running for much longer, he would rethink his plan. He released a sigh of relief when he heard the water finally stop fifteen minutes later.<p>

It took him another fifteen minutes of arguing with himself as to whether or not he should knock on the door. He didn't want her to hide in her room. He wanted to talk to her like a civilized adult. Draco wanted a real conversation - not one of the various generic conversations the two of them had been having day after day. He wanted a conversation deeper than whether or not she should bring a jacket to the park in case it rained.

He rapped his knuckles swiftly against the door. "Hermione…are you there?" She didn't respond. Maybe she was still in the bathroom and didn't hear him knock. He waited another minute or two before knocking again. "Hermione? I just…I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Apologizing couldn't hurt his case any. He did rile her up a bit downstairs. "I'd really like to talk to you - an actual conversation if you will." She was still silent. "Right then - I'm just going to go downstairs and make some dinner."

Shuffling his feet against the plush carpet, he lumbered down the back stairs into the kitchen. Not feeling all that domestic, he found a frozen pizza in his freezer and within in minutes, had it baking in the oven. Pizza was by far his favorite muggle food. Then again, he was a big fan of anything smothered in melted cheese. Draco snatched a beer from the fridge and snapped the cap off, tossing it in a jar with various other caps. As the pizza baked, he cleaned up the popcorn and empty beer bottle debris from him and Harry earlier in the day. Smashing the garbage down into the bag, he pulled on the handy red draw strings and lugged the garbage out back to the dumpster. It was funny how doing simple muggle things like taking out the trash made him feel somewhat normal.

When he bought the house a few years back, his mother offered to give him one of her house elves, but he politely declined. Granted, his mother treated her elves better than she did as a child, but house elves reminded him of all the things that were wrong with his old way of life. He didn't need to have someone trailing after him, cleaning up his messes. He was a grown man – he could take care of himself. Draco considered himself to be a more respectable wizard, doing things on his own and not taking the easy way out. When Kingsley offered him a position as a Ministry lawyer, he politely declined until he finished out the internship that was required of other wizards. Kingsley argued that his pre law coursework at University was much like an internship of sorts in the wizarding world, but Draco insisted he do things the proper way. He was a man with integrity now – and he wished to continue that way.

Draco came back inside through the kitchen door and checked on his pizza. Grabbing his beer from the counter, he hopped up on the island, slowly swinging his legs. He thought back to a few months ago, sitting in Harry's house talking about how work was going when he brought up Hermione.

"_Back to London?" Draco said. "Really?"_

_Harry nodded, grinning as if he won a prize. "It's fantastic, really. I knew she'd come home when she was ready. I've missed her terribly." _

_Draco laughed. "Are you sure you married the right woman, mate?"_

"_Shut it, Malfoy," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "She's the closest thing I had to my own family before I married Ginny and had James. We know each other better than anyone really." He leaned across the couch towards the chair Draco was sitting. Peering over the back of the couch, he saw Ginny humming to herself while she and James made cookies. "Hermione knows me better than Ginny. But if you ever say that out loud, I will kill you and hide your body." _

_Stifling a laugh, Draco rolled his eyes. Harry's continued healthy fear of his wife was always amusing. He wasn't sure how someone could love someone as fiercely as Harry loved Ginny, while being completely terrified of her at the same time. It was widely known that Ginny – much like her mother – was an incredibly powerful witch when she chose to be. It was also widely known that no one wanted to ever find out the actual extent of said nature. _

"_So she's like your sister then," Draco mused. "Hermione, that is." _

"_I think of her that way, yes," Harry replied. "We've found ourselves with a lot more in common, especially after the war. We're both only children, we're both without parents – and during the war – and I know she doesn't believe me – but I couldn't have done half of what I did without her. She's bloody brilliant. It was just the two of us for a while there, you know, when Ron decided to leave us. I don't think Ron truly forgave Hermione for choosing me over him when he left."_

"_What a git," Draco scoffed. _

"_He does have that tendency," Harry said. "Don't get me wrong – Ron's still a good friend – but Hermione was broken when the war ended. Hell – parts of her still are. She spends all day working herself to the brink of exhaustion, I know she doesn't sleep well, and she acts like ignoring it all will make it go away. She's a stubborn pain in the ass that way." _

_Draco shifted in his chair. "I know the feeling. I've done my best, moving on and trying to be less of whatever I was brought up to be. But every time I see this," he shoved his sleeve up his arm to reveal his dark mark. "It's a part of me. I want to change it and I can't." _

"_Nothing ever really leaves us," Harry said, sinking back into the couch. "We just have to learn how to accept the past move on. We saw too much and knew too much for our age. And she…Hermione just took it the worst. It wasn't unexpected – she was always the collected one. Always the one with the plan – even if it was a shitty plan." Harry dragged a hand through his hair. "She kept us together and kept us moving. Once it was all over…she and Ron were together and at first I thought it was brilliant, you know?"_

"_I don't think much of anything that involves Ron Weasley is brilliant," Draco said with a snort._

"_I heard that!" Ginny shouted from the kitchen. _

_Draco looked towards the kitchen at her and grinned. "Gin – you know I only have room in my life to care for one redhead." _

_It was Ginny's turn to snort. "Right." _

"_She couldn't love them for both of them," Harry said out of the blue. "She deserves everything and she was willing to settle for him." He leaned over to the end table and snagged a picture from their most recent trip to New York. Hermione was holding James, waving as they stood in Times Square. Harry handed the photo to Draco. "Ginny just had it framed."_

_Draco stared at the picture in shock. Hermione Granger looked like a woman. Her hair was short. He couldn't believe how stylish she looked, but even with her new hair, he could see the missing glint in her eye, despite how happy she looked with James. "She looks…good. Different, I mean. Not good like hot or anything, not that she isn't. I mean, she's certainly more attractive with her new hair cut –" Harry's laughter cut him off and he could feel Ginny's stare through the house. "I just said all of that out loud, didn't I?"_

"_Oh yeah," Ginny said. "Draco Malfoy thinks Hermione Granger is hot." _

"_That's not what I meant."_

"_Well you should – she is hot!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'll be skinny again like that someday." _

_Harry leaned over the couch and winked at his wife. "You're gorgeous." _

_Ginny kissed the air and wiggled her eyebrows in his direction. "You're not so bad yourself, Potter." She pulled James out of his booster seat and put him on the ground, putting a cookie in each hand to deliver to Harry and Draco. "You and Hermione would be cute together, you know." _

_Draco stared at Ginny. "I think your hormones are talking again." _

"_Dare to say that to my face?" Ginny asked, a hand on her hip._

"_Absolutely not." _

"_Good. Besides – if you can date a muggle you can certainly date 'Mione." _

"_I believe she'd have to actually want to date me back, that is, if I ever got the notion to date her. Which I don't." _

_Ginny laughed. "We'll see about that."_

Draco could just curse the blasted redhead. His pizza was baked to perfection, and Draco took his frustration out on the poor pie as he vigorously sliced it into pieces. Not even bothering with a plate, he grabbed a slice and perched himself back on top of the island. His insides felt completely contorted when he thought about Hermione. He spent seven years loathing her existence, four years feeling rather indifferent towards her, and in a few short weeks, he couldn't stop thinking about everything he wanted to do with Hermione.

He loved how she would go to the market with him, but it drove him mad how she would make sure that there was a clear definition of who's groceries were who's, stacking them in a way that made him want to scream EARTHQUAKE while shaking the trolley just to see if she'd go completely off the deep end. Draco loved it when she asked to go on a walk, but if they were to ever accidentally brush arms or hands on their journey, he always flinched when she'd jerk away.

The other day, he noticed upon emptying his dishwasher that none of the dishes were in there like that when he loaded it the night before. Hermione sat on the bar stool at the island, reading the newspaper. Without even looking up, she informed him how she reloaded the dishwasher because her way was better and if he did it her way, more dishes would fit. Four years ago, he would have slammed the door shut and growled at her. Instead, he looked at the dishwasher, begrudgingly agreed that she was right without saying it aloud, and began putting the dishes away.

Hermione drove Draco to his wits end most days, but out of nowhere, she'd give him a smile that reached her eyes, and the rest of it didn't even seem to matter. He enjoyed how he didn't have to carry a conversation with her. He could never talk to the other girls he dated the way he talked to Hermione. Granted, the moment anything got too personal she veered away from it like the plague, but he did too. He didn't want to scare her away.

* * *

><p>No one would have ever guessed she was ever a Gryffindor with the way she'd been acting. What a right coward she'd been. Hermione paced back and forth in her room trying to figure out the best way to handle this mess. She made the mess, and she was determined to fix it. She threw on one of her black pajama dresses that she bought in almost every color before coming back to London and made a feeble attempt to fix her hair before giving up. <em>Pluck up some courage, damn it<em>, she hissed at herself before flinging the bedroom door open and heading down towards the kitchen.

She saw him eating pizza on the island as she descended the stairs. Stopping at the final stair, she held onto the wooden railing for dear life. "I told you I may or may not be irreversibly screwed up."

Draco didn't bother looking at her, but she could tell he smiled just the same. "So what you're saying is that I had a fair warning?"

"Not…exactly," she said. "And I know you know I didn't fall."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "And you know that I dream about you when I sleep."

"Which is a bit odd, if you ask me."

"I fancy you, Granger, so no, it isn't really odd," Draco said with complete sincerity.

She shook her head and her shoulders tensed. "Why on earth would you fancy me?"

Draco barked out a laugh, stealing another piece of pizza. "I honestly have no idea."

"You hate me."

"I hated you," Draco corrected, looking back at her. "And I didn't know any different. I'm not the same pureblood elitist my father tried to bring me up to be. Merlin, Granger – we aren't fourteen anymore."

Hermione walked over to Draco and stood in front of him, leaning back against the sink so that there was a decent amount of space between them. "My therapist used to say that I push people away because if I push them away, I don't risk losing them."

"Makes sense," Draco replied, offering her a piece of pizza, which she accepted. "I push people away because I'm afraid they won't understand me."

She ate her pizza in silence, the two of them standing in the kitchen, stealing glances at another before retreating their eyes to an insignificant part of the room. "I want to be friends with you," she admitted.

"I've been trying to be friends with you," Draco countered.

Hermione held her hands up defensively. "I know, I know – just let me say this." She needed to be able to talk. "I want to be friends with you before we…contemplate anything else."

"Like what, shagging?"

"Draco!" she yelped. "Don't say it so…vulgar."

Laughing, Draco hopped off the counter and took a small step towards her. "I agree with you – we should be friends. Not that we aren't friends, but we could be better friends." He took another step closer, the space between them becoming significantly smaller.

She stared at him before breaking out into a giggle. "Could we be more ridiculous?"

"I'm sure if there was a pair that could be, we would be it."

Her arms flung around his waist before she could stop herself, and she buried her embarrassment of this afternoon into his chest. His strong arms wrapped around her, his forehead pressed into the top of her head. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled into his chest as she inhaled his scent, seeking refuge.

Draco kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry too."

She looked up at him. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I have plenty to be sorry about," Draco confessed.

His grey eyes said what his voice could not, and Hermione couldn't fault him a bit. He was just a boy. Barely eighteen, they were still children forced to do what they had to do to survive. For Hermione, it was to stand by Harry and help him solve an abstract puzzle left to him by Dumbledore as he tried to save the wizarding world. For Draco, it was trying to survive in a life that he grew to despise, but had no escape. When his aunt had her pinned to the floor, her screams piercing the ears of even the most soulless of creatures, all he could think about was how he desperately wanted to save her.

She clung to him, her eyes fluttering shut every time she felt his thumb brush the nape of her neck. He kissed her forehead and she held onto him tighter. Draco managed to save himself over the years. He managed to deal with who he was and learned to become the man he was today. Draco couldn't save Hermione back then, but as he looked down into her brown eyes, he realized that if she let him, he could save her now.

"Hermione," he whispered.

A grin crept across her mouth. "Draco."

"Are we friends yet?"

She tilted her head a bit. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm about to kiss you – on purpose of course. I don't have the uncanny ability to fall on top of people and snog them like you do, you see."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm never living it down."

"Not any time soon, my dear," he said. Before she could argue back, his lips found hers and the same tingling sensation she felt rip through her body earlier resurfaced. It was sweeter than the first kiss, softer, filled with words neither could bring themselves to say yet, but they would get there. He felt her fingers drag down his back before breaking apart, resting his forehead on hers. "Not bad, Granger."

She rolled her eyes. "You know I'm not letting you sleep with me any time soon, right?"

Leave it to Hermione to ruin the moment by pointing out the obvious. He kissed the tip of her nose. "I don't ever want to sleep with you," he confessed before backing away.

"What!"

"Oh don't get me wrong," Draco said with a smirk. "I definitely want to shag you – and when that day comes I will probably be content with my life. I could die a happy man, as they say. But I've seen what you look like in the morning – and you sleep like you are at war with a mountain troll."

Her mouth dropped. "What in the hell are you even talking about?"

"Every morning, before I go to work, I levitate you back to a normal sleeping position, and then I charm the bed so that the bedding doesn't look like it survived a bloody hurricane," he said, a bit too cheeky for Hermione's liking. "The only way I'm sleeping with you is if I find myself a suit of armor."

Rolling her eyes, she closed the gap between them again, jabbing a finger into his chest. "Keep this up and you're going to need the armor for an entirely different reason."

Draco leaned his head down and Hermione kissed him the way he kissed her. She melted into his possessive hands and moaned as he sucked on her bottom lip. "Draco," she whispered again, the two breaking apart so they could breathe.

"Yes?"

Collecting her wits, she pecked his cheek and walked away, stealing another piece of pizza from the counter. "Just thought you should know – Dreaming Draco is a better snog."

He watched as she gave him a playful wink. Shaking his head, he grinned and cocked his head to the side. "I suggest you run, Granger. Because when I catch you, you'll be begging to take that back."

"Well then," she said, frisbee tossing her pizza back to the counter before bolting off, her laughter filling the hallways of his house. He gave her five seconds before chasing her, convinced that in the end, she would let him catch her.


	5. Chapter 5

**_As I was one of the select people to got to try out Pottermore before the October launch – I must say that it was all the information I learned that really kind of inspired me thinking about actually writing a fanfiction and adding the details into the story. I hope you all like it!_**

* * *

><p>Concentrating at work was hardly an option for Draco. He sat in his meetings in a slight daze, his mind continuously flickering back to the scent of Hermione's skin, the sound of her moan as he crushed her mouth with his. They'd spent the rest of the weekend as if they were in their own little world. Hands were held as they walked down the street for a jaunt at the ice cream parlor. Whispers were snuck into each other's ears as they sat curled up on the couch together, watching old black and white muggle movies. Draco knew that eventually, the two of them would have to open up to each other, but Hermione pressed a delicate finger to his lips every time he tried.<p>

"Don't ruin it," she would say, her eyes pleading. "Not yet."

He didn't think talking about the many elephants in the room would ruin anything. Draco knew, however, that not talking would take them nowhere. He had a sneaking suspicion that Hermione wasn't ready to talk about anything because talking meant confronting feelings she'd been consistently ignoring these past few years. There wasn't anything she could say to him that would make him think less of her. Draco's scars were just as deep.

Draco walked down the halls of the Ministry with his colleague, Kirk Attum. Kirk was a Hogwarts graduate in Ravenclaw, a few years younger than Draco. He was an all right guy, though Draco did find him a bit too chatty for his liking most days. He missed the weeks when they started their internship together, and Kirk was too afraid to speak in front of him. Clearly, Draco's old reputation was one that would never diminish through the halls of Hogwarts.

"I heard a rumor about you the other day," Kirk said as the two shuffled into the Ministry Law Office. Kirk snagged a lollypop off LuAnne's desk as he followed Draco down to the smaller office they shared.

"I can only imagine what you heard," Draco said, a bit more sarcastic than he meant to. Sitting down, he lifted his chin to straighten the knot in his tie.

"I heard you're shacking up with _the_ Hermione Granger."

Draco's brows furrowed in Kirk's direction. "She is staying with me until she finds a place." He left out the part where he hoped she never found a job, because if she never found a job she wouldn't begin to look for an apartment. It was too soon for admissions of the sort – not that he would ever confide in Kirk. Harry maybe, but never Kirk.

Kirk's eyes grew. "I thought you two…you know…"

"You thought we what?"

"I thought she had pure, unadulterated loathing for you," Kirk stated. "Plus she's like, a third of the Golden Trio – and everyone knows she had a thing for the other one – you know, not Harry, but the Weasley one."

"I don't know where you get your information from," Draco said with a snarl. "But your informant is severely outdated. I also don't wish to converse about my personal life at work."

Kirk took note of his tone. "Well…I'm going to go to lunch, and then I'm in the chamber the afternoon. I guess I'll, see you around."

Draco acknowledged his goodbye with a flippant hand wave, and focused his eyes on the files for his case tomorrow. He dug his index fingers into his temples and sighed. This was the part of his personality he was convinced would never change – the inability not to bark people's heads off when they inquired about anything he did outside the hours of eight in the morning through five in the afternoon. The office was a friendly enough environment – people talked all the time about their wives and husbands, or who had the best "guess what my kid broke this weekend." Draco would sit and listen politely, even chuckling at a few, but never did he chime in with the rest of them. He didn't see his life as anyone else's business. That's how the Dark Lord liked his followers – keeping to themselves, speaking to no one unless they shared the mark. Draco knew his life was very different from what it used to be, but there were some old habits that he feared would never die.

A knock on the door snapped Draco out of his work. He was irritated, as it was the first time he'd found a way to focus all day, but when he saw Kingsley in the doorway, he shot up out of his chair. "Minister Shacklebolt."

"You know I don't respond to that from you," Kingsley said with a chuckle. He walked in and sat down across from Draco. "How goes it?"

Draco shrugged, sitting back down. "Pretty good. I'm assisting with the Rewls case tomorrow, but it seems pretty open and shut. Petty thievery, really."

Kingsley nodded. "Has Ms. Granger come to her senses about working here yet?"

"You'd have to ask her," Draco replied.

The tall man reclined back in the visitor's chair a bit. "You could always help a Minister out – convince her to work here. She'd be brilliant in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. I'd even let her run it once she got used to it."

Kingsley had a point, Draco thought to himself. She was well known and well liked. But it required working at the Ministry, which for some reason Hermione continued to balk at the idea. "I believe you know as well as I do that no one really convinces Hermione Granger to do anything."

"Right," Kingsley said, visibly perturbed. "But she would be brilliant."

"She'd be brilliant regardless of what she decides to do."

"Has Draco Malfoy grown a bit soft spot for his former nemesis?" Kingsley had a twinkle in his eye.

"It's more than a bit," Draco said. "Don't you dare repeat it."

Kingsley laughed, slapping his leg. "Wouldn't dream of it. I did actually come in here to discuss something other than the brilliant witch – you."

"Me?"

"Yes. While I find your desire to finish this internship and do everything by the book inspiring, I need you to give it up. I just received retirement papers from Knox and Gellum, and you're ready. Beginning in September, you will be flying solo."

Draco craned his neck back and forth. "I don't know...I've only been the internship for two months."

Kingsley leaned forward in his chair. "You're ready – and you're good. Knox even said so the other day and you know that grumpy git hasn't a goddamn thing to say about anyone that isn't rude or foul. Damn curmudgeon. I'm convinced the man will never die because we'll never find a grave that won't spit him back up."

"I just don't want people to say –"

"The hell with whatever people say," Kingsley cut him off. "Anyone says anything about it I will personally see to it that they find _something_ _else_ to discuss."

There was no point in arguing. "Fine. You win."

"Try not to sound like I'm forcing you to eat rotting flesh," Kingsley said. "I know you've been bored out of your skull with this internship. Just like I said you would be." He stood up from his chair, and Draco did the same. He reached out to shake Draco's hand. Grasping it, he gave it a firm shake. "Just for the record – I'm incredibly proud of you."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm proud of you," Kingsley repeated. "You had the all the makings to be an intolerable, insufferable human being. Yet here you stand in a job that is in every regard as honorable as the person I've watched you become. You're a good man, Draco Malfoy. Don't ever let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

He couldn't speak. Stunned, all he could do was return the handshake and give Kinsgley a polite nod as he watched him leave the office. A peculiar feeling flowed through him, as Kingsley's words echoed in his head. Someone was proud of him – and not just anyone – someone Draco respected and looked up to. When his father or Aunt Bellatrix would say they were proud of him, he felt his insides bind into a knot. But when Kingsley said he was proud of him, Draco felt as if he could feel the positive sentiment from his chest straight through to his toes…and for the first time in his life, Draco too, felt proud.

* * *

><p>Hermione needed a job.<p>

She strolled through Diagon Alley, a lot shopping bags in tow. Since cutting her hair at Christmas, she'd been meaning to update her wardrobe to reflect her new look, but never allowed herself the time to do so. Without employment, she found herself with all the time in the world, and today her mood was sky high. What better time to shop than when you're in a great mood? She picked up several items of clothing in muggle London before apparating to Diagon Alley.

The streets were lined with children and their families, collecting items for the return – for some the beginning – of a new year at Hogwarts. Hermione smiled, remembering her first time in Diagon Alley. Her parents were bewildered by the sight of it all as they walked with Professor McGonagall to retrieve Hermione's books and wand.

"_You're positive she's a witch," Mrs. Granger asked the taller witch as they stopped in front of __Ollivander's Wand Shop._

"_Dear, the child keeps making things float into mid-air," Mr. Granger said with a soft chuckle. "Excuse my wife," Hermione heard her father say to Professor McGonagall. "She's still getting used to it all."_

_Professor McGonagall gave a rare smile. "You seem to have adapted well to the idea."_

"_Yes well, I always knew my 'Mione here was exceptionally gifted," Mr. Granger said, reaching for his daughter's hand to give it a squeeze. _

_She felt her cheeks blush against her bushy hair. "Is this where I get my wand?" she asked._

_Professor McGonagall nodded, holding the door open for the Grangers to enter. "Indeed."_

_Upon entering the store, Hermione knew that the day she got her letter to Hogwarts would no longer be the day that changed her life. Today, she was getting a wand – a wand to use and learn real magic. Finally, she found a place where she belonged, standing in a crowded shop with parents and students her age, receiving their wands for the first time. When it was her turn to greet Ollivander, she remembered asking him how she was supposed to choose a wand from the thousands and thousands of stacks in his shop._

"_The wand chooses the wizard – or in your case – the witch," Ollivander said with a grin. "You're a muggle born witch, yes?" He saw the confused look on her face. "Non-magic parents."_

_She__ nodded quickly. "I'm the only magical one in my family, yes. My name's Hermione Granger. My parents are dentists. They tend to people's teeth." _

_Ollivander winced. "I've heard of dentists. I'm much glad to be a wizard in that respect." He disappeared momentarily, before returning with several boxes of wands. He pulled out the first wand. "10 ¾ inches, beautiful vinewood – remarkable really in this color – and a dragon heartstring core."_

_She stared at the wand inside the box with awe. This wasn't like the wand that kook magician used at Sally Henderson's birthday party last year. This wand contained power…what kind, Hermione didn't know. Carefully, she picked up the wand and held it at its base. A shiver went down her spine, and as she held the wand out, she suddenly felt a bond forming, as if the wand knew it belonged to her. _

"_Did you feel it__?" Ollivander whispered._

_Her teeth bit the insides of her lips together as she nodded quickly. "I feel like it wants me."_

"_Only a powerful witch could bond with a wand containing core of a dragon heartstring," Olilvander said, nodding in Professor McGonagall's direction. "Most young wizards and witches bond with wands of a unicorn hair core. To bond with a wand such as this shows how deep the source of magic is within you. I shall expect to see great things from you, Ms. Granger." _

_If her grin grew any wider, Hermione's face would have split in two. _

The children in the streets of Diagon Alley made her long to return to the innocence of childhood. It was hard not to smile at the children and their endless enthusiasm. The muggle parents were easy to spot, their faces reminiscent of her parents. She remembered how her dad took her into Flourish and Botts and bought her every single book on her list, and as a treat, a book titled _Hogwarts: A History_, so she could learn everything about her new school. It remained her favorite book to this day. She remembered her father giving it to her later that evening as he tucked her into bed.

She popped into one of the newer child clothing boutiques and picked up a few jumpers for baby Albus and a cute navy blue jacket for James. It would be fall soon – Hermione's favorite season. Her birthday was coming up as well, though she would be perfectly fine to see it glossed over as a regular day. She didn't feel like she was turning 23. She hadn't felt like a girl in her twenties unless she was emotional about someone or something. Her emotions were on par for her age – maybe even a little bit immature at times – but her actions and way she viewed live on the other hand were that of a thirty-something.

Her thoughts trailed to Draco as she meandered through a higher end store that sold men and women's dress robes. She fingered the various neckties on the round table within the tailored suit section. Hermione wondered if she should get something for Draco, to thank him for allowing her to bum around his house, wallowing in her inability to make a decision. When he would get ready to leave for work in the morning, she would sit with the newspaper in the sitting room by the door, peering over the top to watch him as he looked at his reflection in the mirror by the coat rack. Draco would give the knot in his necktie a final tug before his hands smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in his vest. Before he'd leave, Draco would reach for the doorknob and look in her direction, saying _Granger_ with a wink before leaving. She should get him something, she thought while picking up a dark, emerald green tie. Hermione asked him about paying rent the other day, but he shook his head no. He refused to allow her to pay for the company he was enjoying.

Hermione toyed with various shades of green, dark purple, gray, and blue before deciding that she couldn't pick between them. It wasn't like he wouldn't get use out of them. Besides – after her trip to Gringotts to get an updated bank statement, she knew seven neck ties wasn't going to put her in a bind. _How does it feel to be one of the wealthiest wizards in Europe?_ growled the grumpy Goblin who scribbled her balance on a piece of parchment. She didn't answer him, not feeling up to dignifying his inappropriate remarks with an answer.

She read an article in _The Daily Prophet_ about the children who were orphaned during the war, doing follow up stories on children they did stories on during the immediate aftermath. Teddy Lupin was one of those children, and Hermione couldn't help the few tears that streamed down her cheeks as she read the words used to describe his wonderful parents. She wasn't how she was going to do it, but she decided then that she would figure out a way to use her money to benefit the children who paid the ultimate price during the rise and subsequent fall of Voldermort.

Hermione walked back down the main street of Diagon Alley towards the port key to take her back to Draco's neighborhood when she heard a low whistle followed by a catcall. Furious, she whipped her head around to glare at the ludicrous man. As she saw the tall gangly redhead standing on the behind her on the cobblestone street, her mouth dropped. "George Weasley you foul man!" she laughed.

George opened his arms wide and Hermione gave him a crushing hug, bags and all. "You look good, Granger!"

She pulled away from him and laughed. "You do too! How have you been? How's the shop?"

"Opened a second store in Hogsmeade last year," George said through a grin. "What about you? How was New York? Are you back for good?"

"I'm ok, what I saw of New York was great, because as you know I worked quite often, and yes, I'm back for good," Hermione replied.

"I like the hair – very un-Granger like – but in a good way," George said. "Merlin help ol' Ronniekins if he sees you. If he doesn't feel like a daft git he most certainly will when he sees you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I believe he'd have to take a break from his life of different women in different hotels in order for that to happen. I don't believe I'll be running into Ronald anytime soon."

George grinned mischievously. "That's where you're wrong Granger. Ronald's back. Came home just the other day."

"What! Why? Does he know I'm back?"

"He brought a girl home with him," George replied. "Mum's not too wild about her, of course, but Dad keeps her under control. Pretty girl – blond, Irish, but she giggles like a twelve year old. It's quite annoying, actually. Percy called her the Irish Lavender Brown – and you know Percy never cracks a joke."

There may never be a day where the words "Lavender Brown" could be mentioned without Hermione's gag reflex threating to test itself. Hermione wasn't one to hold many grudges, but Lavender Brown was one she would never let go. "Well, as Ronald is happy, I guess that's all that matters."

George shoved his hands into his khaki pants pockets. "Maybe. He was never going to be good enough for you – you know that, right?"

"It's awfully kind of you to say," Hermione replied, brushing a hand on his arm.

"It's the truth. Mum reminds him of it every chance he gets. She knows you're back, by the way. She's a little upset you haven't been by to see her. You should surprise her one day."

Hermione wasn't sure if she could face Molly Weasley without breaking down into uncontrollable sobs. Molly always treated Hermione like a daughter, and Hermione loved Molly for it. When she left Ron, she feared backlash from the entire Weasley clan, which Ginny told her was rubbish. She missed her fireside chats with Molly the most, and feared that her breaking things off with Ron caused Molly to be disappointed in her. "I will try to make it over."

"You should come with Draco – we have a pick up quidditch match every once in awhile." She cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows scrunched as George laughed. "Thought we didn't know about your little friendship, did ya now?"

"Has anyone ever told you how awful you are, George?"

"Not since you left for America." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I have to get back to the store. Tell that git you live with I said hello, will ya?"

Hermione nodded. "It is great to see you, George."

George winked. "Believe me, Granger – the pleasure was all mine."

She decided to pop into a few more shops before going back home. Hermione was elated she ran into George, but know Ron was back was causing her brain to let her tightly concealed emotions she'd suppressed for so long to seep through the edges. If she had been in New York, she would have gone back to work and pulled an all nighter, trying to figure out the best way to recreate various books that never had a single copy made. Since working wasn't an option, she chose shopping as a quick remedy to keep her mind away.

* * *

><p>Draco managed to pull himself away from the office and be home by six. As he walked through the front door, he noticed the foyer was filled with shopping bags. It looked like she hit every store both muggle and wizard alike. He yanked the knot loose in his tie, dropping his briefcase by the closet door. Draco feared peeking too far into the bags – much like going through a woman's purse – he knew well enough when to leave a mystery as such. However, he had never seen such collateral damage in the form of paper and plastic bags. He picked up some of the bags and stacked them on top of other bags, making way to walk through the hall. "Merlin," he said aloud. "Someone was busy."<p>

He called out for Hermione, but heard nothing. Draco made his way up the stairs and quietly popped a head into her bedroom. She wasn't there. He looked in some of the other empty bedrooms before meandering up to the third floor. "Hermione?" he said, walking up the stairs into the study that was connected to his own personal library. She was asleep on the leather sofa near the window, a ratty copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ draped across her chest. Quietly, Draco approached her and lifted the book. He thought it was his as he flipped through the pages until he stumbled across the note written on the inside cover.

_To My __Dearest Daughter:_

_I honestly thought it to be a fluke the day you sat in your highchair, __barely a year old, giggling with delight as your mashed potatoes hung in the air like a misplaced cloud. Your mother and I knew you were something extraordinary when we brought you home from the hospital, and this new adventure you are about to embark upon is proof that we were right all along. Hermione Jean – you are the light of our lives, and no matter what you do or who you are, we will always be most proud to be called your parents._

_Love, Dad_

Draco felt as if he invaded her privacy by reading her father's note. What he would have given to have parents like hers who cared for their child which such passion, such love. Setting the book down on the opposite end of the couch, he bent over and brushed a light kiss on her lips. "Wake up, sleepy head."

He watched as she fluttered her eyelids as if she was willing herself to wake. "Hey," she drowsily drawled. "How was work?"

"Kingsley practically booted me out of my internship. Told me it was a waste of time and wants me to start working on my own come September."

She stretched her arms above her head, her shirt rising a bit to expose a bit of her stomach, which didn't go unnoticed by Draco. "Good," she replied, propping herself up a bit. "You're too smart to waste your talents for an entire year."

He sat down on the cushion next to her once she made room by bending her knees to her chest. "How do you know if I'm smart?"

"Because Kingsley says you are," Hermione replied as if the answer was obvious.

"He wants you at the Ministry bad, by the way. Wants you to work with the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

She nodded. "He mentioned it once or twice by owl."

"It doesn't peak your interest at all?" Draco asked, draping an arm on the back of the couch.

"It does…and I'll probably take it. I just don't know what I want to do and I don't want to disappoint anyone. What if I take the job and hate it? Then what? Quit? I would be beyond mortified." Hermione moved and curled into Draco's chest, tucking her legs underneath her as his arm moved to drape around her.

"What if you take the job and love it?" He gave her a squeeze. "Meetings with other Ministries, bossing all sorts of people around…sounds like it's right up your alley, Granger."

She looked up at him. "Are you calling me bossy?"

"Never."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not bossy."

"Absolutely not."

She sighed. "I might be a little bit bossy."

"Just a little bit."

"But it honestly isn't my fault that I believe I have the right way to do things! I'm usually right. It's just my nature. Why do you think Harry kept me around all those years?"

Draco dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "I don't think it was because you were right all the time. To him, you're family."

She snuggled closer to him. "This is true."

They sat in silence for a moment, the two relishing each other's company. Hermione snaked her arms around his torso and Draco let out a sigh of contentment. "So…"

"So…"

"I'd ask you how your day was, but judging by the explosion of bags downstairs, I'd say you did your part in stimulating the economy."

Hermione blushed. "I managed to get a little carried away."

"A little?"

"It was an odd day," she admitted. She retracted her arms and turned so that her back was leaning into his chest. "I ran into George."

"I haven't seen him in awhile – how is he?"

"Good," she said with a nod. "Busy with the shop. He said you guys play quidditch sometimes?"

Draco nodded, wondering why she was moving so he couldn't see her face. He playfully tugged a lock of hair and she turned her neck so she could shoot him a glare. "We do – he's still a pretty fair beater." She turned her head back around to stare at the bookshelves and he knew something was up. "Anything else happen?"

Hermione was silent. She didn't want to talk about Ron. Not with Draco. There was a laundry list a mile long of things she didn't want to talk to Draco about. They were thing that would eventually have to be discussed, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Then she remembered the ties. "Oh! I got you a present! Well, presents really, but presents nevertheless! Do you want to see?"

She leapt off the couch and reached for Draco's hands. He took them, only to promptly pull her back down to the couch. "While I'm intrigued by presents, I know you're hiding something. Spill."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"You're a horrendous liar, Hermione. Spill it."

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

He threw his hands up and bolted to his feet. Draco paced back and forth in front the couch. "What happened today?" he finally asked, stopping in front of his feet.

"Nothing _happened_."

"Why won't you talk to me?" Draco begged. "We flirt, we kiss, we hold hands…when I'm not with you I want to be with you and when I am with you I feel like we avoid…everything, for fear it might be too hard for the other." He pulled Hermione to her feet, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I can take whatever you throw at me, Granger. So just please, for bloody sakes, please, please, talk to me."

Hermione blinked back tears and shook her head no. "I can't."

"Since when does Hermione Granger say I can't?"

"Draco…"

"Tell me what is wrong. Please."

"It's embarrassing!"

"What's embarrassing?"

"_Everything!" _

Hermione dissolved into tears and Draco instinctively pulled her into him, holding her as he shushed her softly. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. "I just…I want this to be real, Hermione. I want us to do more than scrape the surface. I know it won't be done in one day – in one conversation – but if we don't start somewhere…"

She sniffled, pulling away. Hermione was an incredibly proud person. Behind her bossy demeanor and know-it-all ways, she was terrified of failure. Her parents' death felt like fault – regardless of the fact that it was the farthest thing from the truth. Her inability to have a lasting and fulfilling relationship with Ron she felt was her failure. She wasn't strong enough to get over parents and move on with him. She wasn't smart enough to convince Ron that he had what it took to become an Auror, and there was more to him than being a sidekick to the Boy-Who-Lived.

Looking at Draco, she tried to speak, but couldn't. How was she supposed to tell him that she was afraid that everything she felt for him was wrong? How she was afraid to take a job in the Ministry not because she couldn't handle the pressure, but because she was afraid to let Kingsley down? The death of her parents and the relationship she desperately tried to hold together with all by herself with Ron…she couldn't handle feeling failure like that again. Failure would break her. She just knew it.

Draco shoved his hands into his pockets. He couldn't pry it out of her, though he'd be lying if he said he hadn't contemplated it a time or two. Anytime he would try to go first, figuring if he opened up, she'd be more inclined to do the same, she'd change the subject, or snog him senseless. Not that he was complaining about the snogging – it was his new favorite hobby with Hermione. But they had to start somewhere. If they didn't, the house would be filled with shopping bags and the stores in London would be empty.

"I know I will never be worthy of you, Hermione," Draco said, speaking calmly. She tried to interrupt but he held up a hand. "Your bravery is endless, even when your heart is filled with doubt. Your loyalty is indestructible, the evidence etched into your skin. I know that for as long as we are together, whether it be friends or more, I will have to endure the whispers, the stares, and the gossip of those that know us as they wonder what horrendous thing I could have done to make you willingly stand in my presence."

"Draco…"

"I've done horrible things in my life. Things I can never change. Things that will haunt my dreams for eternity. But I refuse to let that be my life." He removed the cufflinks from his right arm and hoisted his sleeve up to his elbow. "This mark – is a Dark Mark to everyone. It reminds everyone of the unforgivable things that happened, the unforgivable things I was forced to be a part of. It's how I looked at the mark for the longest time. But I don't look at it that way anymore."

Draco stepped closer to Hermione, brushing the small strands of hair near her cheek behind her ear. "When I see that mark, I'm reminded of what I survived, and of everything I never want to be." He leaned in and gave her a soft, slow kiss. "When I look at you," he whispered. "I think of everything I want to be. For you."

She reached a hand to his cheek, a thumb grazing his lips. "What if you wake up and change your mind?"

"About what?"

"Everything," she whispered.

"It will never happen."

"Draco…"

"I meant it when I said I would spend every day showing you how sorry I was for everything, that I would spend my life making it up to you if you would let me," he said, lacing his fingers with hers.

Hermione's eyes closed and she felt him kiss the tip of her nose. Everything she wished for with her Ron was happening now with Draco. Everything felt forced with Ron. Forced by her. She wanted it so bad that she would have done anything. And now she stood in front of a man whom she knew came with a bigger risk than anything she'd ever done, and with that came the idea of failure that she was most certain she'd never recover from.

"Ron's back," she whispered, looking away as she didn't want to see the look on his face.

Draco stepped back, his hands retreating back to his pockets. "Oh."

"George told me, and I just…I don't know what happened." She began to pace back and forth, talking quickly with her hands. "Of course I knew I'd eventually have to run into him again. It wasn't like Ronald Weasley was avoidable forever."

He snorted. "Unfortunately."

She looked at his face, and felt her heart hurt. He was avoiding looking at her, as if he was waiting for her to say otherwise. "I don't want him back, Draco."

He didn't look at her. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "Draco, that part of my life is over forever – I just, I just never properly dealt with the emotion of it all. I desperately wanted Ron and I to work and I tried so hard and it was never acknowledged, never enough – I would _never_ go back to that. If anything, I'm more mortified with myself for trying so hard to make the impossible work."

Draco shrugged. "You're not the same person you were four years ago, Hermione. He might not be either."

"Please. George said he brought some slag home that Percy dubbed 'the Irish Lavender Brown'."

"Percy made a joke?"

"Right? So she must be a piece of work. But that isn't the point." Hermione sat down on the couch, her legs pressed precisely together, her hands resting evenly on her knees. "I've always been a planner. I like plans. They make me feel safe. Since I've come home, I feel like I've drifted into uncharted waters. It doesn't quite suite my personality."

"Would it make you feel better if I said falling for you wasn't ever a part of my plan either?" Draco asked. He sat back down next to her, slouching back into the couch. "You scare the shit out of me, Granger."

"Ditto." She turned to face him, his emotions reading all over his face. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess."

Draco closed his eyes and reached for her hand. "We're both a mess, Granger."

"Not very conducive for a proper relationship, I suppose."

He pulled her down into him, holding her tightly. "We can figure this out together, Hermione. We just have to do more of…this."

"What, melting down?" she asked with a half hearted laugh.

"Talking," Draco corrected. He closed his eyes as she snuggled closer. "Just promise me one thing, Granger."

She looked up at him. "That'll depend on the promise."

He cracked an eye open. "That you will never leave me for the Weasel."

She broke out into an uncontrollable laughter, clutching at Draco's vest as he joined her, the two dissolving into giggles, egged on by emotional fatigue. "Oh Draco…" she said rather dramatically while regaining her composure. Hermione flung a leg over his lap and pulled herself up, straddling him as she dragged her fingers through the sides of his hair. "I can definitely promise you that."

Her lips met his, and as he opened his mouth, she pulled the back of his hair, deepening the kiss to the point of desperation. Draco did the same, his hands snaking up the back of her flimsy shirt. He returned the sentiment until neither one could breathe. "Can we be done?" she whispered, stealing another kiss from his lips.

"With what?" he asked.

"The talking. For tonight anyway," she quickly added.

Laughing, he nodded. "Yes. We can be done." He kissed her again. "Now – where are these presents you were talking about earlier?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**OMG. So I have to gush and give everyone who has added my story as a favorite, alert, or left a review the world's biggest internet hug known to mankind. A writer by nature, I have been blocked for months, and while it's only fanfiction - I feel other creativity stirring as I've been writing this week. I started writing this story around 9am this morning, and I finished I up about ten minutes ago (it's nearly 10pm where I live). It's the longest chapter (7000+ words) and I'm torn with it. I love it because I feel like it's going where I want it to go but I feel like it might be too dialogue heavy. Just my thoughts though. Only yours matter :) I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed spending my Saturday writing it.**_

_**Also...as always, still beta-less. I've been editing chapters in between writing breaks so excuse errors/continuity problems when you see them. I'll eventually catch them all.**_

* * *

><p>"Mother? Mother are you here?"<p>

Draco flooed into his mother's cottage, located in the countryside of Winchester, and only heard the echo of his voice. He hadn't made the trip out to see his mother since Hermione came back to London. Draco wasn't avoiding his mother, per say, but the relationship he and his mother had was a four-year work in progress. He often wondered if they could be just a normal mother - son duo, but with most everything having to do with a Malfoy, normal wasn't the norm.

He peered out the window of her sitting room, and saw her tending to her garden in the back of her house in her white linen dress robes, an wicker hat with a large brim perched atop her graying hair tied in place with a black satin bow beneath her chin. She began wearing her hair down after his father passed two years ago, only pinning it up with perfection when she had an event to go to - which was rare considering Narcissa never went anywhere formal without her husband, and now her son.

His attire was hardly appropriate for wandering in the gardens, as he flooed over from his office straight to her house. Just as Kingsley said, September 1 would be the day he'd fly solo, and fly he did. He had five cases reassigned to him, so he spent the day holed up in his new office getting familiar with the clients. He wore his charcoal gray suit with a deep plum colored tie Hermione picked out for him during her shopping been a few weeks back. Never did Draco ever think to own anything of the purple realm, but as he allowed her to tie the tie for him this morning, she ran her fingers over the slick fabric upon finishing and gushed. "Draco, it looks gorgeous on you!"

He'd wear a magenta tie with neon green polka dots if that were to be her reaction.

Draco walked out the side door of the cottage, stepping on each square stone that led him to the garden. "Hello, Mother."

Narcissa spun around, holding a basket in her hand filled with flowers. "Well hello, son," she said with a pleasant enough smile. "I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"Not entirely possible," Draco said, hands in his pockets. He rocked back and forth on his feet. "Lovely flowers."

She smiled. "Just trying to enjoy as many flowers as I can before fall comes. I can hardly believe it's September already."

"Of course, Mother."

"Care to help me?" Narcissa asked.

"Certainly, Mother." Not exactly wild about walking around in the garden with his dress shoes, Draco opened the small white gate and walked towards her. He never tried a _scourgify _on imported Italian leather shoes before, but as soon as he stepped into a glob of mud near some over-watered plants, he realized that he'd be doing just that. He held back his trademark grimace and took a pair of sheers from his mother as they walked together towards a patch of black-eyed susans. "Sorry I've been away," he said, watching his mother out of the corner of his eye as she clipped the stems so he could replicate. "Work has been rather hectic."

"I used to hear your father say that all the time," Narcissa said, clipping a row of flowers in a tempo that mirrored her unspoken agitation, most likely to his lack of visiting. At least that's what Draco assumed.

Draco snipped a few flowers, laying them in her basket she held hooked on her arm. "Father used to work late so he could help conspire how to ruin lives of others while inadvertently ruining ours. I work all the time helping people who need it. Two entirely different things, if you ask me."

"You shouldn't speak ill of a man who is no longer around to defend himself," Narcissa said coolly.

"Even if he was around, Mother, he has no defense." He forcefully handed the sheers back to her. "I never understand it."

"Understand what, Draco?"

"How you have the ability to defend such a vile individual who was never worthy of being called a man in the first place."

Narcissa quickly shook her head. "I won't listen to you speak this way about your father. He may have done…unforgivable things, but he is still your father and I implore you to remember that."

"Because it would be so easy to forget," he snapped. Draco immediately regretted his tone when he saw his mother's usual steeled facade fade. "I'm sorry, Mother," he said, his voice losing its edge.

She gave him a small smile and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Apology accepted." As she turned around to continue her snipping, Draco rolled his eyes and reached his hands out as if he wanted to shake her for a split second. His mother never apologized for anything. If she ever did, he was sure he'd drop dead from the shock of it all. "You'll never guess whom I ran into the other day, dear," Narcissa said as she picked up her dress in the front as not to step on it while she walked across the gardens to her rose bushes.

"Probably not," Draco said, dutifully following her.

"Helena Greengrass," Narcissa said, an unnerving smile in her voice that was very much noticed by her son. "She asked about you, of course."

"Of course."

"And I told her, I said, 'Draco lives in London,' and she said, 'Why, so does Astoria!' so naturally, I said 'I'll be sure to tell him so he can call on her, properly of course,' and you know what Helena said to me, Draco?"

She knew. Of course his mother knew. The damn woman always knew everything and it was infuriating. His mother always avoided becoming a true Death Eater, most likely because his father managed to cut a deal with Voldermort to protect his wife. It was the only remotely honorable thing about his father - the love he had for his wife. That wasn't to say that Narcissa didn't share many of the beliefs, including the ideas of blood purity.

"The mudblo - sorry, muggles," Narcissa quickly corrected. "That you dated at University were one thing, Draco." She continued to cut roses with her back to Draco. "I figured it was a phase. Your father had just passed, and it was your way of, I don't know, rebelling maybe? I'm sure they were nice enough, the girls, not that you ever allowed me to meet any of them - "

"Get to the point, Mother," Draco said through his clenched jaw.

She whipped around, removing her gardening gloves and tossing them into the basket on the pile of flowers. "When were you going to tell me that you were _involved_ with Hermione Granger?" Of all the women you could associate yourself with -"

"Don't say her name like that," Draco spat. "You have no idea who she is."

"I know enough about her," Narcissa spoke, an edge to her voice. "Your father - "

"Is no longer a factor in any part of my decision making, Mother, and hasn't been for quite some time." He kept his hands in his pockets, clenched into fists. "Secondly, not that it is any of your business, but Hermione and I are _not_ involved…at least, not like that, anyway. I'd like to be, of course, but she's been back for a mere two months and it's not something either of us are rushing."

Narcissa sighed. "Draco…"

"No, Mother," he stated. "I won't hear any more about it. I care very much for her - more than I've ever cared about anyone - and you will not ruin it for me. Don't make me choose."

Her mouth dropped ever so slightly. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He walked towards his mother and lightly kissed her cheek, her mouth still agape. "I love you, Mother, despite everything. But don't test me on this."

Narcissa gave him a quick nod. "She's been back two months, you say?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I just wonder how attached one could possibly be in such a short span of time."

Draco scratched the back of his head and let out a sigh. "Attached enough to never regret choosing her, if that's what you force me to do."

Narcissa sighed. She untied the ribbon beneath her chin and removed her hat so she could look directly into Draco's eyes, the only part of her Draco inherited. He could see in his eyes that he was serious with the words he spoke. She remembered the same look, defending her husband to Andromeda when rumors sparked all those years ago about him taking the dark mark. "I cannot simply change the way I've been thinking for nearly a half century overnight."

"You can," Draco insisted. "Because your only son is asking you to."

* * *

><p>Hermione ran into Harry at the Ministry, hoping she'd catch Draco before he left to tell him that she accepted Kingsley's offer to be the Deputy Head of International Magical Cooperation. Harry kissed her on the cheek, letting her know she just missed him, but that he could use a bit of help if she was up to it.<p>

Harry held a finger to his lips as they flooed into his house. He tiptoed around the lower level, looking for any signs of Ginny. The spot by the door where she usually left her purse and James' travel bag were still gone. "Ok," he said with relief. "She's still at the Burrow. Quick - follow me."

Hermione obeyed, and walked out to Harry's workshop and saw random crib parts scattered around the place. He had a hopeless look on his face. "I still have three months before the baby gets here, but Gin is on my ass about this bloody nursery being put together so it is one less thing to worry about."

"Understandable," Hermione replied. "But Harry, I don't know how to build a crib any more than you do."

"But we could probably figure it out together," Harry said optimistically. "It's what we do, right? We see a problem, and we fix it."

"I'm not sure you can compare horcrux hunting to crib building." She picked up one what appeared to be the side of the crib. "I must say the pieces look to be well made."

"Building the pieces was actually rather easy. Arthur and Charlie helped me with that much - but don't tell Gin. He got all excited about using this tool called a jigsaw. You know how Arthur gets about muggle power tools. Pretty good with 'em too, as you can see."

Hermione laughed. "I guess figuring out how to put it together so that it doesn't collapse on my future godson won't be too difficult. We should probably paint the pieces first, though."

"Probably."

"Are you wanting to paint them with magic, or by hand?"

"Eh, I suppose we'd get the damn thing built quicker with a swish and flick."

"I'm sensing a 'but' in there."

Harry made a face. "My father, he built my crib with his hands and my mother, she carved the intricate designs that you can still see despite the wood stain I used when I restored the crib for James. I don't remember my parents, but I realized they loved me before they met me when I pulled that crib from storage. My parents created something with their two hands out of love for me. I want to do the same for my children."

Hermione stood next to him, linking an arm with his. "You're a good man, Harry Potter."

"I try," he said with sincerity.

"You wouldn't rather build this crib with Draco? Isn't that what men do together - manly things like construction?"

"Yes, well, I figured it might be a little too sentimental for Draco's demeanor," Harry said through a laugh. "Besides, I haven't really been able to talk to you since you've been back."

Hermione flashed him a smile. "I miss you too, Harry."

"Good. Now I just need to have the parts all separated, and I have these instructions that I printed off from the Internet - handy little invention if I do say so myself. I reckon it won't be too difficult to put together - I just needed an extra set of hands, is all."

"Right. So decide right now - swish and flick for the paint - or painting by hand."

"I don't suppose he'll love me less if I take the easy way out. Ginny does want it finished, after all."

"She does."

"I'm sure Albus will realize later in life that making his mother happy sometimes requires compromises."

Hermione nodded. Ginny was a dear friend of hers, but she was also very pregnant, and was stressing with wanting everything ready in case the baby came early. She could sympathize with Ginny - she'd probably be the same way. While Ginny had a back up plan, Hermione knew she was getting on Harry because he would have procrastinated it otherwise, thus forcing her to use the backup plan. She could be as flippant as she wanted when talking about Harry's sentimentality, but Hermione knew that Ginny found it more endearing than her words could express.

"Let's put it together," Hermione suggested. "And then once it's together, we can set a carving spell to imitate what your mother did to your crib. You can give Albus a piece of your parents just as you did for James."

Harry nodded, reaching for the hand she had clutched on his upper arm. "This is why I needed you, 'Mione. You always know what to do."

She let out a halfhearted laugh as the two began to separate the pieces in order that the directions said to. As Hermione began to put everything in a logical order, Harry was meddling, trying to get a start on putting the frame together. Frustrated, she snatched the instruction pamphlet from the table and wailed on his shoulder. "Stop touching everything for Merlin's sake!"

"Blimey, 'Mione!" he rubbed his shoulder. "Glad to see you're still violent."

"It's a folded pamphlet - I'm sure it won't scar," Hermione replied. The two stared at each other, irritated for seconds before laughing. "Some things may never change."

"That's what I usually hang my hopes on," replied Harry. "Now, are you done doing whatever it is that you do so we can get started?"

Hermione handed him a screwdriver, eight screws, and a bracket. "Let's build this thing."

* * *

><p>Draco apparated from his mother's back yard into the Potters' living room. He wanted to talk to Harry and Ginny about his mother, because while he wanted her to change, he knew better than to wish for the impossible. Ginny especially had a way of putting things into perspective. He realized no one was inside, but through the large kitchen window, could see Harry and Hermione in his workshop through the sliding glass door entrance. She appeared to be bossing him around with tools, which meant he caved and asked her for help. Draco offered to help build the crib when he heard Ginny nagging him a week or so ago, but Draco was about as handy as Harry. While he enjoyed manual labor, there were some things he would always rely on magic for - and building anything was one of them.<p>

Once again, he felt as if he was an intruder, watching the two of them interact. They were always in sync with each other, whether they were speaking or in complete silence. It wasn't that Draco was jealous of Harry. He knew Harry was madly in love with his wife. Draco hoped someday, he too would be as in sync with Hermione as she was with Harry. If it was any kind of jealousy, it was the kind that made him wish he were more like Harry. She was so comfortable around him, regardless of the situation. Draco and Hermione's comfort level with one another was increasing daily, but they still were cautious with each other.

"It gets less awkward with time."

Draco practically leapt out of his skin. "Who taught you to sneak up on people like that?"

"I have seven brothers." Ginny said with a laugh. "I'm excellent at skulking in the shadows."

"You should've been a Slytherin."

"Maybe." She stood in line with Draco, staring at her husband with Hermione. She knew she'd see Hermione in there building that crib with him eventually. "I used to be insanely jealous of Hermione," she admitted.

Draco gave her a look. "How is that possible? The entire school knew the torch she carried for Ron." He tried to keep his voice even as he said Ron's name, failing miserably.

If Ginny heard it, she didn't acknowledge it. "Yes, but when they left to look for the Horcruxes, and Ron abandoned them…I don't know. A boy and a girl, completely isolated from the world, nothing and no one but each other? I had all sorts of thoughts racing through my adolescent head. I was only sixteen, convinced Harry Potter was my soul mate and that he would be taken away from me."

"He is, isn't he? Your soul mate, anyway."

"Absolutely," Ginny said. "I've loved my husband since I was nine. But the two of them together…I know nothing happened when they were alone in the woods, or ever for that matter. I threatened to beat it out of him once - right before we were engaged."

"Shocking," Draco said, wrapping an arm around Ginny, giving her a squeeze. "You threatening violence."

"Shut it," Ginny replied with a smirk. They watched as Harry and Hermione laughed about something, her moving her hands like she was slicing something, only making Harry laugh harder. "She was so lost after her she found out her parents died, and he sat there with her for hours if she needed him to. Ron, of course, should have been the one consoling her, but Ron's didn't know what to do with her. It isn't an excuse for how he treated her, his selfishness, but it was what it was."

It was a rare moment to see Ginny with her guard down. Draco had only seen it one other time, nearly a year after James was born. Harry was out on a mission and James was sick with a double ear infection. The two of them weren't entirely friends yet, but she called flooed to his house in the middle of the night, just as exhausted and upset as the baby. Arthur and Molly were on a holiday to Morocco, and Ginny was out of options and her sanity was nonexistent. After an hour of pacing back and forth as Draco rocked the squalling infant, James eventually calmed down, and when Harry came home the next morning and found an empty house, he went straight to Draco's and found the three of them asleep on the couch. Ginny had her legs in Draco's lap, Draco had James tucked in the crook of his arm.

"Fair enough." He let go of Ginny and crossed his arms against his chest. "Did Harry ever tell you what happened in the woods?"

She shook her head no. "All I know of what happened is what I hear from Ron, because four years later he won't shut the hell up about it. Harry doesn't talk about it. All he said when I asked him was that he loved me, and being away from me reminded him of it daily."

Draco chewed on the inside of his cheek. "I wonder if she and I will ever be that way."

"What way is that?"

"Like that," he gestured towards the workshop. "We've just recently started opening up to each other, but I hope one day, she and I are like that."

Ginny laughed. She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out four glasses. Summoning a tray from the pantry, it floated towards her as she set the glasses on it. Ginny pulled a pitcher of lemonade from the fridge and filled each glass. Putting the pitcher away, she grabbed the tray from mid air and set it on the counter. "I've known my husband a long time, and I'm pretty in tune with him and what goes on in that shaggy head of his, and he is the same with me." She walked towards the back door and Draco skipped a few steps, beating her to it so he could open it for her. "But Harry and Hermione's connection is borderline creepy."

"Are we going to interrupt them?" Draco asked.

Ginny set the tray down on the patio table. "Nah - they look like they're almost done. He'll notice us eventually." She sat down on the cushy patio chair and sighed. "James is spending the night at Mum's house. I'm so looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow."

Draco laughed. "Sounds like an excellent plan."

"I'm so rude," Ginny suddenly said, handing him a glass. "I didn't even ask why you came by, unless you were looking for Hermione."

"I was looking for you and Harry, actually. You more than Harry, really, not that he couldn't help, but I just needed to talk."

Ginny arched an eyebrow. "Is everything ok?"

"My mother knows," Draco confessed. "And I told her that if she made me choose, I'd choose Hermione."

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny said before taking a drink. "You're absolutely adorable when you don't mean to be.'

He rolled his eyes. "Don't get all sentimental on me, Gin."

She rested her hands on her belly, laughing. "Albus is quite the kicker. You want to feel?"

Draco held his hands up. "Yeah…no offense, Gin," he started to say as he felt his arm yanked forward. She pressed his hand on the side of her stomach, trapping it with her hands. His heart jumped as he felt one kick after the other. "Whoa," was all he could muster.

"Indeed." She let his hand go, and Draco was reluctant to pull it away. When he felt Albus kick again, he smiled before sitting back in his chair. "So your mother knows about Hermione and didn't take it well. She'll get over it."

Draco shook his head. "She won't. I know my mother. It isn't that she thinks there's anything wrong with Muggles, but she does think it wrong to marry one."

"Purebloods are a dying breed," Ginny remarked. "Unless you all wanted to marry your cousins to keep the dream alive."

He laughed at her sense of humor. "I've not talked about my mother yet with Hermione, though I suppose at some point, I'll have to."

"You're mother realizes that Hermione is one of the most powerful witches of any generation in recent memory, right? Ginny asked. "That's considering everyone - pure and half bloods alike."

"It's the principle of it all."

"And you want my advice about it?"

Draco nodded. "Though I think I know what you're going to say, I still need to hear it."

Ginny relaxed back in her chair and used her want to transfigure the empty chair next to her as a footstool so she could prop up her swollen ankles. "Your mother's happiness isn't worth a lifetime of misery. You have paid your dues to that life, and it doesn't fit in with who you've become. If you think that you can have a relationship with Hermione - an honest, loving, and respectful relationship that you both deserve - then your mother can either accept it, or learn what it truly means to be alone."

Draco sighed, slumping back in his chair. He yanked the knot in his tie and popped the top button of his collar. "I just have to hope that my mother will come around."

"And if she doesn't?"

He shrugged, staring as he saw Harry hug Hermione. He could tell she was upset, probably telling Harry something that Draco would have to pry out of her later. He wished he was the one hugging her. "I meant what I said. If my mother makes me choose, Hermione wins."

* * *

><p>"So you really haven't shagged him?"<p>

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione shrieked. "What kind of question is that?"

"An honest one - you've been in that house for two months."

"We don't even share a bed yet!"

"Wait - what?"

Hermione steadied the end of the crib against the two sides, the frame almost finished as Harry laid on the ground, trying to screw in the final screws through the brackets. "I kind of, thrash around in my sleep. Draco says when he checks on me in the morning, it looks like I've been at war with a mountain troll."

"Still?"

"What do you mean, still?"

Harry grunted, contorting his arm so he could angle the screwdriver to tighten the screws. "You used to sleep like that in the tent, and again right after the war ended." She could see the concern on his face. "How often are your nightmares?"

"I don't know, three times a week maybe. Depends on the week, you know?"

"How bad were they when you found out Ron was back?"

She looked away. "Every night," she mumbled.

"Same dream?"

Hermione nodded. "Except Draco is in them now."

"Draco isn't going anywhere," Harry said, finishing up the final screw. He looked at Hermione, who was looking everywhere but him. "Draco isn't going anywhere," he repeated. "Neither is Ginny, or James, or the baby, or me." Harry moved out from under the crib and Hermione grabbed his hands, helping him stand. "Let him in," he told her.

"I'm trying," Hermione said. She bit her lips together. "I'm just scared…"

"Of what?"

"Failure. Heartbreak. Investing time and energy into someone who will disappoint me when I need him the most." Hermione felt Harry pull her into him as she began to silently cry. She was so tired of her fear manifesting in tears.

Harry let her go a bit, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Ron was never going to love you the way you were meant to be loved. If you take anything away from that relationship, 'Mione, then it should be that he showed you everything you didn't want."

She nodded, sniffling as she wiped her eyes again with the heels of her hand. "I'm so tired of being an emotional disaster," she said with a laugh.

"Those that love you don't mind," Harry said. He heard the slight sound of a familiar laugh, and looked out the sliding glass door, finding Draco with his hand forcefully pressed against Ginny's stomach. "Look at that," Harry said, pointing to his wife.

Hermione smiled. "Did you ever…"

"Never," Harry said. "Don't let Malfoy fool you - those two like each other a bit more than either will ever let on."

Laughing, Hermione shook her head. "He can be very sweet."

Harry agreed. "Let him sleep with you - wait no, no, no, no, not like that!" he stuttered. "I mean, if you want to, your choice, obviously, but the actual act of sleeping in the same bed as you - let him."

"He won't - he thinks I might maim him."

"You won't."

She raised her eyebrows. "How would you…"

He shrugged. "The tent. I used to crawl in bed with you when I'd hear you." His cheeks blushed a deep red, his hands fiddling with each other. "I'd uh, hold on to you, you know, before it would get bad and uh, you would go right back to sleep."

Hermione tilted her head to the side, staring at him. "Why would…you didn't have to."

"I did," Harry argued. "It may not be blood, but you're my sister. I'd do anything to protect you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. "Let's call it a night, shall we?"

She grinned, following him out of the workshop.

* * *

><p>"We were wondering when you'd join us," Draco said, grinning widely as Hermione walked up to him, perching herself on his lap. "How was your day as a lady of leisure?"<p>

"My last day, actually," Hermione announced. "I took Kingsley up on his job offer."

Ginny screamed, clapping her hands together. "Hermione that's wonderful news!" She looked at Harry, who sat down next to her, reaching for her hand.

"It is," Harry agreed. He brought his wife's hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. "Missed you today."

"Back at you, Potter," she said with a wink. "James' is staying at Mum's for the night. Teddy and Victorie are staying as well."

"Really?" Harry said with intrigue.

"Really."

Harry looked over at Draco and Hermione. "Go home."

As Ginny felt Harry pulling her from the chair, she laughed and swatted his chest. "Harry Potter don't be rude!"

Hermione laughed, climbing off of Draco as he stood up behind her. "It's perfectly fine. I'm sure we'll see you this weekend."

Ginny resisted Harry pulling her towards the house. "Harry! Draco actually came to talk to you."

"You took care of it," Draco said to Ginny. "Promise." Grabbing Hermione's hand, he walked away towards the middle of their back yard. "I'll catch up with you tomorrow, Potter."

"Sure thing," Harry called, not even bother to look back as he pulled Ginny into the house, snogging her as he kicked the door shut with a foot.

Laughing as they apparated back to Draco's house, Hermione grabbed ahold of Draco's tie and pulled him close to her. "I want to be like them someday," she confessed.

Draco snaked a arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "We will be."

Her fingers stroked the soft satin material of his tie. "Have I told you how sexy your tie is today?"

"I believe you used the word _gorgeous_ this morning."

"That too." She stood on her toes and stole a kiss. "Want me to make some dinner? You can tell me all about your day."

He sat at the kitchen table, watching Hermione as she whipped up a batch of three-cheese pasta. Draco told her about all the case files he read through today, and how he was taking the cases that required Ministry-appointed lawyers. Even if they were in the wrong, Draco wanted to help them get the fairest decision possible from the Wizengamot. He was convinced he would do great things for the Ministry, most of his confidence fueled by Kingsley's consistent faith in him.

Hermione served dinner, placing two bowls in front of them while Draco got up to retrieve a bottle of wine and two stemless goblets. "It smells delicious."

"Thanks," Hermione said. "I'm glad you had such a great first day."

Draco nodded. "I was worried at first, when I met a few of the clients. Not everyone jumps for joy when they hear my name, you know."

Hermione stabbed the penne pasta with her fork. "Yes, but Kingsley gave them to you. Everyone trusts the Minister - he's already been revered as one of the greatest Ministers Wizard Britain has ever had. By default they will trust you."

"If they don't?" Draco countered.

"They will," Hermione stated.

"They might not."

"Kingsley will know what to do." Her voice was reassuring. How she was so confident in him but not in herself he would never understand.

"Are you excited about starting work on Monday?"

"I am, I mean, I still feel like I should be doing more…but I just have to know that I'll recognize it when I see it."

"I'm sure you will," Draco replied. "I hear the International Magical Cooperation department is in need of some structure - I'm sure you'll have your hands plenty full until then."

She nodded, taking another bite. "Kingsley says I can use whatever means necessary to get it up and running in tip-top shape."

"So essentially he's given you the freedom to be you."

"You act like it's a bad thing."

"I'd actually quite like to watch you work - bossing people around. It's quite the turn-on."

Hermione kicked him lightly under the table as he shot her a wicked grin. "You're terrible."

"You love it."

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Draco noticed Hermione sifting through his medicine cabinet near the kitchen sink, looking for something but not finding it. Draco didn't keep much medicine in his house, but he was also curious as to what she could possibly be looking for.<p>

"Pain potion," she said, feeling his eyes watching her.

"Are you ok?"

"My back hurts. I wore heels today to get back into the habit, since I'm about to be working again, and my back and well, legs too, are a bit sore."

"Then why wear the shoes. I keep the pain potion in my room."

She followed him up the back staircase. "Because they make me taller, and they're pretty."

"So you torture yourself all day because they're pretty."

"And they make me taller." Walking into Draco's room, she realized it was the first time she'd actually been inside instead of catching a glimpse as she walked down the hall. It was truly a master suite, decorated to the nines with regal shades of blue and cream. His bed looked heavenly, and the bathroom that was connected was just as impressive. Two walk in closets lined the small hall that connected his room. Her feet dipped into the plush carpet with each step before finding a large claw foot tub in the middle of the room, a shower tucked in a far corner, with two vanities placed near the windows. A white couch sat in another corner, a pair of socks and a crumpled pair of slacks leaning across the arm. "I'm glad you didn't show me this sooner."

Draco pulled a vile of pain potion from the medicine drawer and handed it to her. "Why's that?"

"Because I would have said no to Kingsley, and moved in to this room. Look at all the closet space!"

"That's what my mother said when I bought it."

"That tub is to die for."

"You can use it whenever," Draco tried to say without sounding like he wanted her naked in that tub all the time, preferably with him in it.

"Don't tease me."

"It's yours whenever you fancy it." He watched as she downed the pain potion, wincing a bit at the taste before wrenching the handles on the tub. "Fancying it now?"

"Yep." She sauntered out of the bathroom and down the hall to her room, collecting clean pajamas to change into. Discarding her current outfit in the hamper, she slipped into her short red robe, grabbed her pajamas, and walked back into Draco's room. She found the tub filling with lilac scented bubbles. "I could die right now."

Draco walked past her and stole a kiss. "Please don't. I'd miss you." Walking out of the bathroom, he unknotted his tie and hung it back up in his wardrobe. He did his best to ignore the fact that there was a naked Hermione in his bathroom, but it was an impossible task. As he changed out of his work pants into a pair of flannel pajama pants, he did everything he could do to eliminate his erection.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice echoing from the bathroom was certainly not helping. "Draco I forgot to grab a wash cloth. Could you bring me one?"

Torture. She was trying to kill him - Draco was convinced of it. "Uh…yes, dear."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" he shouted quickly. It took him a minute, but the memory of walking in on Goyle and Millicent in the Slytherin common room fifth year. He'd never seen more uncoordinated lumps of flesh in his life. Like a train wreck, it took him a moment process what he was witnessing, and another minute to shout at them before darting out of the room, not in the mood to test his upchuck reflex. Clad in only his pants, he strolled as casually as he could muster into the bathroom. Opening a cabinet built into the wall, he pulled out a washcloth and looked at Hermione. Her head, shoulders, and kneecaps all that was visible around the surrounding bubbles. "Here you go."

Hermione stared at his chest. It was better than she'd imagined it all those times her head was curled up against it. She reached out a suds covered arm and took the washcloth.

"Like what you see?" Draco teased.

"Maybe."

"Is the tub everything you'd hoped it would be?"

She nodded. "Most definitely." She could feel the muscles in her body relaxing. She hadn't had a bath this heavenly since Hogwarts. "I swear I could sleep in here."

"Ew," Draco said. He walked over to the couch, a safe distance away, and sat down. "You'd wake up all wrinkly and pruned."

"You're probably right," she said, giggling. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips. Harry's words from earlier echoed in her mind. _He'll never leave you_. She looked over at him, watching him as he flipped through an automobile magazine. "Draco?"

"Yes," he said, keeping his eyes glued to an article about the latest Audi coming off the assembly line. He wasn't actually comprehending anything he was reading, but it kept him from thinking about her naked.

"What are we?"

"Wizards."

"Draco," she stretched out his name. He looked up at her with a smirk. "I'm just wondering what this is."

"You're naked in my bathroom, Granger. I'd call it a relationship."

"Would you?"

"Do you see any other naked witches in here?"

"Draco!"

He closed the magazine up and sat it next to him. "I hear you," he said. He looked into her eyes, sensing fear almost. "I like you, Hermione. I like you more than I care to admit aloud to anyone but you because it requires expressing emotion."

Hermione grabbed the bar of soap from the dish and lathered it in the washcloth, gingerly washing her arms and torso underneath the bubbles. "I want to tell you so many things…"

"And I promise I will listen to everything."

"And if it gets too hard?"

"We'll figure it out together."

She looked at him, the sincerity in his voice tugging her heart. "Promise?"

"Malfoys don't make promises they can't keep."

Cautiously, she sat up, bringing her knees to her chest, her chin on the forearms resting on her knees. "I was talking to Harry tonight, while helping him with the crib."

"Yes…" he was surprised at her willingness to discuss anything she'd talked about with Harry, but wasn't about to point it out. He leaned back into the couch, resting his ankle on the opposite knee.

"I don't know when I'll be…ready to talk to you about my parents. But everything else…I'm ready. Ask and I will answer."

He shook his head no. "You tell me what you want me to know - on your terms."

She swallowed hard. "I'm terrified you'll abandon me."

The blunt way she blurted her fear made his ears ring. He all but leapt up from the couch and rushed to her, kneeling down in front of the tub so he was eye level with her. Draco braced his hands on the curved edge of the tub. "It will never happen."

"You can't promise that."

"What part about me saying that Malfoys don't make promises they can't keep did your brilliant little head not understand?" he asked lightly.

She gave him a small smile. "Will you grab me a towel?"

"You're awfully needy tonight," he teased.

"I want to talk to you some more - and would like to do so nestled in your arms in that delightful bed I saw in your room.

That peaked his interest. "Oh really?"

"Really."

He got up and retrieved a gigantic bath sheet from his closet. He held it out in front of his face, hearing her stand up out of the sloshing water. She flick the drain open with her foot before reaching her arms over the top of the towel, keeping her modesty in tact as she wrapped the towel around her thin frame. She held the hand he offered her as she stepped out, beads of water trailing down her legs. "Such a gentleman," she said with a kiss on the cheek.

"Only to you," he replied.

He left her to change and went into the bedroom. Tossing the decorative throw pillows to his side of the bed on the floor, he turned down the bed and climbed on his side. She meandered into the room a few minutes later wearing a thin, paisley print night dress with small straps and a hem that fell just short of her knee. Hermione walked over to the right side of the bed as if it was something she did every day, climbing in under the covers and scooting close to Draco. She pressed her back into his chest and welcomed the possessive arm around her chest. Hermione hung her hands on his arm and sighed, feeling protected in his embrace as they nestled under the covers.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Short chapter...but I think it's what you've all been waiting patiently for. Again - thanks for ALL of the amazing reviews. They make me want to write these chapters faster for you all to enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Hermione fell asleep before Draco, her hands still clutched to his arm. He could think of no greater feeling than what he was experiencing right now as he felt her shallow breaths against his forearm. Draco could hardly resist planting a feathered kiss against her shoulders every now and then. Each time his lips touched her skin, he felt her snuggle with a satisfied hum. They talked - Hermione mostly - until nearly two in the morning before she nodded off. His head was running a muck with everything that fell from her lips, sometimes so quickly he had to force his brain to process the information faster. He would squeeze her softly when her speaking quickened as a way to calm her, which seemed to work for the most part.<p>

Draco admired her ability to love people regardless of their flaws. As she told him about Ron, he pushed aside his feelings of jealousy. Hermione told him when how devastated she was when he didn't pluck up the courage to ask her to the Yule Ball during 4th year; how she felt as if her heart would tear in half when she saw the horrifying display of Lavender Brown snogging him senseless after Ron's debut as the Gryffindor Keeper. Hermione acknowledged Ron's faults from his insecurities about her relationship with Harry to his inability to dig his heels in deep and act like a man when life got hard. Much like Ginny said about Harry, Hermione said little about her time with Harry alone during the war. She did, however, admit that she realized Harry was a horcrux after the diadem was destroyed.

"_Every time we shattered one, it was if there was something inside of him tearing his insides apart. He would see flashes of Voldermort in the same sort of pain," she said. "Then I remembered the prophecy - __and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives__, and it made sense."_

"_Did he know you knew?"_

_She shook her head no. "Not at first. After Snape…after Harry took his memories and looked through them in the pensieve, he came to tell Ron and I goodbye. He approached me, looking nervous as he wiped the blood from his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket and said, 'I know what I have to do - and I suppose you know as well.' I was so scared…I offered to go with him but he refused. I'd spent the past three years - from the moment his name was pulled from the Goblet of Fire afraid that he would die and then the moment came." _

He realized Ginny was right as Hermione spoke about Harry. The two of them shared a closeness unlike any other two people either had ever known. They relied so much on each other that it was impossible to separate their emotions. He envied their friendship. Draco would have given anything to have a friend growing up with Harry's bravery and Hermione's loyalty.

Hermione stirred in her sleep, whimpering. Concerned, Draco shifted a bit, moving a hand so he could softly run his fingers through her hair. "No…no…" she mumbled, her body trembling.

"Shhh," he cooed. Draco was aware he was taking a chance of bodily harm, letting her sleep in his bed, but he wanted her to stay. "Hermione, you're safe," he whispered.

"Don't leave me," she cried softly, her eyes still shut. "Please, please, no!"

"Shhh, you're ok," Draco whispered. He held her tighter until he could feel her calming down. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, his lips lingering. She shuddered against his touch, waking herself from the nightmare. Rolling over, she stayed in Draco's arms as he loosened his hold, allowing her to move. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she whispered back. "I didn't mean to wake you - "

"I wasn't asleep," he spoke softly.

"Oh," Hermione mumbled. "I should go then, you should get some sleep - " Draco held onto her, shaking his head. Rolling onto his back, he pulled her against him. She hesitated for a moment, before resting her head on his bare chest, tucking her head under his chin. "Ok then," she whispered.

Draco yawned. "Go to sleep, dear."

"I have nightmares," Hermione confessed.

"I know." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Go back to sleep. I'll keep you safe."

She nodded into his chest, closing her eyes as she fell back asleep. Once Draco felt her breathing evening out, he too, found himself in a slumber. Much later that morning, Hermione stirred at the sounds of birds chirping out of her window. Groaning, she tried to roll over with little success. Cracking an eye open, she saw a bare chest with an arm around her waist. She had a leg draped over him, her nightdress hiked dangerously high against her thigh. Despite the nightmare, which Draco ended before it got too out of hand, it was the best night of sleep she had in weeks.

Hermione dragged a finger lightly across Draco's abdomen, following the lines of his defined muscles. She strayed dangerously close to the top of his pants. She'd thought about having sex with Draco every so often, most recently last night when he walked into the bathroom without a shirt on. Now she was using that very same chest as a pillow, and it inadvertently made her toes curl.

Safety. Contentment. Peace. She felt all of these things as Hermione wrapped an arm around Draco. Hermione looked up at him as she felt his arm tighten. The only other person who had ever made her feel safe was Harry, but it was different. With Harry, she could feel his desperation and fear when he protected her, because much like her - they couldn't stomach the thought of losing one another. He felt the need to protect her because of her loyalty to him, because there came a point where most days, all they had was each other. Hermione felt comfort the few times Ron held her, but Hermione also knew that if the moment came, she'd be protecting Ron before he could locate his wand.

Lying in Draco's arms, she realized that everything she'd wished for, everything her father told her to look for in a man, was right underneath her. Her father always said to look for a man who knew when to hold her, when to love her, and when to tell her she was being outright ridiculous. Her father told her to look for a man who could laugh with her and hold her when she cried. To look for a man who understood her value, and that it only increased over time.

Everything her father told her to find she found while lying in Draco's arms.

* * *

><p>Each time Draco felt the tips of her delicate fingers graze the skin below his belly button, it took everything he had in him not to roll over on top of Hermione and show her exactly what she did to him. <em>If this was how every morning would be, both of them would have to quit working<em>, he thought to himself, because he wouldn't allow them to ever leave the bedroom. Cracking an eye open, Draco nearly lost his mind as he felt her hot breath while she kissed his skin, catching a glimpse of her incredibly exposed thigh. He watched her fingers drag close to the waistband of his pants and his breath hitched.

"You're awake," she murmured.

"Yeah," his voice said, somewhat strangled.

She dipped an index finger under the elastic band of his pants, dragging a nail along his soft skin. Hermione had yet to be this bold with Draco, but as she stayed nestled against him, she didn't find it awkward or intimidating. The handful of times she had sex with Ron after the war weren't exactly moments where Hermione found herself to be proud. She had no idea what she was doing half the time, and anytime she asked Ron for help, or what he wanted, he would roll his eyes and tell her to quit yapping so much. The first time she and Ron had sex, Hermione sat up in bed, trying to figure out the best way to straddle Ron without seeming like a complete dolt.

"_What in the bloody hell are you waiting for?" Ron asked._

_She bit her lip, staring at his erection. Hermione had read about them, of course, but seeing one in person embarrassed her, even if it was Ron. It was also her first time, and all the reading in the world couldn't quite prepare her for what she should expect. "I'm not really quite sure - I mean, obviously I know what to do - but I'm nervous and I don't want to do something wrong and - "_

"_Fucking hell," Ron groaned. He roughly pulled her on top of him, holding the base of his dick with his hand. He forced it between her folds, finding her entrance. His hands back on her hips, he looked at her, irritated. "Just sit on my dick, Hermione. It's not a goddamn exam - it's sex." _

_Before she could say anything, he forced her down on top of him, her cries of pain ignored. She looked up and willed her tears away as he clumsily pumped inside of her. It didn't take long for him to cum - it never took him long. When it was all said and done, he would pull out of her and roll to his side of the bed, satiated enough to pass out for the evening. Hermione would lie, close to the edge on her side of the bed, telling herself next time would be better._

"Hermione?"

Draco's voice brought her back. The arm he had wrapped around moved, as his hand began to stroke the back of her head. "Yes?"

"I don't want to do anything you aren't ready for."

She removed her hand, her cheeks blushing a Gryffindor shade of red. She rolled away from him, grabbing the pillow and hugging it to her chest. "Sorry," she muttered.

Confused, Draco rolled on his side, trying to roll Hermione back to face him, but she wouldn't budge. "Hermione, what's wrong? What did I say?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm sorry - I didn't mean -"

"To what, completely turn me on?" Draco joked.

Hermione looked over her shoulder, his tired face wearing a smirk that only he could get away with. "I'm sorry," she confessed. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Draco pulled her over so she was lying on her back, her head properly resting on a pillow. He leaned in and placed a row of kisses from her exposed collarbone, slowly trailing up her neck. He kissed her slowly against her jawline as he crawled on top of her. The feeling of his erection against her stomach through his pants released a warm sensation between Hermione's legs. She'd never felt this way before. Each kiss rendered her speechless. His hands pressed into the mattress, holding him up so he didn't completely crush her by the time Draco's lips found her mouth.

Hermione was certain she felt apart of his soul touch her. She pulled him closer, her hands behind his neck, moaning each time he deepened the kiss. "There is nothing wrong with you," Draco said, lightly biting her lip. "You're perfect. All of you."

"I'm hardly perfect," she whispered, her body blushing.

"Tell me to stop," he whispered, moving a hand to the strap of her nightgown. He placed a kiss on her shoulder as he pulled the strap away. Her breathing jumped as he did the same to the other strap, willingly moving her arms free. "Tell me to stop, Hermione."

"I don't…want you to stop. I just…"

Draco stared at Hermione, sensing hesitation. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded. "I do…"

"We don't have to do anything," he said, kissing her softly. "We can just do this. Whatever you want, Hermione…I will make it happen."

She bit her lip. Taking a breath, she spoke quickly as she exhaled. "I'm not any good at this."

"At what?" Draco asked.

Hermione arched her eyebrows. "You know…" she motioned to the two of them. He still wasn't getting it. "_Sex!" _she hissed.

He wanted to bark out laughing, but knew if he did, Hermione would most likely never go near him again. _She would think she was bad at sex._ Merlin only knew why - with the way she kissed and the way her fingers teased him so, he was pretty sure he was in for the morning of his life. He kissed the tip of her nose, resting his forehead against hers. "You said you trust me, right?" he asked softly.

She nodded. "Yes," Hermione barely heard herself speak.

Straddling her, Draco sat up, his weight mostly on his knees. Reaching for the bottom of her nightdress, he locked eyes with her for a second before slowly pulling the gown up and over her head. "I promise," he said, admiring her body. "You will be amazing."

He palmed her breasts, delighted at how perfectly they fit in each hand. He slid down her, straddling her legs so he could plant kisses down her chest, lightly sucking her taut skin with each kiss. He knew she wasn't a virgin, but if her only sexual experience was with Ron - he realized that it probably wasn't anything more than an experience she'd like to forget. Draco slipped a finger underneath the fabric of her red panties and grinned at how wet she was. She gasped as he sought out her center, tantalizingly rubbing it as he placed kisses around her belly button. He felt her arch her back as she groaned his name. He moved his thumb to her hypersensitive center and slowly slid in his middle and ring finger inside of her.

"Sweet Merlin!" she yelped, her hands clenching the sheets. He pumped her faster with his fingers as ecstasy took over her face. Hermione felt a burning sensation in her abdomen like she'd never felt before. This was it, she thought to herself. This was all of her girlfriends would talk about when they'd gossip in the dormitories about their boyfriends and what they did behind hidden corridors. This was what she read about in the all books. "Draco I - I -I can't - Draco!"

His erection was painful as he heard her cries, but he wanted her to let go. "Cum for me," he said.

"I can't, I can't," she panted.

He sped up his hand, his thumb pressing into her clitoris as he rubbed it with everything he had. "Let go, Hermione," he begged. "Let go."

Her breathing was labored, but she closed her eyes and let the orgasm overcome her. She cried out in pleasure, her hands squeezing her breasts as she felt her release. Draco watched her entire body relax, his fingers and thumb slowly their motions as she rode out the rest of her orgasm. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life.

It took her a minute to get her wits about her. When she did, Hermione propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Draco, who was entirely too impressed with himself. She let out a laugh. "Not to inflate what I can already see to be a gigantic ego - but that was fucking amazing."

He stood up, licking the taste of her off of his fingers. Shedding his pants, Hermione swallowed hard at the sight of his erection. Draco looked at Hermione and could see the gears churning in her head. He was aware he was well endowed, and knew exactly what she was thinking. Crawling back into bed, he grabbed a pillow and lifted Hermione's hips, settling the pillow underneath her. Slowly, he pulled her panties down until they were in a wad on the floor with the rest of their clothing.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his chest, pulling herself towards him as she gave him a kiss. "I need to tell you something," she whispered.

"Anything," he said, kissing her back.

"I've never, I mean, I've only ever been on top you see…and I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing and when I said I wasn't any good at this, I meant this part," she blurted. "All I remember…it was um, uncomfortable."

She was exposing herself to him, and Draco felt his chest tighten. "We don't have to -"

"I want to," she said quickly. "After what you just did - I want to. More than anything."

Draco felt his erection slip between her folds. He glided it between her warmth slowly, watching Hermione's face as it teased her entrance. "We'll go slow," he whispered in her ear. When he felt her nod against his cheek, he carefully pushed the tip of his dick inside of her. She gasped, kneading her fingers in his back. Draco pulled out a little bit before pushing in slowly, a bit further than before. He did this several times, her breath hitching with each entrance, until he found himself completely inside her. Draco moaned at how tight her walls felt around him. "Merlin, Hermione," he grunted. He looked at her face and could tell she was uncomfortable. He quickly pulled out a little bit but he felt her hands press into his back.

"I want you," she said. "All of you. Please."

He crushed his mouth to hers, their lips and tongues devouring one another as he slowly thrust inside of her. They quickly found their rhythm; slow and steady before Hermione egged him on to pick up the pace. What once felt uncomfortable was now creating a friction of excitement again in Hermione's lower abdomen. She didn't think it was possible to feel this way more than once, but as Draco's thrusts became quicker, she knew it wasn't a fluke.

"Draco," she moaned. "I need you."

"You have me," he groaned, moving his hips as he plunged into her again and again.

"Harder," she moaned. "Please Draco…please."

He rid himself of caution and braced his hands against the mattress. He thrust himself into her as she met him halfway, rotating her hips with each movement. "Hermione," he panted over and over again. He was going to cum any second as he felt her insides clench around him.

"Draco I'm going to cum again!" she exclaimed. "Draco! Faster!"

He quickened his pace. "Fuck!" he shouted, cuming inside of her as he frantically thrust. He could see her orgasm again as she arched her back so she could take all of him. "Hermione," he groaned, thrusting the rest of his orgasm inside her.

Collapsing on top of her, Draco and Hermione inhaled deeply as they held onto each other. Draco pressed kisses into her neck as she played with the back of his hair, their breathing slowing down. "That was amazing," Hermione said breathlessly.

Slowly, Draco pulled out and rolled off of Hermione, resting next to her on his side. Grabbing the sheet, he pulled it up over them. He stared at her big brown eyes and felt him melt. "You're amazing."

She leaned in and kissed him softly. Resting a hand on his cheek, she blinked back the tears she felt pooling in her eyes. "Thank you," she said, her voice breaking.

"For what?" Draco asked. He reached for her hand on his face and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

A tear slipped down her cheek. "For making me feel like I'm worth it."


	8. Chapter 8

**_A couple of things :)_**

**_Again...overwhelmed by all of the positive reviews. I was for certain people would throw things through the internet at me. Lemon scenes aren't my forte in the slightest. I know I've spoiled you all with daily updates, but I have to warn you that they may be lessening to a couple of times a week. I do work for a living on top of school, but I promise that my spare time is devoted to this story. I didn't have a plan when I started writing, and as I've said - I've been posting them as I've written them. I don't know where the story is going to go or how it will end, so it's been fun for me as well._**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter (it's a long one). Also...still sans beta, so I thank you for not pointing out all the things wrong with it. It's embarrassing enough when I catch them (lol).  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Hermione promised a hex of unlimited magnitude on the next person that asked her what she wanted to do for her birthday. A week away from twenty three, she didn't see any need for anyone to get wild and crazy about it. It was just another day. She knew Draco wanted to do something special for her, and as appreciative as she was of his need to exhibit a gesture of sorts, Hermione was perfectly happy to do nothing but spend time with him, Harry, Ginny, and James. Sitting at her desk, she reclined in her chair, crossing one leg over the other. Kingsley named her as the representative for the Tri-Wizard Tournament taking place next fall when she started working three weeks ago. Currently she sat listening to the French and Bulgarian Ministry Representatives, Mr. Barre and Mr. Eschkov, duke it out over which school should host the tournament. Kingsley made it no secret that he wanted it at Hogwarts. He wanted the school to have a chance to redeem itself, seeing it to be the first tournament since Cedric Diggory was viscously killed.<p>

As the gentlemen continued to tear into each other as to why their countries were insufficient to hold such a tournament, she made a list on a scrap piece of parchment of all the things she needed to quit putting off. Things such as visiting Molly and Arthur, meeting with her parents' attorney who had been incessantly calling her the past week, and finding an apartment. Hermione didn't want to look for an apartment, but she didn't want to assume that Draco was fine with them being…whatever it was that they were at the moment, while also living together. She added _talk to Draco - living arrangements_ to her list. Of course, he couldn't be too bothered by it, considering it was his room they slept in every night, but still - it was improper of her to assume.

She grabbed the letter opener from a jar on her desk, pointing it towards the yelling coming from the speaker phone. Stabbing both Barre and Eschkov were sounding particularly delightful at the moment as they argued over lowering the age limit. Barre wanted it set at sixteen, Eschkov wanted it to be open to anyone third year and higher.

"Are you bloody insane, Mr. Eschkov?" Hermione shrieked, cutting both of the men off. "A third year is hardly equipped with a third of the knowledge necessary to prevent him or her from getting _killed_, let alone finishing the first task!"

"Ms. Granger," Mr. Eschkov's voice groused through the phone. "Some schools prepare their students differently than others."

"What exactly are you saying?" Mr. Barre shouted.

"My students at Durmstrang are more than equipped to perform magic acceptable enough for a tournament of this caliber by their third year."

"Bollocks," Hermione spit out. "Viktor Crum was seventeen and was not what anyone would call the brightest bulb in the box - he'd been a wizard long enough to know a few charms and he had freak brute strength but even then he didn't make it to the end - Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory did! Besides - the competition isn't a test of strength and knowledge - it is emotionally tasking - a third year does not possess the proper mechanisms to emotionally handle such challenges."

"The tournament only rolls around every three years - setting an age limit reduces the chances of deserving students to rightfully compete for the eternal glory - "

"Please!" Hermione screeched. "No one _wants_ eternal glory! If the greatest thing anyone ever does is win a bloody cup, then he or she leads a pathetic existence. Neither of you were at the last tournament - and neither of you witnessed the horrors of Cedric Diggory's body lying on the ground. While his death was a result of Voldermort - not the tournament - it still scarred those who were there. If we are going to bring this tournament back, we will do so properly and we will do so with appropriate precautions in place! The age limit will stand at seventeen and if I hear any more about this from either of you I will personally apparate to your offices and pummel you with a broomstick!"

The silence of both men on the other end led her to believe that she had made her point. She continued on, telling them that in order to decide who would host the tournament, a committee should be formed of both Ministry officials, students, and professors of each host school and tours of each location would be conducted before the committee voted on the most appropriate venue.

Unbeknownst to her sat Kingsley, Draco, and Harry outside of her office. Kingsley could hardly contain from silently pumping his fist every time Hermione made a point that the other two seemed to agree with. Draco wasn't wild about the Tri-Wizard Tournament being her first assignment back. He thought the task was too stressful for someone who was trying to sort out a mountain of other issues, but Hermione always shushed him when he brought it up.

"Watch me get put on this bloody committee," Harry muttered as he heard her words.

"Well, you are the last Tri-Wizard Champion," Kingsley said.

"Because I needed the reminder," Harry shot back.

"Point taken," Kingsley acquiesed.

Wrapping up her conversation, Hermione stabbed the button to hang up the phone with the sharp end of her quill. The next time she talked to those numbskulls would be too soon in her opinion. She went back to her list, adding things like a haircut, a healer appointment, and a trip to the dentist on her list. "Come in," she said when she heard a rapping in her door, not even bothering to look up.

"Ms. Granger," Kingsley greeted.

Immediately, Hermione jumped up. "Mr. Minister," she said with a nod. She saw Draco and Harry walk in behind him. "Gentlemen."

"Hermione, what is it going to take for you to call me Kingsley?"

She gave him a polite smile. "I will be more than happy to call you as such outside of the office, Mr. Minister."

Kingsley shook his head with a smile. "Always the proper one. Just wanted to pop by and see how your conference call went, but I must admit I caught some of it while waiting. Keep up the good work."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. It won't be easy with those two, but I'm certain we can find a fair resolution if we are to bring back the tournament."

"Forgive me," Kingsley said to her, "but it sounds as if you aren't a fan of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Do you have reservations about bringing it back?"

Hermione nodded. "I do, but they are entirely of a personal nature, none of which are grounds to eliminate the tournament completely. It's a tradition of the wizarding world, and if we are to bring it back, all I wish for is that it is executed properly."

"Which is why you are perfect for the job," Kingsley replied. "I'll be going now - just wanted to say hello to my favorite employee."

"Hey!" Draco and Harry said in unison.

Hermione giggled as Kingsley shook his head. "You know neither of you will ever hold a candle to Ms. Granger. Best you accept it now. Good day."

Harry rolled his eyes as Kingsley left the office while Draco walked to where Hermione stood. He lightly kissed her lips, which she returned just as sweetly. "You're so hot, bossing international ministry men around," he whispered in her ear.

Swatting him away, she laughed. "Draco!" she hissed.

"You two better be behaving," Harry warned with a grin.

"I make no promises," Draco replied. He saw the piece of parchment she'd be making a list on. When he saw her familiar scrawl with the words living arrangement, he felt a lump in his throat as his mind began to race. Did she not like living with him? Was she upset that he led her into his room every night? He thought things were going well for Merlin's sake! He looked up at her, her eyes fixed on Harry.

"What's wrong?" she asked Harry.

Harry dug a coin with a protean charm cast upon it, flipping it over to see what it said. "It's Ginny."

"Is she alright?" Hermione asked.

Harry's usual focus was slipping. "I…she had an appointment at St. Mungo's. I said, I said I'd go, but she said it was real quick. Nothing more than a few minutes, something about picking up a potion."

"Oh shit," Draco said.

Harry was frozen in place, his face white as a sheet. "Harry, go!" Hermione cried.

"Yeah, yeah, I just, I need -"

"Harry Potter go to your wife this instant!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Damn it Hermione - just give me a bloody minute!" Harry barked back.

Draco watched Harry, assuming he was running through every worst case scenario, much like he was doing a moment ago with Hermione. He looked at her. "Go to Molly's," he instructed. "Get James. I'm going with Potter." Hermione opened her mouth to protest the plan, but Draco cut her off, a bit more harshly than he intended. "Hermione go!"

Before Hermione could pull her tote from the bottom drawer of her desk, Draco had apparated Harry out of her office. She knew something awful must have happened - Harry gave both of them a coin once the war was over, instructing them both to use it for emergencies - a panic coin of sorts. The Dark Lord may have been defeated, but Harry's guard was never down when it came to Ginny and Hermione. Walking out of her office, she informed her secretary to contact Kingsley to let him know the situation. Steeling her nerves, because she had no time to think about herself, she pictured the Burrow in her mind and before she knew it, the uncomfortable pull in the pit of her stomach took over her.

* * *

><p>She landed, albeit unsteady in her heels, in the front yard of the Burrow. The first thing she saw was Ron, pulling, spinning, and tossing gnomes out of his mother's garden. James cheered and clapped with delight with the release of each gnome.<p>

"You better be making them good and dizzy, Ronald Weasley!" she heard Molly shrilly shout - most likely from the window of her kitchen. "Unlike the _last time_, considering they all _found their way back!_"

_He doesn't look much different_," she thought to herself as he cringed, making the face he usually made when Molly admonished him. A bit of a gut, most likely from his beer induced chats about the glory days, but other than that, he was Ron.

This wasn't going to be hard. She was going to get James and Molly and take them to St. Mungo's. Ginny needed her mother, and Harry needed his son. She summoned all the Gryffindor courage she had left in her body and walked towards the house. James spotted her first, running as fast as his little legs could carry him towards her. "Aunt Hermione! Uncle Ron is catching gnomes! Come see!"

She knelt down as he reached her, completely out of breath. Hermione picked him up and set him on her hip. "Gnomes, huh?" she asked, trying to mimic his enthusiasm. She didn't want to scare him much. Much like his father, James had the ability to worry himself sick if given the proper tools. "Where's Grandma Molly?"

"Inside," James said. He leaned closer to her face. "She's knitting me a new jumper. I heard her tell Mummy, but I don't want to wear it 'cause it'll be super itchy!"

Hermione kissed his temple. "I'm sure with a bit of magic, we can un-itchy it."

"Boy I hope so," James replied. "Cause Mummy says it'll hurt her feelings if I don't wear it. I don't want to make Grandma Molly sad."

Walking towards the house, James still on her hip, she rubbed his back. "I'm sure we can think of something."

"That's what Daddy always says," James replied.

If Ron noticed her, Hermione didn't notice. She kept her eyes straight on the house, not even bother to acknowledge his presence. There was a time and place to deal with Ron, and this moment wasn't anywhere close to that time. Opening the door, Hermione suppressed the emotions that threatened her existence as the smell and familiarity of the Burrow took over her senses. "Molly?" she called out.

The frumpy, redheaded woman appeared from around the corner, wiping her hands on her apron. Her eyes went wide. "Oh my goodness child!" Molly exclaimed, wrapping Hermione up in a tight hug. "I was wondering when you'd visit me! It most certainly took you long enough!"

She mustered a smile. "It is so good to see you," she said. "I've missed you…so much."

"Ginny says you've gotten yourself a job at the Ministry - that's fantastic news," Molly said, ushering her towards the couch. "Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Tea? Come to think of it - why aren't you at work?"

Before she could say anything, Ron burst through the door, startling James. "No running in the house!" James shouted at his uncle, the way his own grandmother shouted to him and his cousins.

"You seriously…show up at my house…and ignore me?" Ron gasped in between breaths.

"You honestly think I would have shown up at your house willingly knowing you're here?" Hermione spat, shifting James to her other hip. He went to open his mouth, but ultimately shut it. "I thought so." She didn't want to scare James, but as she looked at Molly, she knew Molly knew something was wrong. Hermione picked her words carefully, so not to scare James. "We were at work today, and Harry's protean charmed coin…it got hot."

She knew Molly was aware of Ginny's doctor's appointment, considering James was at her house. Her face filled with worry in a way that Hermione had only seen a few times before she shook her head. "Ronald - contact your father. Tell him to meet us at St. Mungo's."

"What?"

"Ronald!" Molly yelled. "Do what I say before I hex you into the next century!" Ron jumped before scurrying off to do as his mother instructed.

James began to sniffle. "Grandma, what's wrong?" he asked, reaching for her.

Molly took her grandson and rest her chin on the top of his head. "Nothing dear. We just have to go see your Daddy." Hermione followed Molly as they made their way to the floo. "James doesn't apparate well, so we should floo over."

"Of course," Hermione said. "I'll be right behind you."

* * *

><p>Draco and Harry found the maternity ward quickly upon apparating into the admissions area, the lovely elderly lady pointing them in the right direction once she saw the looks on both of their faces. Draco made his way to a healer station, catching the attention of a young nurse.<p>

"We're looking for Ginny Potter," he said rather abruptly.

The young nurse looked over; acutely aware she was in the presence of the one and only Harry Potter. Her blond hair was in a braided ponytail, and in Draco's personal opinion, didn't look old enough to be a nurse. Then again, not everyone got to grow up as fast as he did. Some children were allowed to enjoy their youth, thus preserving it in their appearance. "Um, ok, yes," she stuttered, looking for Ginny's chart.

"Today!" Draco heard Harry shout.

He braced a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Nurse…"

The nurse pulled the chart labeled _POTTER_. "I'm Nurse Akers, but um, you can call me Hadley. I can show you a waiting room, the healer should be - "

Harry looked at the nurse, and Draco could see his patience was gone. "I want to see my wife _immediately_. Something is wrong, and I need to see her."

"I know," Nurse Akers said quickly. "I'm going to go find her healer right now. But you have to wait. Please. Follow me."

Draco squeezed his shoulder. His nerves were on edge, but he wasn't about to show it. "Come on, Potter."

The two followed the nurse and her bouncy blond braids down the hall into a private visitor's room, filled with chairs and couches. Slouching down on the first couch he found, he leaned over, his head between his knees, kneading his hands in his hair. Draco paced around the room. Ten minutes passed, and there wasn't any sight of a healer, or Hermione with Molly and James. He yanked at the knot in his tie, completely pulling it undone.

A door opened, both of their heads snapping towards the direction of the sound. An older man walked in, clad in healer robes. "Mr. Potter," he said, extending his hand to shake Harry's, who obliged reflexively. He was the same healer Ginny had been seeing since they found out she was pregnant with James. The healer looked over at Draco. "Could you give us a moment?"

"He can stay," Harry said. "Draco - Healer Darwish. Healer Darwish, Draco Malfoy."

Healer Darwish gave Draco a curt nod. "Very well. As you know, Ginny came by today to pick up a potion for her high blood pressure." Harry nodded, encouraging him to continue. "As I was examining her, she mentioned she was feeling signs of a false labor this morning - "

"She didn't say anything to me," Harry cut him off. "I asked her this morning how she was doing like I always do and she said felt great - never better. Her exact words."

Healer Darwish nodded. "Women will do that, as to not worry their husbands. What seems like minor pain to them would have most of us men doubled over. Regardless - she was definitely experiencing pre-term labor. Her water hasn't broke, but she is dilated nearly five centimeters. We ran some tests, and if your son came early, it wouldn't be the worst thing - all the tests the nurses ran showed fully developed lungs. I think she was farther along than we initially thought so if he were born today, he'd just be slightly on the small side. A little over five pounds."

"Ok…" Harry said.

Draco was now standing next to him, arms crossed against his chest. "Will she have the baby today then?"

"Well…that's what we're trying to decide," Healer Darwish stated. "So far we've slowed her labor. If we give her potions to suspend it entirely until she is ready, it puts your wife at risk."

"What are you bloody waiting for then!" Draco shouted.

Harry removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's Ginny," he said, putting his glasses back on his face.

"Indeed," Healer Darwish said. "If you come with me, I'll take you to her so you can discuss this."

Harry looked to Draco. "Wait here? Tell the others?"

"Go," Draco said.

As Harry followed the healer to Ginny, Draco collapsed in the nearest chair. Sometimes, when he found himself in emotional situations such as this, he wondered if this was why his father was void of the entire feeling. It was overwhelming to feel so much at once. It was exhausting being this version of himself. Then again, the benefits outweighed the alternative. He heard the door open again, and as he looked up, he saw Molly walk in, carrying James, with Hermione behind her. Draco loved the black and white print wrap dress she was wearing, so much in fact he tried to unwrap her this morning to show her, though she successfully thwarted his efforts. He stood up and Hermione walked straight to him, wrapping an arm around him. He pulled her close, kissing the side of her head. "She's going to be fine," Draco said.

Molly put James down and handed him some toys to play with out of her purse while Draco explained everything the healer said. Moments later, Arthur Weasley appeared, with Ron in tow. Draco recounted the story to the Weasley men, ignoring the fact that had Ron's eyes been lasers, he would have looked like Swiss cheese. He couldn't help but hold Hermione a little tighter each time he caught Ron's glare.

"I'm sure Harry will talk some sense into her," Arthur said, reassuring his wife. "Because the healer said the baby would be fine." He looked to Draco to confirm his words.

"Just a little bit smaller than most," Draco said to Molly. "Why don't you all sit down? I'm sure Harry will be back in a minute, and if he can't change her mind, well, we can each give it a go."

Ron scoffed, everyone's attention turning to him. "Like hell - you going near my sister."

"Your sister happens to be a good friend of mine," Draco said, his words pointed, his tone even. He could see James watching the adults out of the corner of his eye.

Ron threw a hand in the air at his general direction. "And this? Anyone want to explain what the bloody hell _this is_?"

"Now is neither the time nor the place, Ronald," Hermione admonished, still holding onto Draco.

"Since when does Hermione Granger not talk about something?" Ron sneered.

Hermione went to speak but Draco beat her to the punch. "Watch your tone, Weasley." He let go of Hermione and took her hand, leading her to the opposite end of the room, sitting down on a couch. Hermione sat next to him, crossing one leg over the other. "You alright?" he asked quietly, holding her hand.

She nodded. She was surprisingly fine. Whatever emotional meltdown she'd come to expect of herself as of late was currently nowhere to be seen, and Hermione wasn't about to knock it. "Are you worried?" she asked.

"About Gin? Nah. Potter will talk some sense into her - and everything will be fine." He hoped it would be fine, that is. He certainly wasn't going to speculate otherwise.

James walked over to them, carrying a toy dragon one hand and a toy truck Hermione got him in New York in the other. Draco helped James climb into his lap. "Uncle Draco, if a dragon fought against a truck, who do you think would win?"

Draco chuckled. James always had the best questions. "I'm not sure."

"Cause dragons can breathe lots of fire. Uncle Charlie says so."

"But trucks can run things over," Draco countered.

James pondered the thought momentarily. "It'd probably be a tie then." Crawling off of Draco's lap, he walked over to his grandfather, who willingly picked him up, showering him with kisses.

* * *

><p>Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder. She sensed something was wrong with him, not having anything to do with Ginny. When he yelled at her to go to the Burrow to fetch Molly, there was a bite in his tone she hadn't heard this version of him use. Old Draco - yes. It was a staple of his demeaning personality. But not this Draco. Sighing, she squeezed his hand as she noticed him looking everywhere but her.<p>

"I've upset you," she said, plainly.

"You didn't."

"Then look at me."

He looked at her, and she sat up, still holding his hand. "We can talk about it later," Draco said, nodding in Ron's direction. "Not here."

She nodded. "Can I at least have a kiss?"

Draco cracked a wry smile. "In front of the Weasel? Absolutely." He caught her lips with his, letting his little public display of affection last a bit longer than he usually would. Breaking away, he looked to Ron, who appeared to be as red as the unruly mop he called hair. Suddenly, Harry came through the door, looking as furious as he'd ever seen him.

"She's barking mad, that woman," Harry spit out. "She wants to wait. Nevermind of course, what I want, which is for her to be safe, but no - you can't convince her. Absolutely not. Let's do everything Ginerva's way, because she sees no other way!"

The room sat in stunned silence, letting Harry collect his thoughts. James crawled from Arthur's lap to his father's, cuddling into his chest, comforting his father the only way he knew how. Harry wrapped his arms around the child, slowly rocking back and forth.

"Harry," Hermione said, breaking the silence. "Do you want me to try?"

"I'll talk to her," Ron interjected, boasting as if he was to be perceived as the savior of all things Weasley. "She's my sister."

Harry looked up at Draco. "You go."

Draco pointed to himself.

Harry nodded.

Hermione gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as he stood. "I guess I'll be back," he said, popping the button at the top of his shirt. He pulled the dark green tie hanging from his neck and handed it to Hermione.

Once Draco was gone, Hermione stiffened a bit. The room was filled with so much tension to the point that it was almost unbearable. James began to fuss, sensing something wrong. "Daddy - I want to see Mummy," he whimpered.

Harry rubbed his son's back. "You can see her in a bit."

"No Daddy, now!"

"James," Arthur said, clearing his throat as he stood. "I believe I saw an ice cream trolley in the cafeteria on my way in. Would you like to go get some?"

James looked at his grandfather, narrowing his eyes. "With sprinkles?"

"Most definitely." That was enough for James, stretching his arms for his grandfather. "Come along, Molly," he said, holding his free hand out to Molly. "You three do your best not to kill one another while we're gone," Arthur instructed as the three walked out of the waiting room.

No one said anything for about five minutes, each of them as far apart from each other as they possibly could be. Hermione wanted to comfort Harry, but knew it best to let him sit alone. Instead, she and Ron shot each other menacing glances. The silence was nearly suffocating inside the dully decorated room.

Ron was the first to speak. "Harry - tell Hermione she's out of her bloody mind, doing whatever she's doing with Malfoy."

Harry glared at his friend. "I will do no such thing. Draco is good for her. He cares for her."

"Have you gone barking mad? It's Malfoy we're talking about. Death Eater? Follower of Voldermort? Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Unlike you, Ronald," Hermione said. "People change."

"Oh really?" Ron asked sarcastically. "Tell me, Hermione, have you changed? Do you no longer tell people what to do, or show them that you _always_ think you have the answer to everything?" He stood up and walked towards her. "Do you tell Draco how much he _isn't_ like the great Harry Potter, and all the things he could do _be_ like Harry Potter?"

"Watch it, Ron," Harry warned.

"Well?" Ron asked, stopping short of Hermione. "Answer me!"

"I don't have anything to say to you, Ronald Weasley," Hermione replied. "Quite frankly, there's a high level of emotion running rampant in this room right now, and you'd do best to back away from me before you say something you regret. In fact - do us all a favor and leave. It's the only thing you're good at."

A harsh laugh escaped Ron's mouth. Harry stood up and walked closer to Hermione, yet still keeping a fair bit of distance. "You're one to talk about leaving."

"Oh please," Hermione said, fidgeting with Draco's tie as she glared at her former friend. "You left me long before I decided to leave for New York."

"Well with all your crying, could you honestly blame a guy? Again - you acted as if you were the only person to lose someone."

"That's enough, Ron," Harry said, eerily calm for Hermione's liking.

His words pulled at the threads of her emotional core where she once kept her feelings for Ron. Nearly unraveled, Hermione refused to give him the satisfaction of letting Ron see his words getting to her. "You know what, Harry," Ron said. "We probably would have had a proper go at it, had you not been around all the bloody time trying to save her."

"Someone had to!" Harry shouted. "It should have been you - but you were too busy retelling stories that no one else wanted to hear!"

"People wanted to hear them!" Ron screeched.

"Not the ones that mattered!" Harry spit back.

Ron balled his hands into fists. "You know what, Harry? How about you go and worry about my sister, instead of always putting Hermione first. How 'bout give that a go for once in your holier than thou existence -"

* * *

><p>Draco knocked lightly on the door to Ginny's room, announcing himself wordlessly as he walked inside. Ginny was propped up on a bed, flipping through a wizard gossip magazine. "You honestly read that filth?" he teased, shutting the door as he leaned against it.<p>

"I'm going to need something to do until the baby's born," Ginny simply stated. "Bed rest and all." She flipped through the pages so quickly that it appeared to Draco that she merely needed something to do with her hands. "You aren't talking me out of it, either."

Draco held his hands up for a moment before shoving them into his pockets. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Right. Like my husband didn't send you in here to 'make me see reason' as he put it."

"Maybe I was just worried about my friend," Draco replied. "Your husband, by the way, has been a mess since you called for him with that charm."

Ginny looked at Draco. He could see her eyes were wet, but he could see she was practically willing herself to do anything but cry. "Babies born to witches early have a higher chance of being squibs. Did you know that? They have to stay inside their mother as long as possible!"

"You honestly think anyone is worried about you producing a squib?" Draco asked. "You're as powerful of a witch as your mother, and the rest of that kid's genetics are coming from Wonderboy down the hall. The only thing you should be concerned about is that kid coming out with red hair, because the thought of seeing a redheaded Albus running around is just wrong."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're horrid."

"You're hormonal," Draco countered. "The healer already said if your baby was born today, he'd be fine. Just a bit on the small side. It's not like he won't grow."

"What if something happens to the baby?" Ginny asked. "What if he's born today and something happens to him? I could never live with myself."

"What if something happens to you?" Draco asked, tersely. "You think Harry will know what to do without you? Because he won't. He loves you and is worried sick. What about James? He's already asking to see his mum because he knows something is wrong. Even the Healer is more worried about you than he is about delivering a baby today."

Ginny sighed. "If something were to ever happen to me – which it won't – Hermione would know what to do."

"Ginny. If those two were ever left to their own devices again, there would be an emotional meltdown of magnificent proportions," Draco said with a snort. "So let's do the ones we love a favor and prevent that from happening as best we can, eh?"

He watched as she rubbed her hands over her protruding belly. "I feel like I'm a horrible mother if I let him come today," she admitted. "Harry doesn't understand that. I feel…I need to protect him, and if he's born today -"

"Harry understands if something happens to you he'll have two children without a mother – a life he's a bit too familiar with."

Ginny kept her hands on her belly. "You said you loved her a minute ago. Don't think I didn't hear it."

Draco made a face, scratching the underneath of his chin nervously. "Yes, well, even if I did say it, I think she wants to move out."

"She doesn't," Ginny replied.

"She was making a list today in her office. I saw it. On the list – living arrangements."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Have you talked about your living arrangement?"

"What is there even to talk about – she lives there. I like it. It's not exactly conventional, with how it all happened, but I'm fine with."

"Talk to her," Ginny instructed. "More importantly, _tell her_. Her only relationship experience is with Ron – not exactly Mr. Sensitivity if you get what I'm saying. You want her to stay – bloody tell her."

The two stared at each other, both of them as stubborn as they came. A peculiar friendship from the get go, what Draco appreciated most about her was that Ginny had no filter. She said what she thought, and as irritating as it was most days, she was usually right. Some days, Draco felt as if it was part of his penance to be surrounded by women like Ginny and Hermione; women who could nag him into submission if they tried hard enough, or who were consistently right about most everything, much to both his and Harry's dismay.

"Have the baby, Gin."

"If something happens – "

"Nothing will happen," Draco said. He felt fairly confident in the healer's assessment, but the more confidence he could muster for her sake, the better. "Potter has paid his dues to society in that regard – the baby, you – everyone will be fine as long as you do what the healer says and have the baby."

A tear escaped Ginny's eye. "I'm scared."

"You're secret is safe with me," Draco promised. "Now can I please go get your husband and tell him you've come to your senses? I'm sure he's crawling up a wall right now."

"Cursing my name, I'm sure," she said, smiling as she sniffled. "Draco?" He turned to the door, his hand on the doorknob. Draco looked back over his shoulder. "She loves you too," Ginny said.

"I hope you're right," Draco admitted.

"I am. Now go." She shooed him away, rubbing circles around her belly. "Get my bloody husband. The sooner we get this show on the road the sooner you'll get to meet your godson."

Godfather. Harry and Ginny chose him. Not one of the other Weasley brothers, but him. Draco was going to be a godfather. He couldn't have wiped the smirk from his face if he tried, trotting down the hall. He heard Ron shouting as he approached the waiting room. Yelling meant James wasn't in the room. Yelling meant Arthur and Molly left the three of them alone, which he wasn't sure was all that brilliant of an idea with the varying emotions of the once tightly knit friendship. He opened the door right as Ron got in Harry's face.

"You know what, Harry? How about you go and worry about my sister, instead of always putting Hermione first. How 'bout you give that a go for once in your holier than thou existence – "

Hermione screamed as Harry hauled off and sucker punched Ron right in the jaw, knocking him directly on his ass. "Harry!"

Draco watched as Harry stood over him, fist still clenched as Ron held his jaw with a hand. "Don't you _ever_ talk to me about _my wife_ again."

"Harry -" Draco said, trying to get his attention as his friend shook the stinging sensation from his hand. "Ginny wants you. She's ready."

A grin escaped his lips for a moment, only to be removed as he heard Ron wincing as he continued to lie on the floor. Harry walked over to Draco, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what you did. But thank you."

"It wasn't much," Draco said. He nodded in the direction of Ron. "What was that?"

"Something I should have done years ago," Harry stated.

* * *

><p>Draco never met a more proud man than Harry Potter, who carried his new bundle around Ginny's room, introducing him to his family. Ginny rested in bed, James snuggled up to her side. Everyone but Ron, who scurried off after he and Harry's row, had their turn to hold the tiny newborn – a hair over five pounds, each of them remarking at how much he looked like James when he was a baby. Albus Severus was the only the second baby Draco had ever held. As he stood in awe of this infant, letting the tiniest fingers he'd ever seen hold onto his finger, Draco realized it was possible to know what it felt like to hold pure love. If this was how other people's babies made him feel, he could hardly imagine what it would be like to have children of his own. Preferably children with big brown eyes and button noses like their mother's.<p>

He held Albus close to his chest while watching Harry in bed next to Ginny. He watched as he whispered into her ear, and how all she could do was respond with a squeeze of his hand and a heartfelt kiss. Harry whispered how much he loved her as she dropped her head on his shoulder. The Healer came into the room and did a final quick inspection of his two patients before informing everyone that Ginny and Albus needed rest. Molly showered her daughter with kisses before picking up a now sleeping James to take him back to the Burrow. Arthur shook the hand of Harry's that was without a bandage and dropped a kiss on his daughter's cheek.

"Come to the Burrow for a proper visit," Molly said to Hermione, giving her a hug as best she could while holding her sleeping grandson.

Hermione nodded. "I will pop over next week."

"I just remembered! Your birthday is next week!" Molly exclaimed softly. "We should have a party!"

_Molly would remember my birthday,_ Hermione thought to herself. "Please don't go to the trouble," she begged. "It's really unnecessary."

Molly waved a hand in her face. "Nonsense. We'll have a party and that's settled. See you next week!"

_At least Ginny can say she comes by her blatant disregard for people's opinions honestly,_ Draco thought, laughing to himself. He took the sleeping infant over to his mother, carefully handing him to her. "He's perfect," he told her.

Ginny gave Draco a smirk. "Of course he is. He's my son."

Hermione walked over, playfully nudging Draco out of the way as she outstretched her arms, wrapping her friends in her arms. "Call us if you need anything at all," she said.

"We will," Harry promised. "And uh, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

He gave her a wink. "You did good today."

She knew what he was referring to. Nodding towards the baby and his wife, she placed a hand over her heart. "Maybe, but you did better."

Leaving their friends, Draco reached for Hermione's hand and led her out of the hospital. It was a lovely fall evening, as the leaves began to slowly change their colors with September nearing its end. The two strolled along together, silently, down the streets. With St. Mungo's cleverly disguised as an ordinary building in muggle London, Draco's house wasn't too far of a walk away. It had been a long day for the both of them, but neither of them complained, considering the end result.

Hermione shivered against the crisp fall night, and Draco shed his suit jacket. Draping it over her shoulders, he wrapped an arm around her waist as they continued to walk in step. He thought about his conversation with Ginny, and how he felt when he saw that she wanted to talk to him about moving out. Draco was afraid to talk about it with her, fearing her answer. She had to know he cared for her at the very least. In the few short weeks the two began sharing a bed, her nightmares were less frequent. He loved how they woke up in the mornings tangled up in each other.

"Can we talk about it now?" Hermione forced herself to ask, slipping her slender arms down the sleeves of his jacket. Knowing Draco was upset with her had been eating at her worse than having to deal with Ron earlier today.

Draco sighed. It was now or never. The two of them reached Hyde Park and decided to cut through. "I saw the list you were making on your desk today, before everything happened." The two continued to walk, albeit a slower pace now, silently. "Are you unhappy? Living in my house, that is."

"Merlin no!" Hermione gushed. "I just…I don't know. I've never lived with a man, and initially it was supposed to be temporary but then this happened and I didn't want to make any assumptions." She looked up at him, who was watching his feet shuffle against the pavement. "Draco," she said. "I'm happy living in your house. I'm happy with you."

"I wasn't expecting any of this," Draco admitted.

"Any of what?" Hermione asked.

"You," he said, stopping in the middle of the path. "This isn't how normal relationships occur. I've never even taken you out properly on a date. But I want you to live in my house and leave your make up all over the bloody bathroom sink. I want to wake up every day inhaling the intoxicating scent that is you. I want you to knot my ties in the morning and tell me how dashing I look because when I watch you…" he trailed off, brushing a lock of her hair back against her part where it belonged. "When I watch you, it makes me fall in love with you."

Hermione could feel the sincerity pouring from his soul. "Oh Draco," she spoke softly.

"You don't have to say it back," Draco quickly countered. "Don't say it unless you mean it."

"But you mean it," Hermione said, less of a question and more of an affirmation for herself. "You love me."

"I've never said that to anyone," Draco said. "Not because I didn't want to – I just never knew how to say it. Watching Harry and Ginny, watching you, it's astounding to me to see how love pours out of you all whether you want it to or not. Maybe it's because you knew you were loved your whole lives. I don't know. But what I do know is that I love you, and I want to say it to you every day."

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Breaking away, she grinned. "Even if I leave my makeup all over the bloody bathroom counter?"

"The makeup, the fact that I can't walk five feet in the bedroom without tripping over a pair of those torture devices you call shoes, the sneaky look you give me when I load the dishwasher just to see if I'm doing it your way while you sit and do those silly word puzzles in the paper – all of it, Granger. I love all of it."

She kissed him again. "I love you too."

"Not going to list my flaws? Must be because I'm perfect," he teased.

Hermione playfully swatted his chest as they walked towards the house. "More like I don't have enough time or oxygen to create such a list. Besides – I figured the sooner we got home, the sooner you could finish what you started this morning."

Draco grabbed her hand as they picked up their pace. Crossing the street, Hermione jogged up the steps to the house and unlocked the door. Once inside, Draco pressed her up against the closet door, snogging her senseless as he peeled his jacket from her arms and found the tie on the side of her dress. "You might be the death of me, Granger," he panted, untying the wrap dress, exposing her slightly.

"Maybe," she said, grabbing at the buckle of his pants. "But what a way to go."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thank you a million times over for all of the amazing reviews - they always make my day!_**

* * *

><p>Hermione felt a hand cup her breast as she slept. Cracking an eye open, she saw the offensive glare of the time on the clock. 4:00am. Draco's hand slowly kneaded the breast in his hand and she felt her nipples harden. "Seriously?" she groaned into her pillow. Carefully, she rolled over, seeing Draco still asleep, acting out what he clearly thought was a dream. He kissed her shoulder, her neck, before moving himself on top of her. Hermione found herself incredibly turned on as he murmured her name between each kiss. He could have anyone he wanted in his dreams, and he still chose her.<p>

On the few occasions Draco dreamed about Hermione, she would be woken up by him showering kisses on her arm or the exposed parts of her chest that her nightdress didn't cover before he retreated back to his side of the bed, pulling her back to his chest as he slept. Never did he crawl on top of her, though it wasn't as if Hermione was complaining. Awake, she saw his erection exposed through the opening of his boxers as he pushed her nightdress up. Helping out, she discarded the garment all together as he placed hot kisses near her naval. Hermione raked her nails through his hair, moaning softly as his mouth trailed farther south.

"Draco," she softly begged, his tongue sucking against her center, teased with each flick of his tongue. Her toes curled at the sensation rolling through her body like waves. "Mmhmm," she moaned, feeling his mouth trail back up her torso a few moments later. As he crawled back up her body, Hermione bent her knees, dipping her big toes between his skin and the waistband of his boxers to pull them off. Grabbing his erection, she slowly pumped it as Draco's mouth found hers. Tasting herself on his lips, she deepened the kiss and tightened the grasp of her hand as she tantalizingly increased her speed.

Suddenly, she felt Draco pull away. Opening her eyes, she saw him gaping at her, his eyes wide open. "See something you like?" she asked playfully, stifling a yawn.

Draco did his best to collect his focus. He thought he was in the midst of an incredibly vivid dream until he felt her hand wrap around his dick. A hand that was still there, massaging his erection as she moved her hand back and forth. "I…I…I'm sorry," he sputtered.

"For what, turning me on?" Hermione asked, using his words with a self-satisfying smirk.

The time caught the corner of his eye. "Blimey, Granger. I don't even know what came over me." He pulled her hand away and rolled over onto his back, his forearm resting on his forehead.

Not retreating, considering he woke her up and put her in this condition, she crawled on top of him, grinding her wetness against him slowly. "Don't be sorry," she whispered, rotating her hips forward until the tip found her entrance. Sliding him into her completely, she gasped, melting with pleasure at how he felt inside of her. She leaned forward, her breath hot on his ear. "I think it's kind of hot…you can have me whenever you want, but in your dreams you choose me too."

His hips bucked as she rotated hers. "It's always you," he moaned, catching one of her pert nipples in his mouth. His hands found her hips, and the two moved in perfect sync, thrusting into each other and pulling away. Draco grabbed a hold of her hips as she sat up, lifting up his lower back, heels digging into the bed as he pulled himself into her. The changed angle had Hermione teetering on the edge – he could hear it in how she panted for more. Harder, he sped up his hips and watched as she reached down to touch herself.

"Cum with me," Hermione whimpered. "Please…_please_!"

He was almost there. She leaned towards his face and pressed her hands into his cheeks, her tongue devouring his mouth. "It's always you," he whispered again as she broke the kiss.

She let out a deafening cry of pleasure as she touched herself. Draco felt her release and with a few more strokes, he rode out the longest orgasm he'd ever experienced, moaning her name over and over again as he slowed her down. His sexual history wasn't any secret during his time at Hogwarts, and he readily admitted shagging a few girls while at University. But none of them – and he meant none of them – ever made him feel the way Hermione did. With her, his senses and emotions were heightened, everything about him raw and unadulterated. She collapsed on top of him, her lips kissing his collarbone. Draco wrapped his strong arms around her, basking in the warmth he felt from her skin pressed against his skin.

"I love you," he said, rubbing his hands softly against her back.

She kissed him. "I love you."

"Even though I just woke you up an ungodly hour to shag?"

"If that's the worst flaw you have…" her words trailed off, overcome by a yawn.

He carefully rolled the two of them over so that she was on her back. Carefully, he pulled out of her, stealing a kiss as she sighed. Reaching for his wand, he muttered a quick _scourgify _between them, as it was too early for either one of them to crawl towards the shower. Hermione grabbed ahold of the sheets and comforter and pull them up over her as she snuggled her head into his chest. "Let's just stay like this forever," she mumbled, hugging him tight.

"Fine by me," Draco whispered, drifting back to sleep. He leaned his cheek against the top of her bed head. "Happy Birthday, Granger."

He felt her smile against his chest. "Happy Birthday indeed."

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up around eleven that morning. An arm stretched outward, searching for Draco. Cracking an eye open, she realized she was in bed alone. A note was resting on the pillow next to her.<p>

_Off to find the perfect present for my perfect girl. See you tonight. Love, Draco_

She hadn't meant to sleep in this late, but then again, her exhaustion wasn't her fault. Molly was throwing her a party tonight, and Hermione promised she'd come by so the two could catch up properly before the party. Molly promised it to be a small one - just family - but Weasley small and reality small were often times not in the same realm. Prying herself out of bed, she stretched her arms as she walked to the bathroom. As much as she wanted to spend an hour under the hot shower, she kept her lingering to a minimum as she lathered her body and hair. She could hardly believe how much had changed in two months after living in a rut for four years. _Maybe this birthday won't be as bad as I thought_, she told herself as the water streamed down her pink tinged skin. Twenty-three could live up to merely half the magic the past two months had been and she would be perfectly fine with the outcome.

Once showered, she wrapped herself up in Draco's robe, inhaling the scent of the lingering cologne as she fixed her hair and dusted her face with some make up. She used her wand to charm her hair, spiking and fluffing it in the perfect places. It was starting to grow out, and Hermione was undecided on returning to her former look or keeping it short. Her mind changed daily. Glossing her lips, she made her way to the closet, searching for the perfect birthday outfit. Mrs. Weasley promised a small family affair, so she went with a pair of skinny jeans, a sequined pair of black flats, and a thin, grey scoop necked sweater. She may as well be comfortable while looking cute. She was sure Molly would put her to work once she reached the Burrow.

Her stomach was growling as she walked into the kitchen. Snagging a glass from the cabinet, she walked to the fridge to grab some orange juice. A note on the door caught her eye. _In case you forget - I love you. _Smiling, she snagged the note, folding it nicely into a small square before sliding it in her back pocket. He saw he left the paper for her on the kitchen island, folded right to the crossword section - or as Draco called them - silly muggle mind games. One blueberry bagel with peanut butter smeared on each half later, she sat at the island, munching on breakfast while she looked for an eight-letter word synonymous with the word rude.

She looked up when she heard the floo pop. Grinning, wondering what Draco was bringing her that required him to get up so early in the morning, she sat and acted as casually as she could, listening to the approaching footsteps. However, as she looked up, ready to speak, she jumped - her hand knocking her glass of orange juice across the counter.

Hermione grabbed her wand from her pocket and wordlessly cleaned up the mess, trying not to look as rattled as she felt. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, her wand staying firmly in her hand. "I wasn't aware Draco was expecting you."

"Yes, well, considering he has neglected to speak to me for quite some time, I figured I'd pop in to surprise him."

She looked at Draco's mother, who was glaring harshly back at her. "I'm sorry," Hermione said. She tried to unnerve her voice at the very least, but Narcissa Malfoy was an intimidating woman. "Draco is out right now."

"Doing what, may I ask?"

"He's…he's out right now. Shopping…I believe."

"You believe?"

"I uh…I was still asleep when he left." She figured it be best to not disclose where she was sleeping when he left, or how long she'd been sleeping there.

Narcissa gave a curt nod. Her hands were clasped together, resting against the front of her navy blue dress robes. "Ms. Granger, it is not my intention to get started on the wrong foot with you. Draco has already made it clear that he…values your friendship."

"Not to be rude, but your tone says otherwise," Hermione stated.

"Of course," Narcissa said. Her tone never wavered. It was as detached as Hermione had ever heard a voice to be. "My son spoke rather fondly of you when I last saw him. Never did I ever think I'd see the day."

Hermione crossed her arms against her chest, still clenching her wand. "I happen to be incredibly fond of your son. He has been completely wonderful to me since I've moved back to London."

"Yes…well, I can't necessarily say that I approve," Narcissa mused aloud. "Like I said to Draco - it's hard to change a half century's way of thinking overnight."

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Ms. Granger."

"I love your son," Hermione stated, carefully placing her wand on the countertop. She took in a deep breath, steadying her nerves. "But don't think for one minute that you'll be the person I spend the rest of my life proving it to."

Had Hermione not witnessed it herself, she wouldn't have believed it when she saw a small smirk grace the pursed lips of Narcissa Malfoy. "Please let Draco know I stopped by to see him."

Hermione watched Narcissa turn around and walk back towards the flu. She wrestled with her conscious momentarily before giving into the person her parents raised her to be. "Mrs. Malfoy - wait."

Narcissa stopped and turned back around. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"It's Hermione." She walked from behind the counter and took a few steps closer to the older woman. "My birthday is this evening. We are having a small gathering at the Burrow. Draco will of course, be there, and if you would…like to come, we'd be happy to have you join."

There was no mistaking the grin on Narcissa's face this time, and Hermione almost felt it genuine. She never could tell with his mother. Any time she ever ran into her during her childhood, her voice would get stuck in her throat as she scurried away. "What time shall I arrive?"

"Eh…six-ish. Molly will have everything ready by then."

Narcissa gave a softer nod. "I shall see you this evening, Hermione."

Hermione returned the gesture. As she heard the floo pop loudly, she sent a silent prayer up to whoever would listen, hoping with everything she had she wouldn't be made to regret giving her an invitation.

* * *

><p>Draco met Harry and James in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour around ten that morning. James sat on Harry's lap on a bench out front, happily eating his ice cream while Harry gave Draco a tired smile.<p>

"Ice cream before lunch?" Draco asked, ruffling James' hair. "How did you get so lucky?"

"I'm a super good helper," James said between bites, "with baby Albus." Mummy even said so. But he doesn't catch good yet. He needs to practice."

"Don't ask," Harry said, catching the curious expression on Draco's face.

"Right then," Draco replied. He sat down next to Harry on the bench. "I have no idea what to get Hermione for her birthday."

"I know what _I'm_ getting Aunt Hermione," James teased, handing the empty cup to his father, who took it away and threw it in the trashcan next to them. "I've been saving my galleons."

"Saving, or earning?" Draco teased. Everyone knew James earned galleons with the swear jar Ginny had in the kitchen. One night he was over visiting. Harry had a particularly bad day at the office, unbeknownst to his wife, and when she asked him how his day went, Harry exploded. James stood there, wide eyed, listening to the language flying from his father's mouth. Seeking refuge in Draco's lap, Draco took one of James' color crayons from the table and began drawing hash marks for each swear that slipped from Harry's mouth.

Two minutes later, Draco had twenty-eight hash marks.

"Both," James said with a grin. "I do chores now. Because I'm a big boy."

"That you are," Harry agreed. He picked up James and put him on the ground, zipping up his son's jacket as it was a bit cool outside before the three of them made their way down Diagon Alley. "James, ask Uncle Draco if you can get Hermione her present," he instructed while they walked.

Draco looked at James. "Why do you have to ask me?"

"Cause I want to get Aunt Hermione a baby kneazle!" James exclaimed, clearly impressed with his choice of present. "But Daddy says that because she lives with you that you have to say it's ok first. So is it ok? Is it?"

Draco wasn't necessarily opposed to having a magical cat in the house, though if he remembered the first kneazle Hermione had correctly, Crookshanks, he knew Hermione was rather fond of him. He was almost jealous of the idea James had, considering it was brilliant, something Hermione would love. He asked Harry to come help him find a gift for her because he had no idea what to get someone he was madly in love with, yet had only been around for two months.

"You can say no," Harry said, reassuringly.

Draco shrugged his shoulders as they approached the Magical Menagerie. "Nah…she'll love it."

Harry and Draco watched as James meandered through the shop, inspecting each baby kneazle to see which would be best for his favorite aunt. Harry told him to look for one that wasn't orange, as she already had one of those before. Harry already had practical things, like food and litter with a few toys waiting at the register while his son continued to examine each kneazle with the help of a shop worker.

"What makes kneazles so special?" James asked the older man who had patiently allowed James to hold each baby.

"Well," the older man said. "They're finicky little buggers, but they are incredibly loyal. They also have a sense about people. Very protective, these animals are."

James nodded, taking the worker's words seriously. He peered into another cage and saw a little grey kneazle tucked away in the corner of a cage. "Why does this one look so sad?"

"James…" Harry warned with a smile. "You don't need to bombard the man with a million questions."

The older man laughed. "It's ok, Mr. Potter." He turned to the little boy. "How old are you?" he asked.

"Almost four," James said. "How do you know my dad? Cause I don't know you."

Laughing, he pulled the little gray kitten out of its cage and handed it carefully to James. "Well my name is Mr. McTaggert. Your dad, on the other hand, is pretty well known amongst all wizards and witches."

James looked at his father incredulously. "What did you _do_?"

"Lots of things," Harry said, vaguely. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"Four?"

"Ten."

"Five?"

"Nine."

"Seven?"

"Seven," Harry acquiesced. "Now, do we have a kneazle picked out? Uncle Draco still needs to find a present, you know."

James gave his father a look reminiscent of his wife when he rushed her into making a decision. Looking back at Mr. McTaggert, he lightly pet the kneazle in his hand. "You asked me why this one looks so sad," the man said. "All of her brothers and sisters have been taken, you see, and she's all alone."

James' lip trembled. "So she's all alone?"

Mr. McTaggert nodded. "She is. But see – she looks happier now that you're holding her."

James looked at his father and Draco. "I want to get this one."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

Draco put a shrinking charm on everything they purchased but the kneazle itself and Harry placed it all in his jacket pocket. James insisted on carrying the kneazle in its cage, but Harry eventually talked him out of it, saying that it would be easier for a grown up to carry. Draco looked at the little creature staring at back at him as they walked down the street. It was pretty cute, or, as cute as a creature could be with such a squinched face. They walked into various stores, each time leaving Draco feeling discouraged. He didn't want to get her a book – she had thousands of books. He didn't want to buy her clothes – because she clearly had enough as evidenced by her new hobby, which was conquering empty closets in his home.

"Is jewelry too much?" Draco asked at one point. "I mean, women like jewelry."

"I made Aunt Hermione a bracelet once with macaroni and she loved it," James said. "I can show you how to do it if you want."

"I think Uncle Draco was thinking of something a bit more fancy," Harry said, squeezing his son's hand. "But you're right. She liked your bracelet a lot." He turned his attention back to Draco, who was beginning to appear frantic. It was early in the afternoon – it wasn't like they were in a time crunch yet. "We can pop over to the jeweler up the way a bit if you'd like."

"But do you think it's too much?"

"Depends on what you're looking to purchase, I guess."

Draco shrugged. "We may as well take a look, considering I'm not finding much else."

* * *

><p>Hermione found herself at the Burrow, visiting with Ginny while Molly wandered around, getting things ready for tonight. Surprisingly, Molly kept her word and was keeping it small. Charlie couldn't make it due to a new batch of dragons he was keeping an eye on, but Bill and Fleur were coming with their children. Percy and Audrey of course sent their regrets along with a small gift through their Owl. Ron refused to attend when his mother forbid him to bring the girl he was seeing because she irritated everyone with her incessant giggling. George even promised to close up shop early in order for him to arrive on time. She offered numerous times to help Molly as she fussed around the house, but Molly insisted she not lift a finger because it was her birthday.<p>

Instead, she sat in the kitchen, holding Albus as he stared at anything he could see while Molly cooked. Hermione slipped a finger into Albus' small hand, smiling as he took a hold of it with a gurgle. "He's so precious," she cooed.

"He most certainly is," Molly remarked. Setting spells to do various bits of stirring and washing, she sat down at the table with Hermione, taking a small break. "I'm so glad you've come home. Arthur and I missed you terribly. We were so upset with Ron when you left."

Hermione kept her focus on the baby. "It wasn't entirely Ron's fault. I was a mess."

"You were alone," Molly corrected. "And he was supposed to be there. Arthur and I…we don't even know what's gotten into him since the war was over. But he isn't the man his father and I raised him to be. We have always considered you a part of the family, regardless of your relationship with our son."

Hermione looked at Molly, smiling softly. "I've always considered you all family. Even while I was gone."

"No one faults you for leaving. We missed you, but we all…we all had to deal with our grief our own way." Molly reached a hand across the table, and Hermione reached for it, her other arm cradling the baby. "Draco has turned himself into a remarkable young man. You've chosen well."

"I'm not sure I chose him," Hermione said with a laugh. She pulled her hand away and brushed a finger against Albus' nose. "It just…happened, albeit with some nudging from your daughter and son-in-law."

"I don't nudge," Ginny stated, announcing her presence with a yawn. She'd been enjoying a much needed nap in her old room. She walked over and sat down next to Hermione, leaning over to kiss her son on the forehead. "Are you being good?" she cooed.

"Of course he is," Molly said, as if her grandchild could be any other way. "Enjoy your nap?"

Ginny nodded. "Very much. Are the boys still out?"

"Are they with Draco?"

Laughing, Ginny stole Albus from Hermione's arms and nestled him to her chest. "Of course they are, aren't they Albus? Because Uncle Draco is incredibly helpless, and Mummy wanted an uninterrupted nap. Yes she did!"

Hermione laughed at Ginny's baby talk. "I don't know why he thinks he has to get me something. He's already done more than enough."

"The man wants to buy you a present – let him," Ginny instructed. "What kind of crazy woman turns down presents?"

The three women laughed together before Molly excused herself back to work. "Lots to do," she said, shooing Ginny and Hermione out of the kitchen.

The two of them propped themselves on the couch in the living room at opposite ends while Albus rocked slowly in his charmed bassinet. They giggled like they used to as children, huddled under the covers in Ginny's room as they gossiped about boys and school. Hermione told Ginny about Draco's dream he began to inadvertently act out during the night, their voices hushing every time Molly passed.

"Merlin," Ginny hushed. "I mean, that's kind of hot, 'Mione."

"You have no idea," Hermione replied. "I mean…obviously I was irritated because I was pleasantly sleeping…but I eventually got over it."

"I figured Draco would be a good shag."

"Ginerva Weasley!"

"Potter – and come off it – like you didn't hear the rumors at school."

Hermione blushed. "Yes…well…let's just say I didn't think I'd ever find, um, sex so enjoyable."

"I've always had amazing sex with Harry."

"Ew! Ginny! Gross!"

Ginny laughed. "It's true! Harry's _amazing_. Every once in a while, he does this thing where - "

"I'm honestly trying to resist the urge to vomit."

"Ok, ok," Ginny laughed.

She looked over at Albus, slowly drifting to sleep. Ginny was such a young mother – Harry married her the moment she was done at Hogwarts, and in a blink she was pregnant with James. Their relationship of course was practically a wizarding fairytale, displayed in the wizarding tabloids with the announcement of their engagement, wedding, and then the birth of James. The clamoring for an interview up on the birth of Albus last week was a little more low key, but the requests poured in all the same. Hermione was pursued a bit more than she had been in the past with requests for interviews and appearances, but she did her best to keep everything low key – she never felt like anything she did during the war or the years leading up to it was anything to be described as extraordinary. She did what she felt she had to do. Plain and simple.

"Would you do it all again?" Hermione asked Ginny. "Marry so young, having babies…"

Ginny nodded. "I mean, I certainly think about it. I would have loved to play for the Hollyhead Harpies or travel after school…but when the war was over, and Harry was alive…I was confused about everything except him. I hated that I was left behind while the three of you – well, two, really – took off and when it was over…"

"He missed you," Hermione said. "Every day. He worried about so many things, but I could always tell he missed you."

"You say it all the time, Hermione," Ginny stated. "We had to grow up. We're in our twenties and but we act like we're in our thirties. No one comes out of what we experienced with any sort of innocence. But Harry and I did find happiness, love, and no matter what we have a row about – we know we're stuck with each other. We choose to be stuck, mind you – "

Hermione laughed. "I know what you meant."

"So tell me then," Ginny asked, "outside of your apparently fantastic sex life – how are you and Draco doing?"

Not knowing where to start, Hermione took a deep breath and told her everything. Told her how she no longer felt the urge to fight with him constantly as she did when she first moved in, and how he never made her feel ignorant for showing her emotions, regardless of how crazy they could get at times. She confessed how she still couldn't bring herself to talk to him about some things – most notably her parents and their death – but she hoped it would get easier the more their relationship evolved, which Ginny agreed with.

"It's only been two months," she said to Hermione. "You can't expect to do everything in a short amount of time."

"Sometimes it feels like we've been together longer," Hermione replied.

"Love's funny that way," Ginny giggled. "I just want you to know that I, for one, am over the moon at how things are going with you and Draco. I would have never suggested the idea if I didn't have such a high opinion of him."

Hermione nodded. "You two seem to get along well."

"We have a bit of a different relationship than he and Harry. Harry and Draco are how he and Ron used to be. Neither push each other too far, one always has an ear for the other to complain to. They're quite cute, when you think about it. I, on the other hand, have no fear in letting him have it when he needs to hear it."

Laughing, Hermione tucked locks of her hair behind her ears. "So what you're saying is that you're me and Draco's Harry."

"I guess you could say that," Ginny said, never thinking about it in that regard. "I'm not sure what I would have done last week at the hospital if Draco hadn't been there."

"You would have eventually seen reason," Hermione reassured her.

"Maybe. Luckily, we'll never know."

* * *

><p>"You don't think it's too much?"<p>

Harry held James up so he could see the silver chain with its lone, emerald shaped diamond on the pendant. It was neither too large nor too small, and it was of a remarkable quality due to being goblin made. "I think she's gonna think it's super pretty," James said. "Daddy, we should get Mummy something pretty like that too."

"You think so?" Harry asked.

James nodded. "Can we get Mummy a present?"

"I'm sure we can pick something out for her," Harry said, giving him a squeeze.

"So…" Draco said, motioning towards the necklace. He needed a firm yes or no on the necklace. "She'll like this. She won't think it's too much."

Harry rolled her eyes. "Anything you get her she's going to say _it's too much_. Just do it – it's not like she won't wear it. She loves jewelry. Too much would be getting her the matching earrings and bracelet."

"Well, there's always Christmas," Draco teased.

"Exactly. You're just warming up."

Draco had the goblin take the necklace to gift wrap while Harry let James scour the store looking for the perfect present for Ginny. How the child had endless amounts of energy astounded Draco most days. The only time he seemed to ever be still was when he wasn't feeling well. They followed James around as he pointed out different things, Harry nodding as if he was following every word James was rattling off.

"How are things with you and Hermione, anyway?" Harry asked.

"Great," Draco said, grinning from ear to ear. "She makes me feel, I mean, I can hardly describe it some days." He muttered quietly about their little adventure much earlier in the morning and Harry laughed. "I thought for sure I would have been hexed," Draco admitted with a laugh.

"And you were still sleeping?"

"Until her hand woke me up."

"Merlin, Draco – what in the hell to do you take before you go to sleep?"

Draco laughed. "She found it humorous at least."

"I don't even think my subconscious is brave enough to attempt that with Gin. Then again, we do have two kids now. Try that again when you and Hermione have little versions of yourself running around and see how far you get." Harry and Draco saw James furiously waving for them to come towards a display. "What did you find?" Harry asked, kneeling down so he could see through the glass window.

"Look," James whispered, pointing at a ring entirely encased with small red rubies. "It's red – Mummy's favorite color."

"It is," Harry agreed. "Do you think Mummy would like it?"

His eyes were solemnly wide. "I think she would think it's _super fancy_," James whispered the last part. "It's like, the best thank you gift ever."

Draco chuckled. "Thank you? Because she's such a good mum?"

"No, yes, I mean, Mummy's really good at being my mum, but she also got me a brother. Even if he can't catch well, I still like him. Mummy says he'll grow, too, but I'm not really sure," James said warily. "But don't tell her I said that."

Harry motioned to the goblin to take the ring as well, knowing it would be charmed to fit whatever finger Ginny wished to wear it on. The goblin nodded, taking the bauble back to wrap in a box. Moments later, both Draco and Harry were presented with their purchases, exchanging their Gringotts cards for the packages. Cards returned, Harry grabbed James, Draco made sure he had ahold of the kneazle, sleeping in a curled up ball in the crate, and they made their way back to the port key at the other end of the alley.

As they walked, a photographer from _Wizard Weekly, _darted in front of them, taking three photos in a row of the three men, startling James who flinched and began to cry.

"Buggar off, would ya!" Draco barked.

"Just doing my job," the photographer obnoxiously retorted. "Would either of you care to comment on a story involving a former Death Eater romancing the War Heroine Princess?"

Harry, who had James' face buried in his neck, visibly stepped too close for the photographer's comfort. "I will appreciate it if you did not use such language around my child. He's just a boy," Harry growled, his voice hauntingly low. Sure the photographer had the point, he walked away, not giving another look back.

"I suggest you disappear," Draco spat, his lip snarling as he trailed Harry. "Before I give you an entirely different story to write about." He caught up with Harry, who was moving at a brisk pace, clearly seething from the encounter. Photographers often shot their pictures from a far - ever up close in that matter - which meant that the guy was either new, or wasn't there the day Ginny sent five howlers to _Wizard Weekly_ a few years back. James was hardly old enough to even begin to comprehend who his father was in the wizarding world, and the closer Draco got to James, the more he dreaded the conversation about him being a former Death Eater. He dreaded the conversation with his own children, however hypothetical they may be. He could hear James sniffling into Harry's neck as Harry did his best to comfort him.

"Ginny is going to be so pissed," Harry grumbled.

"Well, if anyone can take care of it, it's your wife."

They reached the port key. "That's what I'm afraid of," Harry said as the two grabbed a hold and spun away.

* * *

><p>When Harry walked into the Burrow carrying James, Hermione and Ginny could see something was off. The moment James saw his mother, he lunged for her and had it not been for Harry's hold, he would have fallen in the process. Draco popped in the Burrow a few moments later, looking as pissed as Harry did.<p>

Ginny took her son and let him cuddle up against him as he wiped his tears away with the back of his small hands. "What's a matter, Love?"

"A photographer jumped in front of us in Diagon Alley and scared the shit out of him, that's what," Harry groused.

James sniffled. "That's a galleon…"

Harry popped a galleon out of his pocket and tossed it to James, who caught it like he'd done it a thousand times before. "I'll take care of it, Gin - the guy was new I believe - I hadn't seen this one before, anyway, so before you go and get all, well, crazy, please bear in mind you just had a child, you're a bit more emotional - "

"Harry," Ginny said sweetly. "My son is crying, clearly scared. And if I'm as emotional as you fear me to be, is this a conversation you really want to have with me? Right now?"

Harry leaned in and kissed his wife on the lips. "Of course not," he said, kissing her again. He dug a hand in his pocket and pulled out a neatly wrapped box with a gold bow on top. "This is for you, by the way."

Ginny took the present, and James instantly perked up, sniffling his last sniffle. "I picked-ed it out."

Draco walked over to where Hermione was sitting and bent over to give her a kiss. "Come with me," he whispered, taking her hands. Leading her outside, he held her hand as they walked away from the house. She could sense he wanted to tell her something, but figured by the way he tightly held onto her hand, she figured that prying it out of him would end in a fight. "Some prat photographer from _Wizard Weekly _asked me if there was any truth to a former Death Eater romancing you."

"Well…that was expected sooner or later I guess," Hermione offered.

"They called me a Death Eater in front of James," he said, his voice hoarse. "And it made me realize…that one day he'll ask me the question. Albus - he'll ask me the question. If I have children, _they'll_ ask me the question."

She squeezed his hand. "When James is old enough, Harry will help explain it to him. No one will let you do it alone."

"It's as if I'll never get past it," Draco said. "No matter what I do. How different I become. I'll never be finished explaining the awful choices I made."

Hermione moved in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. She tugged on the lapels of his light khaki jacket. "You didn't make any of those choices," she said, her voice firm. "You were forced. And when the day comes that we have to explain this to James, to Albus, to our children - "

Hermione caught herself mid-sentence. A fleeting thought or two may have passed at the idea of an actual future with Draco, mostly when she stood before him at her worst and he still looked at her like she was still the most amazing person. However, she'd never vocalized the fleeting thoughts to anyone. She didn't want to jinx anything.

"I'm sorry that was completely - " her thought was annihilated by Draco as he crushed his lips to hers, kissing her hard as he picked her up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and fiercely kissed him back, the two of them feeding off of each other's passion. They broke apart, stealing kisses from each other as he carefully put her back down.

"I love you," Draco spoke softly. "I don't even care that it hasn't been that long because I know I will never do better than you, Hermione Granger, despite the fact that you could do so much better than me."

"That's where I beg to differ," Hermione said with a smirk. "You love all of me. I don't know I'm supposed to do better than that." She straightened out his jacket. "And speaking of love…I would like for you to keep what you just said in mind when I tell you that I may or may not have invited your mother here for dinner tonight."

* * *

><p>Draco thought Hermione was kidding when she said she invited his mother to the Burrow. He was convinced she was smoking something and wanted to know if she'd share because there was no way his uptight, elitist mother would step foot inside the Burrow. Hell would freeze over before that day ever came. But then she told him how she randomly showed up at the house this morning, and he immediately regretted that he didn't close the floo when he left. The way she described the encounter made him cringe, but he was somewhat shocked at the fact she agreed. He wasn't shocked that Hermione invited her. She did it for him, because she knew that his mother was a part of him, regardless of how rocky their relationship was. He didn't talk about his parents any more than she did, but Hermione knew enough about his mother to know that it was a touchy subject at best.<p>

When his mother showed up, carrying a gift no less, he was shocked out of his skull. If the Weasleys were surprised, they hid it well, acting as if it was perfectly normal to have Narcissa Malfoy in their home. Everyone sat around the dinner table, laughing and enjoying everyone's company. James clapped with glee as George showed him some of the new products from the shop while Ginny enjoyed showing everyone her new ring that her son picked out for her, giving Harry a loving look each time she pointed out the ring. Hermione blushed as Molly levitated a large chocolate cake into the room with twenty-three candles lit on top, and her cheeks were crimson by the time everyone was done singing to her. Even Narcissa sang along, and if Draco didn't know any better, he'd swear she was enjoying herself.

He disappeared shortly after cake to retrieve James' gift for Hermione out of the shed. He transfigured a bow out of a piece of rope and tied it around the kneazle's neck. Carrying it conspicuously, he waited by the door until Molly announced it was time for presents and when she did, James instructed Hermione to close her eyes real tight, which she did. James walked over to Draco and took the kneazle from him and walked it to her.

"Open!" he shouted, thrusting the baby kneazle towards her.

Hermione gasped, taking the kneazle from James and cuddling it close. "Oh my goodness, James!" she exclaimed. "She's so sweet!" She looked over to Harry and Ginny. "And too much…"

"James has been saving his galleons for quite some time, haven't you James?" Harry asked.

James eagerly nodded. "Do you like her? I picked her out super special for you."

"Did you now," Hermione said as James crawled up into her lap. "What makes her so special?"

His little hand scratched the top of the creature's head as she purred. "Well, she's happy right now. But she was super sad this morning because her brothers and sisters were all gone. She was lonely. And you were lonely but then you came home and you have Uncle Draco and now you're happy. And the kneazle is happy because now she isn't all by herself."

Hermione couldn't stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks. "Has anyone ever told you what a sweet, sweet boy you are?" she asked, kissing him on the cheek. "And much too smart for your own good?"

James smiled. "So you like your present?"

She looked at Draco, making sure he liked the present. "I think she likes it just fine, buddy," Draco replied.

Arthur and Molly gave her a knitted scarf for the upcoming winter, George found her a rare, first edition copy of _Sleeping Beauty_, knowing her love of fairytales. Bill and Fleur brought her a vintage bottle of wine while Percy and Audrey's gift was a brand new stationery set with her initials monogramed on the top of each piece of parchment. When it was Draco's turn, he pulled out a long rectangle shaped box with a gold bow. She looked at him as if she were going to scold him while untying the bow, the kneazle nestled on her lap. She cracked open the box and gasped. "Draco Malfoy you didn't," she lightly admonished.

He carefully took the necklace out of the box and delicately fastened it around her neck. "I did, because I figured it was the only thing I could find that suited you. Besides…" he walked around and admired the pendant as it rested perfectly around her neck. "It suits you perfectly."

She fingered the pendant, looking down at it as it sparkled in the light. "Thank you," she said, tipping her head up to give him a kiss. "It's beautiful." She looked around at everyone. "Honestly you guys, really - this has been entirely too much."

"Well, maybe you can find it in you to open one more present," Narcissa quietly interjected. She handed Hermione a square box, wrapped in silver paper with a green bow.

Taking the gift, she looked at Draco who shrugged his shoulders. Of course he wouldn't know what it was, considering she sprung _guess who's coming to dinner_ on him a few hours ago. "This really wasn't necessary," she said, awkwardly as she pulled the ribbon away and peeled the paper back. Opening the black velvet box, she found an intricate silver broach embellished with green emeralds. Underneath the broach was a small note. "Oh my…Mrs. Malfoy I absolutely cannot accept this."

"You can," Mrs. Malfoy replied. "It was given to me by Draco's grandmother on his father's side, and given to her by her mother-in-law."

Hermione picked the note out carefully from underneath the broach. She unfolded the parchment and held it in her lap. Smiling, she handed it to Draco as she pinned the broach to her sweater.

Draco could hardly contain the grin as his eyes scanned the familiar scrawl. _Just because I said I couldn't change overnight doesn't mean I cannot try. _


	10. Chapter 10

**_I thought about totally busting out a "You like me! You really like me!" a la Sally Field, but I figured it'd be a bit dramatic. I'm so glad everyone loves this story. I think I've finally found a way to wrap up the sappy HG that I've somehow created...though I'm not sure if it was ever my intention...I just started writing and it happened. I've written 50,000+ words in 10 days...something I haven't done in forever, and I honestly think it wouldn't have happened had you all not left your comments and added me as a story favorite - so thank you!_**

* * *

><p>December was never a good month for Hermione. Her parents' anniversary was on the 3rd, her mother's birthday was on the 15th, and ten days later was Christmas. Even when she was knee deep in therapy appointments in New York, Hermione could never shake the funk she fell in during the holidays. She groused at anyone who suggested she try, though those that knew her best didn't dare utter the words. Hermione buried herself in work, leaving with Draco in the morning but returning late in the evening, sometimes after Draco had retreated to bed. Sometimes she'd fall asleep in the study or on the couch in the living room reading, but he would always find her when he noticed the cool spot next to her in the middle of the night. She would always find herself in his arms the next morning, holding snugly around her waist as if he feared she would leave him.<p>

She woke up around seven in the morning on Saturday, damming herself for not being able to fall back asleep. Hermione rotated in Draco's arms and watched him as he slept. He looked so peaceful, all of the lines she would see when he was awake or worried were nonexistent. She had been undeserving of his patience as of late, and was waiting for the moment where he snapped and said he was done with it all. Last week, he finally convinced her to move her boxes out of storage that she packed away before New York and into his basement, though she nearly had a panic attack when he tried to open and unpack things.

"Stop staring at me, Granger," Draco mumbled, his eyes still shut. "It's bloody creepy."

"I can't sleep," she confessed.

"You could if you'd shut off that pretty little head of yours," he said. He cracked his eyes open and saw her. How she was even awake was beyond him. Ever since December hit, her nightmares had come back in full force to the point that she cracked a rib of his with her elbow that he had to heal with skele-gro. She refused to take any kind of sleeping draught, though he was half tempted to smuggle some in a milkshake and make her drink it later this evening. Harry warned him weeks ago that this was coming. Even when they went to visit her last year during December, she was an emotional basket case.

He rolled onto his back and pulled Hermione into him, using his hand to rub soft, slow circles on her back. "Close your eyes," he whispered, closing his as well. "Let me take care of you."

She did as he asked, and before she knew it, he was lulling her back to sleep. He felt a tear slip from her cheek onto his chest, and his heart clenched. He softly shushed her, feeling her breathing start to slowly even out. The kneazle, who Hermione nicknamed Z after James formally named the creature Kneazle, jumped up onto the bed. Hermione's emotions directly impacted Z's demeanor, and as if she could tell when Hermione was feeling stressed out, Z would appear from hiding. He cracked an eye open and watched Z crawl up on his chest, turning around twice before plopping her fuzzy gray body on his stomach, next to Hermione's arm. He reached out and scratched Z's head, earning a purr before falling back to sleep.

Draco was the first to wake up a few hours later. He looked over at the clock and sighed. Ten in the morning was certainly more acceptable than seven in his opinion, though he still preferred to spend his weekends being as lazy as possible if he could help it. Z was still on his chest, only now she was sitting like the Sphinx, staring at him like he was supposed to be fixing her beautiful, yet emotional disaster that was her owner. With a succinct meow, Z used his abdomen as a springboard and went off to find a windowsill to sunbathe in for the remainder of the day.

"What time is it?" he heard Hermione asked as she draped a leg in between his.

"Ten."

"Ugh."

"My sentiments exactly." He stroked his fingers through her hair. She was growing it back out, which he was excited about as he often enjoyed playing with her hair. "How are you feeling today?"

"Alright, I guess," she said.

"…Do you want to talk about it?" Draco carefully asked.

"There's nothing really to talk about," Hermione said, her voice void of emotion. "I just miss them. I wish I could stop but I can't."

He kissed the top of her head. "You shouldn't stop missing them, Hermione. I wish I could say that I missed my father, but I don't. If I could miss him, though, I would."

She looked up at him. "Do you have any fond memories of your father? Any at all?"

Draco rubbed his forehead with his fingertips, trying to wrack his brain but came up empty. "He wasn't affectionate, or had any emotion really outside of anger. The best thing I could get from his was a nod if I did something to his liking."

"How awful," Hermione murmured.

"You have dozens and dozens of memories of your parents," Draco said softly. "When you miss them, you should think of a happy memory with them. All of the stories you'll tell your children about them."

Draco was right, and Hermione knew it. He said the same thing she'd heard in therapy time and time again. She was never going to be able to truly move on in her life without finding a way to handle her grief. Everyone around her seemed to be evolving. Draco was a better person every day, even if he didn't see it. Narcissa was learning to relax in Hermione's presence, even inviting her over to her cottage for tea once in a while. Like Narcissa said, changing her thinking overnight wasn't going to happen, but that wasn't to say change couldn't happen. Hermione knew she couldn't spend the rest of her life this way, but the only person that could change it was her.

"Tell me your favorite memory," Draco said.

"To pick one would be impossible," Hermione replied.

"What did your parents think about you being a witch?" Draco asked.

Hermione laughed. She rolled off of Draco and onto her back, shoving a pillow underneath her head. He rolled to his side and laced one of his hands with hers. "My mum didn't really know what to think," she said. "But Dad…he thought it was brilliant. You know how Arthur gets when he finds a new muggle device? Imagine that enthusiasm every time Mum and Dad came to Diagon Alley, or when I would come home to show them what I'd learned."

"Hermione Granger…breaking the underage magic rule." Draco tisked.

"Please. Dumbledore gave me permission before I left after first year."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course he did."

She giggled. "Mum got used to the magic after a while, though she did insist on me learning how to do some things without magic, like sewing. She knew I was a part of a new world, but she wanted me to stay apart of theirs, too. But…there isn't a lot of muggle life in my daily life anymore, and I wonder sometimes if she'd be disappointed."

"I doubt your parents could find it in them to ever be disappointed in you," he said sincerely.

"I do know that I want my children to know both worlds," Hermione said, picking imaginary fuzz from her nightdress. "I want my children to experience school like I did before getting my letter."

Draco snorted. "Please hold back that piece of information from my mother."

Hermione laughed. "She might be used to it by then."

"I'm looking for acceptance, not a miracle," Draco stated. "Though I'm sure if anyone could change her mind it's you."

She rolled on her side to face him. "Why are you so good to me?"

"Consider it my personal penance for my years of taunting you as a child," he replied.

She gave him a peck on the lips. "I wasn't much of a picnic either."

"Yeah…but you never did anything unless I provoked you."

"True." Hermione sighed, closing her eyes as Draco soothing rubbed a hand up and down her arm. "I'm sorry I've been more of a mess than usual."

"Don't apologize," Draco said.

"I have to. I've been distant and I snapped at you the other day and – "

"Granger – " he cut her off. "It's ok."

"I'll get better," she promised.

"I know you will." That's what Draco hoped for, anyway.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Draco and Harry stood outside in the backyard of the Potter house, knee deep in snow with transfigured rectangle containers. Inside sat James, watching intently as he sipped on a mug of hot cocoa filled with marshmallows. Harry was using his wand to turn the cold powdery substance into a wet snow before making snow bricks. Draco was completely confused by it all, but he needed to talk to Harry, and this was the only way to do it.<p>

"What in the bloody hell are we doing, anyway?" Draco asked.

"Making a snow fort," Harry said, as if it was completely obvious.

"You do know you're a wizard, right?"

Harry stacked the snow bricks he was making into a large square, leaving just enough of an opening for James to squeeze into once it had walls. "Yes," he grunted. He smashed the bucket into the snow and made a few more bricks before carrying them back to the base of the fort. "And believe me, I figured when James asked me to build him a snow fort it wouldn't require much effort. But then my wife – my lovely, adoring, snarky wife said to James, _it's a good thing Daddy's a wizard, because I don't think he could make one by himself_. _It would be much too hard._"

Draco mimicked Harry's brick making and followed the pattern Harry started. "So this is no longer about James getting a fort – this is about you proving your wife wrong."

"Yes," Harry said. "That and my adoring son was pretty confident when telling his mother that I could do anything."

"Your wife's evil," Draco said.

Harry looked over at the back door and saw Ginny holding Albus, sporting a devious grin. "I'm aware." He and Draco continued to stack the bricks of snow, alternating them as if they were laying brick. "You said you wanted to talk – what's up."

"You have to smack some sense into Hermione," Draco said bluntly.

"Yeah, I'll pass on that one. But you feel free to give it a go," Harry laughed.

Draco shook his head, plopping a brick on the fort, now waist high. "Oh no – you owe me Potter."

Harry stared at him before sighing. "You asking me to do something that I absolutely do not want to do."

"She won't listen to me," Draco argued. "She can be sad, Harry. She can be sad every day of her life if she wants. But there are days where she is brilliant and the girl I'm madly in love with and then there are other days where she is a hollow shell."

Harry looked towards the house to see if Ginny was out of sight before taking his wand to carve a small window at James' eye level in one side of the fort. Quickly hiding his wand, he stacked a few more bricks. "It isn't that her parents died. It's that her parents did without any memory of her. That's what eats at her soul"

Draco was confused. "How is that possible?"

"Because she used _oblivate_ on their memories. Charmed them to think they were Monica and Wendell Wilkins, with a lifelong dream to move to Australia," Harry explained. "They were killed by Death Eaters the day they were supposed to leave. Aurors found them in the living room of their home – blood everywhere – bags packed with their plane tickets in hand."

"Did she see…"

"No," Harry quickly replied. "We held a small funeral for them after the war once we all found out. I had the house cleaned and fixed as best as I could before letting her step foot inside."

"Who did it?" Draco asked. "Which Death Eater? Yaxley? Trevors?" He felt his face pale. "Please tell me it wasn't my father."

Harry stared at him in disbelief. "Do you honestly think I would have let you within five feet of her if your father had killed her parents?"

Draco exhaled a sigh of relief. "I just wanted to make sure."

"It wasn't him," Harry repeated. "But I only know that because I'm a nosey git and pulled the file at work. She doesn't know and she doesn't need to know. He's received the Dementor's Kiss – there's nothing she can do about it. It won't do any good for you to know either."

He nodded. "Very well."

"Good," Harry said. He and Draco stood back to admire their handy work. It wasn't half bad for a snow fort built by hand, and it was the perfect size for James. "Take that, Ginny Potter."

Draco laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you enjoy the torture sometimes."

"We get our kicks in where we can," Harry said with a laugh. "James will be four next month, Albus is a drooling fool…we've learned to keep it interesting between us."

"So it's like some kind of sadistic foreplay?" Draco asked, chuckling.

"It will be later tonight," Harry said with a smirk. Draco saw Ginny staring at Harry out of the window, shooting him a playful smirk as she told James to go get dressed so he could play in his fort. "I will talk to Hermione," he finally said, shaking the snow off of his gloves. "I'm not going to enjoy it, but I will talk to her. It's probably time someone does, anyway."

Draco gripped his gloved hands together and pointed them in Harry's direction. "Thank you. Honestly – I know if I really push the issue I'll wind up fucking it up somehow."

"Yeah…" Harry trailed. The back door opened and out ran James, as best as he could for as many layers Ginny dressed him in. "Well, what do you think, buddy?"

His eyes were wide as he inspected the outside of the fort, and then the inside. He peeked out of the window Harry made for him and grinned. "It's the best fort _ever_!"

Ginny stood in the doorway, holding the door open as she watched James. "You see that, Gin!" Harry shouted at her. "Best! Fort! Ever!"

She flashed him a wicked grin. Best fort ever indeed.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Draco told Hermione he needed to finish up some last minute Christmas shopping so that he could excuse himself from the conversation he knew she needed to have with Harry, whether she wanted to or not. Draco could be her lover, her best friend, her confidant, but Draco was also confident enough in his relationship with her to know that there were going to be a small handful of things he could never be there for her for in that regard, and this funk she was going through was one of them.<p>

Hermione was playing the grand piano from her parents' house that Draco moved into the sitting room for her when they moved her boxes into his place. She sat on the black cherry wood bench and softly let her fingers dip into the ivory keys. She remembered how she would sit for hours at the piano as a child, watching intently as her mother taught her the notes and how to read music. Like everything, Hermione picked up on the piano quickly, and her mum was convinced she would be a piano prodigy as there wasn't anything she had found that her daughter couldn't master.

"_Splendid, Hermione!" Mrs. Granger would cry, clapping her hands after seven-year-old Hermione played for her the piano accompaniment for Concerto for Two Violins in D Minor. "You're doing so well!" _

"_Thank you, Mummy," Hermione always said, grinning. She did most things with her father, as she was truly a Daddy's Girl, but Hermione loved that she and her mother had something to share as well. She loved it when her mother would bring home sheet music for duets, so that she and her mum could sit and play together. Hermione was always amazed at how effortlessly her mother's long fingers made such fluid moments with each keystroke. "Mummy how did you learn to play so well?" _

"_Practice," Mrs. Granger said. "You always have to practice - even if you think you can do it perfectly. Practicing will keep you humble, and if you make mistakes when you practice it's ok. Because that's what practice is for, you see."_

"_I want to practice at everything," Hermione confessed. "I don't like messing things up."_

"_You get that from Mummy," Mrs. Granger said with a chuckle. "Us Granger women like things to be perfect. But I have to tell you a secret that you can never tell Daddy."_

_Hermione gave her mother the most serious of nods. _

"_Sometimes, though Mummy will never admit it to Daddy, it's ok not to be perfect. Trying to be perfect all the time will make a person go mad. You should always try to do your best - which you always do, my sweet girl. But it's ok if sometimes, your best isn't perfection. Do you understand Mummy?"_

"_Yes," she said. She gave her mother a hug. "I love you, Mummy." _

"_Mummy loves you too, Hermione." _

"What are you playing?"

Hermione practically leapt out of her skin. She looked at Harry as he sat down on the bench next to her. "Who in the bloody hell taught you to sneak up on people like that!"

"Ginny."

"Merlin," Hermione scoffed. "That woman should've been a Slytherin."

"Some days I think the same thing," Harry replied with a laugh. "The piano looks good in here."

Hermione nodded as her hands played _O Holy Night_ without even thinking about it, the notes light with a slow tempo. "Mum and I would sit here for hours, just playing."

Harry rubbed a soothing hand on her back. "I know." He sat in silence with her as she continued to play. "Draco says you have a lot of boxes in storage. Have you thought about unpacking them…maybe making it look like you and Draco both live here?"

She quickly shook her head no.

"Can I tell you something…without you completely losing it, or inflicting bodily harm on me?"

"Of course you can," Hermione said. "You're my best friend."

"I think December may be a bit easier for you, and every day in general, if you had reminders of your parents, your childhood, out for you to see instead of keeping it packed away in boxes," Harry confessed. "Just because you oblivated their memories doesn't mean you have to oblivate yours, only to feel bad when you do remember. Because that's when it's the worst, isn't it? Suppressing it for so long only to have it bubble to the surface?"

Hermione continued to play, a tear streaming down her face. Of course Harry knew exactly how she felt, and exactly how to express it. "I hate that they died not knowing me."

"I think them dying and worrying about you would have been worse," Harry countered. "To know they couldn't protect you? I knew your parents, Hermione - I promise that alone would've killed them. You were everything to them."

"Maybe," Hermione said as she stopped playing, her fingers resting on the keys.

"I also know that they wouldn't approve of this," Harry said, brushing a tear away with his thumb. "They would want you to go out and conquer, to be great, to live life. They would have never wanted you to be sad. You can be sad, Hermione. I don't remember my parents - and when I see pictures of them, or think of all the things they never saw me do - let alone my own children, I feel it in my heart. I do. But I also know that they are proud of me. Just like your parents are proud of you."

She blinked back tears as she nodded her head in agreement. "So I unpack boxes?"

"You unpack boxes."

"And it gets better?"

"Eventually, yes," Harry replied. "I also think you should unpack the boxes with Draco."

She sniffled, wiping her eyes. "I don't know…"

"Draco loves you," Harry said. "Draco…I don't even know if he's ever been in love the way that he loves you in the time that we've been friends. You're it for him, Hermione. When he sees his future, he sees it with you."

Hermione smiled. "I see a future with him. And not the way I did with Ronald. With Draco…I feel like everything just works - even when we fight. He loves me, even when I'm like this. He's probably crazy."

"Not crazy. Just in love." Harry gave her a wink. "You're an incredible woman, Hermione. Brilliant, amazing, loyal, beautiful…I know I wouldn't be where I am without you. You sacrificed everything for me and Merlin knows I would have dead loads of times if it hadn't been for your quick thinking."

"I'm merely practical," Hermione replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're practical about everything and everyone but yourself," Harry countered. "Promise me you'll start taking care of you. Let Draco take care of you. You don't have to save anyone, and you don't have to be brave for anyone."

Hermione nodded, holding onto his arm. "You're a good friend, Harry."

The two of them sat there in the silence, seeking comfort in each other a bit longer before Draco came in through the door. Hermione wiped a thumb underneath her eyes a final time and flashed a brilliant smile as when she saw him peek a head into the room. "You're back! We're you successful in your adventure?"

Draco unbuttoned his grey wool coat and removed the gloves from his hands, stuffing them into his pockets. "The holidays always remind me why Muggles do their shopping on the Internet." He held his arms open as he saw her get up from the piano bench and walk into them. "Miss me?"

"Of course," Hermione said. She placed her hands to his rosy cheeks to warm them up. "You want me to make you some hot cocoa?"

"That would be lovely," Draco replied, stealing a kiss.

"Harry, would you like some as well?" Hermione asked.

He smiled and shook his head no. "I have to get back. Ginny and I have some…unfinished business to take care of from earlier today, and Gin should be back from dropping the kids off at the Burrow." He grabbed his coat and scarf from the chair he draped it over and bundled up. "You two have a lovely evening."

Draco laughed. "You too."

"Oh, I plan on it," Harry smirked before apparating out of the room.

Hermione looked at Draco. "What was that about?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know."

She got the hint and grimaced. "I'm going to go make cocoa now…while I try to burn the image out of my mind."

Hermione brewed a batch of hot cocoa on the stove, just as her mother used to do when she and her father would come inside after a day of playing in the snow, topping the oversized coffee cups off with an enormous amount of marshmallows. Draco loved it when Hermione made hot cocoa. He never drank it as a child - and if he drank any hot drink, it was usually black coffee with just one sugar. The two took their mugs into the living room and curled up on the couch together, sipping the delicious treat while watching _It's a Wonderful Life _on TV.

"Thank you," she said, picking some of the marshmallows off the top and popping them into her mouth.

"For…"

"Telling Harry to talk to me," Hermione said. "Don't look at me like that - I know you asked him."

"Did he - "

"I just knew," she replied.

Draco took a drink and set his mug on the end table next to him. He removed her drink from her hands and set it on the coaster on the coffee table so he could snuggle close to her. "I didn't know how to talk to you," he admitted. "Harry's better…with that kind of thing. With you."

Hermione twisted her body, nestling a leg in between his as she placed a hand on his chest. "You don't ever have to be afraid to ask me anything. I promise."

Draco brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "You have turned me into a complete sap, Granger. You know that?"

She grabbed his hand, holding it with hers as she kissed his knuckles. "If that's the worst thing you become…"

"It's one of the best things," Draco corrected. "Do you feel better? After talking to Harry?"

She nodded. "I do. And for the first time…I mean it."

Draco exhaled with relief. "Good." He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her as if he was trying to have her absorb the love he had for her.

"I was thinking…" Hermione said, wrapping her arms around him. "Maybe we could go through some of my parents things tomorrow. Maybe put some of the pictures of my family out…make it look like we both live here."

"Really?"

"Really."

He let go of her so he could kiss her. His lips met hers and he kissed her slowly, threading a hand through the back of her head, feeling her hair between his fingers. "I would love that," he whispered.

"Ok," she said, dragging a finger across his lower lip.

"I am hopelessly in love with you, Hermione Granger," Draco said softly.

"Well good," she said, giggling. "Because I am hopelessly in love with you."

"You better be," he teased. "I have big plans for us."

"Oh really?"

"I do."

"Do tell, Mr. Malfoy, what these big plans of which you speak about consist of."

He grinned. "It would ruin the surprise. All you need to know is that one day, I'm going to ask you a question. All you're going to have to do is to say is yes."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Holy cow...I can't believe there are 11 chapters to this story already. Friends in town this weekend...and next week is my last week at work before I kick it to the sandy beaches of Florida for a week. I apologize for the sporadic updating that will more than likely occur. _**

* * *

><p>The entire city of London was swimming in snow on Christmas morning. Wizard and Muggle reports alike were both saying how they hadn't seen a snow this big in at least half a century. Of course, large snows didn't ever really affect the wizarding world – considering their main methods of transportation involved apparating, floos, port keys, and brooms. Draco sat in the window seat of the bedroom, sipping coffee as he looked outside. The streets were perfectly blanketed with snow, a picture perfect scene like Draco had seen on the fronts of Muggle holiday cards that had been sent to Hermione from friends of her parents.<p>

He glanced over at Hermione, who was peacefully sleeping without any sort of comfort or repositioning on Draco's part. A muggle picture of her and her parents sat on her nightstand, taken right after she received her O.W.L scores. Next to the picture of her and her parents was a picture Ginny snapped of the two of them a few weeks after Albus was born. They were laughing as Draco held baby Albus and Hermione held James on her back. Draco loved how his house somehow transformed into a home that looked as staged as one in a magazine to a home that looked lived in, with all of Hermione's belongings somehow meshing with his in a way that neither looked awkward or out of place. It was as if even their things had found a way to blend together, much like they had with each other.

Hermione shifted in her sleep, exhaling a sweet sigh. Draco knew he didn't deserve anyone half as great as Hermione. When he realized that a serious relationship with a muggle woman while in University would have led to an incredibly complicated existence and that he couldn't marry a witch because the ones that wanted to still cling to the idea of pureblood supremacy, he assumed he'd be alone. Which he made peace with – being alone left him without any responsibility to anyone but himself.

But then he'd see Harry and Ginny together, and would envy how in even in the most public of settings they had a sense of intimacy with stolen glances, or an ever so slight quirk of a lip. Draco once told Harry why he chose to be alone early in their budding friendship, and it was a sentiment Harry related to. Harry told him how Ginny told him to date other girls while she finished her final year at Hogwarts, that she wanted him to be sure that it was him that wanted to marry her and not the emotions of everything they'd been through.

"_But I could never bring myself to do it," Harry said. "I loved Ginny. I love her still, more every day," Harry said as the two chatted away in the cafeteria of the Ministry. "I think Ginny was afraid that I was settling for her. I'm also fairly convinced she thinks Hermione and I had a thing at one point."_

_Draco laughed. "I think everyone's thought that at one point." _

"_There was a moment, right after Ron left. We were both so fucking miserable, we were nowhere close to being able to destroy that godforsaken locket, and all we had was each other. That moment, it was all or nothing, but I knew that I loved Ginny, and she knew Ron would never forgive her."_

"_I never understood Granger's obsession with Weaslebee," Draco stated. "She wasn't half bad looking there sometime after fourth __year and everyone was talking about her by sixth year." _

"_I never quite understood it either. Don't get me wrong, he was my best mate, but he was so oblivious to her sometimes. Never understood how much it affected her." _

"_She's a bit sensitive, isn't she?"_

"_She is, but it's only because she cares so much." _

"_I've never understood people like her. If I cared that much about something, I would explode." _

_Harry nodded. "Well, Ginny's the same way about me. I was never 'The Boy Who Lived' or 'The Chosen One.' I was always just Harry. I had plenty of girls throwing themselves at me after the war and it would have been nice I guess if they were genuinely interested in me, but they wanted notoriety while I wanted to blend into the background. Ginny gets that. I will never be to Ginny what the rest of the world sees when they look at me. To Ginny, I'm just the schmuck that can't figure out to take the trash out or empty my pockets before putting my pants in the washer. But I'm her schmuck…and that's all that matters. She'd do anything for me." _

Draco still didn't understand some days how one person could feel as much as Hermione did, but he knew that it was the one thing he'd never change about her. After all, if it wasn't for her innate ability to choose to see the good in people, to forgive, and to love without abandon that allowed her to see the good in him. Hermione Granger was never supposed to fall in love with him, just like he was never supposed to fall in love with her. Every time that thought flicked through his mind, he only adored her more. He no longer imagined a future alone, surrounded by work and his books. He saw laughter, triumphs, and tears. He saw children with her unruly hair and perfect pout he would never be able to say no to. He saw children who would be raised with values, compassion, and a sense that the possibilities for them were endless.

* * *

><p>Hermione could smell the scent of Draco's soap and hear the hum of the shower spraying the glass walls of the shower. Cracking her eyes open, she could hardly believe she slept past nine the morning on Christmas Day. Then again, the past four Christmases were spent in a zombie like state as she worked and kept herself occupied. But those days were behind her. For every box she unpacked with Draco, it was as if a weight was pulled off her back, a piece of her heart was put back in place. She stretched her arms up over her head and let out a satisfied groan. Hermione enjoyed sleeping again, and so did her body as she could finally relax instead of sleeping as if she was waiting for someone to pop out of the shadows.<p>

Harry, Ginny, and the kids were going to be here soon, as was Draco's mother. Narcissa called the other day and asked what the two of them would like for Christmas, and they both said her presence alone would be fine. For the most part, Hermione and Narcissa seemed to be getting along, though they had their moments, like last week at Twillfit and Tatting's. They were shopping for dresses for the New Year's Eve gala at the Ministry, and Narcissa kept picking out dresses for Hermione that she wouldn't be caught dead in until she was at the age of retirement - and even then Hermione probably would have found a way to wear something else. Hermione could see that her feelings were hurt when instead of a hunter green dress robe she opted for a shimmery, silver dress with a sweetheart neck and short twill skirt, but Hermione couldn't even imagine where she would wear the garment that Narcissa picked out, outside of a funeral, that is.

Tossing the covers off of her, her skin protested the loss of warmth. She climbed out of bed and meandered into the bathroom, seeing Draco standing motionless under the shower above the steamed up glass. She shed her pajama bottoms and tank top and opened the shower door, stepping inside, the goose bumps on her skin retreated.

Draco sighed, his eyes still closed as he felt Hermione's arms wrap around his waist. "Morning," he mumbled as he pushed his sopping wet locks back with his hands.

She kissed the spot on his chest that covered his heart. "Happy Christmas."

"Mmhmm," Draco replied. He reached an arm up and moved the shower head so that the water fell on top of him and Hermione. Opening his eyes, he ran his hands through her shaggy hair as it collected water. "Happy Christmas." He reached for her soap and squeezed a dollop in his hand before massaging her scalp with the vanilla scented suds.

"You know," Hermione said, rotating her neck forward like a heavy weight. "If you find that you don't like your career as a lawyer, you could be a professional head masseuse."

Draco laughed as his fingers kneaded her scalp. "Is that right."

"Yes," Hermione said through a moan. "I think it's something you should consider. But you couldn't touch anyone else. Just me."

"I'm not sure if you can afford me," he teased, the two of them exchanging places as he rinsed the soap from her hair.

"I'm fairly wealthy," Hermione said playfully. "I think I could afford you."

"Oh do you now?"

"I do," she said, opening her eyes as she forced the streaming water to split with her hands. "And if I ever did run out of money - which I'm sure will never happen - I could always just pay you in sex."

He felt her hand wrap around his growing erection and stared at her. They had managed to defile many things in the house, but sex in the shower wasn't anything Hermione had ever shown interest in. He even tried to tease her about it, telling her she was the perfect height and everything, though she didn't find it nearly as amusing as he did. "Pay me in sex?" he finally managed to speak. "What makes…you think I'd accept?"

She laughed as she began to slowly pump him with her hand, squeezing ever so slightly. "I like my chances."

Draco crashed his lips into hers, involuntarily groaning as her hand sped up, the other hand pushing his head into her as she deepened the kiss. _She would be able to multitask_, he thought to himself, and it only turned him on more. He bit her lower lip, pulling up a bit as she tightened her hand. "Turn around," he breathed in her ear.

Letting go, she turned around to the lone stone wall in the shower and he grabbed her hands, bracing them against the wall with his. The shower streamed down between them, water beading as it trickled down her soft skin. He grabbed his dick and slid it between her folds, hardening even more with each gasp from her lips. Finally, he put the tip at her entrance and plunged himself in, only to pull himself back out as quickly. He felt her shudder against him as he did it again, teasing her with each thrust.

"Draco, please!" she cried.

"Please what?" he said, continuing his tormenting pace. "Tell me, Granger. Tell me what you want." She moaned as she felt herself clench around him with each thrust. "Tell me, Granger," he whispered in her ear.

"Faster," she gasped. "Please, I need…"

He slowly sped up his pace, his hands still pressing into hers. "Merlin," he whispered, bucking his hips. "You are so tight…so wet."

She threw her head back his mouth sucked on her neck. She moved her hips with his, the sensation of him being behind her and the water beating on her back turning her on. "Harder," she panted. "Draco harder…harder…"

He let go of her hands and grabbed ahold of her hips, forcefully pulling her into him. His eyes could have completely rolled to the back of his head in pleasure if he'd let them. "Hermione," he gasped. "Oh Merlin…"

Hermione felt her orgasm building. "Faster!" she cried. "Harder!" A few more powerful thrusts was all it took for Hermione to spill over the edge, her legs shaking as she felt herself lose control. She panted, working through her orgasm as Draco reached his.

"Hermione I love you!" he exclaimed in ecstasy, thrusting into her a final time as he felt his knees involuntarily jerk, cuming inside of her. He leaned over, his chest pressed to her back as he wrapped his arms around her. He felt himself twitch a final time before slowly pulling out of her warmth, placing kisses on her back. "That was bloody brilliant," he said, letting her go so she could stand up straight.

Turning around, Hermione snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "See," she said with a wink. "I like my chances."

* * *

><p>"Happy Christmas!" James screeched as he popped through the floo with Ginny, Harry following afterwards with a sleeping Albus early in the afternoon. He saw Hermione and Draco sitting on the couch, Hermione's legs in Draco's lap. He was rubbing her feet as she read through <em>Hogwarts: A History<em>.

Hermione closed her book and set it on the end table as James raced to her. She placed him on her lap and helped him take off his coat and hat. "Happy Christmas, James," she said. "Did Santa bring you anything?"

"Santa brought me all sorts of books about dragons!" James exclaimed. "And I got three chocolate frogs, this new hat, a new set of colors, a dragon coloring book, and you want to know the best present that I got?"

Hermione nodded, her face matching his enthusiasm. "What was the best present?"

"Uncle Charlie says I can come and visit him at the dragon place for _a whole day_!" James screeched.

"James!" Harry laughed as he admonished his son. "Albus is sleeping."

James waved a hand and huffed. "He always sleeps. But Aunt Hermione - I get to see _real dragons_."

She laughed as he snuggled into her. Hermione looked over to Ginny, who didn't look wild about Uncle Charlie's present, but she also see that James was so excited that she couldn't bear to ruin it. "I cannot believe…"

Harry handed Albus to Draco, who's arms were already open, as he shed his coat and took James so he could hang them up. "Charlie already heard the riot act from Ginny before we left the Burrow."

"If he even comes back with a scratch," Ginny warned.

"He won't," Harry said, reassuring his wife as he came back into the room. "It's not like we're sending him alone. I'll be there."

"It was a warning for you too," she said, playfully nudging him with an elbow as he sat down next to her on the other couch in the living room. Ginny relaxed into Harry as he draped an arm over her shoulder. "Have you exchanged gifts yet?" she asked Hermione.

Draco shook his head no as he balanced Albus on his lap, letting him hold onto his forefingers with his hands. "We will later tonight."

"That's what we do," Harry said. "A far cry from the days of racing down to the common room at six in the morning, eh 'Mione?"

She laughed, sitting up a bit as she adjusted James so he was sitting in her lap. "I don't even know what we were thinking."

"I do," Harry replied. "Presents."

The four adults laughed, and James did too, if only to do what everyone else was doing. The floo popped again moments later, and in walked Narcissa, carrying a stack of gifts ornately wrapped. "Sorry I'm late," Narcissa said, breathlessly as she placed the gifts next to the others Draco and Hermione left out for the boys. She hung her coat and scarf over the back of the oversized leather chair and sat down. "Mr. Potter, I'm assuming you and your family had a pleasant Christmas this morning?"

"Harry - and yes, Mrs. Malfoy, the kids had a lovely Christmas. Albus played with the boxes his toys came with, and James was spoiled rotten."

James' face dropped. "Hey…I'm not rotten!"

"It's just an expression," Ginny reassured her son.

"It's not a nice expression," James argued.

Narcissa watched Draco as he made faces at Albus, who was grinning as he jerked his godfather's fingers every which way, kicking as he laughed. "I'm not sure I've ever seen a Malfoy make such faces," she commented.

"Well," Draco said, still making the faces as Albus let out a belly laugh. "Get used to it. Isn't that right mister?" Albus kicked his legs a few times and gurgled. "Silly faces are fun!"

Hermione laughed, ticking James as he giggled. "Aunt Hermione!" he squealed. "Stop!"

"What?" she asked "You want more tickles for Christmas?"

James doubled over, laughing as her fingers attached his sides and under his arms. "Aunt Hermione no! No!" he squealed.

She stopped, snaking her head around so she could plant a big kiss on his cheek. "Are you ready to open some more presents?" she asked James, her arms squeezing him tight.

"Yes!" James exclaimed.

Harry had James show off his new reading skills, which were merely word recognition skills as he passed out the presents under the tree. He gave Ginny the presents for Albus while making a stack of presents with his name. He gave a present to each of the adults from Narcissa and a couple of gifts from Draco and Hermione to Narcissa before sitting back down in front of his pile. With a nod from Harry, he began to tear into his presents, shredding the wrapping paper away from the gifts like a pro. He exclaimed in awe as he unwrapped a new sledding saucer and a race track with cars and an upside-down loop from Hermione and Draco. When he opened Narcissa's gift, his mouth dropped in shock. It was an enchanted model dragon that could be charmed to hover, flapping it's wings whatever he placed them in the room.

"No…way…" he gasped. "This…is _so cool!"_

"Mrs. Malfoy, that is much too generous," Ginny said.

Narcissa smiled. "My Draco tells me all the time how much young James talks about dragons. It reminded me of Draco as a boy. He used to love his dragon…he had it hovering near him wherever he went."

James leapt up and threw himself into Narcissa's arms, startling the woman as she froze in place. "Thank you so much for my present, Mrs. Malfoy," his thank you muffled in her chest.

"It's called a hug, mother," Draco said with a smirk.

She awkwardly wrapped her arms around the boy, patting his back a few times before he pulled away. "You're very welcome, James."

Harry and Ginny thanked Draco and Hermione for the baby clothes and the stuffed lion for Albus, and Narcissa for the box filled to the brim with more baby clothes. Ginny could have kicked herself, not saving much of James' clothing from when he was a baby, and Albus was growing like a weed. Narcissa looked pleased as Ginny oohed and awwed at the various outfits she pulled out, gushing at how cute Albus would look in each one.

"Well, I'm glad someone appreciates my taste," Narcissa smiled.

Hermione caught the dig and she looked at Draco, taking the baby from him. If she held onto the baby, she wouldn't feel compelled to reach out and strangle the woman. There were days where Hermione found Narcissa to be lovely, and then there were moments like now where she wanted to reach out and smack her.

"Mother, why don't you open the gifts from Hermione and I," Draco said, catching the not so subtle hint Hermione gave him with a single look.

"Very well," Narcissa replied, picking up the two gifts from the floor and balancing them in her lap. The first gift was a large, grandiose paperweight with swirls of greens, purples, and silver to add to her collection. "How marvelous," she gushed, rotating the weight as she watched the light filter through the glass.

"Hermione picked it out," Draco noted.

"Ah," Narcissa said, her tone losing some of its initial luster. "It's very nice, dear. Thank you."

Draco shot his mother a look that he knew she saw, whether she chose to acknowledge it or not. She opened the next gift, a small box with a batch of ticket inside for all of the performances of the upcoming British wizard symphony season. Draco renewed her box seats every year for her. "You're such a good son," Narcissa gushed, tapping a hand over her chest. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"They're from both of us," Draco said, giving Hermione's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Of course," Narcissa said. "Thank you very much, Hermione."

She smiled plainly. "You're welcome."

Narcissa's gift to Harry and Ginny was to a bed and breakfast for a long weekend in Ireland, her way of saying thank you to the two people that befriended her son and forgave his past. They protested but Narcissa insisted. Ginny decided it would be great to use for their upcoming anniversary in May, and Harry agreed. Draco and Hermione's gift was a weeklong vacation in Paris, staying in a posh wizard hotel disguised to Muggles on the Champs Elysees.

Hermione hadn't been to Paris since she was thirteen, and was thrilled to be going again. "Narcissa, thank you so much," she gushed.

"Of course, dear," Narcissa replied, her smile relaxing a bit. "I'm assuming you've been."

"I was born in Paris, and my mum and I used to visit frequently when I was younger," Hermione replied, holding Albus so he was sitting on her lap. His eyes darting at every move James made.

Narcissa nodded. "Draco is very familiar with the area. He will be most helpful, I'm sure."

"Thank you, Mother," Draco said. "As always, you've outdone yourself."

"Oh, but I have one more surprise - I just wasn't going to bring her over until next week."

Hermione arched her brow. "Her?"

The older woman clapped her hands together like a delighted child. "I got you and Draco a house elf!"

Hermione felt her shoulder's tense, her jaw tighten. Harry smacked a hand to his forehead before Ginny could sensor his gesture. Swallowing, she took in a deep breath before smiling at Ginny. "I think I'm going to go change the baby."

Ginny knew it wasn't really up for negotiation. She handed her his diaper bag and Hermione excused herself from the room, carrying Albus upstairs. Draco made an inaudible noise, rubbing the back of his neck while Narcissa sat, looking confused. "Mother…is there any possible way you can…um, return the elf?"

"Why on earth would I do such a thing?" his mother's voice indignant. "Your house is much too large to care for yourself. You should have gotten yourself an elf when you bought the place!"

Harry grabbed James' race car track, opening the box while James patiently sat, waiting to put the pieces together. "Hermione isn't all that wild about house elves."

"Didn't she start some kind of thing…_spout_ or something during school?"

"S.P.E.W," Ginny corrected, barely able to contain the eye roll. She loved Hermione dearly, but always thought S.P.E.W was a bit over the top. "Mrs. Malfoy, Hermione believes that house elves should be free to do what they wish."

Narcissa scoffed. "That's ridiculous. I don't even know what I would do without my elves."

Draco craned his neck, shaking it quickly before turning his attention back to his mother. "I can't have a house elf, Mother. Understand me when I say I genuinely appreciate the sentiment - but Hermione will never go for it."

"To refuse the services of a house elf is one of the worst things someone could do," Narcissa argued. "They are incredibly sensitive creatures. They _like_ serving people. It's what they do. She can get over it."

"Not really," Draco replied.

"Well then, you must convince her," Narcissa simply said. "And no buts, Draco."

Defeated, Draco leaned back into the couch and sighed. He wasn't a fool. There were a list of fights he would never with Hermione - house elves were on of them. Figuring he'd rather fight about it now instead of later when they were exchanging gifts with each other, he excused himself and headed upstairs for James' play room, where he found Hermione sitting on the floor, snapping the onesie back in place on Albus. He walked into the room and shut the door, throwing a wandless silencing charm on the room to keep the argument between them.

"I cannot possibly live in a house with an elf - we don't need a house elf," Hermione adamantly.

"I know…"

She picked up Albus and stood to her feet. Turning to face him, she put her free hand on her hip. "I know you aren't going to throw a 'but' in there. I know you wouldn't dream of it."

He held his hands up defensively. "Listen to me," he implored.

Hermione adjusted Albus on her hip. "Speak."

"I asked her to return the elf and she will not. My mother wouldn't have any idea of your vehement opposition to the use of house elves, so you shouldn't be upset with her. She was trying to help."

She sighed, grinding her teeth together. "Continue."

"Might I propose, a compromise if you will." He took a few steps forward, taking Albus from her. He figured if she didn't like his proposal, he wouldn't be harmed if he was holding his godson. "We try it out -"

"Are you _insane!" _

"We try it out," Draco repeated. "And when we can show Mother that we clearly do not have enough work to keep the elf properly busy, we can find a suitable family for her work for. I understand your desire to free all elves, and while I find it…commendable, you must know that house elves like their work. They like feeling needed, and they are very happy in homes that treat them well."

She crossed her arms against her chest and shook her head. "I won't ask her to do anything. Ever."

"If you do that, the elf will think she's done something wrong. Do you want to make her feel bad?"

"Of course I don't!" Hermione screeched. "I'm not cruel!"

"You are not used to elves, and I know you were particularly fond of Dobby, as was I. He was my only real friend growing up, when my father wasn't abusing him," Draco said. The mention of Dobby softened Hermione's demeanor a bit. "We can even share the elf with the Potters…lord knows Ginny could use the break sometimes, and elves love children - particularly babies."

She huffed, her arms still crossed. "Your mother -"

"Honestly didn't mean any harm," Draco said. "And you know I'm the first to point the blame at her when she's wrong."

He did defend her when his mother complained at how uncooperative she thought Hermione was when shopping for a dress. She was grateful for that, especially when she saw how uncomfortable the conversation was for him after returning from her home. "Well…I was right about the dress."

"I'm sure you were."

"And I reckon you'll agree when you see the dress."

He walked closer to her, trying to reign in his smirk. "I'm sure you will look incredibly sexy in your dress."

She swatted him in the arm. "Language. You're holding your godson for Merlin's sake."

Laughing, he snaked his free arm around her and kissed her. "We can make this work," he promised.

"Fine," she muttered. "But I refuse to like it."

"None of which shocks me," Draco stated. "Now let's visit awhile longer, have dinner, and then kick everyone out of the house so we can exchange our own presents."

She kissed him again, stealing Albus back. "Alright." She walked out of the playroom, stopping short at the door. "And just so you know," Hermione said, not even bothering to look back at him. "I'm wearing one of your presents."

He stood there, slack-jawed, as he heard Hermione walk down the stairs, thanking Narcissa for her thoughtful gift, and how appreciative she was of the help. At that moment, he decided that while he loved her, she was purely evil at times.

This was one of those moments.

* * *

><p>Once goodbyes were said and the house was again all to themselves, Draco pulled Hermione close and kissed her, using his lips as a distraction while tried to see what present she was wearing. She shoved him away after a minute, straightening out her sweater and buttoning her jeans.<p>

"You're wicked," he grumbled.

She rolled her eyes. He knew she was still reeling from the house elf gift, despite her award winning performance earlier to the contrary. The only reason he didn't have a house elf when he moved into his house was because he didn't want to be bothered, and house elves became bothersome when they wanted to feel useful. As long as they were treated properly, he didn't really see the big issue. But he wasn't about to say that to Hermione. At least not when she was seething about the issue.

Hermione straightened out her cream colored sweater and walked towards the Christmas tree, the lights twinkling around the room as the sun began to set. She pulled out the gifts that remained and sat down on the floor, crossing her legs as she sat with Draco's gifts, shoving hers across the way. "Well come on," she said, waiving him over.

Draco chuckled, walking over and sat down across from Hermione. To passersby peeping through the window, they would have appeared like childlike. He picked up the first present and handed it to Hermione, and she did the same. Draco wrapped all of her presents in red paper, she did the same for his only in green, which they both had a good laugh about once they realized that house colors, years later, still ran deep. Draco peeled the paper away from his first gift while Hermione shredded hers, squealing with delight as she held up the sheer, pale blush colored blouse. She saw the blouse a while back, while shopping with him. She wanted it the moment she tried it on, but figured she'd give Draco a few hints for Christmas since he kept saying he didn't know what to get her.

Draco grinned as he opened a box full of chic, printed ties. "Thank you, dear. These are quite lovely."

"I know your affinity for solids, but I decided you should branch out," Hermione replied. "This blouse is gorgeous. However did you guess?"

"I believe it was you gushing like a silly schoolgirl in the store," Draco said with a bit of playful sarcasm. "Not exactly subtle." She made a face, sticking a tongue at him before tearing open her next gift – three books filled with all kinds of sheet music. "Oh…Draco…these are wonderful."

He smiled, opening his second gift. "I love listening to you play." Peeling back the rest of the paper, he laughed as he saw the title of the book _Deciphering Dreams_. "You're hilarious. A complete riot."

Hermione giggled. "I could hardly resist when I saw it in the shop."

"I hate to disappoint you, Granger, but I don't think I need a book to figure out that I like shagging my girlfriend in my sleep as much as I do when awake. It's not my fault she's devilishly enchanting."

Hermione fluttered her eyelashes. "This is true."

They opened a few more presents. Draco loved his new set of silver snitch cufflinks, and Hermione was excited to use her new mini cappuccino machine in her office when she went back to work next week. Each of them held a final gift in their hand, both of them small in nature. Exchanging them, they opened them together. Hermione gasped, shaking her head as she stared at the diamond earrings that matched her necklace that she rarely took off. "They're beautiful," she said, scooting towards him to give him a kiss.

"I'm glad you like them," he said. "I thought your ears could use a bit of sparkle."

She took them out of the box and fastened the radiant studs in her ears. "How do they look?"

"Marvelous," Draco replied. He opened the small white box in his hands and pulled out a silver pocket watch, intricate in design. It looked to be an heirloom of sorts, and as he popped the cover of the watch open, he saw a phrase engraved in the metal. _Where there is love there is life_. "Merlin, Hermione," he spoke softly.

Hermione took in a deep breath and exhaled. "It was my father's."

"I can't accept this," Draco said. "It's too –"

"I want you to have it," she said, soft but firm. "He would have given it to you, and since he can't…well…I just know that if my parents were here, they would have loved you just as much as I do."

He carefully placed the watch back in the box, nestling it within the tissue paper. For the first time since he was forced to stand in the dining room of Malfoy Manor, watching as Hermione withered in pain underneath his aunt as her screams pierced through the air, he felt his eyes water. At that moment, staring at the time piece from a man who from what he had heard adored his daughter more than life itself, a man who was taken away from his daughter by people he associated himself with. The tear that slipped down his porcelain cheek was the first tear he'd cried since burying his face in his mother's bosom, trying to ignore the gut wrenching screams from the same girl sitting before him.

Hermione brushed his tear away with her thumb, just as he'd done for her countless times over the months. "Draco," she whispered. "I love you. All of you." He blinked away the rest of his tears, his eyelashes damp. Hermione climbed into his lap, her legs wrapping around his waist as she hugged him, his face buried into her shoulder. She soothed him softly, gently rubbing his neck as she felt him shake in her arms. "Draco," she whispered again in his ear. "Sweetheart."

He sniffled, taking comfort in her scent, holding onto her as if his existence depended upon it. She felt him press a damp kiss in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry," he said, kissing her again.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked, pulling him back. She cupped his cheeks with her hands, brushing the tear stains away. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Draco."

He swallowed hard. "I should have done something," he said, his voice hoarse with regret.

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about?"

"I should have saved you," he clarified, the tone in his voice leaving little doubt as to what he was referring to. "I was a coward. I should've saved you." He motioned with his jaw towards the pocket watch. "Your father wouldn't have wanted you to be with someone who wasn't strong enough to save you."

"You were just a boy," Hermione whispered, kissing him softly.

Draco furiously shook his head no. "Hermione –"

She crushed her lips to his as he had done to her before, pressing her hands into his scalp until she felt him relax. Passion slipped through her lips with each movement, pulling him close as she felt his hand on the back of her neck. She slowed the kiss, pulling away slowly. "You saved me," she confessed. "Look at us. You saved me when it mattered most."

He wrapped her in a tight hug again. "I don't ever want to be without you," he admitted.

Hermione laughed, squeezing him before letting go. "Well it's a good thing I plan to never go anywhere. Without you, that is."

Draco joined her, laughing as he rubbed a hand over his face. "Merlin…I don't even know what got into me. I appreciate the gift, I truly do. I'll keep it on me every day."

She grinned. "I'm glad you like it."

"Love it," he corrected. "Love it much as I love you."

She kissed him a final time before climbing off of him. Her hands were outstretched to his as he grabbed ahold of her, pulling himself up. With a mischievous glint in her eye, she seductively motioned for him to follow her as she took a few steps backwards. "Now, I do believe you have _one more_ present to unwrap."

He felt a smirk creep across his face. "Well…what if I told you I didn't want anything else."

Hermione seductively pulled her sweater above her head revealing an incredibly sexy piece of pink lingerie. She tossed the sweater at him, the fabric smacking him in the face before falling to the ground. "Well, if you don't _want_ anything else –"

In a flash, Draco had her scooped up in his arms, carrying her up towards the stairs. "Want and need – two totally different things," he said as she held her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss as he backed into the bedroom they shared.

Later that evening, the bedroom floor scattered with various pieces of clothing, Hermione tucked in the safety of Draco's arms, back pressed against his chest, he felt her sigh, her arms hugging his arm against her chest. He thought back to the time piece, the engraved phrase carved into his consciousness. _Where there is life, there is love_. Draco closed his eyes and sighed. His life began again the day Harry convinced him to pick her up from the airport. He finally made peace with living a life alone, but Hermione changed all of that. She gave him a new life, and with that came love. Hermione says he saved her, but as he lay in bed next to her, he realized the reality of it all: they saved each other, and with their new lives came the one thing they were both searching for - love.


	12. Chapter 12

**_I'm completely overwhelmed by the reviews - I apologize if you're tired of reading that but I'll never be tired of seeing them! This chapter is incredibly long (9000+ words) so I apologize, but I thought about splitting it up and then I couldn't. I felt like it all needed to go together. I hope you enjoy it, and have a great week! I don't know about you all - but I'm experiencing some spectacular fall weather in KY and I am loving it!_**

* * *

><p>Hermione waved at the front desk lady at the gym before tucking her earbuds into her ears and entering the cardio room. Draco found it incredibly odd that she liked going to the gym, as he never saw the appeal of working out among others. Draco preferred a run in the park. He told her if she liked the equipment so much, he'd turn one of the rooms in the house into a workout room, but Hermione liked going to the gym. A Muggle facility, it was the same gym that her parents used to take her to when she was little. It was where she took swim lessons and where she spent her summers, participating in various day camps while her parents were at work. She of course, would have preferred going to summer school, but her parents wanted her to experience things outside of the library. They weren't prepared for the type of student Hermione would be, but they knew they were in for it when after the first day of kindergarten, she walked to the car completely perplexed that there wasn't any homework.<p>

It was at the gym that Hermione found it best to clear her head. Her headphones blasting her latest playlist, she hopped onto the first open treadmill she saw open, put her water bottle in the holder, and jammed her thumb into the up arrow until she found her pace. Hermione's schedule for today was a good three to five mile run, a nap, and then getting ready for the New Year's Eve gala at the ministry. She heard a rumor that the event committee was turning the lobby area into a magical winter wonderland - not exactly original - at least that's what Hermione thought, but when magic was involved, anything was possible. Hermione hadn't initially planned on coming to the gym this morning, but when she heard that Narcissa wanted to get ready together, she figured a workout and a nap would put her in the best possible mood.

She hit the up arrow twice, her pace picking up as she pumped her arms with each stride. It wasn't that she didn't like Narcissa. They were still getting used to each other. Some days were great - and the two of them could sit, laugh, and chat for hours without a single moment where either sat there, trying to figure out what to do next. Then there were days where Hermione felt like every move she made was being judged by a woman who still wasn't all that wild about when it came to her only son. She understood the protectiveness. She was an only child. Her parents would have been the same way. They were that way. Harry always laughed about the time he came to visit Hermione the summer before sixth year. Her father, usually a jovial man, did nothing but glare at the poor boy until he realized that Harry would be a solid ally of his later that afternoon. Her father watched Harry as he stood in his swim trunks, waiting for Hermione on the patio. When Hermione walked outside in a black bikini, Harry and her father both yelped.

"_What in the hell are you wearing!" Harry yelped._

"_A swim suit," Hermione replied. "Mum bought it for me." _

"_Jean!" Mr. Granger bellowed. His wife appeared by the patio door moments later. "What in the hell is our daughter wearing?"_

"_Richard, please," Mrs. Granger scoffed. "She looks perfectly fine."_

"_You look like you're swimming in your underthings," Harry said, making a face._

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm sure if Ginny were wearing this you'd have no problem with it."_

"_Yes, but, well, of course not but, I mean, come on, 'Mione. You're like my sister."_

"_Well then I guess I'm not going to have to worry about you getting fresh then, eh, Mr. Potter?" she teased._

_Harry made a gagging noise. "I think I just threw up."_

_She laughed at him, an arm across her stomach. "You're ridiculous." Before she knew it, Harry threw her over his shoulder and took a running leap into the pool. Hermione shrieked and Harry laughed as they hit the water. Popping up, Hermione sputtered, smacking Harry in the chest after she pushed her sopping wet hair away from her face. "Are you mad?" she asked._

"_Just showing you what ridiculous looks like," Harry teased. "Also - don't wear that suit around Ron. He may be daft, but he isn't blind, and I'd probably have to deck him." _

"_You'll do no such thing!" Hermione gasped._

"_I would," Harry stated. "Because he doesn't deserve you."_

"_Potter!" Mr. Granger called from the patio, flipping burgers on the grill. _

_Harry and Hermione looked to the man, who had a hint of a smirk on his face. Harry grinned, and Mr. Granger returned it with an approving nod. "Merlin," Hermione groaned. "Between the two of you I'll never get a date." _

"_So?" Harry and Mr. Granger replied at the same time. As they laughed, Hermione sunk beneath the surface of the water in frustration._

Hermione smiled at the memory, and then remembered that thinking about Narcissa triggered it. She had to figure out a way to at least attempt to be on the same page as the woman, that is if she ever wanted a future with Draco. She would never make Draco choose between them, nor would she ever let him. Someday it wouldn't just be her and Draco. She hoped there would be children in their future, and with Narcissa as the only living grandparent…Hermione sighed. She and Draco had been talking about their future more and more, and while she knew Draco had every intention of proposing, she didn't know when. Hermione wondered if Draco had even talked to his mother about his plans for the future, and how they involved her. Her being Hermione, that is.

She had to stop thinking about Narcissa. Tonight was going to be stressful enough and with his mother on top of it, and she wasn't in the mood to overestimate the powers of a nap. Hermione and Draco were officially coming out, so to speak. Rumors had been flying for the past few months, and while the two of them did their best to keep their rendezvous in the Muggle parts of London and their relationship tightly lipped at the Ministry, the wizarding world was a hard place to keep secrets with the Rita Skeeter types running a muck.

She glanced at the treadmill metrics. 3.1 miles registered. Hermione figured she had another mile at least in her if she took her speed down a notch. Hermione caught the guy running next to her staring. Rolling her eyes, she kept her eyes straight and kept running. The man next to her kept staring. A half a mile later, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Her palm smashed into the stop button and she ripped her earbuds out of her ears. Glaring at the man, she slammed her hands on her hips. "What in the bloody hell is your problem?"

The man slowed his treadmill down to a stop and laughed. He was a tall, muscular man with shaggy brown hair. He wiped his face off with a towel and looked at her. "I thought it was you, but the short hair was throwing me for a bit."

"Excuse me?"

"Hermione Granger, right?" the man asked. "It's me, Mitchell."

Hermione stared at him, incredibly confused. "I don't know a Mitchell."

"What! How could you forget a face like this? We played together all the time - you lived next door to my Grandmother…your mum was my dentist, you told the teacher on me in first grade for eating paste…"

She clapped a hand over her mouth. "Merl…I mean, oh my God - Mitchell Anders? I hardly recognized you!"

"Yes well, I'm not a scrawny kid with big ears anymore," Mitchell teased. "You, on the other hand, look amazing. How have you been? I haven't seen you changed schools. Grandmother said you were going to some kind of fancy boarding school."

"Something like that," Hermione said, evading the question. She saw how he was staring at her. Taking her arms and crossing them protectively against her chest as she stood there in her work out shorts and neon green sports bra, she blew her bangs away from her face. "Well, um, I have to go now. It was nice seeing you…though I wouldn't make it a habit to stare at women in the gym. It's a bit creepy."

She walked away and he hopped off, following her. "Wait, Hermione," Mitchell called out. "Do you want to catch up sometime? Maybe…I don't know, meet for coffee, dinner maybe?"

Hermione smiled. "I would, but I'm seeing someone."

Mitchell's face fell a bit, but he still smiled. "We could still catch up - you can tell me all about this boarding school you disappeared to, and the bloke whose managed to snag you."

Laughing, she tilted her head to the side. "Trust me when I say it would give you nightmares for weeks, and as for the bloke, well, you wouldn't believe him anyway. I have to go though - I have a party I'm attending this evening. It was nice seeing you again."

"Maybe we'll run into each other again?" Mitchell asked.

"Maybe," Hermione replied. "Happy New Year." She wrapped her earbuds around her iPod as she walked out of the gym and towards the locker room to retrieve her things. _How random,_ she thought, running into someone from her childhood. Sure, it might not have been that random. After all, she'd been going to the same gym her entire life and it's in the general area of where she grew up, but she couldn't remember the last time she saw anyone from her time when she had no idea she was a witch. Pulling her sweats on over her trainers, she grabbed her coat, zipped it up, and made her way out of the gym. Hermione was never the girl boys noticed, or the woman men lusted after. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't flattered at the attention of someone at the gym - someone she once knew even. But she only had eyes for one, and his eyes were only for her.

* * *

><p>"I think it's too soon."<p>

"Chicken."

"It's been what, six months?"

"Nearly seven, and it's not like you both don't know where it's headed."

"I don't want to spook her."

"If talking about your future and children doesn't spook her, a ring certainly won't."

Draco stared at Harry, who had Albus sleeping in the crook of his arm while James sat in front of them on the floor in Harry's living room, eyes glued to the telly watching _Spongebob_. "I don't want to rush anything," Draco said. "Yes, I want to marry her and yes I want a family but…"

"But…"

Draco sighed. "I don't know. Everything has been so fast…I just don't want to jinx anything."

Harry clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Well don't do it if you aren't comfortable. But if you're worried about what she's going to say, don't."

"It's not her I'm worried about."

Harry laughed. "So this is about your mother."

"No. Yes. Fuck."

"That's a galleon," James piped in, eyes never breaking contact from the telly.

Draco grumbled as he dug a galleon from his jeans pocket and placed it on the coffee table. James turned around at the sound of the galleon clanking against the table. "Thank you," he said, popping his words as he grabbed the galleon with his tiny hand.

He did need his mother to be ok with it. At least at a level to tolerate it. She was just now getting somewhat comfortable with the fact they were dating. She was trying hard to overcome her ways, but Draco knew that while he was fine with marrying Hermione tomorrow, his mother may very well fall off the deep end at the thought. He also knew that Hermione was trying hard to have a good relationship with his mother, and didn't want to do anything to make it more difficult for her. Hermione was already trying to cope with having a house elf, though he was pretty positive she was warming up to Jori - that is, once Hermione convinced her to wear a sundress she transfigured from a festive tablecloth as opposed to the dingy rag she wore upon arrival.

"What time are you getting to the party tonight?" Draco asked, changing the subject.

"We're taking the kids to Molly's around seven so George can watch them while Molly and Arthur are at the party, so we'll probably get there shortly after," Harry replied. "You?"

"Same," Draco replied.

"Are you nervous?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. "I mean, the rumors have been out for awhile, now. I'm not looking forward to being photographed incessantly, but Hermione, you, even the Weasel - you all may as well be wizard royalty. I can only imagine the things that will be said when they see that we are indeed together."

Harry chuckled, shifting Albus slightly. "The only opinion you should worry about is 'Mione. The rest of them can eat slugs."

"Yeah," Draco said, his voice trailing off. "I guess I should just accept the fact that no one will ever see me as someone good enough to be with her."

"Their opinions don't matter," Harry reassured Draco. "Ginny and I never would have suggested the idea if we thought otherwise. I personally would have never let you go near her."

Draco chuckled lightly. "Why did you, anyway?"

Harry shrugged. "I think once I got to know you a bit better, and decided you weren't a complete git, I realized one day that you and her had a lot in common. I'd like to believe that sometimes, in even the most hopeless of places, people can find love. Which you did - both of you. At the end of the day, it doesn't matter how fast or how slow, or how right or wrong it is. Love is love. It's unconditional."

"Who knew Harry Potter was so…emotionally in tune with the world," Draco said, lightly teasing his friend.

Harry barked out a laugh. "Yes, well, I've experienced what unconditional love can do. I wouldn't be here without it."

Draco nodded. "So you're saying at the end of the day, everything will be fine. The world, my mother, all of it - as long as we truly love each other."

"Yes," Harry replied. "But you have to believe it. You can't just say it."

"If I were to ask Hermione to marry me…" Draco trailed off before locking eyes with Harry. "Would I have your blessing? I uh, don't have her father to ask for her hand properly, and I feel like you're probably the one person I need a proper yes from, other than her of course."

Harry nodded. "Draco, you have my blessing. Though if you're looking for a more father type blessing, Arthur is whom you should ask. He and Mr. Granger became good friends, and he loves Hermione like a daughter."

"Right." Draco glanced at his watch. "Ah - I have to pick up my robes from the tailor and a few other errands before the alley closes down for the holiday." He stood and walked over to James, ruffling his hair. "Love you, James."

"Love you, Uncle Draco," James replied.

Draco kissed his fingers and lightly pressed them to the top of baby Albus' head. "Tell Gin I'll see her tonight."

Harry nodded. "Oh - do me a favor?"

"Sure, mate."

"When you see Ginny tonight, tell her she looks nice. But don't use nice. Use something better than nice."

He laughed. "I usually compliment your wife when she's dressed to the nines…"

"This is different," Harry said. "It's the first big thing we've done since Albus and she's convinced she looks dreadful - which she doesn't - but when she tried the dress on the other night, I told her she looked amazing and she told me I didn't know what she was talking about because I will just tell her what she wants to hear. Which I do most times, 'cause I'm not completely daft, but she really did look amazing. So help a bloke out tonight."

Chuckling, Draco agreed. "Of course." He flooed home, popping into his house as Hermione walked through the door. "Fancy meeting you here," he teased as he brushed himself off.

Hermione kicked her trainers off by the door and shed her jacket, hanging it in the closet. "Hey, you," she said. "Where are you coming from?"

"Harry's," Draco replied. "I have to run some errands, but I thought I'd pop home first, check in on Jori."

At the sound of her name, Jori appeared in the room. "Master Draco called?"

Hermione held back the remark to just call him Draco. "Hello, Jori. How's your day been?"

"Jori's dusted Master Draco's entire study," Jori said proudly.

"Well, that was very kind of you," Hermione replied.

"Yes, thank you very much," Draco added. "I didn't mean to call for you, though, so feel free to relax. I just came to check on you before running my errands."

"Master Draco should let Jori do his errands," Jori offered.

"There's no need," Draco replied kindly. "You should take the day off and visit your family. It would make me very happy."

Jori wrung her hands together. "Is Master Draco sure?"

"He is," Hermione interjected. "You have a wonderful day - we will see you tomorrow."

Jori grinned. "Thank you Master Draco, Missus Hermione!" Jori hugged Hermione, who returned the hug before going off to her room off the side of the kitchen.

"Can I get one of those?" Draco teased, walking towards her.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm sweaty and gross."

"I've been around you when you've been sweaty and gross. Last night, actually, if I recall correctly."

She swatted his chest. "You're incorrigible."

He followed her upstairs, telling him about Harry's request for Ginny this evening, making Hermione laugh. Hermione, much like Draco, said she knew Ginny would look amazing - she saw the dress and was immediately jealous at how Ginny filled out her dress when Gin tried it on for her. From her breasts to her curves, Hermione would've killed for half of that figure. Draco watched as she peeled away her sweatpants and her sweater, revealing her aerobic attire.

"A completely random thing happened today," Hermione said, collecting some of the dirty clothes she saw on the ground and throwing them in the hamper. "I was running at the gym and I met a guy I knew when I was younger."

Draco heard the words _met a guy _and his jaw clenched. "Were you wearing…" he motioned to the tight black athletic leggings that stopped just past her knee and her green sports bra with his hands, "when you met this guy?"

Hermione couldn't hold back the laugh if she tried. "Did you miss me saying _knew when I was younger_?"

"Did you dress like that when you were younger? Is that how he recognized you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Draco - I'm trying to tell you a story."

"Well it isn't a good one," he replied.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said, a little bit seductively as she slinked towards him. "Do you sound…jealous?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Jealous that Merlin knows how many men saw you dressed like that today? And that one knew you? Absolutely."

"I went to primary school with him," Hermione said, placing her hands in his chest. "He used to eat paste."

"What in the bloody hell is paste?"

"It's a globby substance used to stick things together. Honestly, Draco - it was one of the first things we learned in Muggle Studies."

"Because I paid attention in that ridiculous class," Draco remarked. He looked down at her and pulled the thin, black plastic piece from her hair. "What is this?"

"A headband," Hermione replied. "It keeps my hair out of my face."

"Right," Draco replied, tossing it on the bed.

"I wear them all the time..."

"I know. I just never knew what they were called." He put his hands back in his pockets. "So a guy, recognized you at the gym, and he used to eat paste."

Hermione nodded. "He used to have big ears, too. But he grew into them. A handsome bloke now, really."

"Handsome, eh?"

She flashed a cheeky grin. "Not nearly as handsome as you."

"Is anyone?" Draco asked.

"Nope," she said, sincerely. "I just found it funny, I guess. I'm not used to having members of the opposite gender pay attention to me."

"I'd like to be the only person of the opposite gender that's allowed to pay attention to you."

Laughing, she snaked her arms around his neck. "Yes, well, I can't speak for the rest of the men in the world - but I promise I'll only welcome the attention from you."

"Good," he said, planting a kiss to her lips. "But do me a favor…and wear something else to the gym."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's what all the other girls wear."

"I don't like how revealing it is," Draco stated.

She kissed him again. "Well, I don't like the feeling of sweat soaked clothing against my skin. But I'll see if I can't figure out a compromise."

Draco kissed her a final time. "I have to pick up my robes from the tailor. Are you still getting ready with Mother?"

She let go of Draco and walked towards the bathroom. "I am. I told her I'd be there later this afternoon."

"So I should meet you both there?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes - now scatter. I've got a shower and a nap with my name on it in my immediate future."

"Yes, dear," Draco said. "Enjoy your nap."

"You get your errands done quick enough, you can enjoy it with me," Hermione said as she made her way to the bathroom. "But no funny business!" she called out to him, starting the shower. "I'm not going to your mother's after having sex with you because she'll somehow know, and then she really will hate me."

Draco laughed. "She doesn't hate you. She's just adapting."

Hermione appeared in the doorway wrapped in a towel. "Exactly. Let's not hinder any of that. I'd like her to be able to genuinely say she likes me if you decide to marry me."

"When," Draco corrected, smirking. "I've already decided it's happening."

Hermione grin mirrored his. "Yes, well, either way, it'd be better for everyone if she was able to stomach the idea. Now shoo! Get your things!"

Draco laughed as Hermione disappeared back into the bathroom. He apparated over to Diagon Alley to pick up his suit from Twillfits and a bouquet of flowers for his mother from a street vendor to take over later that evening. He made his way to the goblin jewelry shop at the end of the alley to browse. Draco had taken in Mrs. Granger's ring a few weeks back to have Mr. Minch inspect the ornate ring and to see if it could be resized to fit Hermione, or if he could take the stones from the ring and make a new ring for Hermione. He hadn't decided what he wanted to do yet, or what she would prefer.

"Ah…Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Minch slightly sneered. "I was wondering when I'd see you again."

Draco nodded. "I was wondering if you had the chance to look at the ring I brought you."

Mr. Minch nodded slowly. "I did. Very peculiar, the ring you brought me." The goblin hobbled off to a small safe, dragging his hand over it as the various bolts and cogs moved. Opening the safe, he pulled out the ring and set it on the counter for Draco to inspect. "You said it belonged to a Muggle."

"Yes - it belonged to the late mother of my girlfriend."

"Ms. Granger, I presume?" Mr. Minch asked.

Draco gave a curt nod. "What is so peculiar about the ring?"

Mr. Minch smirked. "Tis goblin-made. An heirloom dating back centuries."

In shock, Draco picked up the ring and inspected it closer. "How can you…how would you even know?"

"We recognize our own work, Mr. Malfoy" Mr. Minch spat, insulted by the question. "We even traced it back to it's original owner, who was remarkable pureblood witch named Eliza Dowling. She would've been Ms. Granger's great-great-great grandmother." Mr. Minch took the ring back from Draco. "It's wise not to tamper with such a rare piece of history."

Draco nodded. He stared at the braided, silver banded ring, intricately designed with a large oval diamond in the setting, surrounded by smaller diamonds. "If it's goblin made - "

"It will fit whatever finger you choose for her to wear it on," Mr. Minch replied.

He took the box containing the ring back from the goblin. "I'm counting on you to use the utmost discretion regarding - "

"Goblins don't gossip, Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Minch groused. Draco gave him a firm handshake before leaving. As he reached the door, he heard the goblin call out to him. "Goblin made artifacts only take in what makes them stronger."

Draco turned around. "Excuse me?"

"Love," Mr. Minch clarified. "The women who have worn that ring have been loved and adored by their husbands. I could sense it upon examining the artifact. It's not a ring to bestow upon someone like Ms. Granger without being prepared for the eternal bond that comes with it."

* * *

><p>Well rested, Hermione popped over to Narcissa's cottage through the floo. She found the woman sitting, reading a book about potions. Draco told her once that he excelled at potions because his mother was almost as masterful of a potion creator as Professor Snape, and she taught him all sorts of tricks of the trade.<p>

"Hello, dear," Narcissa greeted, politely folding her book and placing it on the sofa next to her.

Hermione smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy."

"You should really learn to call me Narcissa," she replied.

"Of course," Hermione said. She stood in the living room, the silence uncomfortable, while trying her best not to fidget.

"Well, we should get started," Narcissa said, standing up. "I've transformed the parlor room upstairs into a salon, and I have two very lovely ladies waiting to pamper us in preparation for the evening. Would you like to get started?"

With a nod from Hermione, Narcissa led the way through the house. From the outside, the cottage appeared to be a small home that wouldn't ever catch the attention of any passersby. But on the inside, it was enchanted as such to be much bigger, with various rooms complete with a spacious second floor. Hermione knew that Draco's mother at first was upset about not continuing to reside in the manor, but that his mother understood her son's concerns. Hermione also knew that despite Narcissa and her consistent comments, she was entrenched enough in tradition to treat her son as the new head of the Malfoy family, and so even if his actions weren't with her approval, Narcissa would not stop him. Which was funny in a way, when Hermione thought about it, because while his mother may never stop him from doing anything, Draco would never feel comfortable - despite the talk that says otherwise - doing something that would garner complete disapproval from her.

Inside the sitting room, she saw a tray with crumpets and tea sitting between two chairs, with two hairdressers standing off to the side, waiting for orders. "Oh wow," Hermione said. "This looks wonderful."

"I thought we could enjoy ourselves a little girl time before the evening," Narcissa replied, taking one of the chairs. "We've never really sat down and had a chat."

Hermione followed suit, sitting down in the chair next to her. Narcissa snapped her fingers, and hairdressers came over. Narcissa dictated what she wanted done to her graying coif for the evening, while Hermione stared at her hairdresser through the mirror in front of her. "Um…I'm not quite sure, really. I'm trying to grow it out so it's a bit unmanageable right now…" She glanced across the room and saw her dress hanging against the wall. "That's what I'm wearing - and well, I guess whatever you think is best for the dress."

The hairdresser nodded. "I have an idea."

"Then go with it," Hermione replied, grabbing a steaming cup of tea.

As the hairdressers began their work, Hermione and Narcissa made small talk. Hermione talked about the upcoming trip to France and Bulgaria that she and the Tri-Wizard committee would be going on later in January, and how Draco was enjoying the autonomy with his job while having a small, pro-bono, independent legal counsel practice on the side.

Narcissa nodded as Hermione spoke. "I can see that you've had quite the effect on my son."

"I wouldn't say that," Hermione blushed as she spoke. "Since I've moved back, he's often talked about helping those who needed it the most."

"Of course," Narcissa stated. "I see him concentrating more on work, though. I'm not quite sure when I've seen him this happy."

Neither one was making eye contact with the other, and Hermione wasn't sure if she should initiate it. Instead, she stared straight ahead, sipping her tea. "Well, he makes me very happy," she admitted, her words carefully spoken. "I'll admit, it was a bit weird at first, given our history…but I don't know. It just kind, sort of clicked."

"I will say, you two are an unusual pair," Narcissa began to say, "but sometimes, the most peculiar of pairs have a way of working out brilliantly in the end."

"Then why don't you approve of me?" Hermione asked bluntly, slapping a hand over her mouth as quickly as she heard herself speak her thought aloud. "I'm sorry," she sputtered. "Please, forgive me - I didn't mean - "

Narcissa laughed, waving a hand at her. "Don't apologize," she said. "I know I've probably given you mixed signals. It's just hard, and you'll understand this when you're a mother someday, when you have a life planned out for your child, and once they are grown and the plan…"

"I know I wasn't any kind of choice for you when it came to Draco - "

"Hermione," Narcissa cut her off. "You may not have been my first choice, but you're the right choice. We just don't know each other well enough to know how to interact with one another. All we have are assumptions about each other, am I correct?"

Slightly embarrassed, Hermione nodded.

"I'm sorry if I upset you when we were dress shopping." Narcissa offered the first olive branch. "While I always wished for a daughter, I never had one, and I may have been a bit over-zealous with my selections and opinions."

Hermione looked to the woman and smiled. "I've been without one for so long, I've forgotten how to take suggestions from a mother."

The two women sat in silence more comfortable than before. They were able to make small chat about almost anything; giggling as Narcissa recounted some of the funnier moments from Draco's childhood. Hermione was stunned as she heard Narcissa tell her she found herself impressed when Draco would come home from Hogwarts, seething at how this girl managed to beat him at everything and she wasn't even a pureblood. Narcissa noted that it was very rare to see a muggle witch with such power - and when Draco would describe Hermione as a child, it reminded her of Lily Evans.

"Mr. Potter has more of his mother in him than he realizes," Narcissa mused. "When Draco told me of their budding friendship, that's when I realized he wasn't just a James look a like. He has more than his mother's eyes."

"Well, your son is more than a look a like to his father," Hermione replied. "He has more of you in him than you believe."

"Maybe," Narcissa said. "I believe more of it comes from the sheer desire to be everything his father wasn't."

"I believe he does a lot of it for you," Hermione replied. "You're very important to him."

"I should have protected him better," Narcissa admitted. "I never wanted Lucius to take him into that world, and I knew he regretted everything in the end, though I supposed it doesn't make up for much of what happened."

"The war changed everyone," Hermione said. "If I've learned anything…it's that we can't dwell in the mistakes of the past. All we can do is move forward, and to keep history from repeating itself."

Narcissa nodded as she motioned to an area of her hair that she wasn't all that wild about with the way the hairdresser was pinning it up. Once it was fixed, she picked up her cup of tea and took a sip. "Do you and Draco…do you two talk about a future?"

Hermione bit her lip before answering. The day was going well, and she didn't want to throw a wrench into it. But in the same regard, Narcissa did say they had to learn how to interact with each other better, to not make assumptions. "We've talked about it…some."

"Good," Narcissa said. "I know Draco wants a future with you. I can see it when he looks at you."

"I want a future with Draco," Hermione replied. "I may never have been a part of your initial plan, but he was also never a part of mine. But now…I'm glad that even the best laid plans, with their intentions and purposes, can change without warning."

The two reached their hands out and grasped each other, squeezing sentiment between them. It wasn't a perfect relationship, and Hermione knew it could very well be a complicated one for the rest of her life. But she was making process with Narcissa, and it was all she could ask for. Hermione let go of Narcissa's hand after a final squeeze and focused back on her hair. She was in love with what was done to her hair - it was styled in a spunky way, parts of it teased with some body and parts of it smoothed and straightened near her face. She let the hairdresser do her makeup as well, and once she was done, Hermione was incredibly pleased.

A knock on the doorframe of the parlor caused both of their heads to turn. "This looks to be quite the operation."

"My son, not everyone can just put on a suit and look as dashing as you," Narcissa replied. She sat up in her chair as Draco approached her, handing her a bouquet of daisies with a kiss to her cheek. "That suit is rather becoming - is it new?"

Draco nodded. "I saw it the other day, and thought the silver vest and tie would match my lovely date perfectly." He turned to Hermione and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"You don't look half bad yourself," Hermione teased.

"I'm going to go and get myself ready," Narcissa announced. "I'll meet you both downstairs when you're ready."

As she left the room, the hairdressers followed. Hermione thanked them for all their help as they left, and Draco followed them to do the doorway, sliding the two wooden doors shut to give them some privacy. Hermione unbuttoned her blouse and grabbed her dress hanging from the wall and removed it from the hanger. The silver bodice was beaded with a sweetheart neck, the skirt frilly and effervescent, falling just past her knees. Draco took a seat and watched Hermione shedding her clothes down to a black strapless bra and a skimpy pair of black lace knickers. "You are so lucky we are in Mother's house," he said, exhaling slowly.

Laughing, Hermione slipped into her dress and clutched the top to her chest. She walked over to him and turned around. "Zip me up, you insatiable fool."

Draco stood up, pulling at the bottom of the track as he zipped her dress up slowly, watching the fabric hug her body. He placed his hands on her shoulders and a kiss to her neck as his hands slid lightly down her arms. "Are you ready for tonight?" he asked softly.

She nodded, though she was a bit nervous. In addition to Ron more than likely showing up, they were formally attending as a couple, ending all the rumors and more than likely instigating a slew of reporters and photographers to follow them for quite sometime. Hermione was a bit more worried about what they would say about Draco more than she was about herself, but whatever was said would never change her opinion or her feelings. She loved Draco - and she planned on letting anyone else who questioned her feelings have it.

Hermione turned around and grabbed her black peep toe heels from her bag, slipping them on so she could back up a bit to give Draco the finished product. "Well…how do I look?" she asked with a playful spin.

"Beautiful, gorgeous, perfect," Draco offered, a hand over his heart. "You're stunning, Hermione."

She flashed him a bright smile. "It helps I have such a handsome date."

He took a few steps closer to her, grabbing her hands with his. "I love you," he said. "I'm not sure I say it often enough. I'm a bit emotionally handicapped, as you know, but I just…I'm going to learn to say it more. Not because I think you need to hear it - but because I want to. I love you, Hermione Granger."

Hermione let go of one his hands and lightly brushed her thumb over his lips, removing the shade of gloss she was wearing from her kiss earlier. "I love you," she said, dragging her thumb across his soft lips. "Are you ready for tonight?"

He nodded. "I know I'm not worthy of you," Draco admitted, "and I know everyone else will the same - "

"You know whose opinions matter and whose don't," Hermione said, cutting him off gently. "Now, I have an important question to ask you."

He arched an eyebrow. "Do you now?"

"While you were all cute earlier with that jealous spell, you should know that I'm probably going to dance with other people tonight. You the most, of course, but I would like you to promise to keep the seething to a minimum."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I can't make promises - you know I don't share well with others."

"Well then, I guess tonight will be a good time to practice," she said with a smirk. She grabbed her clutch from her bag, filled with everything she'd need for the evening, and linked her arm with Draco. "Shall we meet your mother downstairs?"

* * *

><p>The Ministry was hardly recognizable as people flooed into the main lobby. It looked as if it had been hosed down and frozen with all of the ice sculptures, the enchanted snowing ceiling which evaporated into nothing before reaching the ground over the dance floor, complete with accent colors of ice blue, silver, grey, and navy. Everyone couldn't help but remark at how the committee outdid itself. Hermione found it to be reminiscent of the Yule Ball she attended with Viktor, a night that was by far one of her favorite school memories. An elf in a maitre'd uniform escorted Narcissa, Draco, and Hermione to their table, where they found Harry and Ginny sitting with Molly and Arthur. Hugs and holiday wishes were exchanged as those sitting stood.<p>

"Hermione, you look amazing," Ginny gushed.

"Yes, well, I hope that after two children, I look half as amazing as you," Hermione gushed right back. Ginny stood in a navy gown that accentuated every asset she had, and she looked drop dead gorgeous.

Draco leaned in and kissed Ginny's cheek. "If Potter knows what's good for him, he'd do best to not let you out of his sight for fear of someone stealing you away. You look stunning."

Ginny blushed, trying to roll her eyes at his comment but failed. "Thank you," she said.

Draco and Hermione exchanged pleasantries with Molly and Arthur, as did Harry and Ginny with Narcissa before they all sat down for dinner. Salads were magically delivered to all the tables in the room, and after a handful of welcoming remarks from Kingsley, everyone began to eat. The vibe in the air was friendly and wonderful, much of which in Hermione's opinion Kingsley's doing. He deserved recognition for the way he turned the Ministry around, creating a new culture of pride and collaboration between not only with each other, but also with wizards and ministries in other countries.

As the main course arrived, Hermione was sipping her champagne when she saw Ron walk in with Lavender Brown. She began to choke, though managed to clear her throat quickly as Draco patted her back. Ginny looked in the direction Hermione was glaring. "What the fuck?" Ginny said.

"Ginerva Weasley!" Molly admonished.

"What the fuck?" Harry repeated, turning his head to see what caught his wife off guard.

"Blame my husband," Ginny told her mother. "When did that happen?"

Arthur shrugged. "A month or so ago, I guess. The other girl went back home…and one day she just showed up with him for dinner."

Hermione downed the rest of her champagne. "Yes, well, he's a grown adult. If he's choosing to settle down and to act as such, we probably shouldn't deter progress."

Draco reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze before leaning in for a kiss. She returned the sentiment, brushing the stain of lips away. Neither of them noticed the flash of several cameras in their direction. Ron and Lavender were sitting at an adjacent table, Ron staring every so often. Though she could feel his stares, Hermione wasn't going to acknowledge his behavior. Their table went on to enjoy dinner and dessert, chatting about anything and everything. Arthur and Harry were taking a bet on seeing who was actually babysitting who - George or James - when Harry and Ginny returned home.

Once dinner was over, Narcissa and Molly visited with one another at the table while Arthur mingled with some of his co-workers from his department. Harry escorted Ginny out onto the dance floor, as did Draco with Hermione, joining the others already enjoying the party. Draco spun Hermione around, grinning as she threw her head back and laughed. He could never get over how beautiful she was when she was just being herself. He began to notice several stares as the two danced together, but instead of seeing a room full of confused and angry glares, he saw stares and whispers that appeared to be accepting. It was a relief not to feel like the entire world would be against him regarding his relationship with their beloved war heroine.

A slower song came over the orchestra, and Draco pulled Hermione close, wrapping an arm around her waist as he held her hand close to his chest. They swayed back and forth, Hermione's head tucked under his chin to the music for several minutes before Draco felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned and saw Kingsley with a grin.

"May I cut in and dance with this beautiful lady?"

Hermione laughed as Draco reluctantly let go of Hermione, handing her off to Kingsley. She stole a kiss from Draco before taking Kingsley's hand, and he gave her a smile before retreating away from the crowd. He spotted Arthur Weasley near the drink table, collecting two champagne flutes from the barista. "Mr. Weasley," he said, extending his hand.

Arthur put down a glass to shake Draco's hand. "Mr. Malfoy. Your date looks enchanting this evening."

"She does," Draco agreed. "I plan to let everyone get their dances with her out of the way so I can steal her back." The two men laughed as Draco retrieved a glass of champagne for himself as the two walked over towards the table. "I was wondering, uh, if I might have a word with you."

Arthur stopped walking, noting the serious look on his face. He nodded with his head away from the party so the two could have some privacy. "What's on your mind, son?"

He took in a deep breath and exhaled. "I asked Harry, and Harry of course said to ask you, and so I was wondering, you see, if I could, well, really have…" Draco could hear himself stammering and he mentally slapped himself. Arthur stared at him, slightly bemused as he tried to collect himself. "Let me try this again," he said, taking in another deep breath. "As you know, I care for Hermione and, well, I'm completely in love with her, really. I want to ask…eventually, soon, or as soon as I warm Mother up to the idea, I want to ask Hermione to marry me."

Arthur grinned. "I see."

"Yes, well, I already have Potter's blessing, but he said that if I was looking for proper permission, I should ask you. He mentioned you were friends with her father."

Nodding, Arthur used a suspension charm and suspended the glasses of champagne for him and Molly in the air. "Richard and I did get to know each other over the years," Arthur said. "And I'd like to think that if he and Jean had gotten to know you, they would have approved of you. You've come a long way, Mr. Malfoy, and it's obvious that you've had quite an effect on our girl over there."

Draco nodded quickly. "She's had quite the effect on me as well."

"Well, whenever you decide to do it, you have my blessing, and with that, her father's," Arthur said, sincerely.

He exhaled a sigh of relief as Arthur laughed. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

"Not a problem, son," Arthur replied. "Now go on - relax a bit - and have fun."

* * *

><p>"May I have cut in?"<p>

Kingsley looked at Hermione for a firm yes or no. She nodded, and kissed him politely on the cheek as Kingsley warily handed Hermione's hand to Ron's, who wasn't standing as confident as he appeared to be when he arrived. With a fair bit of distance between them, the two began to dance. Hermione looked over at Harry, who whispered something into Ginny's ear before intercepting Lavender for a dance as his wife to walked over towards Draco.

"You um, look pretty tonight," Ron bumbled.

"Thank you," Hermione politely replied. "You're with Lavender now?"

He nodded, not making eye contact with her. "I'm trying to settle down I guess. Be a better person. Mum's a bit mortified with me, and so I'm trying to be better."

She nodded. "Well, as long as you two are happy."

"I'd be happier with you," Ron admitted, looking at the floor.

"Ronald…"

"I know, I know, I blew it," Ron spat. "I just…needed to say it."

Hermione sighed. "Ronald, look at me." His eyes met hers, and she took in a deep breath. "We went through a lot. Physically, mentally, emotionally, it was never going to matter how hard we tried. We were better off as friends."

He looked hopeful for a second. "Are you saying we could be friends again?"

Hermione pursed her lips together for a moment. "Honestly, I don't know. Nothing's impossible, but it will take some time if it does happen. Part of that comes with you accepting that Draco is with me. He's a changed man, and I love him. If you're my friend, you'll respect it."

Ron nodded solemnly, the two continuing to dance. From the far corner of the dance floor, Ginny kept a firm hold of Draco's hand as his eyes never left Hermione. Had he not been terrified of Ginny's wrath, he would have told her to sod off when she demanded him to dance with her instead of making a scene. Instead, he held her hand and they danced.

"It's nothing," Ginny reassured him. "That girl doesn't have a fleeting thought of my brother in her body."

Draco set his jaw, looking at Ginny. "I still don't have to like him touching her."

"Well, how about you distract yourself - and tell me how fabulous I look again," Ginny teased.

He relaxed a little, spinning Ginny around. "You are definitely a sight for sore eyes," he complimented.

"I'm glad you think so," Ginny said with a laugh. "I saw you talking to Dad earlier. Were you doing what I think you were doing?"

He rolled his eyes. "Your husband is such a gossip."

Laughing, she had Draco spin her around again. "I think it's wonderful!"

"I don't know when I'm going to do it yet - so don't open your yap."

"My lips are sealed," Ginny promised. "Now, if you can do so without being a complete git, I'm going to let you go over to Hermione and _politely _interrupt her and Ron. Mainly because I'd like to have my husband back, and the thought of him dancing with Lavender is driving me mad."

Draco nodded, and Ginny let go of his hands as the two made their way through the dance floor. Ginny interrupted Harry and Lavender first. Following her lead, Draco tapped lightly on Ron's shoulder with a finger. The two of them stopped dancing and Hermione looked at Draco, slightly worried.

"May I interrupt?" Draco asked as politely as he could, holding his hand out to Hermione.

"Come on, Won-Won," Lavender called, motioning towards him so they could dance as the music picked up in speed again.

Ron handed Hermione to Draco and gave him a curt nod, retreating towards Lavender. Hermione beamed at Draco as he snaked his arms protectively around her waist. "Did you see?" he whispered in her ear. "I shared very well just then."

Hermione let out a laugh, her arms wrapping around Draco's neck as she planted a kiss on him for the entire room to see. She fed her fingers through the hair on the back of his head as they broke away. "You did share well," she replied breathlessly. "Though I'm sure Ginny had a death grip on you."

"She did," Draco confessed. "But I still did well just then."

"You did," Hermione replied.

The party continued on through the night, and as the clock wound down to the New Year, the ceiling enchanted sky filled with snow turned into a countdown, the snow gathering to form numbers with thirty seconds until the new year. Everyone gathered towards the dance floor to watch as the numbers flickered closer to one. Draco had an arm around Hermione, another around his mother. The room began to chant when the number ten approached, and as the excitement grew, cheers and fireworks erupted as another year came to an end and a new year began. He hugged his mother first, kissing her cheek. "Happy New Year, Mother," Draco said.

Narcissa smiled, returning the hug. "Happy New Year, my boy," she said. Her face close to his ear, she held his other cheek with her hand. "She's the one," Narcissa whispered.

He stared incredulously at his mother. "Mother…"

"When you're ready," she assured him. "Make this your year."

Draco nodded, giving his mother one more kiss before he turned his attention to Hermione, who was giving Harry a hug and a peck on the cheek. Turning back to him, she wiggled her eyebrows. "Happy New Year, love," she said.

He pulled her into a searing kiss, dipping her just a bit as everyone else around them celebrated the New Year. Hermione wasn't one for such a public display of affection, but in this moment, she hardly cared. She opened her mouth as she held onto him tightly, enjoying the moment. As they broke apart, she locked her eyes with him as he pulled her back up. "I love you, Hermione Granger. Happy New Year."

"I love you too," she replied.

"Always?" he asked.

She grinned. "Always."


	13. Chapter 13

**_Shorter chapter...but considering how long the last one was, I was ok with this. Hopefully you guys like it - because it might be one of my favorite chapters yet. Also...I've had several people tell me that the last chapter would have been a good ending. I, of course, want to continue, but if you think the story has found it's ending and a sequel should begin, well, I'm open to suggestions._**

* * *

><p>"Stop fidgeting!" Hermione hissed under her breath.<p>

Draco stopped moving, shooting Hermione an apologetic look as the two of them stood with Ginny, Kingsley, Mr. Barre, Mr. Eschkov, and the rest of the committee compiled to tour the three schools and their facilities. They started the morning in Bulgaria, taking an early morning port key so they would arrive at eight in the morning their time. Hermione felt that while touring Durmstrang that Mr. Eschkov, much like the rest of the committee, was less than impressed with the presentation. Harry and Draco, of course, probably on Kingsley's orders, had a bit too much fun as they pointed out all of the reasons as to why it was an unfit facility. The school and their facilities needed some serious tending too. Some parts of the school looked nearly as bad as Hogwarts did before they rebuilt the castle. Hermione instructed the two to rein it in a bit when they arrived at Beauxbatons Academy, though once all of the seventh year girls began to fawn all over Harry, Ginny bluntly told the two of them that they could go back to being asses.

"They're just silly school girls," Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear, but she was hearing none of it.

"Does this look like the face of someone who cares?" Ginny asked. "They're hitting on Draco too - not that he'd notice. What in the bloody hell is he twitching about?"

"I don't know, but I'm half tempted to petrify him," Hermione scoffed. "It's like he has ants in his pants or something - it's been like this all week and I'm about to strangle him."

"You want me to beat it out of him?" Ginny asked as they toured the inside of the academy, looking to see where the visiting students from the schools would be housed. "Because I will."

Hermione linked arms with Ginny as they followed Mr. Barre. "If it comes to that, I will gladly accept your services."

Beauxbatons was decent, and Hermione noted on her checklist that their facilities were more or less satisfactory for the event. She was concerned about the lack of an area to house the magical creatures that had yet to be determined. They would, however, need a place to stay until they were used. Beauxbatons was without an area like the Forbidden Forest in Hogwarts. From what Hermione had seen, she didn't think Kingsley had anything to worry about. This committee was going to have no choice but to choose Hogwarts as the host for the upcoming tournament. Then again, when a war completely devastates an area like Hogwarts, the school had a better advantage as the majority of the school had been rebuilt, and most of the facilities were better than ever.

When the committee arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Draco stood back a bit in the court yard while Professor McGonagall, now Headmaster, welcomed the group to the school before passing them off to Professor Flitwick for the official tour. Hermione didn't think she looked at all different as she approached the four of them, a rare smile on her face.

"Here's a crew if I ever saw one," she said, opening her arms. Harry hugged the woman first, then Ginny, and finally Hermione. Professor McGonagall looked to Draco and gave him a warm nod, and he did the same. "Mr. Malfoy, I hear you've charmed one of my favorite students. Is this true?"

Draco cleared his throat. "Um, yes, Headmaster, though I believe she charmed me first."

Hermione blushed as Professor McGonagall's lips twitched upward. "It's a Hogsmeade day, so there aren't many students roaming about at the moment. Feel free to take your own tour. You're all a welcomed sight back into these halls. Now if you'll all excuse me, I have a committee to woo." She was halfway between them and the door before turning around again. "Also - there is a certain groundskeeper who is expecting a visit."

Harry and Hermione's eyes lit up at the thought of Hagrid. "Come with us," Hermione said, grabbing Draco's hand."

He smiled, but politely shook his head no. "You and Potter go. I'm going to…explore a bit."

"Ginny, you coming?" Harry asked.

"You two go," Ginny said quickly. "I'll keep Draco company."

Harry kissed his wife soundly, tucking strands of her long red hair back behind an ear. "Ok. We'll meet back up in a bit."

Hermione and Harry scampered off towards Hagrid's hut. Draco watched as a tear escaped Ginny's eyes and how she did nothing to wipe them away. Draco moved to stand next to her, staring at the entrance of the Hogwarts courtyard. "You…want to talk about it?"

"No," Ginny said. "Are you going to bloody ask her so you'll stop twitching? She's about ready to hex you."

Draco blushed. "I'm just…trying to find the right moment."

"Find it already," Ginny stated. "Because you can't marry her if you're petrified."

"Is that what she's threatening?"

"Yes." She finally wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her coat.

"Why didn't you go with them to see Hagrid?"

Ginny sniffled. "The last time I saw Hagrid…I was standing in this very spot, and he was carrying Harry. We…we all thought he was dead, and I felt like someone had forced their hand into my chest and ripped out my heart." She wiped her eyes again. Draco offered her the handkerchief from his pocket, which she accepted. "My hormones are still a bit out of whack since Albus was born. I just didn't want to go down there and be a blubbering mess."

"Hormones or not, I think the emotion here…is unavoidable," Draco offered, rocking back and forth on the balls and heels of his feet. "I think it's still pretty raw, the scars, anyway. We all have them - some deeper than others."

Ginny reached out and grabbed his hand for a moment. "We've come a long way though, don't you think?"

"I do," Draco replied.

"Speaking of _I do - _ask her already."

Draco barked out a laugh as the two headed back inside, where it was warm. "I will. Promise."

* * *

><p>It was as if the steep grassy hill remembered the rushed and jubilant footsteps of Harry and Hermione as they two raced down the hill as they did countless times before. The two of them were laughing, their feet finding the makeshift steps their feet no doubt embedded into the ground over the years as Hermione trailed right behind Harry. It was if the magic of Hogwarts - the magic that Hermione had long forgotten - was filling her soul. They saw Hagrid walk out of his hut, a grin hidden under his burly beard.<p>

"'Arry! 'Ermoine!" Hagrid exclaimed, his arms open as he walked down the steps of the hut, embracing both of them at the same time.

"Hagrid!" Hermione and Harry exclaimed in unison, hugging their old friend.

Hagrid pat their backs. "Well stand back now, let me take a good look at you…'Ermione! You're hair's all gone!"

Laughing, she played with the hair at the base of her neck. "Yes, well, I thought I'd try something different for a bit."

"And you," Hagrid said to Harry. "I hear you got yourself two little ones now."

Harry nodded, beaming at the mention of his children. "James will be four in a few days, and Albus is almost five months."

Hagrid grinned. "Well, I supposed we should go inside - it's a bit cold out here I reckon."

The two of them shivered as they followed Hagrid inside his hut. Nothing had changed, a comforting thought to Hermione as she took a seat on a wooden bench with Harry while Hagrid sat at a chair by the table. Fang lay at Hagrid's feet, as if he was uninterested in the familiar faces. He offered them both a butterbeer, which they politely refused, as they were technically working. Technically being the loosest of terms as the three of them caught up with each other. Hagrid beamed with pride as Harry told him all about his work as an Auror, and how he was hoping for a promotion over the next several months. Hermione told him in the vaguest of terms about her and Ron's falling out, and with a little more detail, her relationship with Draco. Hagrid looked skeptical as he listened, but with an approving nod from Harry, his demeanor softened a bit.

"Never thought I'd hear that," Hagrid remarked. "But me ears have heard worse. Just as long as he takes care of you."

Hermione nodded. "He does, doesn't he Harry?"

"He does a pretty good job," Harry admitted.

"Well if he has 'Arry's stamp of approval, he can't be that bad…anymore."

"Indeed," Hermione replied.

* * *

><p>Draco wasn't sure how he made his way up to the Astronomy tower, but that's where he found himself. The wind at the higher altitude whipped through the spire, but Draco didn't notice. He and Ginny found themselves separated as she ran into some girls who were in their younger years when she was their quidditch captain, so they were off catching up in the Great Hall. He paced around the spot where he stood several years ago, nervously pointing his wand at Dumbledore. If he closed his eyes, he could feel his aunt's breath on his neck as she told him to <em>do it<em>. He dug his shoulder into his neck, as if to get the feeling to subside, and quickly. Draco had no idea how he even tolerated himself, thinking back to those days when he was insufferable towards everyone. Of course, he was surrounded by it - his father made sure of that.

He remembered Snape, appearing out of nowhere, and how guilty he felt when relief washed over him. Of course Snape would protect him. Draco could hardly believe his ears when he heard Snape took an unbreakable vow. Of course, he discovered the real reason years later from Harry, but Draco still knew that Snape cared for him, and if he hadn't, he never would have done what Dumbledore asked Snape to do - protect him.

"You know, Mr. Malfoy, there are far warmer places in the castle to clear one's head."

Draco spun around to see Professor McGonagall, bundled up in her coat and plaid scarf, standing with her glove-clad hands clasped together. "Uh, sorry, Professor. Lost in thought I guess."

"I know you probably think that Professor Dumbledore didn't care for you much, but it's quite the contrary," she said. "A bit misguided, maybe, but he worried about you."

He nodded, biting the inside of his lip. "Standing here, remembering that day…it haunts me."

"You were just a boy," Professor McGonagall reminded him.

Draco let out a sarcastic laugh. "That's what Granger says. I was just a boy. Still doesn't mean I didn't know right from wrong."

"You thought what you were doing was right," she stated. "Dumbledore knew this. It's why he asked Severus to protect you."

He shook his head. "It doesn't make it right." Draco dug his hand into his pocket and handed the ring box to Professor McGonagall. "I've been carrying it around for weeks," he said as she opened the box, admiring the ring. "It's her mother's, and before that, it was her mother's. I have everyone's blessing - from Potter, to Ginny, to Mr. Weasley…and every time I get ready to do ask her I can't."

Professor McGonagall's face softened a bit, her lips poised to speak. "It is a remarkable ring," she said after a moment. "Maybe the only person left to get approval from is yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't say I've been prouder of a student as I have been of you," Professor McGonagall spoke, handing the ring back. "I have heard so many positive things about you, and I wasn't shocked when I heard rumors of a relationship with Ms. Granger. I always thought you two would have been quite the match had you both found a way to see each other for who you both truly were. But maybe you can't find a way to ask her because you haven't given yourself a blessing - the approval - that you deserve to be happy."

He exhaled slowly, his hand tightly wrapped around the box as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat. "I love her," he stated. "I love her, and when I'm with her, it's like the old me never existed. She's bloody irritating when she's right…this smirk that overcomes her face as if she's taunting you because she knows her knowledge is endless. Or how she wears these ridiculous shoes and then complains when she hobbles home because her legs are sore - if you're so bloody smart, change your shoes, I say, but she shrugs her shoulders and says she wears them because she likes to feel tall. What kind of an answer is that? It isn't one - that's what. But when she sad I want nothing more than to steal it away from her, and when she's happy, I want nothing more than to feed off of her energy. I want to spend the rest of my life with this mad, lunatic of a woman, and I can't figure out how to tell her."

Professor McGonagall stepped closer to Draco and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "I imagine you don't have many fond memories of Hogwarts."

"Not unless you count the many ways I thought as to how to make Potter miserable," Draco half sneered, half joked.

"Might I suggest then, making a new memory, a happy memory perhaps, here? Something to lift the burden if you will, of the less than pleasant memories I'm sure you both share here," Professor McGonagall suggested before walking away. As she descended down the stairs, she called out to him. "Mr. Malfoy - do see that you get inside. Madam Pomprey likes to reserve her pepper up potions for actual students, not grown adults who lack the decent sense to get out of the cold."

Chuckling, he nodded, heading towards the stairs. "Of course, Professor."

* * *

><p>Draco walked into the Great Hall and saw a crowd of students from all houses around Harry, asking him for his autograph while grilling him if the rumors of his days at Hogwarts were school. Hermione stood next to Hagrid and Ginny, arms crossed against her chest, laughing as Kingsley poked fun at the calamity of it all. Mr. Barre and Mr. Eschkov were standing with the committee near the wall, their faces in defeat as it appeared a discussion was being held as to which school would host the tournament. Peeling his gloves from his hands, he shoved them into his pocket as he walked down the center aisle.<p>

Hermione excused herself from Hagrid and Kingsley, and pushed past some of the students, making her way towards him. "You disappeared," she said, approaching him as she placed her warm hands to his rosy cheeks. "Blimey - you're freezing!"

"I'll warm up," Draco said, playfully rolling his eyes. "Don't worry so much."

"It's a reflex," Hermione said, keeping her warm hands on his cheeks a moment longer before retreating. "Where did you run off to?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I was just…roaming, thinking, reminiscing a bit."

A small group of students gathered around the two of them. One of them was a young girl, who had a dark brown, bushy ponytail and she stood there with her Gryffindor uniform. "You're Hermione Granger," she said, stating a fact as opposed to asking. "I've read about you. I was wondering if I could get you to sign my copy of _The Tales of Beetle the Bard_."

Nodding, Hermione took the book and the quill, scribbling her name on the inside. She handed the book back. "There you go…"

"Harper. Harper Eppson. I'm a muggle born witch - like you."

Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione as he looked at Harper. "I'll bet you're the smartest witch in your year," he guessed.

She nodded. "How did you know?"

He cracked a wry smile. "Oh…I just have a sense about those things. I knew a girl like you once."

Draco could see by the look on Harper's face she knew who he was alluding to. She blushed before skipping away, showing her friends Hermione's autograph as they looked back at the two of them and laughed. Hermione turned into him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You knew a girl like her once, did you say."

He kissed her nose. "I did. I didn't like her as a girl…but somehow…everything changed." He sucked in a deep breath through his nose. He caught Professor McGonagall standing by the head table, giving him a knowing nod. "The funny thing is," Draco said, letting go of her as he took a step back, a hand in his pocket, wrapped around the box. "I used to torment the girl," he confessed, using his free hand to wipe a few strands of her hair away from her eyes. "I was dreadful, really. As I stand here, in this school, the only reason our paths ever had a reason to cross, I realize that I don't have a single fond memory of this place that involves you. Of course, I know that isn't true for you - you were a bit gleeful during third year - breaking my nose and all."

Hermione bit back a giggle, covering her mouth with her hand. "I feel really bad about that," she said, a bit muffled by her hand.

"Yeah, I can tell," he playfully snarked. "You're positively heartbroken. Lucky for you, I've found a way you can make it up to me."

She arched her eyebrows. "Oh really? You best keep it appropriate then because we're…inside a…school and..." Before she knew it, he was down on one knee, holding a ring box to her in his outstretched arm. The commotion of a war hero like Harry in the midst of all the students dulled to nothing as gasps and stares formed in the opposite direction. She heard Ginny shriek in the background, but she couldn't move to see her reaction. As he opened the box, tears spilled from her big brown eyes as she recognized the ring - the only ring she wanted.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Draco said, his voice slightly wavering. "Marry me. Marry me, and make this moment the best memory that either of us will ever have of this place that shaped us…into the people we've become. Marry me, because I love you, and I can't imagine the rest of my life without you."

Hermione didn't trust her voice. A hand clapped over her mouth, she tried to say yes but it was stuck in her throat. Instead, she shook her head quickly, sniffing as he took the ring and slid it onto her left ring finger. She felt her heart fill with an energy she'd never felt before. Everyone in the Great Hall cheered as Draco stood, Hermione's hands grabbing his face as she pressed her lips to his. "I love you," she whispered, laughing a bit at all the commotion surrounding them.

He brushed her tears away with his thumbs. "I love you."

They were soon surrounded by their two best friends, Ginny and Hermione hugging and squealing while Draco and Harry shook hands, trying to act as manly as possible before pulling each other into a congratulatory hug. Kingsley came over and shook Draco's hand before kissing Hermione on the cheek. Hagrid stood off to the side, trying to hide a tear as Professor McGonagall stood next to him, patting his arm soothingly. Draco held Hermione in his arms, and as she hugged him tighter he realized that he was undoubtedly the luckiest man alive. He may not have deserved it, but Draco was fine spending the rest of his life never taking her for granted.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Again...your reviews just put an extra skip in my step - I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter! Also, I figure if I ever get to a point where I think the story needs to end or start a sequel, I'll know it. A lot of you said keep it going, and well, I take direction pretty well :)_**

* * *

><p>How did you know?"<p>

Draco watched Hermione through the reflection of the mirror as she soaked in the bath later that night, her arm outstretched as she admired the ring on her hand. Spitting toothpaste foam into the sink, he rinsed his mouth out while rinsing his toothbrush. He wiped his mouth with a towel before turning around, leaning against the sink. "I don't know," he honestly said. "When I decided I wanted to ask you, I thought about using the Malfoy ring, and it just didn't feel right. Not that you aren't worthy of it or anything, because you are, I just…I don't know. We were unpacking that day, and you were going through the jewelry box and when I saw the way you looked at it, I knew that was it."

Hermione grinned, still admiring the ring as it sat on her hand. "I can't believe you were able to resize it without ruining the integrity of the band. My mother's fingers were freakishly slender."

"Well, dear, that's where it gets a bit interesting," Draco said. He told her the story of how he took the ring to the goblin jeweler, figuring if it had to be resized it could be done with magic with minimal damage, if any, to the ring, and instead, he found out that not only was it goblin made, but that the ancestor it came from on her mother's side was a powerful, pureblooded witch. "Your magic had to have come from somewhere," Draco said, his arms comfortably across his bare chest. "And now you know where."

"I never thought about researching my ancestry…" Hermione mused aloud.

"Hilarious, considering the amount of your life that's been spent in a library," Draco teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I never gave it much thought…obviously I know magic doesn't just manifest itself in a muggle."

"Obviously," Draco mocked.

"You're awfully sassy tonight," Hermione remarked.

"Granger…never describe a man as sassy. It's degrading to, well, my manhood."

Laughing, she sunk down deeper into the suds, her kneecaps bent and exposed. "You realize that my last name won't be Granger forever now, right?"

Draco approached the tub, bracing his hands against the tub as he leaned in to give her a kiss. "Well, I never took you as the type to take any man's last name, but even if you took mine…I'd still call you Granger." He kissed her again, deeper as he felt Hermione's wet hand slick her fingers around his neck, pulling him closer. "You better be done," he whispered, his lips moving from her lips to her neck. "Because when I leave. I plan on being in bed. Naked. You'd be wise. To not make me wait."

She tilted her head away from his as he moved down to her damp shoulder. "Oh really…" she murmured.

He caught her earlobe with his teeth, lightly biting as he kissed the sensitive skin. "Really."

Hermione watched as he pulled away from her and walked around the bathtub and into the bedroom. Pulling the drain with her toes, she removed the suds from her with a wave of her hand and grabbed her towel. She quickly brushed her teeth, mussed up her hair a bit, and walked into the closet. Hermione saw the collared shirt Draco was wearing today and slipped it on, buttoning a few buttons in the middle. Forgoing underwear, considering he'd probably rip them - literally - tonight, Hermione sauntered back into the bedroom. Draco was propped up against his pillows, under the covers.

"Interesting choice in apparel, my dear," he smirked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I think it looks cute."

"I think you should wear it to work on Monday."

"I'm pretty sure you're required to wear pants of some kind at the ministry, Draco," she said, giggling as she stood at the end of the bed, a hand on her hip. "Besides. I'm not quite sure I'd get anything done wearing only this."

Draco smirked. "Me neither…and oddly enough, I'm ok with that."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she crawled on top of the bed, making her way towards him. His shirt was just big enough on her, and button just enough to give Draco an eye full of her breasts as she approached him. She pulled the covers away from him and straddled him, rubbing her hands softly in slow circles. Her eye caught the glint of her ring every so often, bouncing off of the light intruding the dark bedroom from the bathroom. "So…you're not tired," she teased.

"Nope."

She placed a kiss on his shoulder. "Because you've been tired all week." They hadn't had sex all week, mostly because Draco was afraid he'd lose any kind of restraint he had and blurt out a marriage proposal during an orgasm, which in his opinion was tacky. So he pretended to be exhausted from work all week, opting for cuddling with her instead.

He could feel a low, throbbing sensation in his erection as the tips of her fingers grazed against his skin. It was torture. "I am definitely not tired," he managed to speak; his hands sliding up his shirt she was wearing as he caressed her sides.

She had a playful glint in her eye as she rest her forehead against his. "Because I don't want you to fall asleep."

"Granger," Draco groaned. "I'm about to lose it."

"Lose what?" she asked, coyly.

He pressed his tongue into the side of his cheek, his hands gripping her waist. "You're a terrible, terrible, tease."

Hermione cocked her head to the side and shrugged her shoulders. "And yet you still asked me to marry you."

Draco used his toes to pull the blankets down further as he lifted Hermione for a moment. His erection twitched at the feeling of her warmth being just far enough away to drive him mad. She slowly unbuttoned the few buttons she fastened moments earlier, and as her breasts became exposed, he kept his hands on her hips as he lightly grazed one nipple, than the other with his lips as she disposed of the shirt on the floor. He felt her hips buck but he kept her still, leaving hot, tantalizing kisses across her chest. She craned her neck back as he made his way up, finding her neck, then her jaw. "See," he whispered, feeling her trying to buck but failing, as his grip was too strong. "It's not nice to tease."

"Not at all…" she moaned, her fingers kneading into his back. Figuring she had to find a way to get control again, she waited for him to move his head before she ducked her head down, catching her mouth with his. She held his face in her hands as she kissed him hard, moaning into his mouth as she felt him recline back into his pillows. She shifted her hips upward and reached down to grab his erection, sliding it between her warmth before positioning it at her entrance. Clenching, she slowly slid him into her, gasping at the sensation as Draco held back a moan. Her hands braced on his chest, she began to move, rocking her hips in a slow, circular motion as she thrust herself into him.

Draco felt his eyes rolling back as he did his best to hold her hips to keep them from rotating. "Unless you want this over in the next minute, you'll stop," he groaned as she laughed.

"You great big baby," she whispered in his ear, clenching again as she bucked against him.

In a quick, swift motion, Draco managed to flip the two of them without pulling away. Hermione yelped as Draco straddled her, lifting her hips off of the bed as he pumped into her, pulling out almost completely before tauntingly pumping back in. "Tell me you want it," he whispered hoarsely, keeping up his torturous rhythm.

"I want it," she whispered, squeezing her breasts with her hands as she massaged them. "Please Draco…faster." He barely sped up, just fast enough for her to notice as she cried. "Argh, Draco, faster!" she exclaimed. "Please!"

Suddenly, he tightened the grip he had on his waist as he sped his rhythm up. He was afraid he wasn't going to hold out much longer, and at the sight of Hermione rubbing a finger between her folds, he though he was a goner. "Hermione," he grunted out. "I…I…"

"I'm almost there," she panted. "Harder…please."

He did as he was told, and as he heard her cries and felt her release, his pumping fell out of rhythm and became more frantic as he lost himself in her, screaming her name as he slammed her into him as he came. Shuddering a final time, he carefully collapsed on top of her. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into the crook of his neck. "I love you," he whispered in her ear, slowly pulling out of her. Draco stared at Hermione, propping himself up a bit with his forearms against the mattress. "I love you…more than I ever thought it was possible to love anything."

She lightly kissed his lips. "I love you too, sweetheart." Draco grabbed his wand from the nightstand and muttered a quick _scourgify_ between them before Hermione shoved him away to take another bath. He wanted to stay in bed with her, curled up next to her so that as much of his skin was touching hers as possible. Draco reached for the covers and pulled them up as he situated himself on his side of the bed. Hermione curled up next to him, draping a leg in between his as she rested her ring-clad hand on his chest.

"I still cannot believe you gave me my mother's ring," she said, wiggling her fingers.

Draco grabbed his wand again and aimed it at the light in the bathroom, killing it with a wordless spell. "Yes, well, I figure every now and then I'm bound to get it right."

Hermione snuggled closer as he pulled the covers up over her shoulder. "You definitely got it right."

* * *

><p>"This isn't right!"<p>

Draco and Hermione stood, hand in hand, as Narcissa stared at the two of them incredulously, not even comprehending what she was hearing. When she heard them announce their engagement, she appeared to be over the moon as she leapt from her chair and gave them both a hug. It wasn't until she grabbed Hermione's hand to see how the Malfoy ring looked on her hand that the live howler began.

"Mother - "

"It's _tradition!_" Narcissa hissed. "You're breaking years and years and _years_ of a Malfoy tradition!"

"I think tradition went out the window when I fell in love with her," Draco said, trying to keep an even tone with his voice. "Besides - it's a tradition on _her _side of the family to wear _that _ring and it's what _she_ wanted!"

Narcissa threw her hands up in the air as she paced around her living room. "So it's about what _she _wants now!"

Hermione swallowed hard, her hand clenching Draco's. "Honestly," she whispered. "This isn't worth - "

"The bloody hell it is!" Draco shouted, startling Hermione and Narcissa both. He broke away from Hermione's grip and tried to his damnedest to form a sentence but every time he opened his mouth he couldn't speak, because he didn't know if he could control what would come out once it started. Instead, he clenched his fingers for a moment before balling them into a fist as he let out a frustrated scream. "You…you…are a bloody infuriating woman!" he finally bellowed before storming out of the room and out of the house, slamming the door for good measure.

Hermione willed herself to not cry as she stood face to face with Narcissa. "I'm sorry," Narcissa began. "It's just that…it's more than just becoming a Malfoy. It's more than just a name. It's becoming a member of high society, prestige - "

"I'm sorry, but are you kidding me?" Hermione asked, talking nervously with her hands. "Your husband was a bloody death eater who killed scores of people - what is prestigious about that? I'm a bloody war hero - you don't think that cashed in a few chips in climbing the wizard society ladder? My parents were _killed_ by people you and your husband freely associated yourself with because of me!" She took in a deep breath, trying to steel her nerves. "No offense Narcissa, because I have honestly enjoyed getting to know you…but Draco's right. I'm not going to wear a Malfoy ring. I will wear my mother's ring, just as her mother and her mother's mother did before her because it's tradition in my family - and if Draco doesn't have a problem with that then neither should you!"

Narcissa sighed. "Hermione - please try to see this from my perspective. Draco is already marrying you, which is sacrificing - "

"Excuse me?" Hermione screeched. "You think Draco marrying me is a sacrifice? To what - tainting a pureblood family like yours? Are you honestly going to stand there and tell me you're better than me because your blood is different than mine? That your powers are somehow better, stronger than mine because of your _blood_?"

Narcissa shifted where she stood. "That's not what I meant - that's not how I meant for it to come out, Hermione."

Hermione was ready to just let loose on this woman, who for every step forward she took in their relationship Hermione always found herself shoved back seven. "I'm sorry," she managed to speak, gaining her composure. "That you could be enthusiastic about our announcement only to have it somehow tainted by a piece of jewelry. But hear me when I say this - I love your son. And we're going to be married, and we're going to have children, and like it or not - you're going to be the only grandparent. So you have two options - either learn to accept me - all of me - or watch us leave and never see you again."

"Hermione - "

"No," Hermione said, her hands now on her hips. "My future children will have so much love around them they won't even notice you missing. I always said that I would never make Draco choose between you and I but believe me when I say that I will. The world is changing, Narcissa, whether your like it or not. No one cares if you're a pureblood, a halfblood, or even a muggle. An entire war happened to prove that point, and last time I checked, the ones who shared your train of thought lost."

"Hermione," Narcissa said. "I didn't mean…I just wanted…I feel as if you are completely disregarding my feelings for the entire situation and how understanding I've been and how accepting I have been of you. I told you the other day you had my approval. I just want Draco to be proud of his family and of his traditions."

"Those traditions, Mother, are what warped me to begin with," Draco interjected, walking back into the room, hands jammed into his pockets. He stood next to Hermione, and she linked her arm with his, squeezing his bicep softly. "I spent my entire life being forced to do things - heinous things - to others at the expense of myself and my dignity."

Narcissa nodded. "Draco I know I should have protected you better - "

"It isn't even about that anymore," Draco snapped. "I'm done being forced to do anything. Hermione doesn't make decisions for me. We make them together. I am choosing my own path. I want my life with her. I want her to be happy. Her mother's ring makes her happy. At the end of the day…her happiness is tied to mine, and that's how it should be."

His mother hung her head in defeat for a moment, before looking back at her son and future daughter-in-law. "I'm sorry…this whole thing was blown completely out of proportion."

"You think?" Draco shot back. A look from Hermione made him soften his tone. "We were so excited to tell you, Mother…I don't understand why you consistently have to find something to be unhappy about with us."

Narcissa sniffled, looking away as she cautiously dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. "Maybe I just need more time to…adjust to all of this."

Draco shook his head no. "That's not how this works, Mother. I get that this has been an adjustment. But I won't live my life the way you want me to. You have a month to figure out if you want to be a part of our lives. We want you around. _I want you around_. But not like this, insulting Hermione and making her feel less than what she is."

Narcissa nodded softly, a tear streaming down her cheek. "Of course."

With that said, Draco stepped towards his mother and gave her a polite kiss on the cheek before stepping back in line, grabbing Hermione's hand as they apparated to Harry and Ginny's.

* * *

><p>The two of them popped into the kitchen of the Potter house. Ginny took one look at both of them as she pulled a sheet of cookies from the oven before pointing Draco in the direction of the shed, where Harry was. Draco said nothing as he headed in that direction while Hermione stood in front of Ginny, not even sure where to start. She for certainly thought she would have burst into tears, but instead, she almost felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.<p>

"It was the ring, wasn't it," Ginny said, not asking.

"Oh yeah," Hermione replied, her eyes wide. "How did you guess?"

"That family - despite it's horrendous ways of thinking - is so entrenched in tradition that they thrive on it. You're probably breaking centuries upon centuries of traditions. I mean, I'm sure his father is already rolling in his grave about you. Not that I blame you about the ring - I never would have taken it," Ginny said as she scraped the cookies onto the cooling rack.

Hermione balanced herself with a hand on Ginny's kitchen counter. "She practically insinuated that Draco was 'sacrificing' enough by marrying me, as if I was beneath him, and that I should use that ring because it keeps some of the tradition alive."

Laughing, Ginny handed Hermione a cooled cookie from an earlier batch. "Honestly - the more traditions Draco kills off from that part of the family the better. You two should be able to create new traditions. That's the only way real honor is ever going to find it's way back to the Malfoy name."

Hermione took a bite of the cookie, which was delicious. She needed to spend more time in the kitchen with Ginny so she could show her some tricks. Suzy Homemaker, Hermione was not. "Draco told her that if she couldn't figure out how to accept me once and for all within a month's time, he was done."

Ginny's eyes went wide as she blew strands of her red hair away from her face. "Shut it."

"I swear to Merlin - I heard it myself."

"Holy shit. No wonder he looks like he wants to beat the hell out of something."

Hermione shook her head. "Yeah. Do you think your parents will be surrogate grandparents to our children? I feel like they're going to need them, and with his mother excommunicated and my parents gone…I'm going to need grandparents."

"Are you…"

Hermione shook her head no, laughing. "Goodness no - I'm speaking of future children."

Ginny clapped a hand to her chest as she scooped the last of her cookie batter onto the sheet. "I about had a stroke just then," she said, popping the last batch into the stove.

"I don't plan on kids for at least a year after Draco and I are married," Hermione reassured her. "We have to still pick a date for this wedding, and what kind of wedding we're even having. Blimey - we've been in engaged for barely a day and already shit is hitting the fan."

Ginny collected the dirty dishes from her batter and set a cleaning spell on them in the sink. "His mother will come around."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She will," Ginny reassured her. "That woman doesn't know how to be alone, and doesn't want to be alone."

Outside in the shed, Harry poured Draco a glass of scotch and watched him down it in a single gulp. He refilled the glass and Draco downed the glass again. Harry went back to sweeping up the shed. It looked to Draco as if he was doing a bit of organizing and cleaning out here, which meant that Ginny gave him the go ahead to turn the shed into his own personal man cave.

"My mother…"

"She'll come around," Harry reassured Draco.

"It wasn't even the engagement that set her off," Draco stated. "It was the bloody ring."

Harry shrugged as he swept the floor. "Well…you had to have seen that one coming."

"I'm also pretty sure she managed to inadvertently tell Hermione that her station in life was beneath that of my mother's."

Harry barked out a laugh. "I'm sure that went over well."

"I missed most of that," he admitted. "I stormed out of the house before I said something to my mother that I couldn't take back. When I came back in I heard her say something along the lines of what a sacrifice it was for me to marry Hermione so I turned right back around and went back outside to wait a few more minutes."

Harry shook his head as he finished sweeping. "So what are you going to do?"

Draco shrugged. "I gave Mother a month to figure it out. I wasn't kidding. I will choose Hermione."

"Cutting your mother out of your life completely will destroy you," Harry said. "I know you love Hermione, and I love that you defended her, but Draco - it's your mother."

He shook his head, staring into his empty glass. "I'll get over disappointing my mother. I won't survive disappointing Granger."

Harry put up the broom and sat down on a wooden stool next to Draco. "Your mother will figure it out."

"And if she doesn't?"

"It isn't an option," Harry stated. "Your mother needs you. She'll come around."

Draco dragged a hand through his hair. "Maybe." He put down the empty glass and looked at his best friend. "Tell me something. Anything."

Harry laughed, clapping a hand on Draco's shoulder. "You'll never guess what my son wants at his birthday party next weekend."

"Knowing James, it could be anything," Draco said.

"Oh no - you'll die when you hear it. James wants a magician - like he sees on the muggle tv shows - to come to his birthday party."

The two of them said nothing for a minute before bursting into uncontrollable laughter at the thought of some bloke with a black cape and top hat pulling a rabbit out for everyone to see. Tears streamed down their faces as they chuckled at the thought of a muggle magician performing for wizards.

"I mean…where do you even…I don't even know how to pull it off," Harry said through his laughs. "Oh look, you loon who pretends to swallow scarves - come perform for us real magic folk. It'll be delightful!"

Draco wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Your son knows he's a wizard, right?"

"Apparently it's not the same," Harry replied. "Because I told him that magic wasn't exactly a foreign concept to us…and I'm not sure how pretend magic was as cool as real magic and you know what he asked me?"

Draco shook his head no.

"He said, 'Daddy, do _you_ know how to pull a rabbit out of a hat?' and I was literally without an answer."

"You don't know how to pull a rabbit from a hat?"

"Blimey - do you know how to pull a rabbit from a hat - without putting one in there first?"

Draco and Harry sat in the shed, contemplating what type of spell could indeed pull off such a feat, both of them coming up empty. "You know," Draco started to say, "who would know if such a spell existed, right?"

"Hermione," the two said in unison.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Longest update time ever - I know. And I'd apologize, but I'm sitting on a beach in Ft. Myers where happy hour has no end time. It's rather magical, if I do say so myself :P I'm almost finished with chapter 16 if that's any consolation to you all! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Draco was in a horrendous mood the entire week. He figured his mother would have caved on day three and he would have had an apology and the two of them would have finally had an understanding when it came to who he was, what his future would be, and who he'd be spending it with. By Wednesday, Draco managed to pick up some of his habits from the old days - which included snapping any anything with a pulse. He managed to make his secretary cry twice on Thursday, and Friday, he berated the check out girl for not scanning groceries fast enough while he and Hermione were at the store. She was ready to choke him, completely mortified by his behavior.<p>

He'd been short with Hermione most of the week, but she'd been blowing it off. She was pretty sure that while Draco may have been fine with the threat of making a choice, he'd never have to actually do it. But reducing a teenage girl to sobs because she wasn't scanning groceries at lightning speed was the last straw. Once they were home, Draco dropped off the groceries he was carrying in the kitchen and marched upstairs, viciously yanking at his tie. By the time he retreated back downstairs, Hermione had the groceries put away, and was loading the dishwasher with last night's dishes. She said nothing as she watched him wrench the fridge door open, swiping a beer from the shelf before slamming it shut. He caught her staring at him as he turned around, her arms resting across her chest as she leaned against the countertop.

"What?" he barked.

She went to snark something back at him, but instead bit her tongue and shook her head. "Nothing," she replied, a twinge in her tone that took some of the tension out of Draco's shoulders.

He placed his beer on the island with a thud. Dragging his hands through his hair, he dropped his head and sighed before looking at her again. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not sure I'm the one who needs an apology from you this week," Hermione said, a bite in her tone. "But certainly don't start passing them out unless you mean it."

Draco's nostrils flared for a moment before another sigh escaped his body. "I'm just so bloody frustrated," he admitted. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, I can't tell you what to do," Hermione said. "But I also cannot deal with this. If choosing me is going to turn you into the old you - I don't want any part of it."

"Hermione - "

"You made a bloody girl cry, Draco!" Hermione shrieked. "Trust me when I say she doesn't make enough an hour to put up with you screaming at her like a bloody lunatic regarding the way she does her job!"

Draco pounded the butt of his fist into the kitchen island, causing everything to shake. "You think I don't fucking know that! We've been engaged for a bloody week and it's been nothing but miserable!"

Hermione knew what he meant by miserable, but it didn't cut the sting from his words. Swallowing hard, she blinked her eyes a few times to dry the tears threatening to form. "It's not been a picnic for me either."

The two of them locked eyes. They hadn't been in a state like this since she first moved into his house. He watched as her left thumb fiddled nervously with the ring on her finger. "Hermione…"

She held up a hand, silencing him. "Just…don't. I'm going upstairs to take a shower."

"Hermione please - "

Hermione walked over to him and kissed cheek before going upstairs. Her eyes said everything her mouth couldn't speak as they looked at each other for a second. She dragged a hand from his shoulder down his arm as made her way towards the stairs. Draco watched her disappear, a migraine forming between his temples. This was not how this week was supposed to go, and he was mentally kicking himself for letting it go to hell. Maybe his gut was right. Maybe proposing to her wasn't a good idea - maybe he was right in that it was too soon. He took a large swig from his beer before plopping it back down on the counter. Swearing, he walked over to the floo, clad in a white t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. He knew what he had to do to fix this.

Popping into his mother's living room, he found her sitting on her sofa, looking through an old photo album_._ "Mother - I know what I said," he began. "But we need to talk."

Narcissa removed her glasses from her face and let them hang around her neck with her silver chain. "Ok."

He began to pace in front of the fireplace, his heart racing as fast as his mind was reeling. "Our relationship is complicated. It probably always will be. But am I asking too much of you to find a way to love the one person that has, for the first time in my life, made me genuinely happy?"

Narcissa patted the empty seat next to her, and Draco obliged. Sitting next to her, she opened up the photo album, sifting through the memories of Draco's childhood. "I realized today," she said, her voice uncharacteristically soft, "that it wasn't just your attitude that was different. You look different, as if the weight of the world was lifted somehow from your shoulders."

He nodded, his eyes catching pictures of his first day of school at Hogwarts. It was the only picture in that album where he had something on his face resembling a smile. "Mother…I need you to understand why I didn't give her the family ring."

Narcissa shook her head. "I understand," she stated. "I just…I feel like everything I hoped for you is dissolving. I like Hermione. I truly do. I don't know how one person is able to be so forgiving." She looked at Draco, frowning at the worry lines she saw reappearing on his face. She brushed his cheek with her hand. "I will apologize to Hermione," she said. "I want to be a part of your life. You're just…you're the only family I have. I know the life you want is better than the life I had planned. I promise I will work on being more supportive and less…well…me."

Draco grabbed his mother's hand with both of his hands. "Mother, I need you," he said. "We hardly understand each other some days, and I know our relationship isn't the best, but you're the only mother I'm ever going to get. You're the only grandparent my children will ever get to know."

Narcissa sniffled. "Draco, I'm so sorry for how I reacted. I meant what I told Hermione the other day - she was never my first choice for you, but she's my final choice."

He threw his arms around his mother before she could protest. Draco couldn't remember the last time he embraced his mother. After a moment, he felt her thin arms embrace him, and his body relaxed. "Be a part of our new traditions," he whispered in her ear. "Let Hermione and I restore honor to the family with our actions, with the love we have for each other and others. Be a part of this with us," he pleaded as he pulled away from her.

Nodding, Narcissa wiped her tears away with a tissue she pulled from her pocket. "I promise I will make things right with Hermione."

"Well, I have to figure out how to do that with myself first," Draco said through a bitter laugh. "She's pretty furious with me at the moment."

"She'll get over it," Narcissa reassured her son. "You'll have fights and problems bigger than this in your life together."

"I've been awful all week," he admitted. "I didn't know how to fix this and I took it out on everyone."

Narcissa sat and listened patiently as Draco spent the next twenty minutes going through his entire week, and all the awful things he did. Finally, when he was done explaining, she pat his hand gently. "Go home and fix it. She loves you - she'll forgive you."

"You think so?" Draco asked.

Laughing, she stood up and Draco followed suit. "I forgave your father for far worse." She kissed him on the cheek and gave his hand a squeeze. "I love you, dear."

He returned the kiss. "I love you too, Mother."

"I'll talk to Hermione later this week, and I'll make this right." Narcissa promised.

Draco nodded. Grabbing a fist full of floo powder, he tossed it and returned home.

* * *

><p>Hermione removed her charcoal grey dress and black tights, tossing them in the hamper. She collected Draco's clothing as well, rolling her eyes at how he managed to throw his clothes near the actual vicinity of the hamper, yet never actually inside the plastic container. Slipping out of her undergarments, she grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her as she walked into the bathroom. She wrenched the handle of the shower to her usual spot midway between lukewarm and hot and let the shower steam for a few minutes. It was barely eight o'clock but she was exhausted. Hesitating for a moment, she pulled her ring off of her finger and placed it on top of her jewelry box before discarding her robe and allowing the shower to embrace her with its warmth.<p>

Squeezing a dollop of face wash in her hands, she lathered up the soap before scrubbing her face, washing away her makeup that remained from the day as she stood under the steady stream of water. As she went to shampoo her hair and lather her body with her soap, she felt herself taking out her frustration of the week on her skin and scalp, nearly scrubbing both raw as the week played on repeat in her head. She loved Draco. That wasn't going to change. While he wasn't perfect - far from it - this was also not how she envisioned life the week after being proposed to. Washing the soap away from her hair and skin, she consistently pushed the water away from her face. If spending her life ignoring Narcissa because despite her best efforts, she would never be able to completely reel in her backhanded comments, it would be the best thing for Draco, she'd find a way to deal with it. She loved him for thinking he could choose between her and his mother, but right now that choice was making him miserable.

Hermione didn't know how long she stood under the shower, letting the steam absorb the obnoxious stress of the week. But as her fingers began to prune, a hand found the shower knob and turned the water off. Opening the glass door, she grabbed a plush towel hanging on the rack outside of the shower and wrapped herself up in it. Toweling her hair as vigorously as she scrubbed it earlier before drying off the rest of her body, she hung it back up on the rack and walked over to the closet. She pulled one of Draco's white undershirts out of his top drawer. Hermione was practically swimming in the shirt, but she didn't care. Slipping into a pair of underwear and pink fleece bottoms, she walked back to the sink to brush her teeth. Everything about her evening routine was like going through the motions. She and Draco always got ready for bed together, their routine consisting of stares, winks, and hip nudges as they talked about anything that crossed their minds, sneaking in a kiss or two when their paths crossed. Putting her toothbrush away, she opened the mirror and pulled out her nightly contraception potion and swallowed it in a single gulp, her tongue immune to the bitter taste.

This version of her routine was reminiscent of the isolation she felt when in New York, a fleeting thought as she grabbed a bottle of lotion and walked into the bedroom, pulling back the covers on her side of the bed and sitting on the edge. Squeezing a little lotion into her hands, she lathered the vanilla scent into her fingers, rubbing up her arms until greasy feeling she hated was absorbed enough into her skin for her to ignore. Glancing at the clock, she sighed. It was a quarter 'til nine, and she felt as if she could sleep until noon - which wasn't an option. James' birthday party was tomorrow, and she promised Ginny she'd come over around noon to help set up before family arrived. Her eyes closed the moment her head hit the pillow.

Draco popped back home a little after ten, and found Hermione asleep. Quietly, he tiptoed through the bedroom, cracking up the bathroom door and shutting it behind him before flickering on the light. Brushing his teeth before bed, he noticed the ring sitting on top of her jewelry box, and his heart sank a little bit. He finished up, rinsing his mouth out quickly before drying his mouth with a hand towel. Grabbing her ring, he carried it back into the bedroom and walked over to her side of the bed. Kneeling down, he brushed her hair away from her eyes. Hermione stirred a little bit, cracking an eye open. "Where were you," she asked, not even bothering to move as she closed her eyes.

He held up her ring between his thumb and forefinger. "You forgot this in the bathroom."

She cracked her eye open again and saw the ring. "I took it off before I got in the shower," she said through a yawn. She moved her left hand towards him and let him slide it back on her finger. "Sorry."

"I'm sorry," Draco said, kissing her hand. "I've been unbearable all week."

"We all have them," she mumbled.

"Yes, but I was out of line…with everyone. I'll fix it next week."

Hermione's eyes were still closed. "Fine."

"I um, I also fixed everything with Mother."

Hermione rolled onto her back and let out a yawn. "Ok."

"Ok?" he questioned. "I know you're upset with me, but - "

"Draco, I'm exhausted," she interrupted, talking through another yawn. "But I'm glad you fixed things," she said, rolling back over onto her side, her eyes both open now. "I had half a mind to take a bottle of tequila to her house with two shot glasses…figuring if we both got drunk, we could just get it all out of our system at once."

Genuinely laughing, Draco stood to his feet and leaned over Hermione, planting a kiss on her forehead. "The only thing that scares me about your plan is that I know you're serious." He walked around the bed and over to his side, pulling his wand from his pajama pants pocket and placing it next to his alarm clock. He crawled into bed and instantly disliked the amount of space between himself and Hermione. Draco hesitated for a moment before he rolled to his side, an arm reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Hermione…"

"What?" she mumbled.

"Nothing," he said quickly, his hand retreating from her. "Go back to sleep." Rolling onto his back, he dragged his hands down his face and sighed. "I love you," he whispered.

Hermione rolled over as she heard his whisper. Shifting, she moved towards him and dropped her head in the middle of his chest. She managed to stay on her side of the bed all week, and she was tired of it. "I love you," she whispered back. "Even when you're being a complete ass."

He slipped a hand up his shirt she was wearing, his palm rubbing her bare back. "Good night, dear."

"Good night," she repeated, yawning a final time before succumbing to sleep.

Breakfast the next morning was a bit more demure than usual. It wasn't as hostile as it had been all week, but it was still a bit off. They sat next to each other, quietly sipping coffee at the kitchen table - Draco eating a bagel with cream cheese while Hermione ate a blueberry muffin sliced in half, drenched in melted butter as she completed the crossword puzzle in the newspaper. Every time Draco went to say something, he stopped himself. He knew if he managed to say sorry one more time she'd probably snap at him, but he felt like he needed to keep saying it. Part of him was embarrassed he wasn't as strong as he thought he was. He was for sure he could cut his mother out of his life if he needed to and he didn't last a week. Of course, they made up, and Draco hoped it would be the final time as the actual results of their conversation had yet to be seen, but he wasn't aware of the effect it would have on him. Then again, the two of them had always had a complicated relationship, so seeing complicated eliminated from the picture completely may always be a pipe dream that he would just have to accept.

He watched her as she scrunched up her face, tapping her pen to the tip of her nose a few times before figuring out the word she was looking for and scribbling the letters into the boxes. It was funny, how as a child in school he used to watch her sometimes as she concentrated, finding it incredibly irritating. Now, it was endearing, and he couldn't help but laugh as she'd quietly congratulate herself with a subtle, satisfied shoulder shift when the word fit.

"Stop staring," she said, not looking up from her puzzle.

He chuckled. "I can't help it."

Hermione looked up and gave him a small smile. "Of course."

"Are you still upset with me? Is that why you forgot your ring last night?" Draco's mouth spilled with words before he had a chance to sensor and not to ask the question at all.

She arched an eyebrow as his face went as remorseful as Hermione had ever seen him. "It was an honest mistake," Hermione reassured him. "I always take it off when I put lotion on. I just took it off this time before I got into the shower last night and I spaced it. I haven't been wearing it long…it's not like it's a reflex to put it back on yet."

"Right," Draco said, trying his best not to sound defeated. "I know this past week hasn't been what either of us thought it would be, but I thought maybe we could discuss a wedding date later?"

Hermione scribbled another word into her puzzle. "I'm sure we could," she mused.

"…Did you have any in mind?" he carefully asked a few moments later.

She put her pen down again. Apparently, when Draco said later, he meant now. "Honestly…I don't. I do think we should have a long engagement, a year at least."

Draco nearly choked on his coffee. "A year?"

"You're already taking this the wrong way," Hermione stated. "I love you. I want to marry you. You being a prat all week doesn't change that. But we are also still getting to know each other. This whole thing has been fast, and I think it's only practical to have at least a year long engagement so that we are absolutely ready."

"Ok…" he said, taking another sip of his coffee. "So…a year long wedding would make it a winter wedding."

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe. Or...we could have an early spring wedding."

"A spring wedding would be nice," Draco said.

"I think so," Hermione agreed. "We can maybe look at dates in March or April of next year."

"Ok," Draco said, finishing his coffee.

Hermione could sense he was still uneasy. She reached her left hand across the table and grabbed his, giving it a squeeze. "I honestly didn't even think about the ring," she reassured him. "I grabbed my lotion like I've done a thousand times and it didn't even register. I was just tired - promise."

He squeezed her hand back, holding it for a minute. "I wouldn't have blamed you. If you'd changed your mind, that is."

"You can't get rid of me that easy," Hermione said with a laugh. "I'm not going anywhere. Are you?"

"Not without you," he promised.

"Well, there you go," she said, squeezing his hand one more time before retreating back to her puzzle.

Draco watched her, sipping his coffee. "Also I uh," he started to stammer. "Mother wants to formally apologize to you. I though maybe after the party today we could - "

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

She gave him a half hearted smile. "I know you want all of this," she motioned between the two of them with her pen, "better - but I'm not ready to talk to your mother. When I am - I will."

Draco nodded, and Hermione went back to her puzzle. He didn't think she'd cave that easily - and if she had, she wouldn't have been the girl he fell in love with in the first place.


	16. Chapter 16

_**See...I told you I was almost done with this chapter! I also found myself a beta (yay!) so hopefully we'll get some legit proofing done around here :P**_

* * *

><p>Hermione headed to Harry and Ginny's house before Draco to help decorate the house like she promised. Somehow, Harry managed to find a muggle magician, much to his son's delight, and he was to arrive shortly in order to get his "props" set up for the show. Albus and James were both taking a nap while the three adults set up, so that everyone would be in a good mood for the party. Hermione set the table with the Spongebob plates and birthday hats while Ginny and Harry decorated the doorways with streamers. She thought it was cute how Harry went all out for birthdays when it came to James, and soon, Albus. She assumed a lot of it had to do with never having a proper birthday celebration until he met her and Ron at school. Everything Harry missed experiencing with his parents he always made sure to do for his children, and it was never done halfway.<p>

"It looks good in here," Hermione said. "Very…yellow…but good. I think James is going to love it."

Ginny agreed. "He's going to freak when he wakes up from his nap."

"I can't wait for him to see his cake," Harry said, excitedly. He found a muggle cake shop that made James his very own Spongebob cake. He walked over to Hermione and grabbed the napkins, following Hermione as she set the plates and silverware. "Are things any better?" he asked her. "With Draco, that is."

Hermione shrugged. "He apologized, it's fine."

"You don't sound fine," Ginny said.

Smiling, Hermione waved a hand quickly back and forth. "It's fine. Honestly. He was just in a shit mood all week and it put me in a mood and I just need to snap out of it. I did convince him this morning that I wanted a long engagement."

Harry stared at her. "Really?"

Hermione nodded. "Next March or April. I just want to make sure we really know each other before we make it official. This whole thing evolved rather quickly - not that I'm complaining because he's the best thing that's happened to me - but marriage is a big deal. I'm not one who will ever consider a divorce, so it's only practical to make sure that we have everything perfect before we get married. Our emotions with some issues still need some rewiring, especially regarding our reactions, and I just want everything to be as perfect as possible before it's official. I feel like it just makes better sense that way. Also - I obviously want a better relationship with his mother before we set things in stone. He acts like it isn't nearly as important as it is - clearly evident by his atrocious behavior this past week."

She knew she was rattling on by the bemused look on Harry's face, but it wasn't as if he'd never seen her do it before. As she dropped her arms to the side, Harry hugged her. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder for a minute, her arms staying at her sides. "It wouldn't be you if you didn't have a plan," Harry reassured her. "If it makes you more comfortable, then I say go with it. Draco won't care."

"I don't know," she said, her head still on his shoulder. She pulled away as let go, peeling her headband out of her hair before repositioning it in her hair. "I think that he was kind of, well, shocked when I said I wanted a long engagement. But you saw this week - it was ridiculous."

"I think a long engagement is perfect," Ginny said, moving across the room to give her friend a hug. "You two aren't going anywhere - so it isn't like there needs to be a rush. I agree with Harry - if it makes you more comfortable, then I think your plan is brilliant."

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione replied. "Ugh…let's not talk about this anymore. There's going to be a party, after all and oh! I almost forgot! I figured out a way for you to pull a rabbit from a hat! You can just use a simple conjuring spell. Of course, conjuring something out thin air doesn't really last all that long - but you could also put something into the hat and then transfigure it into a rabbit. But if James is looking for a rabbit he can actually keep, well, you might be a bit out of luck."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "He's not keeping a rabbit. I don't need to take care of two children and a rabbit." She looked at Harry. "He didn't ask for a rabbit for his birthday, did he?"

Harry shook his head no. "All he asked for was a training broom and some dragon model. I said maybe to the training broom."

An awkward silence filled the room for a moment. "There's a training broom in the shed, isn't there?" Ginny asked.

"Only if you want it to stay in there," Harry replied, a bit sheepishly.

"Harry…"

"You worry too much," Harry said, doing his best to get her on board. "Besides - I'm not going to let anything happen to our son. Knowing him, combined with our brilliant broom skills - he'll be a natural. It's not like I'm giving a training broom to one of Hermione's children - "

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed as both Harry and Ginny laughed. "My future children might not be as terrible at it as I am. Draco's brilliant on a broom."

"Well let's hope that one piece of his genetic makeup goes their way," Harry teased as Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. Harry glanced at the clock on the wall. "The magician should be here momentarily. I'm already fearing this to be a disaster."

Hermione and Ginny laughed. "Well," Ginny said. "The worst thing that can happen is that we have to oblivate him."

"Pray to Merlin that doesn't have to happen," Harry groaned. "Because then I'm going to have to write up a report on it, trying to explain how there were at least four Ministry employees in a room when it happened."

By the time the house was completely decorated, a knock on the door was heard. Hermione and Ginny watched from the kitchen as Harry went to greet the muggle magician he found in the phone book. True to telly form, he came walking in with a black cape, wearing a tuxedo, with a black wand complete with white-capped ends. His top hat was perched on his head, and as he looked up to greet Harry, Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth and ducked out of sight.

"What the bloody hell -" Ginny asked as Hermione yanked her back towards the laundry room. "Blimey, 'Mione, I have children to pick up so I'd appreciate it if you didn't completely detach my arm."

"I know that guy!" she hissed. "That's the guy from the gym. They guy I told you about that got Draco's wand all tied in a knot when I mentioned running into him. That's Mitchell Anders!"

A mischievous grin spread across Ginny's face. "Today just got a whole lot more interesting."

"Shut it," Hermione snapped, stealing Ginny's trademark line. "This is bad."

"Why is it bad?" Ginny asked. "If anything, it's going to give Draco less of a reason to get all uppity if you ever run into him at the gym. He's a pretend magician for Merlin's sake. What a wanker."

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed. "He's a perfectly nice man."

"He pretends to do _magic_," Ginny stated, rolling her eyes. "Aside from that - didn't you tell Draco he used to eat that gooey substance -"

"Paste, and how is it that you and Draco have so much time to gossip?"

"We have our ways," Ginny teased. "He was my friend first, after all."

"I hate you right now. Just so you know."

"Noted." Ginny and Hermione went to peek around the corner again when Harry walked into them, scaring the three of them into screams. "Who taught you to sneak up on people like that!" she screamed, swatting Harry.

Laughing, Harry snuck a kiss from the lips of his wife. "You. What in the bloody hell are the two of you doing in there."

Hermione quickly explained to him in an incredibly hushed tone, and smacked a hand over his mouth before he could bark out a laugh. "This isn't funny, damn it!" she hissed.

Out of nowhere, Jori popped into the kitchen, her hands fiddling with her dress. "Missus Hermione needs help?" she asked eagerly. "Jori helps Missus Hermione."

Smiling at the house elf, Hermione lovingly gave her a pat on the head. "Jori, can you please do me a favor and tell Draco that when he comes to the Potter's that he needs to apparate into the backyard and come in through the kitchen door."

"Is it because there's a muggle in the other room?" Jori asked.

"How did you…how did you know?" Hermione asked.

"Jori knows lots of things, Missus Hermione," Jori said with a smile. "I will go tell Mister Draco your instructions."

Jori popped out of the room as quick as she entered. "Tell Draco to come in through the kitchen?" Ginny questioned. "That's your brilliant plan?"

Hermione nodded. "This way - I can at lease prepare him because I know if he sees Mitchell recognize me before I say something -"

"Mr. Potter, I have these to pass out for the kids and…Hermione? Is that you?"

Hermione, Harry, and Ginny turned around and saw Mitchell standing in the kitchen, holding a handful of treat bags. "Mitchell!" Hermione exclaimed, feigning shock as she held her hands out. She took the treat bags from Mitchell and set them on the counter. "What a…surprise!"

Mitchell grinned. "A surprise indeed - now I can show off my talents - maybe woo you away from that bloke you said you were with."

Ginny swallowed a laugh, excusing herself so that she could go and check on the kids.

"I'm not sure my fiancé would appreciate that," Hermione said, smiling as held her left hand up near her face, lightly wiggling her fingers. "But I am however, very much looking forward to your magic show."

The grin on Mitchell's face dimmed only slightly at the sight of her ring. "You never know - my magic may persuade you to change your mind. After all, how many people do you know that can do…this!"

Hermione chewed on the inside corner of her mouth as Harry did his best to keep his composure, watching Mitchell as he flourished his wand into a fake bouquet of flowers before chivalrously handing them to Hermione with a small bow. "Pretty impressive, I know. But not to worry - there's more where this came from."

"Oh bloody hell," Hermione heard Harry mutter under his breath. "Right then - we'll take you back in here and get you all…set up…everyone should be here shortly. As for the kids, well, it's just a cousin - nothing too big - mostly grown ups."

"You should take these," Hermione said, handing the flowers back. "So you can, you know, do what you need to do so you can perform the trick again."

Mitchell nodded, retrieving the flowers from Hermione. "A magician never reveals his secrets, but you might be able to persuade me to do so, Ms. Granger."

"Sweet Merlin's Beard," Hermione muttered under her breath as he walked away. Even if she were single, Hermione wouldn't even contemplate dating him. She didn't understand how someone who managed to grow out of being an incredibly awkward boy to a handsome man, yet still be so…she didn't even have a word for it. Of course, the fact that he was a pretend magician just took the cake. _Draco is going to have a field day with this, _she thought to herself as she watched for Draco in the backyard. _A fine way to end this week_, her mind chided, sighing before she caught the sight of Draco as he appeared.

* * *

><p>Draco didn't even know where to begin. He would have exploded into laughter had he not already been skating on thin ice with her with his antics this past week as she explained that not only was this Mitchell person in the Potter house, but that he was a muggle magician…Draco hadn't seen him yet, but at this moment, he didn't care if he looked like a male model - there was no way his ego was going to wince at the thought of Mitchell Anders anymore. A pretend magician was no threat to his psyche, despite the fact that after this week, had she left him, he wouldn't have blamed her.<p>

With the threat of no sex in his imminent future for any type of hazing or misbehaving, Draco stayed in the kitchen, helping Harry set out food while Ginny and Hermione got the kids ready upstairs. Family would be here any minute. Harry looked like he was chomping at the bit to say something, but he clearly got a threat of some kind from Hermione as well. Finally, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"You should have seen her face," Harry gushed like a girl, his voice low. "I mean…it was epic. I don't even know how she was processing thought."

"I'm almost embarrassed I was jealous," Draco admitted with a barely audible laugh. "I mean, if I saw him on the street - maybe my ego would be threatened. But now…"

"When he whipped out this flower thing out of the end of his plastic wand - I don't even know how I didn't bust out laughing."

"It's because you're just as terrified of Hermione as I am," Draco reasoned.

"Probably," Harry agreed.

Arthur and Molly arrived with Bill, Fleur, and Victorie, knocking on the front door as Harry instructed them so they didn't startle the muggle in the house by appearing through the fireplace. Victorie was a year and a half older than James, and was equally intrigued by this muggle magician idea James had been talking non stop about when the two of them were together at the Burrow. Draco heard the girls come downstairs with the boys. Harry and Draco walked into the living room, watching as James crawled onto his grandfather's knee, waiting patiently as Mitchell set up the rest of his act. Victorie, with her long, strawberry blond hair in braided pigtails, sat on Arthur's other knee, watching with a bit more skepticism than her younger cousin.

George arrived moments later, walking in his girlfriend, Angelina. Draco watched as Harry gave his brother-in-law a warning look the moment they saw the mischievous grin that only a Weasley twin could produce. Hermione walked over, carrying Albus who was in an incredibly good mood, babbling away at everyone who would give him attention. Standing next to Draco, Albus lunged towards his godfather, and Draco willingly took him, kissing the top of his head. He held onto the child on one side and casually slipped his free arm around Hermione, pulling her towards him as he gave her a squeeze.

Mitchell waited for everyone to get settled before beginning a very over the top, personal introduction as "Mitchell the Marvelous." Draco kept a hold of Hermione's waist, as Mitchell seemed to be speaking directly to Hermione, breaking eye contact only briefly to acknowledge James - the actual reason for him standing in the room in the first place. As Mitchell pulled his black wand with its plastic capped end out from the concealed pocket of his cape, Victorie looked back at her parents, who were standing back against the wall near Ginny and Harry.

"I don't think he got that want at Ollivander's," Victorie said, concern evident in her voice. "It doesn't even look real."

"Shush," Arthur gently chided, brining her attention back to Mitchell. "He's about to do a trick."

"With a pretend wand?" Victorie asked as indigently as a five-year-old could.

"Oh, this isn't pretend," Mitchell adamantly said. "This is a _magic_ wand."

Victorie could hardly control the eye roll, which did got go unnoticed by her mother, who scolded her in French. "Soyez gentil, Victorie!"

Mitchell's first trick was the wand flourish into a fake bouquet of flowers, which he presented to Victorie. She took them from him as if they were something to be handled carefully, for fear of it leaving some kind of unwanted affect. James looked at the flowers and shook his head at them and in an instant, the fake pink and purple flowers were real. James' eyes grew wide as he snapped his attention to his father, who smacked a hand to his forehead while Ginny muttered a counter spell quickly to return the flowers back to their faux state before Mitchell noticed. Molly, not wanting to take part in what could possibly happen next, excused herself to the kitchen to make sure the cake was ready.

Hermione watched as Mitchell fumbled through several tricks, and with each misstep, she could see James and Victorie becoming less and less impressed. Hermione looked at Draco, who was looking over at Harry, trying to figure out what to do. As Mitchell managed to get the linked scarves stuck in his sleeve, Hermione covered her hand and muttered a charm so that scarves began to shoot out of his sleeve inconspicuously, much to the surprise of Mitchell and the delight of James and Victorie. The remainder of Mitchell's tricks went off a bit better it seemed, more than likely due to the confidence boost of the charm he was unaware of from Hermione. However, when it came time for the grand finale, James was off of his grandfather's lap and right at Mitchell's prop table, waiting to see if in fact he could pull a rabbit from his hat.

"Well?" James asked. "Are you gonna do it?"

"Do what, Birthday Boy?"

"The rabbit trick!" James exclaimed, as if it was completely obvious.

"Oh…well I uh…I don't do a rabbit trick, buddy," Mitchell said. "That card trick I just did was the big finale."

James' eyes began to water as he looked back at his dad, who was getting a glare from his mother. "Did you not _ask_ if he could do a rabbit trick?" Ginny asked under her breath.

"I figured it was a routine kind of thing!" Harry hissed back.

Draco couldn't help but laugh, until the back of Hermione's hand hit him in the stomach. "Damn it, Hermione," he grunted. "I'm holding a baby here!"

"Galleon!" James and Victorie exclaimed in unison.

"You're fine," Hermione quipped. She quickly glanced around the room until she found a stuffed rabbit over in Albus' toy box in the corner. Retrieving the stuffed animal, Hermione walked over and took Mitchell's top had and plastic wand. "What Mitchell meant to say was that he didn't can't do the final trick without a _little _help from his special assistant."

"Who's that?" James asked, blinking tears away.

"Yeah," Draco chimed in. "Who's the special assistant?"

Hermione shot Draco a smirk. "Me, of course." Looking at Mitchell, she gave him a sweet smile before pretending to sneeze, coughing out the word _confundus_, sending Mitchell into a temporary state of confusion. Pulling out her own wand, she placed Mitchell's wand in his hand while he stared off into space, the stuffed rabbit into the hat, and with a swish and flick, said _lapifors. _"Well, reach in there," she said to James. "See what you find."

James hesitated, before sticking his hands into the hat. Suddenly, his eyes went wide. Victorie leapt off of her grandfather's lap to look as James pulled out a big brown bunny. James spun around and hoisted the bunny in the air towards the adults. "Mummy look! A bunny! Aunt Hermione did it! She pulled a real bunny out of a hat!"

"I see!" Ginny exclaimed, smiling at her son before smacking her husband upside the head. "You're so lucky she paid attention in school."

Harry laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Of course."

Mitchell shook his head, the confundus charm wearing off. He stared at Hermione, who had her wand back in her pocket, and then at James, holding the rabbit. "Great show, Mitchell," she said, handing him back his hat. "Honestly - well done."

He looked confused for a few more seconds before shrugging his shoulders. "I'm glad you liked it. Say - if you ever want to be my special assistant, I'm sure I could work you into my act."

Laughing, Hermione shook her head no as she carefully took the rabbit out of James' hands. Scratching the top of the rabbit's head, she gave him a polite smile and a pat on the arm. "It's a tempting offer…but I'm going to have to pass."

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe I didn't think of that," Draco said later that night after rinsing the remaining toothpaste from his mouth. "Of course, you would, a transfiguring charm to conjure a rabbit from a hat."<p>

Hermione held one her legs up out of the suds filled tub, carefully shaving. "Of course I would," she agreed. "I'm brilliant."

Draco rolled his eyes at her through the mirror, wiping his face with a hand towel before tossing it into a wad on the countertop. "You could be my special assistant," he said, mocking Mitchell. "What a bloody tosser."

"You honestly cannot still be jealous," Hermione said, continuing to shave.

"He was hitting on you in front of me."

"And yet here I am, naked in your bathtub."

He turned around, shedding his shirt so he was clad only in his flannel pants. "I can think of another place I'd like to see you naked."

Laughing, Hermione shook her head as she rinsed her razor for a final time in the water, placing it in the basket hanging off the side of the tub. "Not this week." She watched his face as she sunk deeper into the water before he realized what she was insinuating, his face falling. "You're ridiculous."

Draco sighed. "You can pull a rabbit out of a hat but you can't come up with a spell to get rid of…_that_?"

"That's not how _that_ works," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes. "Besides - even if I wanted to, which I don't because I can't, it wouldn't be any fun. My entire lower back is killing me…hence me soaking in the tub. I'm hoping it loosens my muscles so I can sleep tonight."

He made a face. "Well…can I get you anything?"

She smiled, but shook her head no. "Thank you, though."

Draco grabbed her towel from the floor and held it out for her. "Come on," he said.

"You're seriously not getting any," Hermione warned, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not completely daft," Draco mocked. "Get out - I'll give you a massage."

She pretended to think about his proposal for a second before hoisting herself out of the bathtub. Raising her arms, Draco wrapped the towel around her, holding it closed as his arms wrapped around her small frame, hoisting her from the tub. He gave her a peck on the lips before grabbing her lotion from the counter and handing her a pain potion from the medicine cabinet. She took it without arguing, tossing the vial away in the trash. The stress of the week had her entire body tense and her period wasn't exactly helping the situation. Hermione grabbed a headband from a drawer on her side of the vanity and pushed her hair back away from her face. Growing it out wasn't much appealing to her in this current state of somewhere between too long do anything to it the way she used to when it was shorter yet not long enough to do anything period. Sometime this week, she feared a rash decision in hacking it all off again, and then instantly regret. She missed her long hair, but at this moment, she wasn't sure if the process was worth it. Quickly, she brushed her teeth, hung up her towel, and changed into a pair of thin pajama pants and a tank before meandering her way into the bedroom. Draco had the bed turned down as he sat on his side, fiddling with the cap of her lotion bottle.

Hermione crawled into bed, grinning. "Who knew you could be so easily amused?"

"Funny, Granger," Draco replied. "A regular laugh riot."

"I know," she said, rolling on her stomach, holding the pillow she had her head perched upon and sighed. The moment she found herself almost gone of the constant twinge in her lower back, she realized she was going to have to take her top off if she wanted Draco to use that lotion on her. Grumbling, she pulled the tank off and wadded it up onto her nightstand. "Massage away," she said, her words muffled as she spoke into the pillow.

He shook his head, laughing silently as he made his way to her, straddling her so that his weight was on his knees, dipping into the mattress. He placed a generous dollop of lotion in his hands, rubbing it together before he began to press and knead his hands into her back. Draco could feel the knots in her lower back with his fingers, slowly working the lotion into the skin as he tried to work them out. Hermione moved her head so that she was lying on one side. "You know," Draco said. "This usually works better if you attempt to relax."

"I'm trying," she replied, hissing as Draco's thumbs found a particularly sore spot.

He moved his hands slowly and carefully as she winced, kneading the knot away. "Have you thought about what you want with the wedding at all?" he asked, trying to make small talk as he used the heel of one hand to work the knot away.

Hermione sighed, relaxing the hold she had on the pillow her head and chest were resting on. "I mean…it's been a week. I can't say I've put a lot of thought into it as of yet."

"Right," Draco said, his fingers working her way up to her middle back as he squeezed a line of lotion along the midsection of her spine. "So what they say about little girls who plan their weddings out their entire lives isn't true?"

"Oh I don't know about that," Hermione replied. "Ginny had hers planned the moment she met Harry. Had a book and everything."

Laughing, Draco rubbed the lotion into Hermione's back slowly. "That certainly doesn't surprise me. Ginny usually gets what she wants."

"That she does," Hermione said with a laugh. "Harry knew what he was getting into with her - and he loves every minute of it. He'd do anything for her."

His hands found her shoulders and he leaned down, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. "I'd do anything for you," he said softly. "You know that, right?"

"Yes," she said, her voice quiet.

"I would," he said again, massaging her shoulders.

Hermione sighed, exhaling slowly as her body melted with each squeeze of his hands. "I worry sometimes that we did all of this too fast," she admitted.

Draco's hands didn't stop. "Which is why we will have a long engagement."

"You're not mad about it?"

"No," he replied. "I was a bit shocked at first, but I think a long engagement would be best…for everyone involved."

"Like your mother," Hermione stated.

"Like my mother," Draco agreed. His hands found her lower back again, his massage a bit lighter than before. "She really is sorry."

Hermione sighed. "I'm sure she is. But eventually, she can't just keep saying it. She has to do something about it."

"I know," Draco replied. "I talked to her."

"I'm going to talk to her," Hermione stated. She twisted, propping herself up on her elbows so she could see Draco as she spoke. "We will come to an understanding."

He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, which she returned before laying back down. "I love you," Draco said.

"I love you," Hermione replied. "Thank you for rubbing my back."

"Consider it one of my many ways I plan on apologizing to you for my actions this past week," he said with a laugh.

"Works for me," Hermione said through a moan as his fingers dug into the muscles in her lower back.

The two of them were silent for a while, Hermione closing her eyes as Draco continued to work her back until there wasn't a tense muscle to be found. Another kiss to the back of her neck, she heard him put the lotion back on her nightstand and crawl off of her. He crawled into bed under the blankets as she found her tank and slipped it back on. She waited for him to get situated, propping himself up halfway with pillows against the headboard before she grabbed her pillow and placed it in his lap. Resting on her back, Draco draped an arm across her, his hand resting on her stomach. Hermione lightly dragged her fingernails up and down his pale arm, grazing over the dark mark he didn't bother hiding in her presence anymore. It was pointless, she told him one day as she watched him mutter the charm before bed. She knew it was there, just like he knew mudblood was etched on her arm - hiding the obvious scars from each other was pointless. Uncovering the scars still hidden, however, was an ongoing process.

Her knees were bent as she swayed them back and forth a tad, her fingernails still lazily dragging up and down his arm. "I had wedding ideas," she said after awhile. "My dad and I used to talk about it. He loved big parties…he probably had the day planned out better than I ever could have imagined."

"And now?" Draco asked.

She shrugged. "Honestly? I don't know. I pushed all of these things out of mind when I found out they were dead. Being with you…choosing to be with you, I should say, is the first concrete decision I've made in four years. I work because I'm supposed to, because I'd be bloody bored without it. I moved back because I had no real reason to stay in New York once my job there was complete. There are still days where I feel like as long as I make it through to the end without any major catastrophe, it's a success."

Draco used his free hand to drag his fingers through her hair. "I understand."

"I know you do," she replied, looking up at him. His soft grey eyes were looking straight through her, comforting her. "Our scars aren't so different, yours and mine."

"I agree," he replied.

Hermione sat up, untangling herself from his arm and moved so that she was nestled properly in his arms, her head on his chest as she pulled the covers up over them before killing the light on her nightstand. "We can plan the wedding together," she said through a yawn. "You and me. Exactly what we want."

He looked down at her as she stared at him again. Catching her lips with his, he kissed her softly, holding her tight. "Sounds like a brilliant plan," he whispered, kissing her again.

Even in the dark, he could see her smirk. "Of course it is," she said, cheekily. "Because I am, in fact, brilliant."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Go to sleep, Granger."

She giggled as she felt his arms hug her tighter. "Love you."

"Love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

**_I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter - I was drinking on a beach the other day and the thought about making Mitchell the muggle magician hit me and after I got over my drunk giggles - I got to writing and the rest of it was history. I figured if I introduced the guy, I had to use him some how :P I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter!_**

* * *

><p>Hermione sat inside a small coffee shop in muggle London, sipping her hot chocolate as Narcissa sat across from her, doing the same with her cup of tea. She waited a good two weeks to talk to Narcissa, mainly for her own personal sanity. Every time she thought she could go over to her house and have a civilized conversation, she lost her courage and put it off for another day. Convinced she'd never figure out a way to summon the courage, she found herself in Harry's office yesterday during lunch to ask his advice - which was to make Narcissa come to her, somewhere that Hermione felt comfortable. Harry pointed out that a confrontation certainly wouldn't happen in her house, or Draco's for that matter, with a result that Hermione could live with.<p>

Of course, Hermione's intention wasn't to make Narcissa uncomfortable, but Harry had a point. It was easy for Narcissa to say one thing and do another in Hermione's presence because she was usually in her house when she did it. In public - muggle public no less - Narcissa would be forced to actually think about what she said before blurting out something she'd ultimately take back.

"I must say, this is very good tea," Narcissa said, taking another sip from her cardboard cup. "A rather odd way to drink it, but it's very good."

Hermione laughed. "Muggles like to take their coffee and tea on the go. That's why the lids are the way they are."

Narcissa nodded. "I know Draco was never much interested…but I must say that sometimes, the way muggles do things absolutely fascinate me. Like this brown ring around the cup - I like it. It keeps my hand from getting too hot. It's brilliant, really."

"That's exactly what it's for," Hermione replied, taking a sip of her drink.

The two sat in silence, each of them politely sipping their drink. Draco told Hermione if she waited long enough, his mother would eventually crack and apologize first, which was what Hermione wanted. She didn't want to pull an apology out of her, nor did she want to be the one who would up apologizing, which Hermione knew she would do despite the fact that she didn't have anything to apologize for. She was a people pleaser at heart, but if Hermione didn't figure out a way to put her foot down now, it would be exhausting later.

Sure enough, Draco was right, and Hermione sat up in her chair a bit as she saw Narcissa look at her, setting her cup of tea down. "Hermione," Narcissa began. "I can apologize all I want for my behavior, but we're both smart women. I know it isn't an apology you're looking for."

Nodding, Hermione held her drink close to her chest with one hand, crossing one leg over the other. "I know all of this happened incredibly fast for you - "

"It isn't any excuse," Narcissa replied, cutting her off. "I took what should have been a happy moment and ruined it. It was incredibly rude and selfish of me."

Hermione gave her a small smile. "It's done and over with. Dwelling on it won't change anything. I just need us to be on the same page and if we find ourselves not on the same page, then we need to discuss it like rational human beings. This wedding…it's just a day. There will be bigger milestones in the future and Draco and I will want your input on, but that's just what it is - input. We get to decide what happens with our life together. But you're the one that is holding the cards on whether or not you want to be a part of our life."

Narcissa nodded. "I understand."

"Ok," Hermione replied. "Because I honestly just cannot talk about it anymore. It's been eating at me for weeks and I just want us to be fixed. Can we be fixed? Please?"

Laughing, Narcissa reached a hand across the table and Hermione grabbed it with her free hand. "Consider us officially fixed."

"Good," Hermione said, grinning. "Because I have a wedding to plan, and I cannot for the life of me figure out a way to get started. But Draco says you used to throw quite a party back in the day."

Narcissa finished her tea and set her cup aside. "To be honest, Hermione, throwing a party might very well be the only thing I was ever good at."

"I don't believe that for a moment," Hermione replied with a smile. "Draco's been pestering me, or well, I shouldn't say pestering really, but I know that he wants to start planning things despite the fact that we won't be getting married until next March or April…but every time he asks me what I want, I just don't have an answer."

Narcissa sat back in her chair, her hands folded together properly in her lap. Hermione could see her pondering what to say next, and with her, Merlin only knew what it could be. She fiddled with her cup for a moment longer, her attention brought back when Narcissa began to speak again. "You don't seem to me to be an extravagant girl - and I don't mean that in a condescending way."

"I'm not," Hermione replied. "I've never really been over the top with anything, except my emotions, maybe." Hermione laughed, sipping the last of her hot chocolate. "I also know that tradition is important to you, so I want to kind of find a way to maybe not go completely over the top but also kind of find a way to blend it all together."

Nodding, Narcissa clasped her hands together on the counter. "I'm sure we can figure out a way to have a simple, yet elegant wedding. However, may I ask…why the long engagement? If it's because of me - "

"You were a small part in it," Hermione confessed. "But it's mostly me. I'm sure if Draco had his way we'd be married by Easter. But I still have a lot to figure out with me, and our relationship evolved rather quickly."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Narcissa asked. Hermione nodded for her to continue. "I truly believe that if things had been different when Draco was younger, you two wouldn't have been much different than Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley."

Hermione arched an eyebrow and laughed. "I'm not so sure about that."

"You're both brilliant," Narcissa continued. "Both the top of your class, incredibly hard working. You two seem to really…get each other, as they say nowadays, and I don't think that's entirely due to having to grow up a bit faster. Lucius and I, we were very old school in a sense that he was my husband and I did what he asked of me without question. You and Draco spar with each other on equal footing. I was never able to do that with my husband. I'm not sure I could have even if the opportunity existed. Intellectually, emotionally, physically…you two match."

Hermione's cheeks blushed a pale shade of pink. "We did manage to sync up rather quickly…once we got over how awkward it was at first. It was funny too…there was a time where I never thought I'd ever be able to forgive him. I often wondered what would happen if I ever ran into him and then out of nowhere, of course, thanks to Harry's scheming, there he was."

Narcissa nodded, her lips turning upward. "Everything happens for a reason, or so they say. I've come to embrace that saying when I think of you and my son. I never thought I'd be in a place where I could watch my son make his own choices. It's been an adjustment, as you've witnessed, but after a lifetime of not having a choice, I'm proud to see that he knows how to make the right ones. You, Hermione, are one of those choices."

"Thank you," Hermione said, accepting her words. "I appreciate you saying that."

"I'm also glad he didn't give you the family ring," Narcissa admitted. "After thinking about it, Draco made the right decision. Your mother's ring is beautiful, and suits you better than the Malfoy ring would have. It's an extravagant piece of jewelry. I remember when Lucius gave it to me. I thought he was kidding. But he wasn't. Neither was his mother."

She rubbed her thumb against the band as Hermione glanced at her engagement ring. "My mum rarely wore jewelry. This is the only piece I ever remember her wearing. I'm like her in that regard. I've never worn a lot of jewelry, but now I wear these earrings and this necklace - both of which came from Draco. I told him the other day he has to find something different to give me the next time a holiday comes around because I'm just not a person who coordinates jewelry with my outfits."

"That's the best thing about diamonds," Narcissa said with an airy laugh. "They coordinate with _everything_."

* * *

><p>Draco was out and about with James in Diagon Alley a few days later, holding his mitten-clad hand as his other was shoved into the pocket of his wool coat. He was looking for a Valentine's Day gift for Hermione, and he also had to pick up food for Z - who wouldn't eat any food other than what was sold at Magical Menagerie. It drove Draco mad, the damn kneazle, how it would constantly dart between his legs when he'd walk down stairs, or how he'd wake up in the mornings with the ball of fluff perched on his chest, staring at him with its beady, judgmental eyes. Hermione swore that Z did like him, but there were days that he had his doubts.<p>

"Uncle Draco," James asked, pulling on his hand. "Uncle Draco someone's following us."

Draco paid the man for the kneazle food and shrunk his purchase so it would fit in his pocket. He looked at James, who was pointing towards the window. "Don't point, James," Draco said, gently lowering his hand. "Where is this man?"

James lifted his arms and Draco obliged, picking him up as he pointed again towards the window. "There," he whispered in his ear. "He was in the ice cream shop and at the bookstore and now he's there."

He turned to see where James was pointing, and didn't see anyone. "Are you sure, buddy?" he asked, tugging his knit cap down so it covered his ears as they made their way back outside.

James nodded as Draco opened the door. Leaving the shop, he saw a familiar man from his youth - only he was taller, and a little less lanky. As the man turned around, Draco locked eyes with him. Shifting James so he had a better hold, he gave his back a reassuring pat as he and the man walked towards each other. Draco extended a hand to shake his. "Hello, Theodore."

"Hello." He looked at James, who had his arms wrapped around Draco's neck. "I just got back to town - Pansy and I, we were in Italy for a spell with Blaise. I didn't realize you had a son…who bears an uncanny resemblance to Harry Potter."

Laughing, Draco shook his head. "This is James - Harry's oldest. James, this is Mr. Nott. Can you say hello?"

James nodded. "Hello, Mr. Nott. Were you following us?"

Draco and Theodore laughed awkwardly, and James looked thoroughly unamused. "I was," Theodore admitted. He looked at Draco. "Pansy's over trying on clothes at Twillfits - and she swore she saw you with a child. I told her she was out of her mind, but I was intrigued."

"Uncle Draco - I'm cold," James whispered in his ear.

Draco nodded, pulling his hat down a bit more as he snuggled his head into the crook of Draco's neck. "Right. Well, Mr. Potter and I have a few more errands to run. It was good to see you - maybe we can catch up at a later date."

Theodore looked at Draco, as if he was a bit confused at the sight before him. "Bloody Hell - Blaise was right."

"Excuse me?"

"He heard a rumor that you were all chummy with Potter and the Weasleys. I told him he'd gone right off his rocker. I can't even believe what I'm seeing right now. Your father would be completely appalled!"

Draco felt his jaw tighten a bit. "Blaise is right - I must be off my rocker. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have errands to finish." He pushed past Theodore and made his way towards George's shop, trying to keep his seething to a minimum. "Let's go see what kind of trouble we can get into at Uncle George's," he said, lightening his tone.

"Mr. Nott is still following us," James said. "I don't like him."

"Me neither," Draco mumbled.

The two of them disappeared into George's shop, maneuvering around the various love potion displays for the lonely hearted for the either utterly romantic or incredibly depressing holiday, depending on who you were. They found George behind the register, cashing out a customer. "Well, well, well," George said as Draco pulled James' hat off, setting him on the counter. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Keep an eye on the door," Draco instructed. "Let me know if Theodore Nott walks in."

"I doubt that git would walk into my shop," George joked.

"I literally just ran into him," Draco said. "He and Pansy are back in town. Apparently they'd been keeping out of sight with Blaise in his Italian brothel."

"What's a brothel?" James asked.

"Nothing," George and Draco replied in unison. Unzipping James' jacket, he lifted him off the counter and pointed towards Lee, who was stocking shelves with a fresh batch of Headless Hats. "Why don't you go see if Lee needs help?"

James grinned, as it was a rare treat to do more than keep his hands to himself inside the store. He looked at George. "Can I really?"

"Just don't tell your Mum," George said with a wink.

"I promise!" James exclaimed scampering off towards Lee.

Draco headed back towards the door, and George followed. "Keep an eye on James," Draco instructed.

George grabbed Draco's shoulder, stopping him. "What do you think you're going to do, mate?"

"I don't know." Out the front door, he saw Theodore walking with Pansy, the two of them clearly arguing over what Theodore was saying as he pointed towards the shop. "There was a moment - a fleeting moment where I thought just maybe, seeing him back here would mean he changed." He tried to move but George's hand kept him in place. "Weasley, let go."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you," George warned.

"I don't think that's in your best interest."

"Malfoy - you need a wingman."

"What the bloody hell is a wingman?"

"Someone who has your back. I'm an excellent wingman," George said with a smirk. "Besides. I could use a bit of fun today. It's been positively depressing in here with all these sad blokes on Valentine's Day. I'm in for some excitement."

Arguing with George was pointless, so he motioned for George to follow, and the two went outside. Theodore and Pansy stopped in their steps as Draco and George walked out towards them, the bitter February wind scraping against the bare cheeks of anyone in its way.

"Let's get this done and over with, shall we?" Draco spat.

"Hello to you too," Pansy sneered. "Long time no see, traitor."

"Honestly?" Draco barked out with a laugh. "Traitor? Look around you, Pansy - whatever world you want to keep yourself in no longer exists." Passersby were beginning to point and stare, but Draco's ability to rationally think had already existed his frame of thought. "I'm not letting either one of you make trouble for me now that you're back," he warned.

"How could you possibly be friends with…that?" Theodore hissed, gesturing at George.

"What do you mean?" George asked. "I'm a handsome bloke. Even with a missing ear, I'm still devilishly handsome, aren't I Draco?"

Draco stared at George. "What the fuck kind of a wingman are you?"

"The humorous kind," George responded with a smirk. "Why do either you care what Draco does nowadays anyway?" George asked Theodore and Pansy.

Pansy ignored George. "Does this mean the rumors about you engaged to that filthy mudblood are true?"

Before Draco could pull his wand out, George was between Draco and Pansy, towering over her with a seriousness rarely displayed by the good-natured Weasley. "Say that word again about Hermione Granger and I guarantee you'll regret it."

Pansy scoffed. "I'm not afraid of you, or anyone else in your filthy blood traitor family."

"But you're afraid of me," Draco spat, clenching his wand as he stood toe to toe with both Theodore and Pansy. "Come near me again, or the Potters, the Weasleys, or Hermione and I promise you that I will kill you and not think twice about it."

"Because you're so good at the killing curse," Theodore taunted. "Couldn't even kill the one man you complained about for years. Standing there, sniveling like a spineless -" Theodore stopped talking, the end of Draco's wand pushing against his Adam's apple. "Awfully brave now though, threatening me in a public arena."

"No one would miss you," Draco sneered.

"Draco, let's go," George said, pulling his arm. "He isn't worth it."

"Stay away from me," Draco warned. "Do you understand?"

Theodore nodded once, and Draco retreated, shoving his wand back in his pocket. "You're a coward," he called out to Draco as he and George retreated back to the shop. "A complete disgrace!"

Draco turned around and laughed. "That's where I beg to differ, Theodore. If anyone's a disgrace here, it's the two of you."

As they got to the door, Draco yanked it open as he heard Theodore call out. "Oh - and in case you were curious - Monica and Wendell Wilkins - completely confused by the intrusion. Didn't understand a bloody thing that was happening, that's what Dad said anyway. Didn't know who Granger was, or why she would cause them to be attacked. You want to talk about a coward and a disgrace - "

By the time Draco registered Theodore's words, George was in Theodore's face, throwing a punch so hard it knocked Theodore Nott out, his body collapsing to the ground, photographers from _The Daily Prophet_ and _Wizards Weekly_ capturing the entire altercation as it unfolded.

* * *

><p>Hermione shook her head as she healed George's hand in the kitchen of Draco's house. James was perched on Draco's lap in the other room, James watching cartoons while Draco appeared to be seeking comfort from the child as he held onto him. She peeked into the room again before muttering <em>episkey. <em>George yelped as the broken bones in his hand reset themselves.

"Blimey, 'Mione!"

"Well what did you expect?" Hermione asked. She gently cleaned off his hand and placed a few drops of dittany on the gash across his knuckles. "I cannot believe you hit Theodore Nott. Honestly, George, your temper is almost as bad as Ron's sometimes."

George laughed. "Yes, well, I guess us Weasley men can't help but lose it when it comes to you."

"Me?" Hermione asked. "What do I have to do with any of this?"

He shook his head. "Believe me, you don't want to know."

"George Weasley, you will tell me this instant!" Hermione demanded.

"I won't," George replied. "Don't ask him either. He won't tell you."

Hermione's shoulders dropped. "It's that bad?"

"It's that bad," George stated. "Honestly, Hermione, I wouldn't press him on it. You didn't see him today."

Sighing, Hermione cleaned up the counter. Jori appeared out of nowhere, taking the mess from Hermione. "Jori, really," she said sweetly. "I can take care of this."

"Jori helps Missus Hermione," Jori said. "It makes Jori happy."

"Alright then," Hermione replied, allowing the house elf to putter around the kitchen, putting away the healing supplies Hermione had out and tossing the rags she used in the laundry. Hermione poured George a cup of coffee, handing it to him as she poured herself a cup. "So…Theodore Nott is back."

"With Pansy 'Pugface' Parkinson," George quipped.

"Lovely," Hermione said with another sigh. "Do I even want to know what James was doing while you and Draco were making a scene?"

George laughed. "We're not complete dolts. We left him with Lee - who let him try on every Headless Hat in the store just to make sure they worked. James is excellent when it comes to quality control."

Hermione sipped her coffee. "You better not tell your sister."

"Granger, you must be confusing me for someone who has a death wish."

"Right," she said, laughing. "Ginny should be here any moment, actually."

"Well that's most definitely my cue to leave," George said with a smirk. "Why did Draco have the mini-Harry today, anyway?"

"Harry got your sister a spa day as a Valentine's Day gift, since he's working a mission all week," Hermione said. "Draco had some 'errands' to run today, and took James along for what was clearly quite the adventure. Albus is upstairs napping if you'd like to peek your head in. He should actually be waking up any second."

George rubbed his hands together as he walked towards the back stairs. "Just so I'm clear - if he's not awake, you're saying I can wake him - without repercussion."

"Yes," Hermione replied. She grabbed her coffee mug and walked through the house into the living room, where she found Draco now lying on the couch, holding onto James as he lightly snored against his chest. He was staring mindlessly at the telly. Bending down, she gave him a soft kiss, deepening it just a bit before pulling away. "Hi," she whispered, brushing her lip-gloss away from his lips with her thumb.

"Hi," he said, giving her a small smile.

"You want me to move him?" Hermione asked, lightly rubbing James' back.

He shook his head no. "He's fine."

"You look uncomfortable," Hermione said.

"I'm not," Draco reassured her as he carefully shifted to a more comfortable position as James snuggled closer. "He'll be too big to do this soon."

Hermione sat down on the edge of the coffee table, setting her cup next to her. "Good thing Albus is still little."

"I know," Draco said with a grin. "James and I used to spend most Saturday mornings together. Harry would drag Ginny somewhere, just the two of them for a few hours, and James and I would go get ice cream, play in the park, and then come back and do this."

Clasping her hands together, Hermione rested her hands on her knees. "Sounds like fun."

Draco lightly scratched the back of James' head, his fingertips barely grazing his scalp. "It is." He looked at her, and knew what she had sitting on the tip of her tongue. "Don't ask," he said. "Because I won't discuss this with you."

His voice was soft but stern, and Hermione could see that whatever happened today clearly had an effect on him. "Ok," she replied.

"I'm not kidding," he warned.

"I know you aren't," she replied. She reached for his hand closest to her and laced her fingers with his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I will say this though - George must really like you if he threw a punch for you."

"That gangly ginger has cat like reflexes," Draco stated. "I was still processing what was said and then wham - Weasley laid him out. Those Weasley men are awfully protective of you. I'm not quite sure how I feel about it, to be honest."

"Deal with it," George said, walking down the front staircase and into the living room with a babbling Albus. "We all love Aunt Hermione, don't we Albie?" Albus babbled as he gnawed and slobbered on his chubby fist. "Does that taste good?" George teased, tickling Albus' belly, making him laugh before handing him off to Hermione. "I'm going to head back to the store." He looked at Draco. "You know - you're not a bad wingman yourself."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot."

"Please - you're making me blush," George teased.

"Honestly…thanks," Draco said.

"Any time, mate. Besides - I'm probably going to need a lawyer once Nott charges me with assault."

"I highly doubt anyone will convict you for defending the Gryffindor Princess," Draco teased.

"Probably not. It's good to be Granger, eh mate?"

Draco winked at Hermione as she balanced Albus on her knees, his tiny hands clutching her index fingers. "It doesn't look like a bad gig to me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Both of you are ridiculous." She lifted her up head and kissed George's cheek as he bent down to do the same. "Thank you for defending my honor," she teased.

"Anytime, Granger," George said.

* * *

><p>Draco initially had plans later that evening to take Hermione out to dinner, but after today, he wasn't feeling up to it. She of course, understood, and instead made the two of them a lovely spaghetti dinner that they shared together with a bottle of wine his mother sent over when she came to visit the other day to discuss the wedding. Draco could tell Hermione felt better with Narcissa taking the planning reins, and he could see that the two of them were genuinely beginning to get along. An official date had been picked - April 3 of next year - and with the date selected, his mother was off and running.<p>

He found her after dinner in the study, her side of the library completely undone with stacks of books surrounding her as she held her wand, pondering about Merlin knows what as she stood in her black nightdress that fell just to the middle of her thighs. Holding her Valentine's Day gift in her hand, he leaned against the doorway and watched her.

"Like what you see?" she teased, stacking a few books up in midair before directing them to their new place on the shelf.

"Always," he teased. "Do I dare ask what it is that you are doing?"

"Reorganizing," she said, as if it were completely obvious. "Initially, my books were alphabetized just by title. But I've now decided to separate them, you see, into topics and subtopics, and then alphabetizing them within their topics and subtopics. It makes much more sense this way."

He laughed, making his way through the stacks of books. Kissing her, he brushed a few locks of her hair behind her ear. "I love you - and I think that only you would find some kind of enjoyment out of reorganizing books. Just do me a favor."

"I promise I'm resisting the urge to do the same to your books," she replied.

"Thank you," he said with a sigh of relief. Draco handed her the neatly wrapped gift he held behind his back. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Hermione took the gift and eyed it peculiarly. She began to tear away the paper before finding a rare copy of _Beauty and the Beast_ in her hands - one of her favorite muggle fairytales. Crumpling the wrapping paper with one hand, she tossed it into the wastebasket across the room. "Draco…where on Earth did you find such a thing?"

"I have a guy at Flourish and Botts who keeps an eye out for rare books for me," he said.

She opened the hardback cover and found a piece of parchment inside with a familiar scrawl. _A fitting fairytale, I do believe, for the likes of you and me. Love, Draco._ "It's perfect," she said, leaving the note inside the book. She gave him a kiss, clutching the book to her chest. Stepping over a pile of books, she grabbed his gift off of his desk and handed it to him. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Draco took the small gift and pulled the paper back, revealing a black velvet box. Cracking it open, he found a set of silver, monogramed cufflinks. "They're perfect," he said, giving her another kiss.

"You sure?" she asked. "I never quite know what to get you, and your mother gave me the idea."

"They're wonderful," he promised. "I love cufflinks - and I actually don't have a monogramed pair."

"Excellent," Hermione replied. "Now…" she said, walking backwards towards the chaise lounge in the study. "Are you ready for your other present?"

Intrigued, he set his gift down on top of a book stack and followed her. "Depends on what it is."

Hermione waited until he was well within her grasp. She unbuttoned his shirt, and he helped her out, untucking it from his pants as she peeled his shirt towards the floor. Grabbing at his belt buckle, he went to help her again but she swatted his hands away. She discarded his belt quickly, tossing it to the floor with his shirt before unbuttoning his khaki pants. Draco pulled his socks off of his feet with his toes before stepping out of his pants. Hermione removed his boxers for him to step out of as well before pushing him back into the chaise, taking note of his erection. He looked up at Hermione and watched her as she was trying to decide what to do next.

"If you're confused…" he started to tease.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not confused. I'm just…I've never done what I'm about to do."

Draco raised his eyebrows, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "Hermione you don't - "

"No - I want to - I just -"

He sat up, grabbing her hands and pulling her towards him. "Just do what I do," he whispered, pulling her onto him. "Start at the top…work your way down."

She relaxed with his touch, and took his suggestion. Starting with his lips, she cupped his face with her hands and kissed him deep, moaning as his tongue folded into hers. Breaking away breathlessly, she placed tiny kisses along his jaw and down his neck, watching as goose bumps moved down his skin with each touch of her lips. She didn't care if she didn't get anything out of tonight. Hermione watched him speak with Ginny earlier, the tension in his body from his encounter with his former friends hanging with every movement. Even at dinner, she could tell that despite his best efforts, whatever happened today was going to stay with him for a while. She moved her lips down his chest, her fingertips dragging along the outlines of his muscles as he inhaled sharply. As Hermione inched her way down, her hands found his thighs and began to slowly massage them as she dropped kisses along his stomach. His erection was felt against her chest as she pressed herself into him.

Moaning, Draco jammed his eyes shut as he concentrated on anything except what she was doing with her hands. His hips involuntarily bucked at the touch of her hands pressing into his inner thighs. If she was trying to torture him, it was clearly working. He felt her hand finally wrap around his erection, slowly pumping it a few times. "Hermione," he managed to speak, looking at her while she contemplated her next move.

Before he could speak again, Hermione moved her hand to the base of his shaft and placed her mouth around him, taking as much of him in as possible. She moved her hand in sync with her mouth, finding a slow rhythm she could increase at her own speed. Draco writhed underneath her, and as she opened her eyes, she could see him clenching the cushion of the chaise with his hands. She used more pressure with her hand and mouth, speeding up carefully as he moaned her name and other inaudible sounds.

"Hermione," she heard him say several moments later, his voice strangled. "Stop."

She looked up at him. "Am I doing it wrong?"

"Merlin no," he groaned, grabbing for her. "I just want you."

"You have me," she said.

"No," he said, standing up. He pulled at her nightdress and found that she had on nothing underneath. He motioned with his head and she shimmied to where he was previously laying, completely exposed. He hovered over her, his erection teasing her wet folds. "What you did was brilliant," he whispered into her ear. "But I want you."

She gasped as he pushed all of him into her in one swift thrust. His feet balanced on the floor as he held her hips at an angle she'd yet to experience. Whimpering with pleasure, she was certain she wouldn't last long as his thrusting speed increased. Hermione could see his eyes were locked with hers, staring straight into her as she watched the stress of his day chip away. He groaned as his speed increased. She knew he was close as she clenched tightly around him.

"Draco," she panted. "Harder - please - harder."

He did as he was told, and as he felt her clench again, screaming his name as she released, he sped up his thrusts before he felt himself spilling into her, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips as he held her flush to his body. Catching his breath, he pulled out of her and sat down on the chaise, straddling the piece of furniture. Standing back up, he grabbed her nightshirt from the floor and handed it to her, knowing she'd want it to sleep. A quick _scourgify _between them, he reached for his boxers and slipped them back on, snapping the waistband low on his hips. "Come here," he said softly, bending down to scoop Hermione off of the chaise. She wrapped her arms around him as he carried her through the maze of books in the study and down the stairs to their bedroom on the second floor.

Hermione kissed him as he laid her down in the bed, keeping a hold of him as he crawled on top of her. She loved kissing Draco, running her hands through his platinum blond hair as he caressed his hands down her side. It was like when they first started to date - that is, if you could call it dating - probably better classified as cohabiting and snogging. They were a tangled mess of arms and limbs as they whispered words in each other's ears, rolling around like carefree teenagers. Draco rolled over so he was on his back, pulling Hermione with him as his hands rubbed her back. "I love you," he whispered as they broke apart. "You completely overwhelm me."

She smiled, crossing her arms and resting against his chest, her chin propped up on her forearms. "The feeling's pretty mutual, Mr. Malfoy."

"I don't know what I'd ever do without you. I know I've said it, but I just…"

"Draco," Hermione whispered. "Let today go. I know you don't want to talk about it and I completely respect that - just let it go. It's over with. Tomorrow's a whole new day."

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her. "You sound like a therapist."

"Well I've certainly been to enough therapy to pick up a few things," she teased. "I've actually thought about going again."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "I felt better when I went."

"Do you feel bad now?"

"No," Hermione said. "But planning a wedding is stressful, work is stressful…I don't know. It was just a thought." She slid off of him and curled into him like she did every night, a leg draped between his, her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I'll support whatever you want to do. Especially since you're new favorite thing to do on holidays is apparently shagging me senseless."

Laughing, she rolled her eyes as she looked up at him. "I had to do something drastic - you were tense all day."

"Sex is a drastic measure in your book?"

"It was today," she replied. "And did it work?"

"Yes," he answered without a second thought.

"You want to know why it worked?"

He looked down at her and saw her smirking. "Because you're brilliant?"

"I knew you'd catch on sooner or later," she teased, playfully tugging his chin. "Handsome _and_ smart. I have found quite the catch."

"Ridiculous," he muttered though a chuckle as he pulled the blankets over them. "Completely and utterly ridiculous."

She playfully scoffed at him as she closed her eyes. "Please. I'm the least ridiculous person on the planet."

"How you even said that with a straight face is beyond my level of reasoning."

"Whatever. You love me."

"Because you're brilliant."

"Among other things," she said through a yawn. "Good night, Draco."

"Good night, Hermione." He kissed the top of her head again. "Love you."

She lightly scratched his chest with her nails. "Love you more."

He was pretty sure that was entirely impossible as he closed his eyes, the two of them drifting off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Here's Chapter 18. I hope you all enjoy it. Sadly, I'm back from my week in Florida, though I'm pretty sure my liver is feeling differently. I hope you enjoy it! I was overwhelmed with the comments from the last two chapters! You all are great :P**_

* * *

><p>The altercation between George, Draco, Pansy, and Theodore was all anyone could chatter about - whether it was through hushed whispers and gossip at the Ministry or as people flipped through the pages of <em>The Daily Prophet<em> and _Wizard Weekly_ while they meandered through shops. All sorts of rumors flew regarding what was said to make the usually jovial George Weasley pummel Theodore Nott with one punch. Some say Theodore made a swipe at Fred, the only logical thing anyone could come up with that would cause George to be violent. Others swear they heard Pansy say she was coming back for Draco so the mudblood better watch out. Every day was a new headline, a new rumor, with the same moving picture of George's fist connecting with Theodore's face while Draco and Pansy watched - her face etched in horror while his was twisted with rage.

Draco went on an organizing spree in his office, trying to channel his inner Hermione as he couldn't focus on his work. He needed Harry to get back from his mission so he could talk to him. There was no way he could keep this secret - knowing who killed her parents - from her. He knew there was nothing she could change if she did know, considering the elder Nott received the Kiss once his trial was over. It wasn't as if Hermione could break into Azkaban and do much worse. The Dementor's Kiss was a fate far worse than death. Draco didn't want to trigger any nightmares for her - nightmares that had been non-existent for months now - but he knew she would not react well to him knowing the truth she desperately wanted to know. Harry was probably right - her knowing wasn't the best idea. After all, he's clearly known the truth for years and hasn't said a word to her. How he kept it from her was unfathomable to Draco, considering how close the two of them are. Then again, maybe that was how he was able to do it. Maybe Harry knew that her not knowing outweighed the benefits of her knowing when everything was said and done.

He honestly didn't know what to do, other than to figure out how to not lose his sanity until Harry returned. Stacking files in order of importance on his desk, he smiled at the sight of the lone picture on his desk of him and Hermione at the New Year's Eve ball, dancing and laughing as if they were the only two in the room. One day, he knew he'd be able to look at that picture and realized that all the happiness trapped in that moment he deserved, but today, like every other day, wasn't that day. His mind was lost in thought as he filed away paperwork that he usually passed on to LuAnne to file when the door of his office flew open, startling him. It was Ginny, carrying Albus, completely beside herself.

"If I were to find Kingsley at this moment, where would he be," she asked in a demanding tone.

"Um, well, I wouldn't know. I'm not his secretary," he carefully replied. He walked over to her and took his fussy godson from her arms. "What's wrong? Is it Harry? Has something happened?"

"I don't know," Ginny spat. "I don't know, but I don't have a good feeling right now and he usually…Harry is never gone this long without sending me some kind of sign that he's ok. He just doesn't…" Draco watched as she blinked tears away. "I want to know where he is. I want to know where he is, what he's doing, and when he'll be back and I want to know now and if I have to bloody beat it out of him, believe me I will."

He rocked back and forth, a hand soothing Albus on his back as he started to fuss less, becoming increasingly interested in trying to put Draco's tie in his mouth. "You know Kingsley isn't going to tell you anything," Draco said calmly. "Regardless of what you do to him. Though I don't recommend assaulting the Minister of Magic. I'm certain it's frowned upon."

"Well I'm certain that I'm not leaving until I get answers. It's been nearly a week. This isn't normal, Draco."

"Do you want me to see if I can find something out?" he offered.

"Of course not. I'll get what I want. Kingsley knows not to mess with me."

Draco knew better than to argue with Ginny when she was this worked up. He looked down and saw his tie covered in drool. Trying his best not to be completely grossed out, he grabbed a handkerchief from his desk and did his best to wipe some of it away as Albus babbled, grabbing the tie to gnaw again the moment Draco had it somewhat cleaned. "Where's James?" he asked, handkerchief still in his hand.

"He's spending the day with Teddy at Andromeda's," Ginny replied. "That's another thing - even James thinks something is wrong. That kid worries and usually if I'm not worried, he doesn't worry, but I'm worried." He opened up his free arm and walked towards Ginny, giving her a hug as best as he could while holding Albus. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "It's just…it's too weird. Pansy and Nott are back, Harry is sent on a mission…"

He gave her arm a squeeze. "I'm sure it's merely coincidental."

"But you don't know that," Ginny argued. "I saw the look on your face when you told me what happened. I haven't seen that look in ages. It doesn't feel like it did last time, but I just can't - "

"Ginny," Draco said, looking right at her. "I'll keep Albus if you truly want to go find Kingsley. But you have to promise not to hex him if he doesn't give you the answer you're looking for."

She huffed, blowing loose strands of her red hair away from her face. "I don't know if I can make that promise."

"You _cannot_ hex the Minister," he reiterated. "Go. Find me when you come back."

Ginny nodded, pulling at her blue v-neck sweater as if she was trying to look as appropriate as possible to enter the Minister's office in a sweater and jeans. "Draco…I just - "

"It's ok," he said. "Go. Grab Hermione on your way. I'm sure that between the two of you, Kingsley won't stand a chance."

She nodded, her fingers gripping the cuffs of her sleeve. "This is probably true." Ginny pressed a kiss to baby Albus and squeezed Draco's hand before leaving his office.

Draco grabbed the diaper bag from the floor and brought it to his desk. He sat down, propping his feet up on the desk as he reclined back a ways, staring at Albus who was making silly faces at him. "You're a drooling monster," he commented, grabbing his tie and flipping it over his shoulder as Albus began to suck on a fist. "I don't even understand how something so small makes so much saliva. Then again, growing teeth doesn't look like much fun, mister. Not much fun at all." Draco rubbed a hand on Albus' back and his little fist popped from his mouth as he let out a big yawn. There was something about Harry and Ginny's children that instantly relaxed him when he was feeling most stressed. As Albus was lulled to sleep by the consistent motion of Draco's light touch on his back, Draco could feel the tension he'd been carrying all week slip away.

He started to read through some briefing memos regarding an upcoming case of his, finding it easier to focus as Albus stayed perched upon his chest. He jotted some notes down with his free hand when he heard a knock on the door. He half expected it to be Ginny or Hermione, but instead it was Ron. Not bothering to move, he looked at Ron for a moment before motioning with his head for him to come inside. Ron shut the door behind him and Draco motioned to the chair in front of his desk, which after a brief hesitation, Ron sat down in, fidgeting with the wand in his hands.

Draco wanted to snap at him, but he didn't want to stress himself out or startle Albus. "Can I help you?" he finally asked.

Ron looked up at him. Draco noticed he was a bit more cleaned up than usual, his hair cut instead of a shaggy, unkempt red mop. "I uh, I've decided to become an auror, and I've been granted entrance into the training program."

Swallowing the remark Draco initially came up with, he nodded. "Interesting," he said instead.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm trying to be less of a git…get my shit together so to speak. Harry, Ginny, Hermione…I don't know how to fix my relationships with them, but I figure this is a start."

He couldn't help but glare slightly at Ron. "What, might I ask, kind of relationship are you looking for with my fiancée?"

"Just friends," he quickly replied, somewhat nervously. "I mucked that up years ago. She says she doesn't know when we can be friends again…but I figured this was a step in the right direction." Albus began to fuss. Draco kicked his feet carefully off the desk and searched through the diaper bag before finding his yellow blanket and pacifier. Popping the plug in his mouth, Albus sighed contently as Draco wrapped his chubby arm around the blanket. "My nephews like you better than me," Ron mused.

"I'm around them more," Draco countered. "That's your fault."

"Right," Ron agreed, bowing his head slightly. "I just wanted to…I mean, I know you think I'm a right git, and I'll probably take awhile to stop thinking of you as a creepy bloke, but I figure if we both learn to be civil in each other's presence…it will be best for everyone."

As much as Draco wanted to disagree, he knew Ron was right. He was also glad Ron approached him first, because Draco didn't have it in him to start the conversation without decking him in the same regard Harry did at the hospital six months ago. "I'm sure we can manage," he finally stated. "We're both adults."

"Yeah," Ron said. Draco watched as Ron stared at his nephew. "I think Albus looks more like Harry than James did as a baby."

"I don't know - James is pretty much a dead ringer for his dad."

"True," Ron replied, relaxing a bit in the chair. "Why do you have him, anyway?"

"Your sister is hosting a shakedown in Kingsley's office for information on Harry's mission. She's worried."

"Eh…Harry can take care of himself. He's brilliant at that kind of stuff."

"Yes, well, once your sister puts her mind to something…"

"She's like Mum that way," Ron said.

Draco figured as long as he was sitting there, they might as well continue the small talk to see if civility between them could exist. "So…" he drawled out as casually as he could. "How are things with Lavender?"

"Pregnant," Ron blurted, slapping a hand over his mouth as soon as the word escaped his lips. "Fuck. I wasn't supposed to say that."

It took everything Draco had not to blurt out laughing. All he could think of when he looked at Ron was how Snape would tell him that the more things changed, the more often they stayed the same as a child. Ron Weasley was a perfect example. He was always going to be a mess of some sort. The entire universe could evolve, and Ron would stay exactly as he was. Nothing more, nothing less. Draco shifted Albus in his arms so he his head was resting higher up, more on his shoulder, so he could sit up a bit more. "Well…congratulations," he finally said, shocked that he could hear some sincerity in his own voice. "Are you getting married?"

"Probably," Ron said with a sigh. "It's the right thing to do and all. I haven't told anyone yet though. We're going to tell Mum and Dad tonight."

Draco nodded again. "Right." He rubbed Albus' back a bit. "You know…you probably shouldn't marry her just because you think it's the right thing to do."

Ron stood to his feet, jamming his wand into his pocket. "Probably not," he agreed. "But the only person I ever wanted to marry is taken." Draco and Ron's eyes met, Ron's lips pursed together in shame as Draco's stayed neutral. "I just wanted to say hello, considering we'll be seeing more of each other."

Carefully, Draco stood to his feet, firmly holding Albus. "Good luck with your training."

"Thanks," Ron said. He walked towards the door and reached for the knob, only to have the door shoved into him. He barely dodged the edge of the door meeting his face, but he didn't miss Hermione barreling into him. "Bloody hell, 'Mione!" Ron yelped, catching her before she fell.

* * *

><p>Running into Ron inside of Draco's office wasn't exactly what Hermione had in mind. He was certainly stronger than she remembered, catching her arm with his hand and pulling her back to her feet in a single motion. She had about a million questions to ask, most importantly regarding what he was doing inside Draco's office and why his office still looked in tact, but with Ron in the room, it was one less person to find.<p>

"Sorry," she muttered, straightening herself out as she brushed her hands down her green and white dress. Looking at Draco, she swallowed hard. "Arthur is taking Ginny to St. Mungo's. There was an accident…the Minister was just getting word when Ginny and I reached his office."

Draco and Ron's faces both fell. "But he's alright," Draco said.

"I honestly don't know details," Hermione said, feeling eerily calm. "Andromeda is keeping James - and isn't saying anything until we know something because he'll freak." Draco grabbed the diaper bag and threw the strap over his shoulder while Hermione reached for his coat off of the coat rack before grabbing hers. She always left her coat in his office, so that if he had to work late, she would be have to come by and see him before she went home. "Ron," Hermione said, looking at him. "Your sister wants you."

"Me?" Ron questioned.

"I didn't stutter," Hermione snapped. "Get your things and apparate to the hospital immediately."

Ron quickly disappeared from Draco's office and Hermione slipped her coat on. She took the baby from Draco so he could do the same. "What were you two doing in here?" she asked, doing her best not to disturb Albus as he slept.

"Chatting," Draco said evasively. "What in the hell is going on?"

"We literally walked into Kingsley's office when Harry's patronus appeared. There was an ambush or something - I don't know much else but everyone on Harry's team was injured in some sort of capacity."

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered, grabbing the diaper bag once again and opening the door, following Hermione out of his office.

They made their way to the Ministry lobby quickly; rumors of the accident spreading like wildfire through the entire office as eyes followed Draco and Hermione towards the hallway of floo networks. Hermione gave Albus to Draco, as he had a much stronger grasp and flooed to St. Mungo's first, Draco quickly following as he carefully held Albus to his chest. Walking through the lobby, they were immediately directed to the spell damage unit on the fourth floor. Ron was waiting with Arthur and a clearly distraught Ginny, Kingsley standing off to the side as he spoke with a few aurors that more than likely came with him to the hospital to assess the situation. Ginny immediately went to Draco, carefully taking Albus who was now awake, sucking away on his pacifier as he looked around the room. With Albus on her arm, she buried her face into Draco's chest. He stared at Arthur and Ron before reflexively wrapping an arm around her.

"He's going to be fine," Arthur said, reassuring Draco and Hermione.

"Going to implies something is wrong," Hermione said. "What happened?"

"They were raiding a meeting - some of Voldermort's followers are resurfacing and congregating," Ron stated. "There was an ambush. Harry's team faired better than those at the meeting. Several of them died and the ones that didn't are severely injured."

Draco turned his attention to Kingsley, who nodded, confirming Ron's words. "I saw Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson last week."

"Nott's dead," Kingsley said with little preamble.

He wanted to vomit but suppressed the urge. Despite everything, Draco grew up with Theodore, Blaise, and Pansy. They may not have shared the same beliefs anymore, but Kingsley's words felt like a punch to the gut. He swallowed hard as Ginny pulled away. "Pansy?" he asked.

"Wasn't there," said the auror standing next to Kingsley.

"What's wrong with Potter?" Draco asked.

"He's in a magically induced coma," Arthur said. "He has burns on him - he was hit with an out of control fiendfyre. He'll wake on his own once the healers are done healing his burns."

He couldn't suppress the urge any longer. Finding the nearest trashcan, he felt himself involuntarily empty the contents of his stomach. He felt Hermione's hands on his back as he hovered over the can. Digging a hand into his pocket, he found the wadded up handkerchief, spots of it still damp from Albus and his drool, dragging it across his face. "Sorry," he muttered, shoving the handkerchief back in his pocket.

"It's ok," Hermione said. Grabbing his hand, she held onto it tightly and looked back at Kingsley. "When can we see him?"

"The healer should be out any minute," Kingsley said. "They're loading him up with dittany so his burns heal with minimal scarring."

Ginny paled. "Where are - "

"Torso, left arm," Kingsley said.

Ginny walked over to Kingsley, toe to toe with the man. "You listen to me, Kingsley Shacklebolt - if you don't assign my husband - no - chain his ass to a desk where he cannot leave the moment he is better I swear to Merlin I will make it my sole purpose in life to ruin you. Are you understanding me!"

Kingsley remained calm, though Hermione could see a hint of concern across his face. "Ginny, Harry is one of my best - "

"I'm not hearing any of this!" she shouted. Albus began to fuss as she shifted him to her other hip. "My husband has sacrificed more for this bloody ministry and wizarding world than anyone else and I am done with it! If he wants to work for you then you best see that his job revolves around the hours of nine in the morning to five in the bloody afternoon or so help me - "

"I know you aren't threatening the Minister of Magic," the auror standing next to Kingsley said in an accusatory manner.

Ginny whipped out her wand and pointed it menacingly at the auror's face, the tip nearly touching his chin. "I'm sorry, we obviously haven't met yet. I'm Harry Potter's wife. Who in the hell are you?"

Kingsley chucked silently at the way his auror blanched. Apparently he thought the rumors about Ginny Weasley were just that. He put a hand on his auror's shoulder and he stepped back. "Ginny," Kingsley said in a paternal fashion. "We will figure this all out once Harry is better."

She reluctantly lowered her wand. "It is already figured out," she spat. "Make it happen."

A healer appeared, standing in the middle of the crowd near the nurse station. "Ginny Potter?" Ginny whipped her head around to see him. "I'm Healer Opperman. If you'd like, I can take you to see your husband now."

Ginny walked Albus over to her father, passing him off with a kiss to his cheek before following the healer down the hall. Arthur looked over at Kingsley and smiled sheepishly. "I apologize for my daughter," he said. "She's..a bit like her mother."

Kingsley barked out a laugh. "Molly did worse when you were attacked that Christmas. The Minister was practically shaking by the time she was done tearing into him."

"My Molly is a force to reckon with," Arthur stated with a small grin.

"Ginny comes by it honestly then," Kingsley replied. "I have to go check on the rest of the men. There's a waiting room down the hall. I'll check in with you guys later."

Everyone mumbled goodbyes and as Kingsley disappeared, Draco saw a familiar face appear, her face tearstained and distraught. Hermione felt Draco tense, and it didn't take long to see what he was staring at, or more appropriately, who. "Go," Hermione whispered, giving his hand a squeeze.

He fiercely shook his head no. "I'm staying with you. I can't…"

"Draco," Hermione whispered. "At one point in time, she was your best friend."

"At one point in time, I was a death eater," he said, his words sharp.

"Go," she said again. "I'm fine. I'll stay with Ron and Arthur."

Draco looked at Hermione before kissing her forehead. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she replied. She watched, her arms crossed against her chest as Draco approached Pansy, catching her before she collapsed to the ground in tears. She didn't like Pansy in the slightest, but if she and Theodore were together, she couldn't possibly imagine what she was going through right now. One of the few things she knew about Draco growing up was that his family and the Parkinsons were close. His parents were her godparents, and her parents were his, and there was a time in school that the two of them were a couple. "Come on," she said to Arthur and Ron, leading them away to the waiting room. She wanted Draco to do what he thought was right, and Hermione could see he felt like despite everything, he needed to help her somehow. That was the Draco she fell in love with. It didn't, however, mean she needed to stand and watch.

Hermione sat down next to Ron, Arthur sitting on the other side of her. Molly appeared a few minutes later, worried out of her mind for the man she raised as if he was one of her sons. She scolded Arthur for not sending for her sooner, but Arthur handed Molly the baby to distract her. Holding her grandson, she looked at Hermione and Ron and made a face. "You two aren't to get into it," she warned. "Not today."

"We're fine," Hermione promised. "Aren't we, Ronald?"

"We're good, Mum," Ron chimed in, his words quick. "Promise."

Molly eyed them again before sitting down on the couch on the other side of the waiting room to change Albus. Arthur moved, Hermione presumed, so he could fill in his wife on what was happening. Yawning, Hermione glanced at her watch. It was barely five in the evening. She stood up, shedding her coat and placing it on the empty seat next to her before sitting back down, crossing one leg over the other, her arms crossed against her chest.

"You still sure you want to be an auror?" Hermione asked Ron, looking at him.

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Sure, yeah, I guess. Harry knew what the risks were. I do too."

"What does Lavender think?"

"Why do you say her name like that?" Ron asked.

"Like what?"

"Like it's a disease. If I have to accept you and Malfoy, then you need to stop sneering every time you utter my _girlfriend's_ name."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Sighing, she recrossed her arms against her chest. He had a point, much to her chagrin. "What does Lavender think of you being an auror?" she asked, trying again with a new sense of civility.

Ron sighed. "She's fine with it." Fidgeting in his seat, Hermione stared at him with disdain. "Sorry," he muttered. "I um, actually have something to tell you, but you have to promise that you won't flip out."

"There isn't anything you could possibly say to me in all the years I've known you at this point that would shock me."

Ron grimaced. "Lavender's pregnant."

Except for that. Her jaw dropped slightly. "You're joking."

"Mum and Dad don't know," he hissed.

"Holy shit."

"That's what I said when she told me."

"Ronald!" she exclaimed quietly. "How on Earth did this even happen?"

His face turned red. "I thought…she was taking a potion or something. She wasn't."

Hermione could feel her eyes practically bugging out of her head. "You didn't ask?"

"I never asked with you!" he screeched under his breath.

"Well, I'm not a complete moron!" she hissed. The two of them caught a warning glare from Molly, sheepishly smiling for a moment before scowling the moment she looked away. "Are you going to marry her?" she asked softly.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. I guess. Does that bother you?"

"There are any number of things about this entire scenario that bother me," she replied. Looking at Ron, she sat up a bit in her chair. "You're sure she's pregnant."

Bewildered, Ron shrugged her shoulders. "She says she is. I'm assuming girls don't say they're pregnant unless they are." Hermione went to say something snarky, but held it back. She told herself to give Lavender some credit until she was forced to do otherwise. She could see by the look on Ron's face he was terrified at the prospect of his girlfriend being pregnant, though he was trying his best to hide it. "Mum's going to freak," Ron said with a sigh.

She patted his arm reassuringly. "She'll get over it."

"Doubt it," Ron said with a sigh. "She's been disappointed with me for over four years now."

"She will get over it," Hermione said firmly, watching as she and Arthur cooed and fawned over Albus. "They love being grandparents. A new baby to spoil will trump anything your mother has to say at the end of it all."

Ron nervously scratched the back of his neck. "I hope you're right."

"Ronald," Hermione said with a sigh. "You know I'm always right." He chuckled, and after a moment, Hermione giggled as well. For a moment, the two of them were laughing as they had done dozens of times before the war changed everything. Collecting themselves, Hermione could still feel the awkwardness between them hanging in the air, albeit a little less dense. She could feel Ron looking at her as she fiddled with her hands. "I hope Harry's alright," she said softly.

Ron nodded. "He's Harry. It always works out somehow."

"I'm worried about him - your sister too."

"Gin will calm down once Harry wakes up," Ron said. "She'll go bonkers on Harry, he'll wait until she's done, he'll tell that he'll do whatever she wants, and it'll all be fine."

Hermione looked at Ron. "I guess." Her voice wasn't all too convinced.

Ron stared back at Hermione. "What would Harry do?"

"About…"

"When you're scared or worried," Ron nervously clarified. "What would Harry do?"

She shrugged, her hands tightly clasped together. "I don't know. I mean, I guess I'd just rest my head on his shoulder and he'd tell me everything will be fine."

With two arms of the two waiting room chairs they occupied between them, Hermione felt Ron gently tug at her arm until her head was leaning against his shoulder. Her arms crossed against her chest, she felt Ron gingerly drape a hand across her shoulders, as if not to touch her too much. "Everything will be fine," he said, his voice confident but soft.

A portrait of a fractured friendship, the two of them sat in the waiting room with Molly, Arthur, and Albus, continuing to wait for more information.

* * *

><p>Draco sat in another waiting room on the other end of the floor, consoling Pansy as they sat on a couch, her tears soaked through his shirt as she continuously sobbed. He'd never seen Pansy cry in his entire lifetime of knowing her - she was a tough, bratty girl as they grew up together. Draco dragged his hands over the back of her jet black hair over and over again, trying to calm her down. Pansy was to him was Hermione was to Harry growing up, except they actually dated, beginning fourth year. He remembered the ride to Hogwarts a few weeks after he received his dark mark, how they sat in their compartment, his head in her lap as she dragged her fingers through his hair trying her best to console him as he did his best to suppress his fears - often times done by lashing out at others.<p>

"Shh," he whispered, doing his best to calm her. "Pansy, it'll be ok."

"I - told - him - not - to - go," Pansy choked out between sobs.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, not knowing what else to say. He wasn't thrilled at the prospect of Theodore Nott dead, but at the same time, he didn't understand what he would have been doing there. Theodore never took the Dark Mark - neither did Blaise - they had the pureblood ideology instilled in them, but Draco was always the one sucked into the inner circle, the lone one of his friends branded. How did even Theodore get pulled into any of this? Draco didn't understand anything about this. "Pansy, you're going to make yourself sick," he said, his voice soft but firm as he hugged her tight, hoping it would force her to slow her breathing down. After a few minutes, it seemed to work, and he felt her relax against him.

Pansy pulled away from him, wiping the tears from her face quickly as if she needed to hide the evidence of emotion. "My father would be mortified if he could see me," she caustically joked.

"I'm going to marry a muggle - if anyone's father would be mortified - it'd be mine."

"Probably," Pansy agreed, sniffling still. "Merlin, Draco - how did we even get here?"

It was a question he asked himself every day. "I'm sorry about Theodore," he said, brushing her hair away from her face as he'd done thousands of times before growing up.

"I told him if he got into this nonsense he'd get himself bloody killed," Pansy spat.

"Nonsense?" Draco asked. "I saw you a week ago and you were practically cursing my name for not being involved - "

"You disappeared off the face of the planet after the war," Pansy spit out at him, cutting him off. "You disappeared, my father was dead, my mother's crazier than ever…Theodore, Blaise and I took off to his parents house in Italy, where Blaise lives like a playboy. It's foul, to be honest, but it's Blaise. Theodore and I were only together because no one else would want us."

Draco sighed. "That still doesn't make losing him hurt any less."

"I still think marrying Hermione Granger is the worst idea you could possibly have," Pansy said. "Your mother has got to be beside herself."

Draco leaned back into the couch and Pansy followed suit, resting her head on his shoulder. "My mother and Hermione actually get along…for the most part. It wasn't great at first, but it's much better now."

Pansy laughed. "Your father must really be rolling in his grave then."

"He can roll all he wants," Draco said. "My life is going to be better than his. I am happier now than he ever knew could be possible." He looked down at Pansy as silence settled between them, a hand rubbing her arm. "How serious we're you and Theodore?"

"Not as serious as you and Granger," Pansy sneered through another sniffle.

"Pans…"

She sighed abruptly. "Sorry. You could at least give me credit for using her name."

He let out a small, halfhearted chuckle. "Fair enough." Pansy suddenly sat up, pressing her hands into her knees for a moment before bolting upright to pace across the room. Draco watched her for a moment, until the pacing became irritating. "You're wearing a hole in the floor, Parkinson."

Pansy abruptly waved him off, continuing to pace. "I just need to think."

"Pansy."

"I'm sorry," she said, her shoulders straightening a bit. "I have to go. I need to find Blaise. I need to talk to my mother. I need to arrange a proper funeral. I need to go now. Blaise needs to know. I have to go and I have to talk to my mother and I have to find Blaise to plan a funeral and - "

Draco cut off her rambling by leaping to his feet and embracing her again. His hug caused her to sob again, but for not as long nor as hard. He shushed her softly once again, rocking her almost until she pulled away, wiping her eyes with her hands once again. "Go to your mother's," he instructed softly. "Owl for Blaise - he'll come, and he'll plan a proper funeral. You won't have to do it alone."

"What about you?" Pansy asked.

Draco sighed. "I…can probably attend the funeral."

Pansy sniffled. "Probably? He was your best mate for Merlin's sake!"

"I will attend the funeral," Draco quickly corrected, somewhat curtly. "And if you personally need anything, you know you can call me. Or call Mother. She adores you, and will help you with whatever you need. I'm sorry I cannot do more. I feel terrible for what has happened - believe me - I do -"

"But you can't do anything more," Pansy said, dejectedly. "It's fine. Blaise will take care of me."

"Don't say it like that."

"But that's how it is. Everything's changed. You're certainly proof of that."

Draco shoved his hands into his pockets as he stared at his childhood friend. "It's been a horrible day, Pansy. You're exhausted. Let me apparate you to your mother's house -"

"I can take care of myself," Pansy cut him off.

He wasn't going to argue with her for no other reason that it was pointless. "I'm sure Blaise can take care of whatever you need, if you need anything."

Pansy nodded. "Thank you, for, you know…"

"Don't mention it," Draco said, cracking a small smile. "Just so you know - I have missed you."

Pansy crossed her arms against her chest. "Really?"

He nodded. "I don't have a single childhood memory that doesn't involve you. Of course I miss you."

"Right. I have to go now." She chastely kissed his cheek and disapperated from the room before Draco could say goodbye.

* * *

><p>Draco dragged his down his face. He couldn't decide if he was frustrated, conflicted, upset, worried, or all of them at once. Living a life where the need to suppress his feelings was no longer necessary was still incredibly overwhelming for him at times. Making his way towards the other waiting room, he couldn't keep his heart from flinching as he saw Hermione's head resting on Ron's shoulder. Andromeda was in the room now, holding Albus as she sat with Molly and Arthur. James was curled up in a chair next to Molly, his eyes red and puffy like his mother's had been earlier.<p>

At the sight of Draco, James bolted out of the chair towards him. Draco knelt down just in time to scoop up the boy who had a death grip around his neck with his arms. "Hey now," he said, patting James' back. He felt his short legs wrap around his waist as James began to weep a little. "James," he whispered in his ear. "Everything will be fine."

"I want to see Daddy," he cried.

"I want to see your Daddy too," Draco replied. He looked over at Hermione, who sat up, giving him a reassuring look as she tapped a hand over her heart. "As soon as you can see him, I'll take you. I promise."

James looked up at Draco, his tear stained face angry. "No!" he shouted. "I want to see him now!" As he shouted, his fists swung up, slamming into Draco's shoulders, and all of the magazines, newspapers, and pamphlets on the large table in the room shuffled up into the air in a vicious circle before exploding into tiny pieces of confetti. The adults in the room stared in shock at one another. James, on the other hand, stared in complete awe as the confetti fluttered aimlessly in the air. "That…" he sniffled, "was awesome! Uncle Ron, did you do that?"

Ron shook his head no. "Uh…that was all you, James."

"No way," he whispered.

"What in the bloody hell?"

The last pieces of confetti streamed towards the floor as Ginny walked into the waiting room, looking confused until she saw James and his tear stained face. "That angry, huh?" she asked Draco.

"Apparently," Draco replied.

"You know," Arthur said, picking up a handful of confetti from the ground and tossing it in the air. "Fred once was so mad at your mum when she made the twins come inside when they were what, five or six -"

"Five," Molly interjected, smiling fondly.

"Five," Arthur continued. "And your brother was so furious he pounded his fists on the kitchen table and every fork flew straight out of the drawer and plunged straight into the table. Your mum was so furious…"

Molly laughed. "I was. Scarred the table to bits. But little ones…their magic is most potent when they're angry or upset."

Everyone smiled at the memory of the missing member of the Weasley family. Fred stories were always the best stories in Draco's opinion. As close as he was with George, he sometimes wished he would have had a chance to get to know Fred as well. Ginny walked over to Draco, plucking her son from his arms and hugging him tight. "He's awake," she said to the room. "The healer promises he'll make a full recovery."

Draco felt like the oxygen had been returned to the room as everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione walked over to him, hugging him tight. He knew she was probably worried out of her mind for Harry, but as conflicted as he was about leaving her earlier, he had to take care of Pansy. She hugged him as if she understood, which was one of the many reasons why he loved her.

Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled softly at him. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he whispered back, dropping a light kiss on her lips. "Is Pansy ok?"

Draco shrugged. "As ok as she's going to get I guess. I honestly don't know."

"Draco?" Ginny said, interrupting the two. "Harry's asking for you. Both of you."

Nodding, Draco took Hermione's hand. "Can James come?"

Ginny bit her lip, before looking at her son who was practically pleading with his eyes. "Daddy has a big ouch on his belly and his arm," she explained. "So if you go in there, you have to be really gentle."

"Like when Albus was new and he didn't catch good?"

"Yes," Ginny said, ruffling his shaggy black hair. "But sweetheart, Albus still can't catch."

"Sometimes…Daddy puts a charm on Albus so when I throw the ball, it bounces back and it doesn't even hit him. But I wasn't supposed to tell you that," James said, his words rushed together towards the end.

Ginny scrunched her nose and let out a bitter chuckle. "Your daddy is in so much trouble," she muttered under her breath as the four of them made their way out of the waiting room.

Harry's room was at the very end of the hall with two aurors stationed by the door. One of them opened the door for Ginny and James, who walked in first. Draco and Hermione followed, Hermione's hand clutching Draco's a bit tighter as she saw Harry bandaged all around his torso and upper left arm. He had a few scrapes on his face, but overall, he was in tact, which was all Hermione and Draco cared about. Harry shot them both a weak, goofy grin. "You two look awful," he said. "Bad day at the office?"

Hermione shook her head as Draco swallowed a laugh. "You've been around George too much," Draco said with a smirk.

"Just trying to make it less awkward," Harry said, a hand sneaking up under his glasses as he rubbed his eyes. James stared at Harry incredibly concerned at his father's current state. "Come here, son," he said, holding his good arm up to James.

Ginny shook her head. "Harry I don't - "

"Ginny, give me James," Harry said, soft but stern. "This side isn't nearly as bad. It's all on the left side."

Carefully, Ginny cradled James across Harry and set him down on what Harry claimed to be the good side. James gently snuggled into his father's embrace, a hand resting softly on the bandages on his chest. "Daddy I'm scared," he whimpered.

"You have nothing to be scared about," Harry said, reassuringly. "Daddy is fine. I promise. Nothing a potion can't fix."

James didn't look too convinced, but Draco could see the small child begin to relax as Harry hugged him closer. "So…how long are you out of commission here?"

Harry shrugged. "A few weeks I guess until I'm properly healed."

"Harry," Hermione said, trying her best to keep her voice from breaking.

"Hermione Granger, I am fine," Harry emphatically said.

Hermione shook her head as a few tears escaped her eyelids. Draco let go of her hand and wrapped a comforting arm around her as she smiled at her friend. "You scared me."

"Do you want to cuddle too?" he teased. "Would it make you feel better?"

Laughing, Hermione wiped her tears away with the pad of her thumb. "Expect a thorough smack upside the head for that when you're better, Harry Potter."

"You may have to get in line behind this one," Harry teased motioning towards Ginny with a nod of the head. He nodded towards his wife again, who walked closer to his bed. She bent her head down, her long red hair falling in her face as Harry kissed her. "I'm sorry," Harry said. "I didn't mean to scare you. Any of you, really."

Draco smiled. "No worries, Potter. I knew you'd be perfectly fine."

"Don't listen to him," Ginny said, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed as she scratched her fingers through her husband's hair. "He vomited in the waiting room earlier when the healer came out and told us what happened."

Harry laughed, wincing a bit at the movement. "Nice, Malfoy. Way to keep it together in front of the women."

"Shut it, Potter," Draco snapped, a twinkle in his eye. "You should've seen Red here tear into the Minister. I thought one of your new aurors were going to take her down."

Harry eyed his wife, whose face showed no sign of remorse. "Lovely, Ginny."

"I make no apologies for my actions," Ginny stated, as the adults in the room laughed.

Harry yawned, and so did James, who showed no signs of retreating from his father. "We should go," Hermione said. "Ginny - do you want us to take the kids?"

She shook her head no. "Thanks, but I'm sure Mum will take the baby. I'm not leaving tonight."

"Me neither," James said.

"Good," Harry said, gingerly bending his body so he could kiss the top of his head. "I'll sleep better if you're here."

James grinned at his father, which filled Hermione's heart with joy. She'd never seen a child adore a parent more than James when it came to his father. Hermione loved hearing James talk about Harry as if he could do anything, and how no one could possibly do it better than his father. Harry could create a disaster and James would consider it a masterpiece.

"If you need anything," Draco said, kissing Ginny's cheek as he hugged her goodbye. "Call us."

"I will," Ginny promised, returning the kiss and the hug.

"We aren't allowed to scare each other anymore," Hermione whispered in Harry's ear as she carefully hugged him. "Remember?"

Harry nodded, kissing Hermione on the forehead. "Everything's going to change," he promised.

Draco gave Harry a nod, which Harry returned, both of them grinning slightly as Hermione and Ginny hugged each other fiercely before they left the room. Neither of them disturbed James, who was perfectly content with his father. It was eight o'clock on the nose as they apparated home, though both of them felt as if it was much later. Draco yanked at his tie as he made his way to the kitchen, pulling a beer from the fridge and snapping the top off. Hermione followed him into the kitchen, kicking her heels off by the kitchen island before perching herself up on the counter, resting the majority of her weight on her hands braced against the edge.

"I can hardly believe today," Hermione muttered, her legs kicking slowly.

Draco walked over to her, standing in front of her. She played with the end of his tie as he set his beer down on the counter next to her. "You think it will ever end?"

"What, exactly?"

"Death eater. Reviving the views of Voldermort. Harry attacked with fire in the middle of a raid."

Hermione sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe. Maybe not. I don't think it'll ever get as bad as it was, but I think there will always be people with those views. You can't choose what people think. You of all people know that."

"I guess," he admitted, taking another drink. "You looked friendly with Ron earlier."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "I don't have time for a jealous fiancé today, considering you were consoling Pansy."

"I was just making a general statement," Draco said. "We actually kind of called a truce today."

"So that's why he was in your office, unharmed."

Draco nodded. "Yeah."

"Did he tell you he knocked up Lavender Brown?"

He nearly choked on his beer. "He told you?"

"He told _you_?"

Laughing, Draco nodded. "On accident, but yeah."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe - I mean, I can believe it, because of course this sort of thing would happen to Ronald, but honestly…"

Draco braced his hands on her shoulders. "You aren't…I mean…when you found out were you…"

Hermione threw her arms around Draco's neck and pulled him close, attacking her lips with his as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She deepened the kiss as the tips of her fingers pressed into his scalp, ignoring the bitter taste of beer in his mouth. Draco let out a moan as his arms wrapped around her waist, leaning her back just a bit as they broke away. "Does it appear to you that I have a problem with Ron and Lavender?" Hermione breathlessly asked.

"Not in the slightest," Draco said. He kissed her again before pulling her back upright, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I don't have feelings for Ron," she whispered in his ear. "None. Zip. Nada."

"I know," Draco said, sighing as he moved his head to rest on her shoulder, seeking solace.

"You have had a horrible day," Hermione said, rubbing her hands up and down your back. He rarely opened himself up to her in a way that made her feel as if he needed her more than she needed him. She was vulnerable with him more often than she could control at times, but Draco rarely showed that side of him to Hermione. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

Draco sighed, relaxing with her touch. "We could watch a movie…one of those old black and white ones you like to watch."

"Yeah," Hermione said. "We could."

"I just want to be with you," Draco confessed, his voice hoarse. He pulled away and looked at her, closing his eyes as she cupped his face with her hands.

Hermione smiled as he opened his eyes again. She kissed him quickly before pushing him away, hopping off of the counter. He followed her upstairs and the two of them quietly went through nightly routine. She found herself in a pair of his boxer shorts and one of her old Gryffindor t-shirts. Draco eventually emerged from the closet wearing his flannel pants and a black t-shirt, every emotion he experienced today wearing on his face. She motioned for him to follow her downstairs, which he did as they made their way to the front staircase. Hermione made sure the front door was locked as they walked through the foyer while Draco went to pick out a movie.

"Does _Sabrina _work for you?"

"Audrey Hepburn always works for me," she replied.

Settling down on the couch, she put her wand on the coffee table and propped her feet up next to it. She placed one of the throw pillows in her lap and Draco popped in the movie before retreating back to the couch. Hermione patted a hand on the pillow and Draco laid down, his head in her lap. She draped the blanket Molly knitted for him across his body and relaxed her back into the leather cushions, her fingers playing with his scalp as the movie began to play.

She had an arm draped across his chest, and Draco laced a hand with hers. "I told Pansy I missed her today," he said out of the blue.

Hermione brushed her thumb softly against his exposed temple. "I'm sure you do," she said. "You've known her your entire life. Half the photos in your mother's house of you as a child have her in them."

"I'll have Mother take then down if they bother you," Draco said, rolling onto his back so he could look up her."

She shook her head, squeezing his hand. "They don't bother me."

He looked at her again before rolling back onto his side, still holding her hand. "What if this is as good as it gets?" Draco asked, midway through the movie.

"We have an entire lifetime waiting for us, sweetheart," Hermione said through a yawn. "I doubt this is as good as it gets."

"But what if it is?"

"It isn't."

"Hermione…"

She wiggled upright so she could bend down and kiss his head. "We are going to have great and amazing days, blah and mediocre days, and we're going to have horrible and miserable days. That's life. Today was a horrible day. But tomorrow has the potential to redeem itself. That's what Dad used to say, anyway."

Draco nodded. "Sounds like a sensible statement."

"Well, my father was a very sensible man."

"Indeed," Draco said through a yawn. "A sensible man with a sensible daughter."

"We Grangers are pretty brilliant like that," Hermione teased.

Draco laughed, rolling back onto his backside. "I cannot remember a day in recent months where you managed to keep yourself from reminding me of your brilliance."

Hermione gave him a wink. "I'd certainly hate for you to forget it."

"As if that was possible," he mocked, rolling his eyes as he turned back to the movie. "Hermione?" he asked, several minutes later.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Thank you," he whispered, hugging her hand to his heart with his hands.

"I didn't really do anything."

"You do millions of things," he said as the movie neared the end.

"That's only because I like you so much," Hermione teased.

"Of course it is," Draco replied with a hint of lighthearted sarcasm. Sighing, he burrowed under the warmth of the blanket, with a bare foot sticking out as his own personal temperature regulator. Hermione was right - today was a horrible today, and tomorrow always had the chance to redeem itself. As he lay on the couch, seeking comfort from her, he realized that she was right. Tomorrow did have the chance to redeem itself, and in fact, today already seemed as if it was trying to do just that.


	19. Chapter 19

_**It's a long chapter...but it's probably one of my favorite chapters so far. I can't even believe I'm one chapter away from 20. It's insane. I truly appreciate all of the reviews and messages you've all sent to me. I never imagined that I'd have so many people enjoy this story.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>How did you get into my vault? How dare you steal from me!" Bellatrix sneered, jabbing her wand into Hermione's neck as Bellatrix trapped her on the floor. "Answer me!"<em>

"_I didn't – we didn't - " Hermione cried in anguish. "It's a copy! A fake!"_

"_You filthy mudblood!" Bellatrix screeched, sending chills down Hermione's spine. Hermione cried in complete agony as another cruciatus curse was cast upon her to the point where no more sound slip from her voice – her face instead wrenched in pain as she refused to give into the dark witch. "Draco," Bellatrix cooed, motioning for her nephew who stood in the wings of the hall with his mother. "I know you hate her…come…torture her. Have some fun with the mudblood." _

_Hermione blinked tears away from her eyes as she wordless pleaded with her classmate, standing over her, a hand shaking as he clutched his wand. _

"_Malfoy please," she squeaked. "Do it, Draco," Bellatrix said in her haunted whisper. "You know the spell. It'll be fun - you'll see. Make the mudblood squirm, make her do your bidding. Even kill her if you want to!"_

_Hermione winced as she saw Malfoy snarl his face and raise his wand, before screaming as the curse was cast._

* * *

><p>"You're ok," Draco whispered in Hermione's ear repeatedly. His arms were wrapped around her tight, keeping her arms from flailing as her legs thrashed about as they lay in bed. "Hermione," he said, his voice getting a bit louder. "Hermione come back to me. You're ok. You're ok, love – I have you. Come back Hermione."<p>

Her shrieks became whimpers as tears streamed down her cheeks. Her breathing was labored as Draco continued to hold her, talking to her in hushed tones until she came out of it. Hermione's eyes popped open as she nervously surveyed the room before her, regaining her bearings. Her elbows bent, her hands finding Draco's arms as she grabbed a hold of them, gripping them as she silently cried for a few moments before they turned gut-wrenching.

Draco pulled her upright, maneuvering his arms and hands so that he could cradle her upright into his lap. Propping himself up against the pillows on the headboard, he enveloped her small frame with his arms and rocked her slightly as she sobbed into his chest. "It's ok," he whispered, trying to mask his own fear. Usually her nightmares contained yelling and thrashing, rarely were there tears and never were there screams that made his blood curdle. Hermione began to count to herself like her therapist taught her to do years ago as she regained control of her breathing, and the situation as a whole. Her hands clutched Draco's shirt like a lifeline that she wasn't ready to let go.

"I'm…sorry…" she managed to speak, finding her voice.

Draco hugged her, kissing her temple. "You don't need to be sorry." It was the third nightmare she'd since Harry's attack, this by far being the worst.

"You were standing here," she cried. "Over me, and she had me pinned to the floor…" He stopped rocking her. She never spoke about her nightmares. She would wake up, apologize, and curl up in his arms as she calmed down and eventually fall back to sleep. Hermione never spoke of what they actually entailed. "She told you…she was upset that we stole the sword but we didn't steal it. We didn't. Snape's patronus lead Harry to it in the bottom of the lake…and she was crushing me with her body, cruciatus cursing me, and she told you to - "

Draco craned his neck around to look at her, pulling her chin up so he could see her. "It was a nightmare," he said, his voice hoarse. He didn't want to know what his aunt told him to do in her dream. "You're safe with me."

Her brown eyes welled with tears as she nodded. "I don't understand why I have dreams about things that happened mixed with things that didn't happen," she cried.

"It's just a nightmare," Draco reassured her while unsuccessfully ignoring the pit in his stomach that was reminding him that she had a dream that involved him in her torture at the manor. He slid down the mattress a bit, holding Hermione as she curled into him. He pulled the covers over her shivering body and pressed his lips to her forehead. "You're safe," he whispered. "I love you."

She nodded into his chest as she inhaled his scent, seeking comfort of any kind as he rubbed his hands up and down her arm. "I know," she said. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," Draco said, closing his eyes for a moment.

Hermione draped a leg across him, looking up at him. He was looking everywhere but at her, and she could tell it was on purpose. Crawling on top of Draco, she grabbed his face and pulled it to hers, their foreheads touching. "I wish I wasn't broken," she whispered into his ear. "It isn't fair to you."

His hands wandered up the inside of her shirt, his fingers skimming her skin. "You're no more broken than I am," he said. Draco barely kissed her lips, not really sure where she was going with any of this. Her eyes stared at him as if she was searching for some kind of magic that would heal her - magic that didn't come from the core of a wand or the slight of a hand. Her cheeks were stained with tears, her eyes red from the ghosts of her past intruding her dreams. Hermione slid a hand down his boxer shorts as her lips left a trail from his chin, past his jaw and down his neck. "Hermione…" he said, his body reacting to her touch. "Hermione I don't -"

She pumped a hand up and down his growing erection as she looked at him. "Fix me, Draco," she pleaded.

Draco felt his eyes well for a moment with tears before he forced them away, looking at her. "Hermione -"

Crashing her lips to his, Draco ignored his better judgment and rolled her over, his erection painful as he felt Hermione instinctively grind against his hips as she tore his shirt off over his head. Shedding her own tank top, Draco cupped a breast in one hand as he kissed the other, teasing her taut nipple with his teeth, rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger. Her hips bucked against his, her underwear the only piece of clothing between her and his erection as it found its way out of the opening of his boxers. Hermione let out a high pitched moan as Draco lavished attention to her other breast with his mouth as he discarded her underwear. She pushed his boxers down his hips, using her feet to push them the rest of the way down his legs as he kissed her stomach, pushing two fingers into her as his thumb found her center.

Tears streamed down Hermione's face as she caught her breath. Draco incessantly vibrated his thumb against her center as he pumped her with his fingers, feeling her clench down as she screamed his name. "Now," she begged.

He wanted to be gentle, but he couldn't. The desire he had for her was crawling through every part of his body as he grabbed his erection and positioned himself. Grabbing her hips, he picked her up and pushed himself into as she cried out in pleasure. Setting the pace, he squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to lose the hold he barely had on his emotions as he pumped in and out of her, her breasts bouncing in rhythm with his thrusts. Hermione clenched herself around him again, her fingers finding her center as she touched herself. "Hermione I - "

"Not yet," she begged, her fingers picking up their pace as he increased the speed of his thrusts. "I love you," she moaned. "Please just…save me…never leave me…"

Draco tightened his grip on her hips as he felt her nearing her climax. "I'm never…never leaving you."

"Promise me," she begged.

"I promise," he managed to grunt out, unable to hold on for much longer.

As if the promise was the magic word, Hermione let out a scream that reached her toes, riding out her emotional orgasm as Draco groaned, cursing her name as he spilled into her. She choked out a sob as he collapsed on top of her, wrapping her arms around him as she cried into his shoulder. Draco felt his cheeks damp with his own tears as he kissed hers away, snaking his fingers through her hair. He whispered how much he needed her in between each kiss as she murmured in his ear how much she loved him. Pulling out of her, his eyes caught a glimpse of the clock - just past three in the morning. Exhausted yet wide awake, Draco crawled off of Hermione and made his way into the bathroom. She was confused, as he never left her after they made love. He stayed and held her until she fell asleep. Then again, she went from hysterics to seductress in the blink of an eye. Hermione's emotions were all over the place, and she found herself embarrassed as he disappeared.

Instead of the harsh light, Draco found some jasmine scented candles of Hermione's and lit them, giving the room just enough of a glow from their place on the bathroom sink as he dropped the plug in the bottom of the tub before turning on the water. Paddling back through the bedroom, he found her curled up in a ball under the covers, hugging the pillow on his side of the bed. He removed the covers and picked her up amid her weak protests.

"Don't," she whined.

Gently, he set her down in the water, adding in some of the soap suds she always used before climbing in behind her. He charmed the faucet to stop before the tub overflowed with his hands before pulling Hermione's back into his chest. He grabbed her brown, spongy looking thing that he didn't quite understand out of the basket hanging on the side of the tub and submerged it in the water. Draco squeezed the hot water over Hermione's shoulders as she drooped her head down, letting him move from one shoulder to the other. He felt her slip down into the tub so that she was completely under from the neck up, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry I was in your nightmare," Draco whispered, wrapping his arms around her, slouching down as well so his chin could rest on her shoulder. "Sometimes I'm afraid I make things worse for you."

Hermione shook her head. "You don't," she said. "You make them better. I promise." Sighing, she leaned her head back into him, looking up at him. "I honestly don't know what came over me earlier."

"It's been a stressful week," Draco stated. He wasn't looking forward to Nott's funeral once the Ministry officially released his body to Pansy, or the emotion that would come with it. He also still needed to talk to Potter about what Nott told him on Valentine's Day. "Just relax," he said, his hands moving to massage her arms. "Harry comes home later this afternoon. I'm going to send Jori over to the Potters to help Ginny with the kids while Harry recovers."

"That'll be nice," Hermione said, yawning a bit.

She felt the muscles in her body lose their tension at the touch of Draco's hands, moving methodically down her sides through the water. Hermione sighed as Draco leaned in to kiss her neck. The two sat, soaking in silence, enjoying the comfort they found in one another without feeling embarrassed or ashamed until they both felt relaxed enough to go to back to sleep. Draco climbed out first, grabbing a towel before changing into a new pair of pajamas. Grabbing Hermione a towel, he held it open for her as she stepped into it, drying off before taking her robe from Draco and throwing it on, securing the tie around her waist. He took her hand and blew out the candles before leading her back into bed, yawning with exhaustion. They both crawled into their respective sides before meeting in the middle, burrowing back under the covers, spooned into one another. Draco draped an arm around her waist, holding Hermione's hand as it rested right under her chest as the two dozed back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Draco and Harry stood in the middle of his backyard on the unusually warm day for February, the temperature more brisk and less frigid as it had been in recent weeks. The two of them were staring up at a large oak tree with its perfectly splayed branches. Harry's left arm was in a sling for no other reason than to protect the arm from himself as his burns continued to heal under the bandages.<p>

"I don't understand the purpose of a tree house," Draco said after a moment.

"It's like the snow fort…only you know, it doesn't melt," Harry replied. "And it's in a tree."

"And kids find this fun?"

Harry shrugged. "I think it'd be kind of neat, and I'm an adult. Besides, I'm going to need something to keep me busy."

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Are you quitting?"

"I'm taking a leave of absence," Harry said, shuffling his feet through a patch of brown grass. "Ginny is beside herself, James wakes up in the middle of the night with terrors…I have to fix my family. I'll figure out the rest once I get there."

"Hermione had a horrendous nightmare last night," Draco said, sighing as he grabbed the back of his neck. He proceeded to tell Harry about what he knew about her nightmare, and then how she did a complete 180 on him and went from sobbing to seducing him, which he still felt somewhat guilty for letting her. He yammered on for a few minutes before catching Harry's bemused stare. "What?"

Harry shrugged. "Hermione's rubbing off on you, with all that rambling you just did."

"Sod off," Draco snarked, the corner of his mouth twitching upward. "Ass."

Laughing, Harry winced at the dull pain in his side as the two continued to inspect the tree closer, though Draco was sure neither of them really knew what they were looking for. "As much as I enjoy talking about your sex life with Hermione - and when I say enjoy I mean I'd rather catch on fire again - maybe you're reading too much into it."

"What do you mean?"

"Ginny and I can fight until we're blue in the face and before we know it, our clothes are gone and we're having make-up sex. In fact - both of my children were conceived though make-up sex."

Draco laughed, shaking his head at the thought. "Your children would be conceived that way."

"It worked out," Harry said with a self-satisfying smirk. "But you get what I'm saying."

He nodded, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "I guess I felt like I almost took advantage of her in a way."

"She needed you. You obviously needed her. If it's taking advantage of anything, it's taking advantage of the fact that neither of you are alone anymore. Seeking comfort in one another isn't wrong." Harry argued.

"I guess," Draco agreed, feeling slightly better. "Do you know when Nott's funeral is?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I heard Sunday," Harry replied. "You going?"

He nodded. "I told Pansy I would."

"You should go," Harry agreed. "For Pansy, anyway." Circling the tree, Draco watched as Harry mentally mapped out what he would need and where it would all go as he eyed the tree for the tree house he was intent on building. "You mentioned you wanted to talk to me about Nott - I'm assuming he told you."

"That his father attacked Hermione's parents and killed them? Yes. He did."

"Yeah…" Harry said, drawling out his speech as he looked at his friend. "Figured as much."

"How did you know?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. "I had a feeling. Not to mention the fact that George won't say why he cold clocked the git. It takes a lot for George to get riled up that way."

"It's intimidating almost, the way the Weasley brothers lose their minds over her," Draco mused aloud. "Of course, I guess they always thought she'd eventually be a part of their family."

Harry took his wand and scarred the tree where he wanted to nail wooden rungs as a ladder. "Hermione's a part of the Weasley family regardless of Ron fucking it up. Just like I am. That's our surrogate family. George is probably the most protective of Hermione, to be honest."

"Really?" Draco asked. "Why?"

Harry brushed his face with the sleeve of his good arm. "After the war, when we were all sorting ourselves out, if I wasn't around to console 'Mione, she and George kind of consoled each other. George was a hell of a wreck after Fred died. He understood Hermione." He stepped back away from the tree and adjusted the strap of his sling. "I reckon this will be a good project for James and me."

"I'm not sure how much help he'll be," Draco teased.

"He likes helping," Harry said with a chuckle. "Even if he just hands me nails the whole day."

"That child is something else," Draco said, smirking.

Harry laughed. "He is."

"I cannot believe you're going to build a tree house."

"I'm going to need something to do," Harry said. "If I sit around this house I'll lose my mind."

The two stood in silence for a moment, shuffling their feet as they walked together through the yard. "I don't know how I don't tell Hermione what I know."

Harry looked at his friend. "I can't tell you what to do. But what I can tell you is that telling her won't make her better. It's not exactly a secret I've enjoyed keeping. I'm not saying she'll never be ready to know - but I certainly don't foresee her being ready for it anytime soon."

Draco agreed, holding his hands behind his back as they walked. "You have a point."

"Tell her, don't tell her, it's your decision now. She's going to be your wife. But I'm telling you as her best friend - she isn't ready to hear it."

"Your right…" Draco said, trailing off as he looked up at the overcast sky. "Speaking of wives," he started to say, staring at Harry. "Her biggest fear is losing you. It's written all over her face."

Harry sighed, collecting a few broken sticks in the hard with his good hand before chucking them over towards the pile near the fence. "I still can't believe she threatened Kingsley and the auror assigned to protect him."

Laughing, Draco picked up a few sticks of his own, following Harry's lead as he tossed them towards the pile. "It was pretty amazing. You ought to make her a part of auror training - because let me tell you what - that bloke assigned to Kingsley was shaking in his boots. If they could take her on, they could probably take on anything."

"I love how she whips out the whole _I'm Harry Potter's wife_ when it's most convenient for her."

"Usually, it's only convenient when it involves finding information out about you," Draco countered. "I certainly wouldn't deal with her when it comes to you, or your children for that matter."

Harry nodded, messing with his sling again as he sighed, staring at his wife through the window of their house. Both of them could see through the glass how exhausted she looked as she talked with Hermione. "I could always put her before the defending against dementors course."

"No offense, Harry, but your wife is capable of being much more terrifying than a dementor."

The two of them laughed, shaking their heads at the mere thought of Ginny training aurors. "She is a bit scary. Hence the leave of absence."

"So you're just doing this to appease her until she's over it?"

"Nah. I think the excitement of being an auror is diminishing for me. I have more important things to worry about nowadays, you know? Besides – this just saves me from having to deal with my wife and believe me – I avoid that like the plague."

* * *

><p>Inside the house, Ginny was slumped against the couch, James asleep with his head in his mother's lap while Hermione sat across from the pair on the opposite sofa. Jori was puttering through the house, putting it back in order for Ginny which pleased the house-elf to no end to be somewhere that had a need for her. Albus had taken a quick liking to Jori so much that he allowed the elf to put him down for a nap - something he usually fussed at unless Ginny was the one taking him into the nursery.<p>

"It's almost like you had recovery sex or something," Ginny said, commenting on Hermione's recounting of her early morning events. "Odd, maybe, but who knows. It can't be much worse than make-up sex. It's switching one emotion to another in a second and by the end of it, who really cares what the first emotion was?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. It was all just overwhelming. I'm starting to have nightmares that are losing reality and acquiring a fictitious aspect. Draco never came over to torture me in the Great Hall. It was all Bellatrix."

Ginny lightly played with her son's shaggy head of hair. "Have you thought about therapy again?"

"Yes and no. Yes I've thought about it, no because I've not actually pursued it. My nightmares have been so far and few between…but ever since this Nott business I feel like I'm on edge more. That's probably where it's all stemming from…more stress."

"Harry's taking a leave of absence," Ginny said. "Part of me feels bad, because I know he's doing it to appease me, but part of me wants to do a backflip."

"You have every right to be selfish," Hermione said, somewhat fiercely. "Every right, Ginny."

"I want him to quit - though I'm sure it will never happen. I know he needs to keep busy, but I want him here," Ginny confessed. "I want him safe, and I want him here."

Hermione knew how she felt. "After Ron left us…and Harry and I were attacked in Godric's Hollow, I remember sitting in the Forest of Dean, looking at him – pleading almost – that we just stay in the forest. Grow old together; forget the horcrux hunt considering we couldn't destroy the one we had."

Ginny sighed. "James hasn't sleep through the night since the attack. Albus is out like a light from seven in the evening until seven the next morning. This one wakes up screaming for his father, and then won't go back to sleep until he's in bed with us, clutching to Harry as if his life depended on it."

"Poor thing," Hermione said softly. "How are you doing?"

She shrugged, shaking her head with a pitiful smile. "Oh, I'm just peachy."

"Ginny…you have to take care of yourself."

"Isn't that a bit like the pot calling the kettle black?" she halfheartedly teased.

"Touché," Hermione replied. "But seriously. Is there anything I can do at all?"

Ginny watched as Jori carried in a tray of pumpkin juice and set it on the table for them. "You've done more than enough," she said. "Thank you for the juice, Jori."

Jori grinned from ear to ear. "You're most welcome. Master Draco said that Jori should take good care of the Potters, especially Missus Ginny."

"Did he now?" Ginny asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice from her glass. "He sounds awfully bossy."

"Master Draco says that Missus Ginny is more stubborn than Missus Hermione," Jori said. "But Missus Hermione, Jori never would think you were stubborn. It wouldn't be nice of Jori. Not nice at all."

Laughing, Hermione smiled at the elf. "I am stubborn, Jori. It's ok if you think so."

"Jori likes Missus Hermione, and only thinks good things of her," Jori said wholeheartedly before leaving the room with her empty tray.

"I love that damn elf," Ginny said. "Love her. I can already tell she will be a blessing in disguise when you and Draco have children."

Hermione laughed. "Again…children…way off in the future, Gin."

Ginny smirked. "I give it six months after your married."

"Ginerva!" Hermione hissed, trying not to wake James.

"What?" she said, still smirking. "I plan on being pregnant then…it would great - being pregnant at the same time, having kids the same age."

"Already planning a third, I see," she teased.

"Once Albus is a bit older, yes. I want a daughter," Ginny stated. "But I already told Harry that if the third one comes out a boy - my uterus will be closed for business. I'm not going to be my mother and have seven sons before getting a girl. I love my brothers, but I'm pretty sure my mum is insane at times because of them."

Hermione toyed with the idea of having a child at the same time as Harry and Ginny. It would be lovely, having children growing up together much like Harry and Hermione did. But she wasn't even to be married for another thirteen months. Children were a welcomed, but distant thought in her future.

"Is Draco going to Nott's funeral?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you ok with it?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure I have a choice. But I think he's going for Pansy more than anything. He needs to see that she's ok, and if that gives him a piece of mind, then so be it."

Ginny carefully picked up James, who moved like a limp doll as his mother moved him so that he was hugging her, his head on her shoulder as he softly snored. "I don't know if I could ever be as understanding as you," she admitted. "Even when I knew there was no way you and Harry ever…I mean…I'm embarrassed to even admit I was jealous of you for nearly a year."

Hermione sipped her pumpkin juice. "I didn't say I liked it," she countered. "But they've known each other since they were in diapers. Besides - it's me he's marrying."

"You're right," Ginny said. "I just wish I had half your grace sometimes."

"Please. I am without grace plenty more than I have it. Last night - I don't even know what that was, but it certainly wasn't graceful."

"You sought comfort in the only way your body could find it at that moment," Ginny stated. "Its fight or flight, and you fought. You shouldn't be ashamed for seeking comfort in someone who loves you."

Hermione fiddled with the plaid scarf wrapped loosely around her neck. "I guess I'm still just not used to it."

"Used to what?"

She weaved the fabric of her scarf through her fingers. "Having someone love me unconditionally. Having Draco of all people be that person. What if he leaves? What if I never get over the nightmares and he just decides he can't take it anymore?"

Ginny caressed her son's back as he let out a content sigh in his sleep. "Look out there," she said, motioning to the window. Hermione turned around and saw Harry and Draco meandering through the back yard, collecting sticks as they talked. They were laughing about something, both of them grinning like fools about Merlin knows what. "Look at Draco. He doesn't look tired, or worn down. He looks relaxed and content – happy. I didn't even know he knew how to genuinely smile until you came around. He isn't going anywhere, and you're going to have to accept that."

Hermione caught Draco's eye and she gave him a smile, which he returned with a small, discrete wave. "He does look happy, doesn't he?"

"He does. Sometimes, he's so happy it bloody creeps me out."

Hermione laughed as she turned back around, rolling her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"No – ridiculous is my husband thinking he can build a tree house," Ginny countered. "Out in that oak tree there. That's what he's going to do once he gets his release from the healer."

"I had a tree house!" Hermione exclaimed. "My dad made it – I spent every moment I could in it when I was younger reading books. James and Albus will love it!"

Ginny shook her head, a laugh escaping her lips. "Yes, well, we'll see if it actually happens and if it does. I think he has a bit of liquid luck still in his old school trunk. I'm half tempted to slip him some to make sure it's built properly."

"Slip me what?" Harry asked, announcing himself as he walked through the back door and into the sitting room where the girls were, Draco trailing behind him. He bent down and kissed the top of James' sleepy head before kissing his wife.

"Nothing, dear," Ginny said, playfully tugging at his chin.

"I'm going to start sleeping with one eye open," Harry remarked.

"I can't believe you don't already," Ginny retorted.

Draco and Hermione laughed as he sat down next to Hermione, draping an arm across the back of the couch as she curled into him. "She has a point," Draco teased Harry, encouraging Ginny with a wink.

Harry rolled his eyes as he uncomfortably twisted his torso. "Gin, did the healer give you the stuff to change the dressing on these burns."

Nodding, Ginny pointed towards the kitchen. "It's in a bag on the table. Why?"

"They just itch."

"You're supposed to change them once a day – you didn't have them changed before we left?"

Harry looked a bit sheepish. "I was so anxious to get home I didn't really notice."

Ginny glanced over at her husband with a glare, before looking at Hermione. "Would you…I mean…could you help Harry? I can't, I mean, I just, I can't –"

Hermione held her hands up, smiling softly at her friend. "Not a problem." She gave Draco's leg a small squeeze as she stood up, walking out of the room with Harry following her.

"I saw the burns the day after," Ginny said to Draco as she concentrated on James as she softly rocked from side to side. "I'm sure they look better but I can't…"

Draco stood up from the couch and moved to sit next to Ginny, watching as hugged her son. "You don't have to explain," he reassured her.

Sniffling, Ginny looked at Draco. "I want you to be completely honest with me," she asked.

"Ok…"

"Am I a horrible person if I ask Harry to quit working as a field auror? Am I a horrible wife to ask him to give up something I know he enjoys?"

Exhaling slowly, he tilted his head to the side as he stared at his friend. "Honestly, I don't think you'll have to ask him. I think he's ready for an auror position that's a little less…intense."

"I hate his job."

"I know."

"I want us to have as normal of an existence as possible. Chasing death eaters trying to 'reclaim the dream' is not a normal existence."

"I agree."

Draco watched Ginny sigh as if exhaling would prevent her emotions from bubbling over the edge. "You're not just trying to make me feel and agree with me because you're scared of me, are you?"

Laughing quietly, he wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulder and hugged her as best as he could. "I don't fear you as much as your husband does," he teased.

Ginny laughed as James stirred, burying his face into her chest. "Good to know."

"Mummy stop talking," James whined. "I'm sleeping."

Draco lightly ruffled James' hair. "You've been asleep an awfully long time."

His head popped up as he rubbed the sleep furiously from his eyes. "Uncle Draco!"

"James!" he mocked.

"Daddy came home today!" the boy exclaimed through his exhaustion. "He's gonna take vacation from work so he can stay and play with me. Albus too. But mostly me. Albus just watches." Ginny and Draco laughed as he crawled out of his mother's embrace to Draco, perching himself on his lap, looking around the room. "Where's Daddy?"

"Aunt Hermione is helping him change his bandages so his tummy feels better," Draco explained.

"But he's still here," Ginny reassured her son, who looked as if he was about to panic. "I promise. He's right upstairs. They'll be down in a minute."

"Ok," James said, leaning into Draco. "Aunt Hermione is the best with ouches."

"She is," Ginny agreed. "Why don't you go see if Jori will make you a snack?"

Draco nodded, agreeing with his mother. "Jori is really good at snacks. She can probably make your dad one too."

James squinched his face in thought for a moment before accepting the idea. "Mummy do you want a snack?"

She shook her head no. "Thank you, but I had a snack earlier. Jori will probably let you help too. Just make sure you mind her."

James slid off of Draco's lap and nodded at his mother before searching for Jori. Ginny watched him disappear down the hall before resting her head against Draco's arm draped behind her. "I want to fast forward these next few weeks," she groaned.

"Understandable."

"I'm trying so hard not to be mad at him…"

"I'm sure you'll both talk this entire thing out and everything will be fine."

Ginny sighed. "You're probably right."

"Of course I am."

"You sounded an awful lot like your fiancée just then," Ginny teased.

"I can think of far worse people to sound like," Draco replied, giving her shoulder a squeeze as the two sat in a comfortable silence. "You look exhausted," he said with concern.

Gin rubbed her eyes and sighed. "I am. I'm going to close my eyes for a second…don't let me fall asleep."

"Ok," Draco said, completely ignoring the latter part of her statement. She was asleep within minutes, and he intended to stay exactly how he until she was asleep enough for him to move her into a more comfortable position.

* * *

><p>Upstairs in the bathroom, Harry and Hermione stood inside with the door shut, a silencing charm on the door so no one could hear Harry hiss and swear as Hermione removed the bandages as best as she could without irritating his skin. "I'm so sorry," she said quickly, peeling the rest of the gauze away as he braced himself against the sink with his hands. "Merlin," she gasped, seeing the severity of his burns.<p>

"They've looked worse," Harry said, gritting his teeth together. "By the time I'm through with that bottle of dittany, the healer says there should barely be any scars, if any at all." He looked over his shoulder into the bag Hermione had sitting on the floor. "There should be some kind of cream in there as well to put on after the dittany."

Hermione nodded. "I see it," she said, pulling the stopper out of the dittany bottle as she placed the drops onto his burns.

"Damn it!" he hissed as he felt his skin react. "Cock sucking mother fucking shit!"

"I'm sorry!" Hermione cried, trying to place the dittany all over as quickly as possible.

"It's not your fault," Harry groused. "Fucking death eaters."

She placed a few more drops on his upper arm before stoppering the bottle again, leaving it on the sink. Hermione grabbed the cream out of the bag and loaded her hands with it before slowly rubbing across Harry's charred skin. "I don't think they put enough cream on you the first time," she muttered, noticing his skin to be dryer than it should have been.

Harry winced, despite her feather touch against him. "I don't know if Ginny can do this for me over the next few weeks."

"I'll come over," Hermione promised.

"I'd hate to impose."

Hermione gave him a stare. "How many times have you taken care of me?"

"That's different," Harry ground out as he painfully hissed.

"It really isn't," Hermione replied as Harry sighed.

"Gin's livid with me," Harry muttered, staring at Hermione through the reflection of the mirror as she smeared cream on the left side of his back.

Hermione shook her head, dipping her fingers into the cream again as she lathered his arm. "I think she's just scared. Scared that her instinct that day was right, and you were hurt."

"Did she tell you that James is practically attached to my hip?" Harry asked, his voice throttled with emotion. "My son is terrified something is going to happen to me. I never wanted that for him."

"I guess you should've picked a different career path then," Hermione lightly teased, trying to ease the tension. "Aurors aren't synonymous with superheroes." Washing her hands, she dried them thoroughly before tearing into the packet of gauze to wrap around his torso. "You aren't a superhero," she said quietly as she carefully bandaged him.

Harry sighed, gingerly lifting his left arm so Hermione could wrap the bandages higher. "I think I could be happy training aurors…once I'm better and all."

"You'd certainly be able to give them quite the crash course," Hermione added.

"It'd be less dangerous."

"You wouldn't have to go on missions."

"Ginny would be happier."

"You'd see your kids more."

Harry watched Hermione bond the gauze together with her wand around his torso before wrapping his upper arm. "Why didn't you become a healer? You would've been brilliant at it."

"I'm not sure someone should heal others if they can't heal themselves," she sarcastically joked.

"You're healing just fine," Harry reassured her. "You're loads better than you've been in recent years. You expect too much of yourself."

Hermione shrugged, finishing his arm before bonding the gauze again with her wand. "Maybe."

"I swear, Hermione, you are your own worst enemy," Harry stated with a goofy grin.

She rolled her eyes as she held his shirt in her hand. Carefully, she helped him slide it back on as if she was dressing an oversized child. He handed her his glasses to hold as he pushed his head through the top of his grey shirt, swearing as he contorted his injured arm to go through the sleeve before sliding his other arm in the other sleeve. "You need to take a pain potion," she stated.

"It's not that bad."

Hermione yanked open their medicine cabinet and pulled a vial out, popping the top and thrusting it in his face. "Take it."

"Are you going to make me?"

"I have no problem making you."

He flared his nostrils before taking the vial and tossing back the potion. "Fucking disgusting," he grumbled as he grabbed his glasses. "Happy now?"

"Yes," Hermione said, somewhat satisfied. She reached a hand out to fix his hair like she'd done countless times. "Do you feel better?"

"Loads," Harry replied. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She cleaned up the mess, setting his wound care off to the side in cabinet so it wouldn't be bothered. "Have you and Ginny properly talked since this happened."

Harry shook his head, sliding his arm back into his sling. "Between the hospital and the kids, we've not had time."

"Just talk to her," she said, giving his good arm a squeeze. "Whatever she says – just let her get it out of her system. Because then she'll feel better, and will be able to have a logical conversation with you."

"Right," Harry said. The two of the walked out of the bathroom to rejoin their counterparts when they heard babbling coming from the nursery. Poking their heads in, they watched in awe as Albus sat in his crib, tossing his stuffed monkey over the side on the ground before levitating it back, only to grab it and throw it again as if it were a game. "Merlin… would you look at that – James didn't show signs of magic until he was at least a year old. My son's a genius," Harry announced proudly, catching Albus' attention.

The baby squealed at the sight of his father, clapping his hands clumsily together. "Da da da da da," he babbled.

Harry walked to his son, sliding down the drop side of his crib as he awkwardly leaned in to scoop up his son, showering him with kisses. Hermione watched from the door, leaning against the frame. "Wait until we tell Mummy you can do magic," he hushed enthusiastically, pretending to eat the chubby hand Albus was smashing into Harry's mouth.

Hermione tickled Albus' belly as Harry walked past her, the two of them walking back downstairs. They found Jori had made James a dinosaur shaped peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the kitchen, both of them completely fascinated with one another as Jori told James everything she knew about dragons and what they liked to eat.

Appreciating the distraction for James, Harry walked into the sitting room, stopping short as he saw his wife completely passed out, her head resting on a pillow on the opposite end of the couch with her legs in Draco's lap as he read _The Daily Prophet_. Hermione stood next to Harry, smiling at the scene before her. Draco looked up at them and pressed a finger to his lips.

"How long?" Harry mouthed.

"Fifteen minutes maybe," Draco mouthed back.

"Harry," Hermione whispered. "Let us take the kids back with us. You two can talk, she can get some sleep…"

Harry looked at Draco, then back to Hermione. "You're sure? You've had about as awful of a week."

Draco carefully lifted Ginny's legs so he could stand up before setting them back down, covering her with a blanket from the back of the couch. "It's fine," Draco whispered. "We love having the kids at the house."

Hermione agreed. "Take care of your wife. We'll leave Jori in case you two need anything."

"Thanks," Harry said, passing Albus to Draco. "I'll go get them an overnight bag ready."

Ten minutes and two tote bags later, Draco and Hermione flooed back to their house with the Potter boys. James was a bit difficult to coax away from Harry, but Draco gave grand promises of popcorn and ice cream after dinner if he was good. Hermione's teeth practically cringed at the thought, but that's the downside to having dentists for parents. Her sweet tooth was practically nonexistent, while Draco could quite possibly survive on licorice and ice cream if allowed. If Draco and Ron ever had to find some sort of common ground, it could be done over a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and a few chocolate frogs.

Albus went to sleep at seven, just as Ginny said he did, and once he was tucked away in the nursery/playroom Draco created for James, she found the boys in the kitchen, working on creating the perfect ice cream sundaes. She sat on the steps, watching through the narrow spindles as Draco showed James how to properly use a can of whipped cream on the large bowl of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice cream in front of them.

"What else are we gonna put on it?" James asked, rubbing his hands together.

"The question, Mr. Potter, is what _aren't _we going to put on it?" Draco responded, handing him a bag of chocolate chips and gummy bears. He slid _accio_'ed a few bottles of sprinkles from the cabinet as they slid in front of James. Draco snagged the bag of mini-marshmallows from the counter near Hermione's hot chocolate stash and handed them to James.

His eyes were wide. "We can use _all_ of this."

"Absolutely," Draco agreed.

"Honestly, Draco," Hermione said, stifling a laugh. "You're going to put the child in a state of sugar shock."

Draco nodded. "That's the point."

"Sugar shock sounds _amazing_," James said, popping a gummy into his mouth. "Come help, Aunt Hermione."

"Yeah," Draco mimicked. "Come help."

"My teeth hurt looking at that," Hermione said, standing up to walk down the remainder of the stairs. She perched herself on a stool across from them at the island and watched. "You're going to eat all of this?"

Draco held the bag of chocolate chips open as James' shoved a hand in, pulling out the little chocolate pieces in his fist before sprinkling them on top of the ice cream. "We have before."

"Gross," Hermione replied.

"It's not gross," James said, tossing gummy bears into his concoction. "I need marshmallows."

Draco handed him the bag. "There's just one rule when we do the big ice cream sundae."

"Yep," James agreed. He grabbed two sprinkle containers and Draco snapped up the lids so he could shake the colored crystals out. "We don't tell Mummy."

"You realize she probably knows anyway," Hermione countered.

"Probably," Draco replied. "But there's no sense winding her up any more than she already is."

"Yep," James agreed. "I need a spoon, Uncle Draco."

Draco pulled open the silverware drawer and grabbed three spoons. James plucked his spoon from Draco's hand and dug into the ice cream sundae, letting out a sigh of contentment as he savored his masterpiece. Wiggling a spoon at Hermione, Draco gave her a wink. "Try it," he said. "You'll like it."

Reluctantly, she took the spoon. "This looks disgusting."

"It's delicious," James reiterated his mouth full of ice cream.

Draco spooned himself a bite and popped it into his mouth. "Indeed," he stated. "Try it."

Dipping her spoon into the bowl, Hermione pulled out a small bite of strawberry ice cream that had a gummy bear, a few chocolate chips, and a marshmallow stuck to it. She put the bite into her mouth, chewing the candy bits before swallowing.

"Well?" James asked.

"It's interesting," Hermione said, smiling. "Not half bad."

James looked at Draco and sighed. "She'll come around," he said in tone that was eerily reminiscent of his mother.

Draco nodded, imitating James' dissatisfaction in Hermione's response while she watched them, swallowing a laugh of her own as they continued to devour the ice cream. It never ceased to amaze Hermione when she watched him interact with the kids. He wasn't someone you looked at and presumed to be kid friendly. But he adored the Potter boys to pieces, and she knew his protective instincts were always on when around them. As if a light switch somehow flipped inside of her, all of her fears about Draco and their relationship slipped from her mind as she watched the unlikely pair in front of her add more whipped cream to the bowl.

She was going to marry this man – a man who adored children and valued his friends, who loved her unconditionally at her worst, let alone at her best. Her fears were ridiculous. It didn't matter that she hated him as a child or that their relationship evolved at an incredibly rapid pace. Waiting a little more than a year to marry Draco seemed agonizing as Hermione thought it through. Whatever was in store for them next April would be there if they were married or not. She wanted one thing in life, and he was standing in front of her, spraying whipped cream onto James' tongue as he laughed. Hermione certainly wasn't going to let him pump their children full of sugar, but she could learn to live with the notion that what she didn't know wouldn't kill her.

_Maybe_, she thought to herself as she pressed her hands together, her forefingers resting on her lips, _just maybe…if I let go of my need to control everything, the control I used to have will come back to me_.

Draco shoveled another bite of ice cream into his mouth as he caught Hermione lost in thought. "If you think any harder, Granger, smoke will steam right out of your ears."

James dropped his jaw a bit. "Do you think that could really happen?"

Shrugging, Draco smirked at Hermione, propping his elbows on the counter. "I don't know. Let's stare at her and see."

Hermione wasn't even listening, though it was hard to ignore the two sets of eyes staring intently at her as she began to finally process linear trains of thought. "What – is there something on me?"

Draco laughed, as did James. "We were looking for smoke," James said.

"Smoke?"

"Out of your ears, cause Uncle Draco said you was thinking so hard," James clarified. "But it didn't happen."

Hermione gave Draco a pointed glare, trying her best not to smirk. "You're a right git."

"Ah…but I'm your git," Draco argued.

"Can't argue that," Hermione replied. She slid off of her stool and walked over to Draco, kissing a bit of ice cream off the corner of his lips. "Are you ok with the boys for a bit?"

"Considering one is passed out, yes," Draco replied. "Why?"

"I need to go talk to your mother about the wedding."

"Now?"

"Yes," she said. "Also – what do you think about this October?"

Draco was confused. "I think it's the month of Halloween."

"Well, I'm thinking about tossing a wedding anniversary in there," she said with a grin, kissing him a final time before walking away. "I'll see you in a bit," she called out to him before she disappeared into the floo.

He stood there, completely dumbfounded as he stared at the floo. James poked him in the arm with his stubby fingers. "What was she talking about?" he asked.

Draco chuckled once, biting the inside of his lip as he shook his head. "I'm getting married in October."

"To Aunt Hermione?"

He nodded, a grin spreading from ear to ear. "I'm getting married in October."

"You already said that," James replied with another mouthful of ice cream.

Draco turned his attention back to James, stabbing his spoon into the ice cream as he served himself a bite. Life with Hermione always kept him on his toes, and the thought of starting their life together sooner was enough to instill a little bit of the faith he'd once lost in the idea of a happily ever after.


	20. Chapter 20

**_20 Chapters in 31 days? You could consider me impressed with myself. I hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

><p>Draco stood off to the side at the graveside service for Theodore Nott, his hands buried in the pockets of his khaki trench coat. He watched Blaise as he stood like a pillar, arms around Pansy as she sobbed uncontrollably while the other wizards in attendance slowly levitated the coffin down into the grave. Draco recognized many in attendance from his childhood, most of them death eaters trying to live quiet lives but with their same, toxic ideals. The group of fifty or so wizards and witches congregated around the six foot hole in the ground only conversed with each other, held affairs with each other, and rarely ventured out into public since the war ended. Once the service was over, those gathered disapparated away. Some of them acknowledged Draco with a curt nod, which he returned. Others sneered and whispered.<p>

Pansy and Blaise were the last to leave, spotting Draco as he stood away from it all. Blaise removed his designer sunglasses and grinned at his friend. He couldn't help but smile back as he watched him walk over, Pansy's arm linked with his. "Malfoy," Blaise greeted, extending his hand.

Draco grasped his hand with his and gave it a firm shake. "Zabini."

"You look good, mate!" Blaise exclaimed. "Granger's clearly done a number on you. Though I'm not surprised - she was pretty good lookin' by fifth year."

"Is he drunk?" Draco asked Pansy, who just rolled her eyes. "No - seriously."

"No," Pansy groused, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. "This is Blaise…all day long."

"All night too, depending on who you ask," he said with a wink.

He didn't know what else to do but shake his head. Blaise was always the one with the carefree attitude, even when the world around them appeared to be on the verge of collapse. As a teenager, he found his attitude irresponsible and ridiculous. Now, it was almost humorous, and dare he say enjoyable. He reached out a hand to Pansy, placing it gently on her shoulder. "I'm truly sorry about Theodore," Draco said.

Pansy blew her nose in the handkerchief. "Thank you," she said through a sniffle.

"How long are you both staying?"

"I don't know," Blaise said. "Pans is staying with her mum for a bit. I on the other hand wouldn't mind a change of scenery. Mum bitches all the time that she never see me. May as well get her off my back for a bit."

Draco nodded. "My mother would certainly enjoy seeing you."

"I'm certain that could be arranged." Blaise looked at Pansy, unlocking his arm to give her another hug. "You want me to take you back to your mum's?"

She nodded, saying nothing.

"I'd love to come by," Blaise said. "Visit a bit. That is if Granger wouldn't mind."

"I don't think she'd care," Draco said. He wasn't sure what she'd think, to be honest, but despite the day's events, Blaise was still himself. He was sure once Hermione got to know Blaise a bit she'd enjoy him - or at the very least, be amused. He gave Blaise his address and told him to floo over later. Draco extended the invitation to Pansy, but as he predicted, she declined. "I'll see you a bit later."

Blaise nodded. "Thanks for coming. I know…with everything…"

"Don't mention it," Draco replied. "Call me if you need anything, Pansy."

Pansy stared at him, barely registering a nod letting him know she heard him. The three said their goodbyes before disapparating to their respective destinations. Apparating into his living room, he found Hermione sifting through books of invitation templates while his mother pointed out which ones she favored on each page. Their wedding was now going to be on October 21st, and while it pleased his mother immensely that they were going to shorten their engagement, it also sent her into a bit of a planning tizzy.

"Draco dear!" his mother exclaimed. "You're back already."

Draco discarded his coat. "It was a short service. Blaise may come by later…if that's alright?"

Hermione looked at him. "Why are you asking if it's ok if you've already told him he can come by?"

She had a point. Shrugging his shoulders, he draped the coat over the back of a chair and picked Z off of the sofa, scratching her between her ears as she purred. "I just…"

"It's fine," Hermione said, stifling a laugh.

"He's pretty harmless," Draco replied. "Though he mentioned something about you looking hot after fifth year, so you know, don't stand too close to him." Narcissa and Hermione broke out into giggles, and Draco wasn't amused. "I'm being completely serious."

Narcissa stood up, gracefully walking over to her son in her burgundy dress robes, placing her hands on his face as she kissed his cheek. "That's what's so funny, dear."

Draco scowled, placing Z down on the ground. "It really isn't funny."

Hermione rolled her eyes, shutting the book of invitation samples. "It really is." She looked to her future mother-in-law and smiled weakly. "Just pick an invitation," she said with a laugh. "I trust you."

Narcissa frowned. "Have you at least decided on colors?"

"I think anything fall will look lovely," Hermione said. "Burnt oranges, deep greens, dark reds…I think they'd be really pretty, don't you?"

"I think they sound darling," Narcissa replied. "Finally - something to go with."

Hermione laughed, standing to her feet. She handed Narcissa her invitation book and smiled. "I just want to get married. As long as Draco's at the other end of the aisle with a minister - I'm good."

Narcissa smiled. "Sounds reasonable enough. Draco?"

He pulled the knot of his black tie loose. "I'm sure I could be persuaded to stand at the end of the aisle."

Hermione's eyes went wide as she walked closer to Draco. "Persuaded?" Grabbing his tie, she pulled on it slightly as he smirked at her. "Need I remind you that it was you who asked me to marry you."

"I'm all for reminders," he teased, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're incorrigible," she sighed, playfully shoving him away as he dipped his lips to her neck. "For the love of Merlin, Draco! Your mother is still in the room!"

Narcissa hardly contained her snort, collecting her wedding planning materials. "Yes, please Draco, listen to your fiancée."

Laughing, Draco looked up at his mother and grinned. "Sorry, Mother."

She waved a dismissive hand at her son, a glint in her eyes. "You're not sorry one bit."

Hermione squirmed around in his grasp, her back to Draco as his arms stayed wrapped around her. "He's awful, isn't he?"

"He is. You could do better, Hermione. I know plenty of eligible wizards who'd love to steal you away."

Draco's jaw dropped as Hermione bent over, dissolving into giggles as Draco's arms were the only thing keeping her upright. He looked at his mother, instantly realizing where his smirk came from. "Mother - did you just make a joke?"

Narcissa stared at her son, tilting her head to the side. "Maybe. Hermione, dear," she said, redirecting her conversation as Draco stared, slightly dumbfounded. "Find out what day works best for Ginny next week and we'll go dress shopping."

Hermione reigned in her giggles and nodded. "Sounds great. I'll owl you with her answer."

Narcissa approached to the love struck pair and kissed them both on the cheek. "Give Blaise my love," she instructed Draco before disapparating out of the room.

Letting go of Hermione, he unfastened his cufflinks and placed them in his pants pocket, rolling his sleeves hastily up past his elbow. "I'm not sure if I like the effect you're having on my mother," he said, feigning a hurt tone of voice.

Hermione turned around, grabbing his tie again as she pulled his lips to hers, standing on her toes so she could meet him half way. "You wanted us to be friends," she whispered before kissing him.

"Not if you're going to make fun of me," Draco replied.

"That's just an added benefit," Hermione teased, kissing him again before pulling away. She began to straighten up the living room, much to Draco's amusement. "What?" she asked, folding up a blanket she was using earlier before draping it over the back of the couch. "Why are you staring as if I've lost my mind?"

"What are you doing?"

"You said we're going to have company - we've let the house go completely since Jori's been helping Harry and Ginny - so obviously, I'm cleaning up."

He pulled his wand from his pocket and held it in front of her. "This is a wand," he informed her. "I'm pretty sure you own one. I'm also quite positive - though correct me if I'm wrong - you were at one point in time, labeled the brightest witch of our age, yes?"

She sarcastically placed her hands on her hips, pursing her lips together. "You're trying to never get laid again, aren't you?"

"You can't say no to this," Draco said confidently, motioning to himself with his wand. "Now - back to the wand, something you indeed own because yes - you are in fact, a witch. Which means you can do this." With a flourish of his wand, he wordlessly cast a spell that put the entire house back in perfect order. He placed his wand back in his pocket and smirked. "I don't know what it is about you and Harry…maybe it's that you were muggles before you realized you had magic…I don't really know. I enjoy doing things the muggle way, but both of you have the initial instinct to think like a muggle. I find it amusing."

Hermione huffed, though it was hard to be irritated as he had a point. "You realize that I'm considered the brightest witch of our age because I don't think like a witch first, right? It's my logical thinking ability that makes me inferior to the rest of you."

"Wow. The eleven year old version of you just…" Draco put his hands to his mouth, spraying his fingers in her direction. "Just…wow."

"The eleven year old version of me completely hates your guts right now," Hermione snarked.

"Well at least that part of you is consistent," Draco said, closing the gap between them, resting his hands on her hips.

Hermione bit her lip as she stared at Draco. It was hard to find him infuriating when he looked handsomely disheveled in his dress clothes. She arched her back a little bit, looking up at him as he stared at her. "How was the funeral?" she asked, tugging his tie gently.

He shrugged. "It was a funeral. I stood off to the side…didn't get too close."

Hermione stretched her arms up so that her hands were braced against the back of his neck. "You alright?"

Draco shrugged, his face indifferent. He felt fine for the most part. Theodore Nott was a friend at one point in time, but he wasn't a part of the life he had now, and had he lived, Draco doubted that the two would have ever found a way to exist as friends after their altercation in Diagon Alley. "I'm fine," he said, squeezing her hips before sliding his hands up her back. "I'm kind of glad that Blaise seemed so…normal. I honestly wouldn't have invited him here if I thought it'd be a bad idea."

Hermione smiled. "I trust your judgment," she said. "Besides - he thinks I'm hot."

Draco groaned as Hermione giggled again, wrapping her arms up around his neck before jumping into him. He instinctively held her against him, burying his face in her shoulder as she laughed. "You might be the death of me, Granger."

"Please. You've survived worse," Hermione said as she smacked his cheek with her lips. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and get ready for our visitor."

Draco kept a hold of her. "Get ready?"

"You know…shower…put on my face," Hermione clarified. "Your mother ambushed me this morning with wedding plans. I barely had time to put on what I'm wearing. I've never been in the presence of your mother without my makeup on now that I think about it." Panic crossed her face as she slapped a hand on his chest. "Merlin - she probably thought I looked atrocious!"

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "You look beautiful."

"Please," she protested.

"She could care less," he promised, kissing her one more time before putting her down.

"Are you going to change?" Hermione asked.

"Nah," Draco said. "I'm comfortable."

Hermione kissed her fingers, pressing them to his lips before walking away. Draco was the only person she knew who was as comfortable in a pair of dress slack as he was in a pair of pajamas. Of course, imagining his upbringing, she hardly figured he was the type of kid that ran around in play clothes. Hermione's spent her summers growing up in nothing but sundresses her mother made for her with all sorts of different floral prints and chunky buttons to fasten the straps. From what she knew of his childhood from him and his mother, she didn't even know when Draco had the time to play, or if he did at all.

* * *

><p>Draco wiped down the counter tops in the kitchen with one hand, holding a beer in the other. When Hermione was anxious, nervous, or needed to clear her head, she reorganized her books. When Draco felt the same way, he cleaned the kitchen. He wasn't sure why, but he remembered it starting back when he was at University. The girl he was dating had a house that was always well kept except the kitchen, which seemed to live in a consistent state of despair. The amount of time he spent cleaning her kitchen at times as a surprise for her when she'd return home was often times enough in order to clear his head.<p>

The morning in general was awkward, though he didn't feel nearly as uncomfortable as he thought he would when the mourners stared at him before disapparating. He felt sorry for them, living their lives in near solitude. Of course, that was almost him at one point, before he decided to pull his life together. Draco thought about what his life would have been like had he not made amends, thus becoming friends with Harry and Ginny, or how empty he would feel without all of his adventures with James, and soon, Albus. The past eight months with Hermione in his life…the notion that he would have missed out on the one thing he never thought possible for him physically pained his heart.

Finishing his beer, he set the empty bottle on the windowsill as he drizzled soap against the stainless steel sink. He scoured the basin with the sponge, thinking about how excited his mother was when she flooed over to his house almost as soon as Hermione popped over the other day to tell her she wanted to move the wedding date.

"_Marvelous!" Narcissa exclaimed with delight, before surveying the damage on the counter. "Draco, dear, what in Merlin's name is happening here?"_

"_Sugar shock!" James exclaimed, holding a spoonful of his ice cream creation towards Narcissa. "Miss Narcissa, you want a bite?" _

_She eyed her son, Hermione standing in line with his mother giving him the same look. "Ok – that's just frightening," Draco said._

_Hermione laughed, linking an arm with her future mother-in-law. "We think October 21__st__ is a brilliant day for a wedding, don't we?"_

_Narcissa nodded, beaming as she held her hand over Hermione's arm. "What do you think, dear?" _

"_I'd marry her right now if she wanted," he replied. _

"_Does this mean you're gonna kiss more?" James asked, slightly disgusted at the thought. "Cause kissing is super gross." _

_Hermione scrunched her face playfully at James, letting go of Narcissa as she casually walked around the kitchen island. "Oh really?" she asked._

_James nodded. "Super gross," he reiterated. Hermione quickly snatched James off of his stool, showering his face with kisses as he squealed and squirmed. "Aunt Hermione!" he exclaimed. "It's so gross!" _

_Laughing, Hermione placed one final big kiss on his cheek before setting him back down. "I can't believe you think kisses from me are gross. My feelings are truly hurt."_

"_Well…" James trailed off. "You kissing me is different. It's like Mummy and Daddy kissing me. But grown-ups kissing? Gross." He shivered a bit for added emphasis. "Mummy and Daddy kiss all the time. I think Daddy just does it so Mummy stops yelling at him when he doesn't use his listening ears, but I told Mummy the other day that I looked in the store and they don't sell listening ears, so I don't know where she thinks Daddy's gonna find them at. Maybe Uncle George can make some…"_

_Hermione and Draco looked at each other, completely amused before looking at Narcissa. "This child is quite comical," Narcissa remarked._

"_Hilariously comical," Draco agreed. He reached a hand out to Hermione and she grabbed it, letting him gently pull her towards him. "An October wedding," he said softly, a genuine grin across his face._

_She nodded, flashing a smile back at him. "I love fall – it's my favorite season." _

"_I never had a favorite season – but it appears that I'm about to," Draco remarked, tucking a wayward strand of her shaggy brown hair behind her ear. _

Draco was so lost in thought he didn't hear the pop of the floo, or the footsteps approaching the kitchen. "She's got you all domestic too – fuck Malfoy, you must have it bad."

He practically leapt out of his skin, smacking a hand to his chest as he spun around, snarling at Blaise. "Fuckin' hell!" he yelped. "You're a real bastard, Zabini."

Blaise laughed, slapping his thigh with his hand as Draco stared at him, completely irritated until he too couldn't do much else but laugh. "Sorry, mate," Blaise said, regaining his composure. "It was too easy. Plus – you were physically cleaning something. I thought for a minute I flooed into the wrong establishment."

He grabbed a damp dish towel from the counter and wadded it up before chucking it at his friend. "Ass."

"Maybe. Speaking of ass – where's Granger? Word on the street is that she's quite the looker now." Blaise wiggled his eyebrows with a playful smirk on his face.

"I will hit you," Draco said, smirking. "I will hit you and not regret it. And since when do you take an active interest in anything that isn't pureblood?"

Blaise shrugged, taking a seat at the kitchen island. Draco retrieved two bottles of beer out of the fridge and slid one across the counter to his friend. "All the hate really wasn't worth it," he stated, matter of factly. "I don't think it hit me until I saw the school in ruins after it was over. The one place I felt safe at was completely demolished by bigotry." He took a swig of his beer. "Besides – when I got to Italy and saw all of those hot muggle Italian women…well…let's just say they are _fantastic_ in the sack."

Laughing, Draco popped the top off of his beer bottle and shook his head. "You realize you're a whore."

"Mum always said 'stick with your strengths.' She collects husbands; I collect women who want nothing more than sex. It works for me," Blaise replied. "I tried getting Nott and Pans to loosen up a bit in Italy – but you know Nott. Pans of course, completely warped with the idea of marrying you, leached herself onto Nott to somehow compensate for the loss, even though all they ever did was bicker."

Draco sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I was never going to marry Pansy. Regardless of what happened…marrying her was never an option."

"You probably should've have dated her those final years in school then," Blaise teasingly stated.

"Dating is different. It wasn't some kind of declaration of my intentions. Who decides to marry someone at fourteen? Honestly?"

"I didn't say it made sense," Blaise replied. "But Pansy was and might still be a bit head over heels for you. She won't shut the fuck up about you marrying Granger. I of course, can't really believe it either, but whatever makes you happy, mate. You of all people deserve it."

He exhaled through his laugh, holding his arms against his chest. "I don't know about that – "

"Seriously, mate," Blaise interjected. "You could have easily been one of those blokes skulking back into the shadows after the funeral today. But you aren't. I mean…you live in a muggle residence for Merlin's sake. It's pretty nice from what I can tell, too. Not that I'm shocked. You go out and about and do your business with I assume, minimal heckling, and you're bloody engaged to Hermione Granger. Of course, I could've predicted the Granger part."

"Bull shit," Draco spat.

Blaise barked out a laugh. "I think had you not been fearful of your crazy old man, you two could have turned some of your spats into some pretty hot shagging," he mused. "She used to press your buttons and you could never figure out why – and I'm telling you – it was just unresolved sexual tension."

"You're mad," Draco argued. "I think Italy has warped your mind."

"Draco! Can you come up here please!" Hermione's voice called out from upstairs.

He put his beer down and rolled his eyes at the smirk on Blaise's face. "Sure, dear, hold on a sec!" he called up to her.

"_Sure, Dear,_" Blaise teased. "If you want, I'd be more than happy to assist."

"You're just doing this now to irritate me, aren't you?" Draco asked, facing him as he stood on the landing.

"Absolutely."

He muttered under his breath, Blaise's laugh fading away as he jogged up the stairs and towards their bedroom. He found Hermione standing in a pair of skinny jeans and nude colored bra in the closet, searching for what he hoped for was a top of some sorts. "Blaise is here," he said.

"I thought I heard someone down there with you," Hermione said, ruffling through a drawer until she found what she was looking for – a long sleeved, plain black shirt. "How is he?"

"Pushing my buttons as usual," Draco said. "He's lucky I know he's joking."

She flung her arms through the sleeves and pulled the shirt over her head as she turned around, smiling at Draco. "Am I presentable enough to meet him?"

"You've met him," Draco reminded her.

"It's different," Hermione protested.

"You're completely clothed now, so yes," Draco teased, stealing a kiss from her lips. "You're hair's getting longer," he commented as he brushed a few strands back in place.

"It's getting trimmed tomorrow," Hermione said. "Growing it out is such a pain. Plus, I much like me without the bushy haired look. I think short hair…I feel like it looks a bit more sophisticated, you know?"

Long hair, short hair, no hair – none of it mattered to Draco. He loved her regardless, though he knew that wasn't the answer she was looking for. "Very sophisticated," he agreed instead, grabbing her hands and giving them a squeeze. "I also like those headband things you wear."

She laughed. "That's not what you said the other day."

"I said I didn't like that you left them all over the damn place," he corrected. "When they're actually in your hair, they're rather fetching." He pulled at her hands and walked backwards out of the closet. "Come on downstairs – we may as well get this over with."

"You act as if I'm about to meet my maker."

"Blaise may meet his if he doesn't watch his tongue."

She linked an arm with his as they walked in tandem down the hall. "Oh Draco...it's all in good fun."

The two of them descended down the stairs, and Hermione felt a few butterflies gather in her stomach. Blaise looked up at them as they reached the bottom of the stairs, and he stood up to his feet like a gentleman. She felt Draco let go of her hand and wrap his arm around her waist. "Blaise," he said. "I believe you remember Hermione."

Blaise nodded holding out his hand to shake hers, which she accepted politely. "Hi," she said, smiling warmly.

"The paparazzi pictures in _Wizard Weekly_ don't do you justice, Granger," Blaise complimented.

She felt her cheeks blush. "Thank you."

Blaise wiggled his eyebrows at Draco, who was shaking his head at his friend. "I can't believe you got someone this gorgeous to agree to marry you."

Draco barked out a laugh. "That much I'll agree with."

Hermione placed a hand on Draco's chest, giving him a reassuring pat as she looked at Blaise. "I'm truly sorry about your friend," she said, giving Blaise her condolences.

Blaise waved her off. "It is what it is…but thanks, Granger. I appreciate it."

The three of them took their conversation into the living room, where Hermione sat and laughed until her side hurt at the stories Blaise recounted from his youth with Draco. Apparently, though it was frowned upon, the two of them managed to find a way to be kids and have fun when their parents weren't looking. Hermione marveled at how similar her experience at Hogwarts was with theirs as they talked about congregating in the Slytherin common room with friends, gossiping about what they thought was going on not only in Hogwarts, but with the wizarding world during Voldermort's rise. The only difference being while Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked about what to do to stop it, Draco, Blaise, and others with death eater parents talked about what could possibly happen if Voldermort actually succeeded with his plan.

"It was kind of a 'beatings will continue until morale improves' type of an environment," Blaise half joked. "At some point, it just becomes easier to follow than fighting it."

"I can't imagine," Hermione said, clutching Draco's hand with both of hers. "Did you have to take the mark too?"

Blaise shoved his sleeve up, showing the same stain Draco wore on his arm. "Lucky for me, I'm so dark it's hard to make out unless it's activated – then it just looks like a skin disease. Albino over there – not so lucky."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not that pale anymore."

"You do have a fair bit more color," Hermione agreed. "But you're still pretty pale."

"You're supposed to be on my side," Draco teased, nudging her with his arm.

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, looking at Blaise. "So pale," she mouthed, causing both of them to burst out laughing while Draco let out an unbearable groan.

"I don't know if I like the two of you being friends," Draco announced, moving his arm so it was draped around Hermione as she sat somewhat snuggled up to him.

Blaise grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I'm only sorry we weren't friends sooner, eh Granger?"

Hermione returned his grin. "I'm sure we can make up for lost time."

"I don't like how any of this sounds," Draco stated, his voice feigning worry. "I don't like it at all."

The three of them continued to visit with one another, the trio thoroughly enjoying each other's company, and as the clock neared six o'clock, Hermione invited Blaise to stay for dinner. He politely declined, telling them he promised Pansy he would take her to dinner with his mother in a bit. "I figure I'll take care of her a bit…before I forcefully snap her out of this funk," Blaise stated, hugging Draco as they said their goodbyes by the floo. "I miss the old Pansy. She was much more fun when she was a bitch."

Draco nodded. "She definitely kept it interesting."

"That's the best part about her," Blaise agreed. He turned to Hermione and opened his arms. She hugged him as if she were saying goodbye to an old friend, laughing as he squeezed her tight. "You, Granger, are by far the best surprise I've encountered in recent memory."

"I would say the same about you," Hermione said, letting go. "But Draco already won that prize."

"I'm perfectly fine accepting second place – just this once, of course," Blaise teased.

"Of course," Hermione repeated. "If you decide to hang around London for a while, we'd certainly love to see more of you." She smiled as Draco pulled her back to him, giving her a one armed hug of gratitude.

Blaise nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I'll probably know more as the week goes on. I'll owl Malfoy here and let him know." He shook his friend's hand once more before donning his coat. "Give your mother my best."

"You do the same," Draco replied, both he and Hermione giving him a final wave before Blaise disappeared into the floo. "I forgot how much I missed him," he admitted out loud. Hermione could hear the sincerity in his voice. She imagined it wasn't easy living a new life with hardly anyone from the past. Retreating back to the couch, she curled her legs back up underneath her. Draco looked at her, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his pants. "Did you mean it?"

Hermione stared at him. "Mean what?"

"That you'd like to see more of Blaise."

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "I rather enjoyed his company – didn't you?"

Draco nodded, shrugging his shoulders. "I did – I just wasn't sure how you would feel about people from my past returning, I guess."

"You're friends with Harry and Ginny – I don't see much of a difference, really, with Blaise that is. He doesn't seem tangled up in the horrendous upbringing the two of you encountered…and I think it's good for you to have one of your childhood friends back in your life."

He collapsed on the couch next to Hermione and leaned into her, resting his head on the top of chest as she lightly raked the back of his neck with her nails. "I hope he sticks around," Draco admitted. "You think Harry and Blaise would get along?"

Hermione nodded, though Draco couldn't see her. "I don't see why not. He's pretty forgiving when people deserve it."

"He is," Draco agreed, exhaling a rather large sigh. He looked up at her and she smiled. "You're the first person I've ever felt truly comfortable around." His confession was out of the blue, but at that moment, seeking comfort from her, he realized he'd never been able to do this with anyone else – not even his mother. "I don't feel ashamed to let my guard down around you."

"Maybe you aren't as emotionally damaged as you claim to be," Hermione teased, her hand moving to massage the back of his scalp.

"Maybe it's just you," Draco countered, sneaking his arms around her middle.

"As long as it's only me," Hermione said with a wink. Draco yanked Hermione with him as he flung himself so his back was on the couch, Hermione yelping his name in the process as she was perched on top of him. She saw the mischievous look on his face as she shook her head. "You're ridiculous!" she chided, playfully swatting his chest with her hands as he slid his hands underneath her shirt and up her back.

He kissed her, laughing as she attempted to resist before giving in. He chuckled as he bit her lower lip, hearing her mutter how terrible he was with little conviction before she deepened the kiss, pulling on his disheveled tie as if it was a lever to pull him even closer. "It's only you," Draco whispered as they broke apart.

Grinning, Hermione gave him a good hard kiss on the lips before prying herself out of his arms. "I'm starving. Let's order Chinese."

Draco grabbed her hand just before she could walk out of his grasp and pulled her back on top of him, eliciting another squeal from her. He loved it when she shrieked like that – on one hand it was incredibly shrill and quite possibly the girliest thing he'd ever heard in his life, despite of course the fact that she was a girl, but her whole face lit up even if she tried her best to act as if she was being completely put out. He nibbled at her neck as she feebly protested. "How about I just order you instead?" he teased.

"Funny," she said. Her stomach growled loudly, causing her to laugh. "See!" she whined, pushing herself off of him, pulling him off the couch as she stood up. "I told you I'm starving."

He rolled his eyes dramatically as he snagged the muggle phone from the end table. He had the number to the Chinese place memorized as often as the two of them ordered in from the small Asian restaurant a few blocks away. Draco stared at her as he waited on hold, shaking his head at her cheeky grin. "Just so you know, we're totally shagging later."

"As long as you feed me first, I'm not entirely opposed to your plan."

"Not entirely opposed?" Draco repeated. "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"It means order food!" Hermione exclaimed, laughing as she sauntered towards the stairs, throwing him a sarcastic smirk over her shoulder at him. "And if it doesn't take you forever to accomplish, we could probably shag while we wait. So as you can see, I'm clearly not entirely opposed to your plan – I'm just tweaking it."

She stripped her shirt and dropped on to the floor, followed by her bra as she disappeared out of his eyesight. The moment he heard Mr. Chang answer the phone, he rattled off his usual order so fast with his address that he didn't bother asking for him to repeat it back. In a flash, the phone was clicked off and thrown against the sofa as he darted upstairs, stepping over Hermione's clothes along the way.


	21. Chapter 21

**_I might love this chapter as my new favorite. I honestly cannot even decide anymore. I'm overwhelmed by the reviews, the messages, and I just hope that you all are continuing to enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it!_**

* * *

><p>In the past month, Hermione was pretty convinced she'd manage to try on every wedding dress in both wizard and muggle London and was not impressed in the slightest. At first she didn't want to get too carried away with the price. Not that money was any object, but she felt it silly to spend a ridiculous amount of money on a dress she'd only wear for a few hours. But after not finding anything she considered remotely reasonable in the price, she threw caution in the wind and tried on anything and everything from haute couture to just plain impractical to walk in, let alone get married in. While it earned her a few laughs with Narcissa, Molly, and Ginny, she just didn't get the feeling she was supposed to get. Ginny said she would just know - she would look at herself in the mirror and just know that the dress she was wearing was <em>the<em> dress. But every time she was zipped up in another piece of fabric - ivory, white, satin, or lace - she just stood there in front of the mirror, completely indifferent.

It was another Saturday morning and Hermione mentally groaned as she slapped a hand on her alarm clock before the offensive blare startled Draco. The thought of going to another bridal shop made her ill. At one point, Draco asked her why she didn't just have someone make the dress for her. A novel idea, except for the fact that she had no idea what wanted. A dressmaker would be just as lost as she was on what to create. Everything else has been finalized - the guest list, the colors, the venue - Narcissa had it all taken care of. The wedding party was for the most part chosen, suits for the men were being tailored, and Ginny's dress was found within the first week of what had turned into an agonizing search for the perfect dress.

Rolling over, she looked at Draco, still asleep. She would never get over how peaceful he looked in his sleep, how instead of the face of a man who had seen too much, he looked almost childlike, a man who lived a carefree existence. He was nestled into the warm covers on his side, an arm slipped under the pillow he was using, his other arm resting outside of the covers. She nuzzled up close to him, inhaling his familiar scent as his arms moved to wrap around her.

"Morning," he murmured.

"Sorry," she whispered, stroking a soft hand through his hair. "I wasn't trying to disturb you."

"You can always disturb me like that," he said, pulling her close, contently exhaling. His eyes still closed, his lips found a bare patch that her nightdress didn't cover. "You should owl Mother," he whispered. "Cancel shopping…stay in bed all day."

She hummed in agreement in his ear, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Tempting…but I have to find a dress."

"Go naked," Draco suggested, his lips moving to her neck.

"Interesting thought, but if I'm naked, we can't invite anyone."

"I'm ok with that," he replied. "Two hundred invites for a wedding is ludicrous."

Hermione could definitely get behind that. She nearly told Narcissa she was out of her mind when she heard the number of invitations, but when Narcissa said that it was the number she came up with after going through and tossing out the non-essentials - and that number was closer to five hundred. Ginny of course, was shocked it wasn't bigger. _You__'__re __practically __wizard __royalty_, she told her at lunch several weeks ago. _At __least __Narcissa __got __it __down __to __two __hundred. __I __think __Harry __and __I __had __almost __six __hundred __at __our __wedding. _Harry and Ginny's wedding was nothing short of chaos, and Hermione remembered telling herself that if she ever decided to bite the bullet and get married - it would be anything but the circus she was currently witnessing at that moment.

She scissored her legs between his, wrapping a leg up around his waist as his boxer found themselves discarded. Hermione gasped as his hands found their way up her nightdress, caressing her bum. "I have to find a dress."

Draco moved his mouth to her collarbone. "Right…this…minute?" he asked in between kisses, his erection hard as it teased Hermione's damp folds.

Hermione pulled herself closer to him as he bucked her hips, gliding into her as she let her eyes roll to the back of her head. Instead of thrusting, Draco pressed his hands into her back, keeping them on their sides as the two moved their hips in sync with each other, generating friction as the two latched onto each other with their lips, speaking between each kiss. "I guess…I could get…a late start."

"Mmhmm," Draco agreed, pressing his hands into her each time his hips rotated his erection to her spot where her breath would hitch. "Where are...you…going…today?"

She hung her head back as his lips moved down her neck again, her arms wrapped under his, her hands digging into his shoulders. All she could do was moan as he quickened his pace, her hips bucking with each gyration. "Some place Ginny…found…" Hermione managed to squeak out, flexing her walls around him as she moaned again.

Every time he brought her to the edge, he'd slow himself down, bringing her back as the two spent forever caressing each other with their hands and their mouths. She'd beg for him to go harder but he'd ignore her pleas, instead teasing her with his tantalizing pace until he couldn't hold out much longer. Rolling her to her back, he grabbed her hips and frantically began to thrust, her breasts bouncing underneath her nightdress as the bottom of it was hiked up to her navel. "Hard," she begged. "I need it. Please."

She cried in pleasure with every thrust and Draco could feel himself on the verge of orgasm. He sped up his thrusting, pumping harder moment he saw her throat try to elicit some type of noise but instead, she gasped as she came. Feeling her release, he pushed into her a final time. "Hermione!" he groaned, digging his fingers into her hips as let go. Her legs wrapped around him, she pulled herself up, Draco's hands moving to her back as he helped push her upright, hugging him tight around the neck as he sat back on his knees.

"You understand it's entirely unreasonable to get married naked, right?" she said, her chest pressed into his.

He laughed lightly. "Again, we don't have to invite anyone."

"Someone would have to marry us."

"I saw some creepy documentary the other day - did you know that there are groups of muggles who live completely in the nude? We can go and get one of them to marry us. They certainly wouldn't be offended." Laughing, he laid her back down and pulled out of her as she rolled her eyes. "It's merely a suggestion," he said, casting a wandless cleaning spell between them as he found his boxers under the covers. He laid down next to her, shimmying back into his shorts.

Hermione straightened out her nightdress, sitting up in bed. "I'm going to start monitoring what you watch on the telly," she stated.

He scratched her back, still laughing. "It was completely bonkers - can you imagine living on a compound without any clothes - not even a pair of knickers in sight!"

"Please tell me you weren't watching this with James in the room."

"I have some common sense," Draco snarked.

"Just making sure," Hermione said, lying back down, her head on his chest.

"Only because Ginny would've hexed me."

"That, sweetheart, is a severe understatement."

* * *

><p>Had Hermione been the only one of the four who continuously pursed their lips at each dress she tried on, she would have been convinced that the problem in finding a dress wasn't the lack of, but merely her. But neither Molly, Narcissa, nor Ginny had that one moment that Ginny kept promising her she'd feel when they saw her in all the dresses she modeled for them. That entire afternoon was spent in a sea of gowns, none of them being the one. She hesitated to toss out Draco's earlier suggestion that morning, only because Molly and Narcissa were in her presence. If it had just been her and Ginny, she would have said it, and knowing Ginny, she would have found it most amusing.<p>

"We'll find you a dress," Ginny promised as they left the store, once again empty-handed.

"I know," Hermione said, sighing. "I guess I didn't think it would be this complicated."

Molly gave her a reassuring hug as she clutched the straps of her handbag in the crook of her arm. "There's no sense in buying a dress you don't love on your special day. We'll work it out, dear."

Hermione kissed her cheek and returned the hug. "Thanks, Molly." She looked to Narcissa and grimaced slightly. "Maybe we should revisit the idea of having one made?"

Narcissa held her hands. "Whatever you want, darling. We still have plenty of time."

Later that week at work, Hermione had a day trip planned to Paris to meet with Mr. Barre about an exchange year for female Hogwarts and Beauxbatons students as a part of her new plan for encouraging greater magical cooperation among the three schools. She had a similar meeting at Durmstrang with Mr. Eschkov in the following weeks regarding the same program for the male students. Harry, having stepped back his role as an active auror since his accident- much to Kingsley's chagrin - was taking a lead role in the training of aurors and had a day long workshop with the French ministry regarding training the same day as Hermione's meeting. They port-keyed together to the French ministry, and planned to meet back in the lobby once they were finished.

Hermione rather enjoyed working with Mr. Barre on this project. He thought the idea was brilliant when Hermione pitched it, and while it took some convincing on both their parts to get Mr. Eschkov on board, she saw no reason why this program couldn't have all of it's kinks worked out so that it could start in the year following the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"I see congratulations are in order," Mr. Barre said in his thick French accent, nodding to the ring as it sparkled on her left ring finger.

Blushing, Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

"When is the big day?"

"October 21st," she replied.

Mr. Barre nodded. "Who's the lucky man?"

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said, beaming as she spoke his name.

"You'd certainly be the best thing to happen to the Malfoy name in recent memory," Mr. Barre spoke with a genuine voice. "Is the planning going well?"

Hermione shrugged, collecting her notepad and folders to place in her leather satchel. "I've given his mother the planning part," she confessed. "All I really need to do is find a dress."

Holding up a finger, Mr. Barre stood from the small conference table in his office and walked over to his desk, pulling a card out of a drawer. He held it between his fingers as he passed it to Hermione. "My sister, Alma, has a very lovely boutique on La Rue de Charme over in Wizard Paris. If you have time, you should stop by."

She took the card from Mr. Barre. "Thanks…if I can convince my escort to make a small detour, I may do just that."

Mr. Barre laughed. "I'm sure Mr. Potter could be convinced. I'm glad to see he's recovered from his unfortunate accident."

"We all are," Hermione replied. "Thank you for the card - I'll be sure to let you know if I am successful." The older man bid her adieu with a kiss on each cheek before she left his office. Her heels clicked against the marble floor of the French Ministry of Magic as she found Harry sitting on a bench, reading the newspaper. "Hey stranger," she said, taking a seat next to him. "I figured I'd be the one waiting for you."

Harry folded up the newspaper and set it down on the bench. "Just got done. Apparently the meeting was more of the 'let's hear what Harry thinks and then do it because he defeated the greatest dark wizard of all time'…so essentially everything I said they practically leapt at in terms of implementing. I could have required all training aurors to wear dresses and they would have thought it was brilliant."

Hermione giggled. "Well, I mean, you did defeat the greatest dark wizard of all time."

"Not by myself," Harry said.

"When it came down to it…you did. It was the journey that you had assistance with."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe. What's that in your hand?"

She gave him the card. "Mr. Barre's sister apparently owns a bridal boutique."

"We could swing by before leaving."

"You wouldn't mind?"

Harry shook his head. "You obviously still need a dress - what's the worst that can happen? You leave without one? It's not like that hasn't happened."

They both stood up from the bench, Hermione readjusting the strap of her satchel on her shoulder. "I can't believe you came to a meeting without anything. How is that even possible?"

"I can't believe you came with a bag that weighs more than Albus," Harry teased. "Oh wait - yes I can."

"Shut it," Hermione teased. "It's not that heavy."

"It would be without the weightless charm I'm sure you cast upon it."

"I'm not completely dim. Now come along - another dress shop disappointment awaits," she teased, linking an arm with his.

* * *

><p>The bridal boutique was definitely unique as Hermione and Harry walked inside. The interior appeared as if a baby blue paint bomb went off, with gold accents splashed about. She saw Harry's eyes go wide, wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into as a short, plump woman with a tight grey bun wearing a gold dress appeared.<p>

"You must be Ms. Granger," Alma said, kissing both of her cheeks. "My brother owled earlier, said I might be expecting you."

Hermione politely returned the sentiment. "He mentioned you had a shop and that I should stop by. This is my friend Harry."

Alma kissed both of Harry's cheeks, causing him to blush. "Welcome, Harry," she said. "Harry Potter, correct?"

"Yes Ma'am," Harry replied.

"Ah…I've heard great things about you. Both of you." She ushered them into the store and flipped the sign in the door window from _open_ to _closed_. "So you aren't bothered," Alma clarified, drawing the shades of the windows down with a flick of her wand. "Our wizard paparazzi aren't as…tamed as yours. My brother said you may want some privacy."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you. But I certainly don't want you to lose business - "

"Not to worry," Alma said. "Browse around, let me know if you want something pulled from the rack. Mr. Potter, there is a lovely bench over there if you'd like to sit and wait."

Harry took Hermione's bag and motioned towards the large gold sofa. "I reckon that's a safe place for me while you browse."

Hermione laughed as she began to sift through the racks. Some of the dresses she'd seen before and had already tried. Others were so poofy and filled with taffeta she was certain she'd look like a cupcake whipped with layers of meringue. She felt her hopes slowly fall as she moved to another rack. Figuring she may as well pull dresses that she hadn't seen and wasn't completely opposed to by the look of it on the hanger, she caught Alma's attention, handing her dresses as Alma took them to a changing room.

With about fifteen dresses inside, Hermione got to changing, discarding her work attire as she shimmied into the first dress. Using her wand to pull the zipper up, she walked out and stood on the carpeted riser, shrugging her shoulders as Harry stared.

"It's…fluffy," Harry remarked, obviously not sure what to say.

Hermione laughed. "It is a bit fluffy, yes. I don't hate it though." She turned around and looked in the mirror at dress with its beaded straps and square neck line. It was a bit plain - white satin top before it poofed out in tiers with mountains of tulle. "A bit itchy too," she remarked. "Though I'm sure a slip could cure that."

"What else you got in there?" Harry asked.

Hermione smirked. "Hold on and I'll show you."

She tried on a few more dresses; laughing at some of the faces Harry made each time she reemerged from the dressing room. Hermione was thoroughly surprised by some of his remarks, as he was putting considerable thought into what he liked and didn't like about each dress. Though like her previous shopping crew, he could see their point in the fact that she had yet to find the dress she was looking for. "Maybe your problem is that you're far to extraordinary to wear something ordinary," Harry said as she walked out in another dress, very fitted, very beaded.

"That's certainly a nice thought," Hermione said, not wild about the dress - or how heavy it felt due to the embroidered beads and sequins all over the fabric.

"It's a fact," Harry retorted. "If your father was here - he'd say the same thing."

Hermione gave Harry a sweet smile, her eyes welling with tears. "He probably would."

"Did I hear someone say extraordinary?" Alma asked, walking over to the duo. "Because if extraordinary is what you're looking for then I have just the gown. It came in yesterday." She vanished to the back of the store, reappearing with a gown still safely inside the garment bag. "It just might be what you're looking for." Hermione took the bag and walked into the changing room, discarding the heavy dress and hanging it back on the hanger before unzipping the bag. "It's from the new couture spring collection - strapless, draped corset bodice…beautiful asymmetric cut gown with floating organza petal detail towards the bottom of the bodice before tapering out into beautifully pleated and draped tulle…with a gorgeous sand white sash tied into a multi-looped bow." Alma recited as if she were in love with the creation. "It's unusual in color - a dusty white, almost a faint brown with rose tinting in areas, but I find that on the perfect person, it would be simply stunning."

Walking out of the changing room, She knew by the look on Alma's face that she felt exactly what Hermione felt - magic. She picked up the dress as she stepped up onto the carpeted pedestal and looked at Harry, who appeared to be in awe as well. "Well?" she asked him, biting her lips to keep from grinning too much. "What do you think?"

Harry stood up from the couch, his hands crossed against his chest. "It's extraordinary, 'Mione."

"Even though it's not white?" Hermione asked. "Narcissa may have to adjust her color scheme."

"I think she will do anything to make it work with this gown," Harry stated. "You look…amazing. Draco won't know what to do with himself." Harry reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. Flipping it open, he pulled out his Gringotts card and handed it to Alma.

Hermione shook her head. "Harry Potter what on earth are you doing?"

"You aren't purchasing your own wedding dress," Harry stated. "It's…well, it's not proper."

"I'm sure plenty of women do it."

Harry nodded for Alma to take it so she could ring up the gown. "Hermione. You're my sister. Maybe not by blood…but it's what you are to me. If your father was here, you know he'd be paying for your gown. But since he can't, I will gladly take the responsibility in his absence."

Hermione couldn't stop the twin tears that escaped the corners of her eyes. "Harry," she hoarsely whispered. She held her arms open and he laughed, embracing her as she slightly towered over him on the pedestal. "Thank you," she said, kissing his cheek, hugging him tightly.

Harry returned the hug, returning the kiss to her cheek. "I love you." Pulling away, he held her hand as she stepped off of the pedestal. "I'm so happy how everything has worked out with you and Draco. But just because you have him now doesn't mean I'll stop taking care of you."

She smiled, wiping her happy tears away. "I know." Sighing, she plastered a smile to her face as she ran her hands lightly against the organza detailing. "I found my dress," she whispered, giddy as a child on Christmas morning.

"You certainly did," Harry replied, grinning as wide as she.

She continued to lightly pet the detail of her gorgeous gown. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Hermione looked at him and smiled. "Would you walk me down the aisle?"

His eyes went wide. "Really? Not Arthur?"

She shook her head no. "I mean, he would of course, and he'd be brilliant…but I don't know. I just feel, well, the same as you. You're my brother. I feel it's only appropriate that you be the one to give me away since Dad can't."

For a moment, Hermione thought she saw Harry's eyes dampen with tears. But using his resolve, he shook his head and smiled. "It would be an honor, Hermione. I - I would be honored."

* * *

><p>"Best man?" Blaise asked as he held his pawn mid move. The two were playing a game of wizard's chess in Draco's office. Blaise popped in to see if Draco <em>actually<em>_worked_ as he stated so brazenly when he barged in unannounced about twenty minutes ago. "Really?"

Draco nodded. "It was Hermione's idea. She's taken quite a liking to you."

Laughing, Blaise made his move. "Maybe that means there's still hope for me yet," he teased.

"You never quit," Draco scoffed, making his move. "It's like you have Tourette's when it comes to my fiancée."

Blaise captured a rook with his bishop. "In complete seriousness - I'm honored you'd ask. But can I ask…why not Potter?"

Draco contemplated his next move. "Granger wants him to walk her down the aisle…and I respect that. Plus, she only has one bridesmaid - Ginny - so I figure it all just kind of works out."

"Right." Blaise turned his nose up at Draco's move. "Merlin! When did you become such a tosser at wizard's chess?"

He stared at the board, trying to figure out what Blaise was talking about until he realized his mistake, and Blaise would check him in three moves. "Fuck," he muttered. "Hell - I can't even remember the last time I played."

"Well you need to practice," Blaise taunted. "Because I'm about the worst wizard's chess player there is and I just smoked you."

Rolling his eyes, Draco sat back in his chair at his desk. "Clearly you aren't anymore." He pulled out the pocket watch Hermione gave him for Christmas to check the time. He expected Harry and Hermione back any time. "We're all having dinner tonight at my house - you're more than welcome to join."

Blaise picked up the black queen, tossing it back and forth between his hands as he slouched back in his chair. "Yeah…I don't know, mate."

"Honestly - Potter is fine," Draco reassured him.

"I could give a damn about Potter," Blaise stated. "It's his wife I'm terrified of."

Barking out a laugh, Draco couldn't restrain himself. "Ginny is fine. Her bark is far worse than her bite. Besides - as long as Harry is fine - Ginny's fine."

"I don't know," Blaise said. "I hear she's like a shark in the water. She can probably smell fear."

"The myths of Ginny Weasley are highly exaggerated," Draco said, nearly believing himself as he spoke.

"I heard she threatened the Minister of Magic _and_ his bodyguard."

"Yeah…that might be true."

Blaise snorted. "Might be? Some sort of reassuring friend you are."

"Just come," Draco said. "You'll see. Everything will be fine."

Sighing, Blaise tossed the piece back onto the board. "Fine. I'll come. But I'm fully prepared to say _I__told__you__so_. I'm also coming so I can gawk at Granger, considering it's been a few days since I've been graced with the opportunity."

"You should be worried about me hexing you," Draco mockingly groused. "Not Ginny."

"Eh - I know your moves," Blaise replied. "Ginny on the other hand, I hear she packs some serious stealth."

Making sure his watch was nestled back into the pocket of his gray vest, he stood up and packed his briefcase with some files to read later in the evening. "Blaise - get you're shit," he said. "You're coming to dinner."

"But - "

"You've been back a month, you can't avoid the Potters. They're a daily part of my life and I won't live two separate ones. I'm not saying it won't be somewhat awkward at first - but once everyone gets used to each other, it'll be alright." He tossed his coat over an arm and motioned with the other. "It's now or never, mate."

Blaise appeared unamused, but stood to his feet, grabbing his coat and following his friend out of his office. "Alright then," he replied. "Let's get this over with."

They apparated separately into Draco's house, appearing in the kitchen. Draco took his coat as well as Blaise's and hung them up on the coat rack in the foyer of the house. Jori appeared at the sound of her master arriving home, and happily took his briefcase upstairs to his study. Blaise went to raid the fridge for beer while Draco rummaged through a hall closet looking for James' old high chair for Albus to use. They hadn't done weekly dinners in awhile - between jobs, wedding planning, and Harry's accident - it'd been chaotic. Finally, behind a stack of boxes filled with clothes from his days with an all black wardrobe, he found the high chair. Shrinking it with his wand, he grabbed it and pulled it out behind the boxes easily. Resizing it in the kitchen, he saw the funny look on Blaise's face and laughed. "It's call a high chair."

"You said nothing about small people," Blaise countered.

"James and Albus aren't exactly old enough to be left unattended," Draco retorted with a laugh.

"I don't do kids," Blaise said nervously. "They weird me out."

"You'll be _fine_," Draco said, exasperatedly. "Don't be such a ninny. Besides - it's not like we're going to leave you alone with them." He figured since it was a nice cool day outside, grilling outside was appealing. Grabbing steaks from the fridge, he tossed them onto the counter. In the pantry, he pulled out a bag of potatoes and a box of macaroni and cheese - knowing very well that James would be expecting some.

He could feel Blaise watching as he pulled out pots and pans that he'd need for dinner, which Ginny would start when she arrived. He couldn't imagine what was keeping Hermione and Harry, but he didn't tend to worry about her if she was in the company of Harry. "This seems to be quite the production," Blaise mused, nursing his beer.

Draco shrugged. "It's funny…remember when we'd all have dinner at the manor when we were younger? How we would all sit there, all of us silent, adults speaking only if they had something they found to poignant at the time to speak?"

Blaise nodded. "Boring as hell, if I recall correctly."

"This is entirely different. It's loud and chaotic, hilarious, and genuine fun," Draco explained. "It's what you're supposed to do when surrounded by family and friends. Just wait - you'll see."

A pop at the fireplace echoed the house, followed by the familiar clicks of Hermione's heels against the wood floors, louder as they approached the kitchen. "I found a dress!" she shrieked, launching herself onto Draco as he wrapped his arms around her. She pressed a hard kiss to his lips and hugged him tight. She caught Blaise watching in the corner, a smirk on his face. "Blaise! Hello! I found a dress!"

Harry walked into the kitchen with a large gold box wrapped in a big blue bow. "Where do you want this?" he asked.

"Um…up in the guest bedroom," Hermione replied. "I can't wait to show Ginny." She looked back at Draco, completely giddy. "I found a dress," she whispered.

"I see that," Draco replied, stealing another kiss. "I don't suppose I'll get a preview of said dress, will I?"

She shook her head no. "You have to wait until the big day."

"But Harry's clearly seen it!" Draco practically whined. "That's hardly fair."

"Believe me - it'll be worth the wait," Harry said as he walked towards the stairs, stopping as he saw Blaise. "Zabini," he said with a nod.

"Potter," Blaise replied, doing the same.

"Good to see you," Harry said. "I'd shake your hand, but they're full at the moment."

Blaise nodded. "I appreciate the sentiment."

"Right," Harry stated before lumbering up the stairs, dress box in hand.

Draco set Hermione down and pulled her into his side. "So did you accomplish any work today, Granger, or was Paris just a ruse to find a dress."

"No - I actually did work," Hermione said, still grinning. "Mr. Barre's sister owned a boutique, and Harry said didn't mind if we gave it a go, and we did, and I found my dress! I can't wait to show it to Mother and to…"

She rambled on, but Draco was finding it hard to think as she referred to Narcissa as _Mother_. Never did he think that day would ever happen, and if it had a chance - certainly not before they were married. He thought she'd be comfortable with maybe after the wedding, maybe after they had a kid. But instead it was today. Maybe it was just the excitement of the dress, but then again, Hermione rarely said anything she didn't mean. Thankfully, the pop of the fireplace broke his train of thought, before his head and heart managed to explode.

"Uncle Draco! Uncle Draco!" he heard James squeal, his clunky footsteps making their way to the kitchen. "Uncle Draco I gots new glasses!"

James stared at Draco and Hermione with a lopsided grin, the black wire rimmed glasses perched on his petite face making him a dead ringer for his father. "I have never seen anything so cute in my life!" Hermione whispered. "James - you look very dashing."

"Do I look more grown up?" he asked.

"At least seven," Draco said in his best serious voice.

James pumped a fist in the air. "Yes! Did you hear that Mummy? Uncle Draco said I looked seven!"

Ginny laughed, making an appearance in the kitchen with Albus content on her hip. "Uncle Draco likes to humor you, sweetheart."

"I don't know what that means, but it sounds good to me," James replied. He surveyed the room until he saw an unfamiliar face, standing in the corner where the two countertops met near the fridge. "Who's that?"

Ginny looked up, slightly taken aback as she pushed James' arm down. "Don't point," she reminded him. "Blaise?"

Draco and Hermione looked over their shoulders at Blaise, who gave an awkward smile. "Uh…hello. Draco said I could crash the dinner party tonight."

Ginny looked at Draco, who shrugged with a smile before looking back to Blaise. "Alright then," she replied. "James, this is Mr. Zabini, Uncle Draco's friend. Use your manners - say hello."

James didn't appear to look all that sure about the new face in the room. Draco held out his hand and James took it, walking around the island so he could give a proper hello. "He won't bite," Draco teased. "I promise."

"Are you talking about James or Blaise?" Hermione teased, noticing the slightly terrified look on Blaise's face.

"A real cut up you are, Granger," Blaise snarked.

"Hello, Mr. Zabini," James said, extending his small hand. "I'm James Potter."

Blaise wasn't sure to do at first, until Draco nodded his head for Blaise to do the same. "Right," Blaise said as he cleared this throat. "I'm Blaise. Blaise Zabini."

James cocked his head to the side, staring at him before staring back at Draco. "Is this the guy who lives in the brothel?"

Blaise nearly choked on the swig of beer in his mouth as Ginny stared at Draco. "I can explain," Draco started.

"Explain what?" Harry asked, reappearing as he walked down the staircase.

"You aren't finished, Mr. Malfoy," Ginny warned Draco, shifting Albus to her other hip.

"Of course not," Draco replied, dreading the now future conversation.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at her fiancé, who gave her a curt wave with his hands. He could explain it all at once later. How James remembered everything he heard was beyond Draco most days. Then again, as Ginny often said when it came to bite Harry in the ass some days, _he__is__the__spawn__of__the__Chosen__One_. "Dear, why don't you go show Ginny your dress."

Ginny's shrieked. "You found a dress!"

"I found a dress!" Hermione screeched. "Come! Come see it!" Hermione dragged Ginny up the stairs, Ginny passing Albus off to her husband and stealing a kiss before running up the stairs behind Hermione, both of them squealing in excitement.

"Fuckin' hell - that was terrifying," Blaise mused.

"Galleon!" James exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Blaise asked.

"You can't swear around me because I'm little, and Mummy says it's bad and so when Daddy and Uncle Draco swear I get a galleon," James explained.

Blaise furrowed his brow at James, while Draco and Harry muffled their laughs. "That seems like a pretty steep price for a swear."

"It's Mummy's rule," James said. "And Mummy's the boss. She says so all the time."

Blaise pursed his lips as he stared at the mini-Potter, who seemed pretty adamant about the rules. "He's not joking, is he?" he asked Harry and Draco.

"Between the pair of us, he's collected quite the fortune," Draco admitted.

Harry ruffled the top of Albus' hair, growing darker by the day, and laughed. "Malfoy speaks the truth."

Blaise dug a hand into his pocket, pulling out a handful of galleons. "Tell you what," he said, handing over the lot of coins. "Consider this a down payment - because I'm certain it won't be the only swear from me tonight."

"Nice," Draco mused as James gleefully took the coins with both of his hands and carried them over to the table.

"He was the one that said it was a rule," Blaise countered. "I'm not crossing the ginger."

Harry laughed, nodding in agreement. "It isn't a bad plan."

"Please," Draco replied, taking his godson from Harry. "It's his only plan."

The three men laughed, and as they heard Ginny scream at how amazing Hermione's dress was, Draco couldn't do much more than grin. Everything he never thought he would get was coming all together, piece by piece.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dress can be found in the comments section - I can't make a link stay in this window to save my life!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**_I hope you all enjoy! I can hardly believe this story has over 300+ comments. Thank you so much to the new commenters, and for those who consistently make my inbox a bit more exciting to check during the day. _**

* * *

><p>"What is he <em>doing<em>?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"He looks silly."

"The big one or the little one?"

Draco, James, and Harry stood and watched as Blaise and Albus stared at each other. Blaise was sitting on the couch in Harry's living room, not really sure what to make of the small person as Albus bounced in his seat, sitting in the middle of a round plastic contraption that had all sorts of things to distract a baby. However, instead of being distracted by the colors and the spindles with rattling beads, he stared at Blaise, nearly mimicking the man's head tilt.

"It's so…I mean…what does it _do_?" Blaise ask, intently tilting his head to the other side ever so slightly.

"It's a baby," James said, rather indignantly for a four year old. "It doesn't _do_ anything."

"How about we not call my son an 'it'?" Harry suggested. "He did come into this world with a name."

Blaise poked Albus lightly with his wand, causing the baby to giggle. Blaise poked him again, and Albus laughed harder. "Ha! He thinks it's a game!"

Draco swallowed a laugh, an arm crossed against his chest as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't let Ginny see you prodding her son with a wand."

"But it - I mean, he likes it," Blaise said enthusiastically, continuing to poke Albus. "See?"

James grabbed Draco's hand and pulled on it twice, pushing his glasses up on his small nose. "Uncle Draco…your friend, Mr. Blaise, is weird."

The men were left to their own devices that day, as Ginny and Hermione were treated to spa day from Draco. It was the fifth anniversary of the end of the Second Wizarding War, and there was a big event at the ministry that evening. Part of the event was a fundraiser for those still suffering from the effects of the war, part of the event was a celebration for the world they currently lived in today. Narcissa was vacationing in the south of France as she always did during this week, as it was easier to stay out of sight than to ignore the requests for interviews as there were still many out there - all entirely too interested in what the wife of a former right hand man to the Dark Lord thought. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny had been dreading the event all week, despite Kingsley's repeated remarks that tonight would be special. Draco on the other hand was pretty indifferent to it all, as he was every year. If he wasn't indifferent, the emotion of everything would overcome him, and he wasn't about to be paralyzed by his past when he'd accomplished so much to move forward.

Blaise and his comfort level around the Potters was slowly increasing over time as he began to accept more invitations to hang out with the uncanny crew. James of course still wasn't sure about Blaise, despite both Draco and Harry's explanations that he was a good guy…just a bit boorish at times. Of course, Draco was also convinced that if Ginny would be a little less hesitant around Blaise, James would follow suit. "I certainly didn't give you the benefit of the doubt overnight," Ginny reminded Draco after their first dinner all together after he asked her to be a little less…well, herself.

"I thought we were going to finish my tree house," James interjected.

Harry picked up James and nuzzled his nose, eliciting a laugh from his oldest child. "We are." He looked at Draco, who was watching Blaise. "If you grab the munchkin, we can put his jacket on and let him play in that walker outside."

Draco went to pick up Albus, but Blaise beat him to it. Carefully, he watched his friend put his large hands on Albus' waist and hoist him up as he stood to his feet. Albus kicked his feet as he babbled at Blaise. "Ha!" he exclaimed. "I'm holding a baby! Never done it before, but look! I'm good at it!"

Carefully, Draco took Albus from Blaise and gave him a humoring nod. "Brilliant, Blaise. Now let's go see how handy you are with a hammer."

The tree house was nearly finished. All it needed was the railing completed on the small wrap around deck Harry and Draco built and a good wood stain to protect it from the weather. The railing needed thick spindles nailed somewhat close together so that James and when he was bigger, Albus, could neither fall through them or get a head stuck - Ginny's distinct instructions before leaving the men to finish. Blaise stood on the ground, watching as Harry and Draco got to hammering the spindles. Blaise, as it turned out was not handy with any type of tools. "I don't understand this manual labor thing," he said.

"Will you push me, Mr. Blaise?" James asked, climbing into the tire swing attached to the same tree.

"Harry's a masochist," Draco explained as he hammered. "He likes to do things the hard way."

Harry paused his hammering, looking down at Blaise as he gave James a good hard push on the swing. "You can't possibly understand it, Blaise, but if you ever have kids, you will. I want my kids to know that I physically built this place for them to play. That I climbed a ladder and tied the rope for the swing around that branch. It will mean something to them when they're older - that I built them this instead of flicking a wand and just making it appear."

Blaise nodded. "I get it," he replied. "It's quite admirable in a sense."

"Thanks," Harry replied. "See Draco - he gets it."

"It's not that I don't get it," Draco scoffed. "I'm just emotionally stunted."

"It's true," Blaise agreed. "He is."

"How are you not as stunted?" Harry asked.

Blaise laughed. "I'd tell you what I am, but I don't have any galleons for the swear machine over here," he said, pointing to James. "Given what I've been doing over the past five years - I'd say I think it's pretty safe to stay that I'm somewhat stunted as well."

Meanwhile, over at a luxurious Muggle spa in London, Ginny and Hermione walked into the steam room, clad only in fluffy towels as they sat across from each other on the wooden benches. They both sighed, letting the heat release the tension they'd been carrying all week out of their muscles. Neither one of them was looking forward to this evening, but eventually, this anniversary would become nothing more than a memory on a day, instead of a day that was still pretty raw with emotion.

"This was a brilliant idea on Draco's part," Ginny replied, stretching her arms above her head.

"He has his moments," Hermione agreed with a cheeky grin. "Ugh…I'm just not in the mood for this evening, you know?"

Ginny nodded. "I do. Poor James wants to come so bad, but he's just too little to understand it all. He worries enough already without adding to it. Jori babysitting, however, softened the blow a bit. Apparently she makes the world's best peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"She does make a good sandwich," Hermione admitted. "I feel like tonight is going to be the night where I am just bombarded with everything. I don't know why…I just do."

"You've gotten off pretty easy with the paparazzi lately, considering your engagement and all. If ever there was a night that would have everyone buzzing about it - tonight would indeed be that night. But you never know."

Groaning, Hermione held her face in her hands. "Bloody hell."

"You sound like Ron," Ginny teased. "Speaking of, you want to know what piece of interesting advice he claims to have received from your fiancé?" Hermione shrugged, allowing Ginny to continue. "When Mum and Dad asked him if he was going to 'do the right thing' and marry Lavender Brown - and believe me when I say that the sheer thought of her as an in law makes me want to vomit - he said that he didn't think it'd 'be the right thing' to marry her solely because she was carrying his child. Advice, he claims, he received from Draco."

She thought about it long and hard, trying to figure out when and where he could have possibly had a conversation with Ron - if in fact he was telling the truth. Sure, he worked at the Ministry now, but she rarely crossed paths with him, so she couldn't imagine when Draco would and if they did - the two of them actually conversing. Then she remembered the day of Harry's accident, and later that evening, Draco telling her how he accidentally let it slip that Lavender was pregnant. She told Ginny of what she knew about the conversation. "Regardless of Draco saying it or not, I mean, Ron has a point."

"I'm not saying he doesn't," Ginny argued. "My mum, on the other hand, believes otherwise."

"Ronald can certainly do the responsible thing without marrying her."

"Mum and Dad think that he's shrugging his responsibility as a man by not marrying her."

"What does Ronald think about all of this?" Hermione asked.

Ginny flipped a hand in the air. "He doesn't know what to do. Of course, the longer he waits to decide, the more hysterical Lavender becomes. Bloody lunatic - that one. I can't believe, I mean, I can believe he shagged her…but I can't believe he shagged her!"

Hermione didn't pretend to understand his logic when it came to Lavender Brown. She didn't understand it when they were sixteen and she didn't understand it now. But what was done was done. "Ron will figure it out," she said definitively. "In the end, he figures it out. He just has to unfortunately do it in his own time."

"Mum may kill him before he gets to figuring it out," Ginny stated. "Of course, she's excited about another grandchild. Not all that wild about the mother that comes with it - but you know Mum and grandkids. She's already badgering me for the next one, for Merlin's sake!"

"Has Harry talked to him?"

"Some," Ginny admitted. "But you know Harry - he'll support whatever Ron wants to do."

Sighing, Hermione adjusted the top of her towel discreetly. "Maybe I can talk to him."

"You're going to tell him to marry Lavender Brown. Maybe we should leave the steam room. I think the heat is going to your head."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, but I know Ron. Ron knows what he wants to do but he doesn't know how to communicate it. So I'll let him ramble like I've done in the past, figure out what he's saying, and then tell him exactly what he wants."

"Interesting idea," Ginny mused. "In all seriousness though - can we please leave the steam room? This hot sticky feeling is grossing me out."

"Of course," laughed Hermione. "Come on - we can go see if we can have our massages started early."

* * *

><p>Hermione came home from the spa completely refreshed with her hair trimmed, styled, and face meticulously done up in a way that was light and airy on the magnificently sunny day in May. In the past five years, it was as if the universe - or at least the part over Britain - knew what the day was, and instead of rearing its usual spring gloom and rain, it instead showered the skies with sunshine. Hermione found her gown for the evening in her closet - a orange and yellow, printed chiffon dress, strapless with an empire waist. She stood in her bedroom, wearing a pair of nude lace knickers with a matching strapless bra, awkwardly balancing on one foot while she fastened the buckle on her strappy orange heels. A whistle was heard behind her, causing her to grin.<p>

"Blaise, you know we can't do this," she mocked, turning around to find Draco leaning against the doorway, arms crossed against his chest.

His eyes grew wide. "That's not even funny!"

"It was a little bit funny," giggled Hermione.

"I beg to differ." He walked into the room, grabbing her gown hanging on the edge of the crown molding over the entrance from the bedroom to the bathroom. "You ready for tonight?" he asked, taking the dress off the hanger and handing it to Hermione. "I reckon I should get ready for this thing."

Nodding, Hermione took the dress, unzipping the back and stepping into the dress. Holding it to her chest, she turned around and Draco zipped her up. "People are probably going to be a bit more…forward than they have been since you and I became you and I," she said quietly.

Draco's hands found her bare shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "I'm assuming as much. We got off a bit too easy at the Ministry party on New Year's."

"It was a private party," Hermione added, shrugging into his fingers as he continued to lightly massage them. "It's been five years. Sometimes I feel like it's been an eternity since it was over…other times I feel like it was yesterday."

"I know what you mean," Draco replied. "Are you going to be ok tonight?"

"Are you?"

"I asked first."

Hermione turned around, loosely wrapping her arms around Draco's waist. "I have you - I'll be perfectly fine."

He cracked a wry smile. "And when some ignorant reporter asks what you're doing with the likes of a reformed death eater?"

She batted her mascara-laced eyelashes at him playfully. "I'll tell them that I'm madly in love with you - and that you're the kindest, most thoughtful, and adoring fiancé a girl could ask for."

Pressing a chaste kiss to her lips as to not mess up her make-up, he gave her a small wink. "What if that doesn't work?"

"If that doesn't work, I'm not above adding in a hex for good measure."

He laughed. "I'm going to hop in the shower. Can you pull me something to wear? I honestly haven't given it much thought."

She nodded, kissing his cheek. Brushing away the lip stain with her thumb, she smiled. "I love you. Thank you for my spa day."

He nodded, squeezing her hand before retreating to the bathroom. Hermione went into his side of the walk in closet and picked out a nice, khaki colored suit that would compliment her outfit nicely. Grabbing one of his starched white collared shirts, she also snagged him a pair of brown shoes and tan socks. Laying his outfit out on the bed, she made sure it draped in a way that it wouldn't wrinkle. Hermione walked into the bathroom towards her side of the vanity, rummaging through her jewelry box before finding her diamond studs and matching necklace. She fastened an earring in each ear as the shower stopped.

Draco never showered longer than ten minutes - unless of course he was in there with her. He pulled the towel from the side of the glass door and wrapped it firmly around his waist before walking out, seeing Hermione fiddling with the clasp of her necklace. He could see the faint pink scars on the inside of her left arm as she finally managed to fasten her necklace in place. Sometimes, the thought of the scars on her arm physically hurt him worse than his own. Muttering his concealment charm, the faded dark mark temporarily disappeared. He grabbed another towel from the rack, vigorously drying off his hair while Hermione watched. "What?" he asked, walking towards her.

"Nothing," she replied, crossing her delicate arms against her chest. "Just admiring what's mine."

He smirked. "Fair enough."

She sighed contently. "I wish we could just stay in."

"You're going to have a gazillion people fawning all over you this evening," Draco told her, drying off the upper parts of his body with the now damp towel. "It's better than the alternative."

He had a point, which Hermione acknowledged with a heartfelt touch of her hand to his arm. "Your clothes are on the bed."

She left the bathroom first, stopping in her closet briefly to pull out a tropical green colored clutch to use that evening. She tucked her wand, her wallet in case of an emergency, and her lip-gloss inside and clasped it shut. Draco emerged from the bathroom with his hair styled in a sexy, mussed up way in a pair of boxer shorts. "You didn't grab me a tie?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to wear one," she replied.

"I'll feel naked without one," Draco stated.

She disappeared into his closet and found a solid, yellow-orange satin tie that Draco swore to her he'd never have any reason to wear when she bought it a few weeks ago and emerged back into the bedroom. "Hmm…I think this will do."

He looked at the tie and made a face. "Seriously?"

"It matches my dress rather perfectly," Hermione stated.

"You're really not kidding." He stuffed his shirt into his pants before zipping them up, looping his brown belt through the loops.

"It does appear that I am in fact, not kidding." She popped his collar and draped the tie around his neck, staring into his grey eyes as she fashioned him a Windsor knot. Cinching the finished knot where it belonged, she folded his collar back down and grinned. "You look gorgeous."

Draco attempted to make a sour face, for no other reason than he was wearing clothing outside of his normal color palate, but if it made her happy, it was hard to stay miffed for long. Not that he was going to admit it out loud, but the tie did in fact, match Hermione's dress, and he supposed she planned it that way. "You look gorgeous," he repeated her words to her, kissing her cheek. He retrieved a set of cufflinks and gave them to Hermione, who quickly snapped them into place. Draco slipped his arms into his suit jacket and good a look at himself in the mirror. He wasn't used to himself in such cheery colored clothing, but if there was ever a day for it, this was it. Her arms slipped around him from behind as she rested her cheek against his arm. "Hi," he said to her reflection in the mirror.

"Hi," she replied. "I feel like you're more nervous about tonight than you're willing to admit."

"It's really indifference," Draco reassured her. "People are going to say whatever they want. As much as you think you're used to it, sometimes you realize you're not."

"You think that's going to happen tonight." It was a statement more than a question.

"Honestly," I don't know what I think is going to happen tonight." He didn't want to admit it out loud, but as the day went on, he did feel himself get a bit more nervous about the evening. It was the first time he was going to attend the anniversary event in the five years since the war.

She gave him a reassuring hug as he maneuvered an arm around her. "It doesn't matter what they say," she spoke softly. "Not today…not ever."

Draco agreed, breaking eye contact with her through the mirror to stare at her directly. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p>The Ministry had clearly outdone themselves with the event, essentially turning Diagon Alley into a gigantic block party of sorts for those who wished to pay their respects, to celebrate their world as they lived it today, or to do both. Photographers from various wizarding countries bombarded Hermione and Draco the moment they arrived. Clutching his upper arm with a hand as she linked her arm with his, she put on a smile as Draco kept a somewhat stoic look while they walked past, ignoring most questions as they passed. They saw Harry and Ginny up ahead in the crowd, standing with Ron. Surprisingly enough, Blaise was standing next to Harry with Pansy, who looked thoroughly unamused at the large mass of people shuffling around the alley.<p>

Harry wore a dapper grey suit, sans tie, while Ginny stood next to him in a black and white maxi dress and a pair of flats so that she wouldn't be taller than him. Her red hair was blown out, perfectly straight which was how Harry loved it, according to Ginny as she instructed the hairdresser earlier that day at the salon. "Who knew khaki was in your color wheel?" Ginny asked, kissing Draco's cheek as he gave her a hug.

"Funny, Red," Draco half laughed. "You look brilliant."

"Right back at you," Ginny replied.

"Granger," Blaise said, dragging out the first syllable in her last name before embracing her. "Your stunning, just as I imagined."

Draco gave Blaise a glare. "Stop imagining my fiancée."

"Can't help it," Blaise teased.

Laughing, Hermione gave Blaise a swat on the chest. Dressed in all black, as usual, Hermione noticed Pansy, looking everywhere but at the group of people she was with as she stood in flowy, hunter green dress. "Pansy - you look lovely this evening."

"Um, thanks," Pansy replied nervously.

"She's right," Ron said, somewhat timidly as he looked at Pansy. "You uh, look very pretty."

Hermione made a mental note of Ron's compliment - something she thought he was entirely incapable of dong, and filed it away in her memory bank for later. She held onto Draco's hand, noticing he had an unusually tighter hold on her dainty fingers than usual as pictures were taken and stares were given. "Relax," she whispered, giving his hand a squeeze.

An aid for the Minister appeared, requesting Harry, Ron, and Hermione's presence towards the stage near Ollivander's. Hermione was reluctant to leave Draco, but Ginny locked an arm with his and gave her a nod. "I'll take good care of him," she promised Hermione.

Hermione let go of his hand and gave him a soft kiss. "Merlin only knows what Kingsley wants."

He gave her a nod, watching as she disappeared between Harry and Ron, maneuvering through the crowds. Arm linked with Ginny's, he nodded towards Blaise and Pansy as they slowly shifted towards the center of the crowd so they could see what Kingsley had in store. "How's your Mum?" Draco asked as he and Ginny walked.

"Ok I reckon," Ginny replied. "Sad, but of course, she's always sad today. She and George are at the Burrow, like they are on this day every year."

"And you?"

Ginny gave his arm a soft pat. "I don't miss Fred today. I miss him on days when my children are at their funniest because I know Fred would be the one to egg them on, just as George does. Of course, I can't imagine I'd have much sanity left if James was left with George and Fred for a period of time, but then again, I guess I'll never know, either."

Draco nodded as they stopped, watching one of the various event planners clearing his throat into the microphone rather obnoxiously to get the massive crowd's attention. Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood off to the side, as did Neville Longbottom, not even resembling the bumbling, awkward dolt Draco remembered him to be in school. He was taller, leaner, and was nervously grinning towards someone in the audience. Standing on his toes, Draco looked towards the crowd and smirked when he saw Luna Lovegood, having not changed a bit, standing in an eccentric pink and purple outfit, her wild blond curls blowing softly in the breeze. He nudged Ginny and pointed in Luna's direction, laughing as her eyes lit up at the sight of her friend. "Where's she been?" he asked.

"It's Luna. Merlin only knows," Ginny replied with a laugh. She caught Harry's attention on stage and both her and Draco motioned with their heads in Luna's direction. Harry caught on, whispering to Hermione and Ron as they gave her a small wave from the stage.

"Welcome Everyone!" Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice boomed through the crowd as everyone looked to the Minister. "Five years ago, blanket of terror that had plagued our world for decades finally came to a close. Sacrifices were made - not a person here walked away from this day, five years ago, without suffering a loss of some kind. We expected too much of our children at that time, though they continued on with great resolve." Kingsley looked over to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville with a grateful nod. "It is the decision of the Ministry to effectively declare today, May 2nd, an official day of remembrance - a holiday if you will."

The crowd erupted into cheers, Draco and Ginny politely clapping alongside Blaise and Pansy. Draco noticed the slightly sour look on Pansy's face as she half-heartedly clapped along. Nudging Blaise, he leaned towards him. "What's with the look on Pansy's face?"

Blaise glanced over, laughed, and turned back to Draco. "It's her regular face. She's nearly back to normal." Draco choked back at laugh as the clapping died down.

"As it is the five year anniversary of the end of the Second Wizarding War, the Ministry felt it was only appropriate to formally induct its newest members into the Order of Merlin," Kingsley announced, much to the surprise of everyone. "On this stage, we have Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. Harry, Hermione, and Ron searched for the pieces of dark magic created by Voldermort - Horcruxes - determined to destroy them all despite not knowing where they were or how to destroy them. Their friendship was tested to the outer most limits and in the end, they prevailed."

The crowd clapped politely as Kingsley paused his speech. "Then we have Neville Longbottom - many of which who aren't aware of his deeds during the war. The unofficial leaders of the Gryffindor house had gone off on a wild goose chase, and somehow through the chaos, Mr. Longbottom rallied the troops - reorganized Dumbledore's Army - and helped create a safe haven for students within the castle. He also, proving the legend of the Sword of Gryffindor, pulled it straight from the sorting hat and destroyed the final horcrux, thus directly contributing to the fall of Voldermort himself."

Neville blushed, and the crowd cheered. Hermione reached across Ron and gave Neville's hand a squeeze.

"It is with great honor, that I introduce to you this year's inductees to the Order of Merlin - First Class," Kingley's voice thundered with pride. Each of them were donned with a heavy pentagon pendant, Merlin himself engraved into the heavy piece of metal, held around their neck with a bright blue ribbon. Photographers snapped pictures on stage as the four classmates stood together, each of them smiling politely for the cluster of camera flashes strobing as dusk began to settle. "I also," Kingsley said into the microphone as the crowds began to die down once again. "Have another award for this evening, and I'd like for Mr. Potter to come and do the honors."

Draco and Ginny watched curiously as Harry took the podium. "What is this?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea," Ginny replied. "I didn't even know this was happening."

"Right then," Harry said into the microphone. "I guess, on behalf of myself, 'Mione, Ron, and Neville, I should express our thanks for this extraordinary award, though I think I speak for everyone when I say that we don't consider our actions extraordinary - we just…did what we had to do. It's funny, considering I knew about what I was going to do tonight but had no idea about this," he played with the medal around his neck with his fingers. "Should've probably put two and two together. But that just goes to show you how much I really pay attention - something my wife can most certainly attest to."

The crowd laughed as Harry smirked, a hand braced on the edge of the podium. "I was asked to present the Order of Merlin - Second Class - tonight to a recipient tonight who I am most certain is deserving of it, even though he'll never believe otherwise." Draco felt Harry lock eyes with him, and a nervous lump crept up into his throat. Ginny held onto Draco's arm, beaming back at her husband. "I am proud to give this award tonight to a man who has truly risen above and become someone his entire upbringing went against. He now works tirelessly as a lawyer, promoting equality with his job at the Ministry and giving help to anyone who needs it. He is someone who takes pride in what he accomplishes, and truly carries the desire to do good for our wizarding world and has been, unbeknownst to all of you here."

"I'm going to kill your husband," Draco said under his breath to Ginny, who merely laughed.

"This is your moment, Draco," Ginny whispered. "Whether you want it or not."

"On a personal note - this man has become a dear friend of mine. My children adore him and I would trust him with their lives. He's been there for my wife when I haven't been able to be..." Harry's voice began to throttle with emotion as he did his best to swallow it. "He's become an honorable man that I am incredibly proud to call my friend. Please join me in congratulating this years inductee of the Order of Merlin - Second Class, to Draco Malfoy."

The crowd gasped, clapping coming from those on stage, from Blaise, Pansy, and Ginny as others slowly joined in applause. With a loud wolf whistle from Blaise and a nudge from Ginny, Draco made his way towards the stage as the applause grew louder. Cautiously walking up the stage, Neville extended his hand to shake his, which he returned before shaking Ron's as well. Hermione stood next to Harry, wringing her hands together as Harry placed the medal around Draco's neck. They gave each other a strong handshake before pulling each other into a hug, causing the photographers and reporters to spin off in a frenzy.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this," Draco said as they let go.

"I knew you wouldn't have come," Harry replied.

Draco looked to Hermione, who was beaming with pride. "Did you know about this?"

She shook her head no. Summoning her Gryffindor courage, Hermione flashed him a wicked grin before she grabbed a hold of his tie, playfully yanked him towards her. Her free arm found its way around his neck as he leaned into her, their lips catching each other. Stunned, he quickly rebounded, his hands pressed into her back as he dipped her backwards, kissing her as if there was no one else watching. The pair were completely deaf to the crowd that was currently going wild with whistles, applause, and cheers, blind to the incessant flashes of bulbs from the photographers who would be plastering the photo on the front pages of their newspaper for weeks to come.

"That will most certainly give people something to talk about," Hermione said, out of breath as the two broke away.

Draco gently pulled her upright, still holding on to her. "I love you."

She rubbed her lip-gloss from his lips with her thumb. "I love you more."

"I've told you, that's entirely not possible."

Laughing, Hermione stared at the man she couldn't wait to marry and playfully pushed a finger into his chest. "I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree."

"For now, anyway," Draco replied with a cheeky grin.

The group on stage posed with Kingsley for several group shots before retreating from the stage. Congratulations came from everyone in the crowd, willingly shaking Draco's hand, along with everyone else as the crowd became to dissipate through out the street to enjoy the rest of the party throughout the evening. Draco felt himself becoming overwhelmed by all of the people, mostly their support as there wasn't a sneer in sight. They found their friends in the crowd, and the large group stood together as the crowds continued to meander about instead of tightly congregating in the streets.

"Luna!" Hermione exclaimed. "How have you been!"

"Oh, I'm good," she said, her voice light and airy. "Just continuing my search for a crumple-horned snorkack. They're slippery creatures to find, you know. They always seem to know when someone is coming."

Hermione laughed, looking over at Neville who shrugged his shoulders. "McGonagall offered her a teaching position at Hogwarts next year regarding magical creatures," Neville said. "Me too - I'm going to be the new Herbology teacher."

"Neville that's fantastic!" Ginny exclaimed. "Good on you!"

"Thanks," Neville said, his pale cheeks blushing at the praise.

Draco looked at Neville and gave him a polite nod. "I'm sure you will do well."

"Uh, thanks, Malfoy," Neville replied. "Congratulations by the way - on the engagement and all."

Hermione beamed at Draco before returning the grin to Neville. "Thanks, Neville."

"Are we seriously going to stand around and talk or can we go and get pissed?" Pansy interjected in a brassy manner.

Draco laughed. Blaise was right - old Pansy, for the most part, was back. Ron threw his head down towards the Three Broomsticks. "I'm all for getting pissed," Ron stated.

"Here here!" Blaise chimed in, clapping a hand on Draco's shoulder. "You in?"

Draco looked to Hermione, who looked to Harry and Ginny. "Well?" Hermione asked.

"Why not?" Harry said.

"Let's go then!" Pansy exclaimed with a scoff, grabbing Ron's arm to get the group moving.

Moving through the crowd, Hermione lazily linked her arm with Draco's as they walked behind everyone else. Pansy and Ron were leading the group, heatedly arguing about who knows what. Blaise already announced that the first two rounds of fire whiskey were on him, to which Neville was heard mumbling that he didn't know if he could survive one round - let alone two. Harry and Ginny held hands whispering in each other's ears as they said hello to passersby who called out to them. Luna was Luna - wandering aimlessly yet managed to keep up with the group as they entered The Three Broomsticks.

"What do you think about that?" Draco asked, pointing to Pansy and Ron as they perched themselves next to each other a large round table to accommodate them all.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess it depends on what he decides to do with Lavender. What do you think about it?"

"I don't hate it," Draco said begrudgingly. "But you know how I feel about Weasley."

"Remove me from the equation," Hermione instructed. "Just look at the two of them and nothing else."

Draco huffed, but did as he told while the others clamored around the table. "I guess don't hate it as much as I did before."

"Honestly, Draco."

"Pansy needs someone to boss around," Draco interjected before Hermione could lecture him. "In some odd way, it could have potential."

Smiling, Hermione pinched his chin with her thumb and forefinger. "Was that so hard?"

"Excruciating," Draco replied, channeling his inner Severus Snape.

Hermione rolled her eyes, pulling on his hand as they approached the group. Blaise and a waitress appeared with shots of fire whiskey for everyone, passing them around the table. "Alright then - what are we toasting to?"

"New friends?" Ron asked, stealing a glance at Pansy before she could notice.

"New lives?" Neville proposed.

"I imagine there's a lot of wrackspurts floating around in here," Luna commented.

Harry looked at her inquisitively, shaking his head with a smile before hosting his shot in the air. "To life."

"And love," Ginny added.

"And friendship," Hermione interjected.

"Fuckin' hell - cut the sentimental crap and throw back!" Pansy exclaimed, tossing the fire whiskey down her throat and slamming the glass down on the table as she called the waitress back. Everyone laughed, following suit as the glasses clapped back down on the table. Hermione made a bitter face as she swallowed, just as Ginny did. The boys didn't seem to phased by it, but that didn't shock the girls. Luna's shot still sat in front of her, untouched. "Luna - drink up," Pansy instructed.

"No thank you," Luna replied. "It creates more wrackspurts."

"What the fuck is this wrackspurt thing you keep mentioning?" Pansy asked.

"Don't get her started," Ron replied. "Just keep drinking."

Pansy reached across the table and took Luna's shot, swallowing it in one gulp before sliding the empty glass with the rest of them in the middle of the table. "Who's up for another?"

Pansy, Blaise, and Ron stuck to fire whiskey while the others stuck to butterbeer. They stood around, visiting with each other until the bar became too crowded for Draco's comfort. With the party consuming the entire street, he took his butterbeer in its disposable cup and made his way out of the pub, Hermione following suit after telling Harry and Ginny where she was headed. Her fingers laced with his as she caught up with them, the air outside refreshing as the inside of the pub was warm from the crowd. Older kids zoomed through the streets holding sparklers, laughing as they played tag with each other. It was nearly nightfall, the spring breeze cool against Hermione's shoulders. Draco shed his jacket coat, draping it around Hermione as they walked.

"Such a gentleman," Hermione teased.

"Only to you," Draco promised. He sighed as he took her hand while they walked.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "When Harry said earlier that you'd done things for the world that no one was aware of…he wasn't just talking about your career, was he?"

Draco shook his head no. Finishing the last of his butterbeer, he tossed the cup into the nearest receptacle and motioned to the alley with his hand. "I fixed this."

"This…"

"Diagon Alley," Draco replied. "Or well, I financed it anyway. It was the first thing I did when the war was over. The alley was in disarray, Kingsley was talking about having a fundraiser of sorts to help rebuild areas that had been most damaged by the war…and I just wrote him a check."

Her eyes went wide. "Draco…I mean, wow."

"No one knows," he said quickly. "And I want it to stay that way. I also financed the repairs to the castle that weren't mendable with magic. I don't care if you know - obviously - but no one else knows and they don't need to."

Hermione nodded. Draco certainly didn't do it for the glory, which was very un-Malfoy like given his family history. "You're a good man, Draco Malfoy."

"You might be a bit biased," he teased.

"Either way - it's the truth," Hermione honestly replied.

They leisurely strolled down the alley, enjoying the company of each other and as they watched the people, most of which were watching them. They walked back up the alley when they ran into Harry and Ginny, giggling like children who shared a delicious secret. The four of them continued to stroll when a reporter, carrying a camera as a floating quill and paper scroll, approached them followed.

"Hi - I'm Ingrid Brownstone," the young girl said, pushing the thick-rimmed glasses she wore back on the bridge of her nose. "I've taken over the Rita Skeeter's column in _The __Daily __Prophet_. I was wondering if I could do a story on you."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"You," Ingrid replied, pointing to Hermione and Draco.

Hermione politely smiled. "I'm sorry, dear, but I don't do interviews."

"Oh I didn't want to interview you," Ingrid said quickly. "I was made well aware of the rules regarding you four and requesting interviews by my editor when I was hired. But I also didn't want to anger you if I wrote about you in the newspaper."

Ginny placed a hand on her hip. "A journalist with integrity from _The__Daily__Prophet_. You're a far cry from that hag, Skeeter."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Ingrid said timidly.

"You should," Harry replied.

Draco cleared his throat. "As long as it's not uh, blasphemous…I guess I don't see the harm."

Ingrid's blue eyes lit up. "Thank you so much, Mr. Malfoy. And I would of course, never write anything malicious."

"You sure about this?" Hermione asked Draco.

"She looks harmless enough," Draco replied. "You have my blessing, Ms. Brownstone." The young reporter - who looked barely old enough to be out of Hogwarts - thanked him again before scurrying off to write her story. Hermione still felt slightly uneasy about the entire idea, but Draco draped an arm around her shoulders and she reached up to hold his hand. "She isn't going to be the first to ask," he told her. "Mother mentioned maybe doing an interview before the wedding. If she does a decent job…maybe we could let her do it."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Who are you and what have you done with my fiancé?"

Harry and Ginny laughed. "It's probably the fire whiskey talking," Harry joked.

Draco chuckled. "Maybe. I guess we'll just have to wait and see in the morning."

* * *

><p>Draco woke up first the next morning, his internal clock going off earlier than he would have liked. Lightly, he pressed a kiss to Hermione's temple before carefully scrawling out bed. Clad only in his boxers, he lumbered down the stairs, yawning so big his face hurt. His wand in hand, he flicked them at the drapery in the living room to block out the sunlight he wasn't ready for when he found Blaise passed out on his couch, face down, his wand on the coffee table. Z sat on the back of the couch, staring at the passed out drunk as if she was keeping watch over him, despite being clearly unimpressed by the situation. A loud snore came from Blaise, assuring Draco that he was in fact, still breathing.<p>

He stumbled upon Jori in the kitchen, brewing a pot of coffee. "Mister Draco sees his friend on the couch?" Jori asked, about as impressed as the kneazle.

"Yeah, I saw him," Draco said through a yawn. "I didn't hear him come in, though."

"Jori doesn't know how Mister Draco didn't hear - Mister Draco's friend made ridiculous amounts of noise. Jori doesn't want Mister Draco and Missus Hermione to wake up of course, so Jori stunned him and levitated him to the couch. Too much fire whiskey, Jori assumes."

Draco laughed, grabbing today's paper off of the counter. "Jori assumes correctly." He flipped through _The__Daily__Prophet_until he found what he was looking for. Blinking his eyes into focus, he sat down at the kitchen island and began to read.

_**The End of the Second Wizarding War: Five Years Later, a Fairytale Emerges**_

_**Commentary by: Ingrid Brownstone, The Daily Prophet Intern**_

_When I was little, my father used to tell me what all fathers tell their daughters - fairytales. Being incredibly practical at a young age, I used to think these fairytales were unrealistic in reality. But my father would tell me to have a little faith - because sometimes all a person needs in life is love with a splash of luck on the side. Of course, my father's two sickles worth of advice isn't really worth anything to anyone but myself, but that's another story for another day._

_Yesterday, my belief in fairytales was renewed as I watched Hermione Granger grab a hold of Draco Malfoy's tie with gusto before planting the most romantic kiss I'd ever witnessed in my life on a man she's decided to spend the rest of her life with. Everyone knows the history of Hermione Granger, along with her friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, and how when they weren't figuring out how to defeat Voldermort, they often clashed with Draco Malfoy, a pureblood wizard with pureblood beliefs. Watching the two of them last night almost made me feel as if I was an intruder, peeping through the windows of their guarded relationship. Yet as I watched, unable to tear my eyes away from the emotion I was witnessing, I realized that this was what my father was talking about. The most unlikely pair in the universe found their way to one another with a little bit of luck, and now they were surrounded by love. Love for each other, love from their friends, and everything else was but a distant memory._

_It was hard not to watch the two the rest of the evening. How they looked at each other, how they held on to one another. It was if they were in their own little world, not caring who could see them because to them, no one else mattered. The pair may never give an interview about their life after the war, or their relationship. For a reporter who would die at the chance to interview them, I respect their decision if for no other reason than after what I witnessed, I realized they were the true definition of love conquering all. For those who read this newspaper, I implore all of you to join with me as I wish the two of them a sincere happily ever after._

"Did Mister Draco like the article written about him?"

Draco smiled. "It was cute. Hermione will like it."

"Of course," Jori replied, bringing Draco a cup of coffee. "Mister Draco must let the coffee cool so it doesn't - "

"Fuck!"

"…Burn his tongue," Jori timidly finished.

Draco set the coffee down and rubbed his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "It's not your fault, Jori."

"Jori tried to warn Mister Draco - "

"I know," he said, cutting her off with a gentle pat on her head. "It's my fault."

A popping sound echoed in the kitchen as Harry and James appeared, holding a box of muffins. "See - that wasn't so bad," Harry said to James, who looked a little pale. "I'm trying to get him used to side apparation."

James took a few deep breaths like Draco had seen Harry teach him, before breaking out into a grin. "I didn't throw up!" he exclaimed. Draco and Harry laughed as Harry set him down on top of the counter. "I can't wait to tell Mum!"

"She'll definitely be proud," Harry replied. "Did you see the _Prophet_?"

Draco held up the paper. "Just a puff piece, like I assumed."

"She seems to have potential," Harry stated.

"She does," Draco replied. A loud snore, echoed in the next room, catching the attention of Harry and James. "Blaise."

Harry laughed. "Interesting."

"Merlin knows why he's here," Draco said. "You should go wake him up, James."

A mischievous smirk crossing his face, James jumped down from the counter, tiptoeing into the living room to peer at the passed out Blaise. Picking up Blaise's wand, he gently poke him in the arm as he exhaled another snore. "Mister Blaise…" James sang quietly while Draco and Harry snickered quietly from the hallway. "Mister Blaise…" he sang louder, jabbing him harder with the wand.

Blaise grumbled, his eyes squeezed shut as he waived off whatever was touching him.

James looked at Draco and Harry, who encouraged him to keep going. Giggling, James put down Blaise's wand and got really close to Blaise's ear. "MISTER BLAISE!" he screeched.

Blaise leapt up off of the couch, completely disoriented as he wobbled on his feet. Draco was howling, while Harry laughed so hard he had to move his glasses to wipe away the tears. "What! Wait! What! I'm up!" he bumbled around, trying to gain his bearings. His eyes focused on James, who was smirking just like his father. "What are you doing? How did you get here?"

"How did you get here?" James questioned. "You don't live here."

Blaise saw Draco and Harry bowled over in laughter and scowled. Digging a hand into his pocket, he pulled out two galleons and shoved them into James' hands. "You two are fucking assholes."

Draco and Harry only laughed harder, Draco collapsing onto the floor as Hermione walked down the stairs in her pink nightdress. Hands perched on the banister halfway down the stairs; she took one look at the scene below her and retreated back to their room. "You people are ridiculous," she said.

"Sorry, dear!" Draco shouted between his laughter.

"Yeah, yeah," Hermione's voice trailed down to them. What they couldn't see was the smirk her tired face wore as she returned back to bed, curling up on Draco's side of the bed. This was her life - and it was more than she could have ever asked for.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapter 23...sounds good to me! Hahaha what a lame rhyme. But I stayed up late just to finish this - I may be a little slap happy. Again - I can't say it enough - all of the comments just have me completely overwhelmed. I'm so glad so many of you love my story!_**

* * *

><p>"So…what are we doing, exactly?"<p>

Hermione and Ron meandered through Diagon Alley, the first time either one of them had willingly put themselves in a situation where it was just the two of them since she left for New York. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his pants while she walked with arms against her chest, a decent amount of space between the two of them as they walked. "I have to find a present for Draco's birthday," Hermione reminded him for the second time that morning. "It's next week."

"Oh…right then," Ron replied. More awkward silence consumed them as Ron followed Hermione into Flourish and Botts. "You're gonna get him a book? That's awfully boring."

Hermione shot him a glare. "He likes books."

"Yeah, but for a gift? It's boring, 'Mione."

Rolling her eyes, she shifted her purse strap on her shoulder and stared. "Certainly you have a better suggestion then?"

Ron shifted back and forth on the heels of his feet, shrugging his shoulder. "Harry says they go to quidditch games – why not buy him tickets for the upcoming season for the Chudley Cannons…or something."

She dropped her shoulders and let out an exasperated sigh. "That's actually quite brilliant. Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione took another glance around the bookstore and realized that Ron, much to her general dismay, was right. "Since that problem is solved…we may as talk about how to fix yours."

Snorting, Ron followed her back out of the bookstore and towards the ice cream parlor. Hermione figured if she had any chance of getting anything out of Ron, it'd be easier done with sweets of some sort. Ice cream cones in hand, the two perched themselves on opposite ends of a small bench, Hermione's purse sitting between them as they watched the passersby. Tired of the silence, Hermione arched an eyebrow at Ron's direction, which he immediately picked up on with a sigh. "I've made a giant mess of things. Lavender's decided to go stay with her sister in Scotland. I haven't seen her in almost a month – though she's perfectly fine with sending me daily howlers for reasons I don't pretend to understand."

"Are you certain Lavender is pregnant?" Hermione cautiously asked. "I mean, I know I already asked – "

"She's pregnant – I went with her to the first appointment," Ron stated flatly. "But there's more to it…I just haven't told anyone yet. Well, Pansy knows I guess –"

Hermione took a lick of her ice cream. "You've talked to Pansy about this?"

"I was right pissed when I did," Ron said. "Everyone deserted us the night of the anniversary celebration." He wiped ice cream off of his face with the back of his hand, blushing as Hermione gave him a look while handing him a napkin. "Thanks," he mumbled. "We're friends, I guess you could say. I think she's finally over the fact that you and Malfoy are getting married."

"Are you?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"I suppose not."

Ron sighed. "Sorry. Pansy and I are just friends. We hang out every now and then, and sometimes we just get pissed and talk about anything. That's how she knows."

Hermione took a bite out of her ice cream cone. "Knows what?" she asked with a mouthful, a hand coving her mouth slightly so that she wasn't completely without manners.

"It might not be mine."

"What!" Hermione shrieked, causing a few people to stare as Ron's face turned beet red. "Sorry!" she hissed. "But what the bloody hell!"

"What the bloody hell is right," Ron muttered. "It's either mine or…Seamus Finnegan's." Stunned, Hermione didn't know what to say. Her appetite lost, she dumped the remainder of her ice cream cone in the trash receptacle. Clasping her hands tightly together, she looked at Ron, feeling completely sorry for the situation he was in. "Apparently," Ron continued, shifting uncomfortably in his spot on the bench. "Once we figured out when she got pregnant, it was the week we got together, so to speak, and she'd slept with Seamus before she broke things off with him…my mum is going to bloody murder me when she finds this all out."

Hermione gave him a reassuring pat on the arm. "Molly can't be upset because Lavender's a slag."

"But it'll all go back to what it always goes back to," Ron retorted with a sigh. "Had I not completely mucked everything to shit with you, I wouldn't be in this damn position."

"Oh," sighed Hermione. "Ron…"

"You don't have to bloody remind me about how it would've never worked," Ron bitterly said. "I'm aware."

She sighed again. "I don't know what to say."

"Say that you hope it's Seamus'," Ron said with a snort. "That way this nightmare can be over. That's what Pansy says, anyway."

Hermione clasped her hands together again. "I'm glad that you have Pansy to talk to about all of this."

With a quick shake of his head, Ron shrugged and sighed. "Whatever. We're just friends."

"So you've said."

Hermione and Ron's conversation bothered her throughout the remainder of the day. She'd been trying in recent months to give an honest attempt to repair their friendship, but his hot and cold attitude with her, always rolling back to the fact that they weren't together was getting old. However, she did take Ron's advice and after an ok from Ginny, got both Draco and Harry a pair of season tickets apiece to the upcoming Chudley Cannon's quidditch season, splitting the cost with Ginny and making it an early birthday present for Harry as well. Blaise was planning on relocating back to London permanently, so both Ginny and Hermione figured Draco, Harry, and Blaise could have their man time together at the games, maybe taking James along every now and then.

She attempted to purchase a risqué little number for Draco to unwrap off of her as another present, knowing his penchant for sex on holidays, but it was hard to purchase naughty knickers with Ron inside her head. She genuinely felt bad for the situation he was in, but what she could never figure out with him is if he really believed his mother. Hermione was more than aware about how Molly felt about her, and how she always assumed that Hermione would become a Weasley. But if New York didn't split them up, something else would have. Hermione was convinced of it. She was continuously evolving - she wasn't even the same person she was nearly a year ago, but so much of Ron was the same as it always had been. The eleven old version of her would always be somewhat sad that the two of them weren't together, but the current version of herself felt confident in her relationship with Draco, regardless of how quickly it all evolved.

Sighing, Hermione resolved herself back on her tasks for the day - which was finishing her shopping for Draco's gifts. She wanted his birthday to be special, as she was completely baffled at how he told her stories about how birthdays were celebrated in his house - his father labeling them as nothing more than another day with another year attached. Of course, his mother always had a trinket or two for him to open when his father was out of sight, but still - birthdays were always a big deal at her house growing up - and it was a tradition she wanted to continue with the two of them, and in the future, with their own family.

She browsed about the lingerie section of Twillfits, unimpressed with what she was finding. Circling the rack, she moved to the one next to it, her hands shuffling through the hangers.

"It was my experience that Draco didn't like all the bells and whistles…and believe me when I say there were _numerous _experiences, if you know what I mean."

Startled, Hermione turned and saw Pansy standing behind her, a smirk on her face. "Uh, yes, well, I mean, he seems to enjoy it now."

Scoffing, Pansy began to browse the lingerie Hermione just finished looking at, holding out a peach colored baby doll chemise. "It's not really your color," Pansy mused as she put it back.

"Really, Pansy?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Just trying to help," Pansy replied, feigning innocence. "I didn't realize you were still so touchy. You should really learn how to relax. I can't imagine being uptight like that is any fun…in the bedroom, that is."

Hermione sighed. Blaise was right - Pansy was coming back around as her old self, and quite frankly - she'd rather Pansy disappeared. In the presence of Blaise, Pansy was polite as punch to Hermione. Alone was an entirely different story. "Can I help you?" Hermione finally asked.

"I'm assuming you're looking for something special for Draco's birthday," Pansy said, holding up a corset with matching knickers. "Cute…but I know how you feel about the color _lavender_."

"Do you have a point?" Hermione hastily asked.

Pansy hung the corset back up and stared at Hermione. "Not really. Blaise thought it might be nice if you and I could be friends. After all, you've managed to make him think you're the greatest thing since sliced bread, right along with Draco. Not that I care to understand."

"We don't have to be friends, Pansy," Hermione flatly replied. "In fact, I'm perfectly fine with not talking to you unless it's a necessity."

Pansy smirked. "I'm glad we're on the same page. Now…about a certain, red-headed Weasley…"

"Pansy - he's not in a place to be messed with," Hermione stated. "I know you know - he told me you did. If you are just messing with him and can't be his friend then -"

"I'm not sure you can truly lecture me on being a friend," Pansy cut her off. "He's told me more than just his baby momma drama. He told me you left him to go to America because _you_ needed to go. Not that you took him into consideration. A bit selfish on your part, no?"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion; slightly mortified that Ron had talked to Pansy about their conversation before she left for New York. "What!" she hissed. "This isn't - this is not a matter of your concern!"

"Calm down," Pansy patronized. "No need to pitch a nutty. People will stare. But might I say, you're a bit touchy about the subject. Maybe you still care for Ron Weasley a bit more than you let on. Maybe you still love him. Loving someone who doesn't love you back…we both might be able to relate to that, no?"

Shifting the strap of her purse high on her shoulder, she glared at Pansy before leaving the shop, refusing to dignify anything Pansy Parkinson had left to say with an answer. If her intention was to get under skin, Pansy could color herself successful. Hastily, she left Twillfits and disapparated out of the Diagon Alley and into her bedroom, tossing her purse onto the floor and shedding her blazer before crawling into bed, hugging the pillow Draco slept with. She felt like she was five again, retreating to her room - her sanctuary as her father always called it. Kicking her black flats off, she sighed, inhaling Draco's sent as she began to calm down. She wished she hadn't let Pansy get under her skin. It was just back at school - somehow she always knew which buttons of Hermione's to press.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Draco worked on a few cases in his study, or, was working, until he heard the apparation pop beneath him. Curious, considering he wasn't expecting Hermione back for a few hours, he made his way down to the second floor and saw their bedroom door open. Peeking a head in, he saw Hermione's back to him, curled up towards his side on top of the bedspread. Quietly, he walked towards her, carefully curling up behind her as he wrapped an arm around her middle. "Hi," he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck.<p>

"Hi," she mumbled, lacing her fingers with his as her hand clasped on top of his around her waist.

He could sense that something wasn't right. "What's wrong?"

"Pansy fucking Parkinson," Hermione groused. "I honestly don't understand how you could befriend someone so damn infuriating."

Draco chuckled, hugging her tight. "She's an acquired taste."

"It's not funny," huffed Hermione. "She completely ambushed me today, and I was already irritated from a conversation I had with Ronald and -"

"Wait - what happened with Weasley?"

She let go of his hand and rolled over so she could face Draco. "Apparently there's a decent chance that Lavender is actually pregnant with Seamus Finnegan's baby instead of his."

He scrunched his face. "You mean that freckle faced git who used to blow shit up all time?"

"That would be him," Hermione replied. "But that's not the point. I had a terrible conversation with Ron, or, I guess it wasn't completely terrible but I still felt guilty even though I had no reason to feel guilty and then I was shopping for some birthday lingerie and -"

"Is it here?" Draco asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Focus Draco!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's where I ran into Pansy who was completely rude to me and on top of that - told me that you really aren't into the whole lingerie thing which then made me think of the two of you together and that alone was enough to piss me off without throwing Ron on top of it -"

"Wait - why is Ron on top of Pansy and I?"

Exhaling with frustration, she crossed her arms against her chest and glared. "That's not what I meant and you know it, Draco!"

"But it got you to stop your rambling," Draco countered. He rested a hand on her hip, giving it a squeeze. "I'll have Blaise talk to Pansy about shutting her gigantic yap."

"You won't do it?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I could do it," Draco stated. "I just don't think I can do it without going completely mental. Blaise is a bit more diplomatic with her than I could ever be - then and now."

Hermione huffed. "I don't like her."

"You don't have to," Draco reassured her. "But wasn't it you who wanted to picture the idea of her and the Weasel together?"

"I still don't think it's a bad idea - I just don't like her," Hermione retorted. "And if she and Ron…dare I say evolve past friendship, I'll have to be around her and I just - I just know that every time we're alone she's going to say something about you, and what you like, or apparently don't like…"

He watched her roll onto her back, staring up at the ceiling as she straightened out nonexistent wrinkles in her navy blue skirt. Insecurity was something he rarely saw out of Hermione. He'd seen fury, blind rage, and overwhelming babbling, but rarely did he see her show anything regarding her insecurities. According to Harry she had a barrel of them. He rubbed a hand against the taut skin of her stomach as he slipped it underneath her camisole. "You know what I like," he said softly, nuzzling his nose against her neck.

She looked away, blinking tears back. Hermione felt ridiculous for getting this emotional over something this trivial as she smeared a traitorous tear away with her thumb. It was the first time in their relationship where she felt threatened in a sense. Not that she had any realistic reason to be threatened, but Pansy and Draco's relationship wasn't like her and Ron. Hermione and Ron bickered, fought, and avoided their feelings. When they finally got it together, it was as if it was over as soon as it began. Draco and Pansy were a couple for a considerable amount of time. They were intimate for a considerable amount of time.

Facing him, she smiled weakly. "She just got under my skin."

"I can see that," he said, his thumb grazing lightly against her stomach.

Yawning, she looked over at the clock, sighing as she saw it was barely past two in the afternoon. "Can we just lay here for a little while?"

He nodded, brushing a hand through her hair. "Of course we can."

She stayed on her back as Draco curled up next to her as he continued to play with her hair, just as she did countless times to him. Resting her eyes shut, she felt herself relax a bit more as Draco lightly kissed her temple. "She still loves you," said Hermione, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Ron's still in love with you," Draco replied.

"Ron loves the idea of me," Hermione gently corrected, her eyes still closed. "Because when he finally had me, he didn't keep me for long. You and Pansy, on the other hand, had an actual relationship."

Draco sighed. "Pansy loves the idea of who I used to be. She wouldn't want me the way I am now."

"She certainly doesn't want me to want you the way you are."

"Granger - look at me."

Hermione did as she was told, looking directly at Draco. "There are things in life that are consistent - like Christmas, birthdays, your uncanny ability to be right, and the fact that Pansy is a lunatic. She was crazy then and she's bloody crazy now. If anything, you should take comfort in the fact that she'll never change. She's predictable."

He had a point, though Hermione wasn't in the mood to admit it. Her fingers played with the hem of her tank top as Draco's hand continued to soothingly caress her skin underneath. "I really don't like her."

"There isn't a rule that says you have to," was his gentle reply.

"But she's your friend."

"Ron's your friend and I don't necessarily like him. I just tolerate him – for both you and Ginny."

Hermione sighed. "I don't know if I could ever tolerate Pansy."

"She keeps this up and I won't be tolerating her either." Draco looked at Hermione so she could see how serious he was. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you. I want to marry you. I want to have little know it all babies with you."

Hermione gave him a look. "Know it all babies?"

"Between the two of us, our future children are genetically predispositioned to be brilliant," he replied, "and probably without the proper restraint mechanisms to keep them from showing their brilliance off to others."

Snorting, Hermione rolled her eyes. "You make our future children sound horrible."

"Not horrible – brilliant," Draco corrected as he kissed her again.

Hermione was silent again, exhaling small sighs as she looked away from Draco. She knew the moment she said what she wanted to say there was a fifty-fifty chance she'd regret it, but if Hermione didn't ask, Pansy's voice would just echo in her head until she did so. "Do you…I mean, when we…do you think that I'm uptight when we're…you know, _having__sex_?"

He was completely taken aback by her question. "What? Why would you ask that? Of course I don't think that."

Still looking away, Hermione sniffled. "It's ok if you do. I mean, I know how I am, always high strung and all. I don't even know if I've ever asked you if you enjoy being intimate with me –"

Draco rolled her back over to face him, staring in disbelief. "I don't like it – I love it. Being with you – I cannot even properly describe it. You turn me on without even trying most times, and sometimes you have pretty inconvenient timing, Granger." He plucked the tip of her nose for good measure, eliciting a small smile as he rolled on top of her. Straddling her waist as he hovered over her, his forearms pressed into the bed, Draco rest his forehead lightly against hers. Hermione could see the outline of his growing erection pressing against the fabric of his jeans as he began to trail kisses down the side of her face. "I love how you let out this little gasp," he whispered in her ear, "the first time I push into you…as if you're instantly reminded of how amazing it feels."

Her hands began to slowly unbuckle his belt as she stared directly into his eyes while he continued to speak. "I love how you bite your lips together when you try to figure something out," he said through kisses down her jaw. "I feel myself aroused when I see you pass through the Ministry halls but you don't see me," he confessed as he peeled away her tank top. "Always with a determined look on your face…which I find _incredibly_ sexy." Still straddling her, he pulled his polo shirt up over his head and tossed it to the floor in the same direction that he threw her tank top before cowering back over her. "Might I say that I'm also completely excited about you wearing special birthday knickers," he said with a smirk, pulling off her skirt. "And will be terribly disappointed if I don't get them."

Hermione couldn't restrain her scoff. "Pansy says you don't like lingerie."

Draco rolled his eyes as he climbed off of Hermione. Shimming out of his pants and boxers, he pulled back the covers on their bed and Hermione lifted her hips as the bedspread slipped out from underneath her, discarding her knickers onto the floor. "New rule," Draco announced, sliding into bed as he pulled Hermione on top of him so that she was straddling his hips. His erection twitched as he felt her wet and ready. "We don't say the P word or the R word in this bedroom."

Giggling, Hermione nodded. "No more P word and no more R word in the bedroom."

He palmed her breasts in her hand as she leaned forward, capturing his lips in a deep and sensual kiss. This was why she fell in love with him. He didn't make her feel ridiculous despite how out of sorts her emotions may be. He didn't make her feel ignorant when she'd confess to him what was at the core of what was making her feel inadequate, indecisive, or just plain upset at times. She could tell by the way he wrapped his arms around her, pressing his hands into her back, that he could feel their kiss all the way through his toes, just as she could. Hermione didn't know what passion was until she met Draco – had no idea how an action as simple as kissing could contain such a sensual feeling.

Breaking apart, Hermione attempted to regain control of her breathing as she tried to inch her way down his body. Instead, his hands grabbed her arms and pulled her back up. "Just sit up," he hoarsely spoke.

"But I was going to…"

He cut her off with a kiss as she adjusted her hips, sitting up slightly before breaking away from her lips. "I'm going to show you," he said, sliding into her as her eyes fluttered. "Just how much I love making love to you." She gasped and he grinned, pushing himself all way into her as he felt her clench. "This is about you."

"You…you're always making it…about me," she managed to speak as he held her in place as he did all of the work.

"That's how I want it to be," Draco declared, slowly moving his hips up and down as he pumped himself into her. His relationship with Hermione was different from his other relationships. Sex with Pansy was nothing more than a way to avoid thinking. He lost his virginity at the embarrassing age of fifteen and truth be told – Pansy was into it a whole lot more than he was. But he was a teenager with hormones – and it was easy to let his hormones do the thinking for him. Sure, he sought comfort from when things turned unbearable during sixth year, but that's what he and Pansy were good at – using each other. The couple of girls he dated while at university – sex was just something he knew you were supposed to do in an 'adult' relationship. Was it better than awkward teenage sex? Certainly. But it wasn't anything like he was doing right now as he rolled Hermione over so that she was on her back, never pulling out of her.

The amount of raw emotion that Draco felt when he was intimate with Hermione was enough to push him to the brink of insanity. Both of them, incredibly guarded by nature, bared their physical and sometimes emotional scars to one another through each kiss, each touch, and each spoken word. Speeding up his hips, he leaned towards her ear, placing his lips against her sensitive skin. "I love you. I want to marry you," he repeated huskily between kisses.

Hermione moaned from the base of her stomach, feeling herself tighten around him as he quickened his movements. "I love you," she managed to gasp.

He grabbed her hips, feeling himself on the edge as he pushed himself as far as he could inside of her, her hips bucking with each thrust. Hermione reached down to touch herself, knowing that the sight alone would be enough for him to come. Rubbing a finger between her folds, she sharply inhaled, holding her breath as she felt herself come, the release radiating throughout her body. Draco let out an unrestrained groan, his hips repelling against her as he came, collapsing on top of her. He felt a tear touch his face as he rested his cheek against hers. Propping himself up a bit, he brushed a hand over her hair. "You can't cry after something that fantastic," he lightly teased, kissing the tear away.

She let out a laugh, blinking the rest away. "They're happy tears, I promise." Sighing with content, she dragged a hand against his cheek. "It scares me sometimes…how much I love you, how fast I fell for you. It was if I felt threatened today at the slightest possibility it could disappear."

Draco pulled out of her and Hermione did a quick wandless cleaning spell as he found the covers and pulled the bedding up over top of them. Snuggling Hermione close to him, he looked down at her as she looked up at him. "This is never disappearing," he promised. "I love you quite possibly more than I've ever loved anything, and when I about it long enough, it terrifies the hell out of me."

Hermione rested her head on his chest, taking in the heat from their skin-to-skin contact as Draco pulled the covers up so that everything below her neck was submerged in warmth. "Well, you should stop thinking about it before it terrifies you," she teased.

Yawning, Draco hugged her closer. "That's usually my goal."

"I'm going to take a nap," she murmured, holding onto Draco as she nestled her limbs into a more comfortable position.

"Naked napping…my new favorite hobby," he teased, his eyes closing as his head nestled into the pillows behind him.

"Draco?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Go to sleep," she instructed.

Chuckling silently, he smirked as his eyes closed a final time. "Of course, dear."

* * *

><p>"Damn." Hermione peered into the cake batter bowl, making a face at the eggshells that fell into the mix. "Accio, eggshells," she muttered with her wand as the little pieces pulled themselves out of the batter. "Much better."<p>

She was in Ginny's kitchen, preparing a birthday cake for Draco while Ginny flooed the kids over to the Burrow to visit with Victorie. James was less than thrilled at the idea of not being able to help get the party ready, but conceded when Ginny promised that they wouldn't ice the cake or blow up balloons until she came to retrieve them.

"I swear that child might be the death of me!" Ginny exclaimed as she appeared back in the kitchen. "I'm telling you, I love that child more than life but I nearly squeezed it out of him before I left."

Hermione laughed. James had been on a roll as of late with bartering for what he wanted. Harry was convinced that part of the problem was that he was consistently around adults and the biggest pain in James' life was that he wasn't an adult too. He was already devastated earlier that morning when George, Harry, Draco, and Blaise left to play golf and he had to stay behind.

"It's hard being four going on fourteen," Hermione quipped.

"If he makes it to fourteen, it will be a miracle," Ginny retorted.

Whipping up the rest of the cake batter, Ginny greased a pan and preheated the oven so it was ready to bake. "Have you talked to Ron lately?"

"Not since the other day."

Ginny nodded. "Lavender contacted him – finally. Apparently Seamus said he wasn't going to wait four more months to see if the baby was his so he's taking her to a muggle doctor. Did you know they could do those kinds of tests?"

Nodding, Hermione folded the chocolate cake batter in the bowl with the spatula. "They can, but they're slightly risky."

Ginny shuddered. "I can't even imagine finding myself in that situation."

"That's because you never would be."

"Of course. I guess Ron will know if he dodged a bullet or not sometime next week."

Hermione looked up at Ginny. "What are you hoping for?"

"That he dodges a bullet," Ginny bluntly replied. "Horrible, I know, but Ron isn't ready for the responsibility – regardless of how much he thinks he can try to be. Maturity wise – he just isn't there."

"I agree."

Scraping the sides of the bowl, Hermione meticulously made sure the batter was completely mixed together before pouring it into the glass cake pan. She remembered when they first reacquainted with each other, and he confessed that he'd never had a birthday cake before, so Hermione wanted it to be perfect. Once the batter settled evenly, Ginny popped the cake into the oven, set her timer, and the two retreated to the living room.

"I may have had a meltdown over Pansy the other day," Hermione confessed.

"I heard," Ginny replied, sitting opposite Hermione on the couch. "Harry told me. Draco was asking him what he should do about it."

"And…"

"Harry told Draco that he better find a way to get Pansy to shut her trap because eventually you're just going to hex her – and if you don't, I certainly fucking will."

"Ginny!"

"She's a twit, 'Mione," Ginny spat. "A ridiculous, childish twit. I don't care if she and Ron are friends, or whatever it is they are because knowing Pansy, I don't believe they haven't done anything for a bloody second. She pulls that shit with you again and you don't find it in you to put her in her place don't worry – I'm all over it."

That was the best part about Ginny as a best friend – Hermione didn't handle girls well when it came to confrontation. She never related to girls growing up, before Hogwarts and during Hogwarts. Growing up with seven brothers, Ginny built a low tolerance for nonsense at an early age, and she was often sticking up for Hermione in the girls' dormitory when she could see they hit a nerve with her friend.

"You honestly shouldn't worry about Pansy," Ginny reassured Hermione. "I've seen the way Draco looks at you."

She felt herself blush, pursing her lips together as she tucked her legs underneath her. "I know…and he was so sweet to me when I was telling him about what happened. It almost makes everything else seem like a lifetime ago."

"Do you still think about him that way?" Ginny asked. "The way Draco was while we were at school?"

Hermione shook her head no. "If I do, it's during moments where it just overwhelms me at the man he's become. It's never in fear that he'd go back to being that way."

"Good," Ginny said. "I thought I was going to shake you senseless." Hermione watched as she eyed a little silver bag over in the corner of the room by her purse. "Is that is birthday 'surprise'?"

Hermione accio'd the bag with a flick of her wand; catching it so she could pull out the little number she planned on changing into later to wear under her clothes. "He likes to unwrap me," Hermione said, blushing as she pulled out the texturized, black and white lace corset with a pair of sheer, black lace knickers.

Ginny laughed, holding up the skimpy knickers. "Hermione - these are crotchless!"

"The lady at the store said it would be a big hit," she replied, her cheeks a warm shade of crimson.

"I don't even understand how you haven't been impregnated yet," Ginny teased as she admired the corset. "If I ever wore something like this…"

"I take a potion daily, Ginny - despite your desire for me to be knocked up as soon as possible."

"I'm just saying - if I were on a potion, wearing this…"

"You don't do lingerie?"

"We have two kids - he's already purchased the merchandise so to speak - but every now and then I'll surprise him. When you have a baby in the house, you quickly learn that speed is the key because it's like…they know when the most inopportune moment is to want something, and when they do, the mood is gone," Ginny said with a snap of her fingers. "Enjoy it while you can."

* * *

><p>"Fucking whore!" Blaise screeched, chucking his club several yards down the fairway as the golf ball took a huge slice in the air, landing in the woods. He couldn't hit a straight ball to save his life today. "I hate this fucking game. Why do we play this game?"<p>

Draco arched an eyebrow as he teed up his ball. "It was your idea."

"Right," Blaise remembered. "Fucking game."

Blaise went over to stand near the golf carts with Harry and George, the four enjoying the mild spring day. As Draco got ready to swing, he suddenly stopped and turned around, pointing his 3 wood at George. "Bloody blow this ball out of the sky and I will bludgeon you to death with this club."

George smirked. "I'm telling you, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Four holes. Four balls spontaneously combusting mid air. You with a shit eating grin the past four holes. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

George's face was as straight as can be while Blaise and Harry snickered. Had it been anyone else's ball blown out of the sky, Draco would have been impressed with George's impeccable aim. But it was his ball, and every good drive Draco had, George would sabotage it. "I'm not even holding my wand," George promised.

Draco got himself settled again, lining up his club to the ball before swinging his arms back and giving the ball a good crack as it sailed perfectly down the fairway. It landed right in the middle of the fairway, and if he kept it up, he'd have a shot at a birdie. Golf was something he picked up in college and got Harry and George into. Blaise learned to play in Italy as a way to pick up women because in his words - there were lonely women at the country club that needed a bit of black magic.

"Is Parkinson coming tonight?" George asked, taking his spot at the tee. "If so, will there a cage fight?"

Blaise nodded. "A Granger-Parkinson cage fight? I'd pay to see that."

"Sorry to disappoint, but no - she and Ron are going to dinner or something. I don't know," Harry said, jotting down the score on the card before shoving it back into his pants pocket. "I told Ron to do me a favor and occupy her, which he didn't seem all that put out to do."

"Because she's probably putting out," Blaise said.

"I think I just vomited in my mouth a little," Draco stated.

George made a face. "I agree with Draco. Thanks for the image, Zabini…dick."

Laughing, Blaise shoved his club into his bag. "Look - she doesn't live with you - and as someone who lives with her at the moment, I'm telling you she's in a better mood when she's getting some."

"Yeah, why is she living with you?" Draco asked.

"Because I feel bad for her," Blaise replied. "Her mum's a loon, she's lonely, and I'm probably her only friend. I did tell her to cool her shit with Granger though. She knows I won't tolerate it.

Draco nodded. "Thanks − I appreciate it."

"Don't thank me yet," Blaise said. "Let's just see if talking to her worked."

George's ball landed just short of Draco's on the fairway. "Ron will eventually stick up for Hermione, especially if Pansy and him become more than whatever it is that they are if for no other reason than Mum forcing him to. Speaking ill of Hermione Granger in front of my mother could very well be a death sentence."

Harry wasn't golfing, as his arm was still tender from the accident, so he was keeping score and carting the birthday boy around while Blaise and George shared the other cart. Driving down the path, the boys veered over towards the woods to see if they could find Blaise's ball. Parking the carts, the boys spread out in the wooded area to look.

"You have horrible aim," Harry teased as they looked.

"Fuck off, Potter," Blaise groused to the others amusement.

Draco used his club to push through the weeds and leaves on the ground as he searched.

"Here it is," George announced, on the edge of the woods where the rough met the fairway. "Could've been worse."

Blaise grumbled, grabbing an iron out of his bag. George walked over and stood with Harry and Draco, a small smirk creeping across his face. They stood their, watching as Blaise hit the ball, towards the fairway, only to have it hook yet again, mid air, landing even further into the wooded patch near the green. "Mother fucking piece of shit!" Blaise bellowed. He stormed over to the cart and ripped another ball out of his bag and dropped it back on the ground in roughly the same spot. Winding up, he hit it again, only to watch a repeat of his earlier shot. "Son of a mother fucking - " he stopped noticing that George was unable laying down across the golf cart seats, laughing so hard that nothing was coming out of his mouth while Draco and Harry did their best to stifle their laughs. "What's so fucking funny?"

"Try it again," George squeaked out, smacking the side of the cart as he laughed.

Irritated, Blaise marched back to the cart and grabbed a ball, only this time he took a good look at it. "Wait - these aren't my balls. These aren't my balls! My balls are monogramed! Did you touch my balls!"

Harry and Draco were hardly keeping it together. "Monogramed balls?" George asked, trying to keep it together. "That must've hurt."

Blaise missed the innuendo all together, causing Harry and Draco to bust out laughing. "Weasley did you charm my balls? You charmed my balls, didn't you fucking prick!"

George continued to laugh. "I wouldn't dare charm your balls…just ask my girlfriend."

Draco howled and Harry slapped his hands over his face as they dissolved into immature laughter. "I can't believe you charmed my balls you dick!" Blaise screeched.

Pulling himself somewhat together, Draco looked at Blaise. "If you don't stop yelling 'charmed my balls,' we're going to have a serious problem."

Blaise flared his nostrils. Giving George a good shove in the chest, he rooted around in his bag for another set of golf balls he was sure George hadn't messed with, breaking open the new box before walking back out to his original spot. Sure enough, as he hit the ball, it went exactly where he wanted it to go. "If I wasn't so fucking scared of your sister," he told George as he climbed into the golf cart, "I would beat the hell out of you."

"She's handy like that," George replied with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Draco sat at the dining room table in his house on the edge of his seat, James standing behind him on the chair with his small hands covering his eyes. Harry, holding Albus, Ginny, Blaise, George, and Narcissa stood around the table while Hermione brought the cake into the room with twenty-four candles burning.<p>

"Ready?" James asked excitedly.

"Ready!" Draco exclaimed, mimicking his enthusiasm.

James let go of his eyes and yelled, "Surprise!"

Draco opened his eyes and looked at the large chocolate cake decorated with gumdrops, jelly beans, marshmallows, and sprinkles embedded in the chocolate frosting. He turned and looked at James. "Did you decorate this?"

"How could you tell?" James gasped.

"Uh…because it's perfect!" Draco replied.

Everyone laughed as James beamed at Draco's praise "It is quite the festive cake, James," Narcissa said, though everyone could see she was a bit confused at the insane amount of sugar amid the glow of the candles. She took a picture of the cake, and of James and Draco as they cheesed for the camera.

James leaned onto Draco's back, resting his chin on his shoulder. "You have to make a wish now, Uncle Draco."

"A wish, eh?" Draco asked, winking at Ginny as the adults stood around the table.

"Yes. You close your eyes, you make a wish, and then you blowed the candles out, and your wish is supposed to come true," James explained. "But you can't tell anyone your wish. It's a secret."

"What if it doesn't come true?" George asked James. "Then he'll get his hopes up for nothing."

James scowled at his Uncle George. "Birthday wishes always come true, Uncle George. I wished for a training broom and I heard Mum say that gnomes would fly before that happened and then I had my birthday and I wished super hard for a training broom and you know what I gots? A training broom."

"Or it could be that your mum's a sucker," Ginny muttered, making the adults snicker.

"Do you have your wish?" James asked, clearly eager to eat cake.

Scanning the room at the grins of his friends - his family, he locked eyes with Hermione, who wiggled her eyebrows. "What if I already have everything I could possibly want? Then what?"

James sighed. "You have to think of _something_ Uncle Draco."

Humoring James, Draco thought about it for a second. "Ok," he said, smirking at Hermione. "I have my wish. But there's lots of candles here - I might not be able to blow them all out."

"I'll help," James replied, very seriously.

"Ok," Hermione said. "Are you two ready?"

"Because the wax is meting everywhere," Blaise pointed out. Narcissa smacked him in the arm with her hand. "Mrs. Malfoy that hurt!"

Narcissa glared at him. "Quit whining."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Draco and James counted to three before they blew out all of the candles to great applause. Hermione sliced the cake and George served it to everyone as they sat down around the table. James opted to sit right next to Draco, digging in eagerly to the chocolate cake as his mother placed it in front of him. Hermione sat down on the other side of Draco, smiling as he reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze. "You know," Draco said after swallowing a mouthful of cake. "I don't think in the entire time I've owned this house that I've ever used this dining room."

"First time for everything," Harry said, bouncing Albus on his knee. He dipped his pinky into some of the icing and rubbed a little bit of it on Albus' lips for him to lick off.

"Really, Harry?" Ginny asked. "Icing to a baby?"

"I did to James all the time," Harry replied. "It didn't kill him."

"Though it explains the sugar obsession," Ginny remarked, eyeing her four-year-old with icing smeared on his cheek.

"Last I checked, that child is half Weasley," Harry retorted. He leaned in and kissed her cheek while Ginny pretended to be uninterested, much to everyone's amusement. She turned and looked at her husband. "Admit it," he said. "You're crazy about me."

"Crazy's a good word for it," she said with a peck on the lips.

Draco was ecstatic to receive his Cannons tickets, as was Harry when he realized he had a set as well. His mother purchased him a new trench coat that he was most excited about as he had his other one for quite sometime. Once the children were passed out later that evening, Draco and Harry had everyone in stitches as they recounted their afternoon golfing, much to Blaise's general dismay. Even Narcissa - who rarely let out more than a few laughs at a time - had tears in her eyes as Draco and Harry mimicked Blaise.

"I'm going to get you back, Wesley," Blaise promised. "Just you wait."

"I always welcome a challenge," George said with a smirk.

James managed to fall asleep, snuggling up against Narcissa who seemed to be perfectly content with the small child using her lap as a pillow. Hermione watched, her head resting on Draco's shoulder, as Narcissa lightly played with James' unruly hair. Her arm linked with Draco, she smiled as he gave her a sweet look. "Not a bad birthday?"

He grinned. "That all depends on what I get to unwrap later," he whispered in her ear.

She nudged him as Ginny walked over to collect James from Narcissa. "We better get these guys in bed," Ginny said.

Harry stood up, carefully handing Ginny the baby. "I'll get James. He's a dead weight asleep."

"But your arm…"

"Ginny. Take the baby," Harry ordered.

She did as her husband instructed, cuddling her sleeping baby close as Harry managed to collect James in his arms, hanging like a rag doll as he softly snored. "He really is a sweet boy," Narcissa said to Harry.

Harry grinned. "He is." He leaned down and politely kissed Narcissa's cheek. "It was good seeing you again, Mrs. Malfoy."

"You as well, Mr. Potter." Narcissa bid good night to Ginny, George, and Blaise before giving her son a hug and a kiss goodbye. "Happy Birthday, Draco. Mother loves you."

He grinned. "Thank you, Mother. I love you too."

Narcissa turned to Hermione and gave her a hug. "Let's meet for tea next week, ok dear?"

"Certainly," Hermione agreed. She saw Blaise next, and embraced him in a warm hug. "Thank you for coming," she said, kissing his cheek.

He winked at her. "Only to see you."

"Of course," Hermione said, earning a playful stare from Draco.

"Malfoy - golf next week _sans_ the ginger?"

"Zabini - your words wound me!" George mock cried, stepping between Blaise and Hermione to kiss her cheek goodbye. "Later, Granger."

"Goodbye, George."

"Thanks for what has got be the funniest thing I ever witnessed," Draco said, shaking George's hand.

"I am to please," George replied.

As everyone flooed and disapperated home, Draco and Hermione looked around at all the birthday shrapnel spread about, both of them silently grateful for the fact that Jori would have the place looking brand new by morning. She was wearing a dark green t-shirt dress and Draco had been dying to see what was underneath since he came home from golfing. In a quick scoop, he swept Hermione up in his arms as she let out a yelp.

"Draco!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

He smirked. "Collecting my birthday prize."

Laughing, she held on as he carried her up the stairs. "Quidditch tickets weren't enough?"

"Don't distract me, Granger," Draco said as he laid her down on the bed. "I've been looking forward to this all week."

By the look on his face as she let him peel her dress away, she knew putting in vacation requests for the two of them for tomorrow was definitely one of her better forethoughts.

"Looks like I got my wish."

Smirking, Hermione shot him a wink. "Good thing you had help blowing out all those candles."


	24. Chapter 24

**_I have to confess...I hit writer's block the other day. It was bound to happen, right? Right. So I spent the day racking my brain, trying to figure out why I was having a problem. After rereading my entire story, I realized that I felt like my characters were getting a little too comfortable, thus becoming boring. Ultimately, after going back and forth about it all morning, I decided to do what I did, in hopes that there is little retaliation. I have Chapter 25 nearly finished, and it'll probably be posted on Monday. But I will say this - if you hate it - I'll delete the chapter as if it never happened and try again. I feel like I have too many readers invested to send all of you off the reservation. _**

**_Ok. You can read now..._**

* * *

><p>"You have a minute?"<p>

Draco nodded, waving Harry into his office without bothering to look up. Harry shut the door behind him and sat down on the couch. It wasn't until Draco looked up from his desk that he saw Harry with a completely disturbed look on his face, holding his wand horizontal with both hands at his knees. Tossing his quill on the desk, Draco stared at his friend. "Everything ok?"

"Not even close."

"Is it Ginny? The kids?"

Harry quickly shook his head. "No - nothing like that." With a flourish of his wand, he threw a silencing charm around Draco's office. "I uh…I just came out of a meeting."

Draco was nervous at the sight of the silencing charm. "I've got to admit, Potter - you're kind of unnerving me right now."

"Well, I'm not much better," Harry confessed. "I uh, we had an interesting report cross the desk today in the auror office. Kingsley's office really - that's how it got to me - and I…I could hardly believe it at first. I honestly though Kingsley was yanking my chain."

"Harry. You're now scaring the shit out of me," Draco stated. "Just spit it out."

Harry looked up at Draco. "You're going to think I'm barking mad. Completely mental."

"Try me."

"The Ministry has received information that claims that your father might not exactly be dead."

"And by not exactly dead you mean - "

"Alive."

The room was silent before Draco's uncontrollable laughter cut through the air like a knife. Harry sat, stoically watching Draco as he doubled over, smacking a hand on the desk a few times for good measure as he wiped the tears away with a thumb and forefinger. "I've must tell you," he managed to speak in between chuckles. "If that's your idea of a joke then you need to spend more time with George. Hilarious, yes, but completely unbelievable."

Harry uncomfortably cleared his throat. "I wish I were kidding, Malfoy."

Draco's laughter died down, his eyes locking with Harry's, seeing the seriousness across his face. "This isn't possible. He died. At St. Mungo's. The man _died_. I was at the funeral."

"Did you see a body in the casket?"

"Of course not!" Draco screeched. "I wasn't even at the hospital. Mother was. She arranged the entire thing. I doubt she cried that many tears over an empty casket."

Harry swallowed hard before continuing. "The hospital report says that no one was in the room when he died. Your mother had stepped out to speak with a nurse - or - she was berating a nurse about something. When the healers rushed in to check on him and told her he passed, she refused to see him."

Draco vehemently shook his head, holding his hands up. "This is rubbish, Potter. There is no way my father has spent the last three years hiding. If he were hiding, he would have been hiding in squaller. It's positively beneath him!"

"I know this sounds insane - believe me. I spent forty-five minutes in the past hour saying all of this. But the raid - the one I was injured at - during the interrogations of some of the former death eaters captured, two of them mentioned Lucius Malfoy and that he wasn't dead. Ever since then, there's been a team looking into hit, and yesterday, well…they claim they found him."

Draco looked at Harry. "Where are they claiming they found him?"

Harry cleared his throat again. "A cottage in a secluded area of Normandy, France."

He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, and it took everything he had to suppress the urge to vomit. His memory recoiled to a moment right before the rise of Voldermort, overhearing a heated conversation between his parents outside of their father's study.

"_We can go to the safe house," Narcissa pleaded. "We can go to the safe house and take Draco with us until this is over."_

"_Do you honestly think that the Dark Lord won't find us?" Lucius spat. "He gets what he wants, Narcissa."_

"_My son is just a boy!" she cried. "Do not pull him into this nonsense - it's bad enough you're so far in - "_

"_You don't think I know that!" he bellowed. _

"_Lower your voice, Lucius. If you continue to yell Draco will know something is wrong." _

"_He's been assigned to kill Dumbledore, Narcissa. He's not a boy anymore. He's a bloody man and he will do as the Dark Lord wishes. Stop treating him like a child." _

_Narcissa gasped. "How…you promised. You promised Lucius! You promised to keep him safe!" _

"_Will you shut up your blubbering trap!" Lucius groused. _

"_Please," she begged. "Let's go to Normandy. Let me take our son to the safe house."_

"_What's done is done, Narcissa. Accept it. You'll only make it worse if you don't."_

_Draco peeked through the cracked door and saw his mother jab a finger into his father's chest. "If you aren't willing to protect my son, believe me I will find a way to do it myself." _

"_Narcissa, love, you aren't fooling anyone," Lucius mocked. "You can't save Draco from his fate." _

"_Watch me," she spat, striking him across the face swiftly with a crack. "I will find a way to protect my son." _

"No one is going to bring him in," Harry clarified, pulling Draco out of his fog. "He's technically not done anything wrong at the moment. We just…when the aurors in the interrogation heard that he was alive, Kingsley asked for it to be looked into."

Draco scowled. "Couldn't leave well enough alone?"

"He's incredibly concerned about you," Harry replied. "He did it for your own good."

"Fucking hell," he muttered. He began to pace in his office, no longer able to sit still. "I don't understand," he said after a few minutes. "He was sick. Something about a curse that rebounded during the final battle…he spent nearly a year and a half after the war ended ill from it. I was specifically told that it was what killed him."

Harry sighed. "Like it or not, your father was - is a skilled wizard. If he wanted to fake his own death, he probably had people in place to help him pull it off."

"But why!" Draco boomed. "Why in the fuck would anyone do that?"

"That…" Harry said, his voice trailing off momentarily. "Would be a question only one person could answer."

He collapsed onto the couch next to Harry, his body bent so his head was between his knees. Harry gave him a reassuring clap on his shoulder. "You're sure he's alive."

"Yeah," Harry reluctantly replied.

"How am I going to tell my mother? Fuckin' hell - how am I going to tell Hermione? She will freak. What if she breaks off the engagement? She's never going to marry me now!"

"Whoa," Harry said, pulling Draco upright. "Give Hermione some credit. She's not going to abandon you."

"I would if I was her!" he exclaimed. "I'd fucking leave so fast that my own head would spin as I bolted out the door!" Slouching against the back of the couch, he forcefully dragged his hands through his hair. "What in the fuck am I going to do?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know. But under no circumstances are you to go and see him - alone that is. Do you understand me? Kingsley has already sent aurors out to your mother's house and to yours to add extra wards of protection as a precaution."

Draco looked at Harry. "Why the extra protection?"

"Like I said - Kingsley is just worried. The man was supposed to be dead and he isn't. Regardless of his intentions, it's still a bit unnerving." Harry stood up, shoving his wand in his pocket. "Look - only you, me, Kingsley, and two other high ranking aurors know about your father. If you want this left alone - it's your call. Kingsley and I won't say a word, and neither will the aurors."

He exhaled with frustration. "I want to leave this alone. I just don't know if I can live with knowing."

"I figured that'd be your answer."

"Can I just - just give me a minute," Draco stammered. "I need to think."

Harry nodded. "I'll be in my office. Find me when you're ready."

Draco sat in silence, not moving from the sofa for nearly and hour and a half. His mind was completely void of everything except for the one question consuming him. He didn't understand the motive. He didn't understand what could possibly make his father fake his own death. None of this made any sense, but he didn't want to ask the one person who could clarify it all. He was also terrified that Hermione would panic and leave him - and if she did, he could hardly blame her. Winning his mother over was one thing. The fact that Hermione was able to accomplish it and establish a real relationship was completing the impossible. His father on the other hand - it made him ill thinking about it.

Another half hour passed. The only thing changed was Draco's appearance - his vest unbuttoned, his tie undone. A knock on the door caught his attention. "Draco?" he heard Hermione's muffled voice. "Draco are you in there?"

"Yeah," he croaked out. He didn't bother unlocking it. Hermione was the brightest witch of their age. She'd figure it out. Two seconds later, she was inside, incredibly concerned as she look one look at him, wand in hand. "I feel like shit," he said, figuring it was the easiest half-truth he could come up with on the spot.

She frowned. "I figured something was wrong. You were supposed to meet me for lunch. I was concerned when you forgot. That's not like you."

He nodded. "I'm sorry."

Hermione sat down next to him, still eyeing him. He swiveled in place, lying down with his head in her lap. Hermione locked his office door back with her wand to give them some privacy as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Did you feel this way this morning?"

He shook his head no.

"You don't feel warm," she said, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead.

"It's not that kind of ill."

She frowned. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Draco shook his head. "I can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything."

"I can't tell you this!" he snapped.

"Draco," she whispered soothingly, an arm of hers draped across his chest, a hand on top of his heart. He looked away from her, but grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with it. "Whatever it is - we can fix it."

He closed his eyes, practically hugging her arm as he continued to face away from Hermione. Draco wanted to just absorb as much of her touch as he could, fearful it could disappear the moment he found the nerve to tell her. Hermione concern for Draco was mounting, though she was fearful to push the subject considering he'd snapped at her moments ago. So she continued to do the only thing she could, which was comforting him while suppressing the urge to beat whatever was wrong out of him. Hermione knew he was beside himself when he issued his mother an ultimatum regarding his relationship with her, but she'd never seen him like this.

Draco knew he had to figure out how to pull himself together - steel himself - before he told Hermione. He didn't know what her reaction was going to be, but the two of them could not be experiencing a meltdown at the same time. Neither of them were emotionally stable enough to handle that type of interaction. He hugged her arm against his chest tightly a final time before sitting up. He looked at her, reaching to hold onto both of her hands.

"Draco, you're scaring me," Hermione whispered.

He swallowed hard. "Look - I haven't even processed what I'm about to say to you yet."

"Ok," Hermione said, squeezing his hands. "Whatever it is - we can fix it."

"I'm not sure there is anything to fix," he warned.

She furrowed her brow. "You don't have some sort of illegitimate child running about that you just found out about do you?"

Draco couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "At this moment, I wish I was going to tell you that."

Hermione made a face. "Does this have to do with Harry avoiding me?"

"Harry's avoiding you?"

"Yes. All day. Kingsley too, come to think of it. I had a meeting with him this morning that he abruptly cancelled without reason. Though being the Minister, I suppose he doesn't need a reason," Hermione rambled.

"Hermione?"

"Sorry. I got off track."

"My father isn't dead."

Hermione froze. He bit his lips together, refusing to speak until she did. "But…he's…"

He felt her hands grip his harder. "Kingsley heard through some aurors after the raid that Harry was injured in that someone commented that he was still alive. They apparently just confirmed it. He's at a family safe house in Normandy. It's practically impossible to find."

"Oh my…Draco…" she said, her voice subdued. "No wonder you're a mess."

He gave her a weak smile. "I was more a mess about you than I was about him."

"Me?" she questioned.

"I don't want you to leave me," he said, his voice pleading.

Hermione looked down at her hands in his, then back to him. "You're certain he's alive."

"If Kingsley and Harry believe it, I do," was the best answer he had.

She sighed. "Should I be scared?"

"I honestly don't know," Draco replied.

"Are you scared?"

"Of Father? No. I don't think so. He's been off the grid for three years. I feel like if he wanted to do something, he would have. I'm only afraid about you. Losing you. I feel like this changes…everything."

Hermione threw her arms around him, catching him off guard as she hugged him tight. He instinctively wrapped his strong arms around her waist and choked out a sob. "This changes lots of things," she whispered in his ear. "But it doesn't change how much I love you."

"Promise?" he asked, trying to unsuccessfully stifle a sniffle.

"Promise," Hermione replied.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, Draco decided that Harry and Kingsley could tell his mother. He didn't have it in him to do it, and quite frankly - he had no idea how to even broach the subject. Instead, he stood along the wall in the living room, his hands in his pockets, while his mother sat on the couch, her back straight as a board as Kingsley explained the entire story later that evening. Hermione brought a tray of tea into the room, setting it on the coffee table separating Narcissa from the men. She poured Narcissa a cup of tea and dropped a lump of sugar into it - just how she liked it. "Here, Mother," she said quietly, handing her the cup and saucer.<p>

Narcissa smiled sweetly at Hermione. "You called me Mother…"

Hermione let out a nervous laugh. "I did? I'm so sorry - "

"Don't be," Narcissa said. "I rather liked hearing it."

"You said it the other day," Draco added quietly, the only thing he'd said since Harry and Kingsley arrived at his house.

Hermione smiled, looking at Narcissa. "Can I get you anything else, Mother?"

"No, dear, but thank you," she politely replied. Taking a sip, she looked back at Harry and Kingsley.

"I must say," Kingsley said, appearing to choose his words carefully. "You're taking this…well."

"To be honest, I don't know what to say to this," Narcissa stated. "But I know what I'm going to do."

Draco looked over at his mother. "Mother, I implore you not to go."

"If you're father is in that house, Draco, he has a lot of explaining to do," Narcissa snapped. "You might not have missed the man over the years but he was my husband! I demand answers!"

Hermione walked over to where Draco was standing, slipping an arm around his waist as he reciprocated the affection. "Mother," Draco said again. "I do not want you going there. Do you understand me? At least not alone."

Harry nodded. "I agree with Draco, Mrs. Malfoy. I don't know what you're husband's up to, but I don't think it's a good idea to go alone."

"Draco." Narcissa stated. "Draco can come with me."

"I'd prefer an auror," Kingsley said.

"Mr. Potter can come along then," Narcissa decided. "Either way - I'm finding him and demanding answers. After _everything_ he has put this family through - he doesn't get to shrink away and hide like a bloody coward!"

Kingsley stood from his chair, smoothing out his blue robes with his hands. "Mrs. Malfoy, might I suggest I pay the man a visit, and instead, bring him to you. I believe an ambush on a man secluded for the past three years is asking for trouble."

"How secluded could he have been if someone knew he wasn't dead?" Narcissa asked.

"He obviously had help, Mother," Draco interjected. "Even he couldn't pull this off on his own."

Narcissa sighed. Hermione could see that Narcissa realized no one was letting her leave the house. Standing to her feet, she stared pointedly at Harry and at the Minister. "You have until noon tomorrow to bring him to me. I don't care what you have to do to do it - if he appears here black and blue then so be it. At least that way, when I get my hands on him, I can't do much more damage."

Harry and the Minister stood in place, staring back at Narcissa. "I'm not sure we can force him -"

She cut Kingsley off with a wave of her hand. "Either he comes here or I go there. Trust me when I say he'll come."

"What makes you think so?" Harry asked.

"Because he knows if I go there, he'll wish he really was dead," Narcissa simply stated. She moved towards Draco and Hermione, grabbing her son's hand in one and her future daughter-in-law's hand with the other. "This doesn't change anything," she said, focusing her attention on Hermione.

Draco couldn't contain his scoff. "This changes everything, Mother."

Narcissa vehemently shook her head. "This changes _nothing_. Do you understand me?"

Draco said nothing. Instead, he tightened his hold on Hermione and kissed the top of her head. Hermione on the other hand, nodded at Narcissa. "I can have Jori prepare a guest room for you and send her to your home for some of your things. I think we'd both like it if you stayed tonight."

Nodding, Narcissa agreed. "I think I'm going to go upstairs and draw a bath." She turned at looked at Harry and the Minister. "Noon tomorrow," she warned. "Or else I go."

Kingsley nodded. "We will see you tomorrow at twelve sharp."

Narcissa disappeared upstairs, and Hermione left to find Jori. Draco looked over at Harry and Kingsley. "I don't know if I want Harry going. It's nothing against you - I just can't face your wife if something happens."

"I don't think - "

"No offense, Harry," Draco said, cutting Harry off. "But you've not seen the full extent of what he is capable of."

Kingsley rocked back and forth on his feet, staring at Draco. "I will go with a team of aurors, but I believe Harry will be most helpful in getting him to come back. I won't let anything happen to him."

"Fine," Draco groused.

"Everything is going to be fine," Harry said.

"Everyone needs to stop saying that. You know how ridiculous it sounds? Everything is not fine," Draco retorted. "I wish this had never happened."

"It wasn't my intention to meddle," Kingsley spoke, softly but firmly. "But either we knew now and told you, or someday, you and your mother both would have been blindsided. Hermione too. I'm certain that would have been worse."

Draco sighed. "I know."

"Get some sleep," Harry urged. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Right. Sleep," he scoffed.

Kingsley exited through the floo, and Harry went around testing the wards a final time before bidding both Draco and Hermione good night. By the time Hermione got Narcissa settled in for the evening, she found Draco showered and in bed, clad only in a towel as he rested on top of the bedding, mindlessly flipping through the channels on the telly mounted to the wall. She took one look at him and sighed softly before retreating to the bathroom, shedding her clothes from the day and slipping into a white nightdress. Pushing her hair back with a headband, she scrubbed her face and brushed her teeth.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry?" she asked as she walked back into the bedroom. She was carrying a pair of boxers for him in her hand, tossing them onto the bed. "You barely touched your dinner."

He shook his head, dazed as he faced the telly. "I'm fine."

She crawled onto the bed, sitting on her knee so that she intentionally blocked his view of the telly. "Roll over," she instructed.

"I'm trying to watch - "

"You're not watching anything," she said. "Roll over."

"Hermione I'm honestly not in the mood."

She gave him a look, tilting her head as she stared. "You are so tense that I can feel it radiating in this room. You won't fall asleep like that - I know you. So do as your told and roll over!"

He grumbled out the word "fine," rolling over onto his back. Hastily, Draco grabbed a pillow and hugged it as he felt Hermione crawl on top of him, straddling him as her fingers began to knead into his stiff shoulders.

"Relax," she instructed, kissing the back of his neck.

Draco let out a sigh, loosening the hold he had on the pillow as he gave into the touch of her hands. He let out a groan every time her thumbs found a knot, wincing as she melted them away with her fingers. She inched her way down his back, shoving away her own emotions to the back of her mind as she took care of Draco. As many times as he'd taken care of her, it was her turn to do the same. By the time she was done with him, his back and arms were like jello, just as she had planned. She continued to massage his shoulders until she heard a shift in his groans, sounding less like pleasure and more like restraint. Climbing off of him, she grabbed his shoulder and pulled on it so he would roll back over.

She watched him as she removed his towel, finding him completely aroused. Hermione wrapped a hand around his erection and began to pump it slowly. Carefully, she nestled herself on her knees between his legs, placing kisses on his stomach as her hand continued to move up and down his length. Before he could argue, she wrapped her mouth around him, taking as much of his erection into her as she could, moving up and down as she sucked softly.

As her teeth lightly grazed against his sensitive skin, Draco grabbed a pillow and held it over his face, smothering his moans so that his mother didn't come barging in. Of course as he thought of that - he realized his mother walking in on Hermione with his dick in her mouth was probably the only thing that could make the day worse. Blindly, he reached for his wand, his hips involuntarily bucking as Hermione sucked harder. As he found the wand, he shot a locking charm on the door before his wand. Topping it with a silencing charm for good measure, he dropped his wand and moved the pillow. He let her continue, pulling her headband out of her hair and tossing it away so he could run his fingers through her hair. As he felt himself get close, he tensed up. "Stop, stop, stop -"

She paused briefly, letting her hand take back over for her mouth. "I'm not stopping."

"But I want you -"

"Let me take care of you," she said, staring right at him.

He sat up and grabbed her arms, pulling her up to him. Kissing her hard on the mouth, she held onto him as he snaked his hands up her nightdress. His tongue plunged into her mouth as he engulfed her and the taste of her peppermint toothpaste. She was without knickers, though he couldn't think of the last time she slept with any on, which only increased his desire to take her. "Nothing turns me on more than you," he whispered in between gasping for breath. "I can't live without you."

She peeled her nightdress up and over her head, tossing it towards the end of the bed. "It's a good thing I plan on sticking around then."

He rolled them over so that she was on bottom. "Roll over," he whispered, giving her enough room so she could rotate. Hermione did as she was told and Draco pulled her hips up so that she was on her knees. Caressing her bum, he kissed the small of her back as he touched her, excited as how ready she was despite trying to be completely selfless earlier. Propping herself up on her elbows, she gasped as he found her entrance. He was never behind her unless they were in the shower, but this new angle was enough to send Hermione over the edge sooner than she anticipated. She squeezed herself around him with each thrust, gasping as he hit her spot each time. Grabbing her hips, Draco pulled her into him faster as he sped up his pace. "Hermione!" he grunted as he heard her pant.

"Harder," she begged. "Please!"

She didn't have to tell him twice. He began to thrust into her so hard and fast that his movements went from fluid to sloppy, but he couldn't control himself. She screamed as she came, and Draco felt himself crash into her a final time, holding her hips tightly as he rode out his orgasm, pouring into her. He pulled out of her, muttered a cleaning spell, and collapsed next to her. With his toes, he grabbed her nightdress and bent his knee towards him so he could grab it and hand it to her before snagging his boxers. Once they were clothed again, Draco pulled them both under the covers. He wrapped his body around her protectively, kissing her shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere," Hermione reassured him.

He exhaled deeply, relaxing as she nestled her body against his. "Knowing what I have with you, knowing that what I didn't think was possible is…I meant what I said. I can't live without you."

She kissed the arm that held her in his cage of arms and legs. "I refuse to live without you."

As if those were the magic words, Draco hugged her close, his eyes drifting shut. It wasn't long before the two of them drifted into a deep slumber, neither of them sure what tomorrow would bring.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Hey Everyone - Chapter 25 is up :P Again - thanks for all the reviews, and I'm glad that it appears no one has revolted from the previous chapter. _**

**_I still don't have a beta - but I think that was a conscious choice. I like being able to post my chapters as I write them and if I have a beta, I don't know how long it would take for someone to read and then give me comments to edit. I know my chapters aren't perfect, but I certainly don't feel like they are completely distracting to the story. I do reread them often and make edits here and there - it's just hard to catch your own mistakes when the voice you hear in your head when you read is your own. _**

**_If you do catch any mistakes - please just PM me. I definitely appreciate all the catches people have made. You all rock!_**

* * *

><p>Draco woke up first, his arms and legs still tangled around Hermione. He loosened his grip on her at some point in the evening, until he heard her cry out from a nightmare. Holding her tightly, he whispered how much he loved her over and over again in her ear until she calmed down, never truly waking. He smelled an intoxicating scent of bacon and eggs drifting through the room, and he only knew of one person that could make breakfast like that. Carefully, he untangled himself from Hermione and pulled the covers up over her. Finding a plain t-shirt in his closet, he threw it on as he quietly walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Lumbering down the back stairs, he saw his mother sitting at the small kitchen table, feeding Albus eggs while Ginny cooked at the stove. James sat at the island, spotting Draco with a mouthful of cheese omelet.<p>

"Finally," James said as soon as he swallowed. "I thought you were going to be asleep forever!"

Ginny turned around, spatula in hand, and stared at Draco. "I told him not to do it," he told her.

"I know," she replied.

He walked towards her and hugged her. "Breakfast, huh?"

"You know I cook when I'm stressed," she said quietly so James couldn't hear, masking her worry with a laugh. "Are you hungry?"

Draco nodded. "But have you eaten?"

"You aren't worrying about me today," Ginny warned, pointing the spatula at him. "I'm not allowing it. Now go sit next to James. I'll have an omelet ready for you in a minute."

He did as he was told, noticing his mother stifling a laugh as she shoveled a baby fork loaded with eggs into Albus' mouth. Settling next to James, Ginny set a cup of black coffee in front of him. "She's in a mood," James whispered.

Draco ruffled his hair. "Don't let her hear you say that," he whispered back.

"I hear everything," Ginny warned as she cracked two eggs into a bowl.

James ate another bite of his eggs, as Draco sipped his coffee. He looked over at his mother, astounded at the ridiculous faces she was making at Albus. "Don't stare," Narcissa said. "I used to do this with you. Of course, you were ill tempered and would throw food instead of eating it. You weren't good like this sweet one is."

"Ill tempered? Draco Malfoy? Shocked, I tell you. Shocked.," Ginny mocked.

"Shut it, Red," Draco snarked. "And don't put mushrooms in that omelet."

She spun around from the stove, pointing at Draco with the spatula. "How long have I been making you breakfast?"

"I don't know - awhile," Draco stammered.

"Going on five years. Have I _ever_ put mushrooms in your omelet in the five years that we've been friends?"

James took a drink of his orange juice. "Told you she was in a mood," he whispered.

He shook his head at Ginny. "I was just making sure."

She narrowed her eyes at him before turning back to the stove. Draco felt guilty that Harry was on assignment - the first assignment since his accident - that he was willing to put up with whatever mood Ginny was going to throw at him. James handed him a piece of bacon from his plate as he shoveled in the last bite of his omelet. "Mum, when is Mister Blaise getting here?"

"Blaise is coming?" Draco asked.

Narcissa nodded. "I owled him a little while ago and asked him to."

"Does that mean Pansy - "

"Nope," Ginny said, sliding his omelet onto a plate. "Lavender had some weird muggle test two weeks ago, and the results came back in Seamus' favor. Apparently, Pansy and Ron have decided to take a little holiday to 'celebrate'."

"Like a party?" James asked enthusiastically. "Is Uncle Ron going to invite me to his party?"

Draco took a gulp of his coffee to keep himself from laughing as Ginny handed him his omelet. "Not like a party, sweetie," Ginny said, taking James' empty plate.

The little boy's shoulders dropped dejectedly. "That's not very fun."

"Such is life," Ginny said, lightly teasing as she charmed the dishes in the sink to clean and put themselves away. "Why don't you go outside and play for a bit. Aunt Hermione is still sleeping - and we don't want to wake her up."

James looked at his mother and huffed. "By myself?"

"We'll send Blaise outside when he gets here," Ginny promised. "Mummy needs to talk to Uncle Draco."

"Ok," James replied. Draco hoisted him off of the stool and onto the ground. He ran off towards the back door, stopping to give Albus a kiss on the cheek before leaving the kitchen.

Narcissa cleaned up the baby and hoisted him from his high chair. Albus still napped twice a day, and with a full belly, Draco knew it wasn't going to take long before he was snoozing the rest of his morning away. His little fists rubbed his eyes as Ginny prepared a bottle. He finished up his omelet, which was delicious as always, and added his plate to the sink. He took the bottle from Ginny and turned her back around to the stove. "Make yourself some breakfast," he instructed. "I can put Albus down."

Ginny huffed. "I'm not hungry. I'm too nervous."

"Eat," Draco repeated, giving her shoulders a squeeze. "If you don't make yourself something _I__'__ll_ make you something and we both know it won't be nearly as good." Letting go, he made his way towards his mother, Albus grabbing for the bottle in Draco's hands. "Come here, kiddo," he said, putting Albus in a cradle hold. His little hands liked to hold his bottle now, though it required a little bit of assistance when it was full. Slowly, Draco moved about the room, rocking Albus as he drank, his little eyelids heavier with every sway.

Blaise popped through the floo unannounced, his nose leading him to the kitchen where he found everyone. "Is it true?" he gawked.

"Apparently," Draco scoffed.

"Holy fu - wait. Where's Mini-Potter?"

"Outside," Ginny replied.

"Holy fucking shit, mate!" Blaise exclaimed. "I mean, what the bloody fuck was the man thinking?"

"Wait a little bit and you can ask him yourself," Narcissa coolly replied. The clock in the hallway chimed, ringing through the house with its ten chimes. "Does Hermione usually sleep this late?"

Draco shook his head no, setting the half empty bottle on the counter as he went to burp a sleepy Albus a final time. "I don't think she slept all that well last night."

Ginny took a drink of her orange juice. "Is she ok?"

"No, but I think she was too worried about me last night to show it." Albus' body was heavy and limp as he lightly snored. Draco moved him from his shoulder back to a cradle hold, patting his bum slightly as he continued to softly rock. "I don't understand how this is even happening," he groused, his voice slightly above a whisper.

Ginny peered at the sleeping baby, brushing a hand over his hair as Draco stood next to her. "He's probably asleep enough that you can lay him down upstairs." The true test of how asleep Ginny's kids were, Draco learned, was if you picked up their arm and it plummeted, they were down and out. Picking up his little hand, he let it go and sure enough, it fell with a tiny thud. "Blaise - my oldest was requesting your presence earlier."

Blaise looked shocked. "Really? Does that mean he finally likes me?"

Narcissa laughed. "Is your self-esteem hinging on the fate of a four-year-old acceptance you?"

"Maybe," Blaise retorted, half serious. "I take it mum's the word around the kid?"

Ginny nodded. "I'd like to explain as little to him as possible, please. And if you could occupy him when Harry returns, I would really appreciate it."

He gave her a mock salute. "Mini-Potter duty. Got it."

"He's out back," Ginny replied.

"Is that safe?" Blaise asked.

"He's fine, Ginny reassured him.

Blaise headed out back, the sound of James' screeching his name in excitement as the back door shut making everyone else laugh. Draco excused himself so he could go upstairs to lay Albus down in the playroom crib and check on Hermione. Once Albus was settled, he placed a thin blanket over him and stared at the baby as he slept. He remembered how Harry mocked him when he created the playroom with the crib, and how Ginny smacked him upside the head as she recognized the gesture he was trying to make when James was just a baby.

With the muggle monitor in hand - Draco made his way down the hall to his room. As he quietly made his way inside, he saw the bed made and the room completely tidy. He put the monitor on the dresser before walking through the room and into the bathroom, where he found Hermione surrounded by suds in the tub. A rolled up towel was nestled behind her neck as a pillow as she soaked in the water. She didn't even bother opening her eyes as she spoke. "Hi."

"Hi," Draco replied. He sat down on the carpeted steps that led the bedroom into the bathroom. "You get any sleep?"

"Kind of," she replied. Rolling her head towards him, she opened her eyes. "Ginny feed you?"

He nodded. "Blaise is here too…entertaining James out back. How long have you been awake?"

"Half hour, maybe."

"You don't have to meet him, you know," Draco said suddenly. "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to."

She sat up a bit in the tub, hugging her knees to her chest as she stared. "I don't know what I'm going to do," she honestly replied. I don't know what I want to do, really." She saw panic briefly cross his face. "About meeting him," she quickly reassured him. "I already told you - I'm not leaving."

He clapped a hand to his chest. "I was about to panic."

"I noticed."

Draco sighed. "I don't even know what I'm going to say."

Hermione let out a laugh as she pulled the drain with her toes. She ran some more water to rinse the suds away from her as Draco fetched her a towel. Standing, she lifted her arms as Draco wrapped the towel around her. "I think…" she said, playfully flicking the end of his nose. "That you're not going to have to worry about saying much. I think your mother is going to have that covered."

He held a hand to steady Hermione as she climbed out of the tub. "You're probably right."

"I usually am," she teased. Facing him, she wrapped her damp arms around him and looked up as he peered down at her. "Tell me what you want me to do," she said. "I don't know if I can make a decision. If you want me down there with you, I will stand by you."

"I feel selfish if I ask you to stand by me," Draco said, slightly embarrassed by his admission.

"It is selfish," Hermione said. "But you get to be selfish today. We can worry about me tomorrow."

"But you don't want to be here when he arrives."

"You don't want to be here either," Hermione replied.

Draco sighed. "This is hardly a productive conversation, Granger."

Hermione disappeared into the closet, laughing. All she could do was laugh at the absurdity that the past and next twenty-four hours were because if she didn't laugh, she'd lose her mind. It didn't take her long to choose her outfit. By the time she reemerged in a cheery lime green sundress, she found Draco perched on the edge of the tub, still in his boxers and t-shirt. "Is this appropriate to meet your father in?"

"It's inappropriate to see Blaise in," he teased, trying to lighten the tension as it was clear she made her decision.

"I could be dressed like a nun and you'd deem it inappropriate if Blaise were in the house," she replied, her hands on her hips.

"You look gorgeous," Draco said, speaking softly. "You always look gorgeous."

"Let's not get too carried away - my face isn't even on yet," she joked. "You however, need to get dressed."

"Probably."

He passed Hermione, giving her hand a quick squeeze before letting her go. He wasn't really sure what to wear, though after several minutes, he realized that he wasn't out to impress a man who had been secluded like a coward for three years. A pair of khaki slacks and a black polo was his final choice. By the time he came into the bathroom, Hermione was finished with her makeup and putting the finishing touches on her hair. She watched him through the reflection as he scowled.

"I haven't seen that look since school," Hermione remarked with a pointed stare.

"Sorry," he said, the scowl fading slightly. He charmed his arm to hide his dark mark and sighed.

Her hair finished, she spun around on the vanity stool and hopped to her feet. She gave him a coy smile before leaping into him, laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Stop scowling," she instructed.

"I don't even understand how you aren't flipping your shit right now," Draco replied, holding onto her. "You're freaking me out by not freaking out."

"Just let me worry about you right now, ok?" she asked. Hermione knew she was running on pure Gryffindor adrenaline from the moment she woke. The only unfortunate thing about it was that she didn't know when it would run out. She left him in the bathroom to finish getting ready, grabbing the monitor off of the dresser as she made her way downstairs. Hermione saw Ginny and Narcissa staring out the back door window, holding in their laughter at what Hermione could only determine was Blaise and James. "Do I even want to know?"

Ginny and Narcissa turned and looked at Hermione. "They're playing 'Simon Says,' or well, James is teaching Blaise how to play," Ginny said. "Come watch - it'll be the best part of your day."

Sure enough, watching Blaise hop around on one foot doing everything James said until he shrieked with glee that Blaise had to start over because James didn't say 'Simon Says' was hysterical. Blaise had been putting in extra hours trying to get on James' good side, and it seemed to be working. Of course, what Blaise didn't know was that Ginny and Hermione had a talk with James a week or so ago, letting him know that Blaise was a good guy, and that his Uncle Draco wouldn't have him around if he wasn't. Neither Ginny nor Hermione however, informed Blaise of the conversation, because as it turned out - watching a grown man try to impress a four-year-old was too entertaining.

"Who taught him that game?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Harry," Ginny grinned. "Some game he played in primary school. Muggles have the weirdest games."

Hermione snorted. "I'm sure they'd say the same thing about some of the things you used to do as a child."

"Probably," Ginny replied.

Hermione felt Narcissa grab her hand and lead her away from the door. She let her future mother-in-law take a good look at her before she leaned in to kiss Hermione on the cheek. "Are you doing alright?"

"I'm good," Hermione nervously replied. "Not great, obviously, but I can keep it together for Draco."

"I meant what I said yesterday," Narcissa stated. "No matter what happens today, I don't want it to change the way you feel about Draco."

She smiled. "I've already promised him I'm not going anywhere."

The sound of the floo popping froze both Narcissa and Hermione in place. Ginny whipped her head around at the sound, and pushed herself between Hermione and Narcissa as Harry appeared in the kitchen wearing his black and silver auror robes. "Oh thank heavens," Ginny exclaimed, throwing herself at Harry as he caught her, hugging her tight.

He shushed Ginny quietly. "You worry too much," he said, kissing her cheek.

"I worry just the right amount," Ginny scolded.

"Of course you do," he placated, kissing her on the lips. He looked at Hermione and Narcissa. "Where's Draco."

Before either could answer, Draco appeared in the kitchen. "Where is he?"

Harry cleared his throat as Ginny let go of his body, but kept a firm hold on his hand. "They gave me a ten minute head start. I thought I'd come, get some things settled first."

"So he's coming," Narcissa flatly spoke.

Harry nodded, looking at Hermione. "Are you staying?"

"Does she need to leave?" Draco interjected, moving to stand next to her.

"I'm not leaving," Hermione stated. She looked at Harry as she grabbed Draco's hand. "I'm not leaving."

"Is he -"

Harry cut Draco off. "He's your father. A bit broken, but he's pretty much how I remembered him." He could hear James laughing as he saw Blaise chasing him in the background. "Should we take the kids -"

"Albus is napping, and Blaise is handling James," Ginny said.

The adults congregated into the living room, waiting anxiously for Kingsley's arrival. Harry told them of what they found - Lucius living in the safe house that he shouldn't retreat back to, as it was practically in shambles upon their arrival. He told him that Lucius looked a bit gaunter than they would remember, but that overall he was fine. Narcissa sat in the wingback chair, straight as an arrow with her hands resting properly in her lap. Ginny and Harry sat together on the couch, while Draco retreated to his spot against the wall from the previous night. Hermione stood next to him, her fingers intertwined with his as they listened to Harry. "I honestly think he didn't know how to survive post-war," Harry stated. "I think he wished he would have died, but he didn't, and he didn't know how to be without someone - Voldermort - dictating his every move."

Draco sneered. "What a load of shit."

"I'm not saying what he did was excusable," Harry countered. "But it made sense in a way. Voldermort's existence dictated most of my actions the moment I came to Hogwarts. I'd be lying if I said that acclimating to a life where I didn't have to worry was easy. Ginny can vouch for that."

"Are you seriously defending him right now?" Draco asked appallingly.

"I'm not defending him," Harry said. "I'm just saying there's a bit of logic, regardless how cowardly his actions were, to his train of thought."

Draco went to make a retort, but the sound of the floo stopped him. Lucius appeared first, a bit disoriented by his surroundings followed by Kingsley, slightly adjusting his blue cap on his head. He sharply inhaled as Hermione put a death grip on his hand. His hair was longer than he remembered, in desperate need of a haircut. His clothes were filthy. But it wasn't enough for Draco to feel sorry for him. He watched his mother stand up from the chair so that she was toe to toe with the man who deceived her - the man who despite every heinous flaw and every heinous thing he did to her and to his only child had her crying and mourning for nearly a year after his 'death'.

His father had his face wrenched, almost in anticipation of the smack he was waiting to receive from his wife. Draco waited to see if his mother would strike him - knowing it was the least of what he deserved.

"What were you possibly thinking, Lucius!" she suddenly shrieked. "What in the name of all that is magic could you have been thinking when you pulled this bloody stunt!"

Draco watched his father swallow hard. "I…I…I"

And that's when she hit him across the face, causing everyone in the room to wince. "After all you put me though - put your _child_ through!" she exclaimed. "After all of that - you thought you could just abandon us!"

"Cissa," his father whispered hoarsely, using her pet name. "Cissa I -"

"Why would you do this!" she yelled, pounding her fists into his chest. Draco let her have a good go of it for a minute before rushing over to his mother, wrapping his arms around her from behind to subdue her flailing arms. "You abandoned the family you _refused_ to save when you had the chance," his mother lamented.

"My son wanted nothing to do with me," Lucius managed to speak. "I was scorned everywhere I went. I only got pity from you when you thought I was sick. I thought you would be better off. Both of you - without me."

"At least your selfishness stayed in tact," Draco spat, letting his mother go. "If you had any bloody dignity - you would have found a way to fix things instead of faking your own goddamn death. Did you honestly think no one would find out?"

Lucius sighed. "It was a foolish thought, I'll admit."

"You're bloody fucking right it was!" Draco bellowed.

"Draco," Hermione said, hoping that by saying his name that it would calm him down. He looked back her as she spoke to him by saying nothing.

Lucius looked and saw the girl, taking a minute before registering whom it was. "Miss Granger?"

"Don't speak to her," Draco said, snapping his attention back to his father.

"Draco," Hermione said again, walking away from the safety she'd found against the wall. She looked at Lucius, and as angry as was for Draco and his mother, she couldn't help but look at him and feel sorry - though he didn't deserve her sympathy. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

She couldn't help but kind of enjoy the look of puzzlement on the man's face. "I'd ask what you are doing here," Lucius said. "But judging by the look on my son's face as I speak to you, I believe that it's quite clear."

"She is marrying your son," Narcissa stated. "Think twice about ruining it and I promise you won't be faking your next death."

Lucius' look of shock didn't go unnoticed. Draco found himself standing between his mother and Hermione. "I see," Lucius finally spoke. "Well, son, I find your choice…interesting.

"Shove off, old man," Draco sneered.

"I meant it with no disrespect," Lucius tried to clarify.

"Right," Draco retorted hotly.

"Draco," Narcissa lightly scolded. "Watch your tone."

He barked out a laugh. "I will do no such thing, Mother."

"Draco," Hermione said, reaching for his hand as she held onto it with both of hers. "Do as your mother says, please."

Kingsley cleared his voice as the back door opened and shut with a thud. They could hear Blaise asking James to stop running but it was evident James wasn't listening. The little one skidded to a stop as he walked into the living room, confused by all the people. Blaise was right behind him, holding his hands up to Ginny. "I tried."

James recognized his dad was wearing his work robes and a look of panic struck his small features. "Mummy says you don't wear those anymore because you don't catch bad guys anymore. Why are you wearing them? Did you get hurt?"

"Daddy had to wear them for just a minute today," Harry said. He stood to his feet and James ran towards him, allowing his father to scoop him up. "Nothing bad happened. See?"

James unzipped the top of Harry's auror robes and looked inside them, inspecting as best as he could. "You didn't catch on fire!" he exclaimed.

"Of course I didn't," Harry replied. "That was an accident, remember?"

James nodded. He looked around and saw Kingsley and Lucius - a man he rarely saw and a man he had never seen before. "You look like Uncle Draco," he said to Lucius.

"You look like your father," Lucius replied, evenly.

James beamed as if there was no better compliment. "Mister Blaise calls me Mini-Potter." He looked over at Kingsley, who gave the boy a wink. "Can I please wear your funny hat?" he asked.

"James Sirius Potter!" Ginny admonished. "Where are your manners?"

He looked at his mother. "I said please…"

Kingsley chuckled, removing his hat and plopping it on top of James' head. "It's called a Kofia," he said.

"Cool," James said, looking up at the oversized hat on his head. "Look Mummy!"

Ginny shook her head at her son, stifling a laugh. "I see, sweetheart. Very stylish."

The room filled with awkward silence again, no one knowing what to say now that James was in the room. However, they couldn't all continue to stand there all day. Hermione stepped forward, still holding Draco's hand with both of hers. "If you would like," she said, speaking directly to Lucius. "I can take you upstairs. You might like a proper shower."

Lucius gave a small nod. "I would appreciate that, Miss Granger."

Draco turned to look at Hermione but before he could speak, she reached a hand up to his cheek and stood on her toes to give him a soft, lingering kiss. Brushing her lip stain away from his lips with her thumb, she retreated off her toes and squeezed his hand with the one still clasped with his. "Why don't you help Harry and Ginny get the kids and their belongings together. I'm sure after this morning they would enjoy a nice quiet afternoon at home," she said quietly. "We have lots to sort out."

Unable to respond, Draco squeezed her hand as he locked eyes with Hermione.

"Uncle Draco?" Draco looked over to James who was holding his arms out to him. Taking him, Draco straightened out the Kofia on James' head. "You look sad."

Draco pasted a smile on his face. "How could I possibly be sad if you're here?"

"I don't know!" James exclaimed, laughing as Draco tickled his belly. "Will you push me on the swing? Mister Blaise doesn't do it as good as you."

"Hey!" Blaise exclaimed.

"He doesn't push me high. He thinks I'll fall out and that if I do, Mummy will hex him." James said, rather unimpressively in Blaise's direction.

"A perfectly logical explanation if you ask me," Blaise said defensively.

Draco laughed. "Come on," he said, using James as his escape. "Let's go show Mister Blaise how to properly play on a swing."

Hermione and Narcissa couldn't help but stare at Lucius as he watched his son with James. It was if he was completely perplexed by the sight. Then again, from what Hermione knew, Lucius probably witnessed more doting out of Draco in those few minutes than Lucius ever managed to muster throughout Draco's lifetime. Ginny excused herself to go fetch Albus, and Harry went to speak to Kingsley in the other room. Narcissa stared at her husband, who had suddenly taken an interest in the hardwood floors.

"I can't believe you let me believe you were dead," Narcissa said, her voice cracking with each word.

"Mother," Hermione said, placing her hands on Narcissa's shoulder. "Why don't you go show your husband the guest room at the top of the stairs. He can use the attached bathroom there. I'll go see if I can find something for him to change into."

"Mr. Potter was supposed to have brought a suitcase of my things," Lucius interjected.

"Ok," Hermione replied. "I'm sure it's here somewhere. I'll find it and send it up."

"Miss Granger," Lucius said, speaking cautiously. "You have no…reason to be civil to me."

She crossed her arms against her chest. "You're right, I don't. But your son has enough hostility for the both of us right now. Any civility I have towards you is only for his benefit."

Lucius nodded. "Of course, Miss Granger."

Hermione watched as Narcissa led Lucius across the foyer and up the stairs. Watching, she couldn't help but tear up slightly as Narcissa wrapped an arm around her husband's waist as she helped him up each step. Despite being furious at her husband, Hermione could see that deep down, Narcissa was scared and worried about Lucius, and despite everything, they were married - for better or worse.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand the purpose of a swing."<p>

Draco sat in the grass and rolled his eyes as Blaise stood on top of the tire swing as it slowly swayed back and forth. "It's a swing. Not Ancient Runes. There's no purpose. Some people think it's just fun."

"Do you think it's fun?"

"I think it's boring as fuck. James, on the other hand, would swing all day if someone would stand there to push him."

Blaise laughed, using the momentum of his body to increase the sway of the swing. "Another score for the childhood that wasn't."

Draco picked at the grass. "I cannot believe that asshole faked his own death. I can't believe he had the audacity to pull such a stunt!"

"I can," Blaise said with a snort. "You go off to a muggle university - which I'm sure was enough to make him lose his mind but he couldn't say anything because he'd lost all authority to do so. Your mother - furious at him for not protecting you from taking the Dark Mark…your father has always been a prideful man, Draco. Voldermort essentially stripped him naked in the public square and then abandoned him."

"Why are you and Potter defending him?" Draco asked. "I don't understand it!"

Blaise hopped off the swing and landed next to Draco. "I'm not defending him. What your dad did was a dick move. My mother would have killed him on the spot if that had been her husband."

"But that's her thing, isn't it?" Draco snarked.

"Touché." Blaise replied. "What I'm saying is that your father was apparently too cowardly to kill himself and too cowardly to stick around. So he chose door number three."

Draco sighed, lying so he was completely flat on his back in the grass. He glanced at the watch on his wrist. "He and my mother have been upstairs for nearly two hours. What in the hell could they be doing?"

"You probably don't want to know," Blaise teased. Draco swiftly lifted one of his feet and gave Blaise a punch in the leg with his foot, knocking him over. "Fuckin' hell I was only kidding!"

"You really weren't," Draco complained.

"I know," Blaise said, laughing as he stayed on the ground, sitting upright. "I think what pisses you off the most is that you've spent the past four years getting back into everyone's good graces the hard way, but most importantly the right way. Now it turns up that he isn't really dead and you're going to once again be associated with one of the Dark Lord's closest confidants. It's guilt by association."

Draco sighed, pounding a fist into the ground. "Is it too much to ask to move forward? Am I going to have to continuously pay for my mistakes? His mistakes?"

Blaise ran a hand over the grass, plucking a few blades out as if he'd never been that close to it before. "You have a respectable job in the Ministry. The Minister of Magic considers you to be someone he can confide in. Harry fucking Potter is one of your best mates, and you're about to marry Hermione Granger. You are moving forward. The only person that can hold you back is you."

"I guess," Draco said.

"Speaking of – where is your fiancée?"

As if on cue, a loud sound of books crashing to the floor from the open window on the third floor echoed, followed by an airily hissed _well,__damn__it!_ "She's in the study," Draco said. "Rearranging books."

Blaise gave Draco a funny look. "Should I ask why?"

Draco shrugged. "It's what she does. She reorganizes when something is bothering her, though I wouldn't be shocked if she reorganized my books this time too."

Blaise laughed. "Five years ago, you would have taken someone's head off for touching your things."

"Five years ago, I was an asshole."

"See – progress," Blaise stated. "If your father knew what was good for him, he'd embrace the hell out of Granger's presence for the sake of restoring his own name." He jumped to his feet and moved towards the house, tilting his head up towards the open window. "Hey Granger!" he shouted.

Seconds later, Hermione appeared at the window with a look of complete irritation on her face. "Can I help you, Mister Zabini?"

"Just making sure you weren't under a stack of books!" he shouted, smirking. "Though if you were, I'd save you."

Hermione braced her hands on the windowsill as she looked down at Blaise, shaking her head at the cocky grin on his face. She noticed Draco flat in the grass and grew concerned. "Why is Draco on the ground?"

"He's pondering life's big questions," Blaise replied.

"Sweetheart!" Hermione called out to him. "You do realize that in midst of the grass there is dirt, right?"

That reminder was enough to get Draco back up right, brushing his pants and shirt off as he stood to his feet. He looked up and saw a bemused look on her face. "Keep laughing," he mocked. "I'll get you later."

"I count on it," she cheekily replied.

Draco laughed. "Isn't there some muggle literature story about a man who calls up to his beloved as she stared at from out a window?"

She nodded. "_Romeo__&__Juliet_. It's a book about two people who fall in love, but their families are mortal enemies."

"Sounds like a complete bore," Blaise said.

"It's a love story!" Hermione exclaimed. "Love stories aren't boring! They're sweet and romantic!"

"I'm still not adding it to my reading list," Blaise retorted. "Unless of course, you want to read it to me."

Draco gave Blaise a good shove. "You ass! I'm standing right here!"

Blaise cackled, smacking his thigh with his hand. "Again - that's what makes it so funny!"

"Are you ever going to stop hitting on my future wife?"

"Not if you keep reacting this way," Blaise honestly replied, a hint of a smirk on his face. "It's the only reason why I do it now."

"Thanks, Blaise," Hermione snarked.

"Don't get me wrong, Granger. I still think you're a hot piece of ass. I just like taking the piss out of Malfoy."

Hermione nodded, stifling a laugh as she saw Draco scowl. "I guess that's acceptable."

She could hear Draco and Blaise bicker lightheartedly as she retreated back to her book reorganizing. Draco wasn't going to be thrilled when she saw her blatantly disobey his request to not touch her books but quite frankly - she needed to do something and between both of their collections, Hermione assumed there were bound to be duplicates. Coupled with her brilliant plan for reorganizing them alphabetically by topic, then subsequently by date published, she figured it would keep her busy enough to avoid a complete nervous breakdown.

Sorting through the books, Hermione couldn't help but realize that she was learning more about Draco, and the similarities they had. Both of them had a lot of the same books on charms and transfiguration, and she couldn't help but laugh as she saw the word "rubbish" etched into the cover of his lone divination book from their days in school. Flipping through the books, she also recognized that they marked them similarly. All of their books had initials inked in the back cover near the lower left corner. There was no real reason to have duplicates of books, so she planned to store the 'extras' in the attic until they decided what to do with them. There was easily a thousand books between the two of them without the duplicates, so by eliminating them, she was only making room for more books - which was how she planned on justifying it to Draco when he made the face after seeing what she'd done.

Though if she were really being honest - if there was ever a moment where she was going to get away with the urge to reorganize his books - today would be the day.

Completely lost in the sorting as she sat in the middle of her stacked books by topic, assuming it would be easier to sort chronologically once they were separated into topics, she didn't realize she was being watched until she heard the sound of a man clearing his throat. Jumping, she smacked a hand to her chest as Hermione saw Lucius, looking slightly apologetic. "Heavens, Mr. Malfoy!" she exclaimed.

"It was not my intention to startle you, Miss Granger," he said very plainly.

He looked better now that he was showered and in a fresh outfit, his long blond hair pulled back low with a black ribbon. Hermione had Jori magically wash all of his things before sending them up to the guest room. Quickly, she jumped to her feet and smoothed out her sundress as she watched him watch her. "Do you need something?"

Lucius shook his head once. "Cissa is still napping, and I wished not to disturb her once I woke up."

She nodded. "I don't think she slept much last night."

"I imagine not," he said, using his cane as more of an aid instead of a scare prop as she suspected when they were younger.

Hermione motioned towards the chair near the door of the study, and watched as he gingerly moved, accepting her offer as he settled into the plush cushions. She could see him eyeing the chaos in the room with a bit of trepidation. "I like to reorganize books. It relaxes me."

"Clearly," Lucius said, his voice still plain. Hermione hadn't heard him speak with the venomous tone she usually associated with the man since his arrival. It was almost as if he was completely hollow, though Hermione wouldn't have been surprised if that was indeed the case. "Cissa speaks very fondly of you. Says you're the best thing that could have happened to our - her son."

She cracked a small smile. "I never thought I'd be saying this - especially to you of all people - but he's the best thing that could have ever happened to me."

Lucius gave her a simple nod, his hands folded on top of his cane that stood between his feet. "I don't mean to detract from your project, Miss Granger. I can leave if you would be more comfortable.

"Right. No. Yes. I mean yes, I should probably get back to this because your son will freak when he sees his study in shambles. But you are more than welcome to sit there and watch if you wish."

"Very well."

Hermione went back to organizing her stacks, glancing at Lucius every now and then out of the corner of her eye. She waited for the meltdown that Hermione thought would happen but it never came. Maybe Draco was right this morning when he said that her not freaking out was freaking him out. Her calm demeanor was starting to unnerve her a bit. But every time she stole a glance at the man who watched her stoically, Hermione realized that just as Draco wasn't the man he was five years ago, it was apparent that the same went for his father. Harry was right - the man looked broken. A meltdown or berating words weren't going to get her anywhere with him. That wasn't to say she wouldn't consider a verbal smack down if she were to be provoked.

She floated stacks of ancient runes books she had chronologically organized to the top of row of the empty bookcases that adorned the wall. She thought she'd feel awkward with him sitting in the same room as her, but after about ten minutes, Hermione didn't feel much of anything. She was working on the massive amount of books on charms when Draco popped into the doorway of the study, leaning in as his hands braced against the doorway.

"You couldn't resist the urge."

Hermione looked at him sheepishly. "If you think about it - it would have to happen sooner or later. We have a lot of the same books."

He strolled into the library, shaking his head as he stumbled upon one of the taller stacks of books. "These all the duplicates?"

She nodded. "I mean, your stuff is about to become my stuff and my stuff is about to become your stuff - we might as well let our books co-habitate."

Draco chuckled. "Fair enough."

"So you aren't mad…"

"You held out nearly a year before reorganizing my books. I'll call that a success." He reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her close for a kiss before she motioned over to the wall where Lucius sat. Turning around, he shook his head in disbelief. "What are you doing?" he asked, his tone of voice shifting. "Where's Mother?"

Hermione lightly nudged him from behind. "She's sleeping," she said, warning him to watch his tone of voice with her own. He looked back at her in disbelief. He couldn't understand why she would allow him to be in the same room with her, alone. Practically reading his mind, she picked a stray blade of grass from the side of his shirt and rubbed it between her fingers. "It's fine," she said quietly. "Your mother is sleeping. Where's Blaise?"

"He said he had to meet up with someone for a bit - but would be back later this evening more than likely."

She raised her brow. "Meet up with someone?"

"Probably a girl," Draco replied. "Though come to think of it, he was a bit evasive. Usually he's forthcoming about his conquests." He turned to face his father, who seemed to retreat in his chair a bit as Draco glared. "Are you staying?"

Lucius cleared his throat. "Excuse me?"

"You. Are you staying. There are a mere handful of people who know about your scam and they can keep this quiet. You can go back to being 'dead' if you'd like."

He shook his head no. "Your mother and I discussed it momentarily. It is her wish that I move back with her to her home."

Draco shook his head. "I'm not comfortable with that."

Lucius inhaled sharply before slowly exhaling. "I expressed to her that you would say as much."

He huffed unimpressively, holding his arms against his chest. Hermione put a hand on Draco's upper arm, standing next to him. "I think what Draco means to say," Hermione clarified, "is that even though Narcissa lives in the country now, it's still within wizard boundaries. I'm sure one word spreads that you're…not dead…that her house would be surrounded with reporters and that makes me a bit uncomfortable as well."

"That wasn't my reason, but we can certainly add it to the list," Draco snapped.

Hermione sighed. "It would probably be best, if it is your intention to stay, that you stay here. A bunch of wizard media isn't going to camp out in Muggle London. It would draw too much attention."

Draco couldn't believe the words that were pouring out of Hermione's mouth. It was like he was in an alternate universe and he was the butt of the world's worst joke. He held up a hand to his father grimacing slightly. "Excuse us for a moment." Taking Hermione by the hand, he lead her out of the office and down the hall to one of the other spare bedrooms on the third floor. Whisking her inside an empty room, he shut the door and whipped a muffalito charm. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Hermione, calm and collected, placed her hands on her hips and stared back at him. "Quite the opposite. I've been thinking about it most of the day. It makes the most sense."

"Why would you of all people want that man in the same house you sleep in?" Draco screeched. "He's a horrible man!"

"Because you were such a poster child for kindness and humanity towards all!" Hermione countered. "And if you haven't noticed - that man is not the same man you knew."

He threw his hands in the air and began to pace. Draco saw her envelope her arms together against her body. This wasn't the Hermione he was prepared for today. He was prepared for a weepy hysterical Hermione. Not one that seemed to invite a man who faked his own death to stay in the same house in the same nonchalant manner that one would use to make a grocery list. "I cannot believe you want him to stay here!"

"I don't want him to stay here," Hermione stated. "Not necessarily. But it's what's best for your mother - and she's the most important person in this scenario right now, is she not?"

That's when it hit him. This version of Hermione was what Harry always referred to as her survivor mode. Her making sure that his needs and his mother's needs were met were the only thing keeping her together at the moment, and that's what Hermione did best. When things were out of sorts, she was the logic that kept the train from derailing. Dropping his defenses, Draco walked over to Hermione and grabbed her hands in his. "I love that you're thinking about my mother right now," he said emphatically. "But I am worried about you."

She nodded. "I know, and I'm worried about me too - but this is for the best. I can handle me later."

"I don't want you to have to handle yourself later," Draco replied.

Hermione squeezed his hands. "This would be different if I was scared of your father. Right now, I am anything but scared of him. I refuse to be scared of an empty shell - and that's what he is."

"I just don't understand why -"

"Draco," Hermione cut him off. "My parents are dead. Yours aren't. Even if my parents were heinous creatures - I'd trade everything to get another day with them. You can be as pissed as you want at your father and if you never want to forgive him that is certainly your right and no one will hold it against you."

He blanched at how bluntly she spoke of her parents. It nearly felt like a punch in the chest. "Hermione…"

"I know, you're worried about me," she said, her voice slightly subdued. "I'm not even saying that I'm completely comfortable with him, obviously, but we have to make the best of this unsavory situation - for the sake of your mother if for no one else."

Draco sighed. "Fine. We will discuss this with Mother when she wakes."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight, inhaling his scent as she buried her face in his chest. "This isn't ideal, but we'll figure it out."

"Is this where I say 'and how are you so sure?' so you can tell me it's because you're brilliant?"

"I mean, I am brilliant," Hermione teased, trying to lighten the mood. "But I'd be lying if I said I was completely sure."

To be honest, Draco wasn't entirely sure either. But if Hermione had that much confidence in her choice, then he would trust her. He was in no place to make any sort of rational decision, and he loved her for recognizing that. Hugging her tight, he dropped a kiss on the top of her forehead. If they managed to survive this in tact - marriage, in Draco's mind, should be a cinch. Either way, both of them realized they were in for a rough couple of weeks.


	26. Chapter 26

_**I'm going to apologize in advance...because my posting may be sporadic over the next two weeks. I have two big papers to finish and then boom. No more graduate school. Which means more time for fanfic writing (insert cheers here!). **_

_**I'm also thinking about writing some other HP fanfic stories (don't worry - I'm not abandoning this story), and I was thinking about taking story idea suggestions from you all. So if you have any - PM me with them. I'm ok with Hermione/Draco (obviously), Harry/Hermione, Ron/Hermione, and Harry/Ginny so...yeah. Consider me open to suggestions**_!

_**As always - your reviews overwhelm me. I have 400+ reviews on a story I literally come up with as I go. It definitely puts an extra skip in my step :P**_

* * *

><p>Narcissa wasn't wild about the request to have all of them living under the same roof, but understood Draco's, well, really Hermione's concerns about her and her recently found husband returning back to the cottage. The house was clearly large enough for them to all co-exist in and aside from the study, Hermione managed to transform the third floor into nearly separate living quarters for Narcissa and Lucius for the time being. When Narcissa asked Draco if this is what he wanted, all he could do was merely shrug and respond with, "It's what Hermione thinks is best." He didn't have a better answer. At least, he didn't have a better answer while in the presence of his father. He couldn't even bring himself to call him father. Any time he spoke to him, it was a straight remark without any kind of declarative as to whom he was directing his voice to. Though he didn't really need to declare who he was speaking to - Lucius was the only one who was spoken to with a tone of voice Hermione hadn't heard since they were children.<p>

Every night, Hermione waited for the nightmares to permeate through her subconscious, but they were nowhere to be found. Not that she was complaining, but she did find it odd. She knew stress was a trigger, and having Lucius Malfoy in the house wasn't exactly the equivalent of frolicking through a field of sunshine and daisies. Hermione had no idea how Draco was getting any sleep with the death grip he held on her at night. It was as if he feared someone was going to steal her away in the middle of the night. For the past week and a half, Hermione woke up with most of Draco's body draped on top of her, his face buried in her neck.

Kingsley encouraged both of them to take some time off of work to readjust, but Draco wouldn't hear any of it. The sheer thought of being trapped in the house all day with his father was in his mind, a disaster waiting to happen. Hermione, on the other hand, was worried about leaving Narcissa alone in the house with Lucius without a buffer of some sorts, so she agreed to take an indefinite amount of time off of work to help get everyone settled. She hoped to use the time off to take care of some wedding planning as a way to keep both her and Narcissa busy as there was still plenty to finish before the big day.

There was still a tight lid on the return of Lucius Malfoy, and after several hot debates between Hermione and Draco, they finally came to the conclusion that a simple press conference within the safety of the Ministry would be best. The world was going to find out sooner or later, and as Hermione said, "it's better we control the information instead of press." Draco knew she was right - Hermione was always right - but it didn't make this situation less of a bitter pill to swallow. There were already rumors as to why Hermione had been absent from the Ministry throughout the week, despite Draco, Harry, and the Minister himself telling those inquiring that planning a wedding - a Malfoy wedding no less – which was in fact, a full time job right up to the big day.

Ginny spent her time at Draco and Hermione's during the day, helping Hermione and Narcissa with wedding things while her children spent time at the Burrow - much to her James' general dismay. They couldn't explain to James who Lucius was until some kind of formal statement was made - James wasn't exactly the world's best secret keeper and lived under the impression that everyone he met was his new friend. Hermione thought that was the beauty of being little, living with the notion that everyone was good because in James' world, he has no reason to believe otherwise.

Standing on the second to the last step in the foyer of the house, Hermione was at eye-level with Draco as he stood on the floor, lifting his head as Hermione cinched the knot of his tie before he had to head off to work. "Dashing," she said, grinning brilliantly as she smoothed her hand down the tie.

"Of course," Draco said with a chuckle.

"You think I lie?"

"No - I know you find me irresistible."

"Oh really?" Hermione replied, setting a hand on her hip. "What could possibly make you think that?"

He nodded. Grabbing her by the waist, he picked her up and spun her around so she was standing on the floor next to him. "The first time you kissed me and then blamed it on the ridiculous excuse of falling rings a bell."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly? You had to bring that up? That was completely embarrassing!"

"Yet it's my favorite story to tell," Draco teased.

Her eyes went wide. "You've _told_ people about that!"

"Just Harry. And George. Blaise too. Ginny knows probably because Harry knows…" Draco trailed off, holding in a laugh as she stood before him looking incredibly unimpressed. "They all thought it was cute - stop making that face."

"I will not stop making this face! That is a humiliating story! I cannot believe you told people!"

Draco shook his head. He leaned and kissed her, her lips not puckering an inch. "When I tell that story - it reminds me how I fell in love with you."

Hermione sighed. "It's still embarrassing."

He kissed her again, her lips reluctantly participating this time. "You're ridiculous."

"You're ridiculous," Hermione countered. "Come eat some breakfast before you leave."

"I'm not hungry," Draco quickly replied.

She shook her head. "That's an unacceptable answer. You're eating breakfast."

He wanted to argue with her, but judging by the tone of her voice, he decided to keep his mouth shut. Grabbing his briefcase, he followed her into the kitchen. She was wearing her black yoga pants and one of his old Slytherin quidditch shirts she'd obviously charmed to fit her so that she wasn't swimming in it. Not that he was complaining. He'd prefer to see her in green over that burgundy and gold any day of the week. In the kitchen, Draco and Hermione found Narcissa and Lucius, sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee. In the week and a half that Lucius had been back, he was starting to appear less gaunt. This could also have to do with Narcissa cooking and shoveling food down his mouth against his will, but it wasn't like Lucius was in much of a position to argue with his wife.

"Good morning, Mother," Draco greeted, smiling before shifting his glance to a stare at his father.

"Good morning, darlings," Narcissa said to both Hermione and Draco. "Jori made us some breakfast - there's plenty left on the stove."

"I'm just going to grab an English muffin," Draco responded. Hermione already had the muffin bag opened, peeling the halves apart and popping them into the toaster for him. He preferred the toaster instead of using magic - he was convinced it came out crispier with the toaster, and that's exactly how he liked it. He leaned against the counter, taking the butter from Hermione as she rooted through the fridge. "If you're looking for that nasty creamer you use in your coffee - it's already out."

Hermione turned and spotted the French vanilla creamer on the counter next to Draco. "It's not nasty - it's delicious!"

"Lucius thinks it's delicious too, don't you?" Narcissa interjected.

He gave Hermione a stiff nod. "It is different. But I like it."

Hermione smiled politely at Lucius. "At least _someone_ here has an appreciation for it other than myself."

Draco rolled his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione as she swatted her hand into his stomach. "With an attitude like that you can butter your own muffin."

"But I like it so much better when you do it, dear," Draco patronized. "Plus - you're the one who practically demanded that I eat breakfast."

She poured him a cup of black coffee and handed it over before pouring herself a cup. "Deal with it," she playfully jabbed, grabbing her creamer and taking a seat at the kitchen island. She saw Narcissa smirking, holding her cup of coffee up to her lips to disguise her amusement while Lucius looked a bit befuddled. "Mr. Malfoy - are you alright?"

"Don't mind him. He's just not used to seeing a woman backtalk the man of the house," Draco stated, retrieving a butter knife from the drawer in front of him.

Hermione smirked. "You might be the man of the house but you certainly aren't the one in charge."

"Yeah. No shit." He looked at her incredulously as she opened her mouth for a bite. "Seriously?"

She nodded. "It looks good."

"Wait. You tell me I have to eat breakfast and now you want to eat it. Unbelievable."

"Whatever," Hermione said, laughing as he reached across the island and gave her half of the muffin. She took a bite, smirking as she chewed. He rebuffed her efforts as she tried to hand it back. "I just wanted a bite," she said.

He shook his head. "Your germs are on it now. You have to eat it."

"My germs are on it?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to remember that later."

Draco stared at her mischievously, shaking his head slightly as he took a drink of his coffee. Narcissa laughed at the two of them as they verbally sparred with one another. Even Lucius managed to let out a quiet chuckle. Finishing his muffin, he washed it down with the rest of his coffee. "What are your plans today?"

"Addressing wedding invitations, bridal shower invitations, and Ginny is coming over so we can discuss the hen night."

"A hen night?"

"The female equivalent of a stag night," Hermione clarified. "From what I hear, Blaise already has your party covered."

"Merlin," Draco muttered. "If Blaise is in charge of the stag night, we'll be divorced before we're married."

Hermione laughed. "Doubtful." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "You better get going."

"Right." He grabbed his briefcase and walked around the counter. Approaching his mother, he kissed her cheek, staring at his father out of the corner of his eye.

When he got to Hermione, she held what was left of the half muffin he gave her in her hand. He leaned into kiss her, before tricking her and stealing the rest of the muffin back in one bite as she shrieked. "Draco Malfoy!" she scolded as he smirked, chewing the bite before swallowing. "You're wicked!"

"Whatever. You love it," he said. He stole a kiss as she pretended to push him away, laughing.

"Go to work!" she giggled. "And don't forget to figure out what time that bloody press conference is on Friday."

Draco gave Hermione a mock salute before heading towards the front door. Sighing contently, Hermione held her coffee in hand as she slipped off of the island stool and took a seat next to Narcissa at the kitchen table. Looking at Lucius, she held her coffee close as she crossed one leg over the other. "Is there anything in particular you need done today? I'm sure if you were interested in some new robes, we could take your measurements and send Jori on an errand run. I also think we should probably make an appointment for you to see a healer after the press announcement - just a check up of sorts."

Lucius cleared his throat, interrupting her as he fidgeted with his own coffee cup. "Miss Granger -"

"Hermione," she said, gently. "Get into the habit. My future children will be awfully confused if their grandfather goes around calling their mother Miss Granger."

"Miss Granger," Lucius repeated, his voice less hoarse than it had been in recent days. "Might I ask, why you care so much? About me, that is, when my own son won't even look at me?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "He's going to take awhile, and I certainly don't plan on rushing him. But in a few months, we're all going to be family. It will all sort itself out in the end."

Hermione felt Narcissa pat her knee lovingly. "See, Lucius," she said. "She is going to be a wonderful addition to our family."

Nodding, Lucius sipped his coffee. "That much is certainly clear, Cissa."

* * *

><p>Despite Hermione's various attempts, Narcissa swatted her away as she charmed the invitations to stuff themselves so she could begin addressing them. They debated back and forth about sending them out, but at the end of the day, they decided to do it all themselves so that nothing about the venue or the location was leaked. Invitations were to be delivered to the guests forty-eight hours before the party in an attempt to keep the wizard media and paparazzi at bay. Though with Lucius back in the picture, all of this effort could very well be wasted. She sat at the piano, her legs crossed underneath her on the bench as her fingers tickled the keys with a light an airy sonata. She watched Lucius as Narcissa handed him an invitation to view.<p>

"We can have them changed so that your name is on them too," Hermione said, plucking the staccato chords while the melody fluttered through the air.

He shook his head no. "That would be too much trouble, Miss Granger."

"Alright," Hermione sang, continuing to play. "You should really call me Hermione, Mr. Malfoy."

"Tell you what," Lucius said. "I'll call you by your first name if you call me by mine."

Her tempo slowed considerable as she pondered his proposal. She didn't think about actually having to call him anything other than Mr. Malfoy. Any time she'd heard his first name, outside of Narcissa, she heard it spoken with venom and rage. His name bore a direct connotation to evil for her for her entire existence in the wizarding world. But she meant what she said earlier - they were all going to be family - one way or the other. "Fine…_Lucius_," she said with a hint of pride as she rose to the challenge.

"I honestly didn't think you would do it," Lucius replied.

Narcissa laughed. "Now would be an excellent time to learn that Hermione Granger is not one to underestimate, Lucius. "She is, after all, the brightest witch of her age."

"I believe I heard that once about you," Lucius commented. "Draco used to complain every year about how you beat him out for top marks in all the classes."

She continued to play, the music a bit softer as the conversation continued. "I studied a lot at Hogwarts…of course, between Ron, Harry, and I, someone had to spend some time in the library."

The floo popped in the next room, and the clumpy pitter-patter Hermione heard coming towards her was unquestionable. "Aunt Hermione!" he exclaimed, running towards her. She lifted him up onto the piano bench and stared at Ginny, shocked that she brought him.

"He refused to stay at the Burrow," Ginny replied. "So Harry had a talk with him…I think we're ok."

James placed his hands on the keys, mimicking Hermione. "Ok," Hermione replied. She looked at James, who was ready to play. "You didn't want to play with Grandma Molly today?"

He shook his head no. "Only babies go to babysitters and I'm not a baby. I'm four and a half."

Ginny sighed. "See what I have to work with? I blame Harry and Draco. If they treated him like a child instead of a miniature adult, I'd have less problems." She sat down next to Narcissa, who handed her the ink well and a quill to begin addressing the invitations. "These are gorgeous, Narcissa," she said. "Harry will be so pleased."

"Why will Harry be pleased?" Hermione asked.

"You haven't seen them?"

"I glanced at them - they're invitations."

Ginny got up and handed Hermione an invitation. "Harry actually took care of these too. The wording, anyway, didn't he, Narcissa?"

"I think Mr. Potter has a untapped skill for planning parties," Narcissa replied. "They're truly darling."

Her eyes scanned through the gold embossed calligraphy, a hand over her heart as she read.

**_With__ each__ believing_**

**_the__ other __to__ be_ **

_**a giver of love**_

**_a__ sharer __of__ sorrow_**

**_a__ bringer__ of __joy_**

**_and __a__ reason __for __life_**

**_On__ behalf__ of_ **

_**the late Doctors, Richard and Jean Granger**_

**_Mister __Harry __Potter_ **

**_along__ with __Miss __Narcissa __Malfoy_ **

_**request the honor of your presence**_

**_at __the__ marriage__ of_**

**_Hermione__ Jean __Granger_**

**_and_**

**_Draco __Lucius __Malfoy_ **

**_Saturday,__October__21__st_ **

**_Six __o__'__clock__ in__ the __Evening_ **

_**The Buckleberry Hotel, Diagon Alley**_

**_Reception__ to__ Immediately __Follow_**

"Aunt Hermione, are you crying?"

She quickly blinked her damp eyes to dry. "Of course not," she said, wrapping an arm around James. "Your daddy is just too sweet sometimes."

"I'm going to be just like him when I get bigger," James declared proudly.

"That's not a bad plan to have," Hermione replied as she handed the invitation back to Ginny. "Your husband is too sentimental for his own good some days."

She smiled. "I think he just wants the day to be as perfect for you as possible. I know your parents meant a great deal to him."

Hermione nodded. "They were incredibly fond of him."

Suddenly, she felt herself becoming incredibly choked up and on the verge of tears again. Not wanting to completely break down in front of everyone, she quietly excused herself, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room as she walked towards the front staircase, all but bolting down the hallway as she reached the top of the stairs. Shutting herself into the room, she leaned against the back of the door, slumping to the grown as her legs gave out from underneath her. It was there that she dissolved into a puddle of tears. She thought she'd made peace with the fact that her parents were gone, but seeing their name on the invitation they would never see and thinking about the day her parents were never going to experience was too much for Hermione. It was if her heart was breaking all over again, her chest stinging with every sharp breath as she sobbed. Hermione couldn't understand how a silly piece of paper could evoke such emotion - deliver such a sharp punch to her fragile soul - but it did, and she had no other way to respond but through sobs.

Hermione cried until there was nothing left in her, ignoring the soft pleas from the other side of the door. Two of them were from Ginny, one of them from Narcissa. She managed to crawl away from the door and into the armchair near the bed, curling up as she clutched a picture of her parents that she took from the nightstand. Cruel and illogical wanting surged through her veins as she cried. She wanted her parents to come back. Lucius came back. Her parents should get to come back. But Lucius pulled off a ruse. Hermione knew her parents were dead. The look on Harry's face when he came back from identifying their remains, which had been magically preserved until the war was over, was forever burned into her memory.

Eventually, Hermione ran out of tears, and her sobs lulled her into a deep sleep, still curled up in the chair. She didn't hear the door open, or know how long she'd been asleep. Hermione did feel the picture being pulled from her hands, which she tried to resist but was too tired. She began to cry again at the feeling of a pair of strong arms scooping her up and moving her to the bed. Cracking an eye open, she saw Draco brushing his hand over her hair. She tried to speak, but instead, her cries dissolved into sobs again. All he could do was curl up behind her and hold her until she was done.

"I - can't - stop - crying," Hermione choked between sobs.

"I can see that," Draco shushed soothingly, rubbing her leg with his hand. "I knew all of this was going to be too much for you."

"Your - father - has - nothing - to - do - with - this."

His hand traveled up her leg and under the Slytherin shirt she was still wearing, caressing her side. "It's not just my father. It's the situation, planning the wedding, the bloody press…all of it together - it's too much."

"It just - isn't - fair," Hermione wailed, clutching onto the arm Draco had wrapped around her.

"I know it isn't," he whispered.

Hermione tried inhaling slowly to calm her sobs down, closing her eyes as Draco's hand against her bare skin soothed her. Her sobs reducing to sniffles, she rolled onto her back, straining to look at Draco as her eyes were exhausted from her tears. "I just miss - my parents. I'm so happy - with everything - but they aren't - here to share - in any of it."

Draco brushed her tears away with his thumbs. He grabbed her hand and placed it over her chest. "They're right there," he promised. "No two parents could have created someone as wonderful, kind, patient, and caring without them being right in there - with you - forever."

She exhaled a heavy sigh, a hand toying with the tie around his neck. A wave of reality crashed over her as she suddenly snapped herself upright. "Draco - what are you even doing home? You should be at work! Your meetings -"

"It's five o'clock, dear," Draco calmly said. "Mother says you've been up there since before lunch."

"Oh my - Ginny - she came to help - we were going to get things planned today!"

"All of which can be done another day," he assured her. "I don't know why any of them downstairs didn't owl for me if you were this upset, but I'll deal with that later."

Hermione shook her head. "They tried to talk to me - I just ignored them…and I guess I fell asleep. Heavens! I'm so embarrassed!"

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," Draco said. "But feel free to feel awful for scaring the hell out of me, because when I came home, I thought something horrible had happened by the look on my mother's face."

She laughed through a sniffle, hoping it was her final one as she felt her nerves finally calm in Draco's presence. Cuddling up next to him, she placed a hand on his face as he leaned in to kiss her. Slowly and passionately, Hermione felt his hands press into her as if he was trying to absorb all of her sorrow. She held onto him as if her life depended on it, thoroughly kissing him until both of them needed to breathe. "I'm exhausted from today," she confessed. "I'm sorry I scared you."

He tucked her short strands of hair back behind her ear. "Can I bring you some dinner?"

She shook her head. "I just…I just want to go back to sleep. Can I?"

Draco kissed her again before crawling off of the bed. He pulled back the blankets and held them open as Hermione crawled into them, stealing Draco's pillow to snuggle up with. "You know Granger, I'm going to want that back later."

"That's fine," she said, yawning. "I'll just use you instead."

He dropped a final kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"Apologize to everyone downstairs for me?"

"Absolutely not. You have nothing to apologize for," he replied. "Go to sleep."

She nodded. "I love you."

* * *

><p>Dinner commenced with awkward silence between Draco and his parents. His mother made a batch of chicken soup, hoping it would serve as comfort food for Hermione if she woke up hungry later. Draco wasn't holding his breath on her waking up until tomorrow. He already sent word off to Kingsley that he would be out the remainder of the week, but would come in for the press conference on Friday afternoon. They had a discussion earlier in the day on how to handle the announcement, and after careful deliberation, Harry and Draco decided it would be more effective and less intrusive if Kingsley made a blanket statement on the situation, directed any and all questions to his office, and that the press instructed to respect both him and Hermione's privacy.<p>

Lucius broke the awkward silence at dinner, speaking to Draco. "Your mother and I were discussing alternative arrangements today. I do not wish to impose on Miss Grang - er, Hermione. She seemed very distraught this afternoon and I do not wish to be the cause of it."

Draco waved his father off, shaking his head. "It wasn't you, and she will insist that you stay so don't bother." He absently stirred his spoon in his bowl of soup. "The wedding is in a little over three months - the closer we get to it, the more it hits her that her parents aren't here."

Narcissa grimaced sadly. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Like what, bring back the dead?" Draco sarcastically asked. "No, Mother, this isn't something either of you can fix. The one person who didn't deserve it paid the ultimate price during the war. Look at the pictures in this house of her parents and Hermione - you won't ever find two people who could adore a child more - especially her father. Listen to Harry talk about her father one day - it's simply extraordinary."

His mother reached a hand out to hold his arm. "Draco - I was only trying to -"

"I know," he said, cutting her off with a sigh. "And I don't mean to get upset with you. I just feel worthless when she is like this because I know I had a part in it." Draco looked at his father, waiting for the older man to make eye contact with him. "I hate hating you," he said. "It makes me ill because her parents are dead while both of you sit here." He looked directly at Lucius. "You. You're supposed to be dead and you aren't. I should feel lucky that you're alive and I don't. I hate you, Father, for making me feel that way. It's fucking maddening."

"Draco -"

"It's fine," Lucius said, cutting Narcissa off. "He's entitled. I spend my days knowing I created this mess. I deserve to hear Draco tell the truth."

Draco sighed. "It's not that I don't want to forgive you for everything. I do. But I'm not ready to, and I honestly don't know if that day is anytime soon."

"I don't expect forgiveness," Lucius stated. "I don't deserve it."

"You're right, you don't," Draco retorted. "But I can't expect forgiveness and acceptance from others if I can't give it to you. It's just going to take time."

Lucius kept his face straight, but Draco could see in his eyes that his father looked somewhat relieved. He felt his mother give a grateful squeeze with the hand on his arm before pulling it away. With some feelings out in the air, the three of them managed to finish dinner, the silence less deafening. After dinner, Draco cleaned up the kitchen and brewed a fresh pot of coffee for his parents when Hermione slinked down the stairs in a fresh pair of clothes with a light jacket over top.

Draco looked at her curiously as she made her way to him, slinging an arm around him. "I can't believe you're awake."

"Me neither," she said. "My eyes are tired, but nothing else is." She looked over at Narcissa and Lucius sitting at the table. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. Truly."

"I don't see anything to be sorry for," Lucius said rather plainly. "Do you, Narcissa?"

"Not at all," chimed Narcissa.

Draco pulled at her jacket a bit. "Going somewhere?" he asked. "At this hour?"

She nodded. "Will you…will you come with me?"

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

She shrugged. "Somewhere I should have gone eleven months ago."

He was still confused, but went to retrieve his coat anyway. Hermione waited for him in the kitchen, watching Lucius stand up with the aid of his cane and slowly meander out of the kitchen, only to return moment later with a thick cream-colored envelope in hand. He held the envelope at the corner, presenting it to her. "You might want to take one of those…for wherever it is you are going."

Before she could think twice, Hermione threw her arms around Lucius and hugged him. Draco stumbled upon the scene, stopping in the midst of fixing the collar on his jacket. He looked at his mother, who appeared to be tearing up a bit as she dabbed the corners of her eye with a napkin. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw his father reciprocate the hug - albeit incredibly awkward and one armed. "It's like I live in the fucking twilight zone," Draco commented.

Hermione laughed, sniffling quickly as she let go. She tucked the envelope away in her jacket and smiled at Lucius. "Thanks," she whispered. Retreating towards Draco, she grabbed his hand and looked at him. "Are you ready?"

As he nodded, Draco felt the uncomfortable tug as they disapperated out of the kitchen and apparated into unrecognizable alley. Still holding Hermione's hand, he followed her as they walked out of the alley and down the street. He could tell they were still in muggle London, but it wasn't until they came upon the Gunnersbury Cemetery that he realized what they were doing.

Squeezing her hand, the two walked through the open gates, Draco letting Hermione lead the way. The two of them walked through rows, glancing at the engraved names with the flowers setting nicely on the sides of the granite stones. Finally, towards the back, there was a glossy black stone with GRANGER etched in an elegant scrawl, underneath it the quote, _it__ is __not __the __length __of __life, __but __the __depth __of __life._

Hermione pulled the envelope out of her jacket and carefully dropped to her knees, setting the envelop next to the flower bouquet that appeared to be a few days old by the bloom of the petals. "Hi Mum…Hi Dad," she said, her voice wavering a bit. "I'm probably the worst daughter seeing how long it's taken me to get here, but I can already tell you have a regular visitor."

Draco stood behind her, his hands buried in the pockets of his jacket as he listened to her talk about her new job and how sorry she was that she didn't come visit when she came back. It never occurred to him to ask her where her parents were buried, or if she'd paid a visit to their grave. Then again, before his own father reappeared, the last time he was near him was the day of his funeral.

"…and I'm getting married to a wonderful man, Draco Malfoy" he heard Hermione say. "I know what you're thinking - and yes, he's the same awful boy I used to complain about every summer but he's different now, and I love him very much. He even gave me your ring, Mum, as my engagement ring and he found out that my magic - it comes from your side. Your family ring is goblin made so when I put it on it fit perfectly! I'm sure if Dad were here he'd say _of__ course __she__'__d __get __it __from__ you_ and he'd be secretly be jealous it didn't come from him. Draco even asked Harry for my hand properly. It was really quite sweet."

"Hey - I asked Arthur too," Draco interjected.

"He asked everyone," Hermione said directly to the stone, giggling. "He was really nervous."

"I wasn't that nervous," Draco replied.

"He was nervous," Hermione whispered. "But I have my dress and it's so gorgeous and I'd tell you more but Draco's standing here and well, it's bad luck. I'll be sure to do a better job of visiting though. I guess I wasn't ready until today. A horrible reason, really, but it's a reason. I'll be sure to bring flowers next time too - I kind of came out here on a whim." She stood up on her feet and brushed the dirt off of her knees. Linking an arm with Draco, she rested her head on his arm and sighed. "Well…it's almost dark out, so we should be going. I just…I love you both. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say that before I left."

Draco kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure they knew."

"I hope so," Hermione said, blinking tears back. "Goodness! I don't even know how there are any tears left in me after today." She stared at her parents' headstone for a final moment before turning away with Draco in tow.

The two of them walked in silence as dusk began to fall. Hermione's favorite part of summer was how long it took for night to fall. "That was a nice quote…on the stone," Draco remarked.

Hermione nodded. "It's by Ralph Waldo Emerson - he was a muggle poet. One of Dad's favorites."

"Waldo?" Draco snarked. "Granger, that was no muggle - that man was a wizard."

"I don't believe there's any evidence that says he's a wizard."

"Granger, his middle name is Waldo. You can only get away with a name that ridiculous if you're a wizard."

Laughing, she shook her head, untangling their arms so he could drape his arm around her shoulders. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

They walked a few more blocks, enjoying the spring breeze together. "Do you have an idea who left the flowers?" asked Draco. "It seems a bit odd."

Hermione smirked. "It doesn't, really. Harry left them."

"Harry? How could you know?"

"Didn't you see the flowers?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah - but I don't get what that has to do with Harry."

"They were lilies."


	27. Chapter 27

**_I'm not dead - though I'm sure some of you were starting to wonder. Once I finished my papers I found myself with a horrendous cold I'm just now starting to shake. Am I in love with this chapter...eh, yes and no, but I will apologize if you find it a bit boring. It's getting closer to the wedding though - so the hen/stag night is coming up in the next chapters, then of course the WEDDING, and from there I'll figure out if I should keep it all in one story or break off the wedding and everything after into a sequel. I'm thinking of also writing a H/Hr fic next, only to get them out of my system because I nearly went there in the first three drafts of this chapter and then I started screaming at myself to stop it. _**

**_So with that said...hopefully you've not lost hope in me yet and enjoy!_**

**_PS: In the previous chapter - I know some of you missed it so I'm sorry it wasn't clarified better - the envelope Hermione took to her parents grave from Lucius was a wedding invitation  
><em>**

* * *

><p>The press conference on Friday wasn't so much of a press conference as it was a statement by the Minister with Draco, Hermione, and Harry standing off to the side. The moment Kingsley Shacklebolt announced that Lucius Malfoy was in fact alive, the reporters and photographers froze – stunned by the news – until an overflowing dam of questioning broke. The questions were all inaudible as everyone shouted over one another, and it wasn't until Kingsley's deep voice boomed through the atrium of the Ministry with the aid of his wand that everyone quieted down.<p>

"I am only saying this once, so I implore you all to listen," Kingsley stated. "Lucius Malfoy is in fact – alive. He was discovered after information obtained during the raid several months back led us to believe that he faked his own death. Mister Malfoy was not a part of nor did he organize the gathering of Death Eaters that our aurors were sent to apprehend. I repeat – Mister Malfoy had no part in that meeting. Mister Malfoy is not being charged with anything. Faking one's own death isn't a crime in the wizard world – just merely frowned upon. His reasons for hiding are personal, and will not be discussed. Out of concern for the safety of both Mister Malfoy and his family, aurors are being assigned to protect them indefinitely."

"Mister Minister!" a reporter from_ The __Daily __Prophet_ exclaimed. "Are you saying Mister Malfoy is a reformed death eater?"

Kingsley's face stayed stoic. "I believe he has no desire to revive any of Voldermort's followers. I believe we all had our own demons to face after the war, and while I don't condone Lucius Malfoy's methods, I do not believe that Mister Malfoy or his family deserve to have their privacy infringed upon."

"Is this going to impact the wedding?" another reporter asked.

Kingsley looked over at Hermione and Draco, who had their arms linked together, and gave them a wink before turning back to the reporters. "I think it's safe to say the wedding will happen as planned."

"This isn't all that horrible," Hermione mumbled under her breath so that only Draco could hear as Kingsley continued the press conference.

Draco subtly shook his head. "It could be worse," he replied under his breath.

"…is anyone going to comment on the elephant in the room – the fact that a beloved member of the Golden Trio future father-in-law is the _same_ man who allowed his own sister-in-law to brutally torture Miss Granger with the cruciatus curse in his own home?" asked a female reporter from _Wizard __Weekly_ in a snooty voice.

"And it just got worse," Draco groaned as Harry took over the podium from Kingsley before the Minister could argue.

"I don't know where you got your information," Harry sternly spoke, "but neither the accounts of Miss Granger nor the accounts of me during our time in the war have ever been made public. Continue with that line of questioning and I will have you charged with slander."

The female reporter mockingly laughed. "Your account and Miss Granger's account may not have been made public, but everyone knows that Mister Weasley has been open and vocal about the Golden Trio and their 'adventures' for quite some time."

"I wouldn't take anything Ronald Weasley says with more than a grain of salt," Harry curtly replied. "Reporting on speculation is nothing but reporting trash and if that's what you're in the business off, I will be sure to see that the press office revokes your credentials and bars you and anyone else from your horrendous magazine for further announcements from this Ministry – are we clear?"

The woman smiled out of spite before replying. "Crystal."

The press conference remained uneventful after that. While most wanted to see visual proof that Lucius Malfoy was back, Kingsley said that they would all see him when he was ready to be out in public, all the while stressing that the privacy of the elder Malfoy, as well as his two valued Ministry employees was to be respected at all times.

The next day, most reports in the printed papers were positive towards Draco and Hermione, all of them commenting on how difficult a transition it must be – especially for Draco. Draco wasn't expecting any of the reports to be fair to him, but the more he read, the more he realized that others were truly recognizing his efforts to become a better person, and that he needed to have a little more faith in what people thought of him as a person now, instead of assuming the worst. _Wizard __Weekly_, however, printed an entirely different story, and it wasn't one that was going to go over well with Harry or Hermione. Draco knew it was rubbish as he skimmed the article, but it still hit a nerve when it shouldn't have.

Harry, Ginny, and the boys came over to Draco and Hermione's that Saturday afternoon, James chomping at the bit to show off his new kid sized quidditch quaffle to Draco. Ginny looked a bit worse for the wear as she handed Albus off to Narcissa – blaming it on Albus and his never ending bouts of teething but Draco could tell she'd been crying that morning.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked Draco as they congregated in the kitchen like always.

"Upstairs in bed," he replied. "She woke up with some kind of head cold. She sounds awful, but I'm sure she'll be down in a bit."

"But she's awake," Ginny said.

With a nod, Draco watched Ginny disappear up the back staircase. He looked over to Harry, who shrugged in defeat. "So she read the article."

Harry nodded. "I don't know how many ways I can tell her nothing happened. Though as promised – I had the magazine's press credentials revoked."

"What did you revoke?" James asked, piping in to make his presence know.

"Nothing," Draco and Harry chimed together.

James huffed, not wanting to be out of the know. Lucius entered the kitchen, using his cane in one hand and holding a book in the other. He peered down at James who looked up at him curiously. "I remember you," James said to Lucius. "My daddy says you're Uncle Draco's daddy."

Lucius wasn't sure what to make of James, the evidence written all over his face as he had no idea how to interact with a precocious child like the one before him. "I am Draco's father, yes," he finally said.

"Why do you gots a cane?"

"Because I do."

"Did you hurt your leg?"

"Not really."

"Then why do you use it?"

"My child, do you always ask this many questions?"

"Yes," James stated.

Harry stepped over to James, bracing his hands on his son's shoulders. "My apologies, Mister Malfoy," he said. "James…you cannot just ask people you've just met so many questions. It's overwhelming."

James looked up at his father. "But how does anyone ever know anything if they don't ask questions?"

Draco and Harry laughed. "They usually just find out when they're supposed to," Draco replied.

James frowned. "Well, I don't like to wait."

"We know," said Draco. He took the small quaffle out of James' hand and marveled at the size of it before handing it back. "You want to go throw this outside?"

Pumping his small fist in the air, James ran towards the patio door and Harry followed. Draco looked back at Lucius, who was still staring at the small child. "He grows on you," Draco said. "You should come read your book outside."

"Yes," Narcissa said, reappearing with a large blanket over one arm while holding Albus on her other hip. "We're going to go out and enjoy the nice day. Join us."

His wife's response was more of a request than Draco's, forcing Lucius to follow his wife's command and followed them outside. Lucius found himself a patio chair relatively in the shade of the morning sun while Narcissa found a nice spot in the shade and with the help of her wand, spread out the blanket for her and Albus to sit on while they watched Harry, Draco, and James play. Albus was much more reserved than James was as the baby began to show his personality. While James always needed to do something, Albus seemed content just to watch and observe.

With the quaffle in hand, James chucked it to Draco, who lightly lobbed it back at him. "Uncle Draco – have you ever seen a shark? Like a real shark."

Draco shook his head no. "Have you ever seen a real shark?"

"No. Just on the telly," James said, rather pathetically as if his life had been completely meaningless because he'd never seen one in person. "Hey Mister Malfoy!" he shouted.

Lucius looked up from his book, his lips pressed in a perturbed manner. "Yes?"

"Have _you_ ever seen a real shark?"

Draco could see how absurd his father found the question by the look on his face, though oblivious to James. "Why would you think that I would have ever seen a real shark?"

James caught the quaffle thrown to him by Harry. "I don't know," he said with a shrug. "Cause you're old…and if you're old, it means you've been around longer than me, and that means you might have seen a real shark. I'm only four and a half, you know."

"Yeah," Draco chimed in, much to his own father's chagrin. "He's only four and a half."

"Just so we're clear, I'm only responsible for the small one," Harry jokingly reminded Lucius.

James threw the quaffle back to Draco. "I was watching this show on the telly with Uncle George the other day," he continued, speaking directly to Lucius who by now had given up reading as the book was resting on the patio table. "And it was all about sharks and did you know, Mister Malfoy, that if a shark and a person swim together, the shark could get hungry and then…" his face got really serious as he walked a bit closer to Lucius, forgetting he was in the middle of playing catch. "The shark _eats_ the persons arm," he finished, whispering loudly.

Narcissa made a horrendous face. "James, that is positively dreadful! Your Uncle George let you watch that?"

James nodded. "Uncle George says it builds character."

Harry groaned. "Remind me to tell Uncle George that after his sister jams a foot straight up his –"

"Anyway," James cut off his father. "Did you know, Mister Malfoy, that if a shark and a human swim together and the shark bites the human's arm off, the human doesn't get the arm back?"

Lucius blinked a few times as if it was going to keep his lips from curling upwards slightly in amusement. "I'd imagine if a shark ate an arm, that the person would in fact not get the arm back."

"Exactly!" James exclaimed. "And Mister Malfoy – did you know that if a shark and a human swim together and the shark bites off the human's arm off, the human doesn't get the arm back _but_ muggles can make you a _toy_ arm. That's what I saw on the telly, anyway. But I don't think you can do a lot with a toy arm…cause it's not real. You couldn't catch with it. Uncle George says though that it could be a pretty good beater baton in quidditch though. I think Uncle George is right too. He's super smart like that."

By the end of James' story, both Harry and Draco were howling, and even Narcissa was laughing at how fervently James spoke to Lucius about the sharks and the humans and the toy arm. Lucius raised one of his eyebrows at the boy, pursing his lips together shortly before speaking. "You have quite an impressive vocabulary for someone who is four."

"Four and a half," James automatically corrected.

"Four and a half," Lucius repeated.

"Mummy says I talk like a grown up because no one talks to me like a baby."

Lucius nodded. "I see. Your mum sounds smart."

James nodded. He held up a hand to the side of his mouth as he took a few steps closer to Lucius. "I think my mummy is the smartest person _ever_. But don't tell my daddy," he whispered, rather loudly. James might have had an impressive vocabulary, but he had yet to master the art of whispering.

Lucius looked over at Harry, who was still laughing with Draco about James' story. "I don't know…I think your father's pretty smart."

"Mummy says Daddy's brave and that's different than being smart 'cause if he was smart, he wouldn't have catched himself on fire when he was at work."

"Your mum has a good point," remarked Lucius.

"She always has a good point," James replied. "And she'll tell you, too."

* * *

><p>Hermione was propped up in bed, watching one of the 247 muggle news channels when she heard a knock. Turning her attention towards the door and saw Ginny peak her head in. She motioned for her to come in, and Ginny followed, shutting the door behind her.

"It's kind of weird…being in here," Ginny said as she looked around the bedroom.

"It's my room too – no need to feel weird," Hermione replied as she blew her nose.

Ginny frowned. "You look awful."

"I woke up with it," Hermione scoffed. "I think it's my body's way of telling me I'm exhausted."

Nodding, Ginny walked closer to the bed. "Maybe."

"Climb in," Hermione motioned. "It'll be just like old times."

Laughing, Ginny climbed into bed with Hermione, lying on Hermione's side, as it was evident by the nightstand nearest to Hermione that she was propped up on Draco's side. They used to lie in bed together all the time at the Burrow, gossiping and chatting with one another about Harry and Ron. Ginny was Hermione's best – and only real girlfriend growing up – the two of them shared many tears and triumphs together over the years. Ginny saw the newspapers and the _Wizard__Weekly_ magazine at the end of the bed and sighed. "So…I take it you saw it already."

Hermione looked over at the magazine and shrugged. "I did."

"Did Draco?"

"He threw it on the bed this morning when he came back up to check on me and said, 'feel free to take a look at the trash on page thirty-four,' so I feel safe in saying yes, he's seen it."

Ginny sighed. "I got upset at Harry about it," she said timidly. "I'm so embarrassed – I acted like a complete child and I cried and of course he just stood there not knowing what to do because I wasn't going to be happy with whatever he did and he knew it and I just…I feel so stupid!"

Hermione blew her nose again and sighed. "Nothing has ever happened between us," she said. "If your brother didn't have such a big mouth and a chip on his shoulder…nothing happened, Ginny. I swear."

"I know nothing happened," Ginny said, sniffling a little bit. "But it's not knowing what happened that bothers me so much. Harry doesn't talk about any of it and it drives me insane. I don't know how Draco deals with it."

"I've told Draco bits and pieces," Hermione said. "But he's never heard the whole story from me."

"I just wish he'd just tell me."

"It will never happen."

"But why!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'm his wife! Why does he bloody think he has to carry everything alone?"

"Because in his mind, a lot of people died for him. His parents, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Lupin and Tonks, Fred…he doesn't see that people died in the war because they were fighting a bigger cause. He personally feels responsible for all of it," Hermione explained.

Ginny rested her head on Hermione's shoulder and sighed. "I just hate how my mind just unravels when I read or hear lies. I don't understand why I'm so insecure still. He's married to me. We have two children. I'm not an idiot – I know he loves me."

"You're still young," Hermione pointed out. "We all are. Just because we live like adults doesn't mean we always act as such."

Linking an arm with Hermione, Ginny sighed. "I never understood why nothing ever happened between you and Harry."

Hermione coughed out a laugh, reaching for more tissue. "Are you mad? Me and Harry? Ginny it's always been you."

"But look at you, Hermione. You're beautiful and you're smart and you always understand him…"

"But I'm not his soul mate," Hermione gently spoke. "Plus – you're gorgeous and you're brilliant and you get Harry so more than you give yourself credit for. Harry adores you – it's why he lets you get away with so much."

Ginny giggled, stealing some tissues out of the box. "Like threatening his aurors."

"Exactly," Hermione said, laughing. "Or the Minister for that matter."

"I did threaten Kingsley a bit," Ginny sheepishly admitted.

"Just a smidge."

Ginny blew her nose and sighed. "Do you think Draco is your soul mate?"

Hermione leaned back into the pillows entrenched with Draco's scent and smiled. "I don't know. I always thought my soul mate was Ronald…but now…I hope it's Draco. I don't ever want to be with anyone else. No one has ever loved me the way Draco loves me…and when I feel insecure about it, I remember that, and the insecurity I feel at that moment…just melts away." Sighing heavily, she coughed again, covering a hand to her mouth, clearing her throat as she continued. "I think once the wedding is over, I'm going to talk to Harry and see if we can just save everyone the trouble of the rumors and the hurt feelings by giving an interview from start to finish about that final year. If we put it all out there, then just maybe this madness can cease once and for all."

Ginny nodded. "If Harry will agree to it."

"He will," Hermione replied. "It's been five years. It is time for us to conquer the skulking shadows of our past. I don't think we'll ever completely move forward if we don't."

"You don't sound like you want to do it, though," Ginny said quite cautiously.

"I don't," Hermione honestly replied. "But I have to." A sneeze crept upon her, and she quickly buried her face in the crook of her arm to keep from sneezing all over Ginny. "I cannot stand being sick."

Ginny laughed, handing her the box of tissues. "You sound like James. Nothing puts a burr in that child's behind more than being sick."

"Only because it means he has to slow down," Hermione replied. "I honestly don't know how you keep up with him."

"I'd complain," Ginny said, "but chasing after him constantly is what got my ass back into these skinny jeans I'm wearing, so I should probably thank him. Thank Merlin Albus is much more…well, unlike James. I don't know where he gets his calm demeanor from, but I am grateful for it."

Hermione nodded, covering her mouth as she yawned. "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure," Ginny replied.

"Was it hard…I mean, when you and Harry decided you wanted kids. Was it hard to get pregnant?"

Ginny laughed. "Well considering how quickly we had James after we were married, no. I was pregnant with James by the end of the first month we were married. In fact…we had just a had a huge fight about Harry signing up to become a field auror because he did it and didn't discuss it with me. I was seething at the fact that he wanted to jump back into the trenches instead of being assigned to Kingsley's security team and I nearly took his head off with a hex or two."

Hermione laughed. "I remember him telling me you were furious – though I told him you had every right to be."

"I know," Ginny replied. "I just remember standing in the kitchen, screaming at him and jamming my finger into his chest with each word. I told him that I'd be damned to be left alone raising our family because he had some sort of twisted need to consistently put himself in harm's way and as I went to punch a finger in his chest again he grabbed my wrist and said, 'our family?' like he was questioning it."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione grabbed some more tissue. "He's so ridiculous at times."

"He is," Ginny agreed. "And when he said that, I told him, 'of course – our family – I want a family with you and I can't very well do it if you're dead' and before we knew it our clothes were off and we were shagging against the kitchen wall. Nine months later…James appeared."

Hermione gagged as Ginny laughed. "I don't want that mental image!" she exclaimed. "I'm never going to look at your kitchen the same again!"

"Whatever – it was fucking hot," Ginny replied.

"Ugh…that's like me telling you about sex with Ron."

"It isn't – because there's no way sex with Ron was ever going to be good – the clumsy bastard. Sex with Draco on the other hand – you can feel free to tell me about because he is sexy, Hermione. Don't get me wrong – I find Harry incredibly sexy but there is something about Draco Malfoy that is positively alluring to the inner thirteen-year-old in me."

Giggling like a silly schoolgirl, Hermione found herself coughing again, both actions at the same time wreaking havoc on her congested chest. "Ginny Potter you are terrible!"

"I can only imagine how big he is," Ginny egged on. "I mean, Harry's pretty big – which I was completely and totally surprised by –"

"Keep talking about your husband's penis size and I will die - literally die," Hermione promised.

"All I'm saying – is that there were some pretty amazing rumors around school regarding Draco Malfoy and his wand…if you know what I mean. So throw a girl a bone here and tell me – is it as big as everyone says it is? Is it?"

Hermione could feel her skin turning nine shades of red. "The rumors are true," she finally confessed, clapping her hands over her ears as Ginny squealed. "You tell anyone about this conversation and I'll kill you."

Laughing, Ginny sat up in the bed, shaking her head. "We're not in the Gryffindor Tower anymore, Hermione. Who am I possibly going to tell?"

She had a point. "Right."

"So sex with Draco…"

"Is amazing," Hermione finished, her cheeks still blushing. "I never thought I'd ever enjoy sex as much as I do and he doesn't make me feel self-conscious or embarrassed…he's incredibly sweet about it."

Ginny grinned. "I figured once you found someone who knew what they were doing you'd love sex."

"But it's not just the sex," Hermione explained. "He makes me feel sexy...all the time. I wish I could explain it –"

"I get it," Ginny replied. "Harry makes me feel the same way. I could be fat and pregnant, and all Harry gives me is this look, and I know that he's telling me…everything he wants is right in front of him…even if it's packaged like a whale for the time being."

Hermione playfully swatted Ginny in the arm. "Harry loves it when you're pregnant. He tells me all the time."

It was Ginny's turn to blush. "I know…though I don't understand why – I'm the size of a house when I'm pregnant."

"He loves it," Hermione sweetly replied.

"But back to your original question – why did you ask if it was hard to get pregnant?" Ginny redirected.

Shrugging, Hermione cleared her throat of the tickle threatening a cough. "I don't know. I guess I'm just afraid that I want children with Draco so badly that it won't happen. I guess I'm just paranoid."

Ginny reached out a hand and grabbed a hold of Hermione's, squeezing it gently. "It'll happen. You just can't stress about it. I know you – and you're waiting for the other shoe to drop with Draco and trust me when I say it's not dropping. You two are perfect together, and you'll have perfect children, and hopefully you have daughters that can marry my sons because I can't imagine allowing my sons to marry just anyone."

Hermione barked out a half laugh half cough at Ginny while she smirked. "Ginny that's terrible!"

"It isn't," Ginny replied. "Just wait – the other day I was thinking about James growing up and getting married and in an instant, I understood everything my mother felt when Bill brought home Fleur. I decided then that I'd much rather my sons marry your daughters."

"Well, I hate to tell you this – but I don't think the Malfoy seed produces females. I've seen the Malfoy lineage – it's pretty male dominated," Hermione replied.

"Yes, but that was before Draco met you," Ginny argued. "And let's be honest – no one on this planet deserves a handful of daughters more than Draco Malfoy. It would be the ultimate penance, in a sense."

Hermione blew her nose, nodding her head as she rubbed her nose into the tissue. "It would be, wouldn't it?"

"And you know what – no one deserves granddaughters more than Lucius Malfoy," Ginny replied with a smirk. "Good thing he's around now, isn't it?"

Laughing, Hermione agreed. "We'll just have to see what happens then, won't we?"

"We will," Ginny said. "But until that happens, we have more important plans to discuss."

"Such as…"

Ginny grinned. "The hen night."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong> I have a four and a half year old sister (I'm 27...I have a 26 and a 23 year old sister too...apparently my parents got bored once we were all out of the house) - and over the weekend, she told me over skype how my other sister let her watch that "Soul Surfer" movie and if you take out the quidditch and muggle references...we essentially had the same conversation and I was losing it the entire time. My parents are also threatening to minimize her skype time with me from daily to weekly because she's starting to sound like she's 4 going on 24, so it's nice to know that even 3 hours away, I still have my big sister influence :D_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Happy Weekend Everyone! I hope you enjoy the chapter! It might be a bit too dialogue heavy, so I apologize in advance, but I had too much fun writing it all._**

* * *

><p>"And why can't we do the party together?"<p>

"Because we can't! I have been planning this moment since we were kids and I'm not letting you crash it!"

"I think we should all go out together as a group because it's not about us - it's about them!"

"It's about them - separately - and I've already paid for the entertainment!"

"_Entertainment_?"

"Yes! Entertainment! Strippers! And we can't have strippers if you girls are there ruining the fun!"

"If you think I'm letting my husband near strippers you better think again, Blaise Zabini!"

Draco and Hermione sat next to each other on the couch while Blaise and Ginny screamed at each other, each of them ready to jam their wands into the other's throat at any moment. The hen and stag night had become a hot source of contention as of late and Draco, Hermione, and Harry were expecting to come to blows between the best man and the matron of honor any day now…today appearing to be the day.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear.

"I'm not sure," Hermione whispered back. "But strippers? It's a bit tacky."

Draco chuckled silently. "It's Blaise," he whispered. "It's the part he's most excited about."

"It's a stag party!" Blaise bellowed at Ginny. "And there's only one rule when planning a stag party - and the rule is there are _no rules_! Which means you and your crazy ginger ways need to leave _me_ and _my_ party alone!"

"You haven't even begun to see crazy yet, Zabini."

"Please," Blaise scoffed. "I'm a reformed Death Eater. Whatever crazy you're packing - I'm sure I've seen worse."

Ginny's face was as red as her hair with fury. "Your group has a gaggle of boys between you, Harry, Draco, George - Hermione and I don't even know girls other than the two of us!"

"Ask Luna to go!" Blaise shouted before taking it back. "Oh wait - she's out of town that weekend."

"Exactly! Wait - how do _you_ know that Luna's out of town that weekend?"

Blaise began to stutter. "I don't. I didn't. Wait. Fuck. No - never you bloody mind how I fucking know - the only thing you _need_ to know is that you are _not_ making this one big party!"

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and inconspicuously and she followed his lead as he quietly lead her out of the living room and towards the stairs, leaving Blaise and Ginny to their fight. Slipping into their bedroom, Draco shut the door behind them and locked it with a charm. Hermione threw herself onto the bed, groaning as she lay on her back. "I can talk Ginny into separate parties. I didn't realize it would wind up being just me and her."

"Where's Angelina?"

"Her sister is having a baby shower that weekend," Hermione replied, referring to George's girlfriend. "Luna's out of town…though Ginny had a point - how would Blaise know?"

Draco bit his lips together. "If I tell you something you have to promise not to tell Blaise I told you."

She propped herself up on her elbows. "Has he been seeing Luna!"

"Quietly, yes," Draco confessed.

"And you didn't tell me!" Hermione shrieked.

"He told me I couldn't!" Draco exclaimed. "I think he's nervous about it all - I don't think he's ever liked a girl like he likes Luna."

Hermione clapped a hand over her heart. "That is so adorable!"

Draco walked towards Hermione, crawling onto the bed so he was over top of her. "You can't say anything."

"My lips are sealed," Hermione promised. He leaned to kiss her, but she turned her head away. "I'm still all snotty," she said. "I don't know if it's contagious."

"You've had a cold for like, the entire month of July. If I haven't caught it by now, I won't," Draco said, leaning in unsuccessfully as she shook her head.

"I'm all gross," she protested weakly.

He caught his lips with hers as he held himself over her, his hands pressed into the mattress. "I love you - even when you're gross," he replied as he pulled away.

Hermione laughed, shaking her head at him. "You're ridiculous."

He collapsed on the bed next to her, tucking strands of her hair back behind her ear. "I feel like we haven't spent much time together," he softly spoke. "Just you and me, that is."

She nodded, grabbing his hand and lacing her fingers with his. "Well, between the wedding planning, you working late to avoid your father, and the fact that your parents live with us right now…I kind of feel the same way."

Both of them rolled onto their sides so they could face each other, still holding each other's hand. "I can't believe it's July already," Draco said. "What a difference a year makes…"

Grinning, Hermione kissed his fingers, still laced with hers. "I know. In a few short months we'll be married…"

"We'll be married," Draco repeated with a content sigh. "I, for one, cannot wait to marry you."

Hermione grinned. "I can't wait to spend forever with you."

"You always have to one up me, don't you Granger?" Draco teased.

"Yes," she nonchalantly replied, flinging a leg over Draco's waist and crawling on top of him so that she could lean towards the nightstand to steal some tissues. Hermione sat on his stomach and quickly blew her nose as Draco ran his hands up and down her jean-clad thighs. "Ugh - this cold needs to disappear."

Draco nodded. "Maybe you should just listen to your body and slow down a bit. The healer said -"

"I know what the healer said," Hermione replied with a huff. Earlier that week Hermione went to the healer out of desperation. Rarely did Hermione find herself begging for a healing potion but her cold wasn't getting any better and she was getting annoyed. However, the healer only gave her a few vials of pepper up potion and told her what she already assumed - her cold was her body's way of telling her to slow down and take care of herself. Though Hermione didn't feel like she was doing a lot - the healer told her that too much stress was probably the cause and the only cure was to relax and rest - the two things Hermione lacked ability wise. "Sorry. I don't mean to snap."

He clapped his hands lightly against her thighs. "It's ok. I'm used to it. I've put up with it for a year, after all."

Her jaw mockingly dropped and he laughed. "It's not been a year just yet, you smart ass."

"It will be in a week," Draco retorted.

Her eyes grew wide. "Seriously?"

"How could you forget?"

"I didn't forget," Hermione countered. "I just…didn't realize…"

"You forgot! I can't believe it!" Draco exclaimed. "I thought girls were supposed to remember that kind of emotional crap."

She feigned a glare. "So now you're calling our anniversary 'emotional crap'?"

"No…"

"It sounds like you did."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant, Granger."

"Maybe," Hermione replied with a wink before blowing her nose again. The two of them were silent for a second, wondering if the stag and hen party war was over between Ginny and Blaise, but as they heard Ginny's voice screeching through the house, they realized that the two were still going at it. "How long do you think those two will keep it up?"

Draco shrugged. "Probably until one of us breaks it up. Though we could always just move the weekend."

"But Blaise has 'already paid for the entertainment'," Hermione said, mimicking Blaise's words.

He smirked at Hermione. "Am I sensing a bit of jealousy?

"Not at all."

"I think someone's lying," sang Draco.

Hermione crossed her arms against her chest, scowling. "You can have as many strippers as you want, Draco Malfoy. But if you touch one of them so help me…"

Draco laughed, giving Hermione a playful smack on her bottom. "Listen here, Granger. There's only one woman I want to touch and she's currently sitting on top of me…digging her bony ass into my stomach."

"I do not have a bony ass!" Hermione haughtily screeched.

"You really do," he said with an impish smirk. She gave him a look before letting out a yelp as he successfully threw her over so she was on bottom as he hovered over top of her again. Letting a hand slide up her thigh, he let it cup the bottom of one of her cheeks and grinned. "But I don't mind – I love your ass."

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she smirked as she grabbed fistfuls of his polo shirt. He leaned forward, assisting her as she peeled the shirt away. "What else do you love?" she seductively asked.

He leaned in and kissed her neck, one hand holding him up over her while the other slowly popped the buttons of her sheer grey blouse. "I love…the taste of your skin," he whispered in her ear between kisses.

She pulled at the buckle of his pants, pulling the leather out of the loops as she craned her neck back to accommodate his lips. Hermione felt a groan escape her mouth as he kissed her chest, popping the front clasp of her bra to expose her breasts. Crushing his chest to hers, Draco's lips found hers as the two relished in the skin-to-skin contact. The longer Draco thought about how long it had been since he had the proper chance to snog his fiancée, the more aggressive he became, Hermione matching his intensity as her mouth danced with his. Both of them were lost in the moment before abrupt banging on the door caused them to freeze.

"Draco! Come out – I know you're in there!" Blaise shouted on the other side. "I need back-up!"

"Maybe if we don't say anything," Draco whispered. "He'll go away."

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "Or Blaise barges in here, sees me topless, and never leaves."

"Go away Zabini!" Draco immediately barked towards the door. "I'm in the middle of something."

"You can shag Granger any time you want!" Zabini yelled. "I need backup before that goddamn ginger woman fucking ruins my plans!"

Draco scowled. "I want my fucking house back," he complained to Hermione as she raked her fingers through his hair. "I want people to go away, and leave you and I in peace..."

"Go," Hermione reluctantly replied. "The sooner you end it the sooner you can come back."

He groaned. "You better be completely naked when I get back."

She smirked. "I'll see what I can do."

He groaned again, climbing off Hermione. He snatched his polo hastily from the ground and pulled it back over his head, jerking his arms through the sleeves. Draco didn't bother tucking the shirt back in, hoping it was just long enough to hide the erection he was sporting under his dark trousers. Carefully, Draco opened the door just wide enough for him to walk out of, quickly closing it behind him as he glared at Blaise.

"Don't give me that look," Blaise said. "You said I could plan the party and I have planned the party of the _century_ and _she__'__s _ruining it."

Draco shook his head. "Go downstairs," he ordered, following Blaise as he walked through the hallway and down the front staircase, where he found Ginny waiting in the foyer, hands crossed against her chest defiantly. "Ginny," he said, a bit gruffly. "Do you honestly think you're going to have fun with Hermione doing whatever the hell it is that Blaise has planned for the guys?"

"Of course I don't," Ginny began to speak. "But –"

"And Blaise," Draco interjected. "Do you really think that announcing to Ginny about the part of your planned stag night that included strippers was the best idea you've had in recent months?"

Blaise scowled. "Probably not."

Sighing, he scratched the back of his head and stared at the two of them, looking back at him like petulant children. "Ginny, as much as I love you, Blaise has been planning my stag party since he discovered what one was. He's too much of a whore to ever have a chance of having his own, so he chooses to live vicariously through me."

"Yeah!" Blaise chimed in for good measure.

"Shut it, Zabini," Draco said. "I know we talked about having the parties on the same weekend in different locations, but clearly that isn't in the cards. What if instead, during the weekend of the stag party that Blaise _already __has __planned_ so it cannot be changed – the men go and do their thing, while the two of you enjoy a nice and relaxing spa weekend. Everything on the menu, whatever you want –from the moment you check in to the moment you leave."

Ginny huffed. "But we want to go drinking too!"

"Get drunk at the spa!" Blaise exclaimed.

"It's not the same!" Ginny snapped.

Draco sighed. "I know – which is why you can host a hen party in September – roll it into Hermione's birthday. Everyone will be in town, we can all do a big group dinner, and then you girls can go off and host whatever kind of debauchery you can come up with."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "I guess this could work."

"You guess?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine," she groused, glaring at Blaise who wasn't trying to hide his smirk. "I despise you right now."

"Feeling's mutual," Blaise declared.

Draco resisted the urge to strangle both of them. "Listen to me carefully. I have both of my parents living here and it is putting a serious damper on my sex life. Hermione has a cold she can't kick because she's exhausted and stressed, and all I want to do is go back upstairs and have shag my fiancée while my mother finally has my father out of this bloody house so will the two of you do me favor and _disappear_." They both nodded, Ginny still glaring at Blaise who was clearly enjoying his victory. "Oh and Ginny – ask Blaise about his new girlfriend, Luna."

Blaise's triumphant face fell flat. "What the fuck, mate!"

Draco laughed, retreating back up the stairs. "I had to give her something – you taunting her gave me no choice."

He continued to laugh as he heard the two continue to bicker now about Luna, Ginny badgering Blaise about all the details before they both disapperated away, Ginny more than likely dragging Blaise along for the ride. Draco had his shirt practically stripped by the time he got to the bedroom, his trousers tightening again at the thought of Hermione naked in bed. However, when he opened the door, he found Hermione under the covers, naked, with her eyes closed. He stripped himself naked, and silently groaned, his erection not budging as he crawled into bed with her. However, at this point, Draco didn't care what they were doing; he just wanted to be with her. Slipping an arm around her thin waist, Draco was surprised when he felt her hand grab his, moving it to her breast as she hummed at his touch.

"Pretending to sleep," he murmured, kneading the breast in his hand slowly. "Such a tease."

"Just resting my eyes," she mumbled.

Draco slipped an arm underneath her so that both hands were softly massaging her breasts as she moved against his erection, causing his hips to buck slightly. "I feel like we haven't done this in forever," he said as he peppered her shoulder with kisses.

"Two weeks at least…" Hermione agreed, her voice catching a bit in her throat as he rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "Mmhmm…Draco," she moaned, grabbing the hand attached to the arm draped around her and moving it south. "Touch me," she whispered. "Please."

He let his fingers slide past her stomach and dip between her wet folds, finding her sensitive center with his index finger. Her breathing hitched as he sped up his fingers, pushing both of her breasts together with his other arm and hand as she whimpered. Inching his way down, he nudged her legs apart with a knee and moved her top leg over his leg, letting his erection tease Hermione as he quickened the pace of his finger. She gasped with each tease, feeling herself on the edge before he pushed himself all the way into her. Holding her leg on top of his, Draco let his eyes roll to the back of his head as he thrust in and out of her, relishing in how tight she felt with each movement. He didn't know what it was about Hermione - but with other girls, he wanted them to do all the work. Maybe it was because he wasn't all that into it. Maybe it was because he didn't love them the way he loved her. He didn't know the reason. All he knew was that with Hermione, he wanted to do everything.

She leaned her head back as his lips found her neck again. "Oh my…right there…right there…harder, Draco!" she begged.

He sped up his thrusting, feeling the tension inside of him tighten and coil as he gripped a hold of her leg to steady him. "I'm so close," he said through a groan. "Hermione…Hermione I - oh Merlin…so tight!"

"Shh! Your parents - will hear!" she gasped.

"They're - not - here," his words rattled, moving faster with more force.

Her inhibitions eliminated, Hermione let out a deep moan from the bottom of her stomach in pleasure, screaming through her orgasm as he slammed into her a few more times before he felt himself involuntarily jerk, his orgasm overcoming him as he buried his face into her back, moist with sweat from the friction of their bodies. He left lazy, hot kisses on her back and hugged her close, still buried deep inside her.

Hermione hummed contently, hugging Draco's arms that were wrapped around her. "We have _got _to get your house back," she stated, catching her breath.

"Our house," he said, pulling out of her and rolling onto his back.

Hermione stole some more tissue from the box on the nightstand and blew her nose for the umpteenth time. Rolling towards him, she folded her arms against his chest and propped herself up. "Our house?"

He shrugged like it was no big deal. "I mean…what's mine is about to be yours in a few months anyway. I've been meaning to draw up paperwork on the house, among other things anyway."

She stared at him, completely confused. "Why would you…I mean, I thought that with your family, being the 'Malfoy heir' and all -"

Draco looked up at her. "None of that matters to me. Not anymore. I'm not going to have a relationship with you like my parents had. We're equals - and if I tried to treat you any other way I'm certain you'd kill me in my sleep."

Hermione smirked. "Equals…huh?"

"On paper at least," Draco replied with a wicked smirk. "In reality, you'll always be superior to me."

"You bet your ass," she playfully retorted. "I'm going to take a shower and then a nap. Care to join?"

He grinned. "Yes to the shower. But I'm certain you'll nap longer if I'm not with you."

"Will you at least stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Draco pulled the covers up over Hermione's shoulders and pressed a light kiss to her forehead as she snoozed. He was really hoping she was on the tail end of this cold. He didn't think she was going through nearly enough tissue as she had been previously, which he took as a good sign. While she slept, he retreated up to the study. Draco meant what he said about legally putting Hermione's name on the house, among other things. Inside the office, Draco moved the portrait on the wall of his mother in her early 20s and removed the defensive wards around the safe door before rolling the number tumbler around it's three digit combination.<p>

He pulled out a large leather dossier and carried it over to his desk, dropping it with a thud as it hit the dark oak wood. Z was curled up on the edge of his desk, looking up at him with an irritated glare as her nap was disturbed. "Sorry," he said, scratching the kneazle between the ears, seeking forgiveness as she purred for him. Sitting in the large chair behind his desk, Draco sorted through the paperwork - the deed to the house, his car, and the various Malfoy trusts now still in his name as the head of the Malfoy family, despite the return of his father. He thought for certain it would all reverse when his father appeared, but his mother name sure that his father kept him as the one in charge when it came to the family. Lucius hardly put up a fight, and Draco had yet to figure out the motivation behind it. His mother said there wasn't any, but Draco found that awfully hard to believe. Sorting the documents on his desk into piles, he didn't hear his father knock on the door. It wasn't until Lucius cleared his throat that Draco looked up. "You need something?" he asked, a little less bitter than his usual tone towards his father.

Lucius shook his head. "I was hoping to have a proper conversation with you, if you aren't busy." Draco waved him in as he continued to sort through the paperwork. Lucius took a seat in the chair across from Draco's desk, his eyes glancing at some of the documents - some of which were familiar. "Might I ask what you are doing?"

"Organizing."

"I deducted that much."

Draco looked up at his father, noting the dry tone of his voice. "I'm sorting papers so I can give them to the family lawyer next week."

"Sorting?"

"Yes," Draco replied. "I need Hermione's name put on some of them, like the house and the car, bank accounts, and I need her name listed on the rest of them so that if something were to ever happen to me, she could take care of things."

Lucius nodded. "If you're a lawyer, why don't you just change the paperwork yourself?"

Draco stopped his sorting and leaned back in his chair. "It's bad practice to lawyer yourself."

"I see," he said, his voice eerily reminiscent of Snape, only lighter in tone. The same drawl was there, though, just less sinister. "So you're giving her complete control?"

"If something were to happen to me, yes."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

Draco sighed. "Father…I'm really trying to do this thing where I suppress the urge to yell at you. Your questions…aren't helping said urge."

"Malfoy matters have never been handled by anyone but a Malfoy," Lucius cautiously pointed out.

"As of October 21st, she will be a Malfoy."

"By marriage, yes. But family matters traditionally are handled by a true heir."

He dragged a hand down his face, resisting the urge to sneer and scowl. "Father, I won't burden my future children if something were to happen to me before they are old enough to handle it. Hermione's smart. I trust her."

Lucius leaned back in his chair, his face stoically calm. "You seem to have a lot of…confidence in her."

"It's hard not to," Draco replied. "If something were to ever happen, heaven forbid, Hermione would know what to do."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Hermione will know what to do," Draco firmly repeated.

His father nodded. "Your mother is quite fond of the girl."

"You should have seen her in the beginning," Draco said, cracking a wry smile. "That woman was spitting nails and cursing my name."

Lucius cracked the same grin. "I can imagine. Of course, it was always your mother's intention to have you married off to a Greengrass girl. Or Pansy."

Draco made a face, shaking his head quickly. "Pansy's insane. We would've killed each other. As for the Greengrass girls…well, Daphne is a bit dingy, and Astoria is just a pain in the ass."

"You mean to tell me that you don't find Miss Granger to be, as you so eloquently put it, a pain in the ass?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh don't get me wrong - Granger's often a pain in my ass. But that's only because she's usually right. Astoria on the other hand, is a whole different breed of girl. Materialistic, fake, into it for all the wrong reasons. She was never my type, much to Mother's dismay."

Lucius nodded, his hands resting on top of the cane that balanced between his feet. "I'd be remiss if I didn't mention that Miss Granger has indeed grown on me just a little bit. For a muggle, that is."

"You realize that with your way of thinking, your beliefs, that if you were to see her on the street and not know her from anyone, but saw her magical abilities, that you'd swear she was a pureblood, right?"

"Yes."

"Then don't say that she's grown on you 'just a little bit for a muggle'," Draco spat. "Granger is a brilliant witch. Literally, the only thing I can do better than her is flying on a broom. She's rubbish at it."

"I was merely pointing out to you that I've grown fond of her, just as your mother has," Lucius tersely spoke. "I thought that would please you."

Draco sighed. "It does…I mean, I'm glad you like her, though you should be aware that I've given up on seeking your approval a long time ago."

"I'm aware," Lucius replied.

Silence feel between them again, only this time a little less awkward. Lucius sat back in the chair and watched as his son scanned each document briefly before determining which pile it was to be placed into. Every once in awhile, Draco would glance up and see his father studying him, not really giving it much thought as he continued through the paperwork. Most of the paperwork he hadn't touched since his father's 'death,' merely out of necessity as his mother had no idea what any of it was and there were things to be done.

He pulled out the old deed for Malfoy Manor and set it aside, not really sure what to do with it anymore considering it was demolished. The land, however, was still his, or the family's, though Draco had not a clue as to what to do with the land, either. Flipping through some more documents, he caught his father staring again. "What?" he asked, his focus on the papers in hand.

"Nothing," Lucius replied. "I'm just…watching."

"Why?"

Lucius paused a bit before answering. "I want to say something to you, but I don't know how to properly word it."

Draco let out a laugh. "It's not like you've ever held back before, Father. Out with it." When his father said nothing, Draco quit flipping through the paperwork and looked at him. "Seriously. Just say it. If you're worried about how it'll sound, I'm sure you've said worse to me."

Lucius swallowed hard. "I know you won't believe me when I say this, and you certainly won't understand it until you yourself are a parent…but I've watched you since my return and I find you…unrecognizable. As a child, I fear - I mean - I know my pride in you was misguided. But as misguided as it was, I was proud because you were what I made you. Now, I sit and I watch you - no longer a boy, but a man. A man with morals…and character. I realize now that these are the things I should be proud of you for, but it pains me because I know I had nothing to do with this version of you."

Exhaling heavily, Draco placed the paperwork on top of the desk and stared at his father. "It is what it is, Father."

"I'm aware," Lucius said, slightly exasperated. "All that I am trying to express is that you've become a man. A real man, and while I had nothing to do with it, I am genuinely impressed with how you handled things in my er…absence."

"Yeah - about that," Draco said. "What in the fuck were you thinking? Or were you even thinking at all? You damn near destroyed Mother."

The elder Malfoy dropped his head in shame. "I…I couldn't…it was just too hard. I had, have, so much _shame_ in myself for what I subjected you and your mother to. I watched you - hell bent on becoming anyone but me - and I guess got the idea one day that everything you wanted to accomplish would be easier if I were gone. It was cowardly, and I accept my actions for what they are."

Draco raked a hand through his hair and sighed. "I can't imagine it was easy for you. But you avoided going to Azkaban. I feel like if you had it in you to do the right thing and tell the Ministry what you knew to avoid prison, or worse, the Dementor's kiss, that you could have found a way to become a better person."

Lucius shook his head. "What did your mother say to when you first started dating Miss Granger?"

He thought back to the day in the garden when he realized she knew about Hermione. "She said that she couldn't change a half century's way of doing things overnight."

"Exactly," Lucius replied. "Your mother never had the same views I had. All your mother ever felt strongly about was blood status, and making sure you married well. Your mother didn't have the Dark Lord's doctrine burned into her like I did. She just stood by her husband, because that's what she felt her responsibilities as a wife were to be - dutiful and faithful. Undoing a childhood marred by the ways of your parents is different than changing a lifestyle."

"I'm sorry, but I just don't see a difference," was Draco's honest reply.

"You don't have to," Lucius stated. "I have to live with my mistakes. I might never fix my relationship with your mother, or with you, but that's not to say I'm not willing to try."

Sighing, Draco looked at his father, whose face was pleading with the words he couldn't bring himself to speak. "I told you already…it's going to take some time for me. There are things we need to figure out. Like permanent living arrangements. You and I might have a bit of a chance of getting along better if we weren't forced to inhabit the same space."

Lucius steel grey eyes brightened just a touch. "But I thought you weren't comfortable with your mother back at her cottage."

"I'm not," Draco replied. "It's too exposed, people know where she lives, and I don't think it's safe with you back."

"We were followed quite a bit today in Diagon Alley," Lucius stated. "By paparazzi and other curious folk."

"Exactly," Draco replied. "Which is why I'm not comfortable with the cottage. However, the land where the Manor sat is still ours. I wonder if it might be possible to build a new house, and have Harry go out and set up wards so that to anyone else, it looks like nothing more than what it is now - empty land. I also know Mother misses living in the Wiltshire countryside."

Lucius nodded. "You are the head of the family now, Draco. Whatever…whatever you feel is best your mother and I we will support and follow."

"Let me bounce the idea off of Hermione…Harry too, and we'll get it sorted out one way or the other," Draco said.

"Alright," his father replied.

It was getting harder and harder for Draco to continue to hold his longstanding grudge against his father, especially when he could hear Hermione in his head, the new voice of his conscience, telling him to be the bigger man he wants to be and take the first step. He hated how he could hear her inside his head, knowing that she'd say the exact same thing to his face if she were next to him. Draco knew he had to be the one to extend the proverbial olive branch. His father wasn't in any position to do so - all he could do was continue to tell Draco he would wait until he was ready.

Exhaling a sigh, Draco removed the wards from his desk drawers and opened the bottom right drawer, removing another dossier file. This one was overflowing with paperwork smashed between the old leather binds and filled with information he didn't understand. He handed it to Lucius, who reluctantly accepted it. "Will you," Draco said, locking eyes with his father as he spoke carefully, "help me go through that and make sense of it?"

"Really?" Lucius asked, almost eagerly.

Draco nodded. "Please," he said, hearing encouragement in his voice. "You probably understand them better than anyone."

With a simple gesture, the two men did something they'd never done before in a civilized manner - worked together. Unbeknownst to either of them, as the younger man listened intently to the older one as they peeled through the paperwork, the groundwork for a different, but better, relationship was cautiously mending itself back together.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Um...yeah. Longest chapter written to date - and I really hope you like it. I'd also like to say in advance in regarding the stag party - well - I'm a girl, and I don't spend a lot of time in strip clubs because it's tacky. So when reading this, remember it's just a silly story - and not one you have to comment on only to tell me what's wrong with it or how something wouldn't happen that way because it just ruins the fun. And fun is what reading and writing fanfiction is all about :D**_

* * *

><p>James sat on the couch in Draco and Hermione's living room, arms crossed tightly against his chest with his lower lip jutting out a bit. All sorts of bags and luggage were near the door, waiting to embark on what was most certainly going to be an adventure. An adventure James didn't realize he was going to be left out of until today. Harry sat next to James with an arm wrapped around the devastated boy who sniffled repeatedly, as if sniffling was keeping the tears pooled in his eyes from spilling down his cheeks. George sat on the other side of James, giving his nephew a reassuring pat on the leg while Draco and Blaise stood on the other side of the coffee table. Draco felt terrible that James was upset about not being allowed to go but it wasn't like anything Blaise had planned was going to be appropriate for grown men, let alone James.<p>

"Buddy, I'm sorry," Harry said apologetically. "But you just aren't old enough to go."

"It's not fair Daddy!" James cried. "I want to go too!"

"I know," Harry replied, hugging him as he kissed the top of his head. "But someone has to stay with Albus while he's with Miss Narcissa and Mister Malfoy this weekend. You wouldn't want him to be lonely would you?"

James sniffled. "No. I just don't know why no one wants me to come because Uncle Draco _said_ it was a boys weekend and I always do stuff on boys weekends!" He looked over at Blaise and scowled. "It's all your fault!"

"Me!" Blaise exclaimed. "What did I do!"

"I never gots left out of things and now you're here and I get left out of everything!" James cried.

"James Sirius Potter," Harry said, soft but stern. "That's enough. You apologize to Blaise for your tone. This isn't his fault. You're just not old enough to go this time."

"Sorry," the boy muttered, not looking at Blaise who looked a bit taken aback at James' outburst.

James wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands and looked to Draco. "You're going to have fun without me."

Draco felt a pull at his chest as the little boy's pouting lip. "You know," he said. "Your mummy and Aunt Hermione have their party in a month, their party with just the girls, maybe you and I can do something fun - just us two like we used to."

The suggestion perked James up just a bit as he sniffled again. "Just you and me?"

"You and me," Draco promised.

James leaned into Harry, who hugged his son again with the arm still wrapped around him. "Well…could Daddy come too?"

"Of course," Draco replied. "You, me, and your dad."

"Fine," James replied, a bit less sullen.

At the sight of his mother descending the staircase, James leapt off of the couch and ran towards her, burying his face in her legs as he barreled into her in the foyer. Ginny looked over at Harry and gave him a silly grin before bending over to pick up her eldest. He latched his legs around her waist, his face in the crook of her neck as she comforted him. Ginny, with James in her arms, walked over and stood as Harry got off of the couch and met her halfway, giving her a sweet kiss as his hand rubbed James' back.

"Be good," Ginny said, kissing him again.

Harry kissed her a final time and grinned. "You have fun with 'Mione."

"Will do," she replied. She looked at the rest of the men in the room "I'm expecting you all to return in one piece. Even you, Zabini."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "It's a bit more believable when you aren't sneering, Weasley."

"Potter," she bluntly corrected.

"You'll always be Weasley to me," Blaise replied with a half grin. "Now boys - can we _please_get this show on the road? We're already behind schedule."

"Heaven forbid you get behind schedule."

Draco laughed at the sound of Hermione's voice as she walked into the living room through the other doorway. He walked over to her as Blaise audibly groaned. "We need to _go_!" Blaise whined.

"Don't get your knickers in a wad," Draco snarked as he looped his arms around Hermione. "Have fun this weekend," he said, brushing a kiss against the tip of her nose.

She looked up at him, raising her eyebrows. "You have fun this weekend. But not too much fun."

He winked. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you more," he replied.

"Not possible," Hermione said. "You better get going before Zabini over there has a stroke."

Draco looked over at Blaise, who was pleading with his entire body to get the show on the road. "Right," he replied. He kissed her again and turned around, jumping a bit as he felt a hand smack his behind quickly. "Hey!" he yelped.

Her eyebrows danced mischievously. "Just giving you a reminder as to who owns your ass."

He laughed. "Because there was a chance I'd forget?"

"Let's hope not - for your sake anyway," she retorted with a smirk.

"Let's go!" Blaise groaned.

The men filed out of the house, luggage in tow. Hermione watched as the door closed before collapsing on to the couch. Ginny moved and sat next to her, still holding a sniffling James. "It's just not fair," Hermione heard James squeak as Ginny rocked him slightly from side to side.

"You know James," Ginny said, brushing a hand over his shaggy brown hair as he looked up at her. "You shouldn't be in such a hurry to grow up. You'll be all grown up before you know it."

James cocked his head to the side, his cheeks red and tear stained. "I just wish I could do everything Daddy gets to do."

"I know, sweetheart," Ginny softly spoke. "But could you do Mummy a favor? It's a pretty big favor that only you can do."

He sat up a bit straighter in his mother's lap, looking at her as he solemnly shook his head. "I'd do anything for you, Mummy."

Ginny grinned, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Stay a little boy for just a bit longer. Mummy isn't ready for you to be big yet."

James sighed, clearly unimpressed with his mother's request. "But it's ok if I'm big because Albus is still little."

She shook her head. "You're my first baby, James Sirius Potter. If Mummy had it her way, you'd stay little forever. So do me a favor and be a little boy for as long as possible."

He put his small hands on Ginny shoulders and looked right at her, as if he was mimicking what he'd certainly seen his father do numerous times. "You know, Mummy, I'm going to have to grow up someday."

Hermione bit her lips together, watching as James channeled his inner Harry with the sweet but serious way he was eyeing his mother. But she was on team Ginny - and wasn't any more ready for James to grow up than his mother was. Ginny looked over at Hermione as if she too, was in disbelief at what she was witnessing, before turning her attention back to James. "You're right, sweetheart. You will have to grow up someday."

"But…" James said, pursing his lips together as if he was in the middle of a deep thought. "I promise, I'll grow up as slow as possible."

Ginny grabbed James' face with her hands and pulled his forehead to her lips for another big kiss. "I guess that will have to do," she replied with a grin. "Now why don't you go and find Miss Narcissa and see if she needs help with Albus."

"No need to find me," Narcissa said, walking down the stairs with Albus on her hip and Lucius following behind her. "Someone woke up a little bit early from his nap - but he seems in a good enough mood." Narcissa set Albus down on the ground as she reached the living room, everyone watching as Albus showed off his impressive crawling skills as he motored as fast as his hands and knees could carry him before pulling himself up onto his feet, his chubby hands gripping the coffee table for assistance. "Looks like someone's going to be walking soon," Narcissa mused.

"Indeed," Ginny replied. "I'm surprised he isn't walking sooner. James was practically running at ten months."

"They all learn at their own pace," Narcissa replied. "Draco didn't walk until he was what, a year old?" she asked, looking at Lucius.

Her husband shook his head no. "Thirteen months," he corrected. "Of course, Cissa wouldn't put him down so I'm certain had she not had the child attached to her hip, he would have indeed learned to walk sooner."

Narcissa playfully swatted her husband on the arm, and he cracked a small, loving smile at his wife. "I didn't carry him everywhere."

"Of course not, dear," Lucius replied.

"Mum mum mum mum mum mum," Albus repeated with a smile so big you could see all the teeth he had grown in recent months.

James crawled off of his mother's lap and got on his knees by his brother. "Say James, Albus. Say James!"

"Mum mum mum mum mum mum!" Albus replied excitedly.

"No Albus - James!" his big brother exclaimed. Albus repeated his 'mum' mantra, giggling and bouncing as he held onto the coffee table, much to everyone's amusement. "He's _never_ going to learn my name."

Hermione laughed. "Sure he will, sweetheart. James is a hard name for a baby to say. Much like Hermione was hard to say for you. You used to scream 'Me!' at the top of your lungs when you were little when you tried to say my name."

James giggled. "I did?"

"You did," Hermione confirmed. "But Albus seems to be pretty smart - just like his big brother - he'll figure it out before you know it."

Ginny looked to Narcissa and Lucius. "Are you sure you want both of them until tomorrow? Mum will be more than glad to take them."

Narcissa shooed her with a hand. "We will be fine, won't we Lucius?"

Lucius sighed, pursing his lips together before responding. "We will be fine," he said, clearly not as excited about a weekend with small ones as his wife was. Hermione found it hysterical that Narcissa even offered, but melted slightly when she overheard Narcissa tell Lucius that they needed practice as she hoped for grandchildren in her near future. What surprised her even further was that pulling the grandchild card seemed to not only work on the elder Malfoy, but also sparked some interest. "I'm sure it will be…an adventure of sorts."

Ginny scooped up Albus from his stance at the table and gave him a big kiss on the cheek while tickling his belly to make him giggle. "You be good for Mummy, little man." Albus babbled a reply before giving Ginny a slobbery, open-mouthed kiss that only babies can get away with. Handing him over to Narcissa, Ginny then bent down and gave James another big hug and a kiss. "You be an extra special help to Miss Narcissa and Mister Malfoy, alright?"

James nodded. "Will you bring me back a present?"

Ginny nodded. "I most certainly will."

"Albus too," James reminded.

"Of course," Ginny said. Looking back at Narcissa and Lucius, Ginny began to rattle various bits of information, clearly becoming a bit nervous at the prospect of leaving both of her children for longer than twenty-four hours at a time with someone other than her parents or Hermione and Draco. "Hermione left the name and the number of the hotel and spa in the kitchen, and I have my mobile if you need anything, and I wrote out Albus' schedule and he shouldn't really give you any problems as he's used to sleeping here and -"

Surprisingly enough, it was Lucius who cut her off kindly, extending an arm to gently place his hand on her shoulder. "We will call on you if we need you, though between Cissa and Jori, I'm certain we will not have a problem."

Hermione linked arms with Ginny and gave her friend a good hug on the arm. "They'll be fine," she reassured Ginny.

"Yeah Mummy, we'll be fine," James chimed in for good measure.

Ginny sighed and smiled. "I know, I know, I'm just being -"

"A mom," Narcissa replied with a smirk. "You two girls go off and enjoy yourselves. We will see you tomorrow evening."

* * *

><p>"What did you say this kind of car was called again," George asked, pushing his hands into the leather seats.<p>

"A limousine," Blaise replied, charming four shot glasses to hover in mid air as he filled them to the brim with fire whiskey. "Take one, gentlemen, as it will be the first of many this weekend." Draco chuckled as he, along with Harry and George, grabbed a shot. "A toast," Blaise announced, grabbing his glass and hoisting it in front of him. "To a most excellent weekend, courtesy of yours truly, on behalf of the pale sap that sits in front of me. Enjoy tonight, Malfoy, because I'm certain you'll be too busy knocking up Granger once your married, thus killing any fun you may ever want to have for like…ever."

Draco rolled his eyes as he clinked his shot glass with everyone else. "Touching, Blaise."

Blaise threw back his shot and shook his head as the whiskey slid down his throat. "I try. Bottoms up, bitches."

Draco, Harry, and George gave each other a weary look before throwing their shots back, much to Blaise's enjoyment. "Please tell me we don't have to take another," Harry winced.

"Not just yet," Blaise smirked. "But Potter, now would be as good as time as any to relocate your balls, because you're wife isn't with us and what she doesn't know won't kill her. Repeat that to yourself multiple times if necessary."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You two need to learn how to get along."

"I don't believe it's possible," Blaise replied. "I tried. She tried. We just don't like each other."

"It's easy to get along with Ginny," George said.

"Yeah," Draco chimed in. "It's not that difficult."

"Then what's the secret?" asked Blaise.

Draco laughed. "You just do what she says."

"I'll drink to that," George said, leaning over to grab the bottle of fire whiskey to give himself and the others a refill, the four of them toasting once again before taking the second shot. "Where are we going, anyway?"

The limousine turned, and out the window, Draco could see them pulling through the gates of what appeared to be a small airfield with a plane waiting near one of the hangers. He looked over at Blaise, who was wearing a smirk that made him nervous. "Where are we going?" he repeated George's question to Blaise.

"Amsterdam," Blaise replied. "Fucking brilliant, if I do say so myself."

"Amsterdam?" The other three chorused.

"Yes," Blaise said, placing his sunglasses on as the limousine pulled into the hanger and parked. "Follow me, boys. A night of debauchery…awaits."

The four of them piled out of the limousine and stared at the small, private aircraft. Draco knew that Harry had been on an airplane a few times when he went to visit Hermione in New York, and he knew Blaise preferred flying to apparating long distances. George however, he was certain had never been on an airplane, but judging by the look on his face, he was very much fascinated with the idea. Draco wasn't wild about flying on a plane, but he figured a few more fire whiskey shots could cure his jitters. As the driver unloaded the limousine with their luggage for the weekend, the four men walked towards the jet with Blaise leading the way.

"Draco," Harry said as the two lingered back a bit from Blaise and an overly eager George. "You don't think he'd plan anything…illegal, do you?"

"Wizard illegal or muggle illegal?"

"Illegal period."

Draco laughed. "Nah. I don't know what he has up his sleeve, but he's not one for getting arrested. Now - that's not to say we won't need brand new livers by the night's end, because I'm pretty sure his agenda includes a lot of liquor."

"Brilliant," Harry said, sounding a bit unsure of himself. "Um, question. You uh…you don't think Ginny's as bad as Blaise makes her sound some days, do you?"

Draco shook his head as they handed their luggage to the attendant on the ground. "Blaise doesn't know how to deal with strong women like your wife. He talks shit because he's bloody scared of her. Why do you think he's attracted to Luna?"

"I was wondering the same thing to be honest," Harry replied as they walked up the stairs. "Because she isn't as passive aggressive as she seems."

"Well," Draco said with a laugh. "That'll be fun for Blaise. Best we don't tell him though - it'll only spoil the fun for us."

Entering the airplane, both Draco and Harry found themselves slack-jawed. It wasn't the plane itself, though for a private jet it was the epitome of luxury with its plush couch seating and bucket chairs and other rich amenities. It was instead due to the four beautiful women carrying trays of champagne, food, wearing nothing but high heels and very tiny pieces of lingerie. All of them may as well have been naked, as what they were wearing left little to the imagination.

"Mouths closed, boys," Blaise smirked as he and George clearly appeared to be enjoying the view as they toasted their champagne flutes together. "Sit down and buckle up - it's about to be the best forty minute flight of your life."

Amsterdam may have been a short flight, but Draco felt it to be an eternity in the sky between his nerves for flying and the fact that the females on board were making him a bit uncomfortable with how they would bend and lean when them bringing drinks and snacks. Blaise and George on the other hand were eating it up. Draco figured it was easy for George to let loose, considering there wasn't more than a handful of things in life he took too seriously. Blaise, of course, channeling his inner man whore, was right at home with the women practically shoving their voluptuous breasts and bottoms in his face. Harry kept drinking, probably figuring that the drunker he was the less he would remember, thus being able to be completely honest when answering _I__don__'__t__know_ when Ginny asked what happened.

"Explain something to me, Zabini," Draco said. "How are you so laissez-faire about the women who are practically naked on this airplane when you are currently attempting to pursue Luna Lovegood?"

Blaise grinned. "Because we're when I say I'm quietly dating her, I really mean I'm pursuing her like a fool but she keeps rebuking my efforts."

"Could it be that she realizes you have no morals?" Harry half joked, downing another glass of champagne.

"Pace yourself, Potter," Blaise warned. "There's something about Luna that intrigues me. But I'm not making much progress with her. She does not seem to be affected by my charm."

The guys laughed. "Well," George said. "Luna marches to the beat of her own drum."

"She certainly does," Harry replied. "If you want to truly woo her, you're going to have to become a gentleman."

Blaise sighed. "A gentleman?"

"I know it's a new word for your vocabulary," Draco teased. "But with a little bit of practice, and maybe some shock therapy, you too, can become a man worthy enough to date someone as pure as Luna Lovegood in no time."

The ladies walked around offering a final drink before the plane began its descent into Amsterdam. Taking a final shot, Blaise sloshed the fire whiskey down his throat and gave the scantily clad woman a quick smack on the bum. "Looks like this is my last weekend of fun as well, boys. So we better fuckin' make it count."

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ginny thanked the bellhop again, tipping him generously before leaving them to their adjoining suites at Les Belles Sorcière - a luxury hotel and spa in a hidden wizarding area of Paris, tucked away on the other side of the Champs Elysee. The large suite Draco reserved for them was decorated with calming colors with hints of jasmine floating through the air, something she was certain he requested just for her.<p>

Ginny she sat down on the bed, moaning as she lay back on the mattress. "Merlin this is heavenly!"

Hermione laughed as she unpacked her bag to keep her clothes from wrinkling. "It's supposed to be the best wizarding spa in all of Europe."

Ginny heard the tone in her best friends voice and sat right up. "We don't have to sit in one of those sticky steam rooms again, do we?"

She continued to chuckle, looping a dress onto a hanger to place in the closet. "No - though you definitely just sounded like James for a second.

"Ha ha, very funny," Ginny mocked. She laid back on the bed again and exhaled a heavy sigh. "This is the first time I've left Albus overnight with someone who wasn't' you, Draco, or my parents."

Hermione gave her friend a sweet smile. "He'll be fine. So will James."

"It is a bit weird…leaving them with Lucius."

"And Narcissa," Hermione said. "And Jori. The kids will be alright."

"I know," Ginny said through another sigh. "I think Albus likes Lucius. Have you noticed?"

Hermione removed her necklace and bracelet, setting them in the small jewelry dish on the dresser. "Well, Albus is very much a watcher, and Lucius isn't exactly Mr. Personality…so I see how the two of them can sit together and be perfectly content with each other's company." She plucked her earrings from her ears and set them in the dish. "So do we spa first then shop, or do we shop then spa?"

Ginny sat back up. "Shop?"

"We're in Paris, Ginny. You don't come to Paris without the intention to shop at some point. Besides - you were bragging about getting that ass of yours back into your skinny jeans the other day and it got me thinking when the last time you had a proper wardrobe update."

Laughing, Ginny gathered her long red locks in her hand and with the elastic on her wrist, tied it up into ponytail a little more than halfway up the back of her head, looking like a true twenty-something instead a mother of two. "I don't tend to wear anything that can't survive the chaos of two messy boys."

"Well guess what, Ginevra Molly Weasley _Potter_," Hermione teased. "That's no reason why you can't look your age while doing it. You've got a serious body underneath those clothes - and you ought to start showing it off. And you can't say no, either, because it's my treat. No one deserves a weekend of pampering more than you do. I'm convinced of it."

Ginny shook her head no. "This isn't a weekend about me - it's about you."

"Trust me - it'll be all about me in September," Hermione replied with a wink. "So what are we doing first - spa, salon, or shopping?"

* * *

><p>The penthouse suite Blaise had waiting for the men on the top floor of the Hotel de Pulitzer was nothing short of exquisite. Decked out in golds, creams, and chocolates, there were four rooms with a king sized bed in each, an attached private bath to each room, and a large common room in the middle complete with a small kitchenette, a large plasma television, and an awkward looking box with funny remotes. Draco had seen commercials for them on telly before, but he couldn't remember what they did. If James were he - he'd know what they were called. He was always up to date on muggle technology.<p>

"Alright," Blaise said. "Shower - get ready - we have dinner reservations at Piet de Leeuw - the best steakhouse in the city - and then it's off to the red light district for a little bit of fun at the Bananenbar - and I promise you that it will not disappoint, my friends. It will not disappoint."

Draco and Harry took the rooms on the left side of the suite, while Blaise and George - who clearly bonded over their enjoyment of scantily clad women on the airplane - took the rooms on the right side of the suite. He unpacked his suit from the suitcase and hung it up on the back of the closed door. He vaguely remembered Blaise telling him of the Bananenbar a year or two after the war was over. He received a letter via owl and nearly had to explain to his muggle flat mate why there was a large owl pecking on the window - but lucky for him his girlfriend called for him from his bedroom, which provided enough of a distraction. Draco recognized Blaise's distinctive scrawl immediately. _Amsterdam.__Bananenbar.__ Fuckin__' __tits __and __ass __everywhere. __Get __here._He rolled his eyes and laughed as he wrote back on the letter - _Sorry__-__no__ can __do. __Exams __this __week. __Enjoy __a __lap __dance __for __me_ - and sent the message back to Blaise with the owl.

He hopped in the shower, wondering what Hermione was doing at that moment. Probably up to her neck in one of those disgusting mud baths she swears relieves all aches and pains anyone could have. She went to the spa in London every so often for a day of relaxation on the recommendation of a healer, who told her that with her history of being under the cruciatus curse for as long as she was inside the Manor that it would help relieve the arthritis that had a tendency to flare up every now and then in her joints and bones.

The sheer thought of Hermione, however, roaming about the spa in a bikini or less was enough to cause Draco a small, or well, a not so small problem as he shed his clothing and made his way to the bathroom. Once in the shower, still thinking of Hermione, he bent his neck and closed his eyes as the hot water sprayed his neck and streamed down his back, one hand braced against the granite wall of the shower while the other pumped his erection. It didn't take long for him to come - all it took was a few thoughts of Hermione's brilliant laugh, her walking around the house in those black yoga pants that may as well have been second skin as tight as they were in all the right places, or how her voice sounded lost in her throat when she would instruct him to touch her. He felt his release, panting as he aimed himself as best as he could towards the drain of the shower, washing away the evidence.

Finishing up his shower, Draco wrenched the water handle to its off position and climbed out, securely wrapping a towel around his waist. He used his arm to wipe away the steam from the mirror, catching his reflection in the mirror. His appearance still managed to catch him off guard some days. A lifetime of having a glare and a sneer staring back at him, his face now, relaxed with a hint of a smile, sometimes made him feel like he was living someone else's life. But it wasn't someone else's life. It was his life - the life he chose to make for himself. Everything was clicking into place. His parents' house would be finished by next week, completely secured and protected with every measure possible on the word of Kingsley Shacklebolt himself. In two months his left ring finger would no longer be naked, and he would welcome the weight of the hardware that he already swore to never remove.

Draco was tucking in the crisp white shirt Hermione had Jori press for him that morning into his black dress pants when he heard a knock on the door adjoining his room to Harry's. "You decent?" he heard Harry ask.

"Yeah," he replied, zipping his pants up and fastening the button as Harry entered. He was wearing black pants and a light blue shirt, fastening the sleeves together with his cufflinks with his suit jacket draped over one of his arms. "You ready for tonight?"

Harry snorted. "Are you?"

"I'm not too worried," Draco replied. "This night isn't really for me as much as it is for Blaise. I'm just along for the ride."

"I know this is going to sound ridiculous," Harry started to say. "But up until today on the airplane, the only woman I'd ever seen with fewer pieces of clothing was Ginny. I think it's why I kept drinking…I felt completely awkward."

Draco shook his head. "It doesn't sound ridiculous, Harry. Not in the slightest."

Harry sat down on the edge of Draco's bed and scratched the back of his head. "I mean, I don't really have any desire to see women naked, unless you know, it's Ginny."

Sitting down next to Harry, Draco laughed a bit as he buttoned up the rest of his shirt. "I feel the same way about Granger - though I'd be lying if I said I only came to the realization the day she 'fell' onto me and kissed me."

Harry laughed. "What a ruddy excuse. Best Hermione story ever, in my opinion."

Draco agreed. "Well, what I didn't tell you about that story was that while sleeping, she was the one I was dreaming about kissing. Imagine my surprise when I woke up and realized it wasn't a dream."

"Like your little bout of sleep sex?" he teased.

"Exactly!" Draco exclaimed. "Before - I mean, it was just a pretty face, or a model from a magazine I could fantasize about, or one of the various girlfriends I had - but the moment Granger appeared back in my life…suddenly it was only her that I wanted." He stood up and grabbed his suit jacket and threw it on, fixing the collar of his shirt with the help of the mirror above the dresser.

Harry followed Draco's lead, using the mirror to fix his own collar. "You think you'll ever stop calling her Granger?"

Draco shrugged. "Probably not."

"Even though in two months she'll be a Malfoy?"

"I think she's going to hyphenate her name," Draco replied.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"I didn't expect her change her last name, or hyphenate it really," Draco said. "I saw a piece of parchment she'd been apparently practicing writing different versions of her new name. If it were anyone else, it would probably bother me a bit, but it's Granger, and well, she does what she wants. Marriage isn't going to change that about her."

Harry frowned a bit. "If Ginny didn't want to change her name, I think I would be a bit put out."

"Yeah, but who wouldn't want to become a 'Potter'?" Draco mocked with a laugh. "Comparing your last name to mine is like comparing a bright and shiny apple to a rotting one."

"I don't think it's that bad," Harry replied.

"Well, it was at one point in time," Draco countered.

A loud banging on the door caused them both to jump a bit. "Hurry up damn it - we have things to do tonight!" they heard Blaise bellow on the other side of the door.

"Draco?" Harry asked before the two left his room.

"Yeah?"

"How bad is this Bananenbar place we're going to later?"

Draco held back a laugh. "Well, I've never been. But from what I know – I'd say imagine the airplane, only worse."

Harry grimaced a bit. "Brilliant."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the salon chair as the hairstylist touched up her short coif a bit, adding a bit of texture to the top of her hair so it would have just a touch of volume on the days that she did nothing more than throw a headband in. Ginny sat next to her in the other chair, watching intently as the hairstylist took sheers to her straight red locks, giving her hair layers for the first time.<p>

"Breathe, Ginny," Hermione reminded. "It's looking great."

"You think Harry will like it?"

"Harry will love it."

Ginny exhaled, cracking a small smile as she watched her reflection in the mirror. "It does look good, doesn't it?"

"Just wait until it's finished," Hermione replied. Her hairstylist removed the cape around her smiled. "Oh - I love it!" she exclaimed.

"And it will be zee perfect length in time for za wedding," the man said in his thick French accent.

Hermione eagerly nodded in agreement. She reached down for her purse and pulled out her credit card, handing it to her hair stylist. "Please make sure you put both hair cuts on this."

"As you wish, Mademoiselle," he said, taking the card and turning on his heel.

"Hermione!" Ginny hissed. "That's not necessary!"

She rolled her eyes at the redhead. "It is necessary, because I love you - you're one of my best, well, really, only girl friend I've ever truly had. Consider this weekend my gift to you - the best matron of honor I could have asked for."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Ginny replied with a cheeky grin.

Once the hairstylist was done with Ginny, she showed her a few quick ways to pull her hair up with her new layers, which gave her a cute, chic look to match her age. Ginny was glad to see that all of them were easy, as she perfectly replicated what the stylist did after being shown each style once. "I cannot thank you enough!" she gushed to the woman, leaping out of her chair and hugging the stylist. "'Mione you were right! It looks amazing!"

"See!" Hermione exclaimed. Her hairstylist returned with her credit card in hand. Quickly, Hermione scrawled her name at the bottom of the receipt and handed it back to him. "You'd never guess she has two little ones, would you?" she asked, pointing to Ginny and her new hairdo.

The man's eyes went wide as he shook his head no. "Not with zhat body," he genuinely replied.

Ginny exhaled brightly and clasped her hands together. "Ok - I think I'm ready for that new wardrobe now."

"That's the spirit!" Hermione exclaimed, giving Ginny a high five as they giggled.

* * *

><p>Dinner with the men was a rowdy affair, set back in a private room as the drinks kept coming while they dove into their food. All of them were exchanging stories under the sworn secrecy that they would never reveal to the girls what was discussed, though at one point Harry had to cut George off regarding an escapade of him and Angelina because if he had heard a second more of it, he never would have been able to look her in the eye again the next time they were all gathered at the Burrow.<p>

The men were laughing and causing quite the ruckus, as passersby in the restaurant were constantly trying to peek between the red curtains that separated the private area off, wondering what could possibly be so funny.

"I mean, this fucking squeaking noise - it was driving me up the goddamn wall and I had every fucking elf in the house trying to find it. I've literally never been more irritated in my life. It was inside - it was outside, but it's nowhere to be found!" Blaise exclaims, jumping out of his seat and standing up the chair as he continued his story. "Finally, I'm outside on the patio and I hear it the noise out of the window on the third floor and I'm thinking to myself, 'holy shit - that's Nott's room' - and then I'm thinking that it's about damn time but now I'm curious. I mean - Nott wasn't exactly an attractive bloke, and I've got hot women roaming the house at all times. Convinced he had to have thrown a glamour charm over his ugly mug, I start to scale up the ivy covered lattice and when I peeked into the window - I swear to you I damn near fell off the wall."

Draco knew where he was going with the story the moment he heard him talk about the squeaking, but didn't want to ruin it as the theatrics of Blaise's storytelling were nothing but sheer amusement.

"I mean, I don't even know how you stuck it in her, Draco," Blaise said. "Because Pansy sounds like one of those animal toys with an obnoxious sounding squeak box. It took me a minute to realize Nott was ramming Pansy, and when I say ramming, I mean - he was fucking _pounding_ her and had it not been so fucking uncoordinated -" Blaise began to imitate the sloppy thrusts of his and Draco's former friend to the point that Harry and George were pounding the table with their fists as they broke out into fits of laughter. "I've never seen anything more awkward in my life but I literally could not stop watching as that gangly fuck just kept slamming into her! It was hysterical!"

Draco laughed, not knowing if it was Blaise's imitation or the amount of liquor in his own body that made the story so funny. "I cannot believe you watched those two," he finally managed to get out. "Even when I was sleeping with her - I did it with my eyes shut!"

"Yes - well - she eventually caught me and threw a hex at me and I fell off the wall into the shrubs," Blaise said, causing everyone to laugh harder at the mental image of Blaise, ass over end before crashing into the shrubs.

Once dinner was over, Blaise handed the waiter a wad of Dutch currency that covered dinner as well as an overly generous tip considering the ruckus they caused, and from there the four men - all a bit tipsy, meandered through the streets of Amsterdam until they stumbled upon their destination. Before they entered, Blaise held his hands up as seriously as his woozy state could muster and cleared his throat.

"This ought to be good, eh?" George said with a laugh as he nudged Draco in the arm."

Draco laughed, giving Blaise his attention.

"This place is magical," Blaise began to speak. "Beautiful women. Copious amounts of alcohol." He looked over at Harry and shook his head. "Wipe the terrified look off of your face, Potter. We're talking about breasts - not Voldermort. The women won't touch you…unless you want them to, that is," he said with a wink.

"Don't worry, Harry," George piped in. "If it gets too crazy, I promise to oblivate you so that you can plead sincere ignorance if my darling sister asks what happened."

"Oh leave him alone, both of you!" Draco said with a scowl, giving Blaise and George both a shove. "Are you done pontificating?" he asked Blaise. "Because I'd like to continue drinking in order to survive the remainder of this evening."

"Because I'd like to continue drinking in order to survive the remainder of the evening," Blaise mimicked sarcastically, rocking his head from side to side for emphasis. "Malfoy - it's your last big hoorah as a single man - could you do me this one favor and not be a complete stick in the mud?"

Draco rolled his eyes and turned Blaise around towards the entrance. "Of course. Please. Lead the way - oh great one."

"That's the spirit! Come along now! Let's get the night started!"

* * *

><p>The girls shopped until they dropped, both of them returning back to the hotel with enough clothes between the two of them to open up their own boutique. Their bags were filled with shoes, belts, jewelry, clothes of every type, and the amount of money spent between the two of them could only be described as obscene. They also found new clothes for James and Albus - some of the which Ginny couldn't wait to put them in when it came time for their family portraits and Albus' one-year photos. They of course picked a few things up for Draco and Harry - but the majority of the lot in front of them was for Ginny.<p>

Exhausted from their marathon day of shopping after the salon, they ordered room service for dinner and ate on the patio of their hotel, a crystal clear view of the Eiffel Tower as their backdrop with the sun beginning to set. "I cannot wait to see the look on Harry's face when he sees you tomorrow," Hermione gushed as she chomped on a french fry. "He is going to just die."

Ginny blushed. "I hope he likes the change…because you were right. It wasn't that my clothes were bad…but I get caught up in taking care of the boys and Harry that I never really think about myself."

"But you're aware of it now – and that's all that matters," Hermione replied. "We'll schedule more girl time like this – so that we're both properly pampered."

Her friend nodded in agreement. "You want to meet them tomorrow when they arrive back at the airport hanger?"

Hermione enthusiastically nodded. "They land at six - so we can enjoy the spa tomorrow and look completely refreshed for their arrival."

"I can't thank you enough for today," Ginny said. "I don't even know what to say."

"You've always been a beautiful, confident woman," Hermione genuinely praised. "And now your wardrobe reflects it."

"It does," Ginny agreed. "I still think you spent way too much."

Hermione popped another fry into her mouth. "Whatever. All I spent today was the interest it all collected last month at the bank. I really need to figure out what to do with some of it." Truth was, she knew Ginny didn't need Hermione to spend money on her - but Hermione felt less guilty about spending money when she spent it on others instead of herself.

"You know…St. Mungo's is looking to build a pediatric wing in the hospital. They've been needing one for years," Ginny said, popping a grape into her mouth.

Hermione remembered hearing something about starting a fundraising campaign at St. Mungo's before she took her sabbatical from work, but she didn't know it was for a pediatric wing. "I never realized they didn't have a children's wing."

"Nope - but it would be nice. There's a children's ward in Spain for magical mishaps and other maladies, but nothing in Britain…which is odd, considering it's where the largest population of wizards and witches live in all of Europe," Ginny mused aloud.

Hermione tucked that little piece of information in the back of her mind, making a mental note to talk to Draco about it later, as long as Blaise returned him in one piece. Hermione picked through the basket of fruit until she found a piece of cantaloupe and took a bite. "I hope the boys don't get into too much trouble tonight."

Ginny shook her head. "I'm choosing not to think about it."

"I don't know why - of all of them Harry's probably going to be the one that's most behaved," Hermione replied.

Ginny laughed. "You have a point."

"I'm slightly terrified Blaise and his escapades might bring out Draco's old, boorish ways leading them to doing Merlin only knows what," Hermione confessed.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Draco," Ginny said reassuringly. "He sounded more enthusiastic about whatever he's going to do with Harry and James in September than he did about leaving earlier today."

Hermione nodded. "I know. I'm just a worrier by nature."

"I hear you," Ginny said, raising her glass of sweet tea, which Hermione toasted with her glass of club soda. "But you know what we could do to take our minds off of things?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Experiment with the new makeup we bought today," Ginny said, rubbing her hands together playfully.

Hermione tossed her napkin from her lap onto the table and nodded. "Excellent plan, Missus Potter."

"Why thank you, soon to be Missus Malfoy."

It was the first time someone had referred to her as Missus Malfoy, and instead of feeling awkward - something Hermione had been mentally preparing herself for – it felt oddly comforting instead.

* * *

><p>Debauchery wasn't even an appropriate word, in Draco's opinion, for what he was witnessing. He was almost certain he watched Harry resist the urge to slap his hands over his eyes, the only thing keeping him from doing so was the ribbing he'd most certainly get from Blaise and George. Both Blaise and George were leaning against the stage, showing off their skills of putting the paper euros in their possession into the g-stings of two dancers with their mouths. Harry would nervously rub his lip against the sleeve of his jacket, quitting when Draco placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder for a moment.<p>

"I mean, it's not that I don't find them…attractive," Harry said. "I just find it, I don't know, incredibly degrading I guess."

Draco agreed, laughing a bit as Blaise pulled out another wad of money from his pocket. "Yes, well, if it makes you feel better - just think that these girls are probably going to go home tonight twice as much tonight as they probably do in a year at the rate Zabini is going."

Harry laughed, reaching for his beer to take a drink. "Well, when you put it that way, it doesn't seem _as_ bad. For the girls, anyway."

Draco took a swig of his own beer, finishing off the bottle, and grinned. He'd be shocked if Blaise didn't manage to drop ten grand in this joint before the night was over, and for Blaise - that was a light night in terms of monetary value.

"You boys need another drink?"

Draco and Harry looked up at the woman, wearing nothing but a red thong and strategically placed tassels while holding an empty tray. He heard Harry gulp and at that moment, prayed that Ginny's freakishly powerful ways in terms of magic did not extend to the practice of legilimency. The woman stared at them, rather impatiently, and had to clear her throat before Draco and Harry snapped back to reality. "Uh, yes," Draco stumbled, handing her his empty beer bottle and taking Harry's as well, who appeared to be staring every which way but at the woman and her tassels.

Much to Draco and Harry's relief, the woman who returned with the new bottles of beer had a bit more covering her. Draco politely handing her a tip in exchange for the beer. He passed a bottle to Harry and leaned back in his chair, laughing how foolishly drunk Blaise and George were. Blaise was doing his best to slip another bill into the strap of the woman's shoe in front of him, slipped, and fell onto the ground, much to everyone's enjoyment around him. He popped back up like a jack-in-the-box, held his hands up while swaying slightly and announced, "I'm ok!" causing those around them to cheer.

"What an idiot," Harry said with a snort.

"Yeah…we should probably stop drinking," Draco mused. "Or else we're going to wind up sleeping here because we're not going to know how to get back to the hotel."

Harry took a drink of his beer. "Yes. We should definitely stop drinking. After this one."

"Right," Draco agreed. He relaxed in his chair, continuing to watch the absurdity that was George Weasley, who was so far gone for the evening that his sentences weren't understandable. As he slouched in his chair, two women, wearing nothing but sparkly knickers approached both Harry and Draco. Draco recognized them as lap dancers based on how they were slinking around them. Quickly, he reached over for Blaise's money clip and pulled a thousand euros out before tossing it back onto the table. He handed the girls five hundred a piece and shook his head no.

"No?" One of the girls said, confused as she took the money.

"No," Draco said as nicely as possible. "But…thank you anyway."

Confused, the girls shrugged, taking the money and moving onto the next open table.

Draco squinted as he looked at his wristwatch, trying to determine the time. It was nearly one in the morning. Considering they'd been drinking since they left London, he was impressed that the four of them were still awake, though he and Harry were indeed fairing better than the other two. Taking another drink, he looked over at Harry who was covering a yawn with his arm. "So…" he drawled, motioning towards his friend with the bottle in hand. "Any words of advice?"

"Advice?" Harry repeated.

"About marriage!" Draco exclaimed. "You know…you're married…and I want the kind of marriage you and Ginny have."

Harry smiled. "I'm sure you will," he reassured Draco. "Because you love her, right?"

"More than anything," Draco said, completely serious. "I never thought I'd ever be this happy. This…content. And I want to stay that way…with Granger, forever."

Harry nodded in a way that almost made his head appear to weigh more than the rest of his body. "Well, I've only been married for five years."

"You have the best marriage," Draco reiterated, trying to channel as much of a sober train of thought he could muster amid the alcohol currently touring his bloodstream. "I mean it. I want mine to be like yours. Not like my parents. So tell me, Harry Potter, boy who lived - what's the secret?"

"I don't know," Harry honestly replied, setting his beer down on the table. "I guess…as long as you love her unconditionally - even when she's being completely unreasonable because lets face it - Hermione and Ginny definitely have that in common - and you learn to pick your battles…I don't know. That could be the secret. Maybe there isn't a secret."

"That doesn't sound like a secret," Draco replied. "It sounds like common sense. I want the _secret_ Harry! The secret!"

"I might be too drunk to know the secret," Harry said bluntly. "Ask me tomorrow. I'll know the secret tomorrow."

Draco nodded. "Ok. But it better be a secret."

"Right. A secret. I'll work on it."

When George fell out of his chair, followed by Blaise who fell while laughing at George for falling, Draco realized that they needed to hail a cab and return to the hotel before they were booted out of the club for being a nuisance. Giving his head a good shake, as if that would trigger some sort of sobriety, he stood up and Harry followed, doing their best to pull up Blaise and George without falling over themselves.

"Come on," Harry said, wrapping an arm around George. "Let's go."

"Go! Why! We're just getting started!" George slurred.

"We're going to have more strippers at the hotel," Draco lied. "Lots of them."

Blaise eyed him warily. "How many?"

Draco thought for a moment. "Ten," was the number he came up with. "And they all look like Luna."

Blaise perked up at the sound of her name. "Luna? I like Luna…and her pretty hair. If you grew your hair out, Draco, your hair would be pretty…pretty like Luna's hair."

"I'm sure," Draco said, looking at Harry who was stifling a laugh. "But in order to see the strippers that look like Luna, we have to go. Because if we don't they'll leave."

"No!" Blaise exclaimed. "We have to go! So they don't leave!"

It took some doing, but eventually, Draco and Harry stumbled out of the Bananenbar and with the help of the doorman, successfully snagged a taxicab. Both Blaise and George were completely passed out by the time they pulled up to the hotel. Draco through the cab driver more money than necessary as they dragged George out of the cab at first, setting him on the curb before he and Harry pulled out Blaise. With the help of a feather weight charm, Blaise and George became much more manageable for Harry and Draco as they dragged them to the lobby and over to the elevators, which thankfully opened the moment Draco punched the up button with his thumb. With the PH button lit in the elevator, they rode straight to the top, the doors opening directly into the entryway of their suite. Harry slid the keycard into the door and opened it, propping the door open with his foot as Draco walked in with Blaise, Harry following with George.

Putting them to bed, Draco and Harry closed their doors and met back in the common area, not really able to do more than laugh. "Come here," Harry said, motioning for Draco to follow him into his room. Inside, Harry unzipped the front pocket of his suitcase and pulled out two vials, tossing Draco one. "It's a sobering/hangover potion of Ginny's own making," he said, uncorking his and tossing it back. "I found it earlier with a note from Ginny."

Draco laughed, pulling the cork out of the vial and drank its contents. "What did the note say?"

"So you don't die from the headache in the morning. Love you, Ginny," Harry recited, note in hand. "That's why I love her. Ginny. She always takes care of me. Even when I don't realize it."

"Remind me to thank her tomorrow," Draco said, already feeling the potion work its magic.

Harry nodded. "I already feel loads better." He shed his suit coat, which reeked of smoke and booze, and tossed it to the floor. "You asked me earlier about a secret. The secret to my marriage."

Draco nodded. "Yes."

"The secret is love. Each marriage is different," Harry replied, looking up at Draco. "You said you don't want a marriage like your parents - which I agree - isn't all that ideal in the sense, but to an extent, you do. I do as well."

"To what extent is that, might I ask?" Draco questioned.

Harry pulled his muggle mobile phone from his pocket, fiddling with it for a moment. "Your father did horrible things. Unforgivable things. But your mother…she's still with him. Even when he came back. She could have had nothing to do with him but instead of taking the easy way out she's standing by him. She loves him and as much as I'm not a fan of your father, you can see he loves her in his own way."

Draco's shoulders dropped a bit as he crossed his arms against his chest. "So despite the fact that their relationship is completely incomprehensible - "

"To you and I and everyone else it might be," Harry said. "But to them it makes sense. Love doesn't have the same definition for everyone. Love is what you make of it. As long as you remember that you love Hermione above anything else – nothing else matters."

He leaned against the doorway, watching as Harry meddled with his phone. "You going to call Ginny?"

Harry grinned. "Yes."

"You realize she's probably asleep?"

"She isn't," Harry said, chuckling as he held Ginny's speed dial number. "Hello, dear," Harry said into the phone, grinning wickedly as he gave Draco a knowing nod.

Draco left the room, shaking his head slightly as he pulled his door shut. He searched in his pocket for his own mobile phone, dialing Hermione's number he had committed to memory as he had no idea how to set his phone up to make it auto-dial like Harry's. He let it ring a few times, and almost hung up before he heard her sleepy voice on the other end.

* * *

><p>It took a few minutes for Hermione to realize it was her cell phone ringing, but she managed to find it underneath her pillow with her eyes still closed, answering it as she balanced it on her face. "I'm glad you're not dead," she mumbled.<p>

"How did you even know it was me?" he asked.

"Who else would call me at…what time is it anyway?"

"Two in the morning," she heard him say a bit sheepishly.

Grabbing the phone, Hermione rolled onto her back, cracking her eyes open. She could see Ginny out on the balcony, laughing as she talked on her phone to Harry. "Did you have fun?" She asked, yawning a bit as she spoke.

"It was interesting to say the least," Draco replied.

Hermione stretched an arm over her head and sighed. "Well as long as you had fun."

"We did," Draco said. "What did you do today?"

Hermione switched her phone to her other ear. "We went to the salon…wait until you see Ginny's hair."

"Did she hack it all off like you?" he asked.

"No," she said with a tired laugh. "It's still long, just with layers."

"I don't really know what that means, but I'm sure she looks lovely."

Hermione laughed. "We also went shopping. Just wait until you see her tomorrow - she'll knock your socks off."

"I'm not sure how I feel about you wanting someone else to knock my socks off," he teased.

"You'll know what I mean when you see her," Hermione said, yawning again. "We're going to meet you at the airport hanger."

She could hear him smile through the phone. "Are you now?" he asked.

"Uh huh," Hermione replied. "You better shower well - I don't want any of that indecency on you when you return."

Draco laughed. "I take it you're doing all of your spa things tomorrow."

"If by spa things you mean my disgusting mud bath, yes," she said with a laugh. "You know, ten years ago you probably would have assumed I bathed in mud anyway."

"Ten years ago, I was an asshole," Draco countered.

"True," Hermione replied. She waited for a witty retort from him but got nothing. "I was merely joking, sweetheart."

"I know," she heard him say. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

"That this is the first time we've slept apart since the day you conquered the bathtub in my - in our bedroom."

She giggled. "This is true."

"I'm not sure I like it."

"You'll survive," she promised. Hermione rolled back onto her side, balancing her phone again on her ear as she sighed.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

Draco peeled off his shirt and held the phone to his shoulder with his face as he stripped his pants, leaving them in a wad on the ground. "Undressing," he replied. "I smell like a bar."

"Maybe you should shower before you go to bed," he heard her suggest.

He turned down the bed and sat down, peeling off his socks and tossing them to the ground before crawling under the covers. "I'd rather just lay here and talk to you. I can shower in the morning."

"Of course," she replied.

Draco heard her yawn through the phone again. "You sound tired. I can let you go."

"I'm fine," he heard her say. "I bought your mother a bracelet today."

He held the phone to his ear as he gathered the pillows in the bed. He shoved two behind him, just like he had at home and set the others next to him, figuring if he hugged them while he slept he could pretend he wasn't alone. "A bracelet?"

"Mmhmm," he heard her hum. "It's a silver chain link bracelet with a circle charm on it. I had her initials engraved into it on one side and the Malfoy "M" cipher on the other side. I had one made for me as well, only mine has an HJG engraved on one side with the Malfoy cipher on the other."

Draco smiled as he listened to the description. "I'm sure she will love it."

"Can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked, her tone clearly changing the subject.

"Of course, dear," he replied.

"Do you want me to change my last name?"

"I want you to do whatever you want to do."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly," he promised.

There was a small bit of silence on the other end before Draco heard her speak again. "I think at work, I'll keep my name hyphenated, since everyone knows me of course as Hermione Granger, but everywhere else…I think I'd like it if everywhere else I was simply Hermione Malfoy."

Draco thought that the grin on his lips would split his face in two. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she replied.

He sighed happily before stifling a yawn. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"That you'll still call me Granger every now and then…even after we're married."

He laughed, rolling onto his side as he hugged the pillow with one arm, keeping his phone to his ear with his other hand. "I'm sure I'll never stop calling you Granger every now and then."

"Good," she replied. "You should go to sleep."

"Probably."

"Drink lots of water tomorrow," she instructed.

"I will."

"See you tomorrow, sweetheart."

"See you tomorrow," he repeated.

"I love you," Hermione said, her voice barely a whisper.

"I love you more," he whispered back.

"It's not possible," she playfully reminded him, before they both hung up the phone at the same time.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Ok...so I wasn't really going to write this chapter but after seeing so many reviews wanting to know what happened the next day, I kind of felt like I owed it to you. And then when I was writing it, well, I got more ideas lol. I hope you enjoy it :D**_

* * *

><p>"Stop making that face."<p>

"I'm not making a face."

Hermione cracked an eye open and saw Ginny, doing her best to not look completely repulsed as she sat in the mud bath, submerged from the neck down. "You're making a face. The whole point is to relax, Ginny."

Ginny snorted. "I feel like have mud in places that one should not have mud in, Hermione. It's hardly relaxing."

She moved the small pillow a bit, resituating it against the edge of the bath and leaned her head back, contently exhaling. "You sound like Draco."

"Oh, please tell me you've suckered him into one of these," Ginny begged, tightening the sloppy bun she had perched on top of her head to keep her red locks clean.

Hermione cracked her eyes open again. "You realize there's a bit of mud on your hands…and now in your hair."

"Damn it!" Ginny exclaimed.

"We jump in a mineral bath right after this," Hermione said with a giggle. "And to answer your question – no – Draco has yet to experience the wonderful experience that is a mud bath." She sighed again as she felt all of her aches and pains dissipate from her body. "Just you wait," she said to Ginny. "You're going to feel amazing when this is over."

"If you say so," Ginny replied. "How long is this mud bath again?"

"Ten minutes," Hermione stated. "And before you ask – we only have been in it for about two of them."

Ginny laughed, following Hermione's lead and sank lower into the mud. "You think the boys are alive this morning?"

"I think Draco and Harry are," Hermione said with a hint of amusement in her voice. "It'll be interesting to see how the other two fared, don't you think?"

* * *

><p>Draco woke up the next morning around ten, pleasantly surprised that the momentous pounding he anticipated to feel in his head once he opened his eyes was nothing more than a dull pang. Rolling onto his back, he buried his fists into his eyes, rubbing away the sleep before sitting upright. He swung his legs over, his feet finding the floor as his arms stretched up over his head. He lumbered across the room and opened the door, where he found Blaise and George clad only in boxers passed out on the couches, their mouths wide open. It appeared as if they were snoring, but Draco couldn't hear any noise.<p>

"Silencing charm," Harry said, pouring a cup of coffee in the kitchen. "I thought the room had been inhabited by a freight train so I got up, came out, and found tweedle dee and tweedle dipshit out here."

"But didn't we put them…"

"To bed? Yes," Harry replied. "But apparently they woke up for a second wind." He pulled an empty bottle of fire whiskey out of the sink and set it on the table. "I poked 'em both with a wand earlier. They didn't budge. But they're still breathing, so that's a good sign at least."

Draco looked over at the two of them again, his fingers spread out as not to cover his mouth completely while holding a hand to his face, completely puzzled at the sight. After a few minutes, he chuckled to himself and retreated to his bedroom to grab his cell phone. "It would be wrong to take a picture," he said, walking back into the common area.

Harry laughed. "Really wrong."

"Mean even," Draco added.

"But they did this to themselves," Harry argued. "We didn't force them to drink."

"Or pass out in close proximity in nothing but boxers," Draco added.

"If the situation was reversed –"

"They would certainly do the same to us."

"Yep," Harry agreed, a smirk plastered across his face.

Draco looked over at Harry and cracked a wry smile. "You already took a picture, didn't you?"

Harry relocated the empty fire whiskey bottle to the trash with a thud. "Several. Give me your phone."

"Why?"

"Because I know damn well you have no idea how to use the camera on it," Harry said with a laugh.

He handed the phone to Harry without an argument, watching as Harry walked over towards the sleeping lushes and snapped a few pictures with Draco's phone. Draco knew he'd have to figure out how to use the phone in its entirety someday, but he only really used it to call Hermione. He'd have Hermione show him how to use it eventually, but for now, he was perfectly content to watch and laugh while Harry snapped a few more humiliating photos of Blaise and George. "How much longer do you think they'll be out?"

Harry shrugged, handing back the phone to Draco. "I figure if they aren't up in another hour or so we can wake them up so they can relocate their bearings a bit before we leave."

"Right. So…what do we to 'til then?"

"There's a shop up the street that sells remote control boats that you can put in the water…I thought I'd check 'em out - see if I could find one for James."

Draco nodded. "I think he'd like that - take it down to the park and put it in the lake."

"That's what I was thinking," Harry replied. "Come along?"

"As soon as I wash the stench of smoke off of me."

Harry laughed. "Good plan."

* * *

><p>Melancholy music played softly in the background as Hermione and Ginny, freshly cleaned from their mud and mineral bath, rested on their stomachs as they enjoyed their hour-long massage. Hermione used her forearms as a pillow as she looked over at Ginny, who was face down on the table next to her, groaning with pleasure as the hands of the masseuse pressed her fingers into her bare back. "Glad to see you're finally enjoying yourself," she teased.<p>

"Shut it," Ginny said through a moan. "I liked the mineral bath too. But this - this I could…do all day long."

Hermione giggled. "I'm sure if you'd ask Harry he'd massage you."

"He does," Ginny said. "Like I said - I'd just prefer to have it done all day long."

Hermione felt her body turn as limp as a noodle as the masseuse continued kneading fingers and hands into her lower back and legs. She sighed contently, mentally agreeing with Ginny, as she too could have this done to her all day as well. The thought that in two mere months, she would be married, and it was still a thought that was hard for her to fathom. Sometimes she had to take a step back and tell herself that yes, everything around her was happening and like Draco always reminded her - the other shoe that Hermione kept thinking would drop was indeed nonexistent. With Draco, she felt like she finally had a true partner for life, something she convinced herself to be impossible after how horribly everything ended with Ron. There were moments where she'd catch herself watching Draco, not doing anything in particular most times, and feeling completely overwhelmed at the notion of how much love she felt for a single person. How just a look or even a touch from Draco could make the weight of the world seem less daunting.

She sighed as the masseuse kneaded her shoulders and upper back for the remainder of the massage. Hermione didn't want to admit it aloud, but she was ready to see Draco. Not that her adventure with Ginny hadn't been fun, but she missed him a bit more than she initially expected. There was a difference in choosing to be alone and having to be alone. New York was a choice to be alone. Draco meant never having to be alone.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

She looked over to her friend, who was now looking back at her. "What's the best part about being married?"

Ginny pursed her lips together, pondering the question for a moment. "I've never been asked that question," she finally replied. She gathered the towel she was lying on and held it to her chest with her arms as she propped herself up with her elbows. "I mean…it's hard to pinpoint one thing. I don't really know if I've even been married long enough to answer the question to be honest. Why…why do you ask?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I just…I guess I still kind of feel like the entire thing is surreal. I mean, I know I'm getting married, and I know it's real -"

"I remember feeling that way," Ginny said, her voice a bit reminiscent. "Of course, I was also barely 18 with everyone telling me I was bloody mad to be married so young. But I never once doubted the decision. Not once." She took in a deep breath and sighed, a smile creeping across her lips. "And then the day came…and I just remember walking towards him knowing that not everyone meets their soul mate at nine, but at that moment, I was incredibly grateful I did."

"Sometimes I used to watch you and Harry during our sixth year, and I could see how he looked at you before you two were officially together and even after - the look never changed. It was like when he was with you - he knew it was where he meant to be. I thought sometimes if I could get Ron to look at me half the way Harry looked at you, that it would be good enough," Hermione declared quietly. "Harry used to take that map of his out when we were in the tent, and he'd just watch your name as the footsteps floated through the castle."

Ginny's eyes grew slightly wide. "Really?"

Hermione nodded. "We'd be trapped in that tent for days and when he was most frustrated, he'd just stare at your name for hours on end. I truly believe it calmed him on the worst days."

The masseuses left Ginny and Hermione to get dressed, both of them skillfully sitting upright with towels clutched to their bodies, facing each other. "I didn't know that," Ginny finally spoke. "What a sap, eh?" she teased, masking her emotion with a flippant retort.

Hermione laughed a little. "Sap or not, it's my favorite part about Harry…how much he cares."

"I know," Ginny agreed, smirking as she blinked her damp eyes dry. "Are you and Draco going to be bonded?"

"Bonded?"

Ginny giggled. "There are two types of wizarding marriages - a regular one like muggles and a bonding marriage. I don't even believe I'm telling you something that you don't know."

Hermione's eyes grew a bit. "I had no idea. I mean, I figured wizarding marriages were a bit different of course, but when things fizzled out with Ronald, I just rather gave up on the idea. But…now that you mention it, I seem to remember the part of your wedding where your wedding bands had a spell of sorts placed upon them."

"Right," Ginny said. "Harry and I were bonded…my mother nearly had a fit. Too young for a marriage, let alone a bonding marriage, is what she kept saying."

"But your mother adores Harry!" Hermione cried. "How could she have been upset?"

"She just likes to fuss over her only daughter. You know how she gets," Ginny said with an eye roll. "Obviously she got over it."

"Obviously."

"Arranged marriages," Ginny continued on, "are always bonded marriages so that even if the two parties are adamant about the arrangement, it keeps them faithful. Breaking a bonded marriage causes a fate worse than death. Some say it literally breaks your heart."

Hermione let the thought sink in for a moment as she secured the towel around her body and slipped her feet into the fluffy white slippers on the ground. "How often do people, I mean, is a bonded marriage a common occurrence today?"

Ginny shook her head no. "I think Harry and I were the first ones to have a bonded marriage in the past ten years or so." Ginny slipped into her robe and fastened the belt around her waist so she could shimmy out of the towel wrapped around her. "Draco's parents are bonded – of course, their marriage was also arranged."

"Are your parents bonded?"

"Surprisingly, no," Ginny said. "Maybe that's why mine scared Mum a bit. But Harry told me it's what he wanted, what he felt was right, and asked me if I felt the same…and I did."

* * *

><p>Buying one boat for James resulted in both Draco and Harry buying a boat for themselves, because after they were done playing with the models they realized they wanted one too. They both justified the need, of course, by saying that they could then race the boats with James at the pond in the park – which James would most certainly enjoy. With their purchases, they made a detour to the café across the street from the hotel for lunch.<p>

"Did Ginny mention she cut her hair yesterday?" Draco asked as their sandwiches were delivered to their table.

Harry nodded. "She didn't tell me what she did to it – but she said it looked just a bit different."

"Granger said she didn't hack it off – so you shouldn't be worried," Draco said, popping a chip into his mouth.

"Right," Harry replied. "Apparently Hermione spent the day playing dress up with her…I'm rather anxious to see the result."

Draco laughed. "Well, I believe Granger's exact words were, 'she'll knock your socks off'."

"Will she now?" Harry said, grinning from ear to ear. "What time are we getting back again?"

"Six," Draco replied with a mouthful of sandwich. "I'm completely embarrassed at how much I want to try out these boats. I would have kills for toys half as fun as James has as a child."

"You're talking to someone who grew up in a cupboard underneath the stairs," Harry reminded. "I would've killed to have half of what James, Albus, and any of my future kids will have period."

"Touché," Draco said with a laugh. "You and Ginny talking about more kids?"

"When Albus is a little bit older, maybe," Harry said. "She wants a girl, but she's already said that she wants no more than three, either way."

Draco took a drink of his soda. "A girl, eh?"

Harry smiled. "I wouldn't mind a daughter. I wouldn't know the first thing about what to do with 'em, but I wouldn't mind a little girl with red hair like her mum."

"Or bushy brown hair," Draco said, a bit more wistful than he cared to acknowledge.

"You? Want daughters? Honestly?" Harry asked, quite baffled at the prospect.

"I do," Draco admitted, blushing a bit. "I don't know. The thought of miniature versions of Hermione bossing me around – because you know they will - but it's not like it'll happen. Malfoy swimmers haven't produced daughters in…well, ever. I'm sure I'll just wind up sons."

Harry shrugged. "Malfoys also don't marry half-bloods or muggles."

"True," Draco said, taking another drink. "I guess I'm throwing quite a wrench into the traditions of the Malfoy men who've come before me."

Laughing, Harry pulled out his wallet and placed some euros on the table to cover the cost of lunch. "Well, in my own personal and incredibly biased opinion, it's a mighty fine wrench…you know, as far as wrenches go anyway."

Draco followed Harry as they left the cafe and crossed the street, bags of boats in hand. When they entered their hotel suite, they found Blaise face down on the floor instead of flat on his back. George was still on the other couch, snoring away, cuddling his wand to his chest. Draco and Harry dropped their bags and pondered what to do for a moment before they both pulled out their wands as if they were reading each other's mind. Harry moved to stand over George while Draco went to Blaise, squatting down so he could get close.

Harry looked at Draco and with his fingers signaled one…two…three…"Aguamenti!" they both bellowed, jets of ice cold water splaying out of their wands and onto the sleeping slobs in front of them. They held their wands steady, laughing as George and Blaise both bolted upright, their own wands in hand, as they stumbled to find their bearings.

"What the -"

"Where the -"

Blaise fell back down on the ground and George braced himself with his hands against the arm of the couch while Draco and Harry continued to laugh. "You two are terrible gits!" George hissed, wincing as he spoke.

"Fuckin' assholes!" Blaise groaned. "Go away so I can sleep!"

"Sleep in your bed then, you prat!" Draco replied, nudging him in the back with his foot.

Blaise sat up again and looked around. "Wait. How did I get out here? Where are my clothes?" He looked over at George. "Where are _your _clothes?"

George looked down at his ginger pale body wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts, patting his hands on his bare stomach. "Good question," he said, his eyes squinting as he spoke. "What happened?"

"You tell us," Harry said, using his wand to cast a drying spell. "I woke up and found you both passed out with an empty bottle of fire whisky – which was odd because you passed out in the cab on the way home from the club. You were asleep when we went to sleep."

"I vaguely remember waking up…" George said. "Blaise was prodding me with his wand and –"

"Please, we don't need details," Draco said, restraining the urge to laugh immaturely while Harry silently doubled over, smacking his hand repeatedly on his thigh.

"Not that wand, ass!" George shouted. "Fuck! Shouting! My head!"

"Stop yelling!" Blaise groaned as he winced. "I think I'm going to be ill."

Draco snorted. "You were completely intoxicated when we got back. I don't understand how you and George killed that bottle on top of everything else and lived to tell the tale."

Blaise cautiously stood to his feet, holding his arms out to balance him a bit. "What time is it?"

"Quarter 'til one," Harry replied.

"I'm sleeping until we leave," Blaise said. "Maybe on the floor of the bathroom."

They watched Blaise lumber towards his room, slamming the door behind him. Draco looked at George, who suddenly didn't look as worse for the wear as Blaise was. "What are you playing at, Weasley?"

George laughed. "Don't get me wrong – I'm hung over, but I had the right mind to start turning my shots into water after he woke me up – wanting to know why there weren't strippers who looked like Luna anywhere. I had no idea what he was talking about, but figured if he was going to continue getting sloshed and gush about Ms. Lovegood, that I should hear it so I can taunt him about later."

Draco and Harry laughed as George stood, looking mighty pleased with himself. "Brilliant," Harry said. "I just want to know one thing."

"What's that?" George asked.

Harry looked at Draco, who held a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, then back to George. "Where in the hell are your clothes?"

* * *

><p>Hermione watched Ginny zip up her new brown boots that stopped just below her kneecap, her dark denim skinny jeans tucked in neatly. Ginny looked at her reflection, adjusting the sheer, olive green blouse, fiddling with the three buttons that weren't buttoned towards the top of the blouse.<p>

"Leave 'em alone, Ginny," Hermione said.

"It's a bit revealing…"

"It really isn't," Hermione replied. "I wouldn't send you out there looking like a tart. Besides – you have that cute lace camisole underneath."

Ginny turned around to look at the reflection of her back in the mirror. "My ass looks fantastic."

Hermione nodded in agreement. She herself was wearing a strapless, peach colored maxi dress. It would be too cold for her to continue wearing her maxi dresses and as fall approached, she did her best to wear them when she could. It was also pretty strategic on her part, considering she didn't have enough of a chest to warrant wearing a strapless bra underneath, which would be quite the surprise for Draco when he realized all she had on underneath was a very tiny pair of knickers.

Brushing a clear lip-gloss against her lips, Hermione was ready to check out of the hotel and apparate to the airplane hangar. If she had it timed out right, they should be there about five minutes before the plane landed. Ginny was tossing a hand through her hair a final time, clearly enjoying the new volume the new layers in her hair gave her. "Why do you think they took a plane?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"Probably because Blaise would be too hung over to side-apparate back," Hermione scoffed.

"Harry said it was insane last night," Ginny stated. "But he and Draco were very well behaved."

"Only because they know who they have to come home too," Hermione teased. "I don't think Draco's much into that wild scene like Blaise is. At least not anymore."

Ginny nodded. "I don't think it ever crossed Harry's mind to become a part of it."

"That isn't necessarily a bad thing," Hermione said with a chuckle.

Luggage in tow, the girls made their way down the elevator to check out, thanking everyone for their wonderful stay as Hermione swished her name across the receipt with the complimentary pen. When asked if they needed a taxi hailed, she politely declined. The two walked for a bit down the street, enjoying the breeze before they found a secluded alleyway away from passersby. Holding hands, Hermione apparated them from Paris to the private airport hangar, unbeknownst to anyone. They saw three black town cars waiting, all of them running. "Why are their three?" Ginny asked.

Hermione grinned. "I might have called the car company this morning and said that we'd need three cars. Blaise and George can carpool home."

"Nicely done, Ms. Granger," Ginny said. "Nicely done indeed."

Tugging at the top of her dress a bit, Hermione smoothed out the rest of it with her hands. "I thought so."

With their luggage tucked away in their respective cars thanks to the help of the drivers, Ginny and Hermione stood next to each other, watching as the private jet landed a bit of a distance away. Ginny nudged her friend with her elbow. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"You look completely different than you did a year ago – and I mean that in the best way possible."

Hermione looked at Ginny. "Well…I feel completely different than I did a year ago."

"Not that you looked bad," Ginny quickly said. "I just – I'm so glad you're happy again."

"Me too," Hermione honestly replied.

The plane taxied towards them and stopped about a thousand yards away. As the stairs descended down, Draco popped out first, sunglasses masking his eyes as he jogged down the steps in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She smiled, seeing her casual wear influence she'd been slowly integrating into his wardrobe was sinking in. He wasn't too convinced that you could wear anything shirt wise that didn't include a collar, but all Hermione had to tell him was that sometimes, simple was sexy, and that worked wonders with his point of view.

Harry followed right behind him, holding a hand over his eyes to block out the glare as he looked at Ginny, who stood near the cars with a sassy hand on her hip. "Blimey," Harry said, unable to contain his smirk.

Draco knew what Harry was looking at and couldn't help but agree. "Your night just got a hell of a lot more interesting, eh Potter?"

"Indeed," Harry agreed. The two walked in tandem towards the girls while the drivers of the cars passed them half way to retrieve their luggage. "She looks amazing."

"She does," Draco agreed. He didn't think her clothing was a drastic change – just updated, with a bit more style that suited her perfectly. "Hey Red – what are you doing tonight?" he called out to her, moving his sunglasses down just a touch so she could see his wink.

Ginny laughed. "Nice, Draco."

"You think I'm kidding," he said with a mischievous grin. "Legs like that could get a guy like me in some serious trouble."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, pretending to be offended as Draco got within an arm's length of Hermione. She reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him close to her. "But I happen to be standing right here."

He squatted just a touch and wrapped his arms around her, hoisting her off the ground so that she was about a half a head taller than he was. "Just admiring your handy work, darling," Draco teased.

She gave him a light kiss on the lips as he carefully set her back down. "Well I have some handy work you can more than admire later if you're good," she lightly whispered with a slightly seductive stare.

Draco wiggled his eyebrows as he leaned down, giving her another kiss. "I'm always good," he said, pulling away.

Hermione laughed as she gave him a hug. She looked over at Ginny and Harry, who'd manage to move near their car. He held a hand and spun her around, grinning like an idiot as she laughed. He pulled her close and whispered something in her ear, causing Ginny's pale skin to flush all over. Harry opened the door for Ginny, who gave Hermione a wink and a wave before crawling inside.

"Harry," Hermione said. "Do me a favor?"

Harry looked slightly confused. "Um, ok."

"Remember to pick up the kids later," she said with a smirk.

Laughing, Harry nodded before climbing into the car. Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione's forehead as she kept her arms around him. "You know, that kind of puts a kink in my plans, Granger."

She looked up at him. "Because we're going to shag in the house while your parents are wide awake?"

Draco's shoulders dropped. "Fuck."

"Exactly," she giggled. "We can play later."

"We better," he slightly growled. "When do they move out again?"

"In a week," Hermione replied. She saw Blaise and George drag their lazy selves over to the other car, both wearing sunglasses and looking like they barely survived the past twenty-four hours. "What in the hell happened to you two?"

Blaise shook his head, not even bothering to answer. Instead, he stuck a hand out to Draco who shook it with a laugh. "Top night," he said, cracking a smirk.

"Only if you live to see tomorrow," Draco replied. "You still kind of look…ill."

"I've been worse," Blaise replied.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously and then looked to George. "What's your excuse?"

George laughed. "Blaise is a horrible influence."

"Well, at least you've managed to learn how to get along with one Weasley," Hermione replied.

"Funny," Blaise scowled. "I take you two are riding separately?"

Draco and Hermione nodded.

"Right then."

Blaise bid them a farewell and George followed, leaving in the second car for Merlin only knew where. Draco thought they were out of their minds when Blaise mentioned round two tonight in downtown London, but Blaise was pretty convinced that a few vials of Pepper Up would be the cure to his current ails. Angelina didn't return until tomorrow so George was game for anything. Draco could see Blaise and George forming a bond of some kind, and Harry acknowledged this as well. George always had another half in Fred, and since his death George had yet to connect with anyone in terms of friends like he'd manage to do with Blaise. Harry didn't think it'd hurt him any to have a new partner in crime, and neither did Draco. Of course, it still didn't explain them wearing only underwear in the morning, but as drunk as they were, the reasoning for their lack of clothing could be endless. For Draco, it wasn't the first time he'd seen Blaise get sloshed, only to find him half-naked the next morning and not in the place he was left. Either way, Draco and Harry figured it'd be a good story to take the mickey out of them when they needed taken down a notch.

During the ride home, Hermione found herself nestled up against Draco, his arm draped around her bare shoulder. The silence was comfortable between the two of them, and much enjoyed. Halfway home, Hermione looked up at Draco, who was staring contently through the tinted window. "I have a question."

"Yeah," he said, his trance breaking as he looked to her. "What's that?"

"Well, it's silly really, because I didn't know anything about it until Ginny mentioned it," Hermione began to ramble. "But I was just curious…what kind of wedding are we having?"

He gave her a weird look. "Um…one where we exchange vows and live happily ever after?"

"Draco," Hermione said, shaking her head slightly. "Ginny says there are different kinds in the wizarding world. You know she and Harry are bonded, right?"

Draco nodded. "My parents are bonded."

"I know. Ginny told me."

Exhaling, Draco paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to word what he was about to say without giving her the wrong idea. "I don't…I don't want to be bonded."

Hermione could feel her face fall a bit, her efforts to remain neutral be damned. "Can I ask why?" she said, her voice soft.

"Because it doesn't give you a choice," Draco replied, rather quickly. "If things don't work out –"

"You don't think this is going to work out?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Well it's what you said!"

Draco sighed, frustrated at how this conversation was going. "Hermione," he said, looking directly at her as she sat up a bit. "I don't think either of us lives in a delusional world where we think everything is perfect. A bonding marriage doesn't…it doesn't give you an out. Let's face it – if something were to happen between the two of us I'm the more likely of the two to be the cause of it and if we were bonded, you would be stuck. Bonding is a completely archaic practice and if we're bonded, people will probably think I forced it on you and I don't want that. I couldn't live with it."

Hermione nodded, her feelings a little less hurt. "I don't want anyone else," she whispered, looking down at her hands. "I don't want anyone but you."

"I only want you," Draco said empathetically, grabbing both of her hands as she looked back at him. "Forever. Us two. With kids. Happily ever after. The whole shebang, as they say – that's what I want and what I intend to have with you."

She smiled a little. "I want that with you."

"Which we can have without being bonded," Draco said, with as much compassion as he could. "I just don't want to tempt the fates against us."

Hermione nodded. She thought he would have been over the moon at the suggestion, but he wasn't. All she could do was bury her disappointment, because she didn't want to argue about it at that moment. As the car pulled up to the house, Hermione practically leapt out of the car the moment the driver opened the door. Draco caught her wrist with his hand, and she looked back at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

He leaned in and kissed her hard, holding the back of her head close to him with his free hand. "I love you," he said, his voice firm. "Don't doubt it."

She smiled a little. "I won't."

"You are," Draco said.

Her smile grew brighter out of force as she gave his leg a pat. "I love you. It's fine. Come on, let's go relieve your parents of the kids. I'm sure James wants to spend time with you before he goes home."

She slipped his grasp before he could pull her back. He watched as she led the driver to the front door with the bags before slipping inside. He raked a hand hard through his hair and sighed. He didn't want this to be a thing. He didn't even know what to think about her suggesting they be bonded to begin with. Slowly, he climbed out of the car and tipped the driver as Draco grabbed the last suitcase.

He might not have wanted this to be a thing…but he certainly didn't see it disappearing, either.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Happy Friday! I don't know about you - but I'm pretty excited about the short work (or school) week coming up! Anyway - I hope you like the chapter...because the hen night and the wedding (which I'm sure you're all like - finally - could she have taken long enough?) are just around the bend!**_

_**PS: I already have ideas for the sequel...**_

* * *

><p>"What is going on with you and Hermione?"<p>

Draco looked at his mother, his face saying he didn't want to talk about it, his mouth asking her if this was where she wanted the sofa, considering it was the fourteenth time that day that she'd decided to rearrange the furniture in her new living room. Granted, most of the rearranging had been done with the flick of a wand, but her inability to make a decision was grating his last nerve. The only thing that kept him going was the notion that he was getting his house back to a two-person occupancy.

"Draco? I know I didn't raise you to not answer your mother when she asks a question," Narcissa said in her stern voice.

Rolling his eyes, Draco sat down on the couch and rubbed the palms of his hands on his jeans. "It's nothing, Mother. Nothing you need to worry yourself about."

"What did you do?"

"Why do you bloody assume it's something I did?"

Narcissa gave him a look, which Draco matched for a good thirty seconds before breaking. "Fine. I did something. But in my defense I really don't think it's that big of a deal. Besides, she isn't upset about it."

"I didn't say I thought she was upset," Narcissa countered. "I asked what is going on because both of you seem out of sorts a bit."

Draco sighed. "When we came back the other weekend from the stag night - Hermione asked me on the way home what kind of wedding we were having, and she mentioned that Harry and Ginny are bonded and obviously you and Father are bonded I kind of told her that I didn't want to be bonded." His mother stood silent, too silent for Draco's own comfort. "Now you're speechless?" he scoffed.

Narcissa set her hands on her hips, silent a few moments longer living up to Draco's expectation. "How could you possibly tell that poor girl that you don't want to be bonded? She adores you! She loves you! Do you plan on leaving her?"

"Of course I don't!" Draco shouted, leaping to his feet. "I just don't think that I need to make such a permanent gesture for her to know I'm in it with her for the long haul! I don't want to trap her if this doesn't work. I mean - look at you. You couldn't leave - bad things were happening and you couldn't leave. You couldn't leave, you couldn't take me, you couldn't protect me, and you and I were stuck with him because you were bonded! I don't want her to ever be in that position - you of all people must understand that."

His mother's face softened a bit, the woman hesitating before approaching her only child. She put her hands on his face and looked up at him. "You are a good boy. A good man. Neither I nor your father can take credit for it, but if anyone asks, you best believe I'm telling them you got it from me."

Draco cracked a wry smile. "Thanks, Mother."

Narcissa stared directly into his eyes, the only feature of his he got from her. "You are not your father, Draco."

He swallowed hard. "Mother I -"

"I wasn't strong," Narcissa simply stated, moving her hands to grab his. "I was never like Hermione. That kind of fire was never in me, even before your father and I were married. I never knew how to stand up to your father and I should have protected you better. That will always be my biggest regret."

"I can't," he whispered. "If for some reason we were to stop working -"

"Why are you even thinking like this?" Narcissa asked. "Why are you questioning the one thing you've always wanted?"

Draco shook his head quickly. "I'm not questioning it. She's what I want. She's what I've always wanted, it took me forever to realize it, and now I have her. But there are no guarantees in life, Mother. None. Who's to say we will still be this happy in twenty years?"

"Who's to say you won't be?" his mother retorted. "You can't live life that way, Draco – bond or no bond. Have you even had an actual conversation about this?"

Draco looked down at the floor. "She asked what I thought, and I told her absolutely not."

Narcissa swat him in the arm with her hand. "That is not a conversation! You can't just decide something for the both of you! You're not her boss!"

"Damn it, Mother – that hurt!" Draco said, irritably so as he rubbed his arm.

"You better fix this," Narcissa warned.

He rolled his eyes at his mother and threw his hands up in the air. "Thanks for stating the obvious."

* * *

><p>Hermione and Lucius look through Lucius' new potions room in the house, completely stocked to the brim with any kind of ingredients one could possibly need. She knew Lucius had been a promising member of the Slug Club back in his days at Hogwarts, but it wasn't until they started going through the plans for the house and what he and Narcissa wanted that he mentioned he wanted to get back into the hobby - something to do that was useful, he said with a simple shrug.<p>

"I believe you're rather skilled at potions, are you not?" Lucius asked as Hermione peered through the various stock of ingredients.

She blushed a little bit. "I wasn't bad."

"That's not what Draco used to say," Lucius replied. "The boy bemoaned for days about your admittance into the Slug Club, calling Slughorn himself a traitor to the house of Slytherin itself."

Hermione let out a rueful laugh. "I'm sure your son had many other things to say about me back in the day." She moved over to the bookshelf filled with books and pulled out Advanced Potion Making, reminiscing for a moment as she flipped through the pages. She leaned against the bookshelf and sighed, shaking her head at the sight of the Draught of the Living Dead potion, the juice of a sopophorous bean be damned.

"You know, it pains me to even ask, because I am certainly not one who wishes to…meddle," Lucius said rather hesitantly. "But is everything ok with you and Draco?"

Hermione shook her head no. "We're fine. What makes you think something's wrong?"

"My wife seems to think something odd is going on. I told her she was seeing things at first, but I notice things, and the things I've noticed the past couple of days have me a bit worried, if you don't mind me saying so."

She shrugged. "It's nothing."

Lucius sat down at the chair near his desk, propping his cane up against the wall. "It doesn't appear by your tone that it's nothing."

"It is what it is," Hermione replied, putting the book back in its spot on the shelf. "He doesn't wish to discuss it further, and I don't have it in me to fight him on it."

Lucius arched an eyebrow. "Did I just hear Hermione Granger say she didn't have it in her to fight someone? What is the world coming to?"

She gave him half a laugh at his dry joke, giving him an eye-roll of her own. "You're terrible."

"I've been called worse."

Hermione could hardly contain the snort that tumbled from her mouth. Silence fell between them, neither awkward nor content, until she managed to speak again. "I asked Draco what kind of wedding he wanted, and when I brought up the idea of being bonded he completely shut it down as if it wasn't even an option for discussion." She looked over at Lucius, who silently nodded, saying nothing. "I mean," Hermione continued, "It's one thing to have a proper discussion about and then say 'no, this isn't best for us,' but it was just an automatic, no, I don't want it, end of story kind of thing and I didn't really even have an opinion formulated as to what I wanted but the moment he said absolutely not to being bonded I felt like he wasn't even going to consider letting me give him my opinion once I had an opition about it which is just ridiculous if you ask me and –"

Lucius held a hand up, the shocked look on his face surprised only because he was able to silence the rambling young woman in front of him, who he feared would completely unspool right in front of him if she'd been allowed to continue. "First of all, please breathe so you do not turn blue."

She gave him a less than menacing scowl. "You said first, so I'm assuming there's a second?"

"Yes," Lucius said evenly. "You both are stubborn by nature. Leaving it alone is clearly not working out for you, as evidence by your incessant rambling a moment ago, so let him have it."

"Let him have it?"

"Yes," Lucius replied. "It doesn't matter if he doesn't want the conversation – you want the conversation, do you not?"

She sighed. "I don't like it when he's upset."

"I don't imagine he enjoys you being upset either," Lucius added. "I've never seen my son love anything as much as he loves you. I honestly didn't know he had that kind of ability."

Hermione shrugged, picking at her nails as she stayed against the bookcase. "He has some crazy thought in his head that by bonding, we're going to tempt the fates against us and wind up hating each other somewhere down the line."

Lucius looked at Hermione as she glanced in his direction. "He's clearly terrified to lose you."

"I don't know why," she scoffed. "I'm not going anywhere. I tell him that all the time."

"I can probably take the blame for that," Lucius offered. "It's not like I provided him an environment that left him void of disappointment while growing up."

Her shoulders dropped a bit as she hugged her arms against her chest. "I guess – but he can't keep using that as an excuse. Just because he grew up that way doesn't mean the rest of his life has to be that way."

"Are you saying that you want to be bonded?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said, surprised at her honest reaction. "What I wanted, however, was a proper conversation."

Lucius stood up from his desk and grabbed his cane before approaching his future daughter-in-law. A good arms distance between them, he looked down at her so he could catch her gaze, her head looking up slightly at him. "Bond. No bond. Marriage is what you and Draco will make of it. It is only as good as the promise you both make to each other."

"Would you do it again?" Hermione asked. "Be bonded to Narcissa."

Lucius kept a straight face. "I wouldn't have a choice to but to be bonded. We were arranged, as I'm sure you know. But you two chose each other. You two get to choose the life you want."

Hermione nodded, still looking at Lucius. "So what you're saying is that you wouldn't do it. If you were in Draco's position."

Lucius chuckled. "Are you always this way?"

"What way is that?" Hermione asked with a daring tone.

"With the incessant questioning," Lucius replied. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Just talk to him. I'm sure it will all sort itself out."

Hermione shrugged. "We'll see."

* * *

><p>"Can we talk?"<p>

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed on her side like she did every night, lathering her legs and arms in lotion while the muggle news softly droned on the telly in the background. Draco was already in bed, lying on top of the covers in his boxers, propped up with his pillows against the headboard. Both of them were turning in early, exhausted by the day's events. The house felt a bit emptier without his parents, but they were both elated to have 'their' space back. They sent Jori over to his parents to help them get settled until they found themselves a house elf of their own.

Draco watched as Hermione sat in nothing but a pair of nude color knickers and a clingy black tank top. She pumped a few more squirts of lotion in her hands to cover her other leg. "Sure," she said, nonchalantly.

Draco sighed. "I feel like things have been…off lately. With us."

"Off?"

"Since the other weekend," Draco said. Shrugging, Hermione swung her legs up and over into bed, her knees bent as she let the lotion soak into her skin. She rubbed the excess lotion into her hands before grabbing Draco's arm, rubbing the rest of it into his skin. He jerked his arm away as she laughed. "Blimey, Granger! You know I hate that feeling," he grumbled.

"I'm aware," Hermione said, looking him right in the eye rather defiantly.

He shook his head at her, unable to stay mad as he rubbed the greasy arm against his other arm, trying to rub it all in as quickly as possible. The only time he willingly touched lotion was when he gave Hermione back massages. "Look," he finally said. "I know you want a discussion about this bonding thing, and if you want to have one, we can have one. But I'm not going to change my mind."

Hermione arched an eyebrow as she pursed her lips together. "Well then I guess there isn't much to discuss, is there?"

Sighing, Draco shook his head. "I don't even know why you of all people would consider a bonding marriage. You're the most independent woman I know – I don't see how bonding fits into how you view the world as a strong woman."

Hermione stared at him. "To be quite honest, it doesn't."

"Then why is it an issue?"

"Because you made it one!" Hermione exclaimed. "You don't get to dictate what_ we_ do! Because if that's how you think this is going to work then we're going to have a completely different problem on our hands." She crawled over on top of him, straddling his waist as she began to jab a finger into his chest as she spoke. "_We_ are going to have to make all _kinds_ of decisions in _our_ life _together _and _we_ will do them _together_, with a proper _discussion, _because that's what_ civilized_ people_ do_! You got that?"

Draco found himself becoming incredibly aroused as she yelled at him, not even wincing, as she made sure to push the nail of her index finger into his chest while punctuating her points. He grabbed a hold of her waist, pushing the erection growing in his boxers up against her bottom. He hoped to end the argument right then. "I got it," he said, huskily as he leaned up to kiss her. "I'm sorry," he whispered before catching her lips in a hungry kiss.

Hermione responded, hugging her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer. Just as his kisses grew deeper, she abruptly pulled herself back. "Oh no. This is not how this happens. You don't get to completely disregard me and my opinions one minute and then try and seduce me the next."

"Of course not," he said, his hands peeling her tank top off and tossing it to the floor before Hermione could stop him. He fastened his mouth to a breast, a hand palming the other as he sucked on her nipple. Hermione's breathing hitched as she moaned, feeling the warm dampness in her knickers. She ground her hips into his erection, her hands weaving through his hair as he moved to pay attention to her other breast.

She gasped again, smacking his shoulders with her hands. "Damn it, Draco!"

"Mmhmm," Draco agreed, pulling on her nipple gently with his teeth. Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled them over so that he was hovering over top of her, peeling her knickers away as he kissed her, devouring her mouth with his tongue as if he was showing her that she could be irritated if she wanted – but in this moment, he was in charge. He laughed as she scowled at him. "You're unbelievably sexy when you're angry," Draco told her as he moved his lips to her neck.

"You're unbelievably irritating when I'm angry," Hermione shot back, despite tilting her head back as he kissed the middle of her collarbone.

"Mmhmm," Draco repeated, pulling her knickers down as he kissed her lips again. She gasped as he slid a finger between her folds, knowing he'd found just the right spot as he began to rub lazy circles with his thumb while sliding two fingers into her, teasing her slowly. "Is this irritating?" he whispered in her ear.

"Maybe," Hermione spoke, her voice breathy, determined not to give him the answer he was looking for.

His thumb sped up just a notch, along with his fingers, grinning as he felt her hips buck against him. "Maybe?"

Hermione yanked his boxers off with her hands, glaring at him as best as she could while he kicked them off once they reached his ankles. "Don't think this changes anything," she said, grabbing his erection as he leaned close to her. He moved his hand as she slid him up and down her wetness before pushing him down towards her opening. "I'm still plenty pissed at you and – "

She didn't bother finishing her sentence, completely speechless as Draco thrust all of him into her quickly, indenting her hips with his fingers as he lifted her up and began to pump in and out of her. His eyes rolled back as he felt her clamp around him tighter than she'd ever had before. He let out an unrestrained groan, the first time he'd made any kind of noise while making love to her since his parents moved in. He didn't care how many silencing spells he could throw - the sheer thought of them hearing anything was an immediate turnoff. Grunting loudly again, he watched as she touched herself, her eyes rolling to the back of her head in pleasure. "Hermione," he panted her name over and over.

"Draco," she said, encouraging his thrusts with her hips as the two of them moved in tandem. "Deeper!" she begged, urging him to thrust harder. Her moans turned into cries of pleasure as she gasped his name with each sensation. "Draco - Draco I need - oh yes - right there - Draco!"

"I'm sorry," Draco panted suddenly, trying to keep himself from going over the edge as she felt herself clench even tighter than before. "I want - I want what you want - whatever you want - whatever you want Hermione," he said, his voice restrained.

Hermione reached her arms up to him as he leaned forward, lifting a leg up over his shoulder as he pitched himself into, the changing angle causing the building tension in the pit of her stomach to churn even more. "It's us," she said, capturing her mouth with his as his thrusts became slower but more powerful. "We have to want it - we have to want it together."

"Not bonding - doesn't mean - I'll leave," Draco replied, kissing her hard as he felt her hands pushing into his back.

"I know," she said as she broke away. She pressed his forehead to his, watching as his hips became top pick up speed once again. "I love you," she whispered, feeling her arousal reaching a tipping point. "I love you so much."

"I want you," he choked out. "I want you - forever - I want you." Draco redirected the leg above his shoulder to high around his back as he felt her pulsated breaths against his bare skin. "It's always going to be you," he said. "Believe me."

She gasped, squeaking a bit as his thrusting was almost erratic. "I believe - you. I need you," she begged again.

It only took a few quick thrusts before both Hermione and Draco were screaming each other's names, jerking against each other as they were overcome by their orgasms that rolled through their bodies. Draco collapsed into Hermione, burying his face into her neck as she wrapped her arms around him, holding tight as she managed to catch her breath. She felt him renew the same warm kiss over and over again as she raked her fingers through his hair. Hermione felt her breath catch in her chest as a tear trickled down her cheek. Draco felt it too, pulling up to look at her. He brushed the tear away with a thumb, staring at her eyes as if he was trying to find the true depth of her soul.

"Is it that important to you?" he hoarsely asked, quickly pulling out of her and casting a wandless cleaning spell. He retreated to the spot on the bed next to her, holding her hands as they curled into each other, Draco rubbing a foot up and down against her smooth legs.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know," she honestly replied. "I didn't know what I thought - until you abruptly shot the idea down and it made me feel like you needed an escape hatch."

He laughed softly, cupping a cheek in his hand as he kissed her. "If anyone is going to need an escape hatch, Granger, it's you," he promised. "I'm not letting you go, and I don't need ancient means to prove it."

She blinked her tear brimmed eyes quickly, nodding as she squeezed the hand of his she still had a hold of. "Ok."

"Ok?" Draco questioned, a playful tone in his voice.

"Ok," Hermione repeated, a bit more confidently. "But you make a unilateral decision like that again without even hearing me out again, Draco Malfoy, sex won't save you, do you hear me?"

Laughing, he pulled the blankets up over them. "I knew there'd be a 'but'," he teased. She gave him a warning look, which elicited another laugh. "I hear you," he said, giving her what she needed to hear.

"I will have your ass," Hermione warned turning over to her other side, letting him pull her back into him, his arm snug around her chest. Her voice wasn't nearly as harsh as she intended as she felt herself seeking comfort in his embrace.

Draco placed a big, overdramatic kiss on her cheek before resting his head on his pillow, sighing contently. "I absolutely adore you when you make your threats."

"Oh it wasn't a threat," Hermione replied sweetly. "It was a promise."

Laughing even harder, Draco shook his head, tucking his free arm under his pillow as Hermione snuggled closer. "I love you, Hermione."

"You better," she replied, hugging her arms around his. She felt her eyelids get heavy as she slowly drifted to sleep. Hugging his arm again, she sighed somewhat contently as she felt the warmth of his chest against her back. "I love you too," she whispered back, not sure he was awake to hear. But the light squeeze of his hand on her arm left her smiling as she blissfully fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Happy Thanksgiving! I had to break up Hermione's birthday/hen party into two parts because a) I'm not finished with the second part and b) it didn't feel like it all went together in one big chapter like Draco's party. I also apologize for any glaring errors - I'm posting it late because it's been a few days since I posted. I'll re-proof it later today after the family chaos ends. _**

**_Anyway - I hope you like it - I'm looking forward to your reviews as always :D_**

* * *

><p>Harry reclined in the plush reclining rocking chair in his living room, holding an exhausted Albus with a bit of dried chocolate cake still smeared on his face from his birthday celebration. Draco sat in the identical chair next to him, a table separating them; with two half drank bottles of beer resting on coasters. Never had Draco seen a little boy so excited to turn one before. Of course, now that Albus was walking all over the house, Ginny said his energy level had kicked up a notch, and he was slowly becoming less of a watcher and more of a doer, just like his older brother. He still was a bit more reserved, still a bit more cautious with new things, like his little birthday cake Grandma Molly put in front of him. He stared at it, somewhat confused if he could in fact touch it or not. But the moment he saw James sitting on a chair next to him motioning to dig in with his hands, Albus mimicked the movements and never looked back. Never had anyone ever been more excited to dig their hands into chocolate cake, or to smear it on his face before 'sharing' with his brother, and next his parents. Draco couldn't help but watch as Hermione grinned from ear to ear while snapping pictures, and how he couldn't wait for it to be their turn to have chubby hands smearing cake in their faces.<p>

Albus snored lightly as he shifted, snuggling closer to his daddy's chest. Harry kept a slow, steady, rhythm to his rocking, his hand lightly patting the baby's bottom with each downward rock. "Who knew it was so hard turning one?" Harry asked with a soft chuckle.

"Right?" Draco chimed in, reaching for his beer. He took a swig from his bottle before balancing the bottom of the bottle on his leg while his fingers held onto the neck. "How many stories do you think James roped Ginny and Hermione into before bed?"

"They've been up there at least four stories worth," Harry mused. "He did pretty well today, James I mean. Ginny was worried about him having a meltdown. Something about older children not adapting well with birthdays of other siblings or something."

"Well, she'd know - being the only one of us with siblings," Draco replied. "I'm sure it's a lot different being in a house competing for attention when there's a whole lot of 'em, you know?"

Harry nodded, his free hand brushing the top of Albus' hair. "It's why Ron is the way he is most of the time. Ginny thinks he does stupid or ridiculous things because he doesn't have a lick of sense. I'm convinced he does it because to him, attention is attention, regardless of the sort."

Draco shrugged. "I'd prefer to agree with your wife in the fact that he doesn't have a lick of sense."

"You would," Harry replied with a laugh. "You have anything special planned for Hermione's birthday dinner this weekend?"

"She said to not make a big production," Draco replied. "She insisted it just be us having a good time, because she and the girls are going to go 'buck wild' that evening, or so she claims. I predict they'll all be home by eleven." He looked over at Harry, who had quite the amused face as he shook his head. "What? You don't think they'll turn in early?"

"My wife - unbeknownst to most - has a hollow leg. She could drink a seven-foot Irish man under the table if given the opportunity. I don't expect her to come through the door until two in the morning at the earliest."

Draco drank the rest of his beer before depositing the empty bottle back to its coaster. "You don't think they'll do anything…wild, do you?"

"Nah," Harry replied. "Probably just bar hopping. I'm sure they'll all get completely pissed though. Have you ever seen Hermione drunk?"

"No - have you?"

"Once," Harry replied. "It's rather amusing, I promise."

Upstairs, Hermione and Ginny sat on either side of James' bed, Ginny finishing up the last story of the evening - a charming little book titled _Donny the Dragon_, which judging by the worn cover and tattered pages, had been a beloved book over the past few years. James let out a huge yawn as Hermione kissed his forehead, brushing her lip stain away with her thumb.

"Aunt Hermione?" James asked, playing with his mom's fingers. "Are you going to have a baby?"

Ginny snorted as Hermione's eyes went wide. "Like, right now?"

"No…just…ever," James replied. "I think Uncle Draco really wants a baby."

"Oh do you?" Ginny replied, ruffling his shaggy mop top. "What makes you think Uncle Draco wants a baby?"

James shrugged. "I don't know. He likes playing with me and Albus lots, and I think he'd be a super good dad. Just like Daddy is."

Hermione smiled, pulling his covers up a bit as she playfully plucked a finger against his nose. "Well, I'm sure that once we're married we'll have a baby or two."

He pondered this thought for a moment. "But…do you have to be married first?"

"Yes!" both Ginny and Hermione exclaimed quickly.

James looked at his mum, then his aunt, and shook her head. "You two are _so _weird sometimes."

Ginny gave him a big kiss on the cheek as he settled into his bed, his head resting on his dragon printed pillowcase. "Weird or not - Mummy loves you. Thank you for being such a good big brother today."

Beaming, James gave his mum a kiss on her cheek. "You think Albus liked the picture I made him?"

Nodding, Ginny kissed him back on his cheek and stood up from his bed, leaning over him as she tucked her long red strands of hair back behind her ears. "I think he _loved_ his picture. I'm going to hang it up over his crib so he can see it every day." She kissed his forehead and Hermione got up from his bed, walking over to the doorway to watch as Ginny nuzzled noses with James in the dim light of his nightstand lamp. "Mummy and Daddy love you so much."

"I love you too, Mummy."

"Sweet dreams, James," she said, shutting out the light.

Hermione drifted out into the hallway as Ginny soon followed, closing the door to behind her. "I cannot believe my baby is almost five, and my other baby just turned one," Ginny said somewhat sadly. "This must be why my mother kept procreating - she wanted to keep having little ones in the house."

"Oh Ginny," Hermione replied, giving her a reassuring pat on the arm. "They're still little."

She gave her friend a sad smile. "Yes…but they won't be little forever."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Draco and Hermione went through the motions of their nightly routine. Hermione threw a headband in her hair to scrub her face while Draco brushed his teeth. He nudged her playfully with his hip as he spit spearmint foam into the sink. "I'm not sure your party this weekend will top the cake smashing time we witnessed this evening."<p>

Hermione splashed water on the face, rinsing the suds away as she reached for a towel on the rack. "Yes, well, you only turn one once. Besides - the real party will be happening once all you schmucks vacate the premises"

Draco stared at her through the mirror as he rinsed his toothbrush. "Did you just call me a schmuck?"

"I did," she said, loading up her toothbrush with toothpaste. "But if it makes you feel better, you're my schmuck."

"Funny - it doesn't really," he replied mockingly. He watched through the mirror as she vigorously brushed her teeth. Draco wasn't sure if he'd ever witnessed someone brushing his or her teeth properly until he met Hermione. It was like watching a live demonstration, the way she brushed up and down against every tooth, even reaching the ones in the far back. It was as if she was mentally keeping track of what she'd brushed and what she still needed to do. The first time he saw her brush her tongue, he remembered how he nearly gagged at the thought.

"_Who in the bloody hell brushes their tongue?" he asked, slightly horrified._

_She spit a mouthful of toothpaste into the sink. "Why wouldn't you brush your tongue? It collects germs too." _

"_You're so…odd," Draco replied. _

"_No," Hermione replied before tossing back a cup of water to swish around her mouth, spitting it out promptly after a few good swishes. "I just know how to properly care for my teeth. That's what happens when your parents are dentists." _

_Draco made a face. "I take it this is a trait you'll be passing onto our children then - as I clearly don't have the 'proper' means to do so like you." _

That was the second time either of them mentioned the prospect of children, the first time being at the Burrow a year ago come Friday. Draco turned around and hopped up on the counter in between the sinks, watching as Hermione finished up her brushing up her teeth. "What?" she asked, catching him as he stared.

Draco smiled, shaking his head. "Nothing. Just watching you."

"Ok…" Hermione said, removing her headband and placing in one of the drawers on her side of the vanity. "Any particular reason as to why you're watching me?"

"Do I need a reason to watch my incredibly sexy fiancée?"

"Um, while brushing my teeth - yes. It's not exactly an act one would classify as sexy." She moved so that she was standing in between his legs, her hands patting his bare chest.

He fingered the thin lace strap of her paisley print nightdress that fell just to the middle of her thighs. "You know what I was thinking tonight?"

Laughing, Hermione smoothed her hands up over Draco's shoulders, resting on the nape of his neck as she looked into his eyes. "With you, it could be any number of things."

"I was just thinking about how someday it will be us with a family," he said quietly. "I can't wait to be the ones who fill the house with an obscene amount of balloons and fill our children with ridiculous amounts of sugar."

"Not too much sugar," Hermione warned with a warm smile.

He chuckled as his hands found a resting place on her hips. "I just want to make babies with you," he said, looking at her earnestly.

She felt herself tense up a bit. "Like, right this moment?"

"Obviously not right _now_," he replied, feeling her muscles relax a bit. "You do have a wedding dress to fit into, after all."

Hermione swatted his chest. "You scared the shit out of me just then. I thought I was going to have to shatter a delusion of sorts." She grabbed his hands and walked backwards, pulling him towards her. Following, he killed the lights on the way out, walking to the bed as he and Hermione turned the covers down. "How many do you want?" she asked, crawling into bed. She waited for Draco to get situated with his pillows before curling up around him, a head on his chest. "Kids that is."

Draco thought about it for a moment, rubbing a hand up and down Hermione's bare arm. "No more than four," he said after a moment. He looked down at Hermione, who was clearly shocked by his response. "What - too many?"

"You're serious," she said, rather than asking. "Four children."

He shrugged. "Or two or three." Hugging her close, he kissed the top of her head and sighed. "I hope they have your eyes, your laugh, and even that bushy mane you sported there for a bit."

She eyed him suspiciously. "You don't want a miniature version of yourself?"

"Nah - I remember me as a child. I told Potter the other weekend that I'd rather be bossed around by mini - Grangers for the rest of my life," he confessed, brushing his hand through her hair. "You know what my favorite thing is about being around the Potters?"

"What?" she asked.

"You always hear the kids," he replied. "Laughing, crying, talking, screaming - you always hear them. They aren't props standing in the background like Blaise and I were growing up…speaking only when spoken to. And even if you don't hear them, you see them - or their presence. James must have a gazillion pictures hanging up around the house, and Harry even has a handful hanging in his office. I want all of that."

Hermione looked up at him and caught his lips with hers, kissing him soundly as she held a hand on his face. "You'll have all of that," she promised. "We will have all of that."

"Can we practice?" he teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Practice?"

"You know - making a baby."

Hermione laughed, shaking her head as she looked up at him. "We 'practiced' this morning in the shower, remember?"

He shook his head. "I think we should probably practice."

As Draco rolled over so that he was on top of her, leaving a trail of kisses along her neck, Hermione sighed, laughing as the faint stubble on his chin tickled her skin. "Well…practice _does_ make perfect."

"I knew you'd see things my way."

* * *

><p>Friday, Hermione had her yearly checkup at her Healer's private practice office near St. Mungo's. She didn't mean for the checkup to fall on her birthday and now hen party later that evening, but her healer didn't have any other time open between now and the wedding. Wearing the thin paper gown, she waited for a few minutes before Healer Morgan appeared.<p>

"Miss Granger," Healer Morgan said, her bright blond hair pinned back in a bun as she shut the door behind her. "I see you're here for your yearly exam, yes?"

Hermione nodded. "Happy Birthday to me, right?"

Healer Morgan laughed. "I noticed that on the way in. Twenty four today - anything exciting planned?"

"Actually, my hen night is tonight. I'm getting married in a month."

"Congratulations!" Healer Morgan exclaimed. "Draco Malfoy - yes? He's the lucky guy?"

She grinned. "He is."

"Well then, let's get the unpleasantries out of the way, and if you have any questions, you can ask," Healer Morgan said.

Hermione lay back on the table, holding the paper gown together as the opening was in the front with her hand as she put her feet in the stirrups. Her mother found her Healer Morgan when she was fifteen, and what Hermione enjoyed the most was that she was her doctor for everything - including 'female maintenance' as her mother always called it - so she didn't feel uncomfortable. She would, however, cringe when her mother would use the words 'female' and 'maintenance' in the same sentence. She thought it likened her to a piece of machinery, or an automobile.

What Hermione liked most about Healer Morgan that was while her female exam was done much in the way of muggle exams, she didn't talk to her while doing it. Ginny would tell her all the time how her healer would have a regular conversation with her during her exams and she saw nothing odd about it. Hermione, on the other hand, didn't want to talk to anyone who was inspecting her a pristine room while she donned a paper garment. Short and sweet, Healer Morgan announced she was done and removed her gloves so she could wash her hands. Hermione took her wand and muttered 'scourgify' under her breath to make her feel clean enough until she could get home and properly shower.

"So do you have any questions?" Healer Morgan asked, her back to Hermione to give her some privacy while she redressed.

"Actually, I do have a question," Hermione said, zipping up her jeans and fastening the button. "Draco and I - we've been talking a lot about babies lately."

Healer Morgan turned around as Hermione slid her arms into her light jumper and pulled it down over her torso. "How wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Do you know when you want to start?"

Hermione blushed a bit. "Well, I kind of wanted to wait - though I don't think Draco does - and the more I think about it, the more I want a little one."

Nodding, Healer Morgan flipped through Hermione's chart with her wand, stopping midway through the paperwork to scan through her notes. "We put you on that potion at what, fifteen?"

Hermione nodded. "My mother was convinced with as much time as I spent around boys that I was eventually going to succumb to peer pressure. Little did she know that we were a little busy - you know, trying to defeat a dark lord and all."

Her sarcasm didn't go unnoticed by Healer Morgan as she chuckled. "I remember the letter from your mother well when she requested the appointment." She flipped through her chart again and frowned slightly before closing the chart all together. "Well, Miss Granger, -"

She felt her heart quicken in her chest just a bit. "If you're going to tell me bad news, you can at least call me Hermione."

Healer Morgan smiled. "It's not bad news, Hermione. It's just with your history - getting pregnant might be a little bit more complicated." Hermione nodded, urging her with a look to continue. "You've been on a potion for nearly a decade. A lot of women, the longer they are on a method of medicated contraception, the longer it takes for their bodies to adjust to not having it in their system, and the longer it takes for you to conceive."

"So if I wanted to get pregnant within the next couple of months…"

"You could probably stop taking your potion at the end of this cycle," Healer Morgan replied.

Hermione nodded, making a mental note cancel her potion renewal. She looked at her healer, and by the look on her face, felt like there was something else. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Healer Morgan replied. "Not that I need to remind you, but you were under the cruciatus curse for quite a significant amount of time as far as unforgivable curses go. While there isn't a lot of significant evidence yet, there have been an increase in women in our world who had unforgivable curses used on them during the war and have also had issues conceiving."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Issues?"

"Infertility, miscarriages," Healer Morgan mentioned gently. "Now - I'm not saying this will be the case for you - because every woman's body is different. But I know you, Hermione, and I know that you like having all the information possible up front, which is why I'm telling you now. Again, I'm not saying that you won't be able to get pregnant, but I also don't want you to be discouraged if you and Draco do not get pregnant immediately - once of course you decide that you want to get pregnant."

"Oh," was all Hermione could muster.

She felt Healer Morgan reach out and grab one of her hands, giving it a squeeze. "I don't want this to scare you, or to make you change your mind. You are a perfectly healthy young woman, and I'm sure you and Draco will have as many children as you want. We also work with some squib physicians in the muggle world who help us with muggle technology if it comes to it, ok?"

Hermione shook her head quickly, plastering a smile on her face to mask her feelings. "Of course. But I'm sure we'll be fine. You said to stop the potion after this cycle, and if it's going to take us a while, then we'll have plenty of time to prepare ourselves."

"Exactly," Healer Morgan replied. "Now - if you don't have any more questions, I have one for you."

"What?" she asked.

Healer Morgan smirked. "Is that fiancé of yours as handsome in real life as he is in the magazines?"

She let out unexpected laugh, nodding her head as she grinned. "Even more handsome," she finally managed to get out. "Hopefully - once we're pregnant - you'll get to see for yourself."

"Well now I'm anxiously looking forward to the day," Healer Morgan replied with a grin. She walked Hermione out to the receptionist to pay the healer her fee. "Now - I know you, and I know you're going to sit and churn about what we just discussed, but I implore you to do the opposite. Trying to get pregnant is supposed to be fun. Thinking about things…makes it seem like work."

Hermione let out a small laugh as she closed her purse and hoisted the straps over her shoulder. "I doubt it would ever seem like 'work' to me. Draco already refers to it as 'practice.' He's pretty enthusiastic about the baby thing."

"Well - if I had a husband who looked like your soon to be husband, he could be as enthusiastic as he wanted, wherever he wanted," Healer Morgan teased.

She couldn't stop her cheeks from blushing if she tried. "Have a good day, Healer Morgan," she replied, shaking her hand.

"You have a happy birthday - and a happy hen night," Healer Morgan replied.

Hermione gave the healer a wave and said 'thanks' as she left the office. She decided to walk home, considering it was a nice day. Strolling along the sidewalks, it seemed that every woman she passed had a child or a stroller with her. Mothers and children were something she noticed a lot more lately, as she and Draco's discussions about children grew more frequent. It made her think of the time that her father came home with his brand new SUV the summer before fifth year. He was in love with that SUV, and hadn't even seen such a vehicle until he went to the dealer. Two days later, all he recognized on the street were how many people actually had the same car he had and all he did was lament about his obvious disillusion with being 'unique' while Hermione and her mother silently laughed out of his line of sight. Either way - the fact of the matter was simple. The more Hermione saw mothers and children together, or Ginny with James and Albus, the more she realized she wanted one of her own.

She wasn't sure how she found herself in the Ministry of Magic, or how she found herself in Draco's office, but she did. She thought about swinging by her own office, but knew it was pointless considering most of her work was at home. His secretary, LuAnn, smiled gave a nod to go ahead into his office, where she found him hunched over his desk, dipping his quill into ink as he continued to write notes on his parchment. Somewhere between the conversation with the healer and her arrival in the doorway of his office, her gut decided to not share the majority of information she gathered today. Hermione couldn't have him stressing about all the 'what if' scenarios. She could do that enough for the both of them. Besides - she figured the one piece of news she planned on sharing with him would allow her to feed off of his energy and excitement.

Draco looked up from his parchment at the sound of the door shutting. "Hey birthday girl," he said with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing…just walking home after my doctor's appointment, and somehow found myself here," she replied.

"Right," Draco replied. "How did it go?"

"Interesting," she said, hiding her intentional vagueness with a smile. "I mentioned to her that we were…you know - "

"Practicing?" he interjected, a twinkle in his eye.

"Practicing," she repeated, taking a seat on the sofa in his office. "And she mentioned that because I've been on a potion since I was fifteen, that it will probably take my body a bit to readjust once we do try to get pregnant."

Draco furrowed his brow, putting his quill down on his desk. "Readjust?"

Hermione laughed. "Healer Morgan says that if I want to get pregnant let's say like - in the next few months - I should stop taking my potion now, so that my body gets used to the idea that I want your little swimmers to be, productive."

"Gross, Hermione," Draco said, scrunching his face. "Don't refer to them as 'little swimmers.' It sounds awkward."

"Not as awkward as saying semen."

"Touché."

"Anyway," Hermione said, clapping her hands on top of her knee as she crossed one leg over the other to get him back on track. "What I'm saying is that if you and I want to be pregnant in say, three or four months, then I should stop taking my potion."

His eyes went wide as he leaned back in his office chair. She let the information sink into his skull for a moment, before getting the reaction she was anticipating. Grinning like a fool, Draco stood up out of his chair and walked over to Hermione, standing in front of her. He reached for her hands and pulled her up to his feet. "So…what you're saying is that we wouldn't be practicing anymore."

"Right."

"It'd be for real."

"Yes," Hermione replied. "But I see that look - and I'm telling you right now - it won't be instantaneous. Women who are on contraceptive medicines take longer to get pregnant – once they stop taking them, obviously."

Draco smirked. "We'll just see about that. I might have super sperm, you know."

"If you ever refer to your sperm as 'super' again, we're going to be having an entirely different conversation," Hermione retorted.

He leaned in and gave her kiss, cupping both of her cheeks in his hand. Breaking away, he looked right at her, a hopeful look on his face. "When do you want to stop practicing?"

She bit her bottom lip, looking up and into his eyes. "We could stop practicing now."

"Really?"

Hermione nodded. "Do you want to stop practicing?"

"I do," Draco quietly replied. "But only if you're completely sure."

She gave him a shy smile. "I'm sure, sweetheart."

Draco pressed his forehead to hers, inhaling the vanilla scent that was Hermione. He grazed her nose with a kiss from his lips before enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug. Pressing his lips to her temple, he released her and saw her eyes beginning to water. "Wait - you're crying," he said. "Hermione we can wait - honestly - if you're not ready we can wait and -"

She silenced him by pressing her forefinger vertically against his lips. "They're happy tears," she said. "I promise you - they are happy tears."

"Swear?"

"They are happy tears," she repeated, avoiding making the promise. For the most part – her statement was true – as a tear escaped and trickled down her cheek. She was happy – incredibly enthusiastic about the idea of having his children. She was also just a little bit scared of the small possibility that it would be difficult, or worse case scenario – impossible.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Ok - for all of you who practically burned me at the stake for the last chapter (I say this jokingly) - check out the story I posted the other day, "Show Me What I'm Looking For." It's in the same universe as this story - and it's a promo/teaser sort of thing for what will either be a sequel to this story OR the third part (think trilogy). Either way - they will all line up and if you read that - I think you'll see that I'm not out to be a dream crasher for Draco and Hermione ;D.**_

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!_**

* * *

><p>Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Angelina occupied the master bedroom in Draco and Hermione's house, the four of them changing out of their clothes from dinner and into more festive apparel for the evening's events. Angelina, all arms and legs as she was just as tall as George, wore nothing but a skimpy, plum colored tube dress with silver stiletto heels, the hem falling mid thigh. She's spent eight hours the day before at the salon getting her hair braided in a bunch of tiny braids just for tonight, all of them gathered up in a chic ponytail. Hermione didn't understand why she spent her time playing professional quidditch because she was convinced that Angelina could be a supermodel.<p>

Luna changed into a shiny gold dress with a scoop neck and sparkly white pom-pom balls adorning the straps. It looked more like a stage costume than a dress one would wear in public, but when Luna put it on and slipped a matching pom-pom decorated barrette into her hair, she looked every bit herself. It even had a perfect outward flare as she gave it a test spin. Neither Angelina, Ginny, nor Hermione could quite figure out what it was with Luna that had Blaise Zabini persistently pursuing her. Hermione had the fleeting thought the other day that it was the pursuit of the chase – that he'd never met a woman who said no to him, or turned him down – and with that thought, she threatened Blaise within an inch of his life if he had intentions for Luna that didn't go past another notch on his toothpick of a bedpost. But Blaise promised Hermione that it was more than that - and that he just wanted a chance to prove it to Luna.

"Ginny - my sister wants to know your secret," Angelina said as Ginny shimmied into her red dress, turning her back to her brother's girlfriend as she zipped her up. With a strapless sweetheart top and big black buttons down the front of the dress, stopping at the wide black belt around her waist, Ginny spun around as the bottom of her skirt puffed up slightly like the top of a cupcake. "Because she's convinced her body isn't going to go back after my niece is born."

Ginny blushed a bit as she threw on a small, long sleeved black shrug while stepping into her red heels. "I wouldn't say my body is 'back,' but honestly - I just keep moving. It took me a lot longer to lose my weight with James than it did with Albus, but two kids also keeps you a bit busier."

"Your tits look fantastic in that dress," Angelina said, slightly in awe. "I'd have to pay for mine to look like that."

"Or you could just marry George already and have babies and get a pair of your own," Ginny replied.

Angelina stuttered for a moment before she managed to put together a coherent sentence. "Wait - what are you talking about?"

Ginny gave her a pointed stare. "I think you know."

Hermione stood in her closet, shaking her head as she heard the conversation between Angelina and Ginny unfold. She was honestly shocked that Ginny hadn't broached the topic sooner with Angelina. One of the things Hermione loved the most about Ginny was how straightforward she could be, and that like she was growing up - most things were black and white, right or wrong, yes or no. Hermione wasn't nearly as black and white in her thinking today as she was growing up as her experiences from sixth year forward showed her that there was a lot of grey area than she initially thought there could be. Draco wasn't as black and white as he appeared. George and Angelina's relationship wasn't as straightforward as it seemed. The two of them deeply cared for one another, brought together initially due to Fred's death, and the two waited for nearly a year and a half before dating each other. To be precise, George had proposed two Angelina twice, and both times she said she loved him, but wasn't ready. Hermione thought it was because unlike George, Angelina never found a way to properly grieve for the loss of Fred, and until she did, she would never be ready.

Deciding to save Angelina from the Spanish Inquisition that was Ginny, Hermione stepped out of her closet, bracing a hand on the doorframe that connected the bedroom to the walk through closets and master bathroom while slipping into a pair of glittery ruby red platform heels. She wore black tights and sleeveless, silver sequined tunic that had a deep v-neck and was rather fitted, falling just past her bottom. "Is this ok?" she asked, seeking the opinion of the three women in the room.

"I think you look really lovely," Luna said in her light and airy voice.

"No dress?" Ginny asked, turning away from Angelina who was mouthing 'thank you' to Hermione. "I mean, not that you don't look great because you do."

Hermione laughed. "I thought about a dress - but I bought this top in Paris and I've been looking for an excuse to wear it."

"It is a pretty hot top," Angelina replied. "Shoes too - Paris as well?"

"Yep," Hermione said, holding her leg out as she swiveled an ankle back and forth. "When I was little, I was in a musical at school, oddly enough titled _The Wizard of Oz_, and I was so devastated that I didn't get the lead role, Dorothy, who got to wear these magic ruby red shoes so my Dad. So my dad, he went out to the store and found me a pair of evenbetter of ruby red shoes - that they had a cute little heel and fake diamond buckle and I was in _love_ with those shoes. I hadn't even given those shoes a second thought until Ginny and I were in Paris, and I don't know…I just saw them, and knew I had to have them."

"Well I think it's the perfect shoe for a night like tonight," Luna replied. "What are the plans for tonight, anyway?"

"Oh, you know, just some bar hopping," Ginny said rather innocently.

"And dancing," Angelina chimed in.

"And drinking," Ginny stated.

"Lots of drinking," Angelina added with a grin.

* * *

><p>James wandered through the bottom floor of the house, collecting blankets off of various pieces of furniture and quilt racks and tossing them into a pile on the floor. He kept giving Blaise a look, unsure why he got to crash his party tonight when he couldn't come on Blaise's, but the looks instead of the talking led Draco to assume that Ginny had a stern conversation before hand, as the sleepover with Draco and Harry turned into a sleepover with Draco, Harry, George, and Blaise. Draco told James at dinner that the more the merrier, but he still seemed pretty skeptical.<p>

"Buddy - we have plenty of blankets at the house to build a fort with," Harry said, a firm hold on Albus' legs as he sat on Harry's shoulders.

He gave his dad a look, borderline scowling. "We _had _enough blankets for you and Uncle Draco and me. Now there's more people so _now_ we're going to need extra blankets."

"Sounds like an excellent plan," Draco said. He figured any kind of positive reinforcement was better than James getting himself knee deep into trouble, which would then impede on their night of fun. "And you know - Blaise has never made a blanket fort before, so he's actually kind of excited about tonight."

James looked bewildered as he stared at Blaise. "You've _never _built a blanket fort? Like ever?"

Blaise shook his head no. "Never."

"Did you do _anything _fun when you were little like me?" James asked.

"Not really - I didn't have a fun mum and dad like yours," Blaise replied.

Draco looked over at Harry with a smirk, as they could see James' hostility towards Blaise and the weekend he wasn't allowed to attend slowly deteriorating. George helped James refold the blankets and stack them up before he used his wand to shrink them down for easy transport back to 12 Grimmauld Place, the two of them talking about how tall the fort had to be since shrinking George wasn't in the cards this evening. Harry shifted Albus off of his shoulders and onto his hip, catching a bit of Albus' teething drool with the sleeve of his shirt. "You need to get these teeth in, Albus, because the drool is out of control."

"Mum mum mum mum mum!" Albus exclaimed, smacking a hand on his chest with each 'mum!'

"No, say Da da da da da!" Harry mimicked.

Blaise looked towards the staircase and saw what Albus was screaming at, a bit awestruck himself at the women walking down in their evening attire. "I think he means mum, mate - take a look."

The men all turned and saw the women walk through the foyer and into the living room. Hermione was donning a wild 'bachelorette' sash that Ginny picked up at a novelty shop, giving Draco a small smirk. "Nice shoes," Draco said, walking towards her a bit.

"Where in the bloody hell is the rest of your dress?" George exclaimed, looking at Angelina.

"Galleon!" James squealed in delight.

"There is no rest of the dress," Angelina replied as George dug deep in his pocket for a galleon, slapping it in his hand as he gawked at her long dark legs. "But if you're lucky tonight, I might let you see what's under the dress."

Blaise clapped hands over James' ears as Angelina spoke. "Child in the room, Johnson. Child in the room."

"Mummy you look super pretty," James spoke, barely above a whisper as he pulled away from Blaise. "It looks super nice with your new haircut."

Ginny squatted down, her knees pressed tightly together and gave James a kiss. "Thank you, buddy. Now - you're going to be good for Daddy tonight, right?"

James nodded, pocketing his galleon. "Super good."

Standing back up, she gave Albus a kiss and her husband a hug, lightly brushing her lips against his. "Have fun tonight - and don't you lot fall asleep in that bloody fort. Make sure the kids sleep in actual beds - they'll never get a good night's sleep if they don't and I won't have the tolerance to deal with it in the morning."

"Yes ma'am," Harry said with a mock salute.

Blaise cleared his throat a bit awkwardly as he nodded towards Luna. "You um, you look really pretty Luna."

Luna whimsically swished back and forth a touch, smiling politely at Blaise. "Thank you. I just got the dress the other day."

"It's very you," he replied, a bit bashfully.

Draco held back his laughter, swallowing it, as he didn't want to embarrass an already blushing Blaise. Snaking an arm around Hermione's waist, he kissed her temple before dropping his lips near her ear. "That's quite an outfit," he murmured, kissing her temple again.

She grinned. "I thought you'd appreciate the fact that I'm wearing pants."

"Very much so," he replied. "You look like you're finally in the birthday/hen party spirit."

"I'm not sure follow,' Hermione said, looking at him a bit peculiarly.

He gave her a hug. "I don't know - at dinner tonight you seemed…demure, which is hardly like you."

She waved him off and flashed a smile, not wanting to tell him the things she left out about her visit to the doctor earlier that day "I didn't mean to give that impression. My birthday dinner was fantastic, and I loved my gift." Hermione held up her wrist, showing off her new diamond tennis bracelet. "Very sparkly- just as I like it."

"Which obviously goes with your attire for the evening," Draco replied. "Have fun tonight, dear."

"I don't think not having fun is an option," Hermione replied. "You have fun with James - and don't pass out at the Potters. I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead, avoiding her lips as he could see she had a gloss over them that he didn't want to ruin. "Will do."

"Love you," she said with a playful wink.

"Love you more," he retorted, playing their game.

"Not possible," she said.

The girls gathered their clutches and bid a final farewell before walking outside, where a limousine was waiting to take them all over London for their evening. As the door shut, the adult men looked around at each other, none of them willing to admit out loud that they wished they were tagging along for the night. It wasn't until James yanked on Harry's free arm with his hand, ready to go back to his house that the men snapped themselves out of it and flooed to the Potter residence. After all - they already had their wild night of fun, and it was now their turn.

* * *

><p>First on the docket for the evening planned by Ginny was a ride on the London Eye in a private capsule. Ginny told them all as they entered that the ride was about 30 minutes, which she thought would be brilliant as they could watch the sun set over the Thames River while also enjoying a few drinks in order to prepare them for the evening to come. The capsule was already set with a bar and with what was promised to be a discrete bartender, though Hermione wasn't too worried about the need for discretion, considering her skill with a confundus charm. Martinis in hand, the four gathered in the middle of the capsule, all of them grinning at the guest of honor as they toasted one another.<p>

"This is such a cool muggle contraption," Angelina gushed as the capsule very slowly began to ascend around the large round frame.

"We took Dad here for his birthday a few years back," Ginny replied. "It about set his affinity for all things muggle related into overdrive. The view however is pretty stunning."

The four of them made small talk with one another, listening as Angelina talked about her sister's shower and Luna's continuing quest for the most random of magical creatures while also helping her dad with writing articles for _The Quibbler_. Halfway into their London Eye ride and two martinis later, Ginny sat down next to Luna on one of the benches and gave her a nudge.

"So how long are you going to make Blaise wait?" she asked with a giggle.

"Wait?"

"Luna - the boy has it bad for you," Angelina replied. "George talks about it all the time - or makes fun of it really - considering that it's Blaise, and his reputation precedes him."

Luna tilted her head to the side and looked around the room. "Yeah, I think he likes me."

Hermione nearly choked on her drink. "You think? He's been taking you out to dinner since May - courting you even like a…dare I say, a proper gentleman."

"He's been quite lovely" Luna said, shrugging her shoulders. "He seems quite nicer than he used to be. I like that about him."

"Do you like him as more than just a friend?" Ginny asked.

Luna nonchalantly sighed and smiled. "I probably should like him more than just a friend. He has been very kind to me."

"Luna - have you ever had a boyfriend?" Angelina asked, finishing off her martini.

"Friends who are boys? Sure," Luna said. "Harry was my first boyfriend. He offered to help me search for my shoes when they all went missing; I still suspect it was because of the nargles. We also went to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party. That was fun."

Ginny and Hermione giggled. "No, Luna," Ginny replied. "Angelina doesn't mean friends who are boys. She's talking about a boyfriend - someone you fancy, who fancies you back."

"Oh, well, no, I guess not," Luna replied. "I quite fancied Neville back in school, but he's going to propose to Hannah Abbott soon. She's a sweet girl - and very lovely. He told me about it over tea the other day. He seems nervous, but I told him not to worry."

"Luna, have you even kissed a boy?" Ginny asked.

"Oh certainly - I've kissed some boys. But that's about it," Luna replied, taking a drink. "But I can see you're worried, but you needn't be. I know all about Blaise."

"All about Blaise?" Hermione questioned.

"We talk quite frequently about lots of things," Luna replied. "I like him a lot, I'm just not like the girls I think he is accustomed to, so I've not really given him a lot of thought past friendship I guess. I should probably give it a bit of thought."

Hermione loved how Luna could talk about everything so casual, nonchalant, lackadaisical, or whatever you wanted to call it. It was if Luna internalized nothing, which she found herself to be incredibly jealous of at the moment. She stood at the window walls of the capsule, watching the sunset. Ginny was right - the view was amazing as the capsule slowly began to descend in sync with the sun, providing a lovely - albeit momentarily distraction from her thoughts.

The sooner the liquor kicked into her system to turn her momentary distraction into a much longer distraction, the better.

* * *

><p>A menagerie of blankets were draped over couches and extra chairs brought into the living room as all of the boys sat inside the makeshift blanket fort in a circle, a pile of plastic dragons and dinosaurs in the middle. Albus sat in Draco's lap, gleefully gnawing on the head of a plastic dragon while James had a dragon and a dinosaur in each hand, making them fight each other. George was sprawled out on his stomach, joining in on the fun as he chose a dragon and pretended to crash into the ones James was holding as he sat on Harry's lap.<p>

Blaise looked utterly confused as he sat criss crossed, not sure what to make of what he was watching. "Here," James said, handing him a dinosaur.

"What am I to do with this?"

"You play," James replied, as if the answer was obvious.

"I don't follow," Blaise replied.

"There's nothing complicated about it, mate," George said. "You just make them make noises, and then crashing noises -"

"And fire breathing noises," James interjected, hissing as he crashed his dinosaur into George's dragon. "It's just playing pretend - you have to use your 'magination."

Blaise frowned. "What if I don't have an imagination?"

James looked up at Harry, who grinned at his son before James looked back at Blaise. "You better get a 'magination or else Miss Luna is never gonna kiss you."

Harry, Draco, and George all doubled over into laugher, Albus even managing a cackle as he imitated everyone around him while Blaise sat there, slack jawed and embarrassed. "What the - why would you - how would you -" Blaise sputtered, causing the men to laugh even harder.

James sighed with an eye roll eerily reminiscent of his mother. "I heard Mummy and Aunt Hermione talking about it the other day. Something about Blaise wanting to crush Miss Luna…and something about liking her…but that's all I remember because then Jori brought me ice cream with sprinkles all over it and it - was - _delicious._"

"Has a crush," Draco gasped in between laughs. "Has - a - crush."

"What would an imagination have to do with getting Luna to kiss me?" Blaise asked James, his seriousness triggering more laughter from the guys.

"Miss Luna only has the _best_ 'magination I've ever seen," James replied. "But Mummy says that she believes most of what she thinks even if makes no sense, so you gots to human even if what she says makes no sense because if you don't it might hurt her feelings."

"Humor," Harry corrected with a tousle of James' hair as he chuckled at Blaise's expense. "Humor her."

* * *

><p><em>Boys boys boys, we like boys in cars -<em>

_Boys boys boys, buy us drinks in bars -_

_Boys boys boys, with hairspray and denim -_

_And boys boys boys, we love them - we love them!_

The girls jumped and danced around in the middle of the crowd inside Club 49 - a hot London nightclub that they only meant to stay at for an hour or so but one hour turned into four going on five. If Hermione had known sooner that all one needed to wear in order to get free drinks was a tacky bachelorette sash, she would have purchased one sooner. The four of them had lost count of the shots they threw back or the martinis they sipped, or the water they drank in between to keep themselves hydrated so they weren't drunk beyond comprehension.

Luna, surprisingly enough, shocked them all with her dancing skills, keeping up with Angelina as they moved on the dance floor, laughing and having a good time. Hermione danced with Ginny, screaming at the top of her lungs to the words of the Lady Gaga song, her arms waving above her head as she moved her hips to the beat. As the DJ went to play a patch of slower songs for the couples on the floor, the four girls retreated to a table the doorman had labeled as _reserved_ for them when he saw Hermione's bachelorette sash - another lovely perk in Hermione's inebriated opinion. They collapsed into the round leather booth where a bar maid brought over four bottles of beer.

"Ugh - I cannot drink anymore," Hermione said, pushing the bottle away from her.

"Pansy," Angelina teased.

"I hate that word," Hermione groused, reaching back for the beer and took a swig. "Ok - now I'm done," she said as she pushed the beer away again.

"Sorry – poor phrase choice," Angelina replied. "Speaking of - has anyone heard from her, or from Ron for that matter?"

"Last Mum said the two were somewhere in Morocco - I think they're just bopping around from place to place because neither of them have any direction in any aspect of their ridiculous existences," Ginny said, slightly slurring the last part of the sentence as she giggled.

Luna held her beer in her hand, leaning back into the leather booth. "I think I might let Blaise kiss me next time we're out to dinner. You think he would, if I told him it was ok?"

Hermione giggled, leaning towards Luna and putting a hand on her arm. "I think if you told him to play in traffic, he'd ask you which lane to stand in - he's completely infatu - infatua - intatchfu – he's completely obsessed with you."

"Hermione cannot speak with words bigger than three syllables - someone should cut her off," Angelina teased in a singsong voice.

"Or get her another drink," Ginny said, shoving Hermione's beer back towards her. Hermione clapped her hands over her face, feeling her cheeks get red with embarrassment as she laughed. "At least you're finally having fun," Ginny teased.

"I've been having fun all night!" Hermione exclaimed. "Loads of fun - I'm drunk…people keep bringing me free drinks…and I'm drunk…I'm with my three best friends - I'm having loads of fun!"

Ginny took a drink. "You were off tonight at dinner. Draco kept fucking kicking me under the table at dinner tonight, looking at me like I knew but I didn't know anything - except that if he kicked me again, your fiancé was going to lose a bloody foot."

"You should've just cut it off," Hermione said, making a slashing motion with her hand in the air. "We could have called him 'stumpy.' Stumpy Malfoy." She dissolved into uncontrollable giggles, burying her face in Luna's arm as they all laughed at the notion of calling Draco Malfoy such a ridiculous nickname and getting away with it. Composing herself, she sat back up, slouching a bit as she removed her sash and put it in a crumpled wad on the table. "I know I'm drunk," she said. "I know I'm drunk because if I wasn't drunk, there's no way I'd say this out loud but I cannot say it to Draco so I'm just going to say it here, but you're all sworn to secrecy. Promise?"

"Oh my god you're pregnant," Angelina said with a gasp.

"She's drank her body weight in liquor tonight, Ang - she's not pregnant," Ginny said before taking another drink, looking at Hermione. "You _aren't _pregnant, right?"

Hermione let out a sad laugh. "I'm not pregnant," she said. "And I might not ever get pregnant. I shouldn't say ever, or never, never ever, but my healer today said that because I was under the cruciatus curse for so long that it might keep me from getting pregnant. Other women have been having same issues…women who were crucio'd during the war."

It was like the entire table sobered up as they listened to Hermione speak. "But she said might," Luna offered. "Lots of things 'might' happen, you know?"

"Luna's right," Angelina said. "Loads of things might happen. You can't focus on the one bad thing."

Hermione picked her beer back up and took a big swig, still slouched back against the booth. She looked at Ginny, waiting for her to say something. "Well?" she said, prodding her best friend. "What do you think?"

"Who in the bloody hell goes and gets their lady parts checked out on their birthday?" Ginny finally asked with a smirk, breaking the mounting tension slowly brewing from Hermione's somber confession.

"That's what you got out of all that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, no, but seriously - you couldn't find another day to have someone poking around inside of you - someone other than Draco?"

"You're so vile!" Hermione squealed, laughing as she picked up her wadded sash and threw it at Ginny, who stuck out her tongue in response. "And yes - it was the only time between when I booked the appointment and the wedding."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I still would've picked a different day. Regardless - I'm going to tell you what your soon to be husband told me the day I had Albus. You ready?"

Hermione nodded.

"You have met your quota for bad things happening to you in your life," Ginny said. "You've not only met it - you've exceeded it. I'd tell you to not worry over things you have zero control over, but it's a waste of oxygen because you worry and it's what you do and it's what makes you Hermione Granger." She reached a hand across the table and grabbed Hermione's hand. "You'll have children. I'm certain of it - one way or another."

"Why can't you tell Draco any of this?" Angelina asked.

Hermione looked down the bottleneck of her beer and took a drink. "Because his aunt was the one that used the curse," Luna answered, as she'd been locked in the cellar with Harry and Ron as Hermione's tortured screams echoed through the manor.

"He'll go mental," Hermione said. "I know he will. I can't tell you how many times since we began dating that he's apologized for not saving me, despite the fact that I didn't expect him to."

"I think Ginny is quite right," Luna said sweetly. "I think that you just don't need to worry about it because everything will work out."

Hermione nodded. "I went off the potion today too. The healer said it'd probably take my body awhile to adjust to not being on a potion so it would take several months before I got pregnant anyway."

"So you get to go home and have repercussion free - reckless sex with your sex god of a fiancé for awhile. You shouldn't complain about that Hermione - embrace it, girl!" Angelina exclaimed.

"Why does everyone think he's a sex god?" Hermione asked, finishing off the beer she had no intention of finishing.

"Look at me right now and tell me that he doesn't exceed all of your expectations - I know you heard the rumors at school," Angelina said with a glint in her eye.

Hermione blushed. "I'm not answering that."

"Your mouth might not but your face just did," Angelina said with a smirk. She finished her beer and put it down on the table, glancing at her watch. "Bloody hell - it's barely past midnight."

"Shut up!" Ginny exclaimed, grabbing Angelina's arm and yanking it towards her as she read her watch. "I feel like I could pass out."

"You're also sloshed - and not moving," Angelina replied. "The key is to never stop moving. Ever."

"I'm perfectly fine with never moving again," Hermione groaned. "I think I've used muscles in my legs I didn't know I had dancing in these shoes."

"I agree," Ginny replied. "You all ready to call it a night?"

"I was ready before I finished that blasted beer," Hermione said.

"No one forced you," Ginny said with a laugh. "Besides - I have anti-hangover potions in the car for all of us."

"That's brilliant, Ginny," Luna said as the four of them slid out of their booth on either side with their things and headed out of the club.

The limousine took them back to Ginny's house, the four of them tossing back their individual vials of anti-hangover potion before gingerly crawling out of the cab, giggling as they walked up the front steps of the brownstone. Ginny unlocked her house with her wand and quietly snuck inside.

* * *

><p>It was half past twelve thirty in the morning by the time Harry carried the sleeping deadweight that was his oldest son to bed, tucking him in while Draco checked on Albus who was lightly snoring in his crib across the hall. The littlest Potter clutched a stuffed owl as his pacifier hung slightly out of his mouth. Adjusting the light blanket draped across him, Draco retreated from the room and shut Albus' door as Harry did the same for James' room when they heard the front door downstairs.<p>

"Could they be back already?" Draco asked.

"I hope so - because no one else's wand has the ability to open the front door other than mine," Harry said. They stood in the hall and waited a minute until they heard a thud, and a swear. "That would be my wife stubbing her toe on the coat rack," Harry said with a smirk as they retreated towards the stairs. The two boys found the four girls in the kitchen, barefoot with their heels sitting with their clutches on the kitchen table. "I thought I heard a motley crew walk in here," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Ginny from behind.

"We're not motley, we're drunk," Hermione corrected as she found Draco and leaned heavily into him, letting the arm he wrapped around her side hold her up. "Drunk and tired. Or tired and drunk. We're both of them."

Draco laughed as he pulled the thin headband out of her hair and set it on the table with her things. He eyed the rest of the girls and then back to Hermione. "How much _did _you all drink, anyway?"

"Lots," Angelina said. "People just kept giving them to us because Hermione had the magic sash."

"Magic sash?" Harry questioned.

"People were just so happy for me and my party that they kept buying us drinks - so we of course had to drink them because if we didn't it would have been rude," Hermione explained.

"Very rude," Angelina chimed in. "Is George still here?"

"Just left," Harry replied.

Angelina pulled her long legs out from under the table she sat at and stood up, collecting her things. "I think I'll just floo on home then - if I apparate I'll probably splinch half my hair off - which will look completely unattractive." She wobbled slightly as she walked, saying goodbye to Luna and Ginny before giving Hermione a week high five. "We need to get drunk more often, Hermione," Angelina said. "Or at the very least go dancing."

"Good idea," Hermione replied. "When my liver recovers from this evening, we'll plan another outing. Definitely."

As Angelina made her way to the floo, Luna collected her things and followed. "If I were going to find Blaise, where would I find him?"

Draco gave Luna a peculiar look. "Um…at his apartment I reckon."

"Do you think he's asleep?"

"No," Harry replied. "I'm sure he's wide awake after the mini-therapy session he had with James this evening?"

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked.

"I'll explain later," Harry said. "Promise." He looked over at Luna and nodded towards the floo. "My floo is connected to his house if you wanted to pop over and say hello."

Luna smiled. "That would be lovely." As she walked past Hermione and Draco, Draco put out a hand and stopped Luna. "Yes?" she asked.

"I um, I just wanted to say that Blaise really likes you," Draco said, somewhat awkwardly as he felt entirely uncomfortable with what he suddenly felt compelled to do. "He genuinely likes you."

Luna smiled. "That's what Hermione and Ginny said too. He really is much nicer than I remember. I think I might tell him tonight that I like him very much."

"Just don't let him make you feel like you have to do anything more than you want to," Draco said. "Blaise is one of my best mates, but he's not all that bright when it comes to women."

"You're a nice friend, Draco," Luna replied. "Thanks for inviting me to the party, Hermione."

"Of course," Hermione replied as she stifled a yawn. "I'm glad you could make it."

As they heard Luna say the address to Blaise's apartment, Harry looked at the two girls left and shook his head. "I'm disappointed," he teased as he still stood behind Ginny, hugging her to him. "I figured you wild women would be out later."

"We've been drinking since eight - we were plenty wild and ready to come home," Ginny replied.

"We can tell," Draco replied as he reached over and collected Granger's things with his free hand. "Come on, Granger - let's get you home."

"Uh huh," she mumbled, "Good plan."

The four of them bid each other goodbye before Draco scooped up Hermione in his arms and had her hand on tight as he apparated them from Harry and Ginny's into their bedroom. He kept a hold of her for a moment while she collected her bearings before setting her down on the bed. "You want a sobering potion?" he asked.

"Please," she said, moaning as she peeled her clothes off, tossing each piece towards the direction of the hamper. Kicking off her shoes, she sat on the bed in just her leggings and her black strapless bra when Draco returned with a sobering potion and one of his old, well worn quidditch team shirts for her to sleep in. "Thanks," she said after taking the potion, handing him the empty vial in exchange for the shirt. She felt it's effects slowly, her head feeling less like a twenty pound weight atop her neck as she shed her leggings, kicking them off without bothering to toss them with the rest of her clothes. She'd take care of it in the morning. "Did you have fun tonight making your fort?" she asked.

"Definitely," Draco replied as he returned from the closet dressed in a pair of boxers. "We also had ice cream and popcorn and watched that _How to Train Your Dragon_ movie James is obsessed with. You should've seen Blaise get into the movie - it was a riot."

Hermione laughed as she unclasped her bra and tossed it to the ground. "I can imagine."

Draco crawled into bed and leaned over towards Hermione, pulling the string of her red knickers on her hip back and snapping it lightly against her skin. "Nice knickers, Granger."

She looked over her shoulder at him and laughed. "You think so?"

"I love all of your knickers," he teased, grabbing at her hips and sliding her across the bed as she yelped. She turned around and looked at him, the potion in her system already taking her from completely inebriated to slightly inebriated. Hermione still had ahold of the shirt he brought her in his hand as she leaned down and rested her head on his bare chest. "Did you have fun tonight?" he asked, rubbing a hand lightly up and down the middle of her back.

"Loads of fun," Hermione replied. "We were going to go to all sorts of bars but we really liked the first one we went to so we just stayed. It was brilliant."

Draco cocked his head to the side to catch her gaze. "Brilliant, eh?"

She nodded. "It was amazing."

"No strippers?" he teased.

"Blaise wasn't in charge of my party," Hermione replied. Sitting up, she crawled on top of him, straddling his waist as she pressed the palms of her hands into his chest. "Besides - you're the only naked man I want to see."

Draco leaned in to kiss her, Hermione meeting him halfway as her lips crashed into his. As their kissing went from chaste to needy, they managed to shed the only piece of clothing left on either of them. Draco rolled her over so he was hovering over top of her, a hand cupping a breast as he continued to snog Hermione while her hand trailed south, grazing a bit of pre-cum away from the tip of his head with her thumb before stroking his erection to the rhythm of their mouths.

"Hermione?" he asked, breaking his lips away from hers.

"Yes?" she replied, catching her breath.

His eyes bore into hers as a small grin crept across his lips. "We aren't 'practicing' anymore, right?"

"No more practice," she said, grinning slightly. The weight of today's events slowly receded from her shoulders as she remembered what Angelina said about the reckless and repercussion free sex she was able to have, how Ginny told her to not worry so much, while Luna reminded her that everything would be fine. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Draco brushed the back of his hand against her forehead before tracing it down her cheek. "I was ready the moment you came back into my life, Granger. Are you ready?"

"With you," she whispered, capturing his lips in a soft kiss, pulling away slowly. "I'm ready for anything."


	34. Chapter 34

_**A couple of things:**_

**_I am completely overwhelmed at the fact that this story has almost 700 comments. This story truly took on a life of its own once I started writing it and I couldn't be more pleased with how it turned out. The next__ chapter will more than likely be the last before I start on the sequel, once I decide how to do it and make it work with the other story I've started to work on in this same universe - "Show Me What I'm Looking For." _**

**_I really hope you enjoy this chapter as I wrap up my last week of graduate school (cue massive applause - as I am finally done with school forever)._**

**_Feel Free to PM me if you catch any mistakes/glaring errors. I have an offer for a BETA in my PM box right now, and I'm hoping to utilize this for the upcoming stories but since this one is so close to the end...well...I gave up caring about it. D_**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up the morning before her wedding day to the soft kisses of Draco's lips on the nape of her neck. She smiled a bit as she blindingly reached a hand around his neck, dragging her fingers through his hair. "Please tell me you're getting a haircut today," she murmured.<p>

"Mmhmm," he replied, his lips moving up her neck. "Ten-thirty appointment, picking up the dress robes at eleven."

"Draco," Hermione half whispered before his lips found hers, noticing that there was a severe lack of clothing on his part as he rubbed himself against her under the covers.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

She kissed him back before pulling away, digging the back of her head deep into her pillow so that there was some space between her face and his. Her hands on his cheeks, she gave him a sympathetic smile. "As much as I applaud your attempt and believe me when I say you have succeeded in turning me on - you aren't getting any this morning."

Draco scowled. "Honestly Granger - I don't see why we have to wait until tomorrow. Don't you want one last final shag as a sexy…single woman?" he asked, a kiss in between his trailing words.

"I haven't been single since I walked off an airplane over a year ago," Hermione replied. "It just took me a few months to realize it." She lifted her head to kiss him again. "And my answer is still no."

Groaning, Draco crawled off her and flopped onto his back, sighing heavily. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Hermione laughed, rolling onto her side as she curled up next to him, resting her chin on his chest as she looked at him. "No - and stop sulking. We totally shagged in the shower earlier this week."

Draco huffed like a petulant child, despite wrapping an arm around her. "But that was on Sunday – five whole days ago! It's like you enjoy torturing me." It wasn't that he didn't attempt sex any other time that week – she just happened to be asleep before he crawled into bed, or busy with last minute wedding preparations.

Laughing, Hermione swung a leg over him, pushing her hands into his chest as she situated herself, straddled across his waist. "If I was going to torture you, I think it'd be a little bit more…obvious."

"Obvious, eh?" Draco replied.

She nodded, kneading her fingers into his chest as she bent down to kiss his bare skin. "And then, if I was being really obvious in my torture, I'd shed this Gryffindor t-shirt that I know you secretly hate."

He watched as she peeled the worn maroon shirt up and over her head, and tossing it towards the end of the bed. Draco's fingers slowly dragged up and down the smooth skin of her sides as he stared right at her. "This is what you call obvious? Certainly you could do better than that, Granger."

Smirking, Hermione rotated her hips ever so slightly so that the tip of his erection twitched, seeking her warmth. Draco did his best to keep a straight face but Hermione knew otherwise. "I'm still not going to cave," she seductively whispered, her hands braced on his shoulders.

Draco moved his hands down her body, caressing her bum as he kept his eyes locked on hers. "Oh I beg to differ," he said with a grin.

"I have more restraint than you," Hermione retorted in a low, seductive voice.

"You aren't going to win this," he whispered, thrusting his hips up ever so slightly as she continued to rock her hips against him.

"I'm going to win," Hermione stated. "I always win."

"Whatever. You want me to win," Draco breathed, leaning up to catch a nipple in his mouth.

She winced slightly at his touch, but the unexpected pain left as soon as it came. "If I wanted you to win, I would let you win - but I don't," she said, concentrating on her breathing so that he actually would not get her to cave. Eventually, she crashed her mouth to his, hoping it would prove to be a distraction for both of them.

Moments later, both of them nearing the point of no return, Draco grabbed her hips, ready for her to concede when the door of his bedroom flew wide open, the two of them freezing.

"You two better not still be sleepi - oh my Merlin!"

"Holy fucking shit!" Draco screamed in horror at the sound of Narcissa's shrill voice as Hermione shrieked, flinging herself off of him in an uncoordinated tangle of arms and legs as she scrambled for the sheets, desperately trying to keep a sliver of her and Draco's dignity intact. "What in the bloody hell!" Draco screeched, frantically grabbing for pieces of the bedding to cover him up with as well. "Are you out of your mind, woman!"

Narcissa clapped a hand over her eyes, her pale skin turning a deep shade of red. "How was I supposed to - "

"Who just barges into a grown man's bedroom like that!" Draco bellowed.

"The wedding is in less than thirty six hours and we have a million things to do and - "

"Shoot me now," Hermione groaned, burrowing deep under the covers. "Shoot. Me. Now."

"So you thought you'd just come barging in and –"

"Honestly Draco - I don't know why you're so embarrassed. I assumed long ago that you and Hermione were -"

"Oh for everything that is holy on this earth, please make it stop," Hermione whined.

Draco hands clenched the sheets so tight his knuckles were white as he stared incredulously at his mother. "Why are you still standing here!" he shrieked.

"Because we have things to do!" Narcissa exclaimed, a hand still over her eyes. "You two need to quit distracting one another and -"

"Mother if you don't leave this room in the next five seconds I swear to Merlin I will fucking lose my mind."

Narcissa dropped her hand and glared at her son. "You know how I feel about you swearing at me."

"About the same as I feel with you barging into my bedroom while I'm trying to -"

"Oh please don't say it!" Hermione shrieked, swatting him in the arm repeatedly.

Narcissa narrowed her stare. "You two have a half hour to get ready before I come back in here – with your father."

As she left, closing the door behind her, Hermione kept her face buried in the pillow, hoping that it would eventually suffocate her. Draco sat up in bed next to her, in complete shock at what just happened. He looked down at the covered lump next to him and pulled back the covers, exposing his naked fiancée as she groaned. Reluctantly, Hermione moved her face from the pillow and looked up at him, completely mortified. Lifting up the covers, Draco peered at his completely deflated erection with an unsatisfied sigh. "You win Granger– but only by default."

* * *

><p>Standing in the middle of the reception hall at the newest luxury wizard hotel - The Buckleberry - Hermione couldn't believe her eyes at what Narcissa had managed to pull off. Vases filled with white roses, gardenias, hydrangeas, peonies, and azaleas floated through the air and landed on their assigned tables, which had eight table place settings in the finest china and silver. Cream and taupe colored bows were tied around the vases, matching the colors in her wedding dress. When she found her dress, she was afraid to tell Narcissa about changing the color scheme to more neutral tones instead of her original idea of fall colors. However, when Narcissa saw the dress, she knew exactly what to do.<p>

As Hermione watched her future mother-in-law direct the hotel employees with the set up, she realized that she couldn't have picked out anything better had she planned it herself. The chairs were draped with cream-colored covers with white bows; each place setting had a place card with the guest's name elegantly scrawled across the decorative parchment. The dinner menus sat perfectly straight on top of the three-stacked plates at each setting. Heads of the various white flowers also decorated the tables at the base of the vases, along with some sparkling crystals of sorts, catching the lights from the chandeliers from the ceiling as they sparkled against the tabletops.

The embarrassment of the morning had nearly subsided, though she still couldn't look Narcissa directly in the eye as she heard her almost mother-in-law call for her from across the room. As Narcissa gave orders to another hotel employee, she held back a laugh as she heard her shout, "And I better not see any more carnations either! This is a Malfoy wedding for Merlin's sake - not a funeral."

"You rang?" she said, a hand scratching her forehead as she avoided eye contact.

Narcissa stifled a laugh. "Hermione. I really am sorry about this morning."

"I'd honestly prefer if we never spoke of it," she said, her cheeks flushing.

"Perfectly fine with me," Narcissa replied. She reached over for one of the extra floral bouquets and handed it to Hermione. "I thought you might like one of these," she said, her voice a bit softer. "Draco said you were going to visit -"

"Oh yes," Hermione said, nodding her head quickly. "Thank you so much - that was incredibly thoughtful of you." She reached out and hugged Narcissa, who returned the hug as she rubbed a hand on Hermione's back.

"I know how much you wish they could be here," Narcissa said. "But we won't forget them tomorrow, I promise."

Hermione blinked back tears as she nodded her head again. "We won't."

She managed to sneak away from the chaos that was Narcissa directing the workers as they worked to finish the reception hall before they went to the rooftop where the ceremony would take place at sunset. Wards were to be placed so that no one could see what was happening unless you were a wedding guest. Hermione wasn't sure of what she thought about a rooftop wedding at first, until Narcissa showed her the beautiful view of the London skyline and Hermione fell in love, just as Narcissa had. Draco of course was entirely apathetic to the situation - telling Hermione that the only thing he planned to pay any attention to at the wedding was his beautiful bride.

Disapparating from the hotel, she landed in the middle of Gunnersbury Cemetery with the flowers in hand. Making her way through the rows of headstones, she approached the corner where her parents rested and saw a familiar man with a cloak and a cane standing in front of her parents' grave. She slowed her steps, quietly approaching as she could hear him speaking.

"…You raised a remarkable daughter," she heard Lucius say, his voice slightly apprehensive, as if he felt awkward speaking to a stone. "My son, I have never seen him so happy or care for someone so much. He will take care of her." She watched as he paused, shifting his walking cane from one hand to the other. "I am…irreversibly regretful that I was not able to prevent what happened to you both, that you will not be here tomorrow to see what a charming and beautiful young woman she has become. She's incredibly forgiving to those who do not deserve it, most of all to me."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far," said Hermione, startling Lucius as she stood next to him. She placed the bouquet of flowers on top of the stone and smiled. "I didn't take you for one to speak to the dead."

Lucius made a face as he sighed. "I felt…I felt like I had to do something. I didn't realize it would be this until I got here. I'm so terribly sorry they aren't going to be here with us tomorrow, Hermione. I hope you believe me when I say that."

She nodded, crossing her arms against her chest as she gave a sad smile. "My parents would love what Narcissa has done…with everything. I was just at the hotel, and everything looks amazing." The two stood in silence for a few moments, staring at the grave in front of them. "I'm getting married tomorrow," she whispered. "It's going to be the perfect wedding on the perfect day to the perfect man…and all that will be missing is the two of you."

Tears silently rolled down her cheeks and she did nothing to wipe them away. Lucius hesitated for a moment, before giving into the unfamiliar urge to comfort her as he gingerly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "They'll be there…in their own way," he spoke quietly, offering her his handkerchief from his pocket.

She sniffled, accepting the handkerchief as she blew her nose softly. "Thanks." She kissed the tips of the fingers on her right hand before pressing the fingers to the top of the stone, letting them linger for a moment. "I have a few errands to run - if you'd like to accompany me, you're more than welcome to."

Lucius gave her a simple nod. "I have a thing or two to pick up in Diagon Alley as well."

"I have to warn you…there will probably be photographers…"

"Yes, but I'll manage," Lucius replied. "Are you certain you're finished here?"

Hermione nodded, wiping the lingering tears away with the handkerchief. "I am for today." She folded up the handkerchief, put it in her back pocket, and took his hand as he disapperated the two of them from the cemetery.

* * *

><p>Draco and Harry sat in the waiting area of a local muggle barbershop while James sat in the black swivel chair, the last of the three to get his unruly head of hair tamed. James feet dangled off of the chair, and every time he got restless he kicked them, only to receive a look from Harry.<p>

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"You're the one who's going to be sorry," Harry replied. "You keep wiggling the nice man will cut off your ear and then you'll look like Uncle George."

Draco laughed as he flipped through a magazine. "Not a good look, James."

James rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked at the barber through the mirror. "Are we almost done?" he asked.

The barber laughed, shaking his white head of hair as he took his clippers and touched up the back of the little boy's head. "We will be if you quit wiggling," he teased. " Are you getting your hair cut for anything special?"

He scowled. "No – my mummy is making me."

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed, tossing the magazine on the table with the rest of them.

"Oh and my Uncle Draco is getting married," James quickly amended his statement. "Which is why my mummy says I gots to cut it."

"I see," the barber replied. "Are you in the wedding?"

"Yep," James said, a bit more proudly. "I'm the ring bear."

"Bearer," Harry gently corrected, watching with adoring eyes as his son talked to the barber while trying to sit as still as he could - which in all reality wasn't still at all.

James rolled his eyes. "That's what I said, Daddy."

The barber moved to the side of James, carefully trimming around his tiny ears. "Do you have big plans for today, other than this haircut?"

"Well, we gots to go get our wedding clothes, which are super fancy because you gots to get real dressed up if you're in a wedding, and then we have a big dinner after we practice the wedding," James said. "Daddy?"

Harry was leaning against the wall near the station his son was sitting at. "Yeah buddy?"

"Why do we gots to practice the wedding?"

"Because it gets the jitters out," Harry replied. "If we practice it, then tomorrow, Uncle Draco and Aunt Hermione won't get too nervous and forget what they're supposed to do."

James pursed his lips together, and Draco could practically see the gears turning as his little mind thought long and hard. "But Daddy, why would they forget what to do? They're getting married."

Harry shook his head and laughed. "It's too hard to explain, James. You'll just have to wait and see tonight, ok?" He looked over at Draco, watching as his friend itched the back of his neck. "I can't believe you left her with your mother after this morning."

"I'm not talking about it," Draco said, shuddering slightly as he thought about the horrifically mortifying incident earlier that morning. "I literally have no words."

Laughing, Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry – but it is kind of funny."

"It's going to take a long time to get to a point where I see any humor in the situation," Draco replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Harry and Draco said in unison to James.

"No one ever tells me anything," James huffed.

Harry shook his head. "You already know more than you should about most things, son – trust me."

The barber put his clippers down and removed the plastic drape with a swift flourish. "Young sir, you are indeed finished, and might I say that this is the best haircut I've ever done."

James grinned as he hopped out of the chair, laughing as the barber took a big brush to swipe away loose strands of hair. "That's my favorite part!" he giggled.

The barber grinned with a twinkle in his eye. "Really? I couldn't tell."

Harry and Draco paid the man for the three haircuts between them before leaving the barbershop, James with a lollypop in his hand from the barber as they walked down the street. The magic brick entrance to Diagon Alley was a few blocks away, so instead of disapparating, the three decided to enjoy the sunny October day and walk. James kept a hold of Harry's hand as he rested his other hand inside the pocket of his light jacket, just as his dad was doing. Draco had never seen anyone idolize anyone the way that James idolized his father, and to see the two of them together was truly as sight.

They crossed the street over towards The Leaky Cauldron, visible to those in muggle London if they were in fact a wizard. Harry picked up James and Draco muttered a muffalto charm around James so that he wouldn't hear anything Harry didn't want him to hear. The Leaky Cauldron, after all, wasn't know for their reputable cliental. As they walked through, Draco did his best not to laugh at James' scowl once he realized that he'd been charmed as murmurs from the bar patrons were heard. Harry gave curt nods to those that nodded first, while Draco followed behind him, not making eye contact with anyone. Exiting through the back door, Draco removed the charm from James.

"I hate it when you do that," James grumbled.

"Do we use the word hate?" Harry asked with a knowing stare.

James looked down sullenly and sighed. "No."

Harry pulled his wand out of his back pocket and looked at his son. "Buddy, I know you don't understand what I do sometimes, or Uncle Draco for that matter - but we're the grown ups and if we do something, you need to trust that we're doing it because we want what is best for you. Do you understand?"

Nodding, James looked at his dad with his big brown eyes he inherited from Ginny. "Yes Daddy."

"Now," Harry said with a glint in his eye. "Do you remember which bricks to tap?"

A smirk crawled across James' lips as he nodded. Harry handed James his wand and held up to the brick wall as he carefully tapped three bricks up and two across three times in a row. As the bricks began to shuffle themselves to reveal the opening, James clapped with glee as Harry took back his wand. "Nice to see the underage magic rule doesn't apply to you," Draco teased as they walked into the alley.

Harry laughed as he put James down on the ground, pocketing his wand before taking James' hand in his. "What can I say - being me has benefits."

Draco rolled his eyes as Harry laughed. They walked down to Twillfits to pick up the dress robes from the tailor in the shop, Mr. Riggle. They had robes for Harry, James, Draco, Blaise, and a small custom made one for Albus. Mr. Riggle took one look at James, noticing he was a tad taller than he was during the final fitting. "I fear young Potter here might have his pant legs a bit short - but I'm sure you're wife can conjure up something to lengthen them."

"I'm sure we can make it work," Harry replied. "If my wife can't do it - Hermione can."

"I'm not sure there's anything either of those women couldn't do," Mr. Riggle replied with a grin. "Congratulations again, Mr. Malfoy. You've picked yourself quite the bride."

Draco grinned. "She is something, isn't she?"

Mr. Riggle nodded. "She is."

"Hey! What's going on outside?" James asked, pointing towards the front window of the shop at everyone gathering in the street. "Uncle Draco - look! It's Mister Lucius!"

* * *

><p>Hermione hooked an arm with Lucius, holding on to his upper arm with her left hand as they walked down the cobblestone street that was Diagon Alley. A few photographers spotted them, but with a sneer from Lucius, they managed to keep somewhat of a respectable distance as they walked into the goblin jeweler's shop, a bundle of bells at the door jingling as they walked inside.<p>

"Ahh, Mister Malfoy," the grumpy goblin greeted as he hobbled towards them from behind the counter. "What brings you in today?"

Lucius approached the counter, peering in through the glass at the collection of pearl jewelry in the enchanted case. "I'm here to purchase a new necklace for my wife."

Hermione left him to his browsing as she looked at some of the intricate broaches in a case on the other side of the shop. They were quite ornate - much like the one given to her by Narcissa for her first birthday back in London. She made a mental note to talk to Draco about getting his mother one as a thank you gift for everything she'd done with planning the wedding, though something like a broach hardly seemed enough. She braced her hands on the glass as she felt herself feel a bit lightheaded. It wasn't the first time she'd felt lightheaded in recent days, but she had also been under a lot of stress with helping Narcissa get ready for the wedding. Hermione also wasn't sleeping well, and had been reluctant to admit out loud that she was indeed missing her parents more than she'd missed them in recent months as tomorrow neared. She took in a few deep breaths and steadied herself. All she needed was a nap, she told herself, which she would get later, once she picked up Draco's gift.

"Miss Granger," the goblin nearly sneered as he meandered towards her, holding a rectangle shape object in his hand wrapped in a bundle of tissue paper. "I expect this will be to your liking."

She took the object from the goblin and carefully unwrapped it. "Indeed. It's wonderful. Can it be wrapped?"

"Certainly," the goblin said with a drawl.

Moments later, the goblin returned with two gifts in hand, giving the much smaller rectangle box to Lucius, who tucked it away in his cloak while handing the larger one to Hermione. Both of them handed the goblin the required galleons for their purchase. "Might I ask what your purchase is?" Lucius asked as he gestured to the box.

She grinned. "Just a wedding gift for Draco. What about you?"

Lucius gave a flicker of a smile. "A wedding gift for Narcissa. Where else is it that you need to go?"

Hermione shook her head. "I think, actually, I'm going to send Jori out for the remainder of the errands. I'm not feeling all that well." She saw his face glance with worry. "It's nothing - I've just been more stressed out than usual this week. I think I'm just exhausted more than anything – your wife has turned this wedding week into a marathon sprint."

The elder Malfoy didn't look entirely all that convinced. "Let's get you home then - Narcissa and Draco both will have my head if something happens to you in my presence." He offered an arm to her, which she accepted as they walked out of the jewelry store. What neither of them was expecting, however, was the increase in photographers bombarding them with incessant camera flashes as they tried to make their way through the intrusive crowd.

"Get back you insolent fools!" Lucius spat, pulling his wand from his walking stick.

"Lucius no!" Hermione exclaimed. "You'll just make it worse." She pushed through the crowed with little avail as the cameras continued to flash. "Please!" she exclaimed. "Leave us alone!"

They shouted questions but Hermione couldn't make half of them out as they were all talking on top of each other. She heard 'wedding' and 'death eater' but that was about it. Everyone closing in on her made her panic, and her lightheadedness returned only this time, the loud shouts began to blur together as felt herself fall to the ground, faintly hearing the sound of Draco's voice screaming her name before she passed out.

Suddenly, photographers were being hexed and flown out of the way as Draco and Harry pushed through the crowd. Harry began shouting at them and threatening arrests as a high-ranking auror could for their intrusions while James stood by and watched, his face frozen as he stared at the chaos. As the photographers scattered, Draco quickly picked up Hermione out of his father's arms and held her as he knelt to the ground. "Hermione, wake up," he said frantically. "Come on Granger - wake up." He pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at her face. "Rennervate," he whispered, getting her to flinch slightly as her eyelids fluttered. "Granger look at me," he said softly.

Her eyes fluttered a bit more before she could get them to focus on his face. "Nice haircut," she mumbled.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "What happened?"

She pressed a hand to her head as she blinked her eyes into focus. "I…don't know. We were just leaving…"

Draco looked up at his father, who stared at Hermione with more concern than he'd ever seen his father emote before looking back at Hermione. "She said she wasn't feeling well," Lucius offered.

Carefully, Draco stood up, carrying Hermione with her. All of them were oblivious to the crowds of people that had gathered as they kept a fair bit of distance away after watching Harry and Draco ward off the photographers. "I'm taking her to the hotel," he said.

"Maybe we should take her to St. Mungo's instead," Harry stated.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not going to St. Mungo's the day before my wedding. Absolutely not."

"I'm not sure the one who passes out in the middle of a street gets a vote," Draco replied.

"I agree with Draco," Harry chimed.

"Daddy," James whimpered, still standing off to the side.

Harry looked over; his face panic stricken as they all completely forgot James was with them. His son had never seen him that angry, or had seen him use his wand in such a fierce manner. "James, come here," he said, his voice softening. "It's ok." Sniffling, James walked over and Harry picked him up, hugging him as his son latched onto him. "I'm going to take him and the robes over to the hotel," Harry said.

Draco nodded. "Right. We'll be there after we get her checked out."

Hermione shook her head no. "I just want to go home," she mumbled. "I want to take a nap."

Sighing, Draco looked down at Hermione as he continued his cradle hold on her. "Hermione I really - "

"Draco," Lucius interjected somewhat forcefully. "Take the girl home. If she isn't feeling better after a nap, we can decide what to do next."

Draco didn't enjoy this plan at all. He looked at Harry, who merely shrugged as best as he could with an arm full of dress robes and his son. "Fine," he huffed. "But if you aren't feeling better, Granger, I swear –"

"Draco," Hermione interjected. "I know - just take me home, please."

* * *

><p>Tucking her under the covers, Draco sat down on the edge of the bed and ran a hand over the top of her head, letting his fingers trail through her hair and down the side of her face. He repeated this action as she stared back at him, covering a yawn with the back of her hand. "Were you feeling ill this morning?"<p>

"Not until your mother barged in - but I'm sure that was from sheer mortification," Hermione said, yawning again. "I haven't felt well all week. I've been tired, stressed, and -"

"You haven't been sleeping well," he finished for her.

Hermione stared at him, somewhat sheepishly. "How did you know?"

"Who in the hell do you think feels you tossing and turning all night?" he teased. "I don't know why you just don't take a sleeping draught."

She sighed. "I don't like how disconnected it makes me feel. I feel drowsy for hours when I wake up afterwards."

Draco pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You scared the shit out of me, Granger."

"I think I scared your father more," Hermione replied. "You should check on him."

"My father is the least of my worries at the moment," Draco stated. "Close your eyes and get some sleep."

She nodded, her eyes fluttering shut. "Will you wake me in an hour or so?"

"I will do no such thing," Draco said. "You will sleep until you wake up."

"But I have things -"

"Whatever it is - it can wait."

Hermione yawned. "Fine."

He bent down and lightly brushed her lips with his. "I love you."

"I love you," she whispered back.

Once he made sure she was good and asleep, Draco cast a _silenco_ charm around the room so that she could sleep in peace. He found his father sitting downstairs in the kitchen, staring blankly into a cup of coffee. He looked up as he saw his son lumbering down the stairs into the kitchen, only to retreat back to staring at his warm drink. Draco walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a coffee mug, pouring himself his a cup. He went to take a drink, hesitating slightly as he looked to Lucius. "Who made this?"

"The elf," Lucius replied. "Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure it wasn't potent," Draco replied. He took a sip, walking over to the kitchen table where he sat down across from his father. "What in the hell happened?"

Lucius shrugged, not looking up. "She said she was tired and that she wasn't feeling well. There were…some photographers when we apparated into Diagon Alley, but when we left the jeweler's they had multiplied and I was going to blast them away but Hermione insisted that I didn't. They completely overwhelmed us and I think she just…fainted." He took a sip of his coffee and finally looked up at Draco.

"Why were you with her, anyway?" he asked, his voice plain. "I thought she was with Mother."

Lucius fiddled with his coffee mug for a moment. "We sort of ran into one another out at the cemetery -"

"What in the hell were you doing at the cemetery?" Draco nearly hissed.

"Paying my respects to two people who were unknowingly instrumental in changing all of our lives," Lucius bit back. "I don't know - it felt like the right thing to do so I went, and she appeared with a bouquet of her own."

Draco inhaled deep and exhaled slowly, trying not to take out his frustration on his father. "So from the cemetery –"

"We went to Diagon Alley," Lucius replied, softening his own voice. "I went to pick up a gift for your mother, and Hermione was actually picking up a gift for you as well. I asked what else she needed to do and she said she'd just send the elf because she was feeling tired."

Drinking his coffee, Draco couldn't help but worry, and he didn't bother hiding it. "Something's off with her. I can feel it."

"I'm sure it's just the stress of everything these past few months," Lucius reassured him. "The week your mother and I were married, she was so stressed out she broke out into these awful hives. Threatened to cancel the entire wedding unless they went away, until of course she remembered she was a witch who was particularly gifted with glamour charms."

Draco finished his coffee and sighed. "You're probably right." He set the cup down on the table and looked at his father. "The next time you get the instinct to hex someone for being too close to Granger – just do it and deal with her later."

Lucius couldn't help but laugh lightly. "I must confess – I fear her a bit more than most people."

"Fear or not – anyone gets that close to her again in your presence you best be blasting them into next week," Draco replied. I'm going to talk to Kingsley about some new privacy laws that the wizarding world desperately needs once the wedding is over with. I'm not about to be tabloid fodder for the rest of my life, and neither will my family."

The sound of the floo whooshed in the next room, and it wasn't but a second later that Ginny and Harry appeared with James in tow. "Is she ok?" Ginny asked. "Harry told me what happened!"

"She's sleeping," Draco replied. "At least she better be. I'm hoping she's just exhausted."

"I want to see Aunt Hermione," James half cried.

"He's been worried about her since we left," Harry explained. "Plus he needs an n-a-p as well."

"I don't need a nap!" James whined.

Harry shook his head sympathetically. "I beg to differ."

Ginny took her son from Harry and hugged him as he rested his tired head on her shoulder. "I'm going to go check on her."

"You'll have to repel the silencing charm," Draco said as Ginny made her way upstairs.

She waved him off to let him know she heard him, shifting James to her other hip as she approached their room. With a wave of her wand the charm was removed, and Ginny knocked lightly on the door before entering. Peeking through the door, she saw Hermione roll onto her side and yawn. "See James," Ginny said. "Aunt Hermione was just tired."

Hermione sat up a little bit in bed and yawned again. "And I'm still tired. I want to fall asleep but I can't."

Ginny pulled off James' trainers and helped him out of his jacket, setting them in the chair by the door. She walked over to the bed, put James down, watching as he crawled and snuggled up against Hermione. "Take a draught."

"I already told Draco no."

"You can't get married tomorrow looking like a zombie," Ginny argued.

"I'll be fine," Hermione said. "I just need to fall asleep." She looked down at James who was yawning himself. She pulled the covers up and watched as he kicked his little legs underneath. "Do you want to take a nap with me?"

"I think that's an excellent idea," Ginny answered before James could protest. "I take some of my best naps with this one here."

James grinned. "Mummy says it's 'cause I'm super snuggly."

"I'm sure," Hermione replied, wrapping her arms around James as the two spooned together, resting their heads on the same pillow. "Gin – will you wake me up in an hour or so? I have things I need to do."

Ginny shook her head. "What do you need – I can do them for you."

"No –"

"Yes," Ginny argued. "Mum has Albus, so I'm free to do whatever. Now tell me - where is your list?"

Hermione sighed in defeat, brushing a hand over James' freshly cut hair, his eyes slowly drooping. "In my purse, wherever Draco put it."

"You sleep," Ginny instructed. "Both of you."

Both of them closed their eyes and sighed, knowing it was best to follow Ginny's orders when she used her no-nonsense voice.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Draco hadn't heard a sound from upstairs. Ginny managed to get all of Hermione's errands finished and headed back to the hotel soon after. Harry took a nap in the living room of Draco's house while Lucius sat in a chair, reading a book. Not that any of the men would admit it aloud, but it was unspoken that they were all avoiding the hotel – not because of the paparazzi that were probably waiting for them but because they didn't want Narcissa putting them to work.<p>

Blaise owled Draco sometime in the afternoon, assuring Draco he would be at the rehearsal dinner on time and that he would be bringing Luna with him. Ever since the bachelorette party, the two of them had been spending more and more time with each other, but Luna was still holding the majority of the cards, having done nothing more but kissing with Blaise, even allowing him a full on snog or two. Even though it wasn't the pace Blaise was used to being at with a woman, Draco could see that with Luna, Blaise was willing to do just about anything.

He couldn't believe either one of them had been sleeping that long, and neither could Harry as he woke up from his own little snooze.

"I don't want to wake him," Harry said hesitantly. "But if I don't the kid won't go to bed tonight which will make tomorrow an incredibly long day."

Draco glanced up at the clock, the second hand creeping closer to half past three. "I don't want to wake her either, but if I don't and she doesn't have enough time to get ready and whatnot for the rehearsal dinner she'll probably kill me."

"If by probably you mean definitely, then yes," Harry replied with a laugh.

Retreating up the stairs, Harry followed Draco as they walked down the hall to the bedroom. Quietly, Draco opened the door and grinned, just as Harry did as they stumbled upon the two, still sound asleep. Hermione was flat on her back while James used Hermione's stomach as pillow. One of her hands rested on his back as he lightly snored, both of them with their mouths slightly ajar.

James cracked an eye open, sitting up as he rubbed his eyes with his balled up hands. He looked as if he was regaining his bearings, as it wasn't habit to have naptime in his Aunt Hermione's room. He put a finger to his lips as his dad and Draco approached. "She's still sleeping," he whispered.

"Not really," Hermione mumbled, her eyes still closed.

Harry walked over and picked James up, hugging him as he rested his head on his dad's shoulder. "You took a good nap for someone who didn't need a nap," he mused aloud.

"Maybe I was just a little tired," James admitted, laughing as Harry nuzzled his nose against James' nose. "Is it time to practice yet?"

"Not quite," Harry replied. "But we need to get back to the hotel so that we can help Mummy and get everyone ready."

James looked over at Hermione, who sat up a bit as Draco sat down next to her on her side of the bed. "Do you feel better?"

Hermione smiled brilliantly and nodded. "I did – and your mummy was right. You are a super good snuggler."

"I am," James agreed.

Harry laughed at how impressed and proud James was of himself. "We'll see you both tonight."

Draco and Hermione waved goodbye as Harry walked out of the room with James in tow, shutting the door as they left. Yawning, Hermione stretched her slender arms up over her head and sighed as Draco watched her intently. "I'm not going to break," she said.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't say you were." Draco wasn't going to admit out loud that she looked loads better than she did when he disapparated them out of the alley, but only because he was still somewhat concerned.

"You're looking at me like I'm going to break," she clarified.

"You passed out in Diagon Alley."

Hermione huffed. "Yes, Draco, I'm aware. I was exhausted, and clearly it got the best of me."

Draco sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"Other than annoyed, much better," she replied, a bit cheeky. "I told you – all I needed was a nap."

His shoulders dropped as he looked over at her hands resting in her lap. He reached out and grabbed one with his, giving it a squeeze as he laced his fingers with hers. "You scared the shit out of me today, Granger," he confessed.

She cocked her head to the side and grinned. "You've said that already."

"It bears repeating," he replied, finally meeting her eyes with his.

She pulled on his hand and Draco, albeit reluctantly, moved so that he crawled onto the bed, hovering over her as she held his face in her hands. "I'm fine," she said, kissing him slowly, before digging a little deeper with one hand moving to the back of his head, pressing him closer to her as her other arm wrapped around his neck. Feeding off of her energy, Draco kissed her back, slipping his arms around her as he rolled them over, their mouths never breaking apart as she now rested on top of him, a bare foot of hers rubbing up and down his leg. "See," breathed Hermione, pulling away. "I'm fine."

Draco's hands slid up honey colored blouse, rubbing soft circles against her back. "I believe you," he replied.

She reached a hand between them, slowly unbuttoning his jeans. "How much do you believe me?"

He arched an eyebrow. "What happened to waiting until tomorrow?"

Slipping a hand in between the opening of his boxers, she stroked his growing erection. Hermione couldn't help but grin as she felt it come alive at her touch. "Do you really want to wait until tomorrow?"

"Where is this coming from?" Draco asked, completely confused. He sat up a bit as Hermione let go of his erection and began tugging his polo shirt off. Not wanting a repeat of this morning, he dug his wand out of his side pocket and threw four different locking and silencing charms for good measure on the door.

Hermione hastily peeled away her own blouse before shimmying out of her shorts. She helped Draco pull his pants and his boxers off as he kicked the offending clothing down his legs and off his feet. "Can't I just be incredibly turned on by my incredibly…_sexy_…fiancé?"

"Well, I am pretty sexy," he said with a grin, pulling her knickers away. He watched as she unclasped her bra and threw it on the ground, staring at her perfectly naked body. "Beautiful," he murmured, running his hands up the tops of her thighs as she straddled his waist. "You're certain you don't want to wait until tomorrow?"

She leaned down, her hands pressed into his pectoral muscles and kissed him hard. She tilted her hips as he reached a hand down to help guide him, the tip of his penis eagerly rubbing between her wet folds, halting right at her opening. "I want you," she whispered. "Now."

That was all Draco needed before his hips thrust into her, groaning as he felt Hermione tighten herself around him. He held her hips as she slowly began to ride him, her hands still braced against his chest as she threw her head back and gasped with each movement. "This will be over before you know it," he gasped, "if you continue moving like that."

"I don't care," she replied, breathing hard as she rocked against him. Hermione leaned down, changing the angle in which he pushed into her and purred in Draco's ear. "I need you."

Draco dug his heels into the bed as he grabbed her hips harder, thrusting in and out of her as she moved with him, moaning louder with each thrust. She reached down to touch herself, her two fingers rubbing fervently as she chanted his name. Hermione clenched around Draco's erection so tight it was pleasurably painful, if there was ever such a feeling as he drove as deep as he could into her.

He felt himself release as soon as he felt hers, watching her open her mouth as if to make a sound, but instead was silent as she caught her breath. He buried himself deep into her as he came, his hips involuntarily shaking as he cried out in pleasure. Draco couldn't remember the last time they had such a quick bout of it with such raw desire, both of them needing nothing but to use each other.

"Merlin," Hermione managed to say, clenching slightly as she moved her hips so that he could pull out of her before resting herself on top of Draco. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, kissing her forehead. "That was amazing."

"I'm sure we'll top it tomorrow," Draco teased.

She placed a warm, open-mouthed kiss on his neck. "I honestly don't know what came over me," Hermione confessed. She had no idea how she could go from exhaustion to a hot and quick shag session in the same day, but once she woke up from her nap, she felt like an entirely new person. As much as she wanted to get married tomorrow, she was ready for the stress and chaos of it all to go away.

Draco kissed her forehead again. "I'm not complaining," he replied with a laugh. He glanced over the clock on her nightstand, keeping a snug hold on her. "We should probably shower and get ready for the rehearsal. Mother will shoot us if we're late."

"I'm honestly surprised she didn't come barging over here when she found out what happened," Hermione mused aloud.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Draco exhaled and groaned. "Son of a bitch."

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe none of you told me!" Narcissa screeched, swatting her son, Harry, and Lucius thoroughly with a stack of wedding programs. "I had to find out from some hotel employees who were distastefully gossiping while setting up chairs on the rooftop!"<p>

Draco tried to catch the programs a few times before finally snagging them away from his mother on one of her upswings. "For Merlin's sake, you insane lunatic - it was taken care of as quickly as it happened!"

"Don't you Merlin me, Draco Lucius Malfoy," Narcissa warned. "Something could have been wrong with her - she is more important than decorating a ballroom!"

The four of them were standing in the reception ballroom, off to the side while the handful of guest that had been invited to the rehearsal and subsequent dinner were mingling and talking as the dessert course was served. "Narcissa, do try to not cause a scene," Lucius said, placing an arm around her waist. "You were busy today getting everything ready - and we didn't want to give you any distractions."

"We really didn't mean to leave you out of the loop," Harry added for good measure.

Narcissa was still scowling. She looked at her husband and sighed. "Why were you in Diagon Alley anyway?"

Lucius slipped a hand inside his cloak and pulled out the long, narrow wrapped box and handed it to her. Draco and Harry took that as their cue to leave, escaping any more violence from the matriarch of the Malfoy family as she opened her gift. James and Victorie were running around, chasing each other in what appeared to be an amusing game of tag from the laughter that echoed through the parts of the ballroom they ran through. Albus sat on Arthur's shoulders, his tired head resting on top of Arthur's as his grandfather chatted with Molly, George, Kingsley, Bill, Fleur, and Blaise. Ginny and Hermione sat at another table with Angelina and Luna, talking in hushed whispers.

"I'm just saying, it's possible," Ginny said.

"It isn't," Hermione replied quickly. "Stop suggesting it."

Angelina wiggled her eyebrows. "But what if it is?"

"Again, it isn't," Hermione said with utter exasperation. "Honestly - I don't even know why I said anything."

Ginny playfully wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Because even you think something isn't right."

Luna played with one of her long blond locks. "It couldn't hurt to just see, Hermione. You never know - crazier things have happened."

"Why don't you tell us how things are going with Blaise?" Hermione asked, desperate to change the subject to anything.

Luna's cheeks blushed as she cautiously looked around to see where Blaise was before scooting closer to the girls. "I really like him," she admitted. "I want to, do more…but I don't know…how. That might not make a lot of sense though, now that I say it out loud."

"Nah - it makes sense," Angelina reassured her. "There's nothing wrong with not having any, well, experience. Just tell him what you're unsure of and I'm sure he'll show you. I mean - if he can't teach you - no one can."

Hermione swatted Angelina's arm. "Geez, Ang!"

"I didn't mean it negatively!" Angelina exclaimed.

"It's ok," Luna replied nonchalantly. "I knew what you meant."

Ginny shook her head, suppressing a laugh of her own. "He's received warnings from both Hermione and I - so don't be worried or embarrassed to tell him anything. Because if he reacts in a way that you don't like - you just tell me and I'll take care of him."

"But only if I don't get to him first," Hermione added.

"You won't be getting to anyone in the state you're in," Angelina teased.

"I am not in any bloody state damn it!" Hermione exclaimed, not realizing how loud she was until everyone in the room was staring at her, shocked at her sudden outburst so much that neither Victorie or James pointed out her swear. "Fantastic," she grumbled, standing up from her chair. She politely excused herself from the ballroom, doing her best not to run out, causing an even bigger scene.

Draco looked over at the group of girls, utterly confused. He went to follow Hermione out but Ginny held up a discrete hand, giving him a nod that she had this one. Reluctantly he stayed behind, walking with Harry over towards Blaise and George. Kingsley extended a hand for Draco to shake, which he readily accepted. "Thank you again," he said to Kingsley. "For agreeing to marry us."

"Just do 'em a favor, Minister, and skip over the part where you ask if anyone has any objections," George teased.

Everyone laughed at George's joke, even Draco - though he gave him a look of disgust first. "It is my pleasure," Kingsley said with a smile. "I'm very happy for the two of you."

Molly gave Draco a reassuring pat on the arm. "Don't listen to George. Everyone can see how wonderful you and Hermione are together."

Draco nodded, smiling at Molly. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Molly," she corrected.

"You should give that up, because I just don't see it happening," Draco replied. He looked over at Arthur, who now had a snoozing Albus on his shoulders, bits of the elder man's ginger hair in his chubby fists. "Looks like someone's had too much fun this evening."

Arthur chuckled as he carefully maneuvered his grandson off of his shoulders and into his arms. "We should probably be getting the little ones back to the Burrow and off to bed."

Molly nodded. "They'll need plenty of rest for tomorrow."

Bill and Fleur helped wrangle James and Victorie, who were visibly upset that they had to leave, but it was getting late and Molly reminded them that no one needed a cranky ring bearer and flower girl for tomorrow's events. Harry kissed his sons goodbye and told James to be good.

"Where's Mummy?"

"Helping Aunt Hermione," Harry replied. "Do you want me to get her so you can say goodbye?"

James shook his head. "No - I'm a big boy. Just tell her I love her lots and I'll see her tomorrow."

"Will do," Harry replied. "Take care of Albus for me."

James nodded as his Aunt Fleur picked him up, Bill doing the same to his daughter. Along with Arthur and Molly, they waved goodbye and left. Kingsley bid them a good evening as well, reminding the men to stay out of trouble tomorrow during their golf outing - Draco's way of preparing for the big day while the girls were off doing their thing. The four of them made their way over to where Luna and Angelina were sitting, joining in on their conversation. Draco wanted to go and check on Hermione, but Harry stopped them.

"Give 'em a few more minutes," Harry said.

"Fine," Draco replied with a sigh.

Meanwhile, in Hermione's reserved suite on the fifteenth floor of the Buckleberry, Hermione laid flat on her back on the bed while Ginny stood over her with a wand in hand. "I still think it's ridiculous," Hermione replied. "It's entirely not possible."

"Spells don't lie, Hermione," Ginny quietly replied.

Hermione huffed, slightly propped upright by her elbows. "Do it again."

Ginny cleared her throat, pointing her wand at Hermione's abdomen. "_Graviditas Revelio_," she whispered, manipulating her wrist a quarter of a turn to the right as a soft yellow glow appeared underneath her skin. "See," Ginny said. "It did it again."

She let her elbows slide out from underneath her with a sigh, thinking back to the conversation she and Draco had a month ago.

"_So…what you're saying is that we wouldn't be practicing anymore." _

"_Right." _

"_It'd be for real." _

"_Yes," Hermione replied. "But I see that look - and I'm telling you right now - it won't be instantaneous. Women who are on contraceptive medicines take longer to get pregnant." _

_Draco smirked. "We'll just see about that. I might have super sperm, you know." _

"Hermione?" Ginny said. "You alright?"

She let out a sarcastic laugh, sitting back up on the bed. "He would have super sperm."

Ginny snorted. "Excuse me?"

"Trust me - it was his phrase, not mine," Hermione replied. "Get used to it too - because we're about to never hear the end of it."

Sitting next to her, Ginny held Hermione's hand and grinned. "Can I say I'm excited for you?"

"I'd prefer cautiously optimistic," Hermione replied. "For now, anyway."

"How about cautiously optimistic on the outside but over the moon excited on the inside," Ginny offered.

She laughed. "I can live with that." Hermione leaned her head on Ginny's shoulder as Ginny gave her hand a squeeze. "Don't say anything, ok? I mean, obviously I'll tell Draco, and I guess you can tell Harry if you'd like - but I don't want anyone else to know. Not yet."

Ginny nodded. "I won't tell Harry until you tell Draco," she said. "Just - don't be you and over think it, ok?"

Hermione laughed, nodding her head. "Of course."

"You want me to send Draco up? Or are you following the whole tradition thing of sleeping alone?"

"He's sleeping in here tonight," Hermione said. "Narcissa tried to get us to sleep apart but neither of us sleep well apart and tomorrow isn't the day to be exhausted."

Ginny agreed, grinning from ear to ear. "I'll give everyone your regards."

"Thank you," Hermione said. "For everything. I honestly do not know what I would do without you, Ginny."

The two embraced, hugging each other tightly for a moment. "I don't know what I would do without you either," Ginny replied as she let go, both of them tearing up just a bit. "But you know what the best part about this is?"

Hermione laughed. "That my healer apparently underestimated my soon to be husband's seed?"

"Well, sure, that can be part of it," Ginny said. "But the best part about this is that I finally know something about you first that my darling husband does not - and I cannot wait to suck the wind right out of his sails when he tells me what I already know."

Giggling, Hermione shooed Ginny towards the door. "You're terrible, Gin."

"Maybe. But it's why he loves me so," the mischievous redhead said with a grin.

* * *

><p>Draco quietly entered the hotel suite, escaping his parents before his mother could lecture him about all the superstitions that came with spending the night with the bride before the wedding. In his opinion, if breaking that tradition was the straw that broke the camel's back, then the camel didn't deserve to walk to begin with. As he shut the door, he saw Hermione walk out in a green silk chemise from the bathroom, rubbing lotion into her hands and arms.<p>

"You ok?" Draco asked, yanking at the knot in his tie.

She smiled. "I am."

"What were the girls doing to you that got you all riled up?"

Laughing, Hermione played it off, shaking her head as she turned down the bed. "Nothing - Angelina just likes to egg me on, much like George does to you. They're really perfect for each other."

Draco kicked off his shoes as he untucked his shirt, unbuttoning it from the top down. "Why don't they tie the knot already?"

Hermione climbed into bed, leaning against the pillows against the headboard. "Because of Fred."

His shoulders dropped slightly as he laid his shirt over the back of the sofa. Shedding his pants, he peeled his socks away as well, laying them on top of the shirt. "I forget those two dated."

"Yeah," she replied. "She never dealt with it. Properly, that is."

"Maybe she should."

"She will. Eventually"

Draco disappeared to the bathroom, quickly brushing his teeth and going through the motions of his nightly routine before joining Hermione in bed. He turned off the lights except for the small lamps on the nightstand with a wave of his wand. Pulling the covers up, he slouched down into bed as Hermione curled into him, her head resting on his bare chest. She sighed, smiling as she looked up at him. "We're getting married tomorrow," Hermione whispered.

"We are," Draco replied, hugging her close. "I know I've said it, but I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"I could say the same about you," Hermione replied.

"You deserve everything, Hermione," Draco said, brushing a hand against her cheek. "I want to give you everything."

Grinning, Hermione stretched her neck up and gave him a sweet kiss. "You already have, sweetheart."

He caught her lips again, kissing her until he was sure she could feel it in her toes before breaking away. "If you want to back out - there's still time," he teased.

Laughing, Hermione snuggled back into him as he pulled the covers up over her bare shoulder. "I hate to break it to you, but you're stuck with me forever."

"Lucky for you, Granger, that's my plan."


	35. Chapter 35

**_I'll warn you ahead of time - consider this part one of two for the wedding day. I was going to merge it all into one like I did with the day before BUT I didn't think it flowed all together like the previous chapter. Also - I'm still writing the second part, as I'm positive it will be the last chapter in what I secretly call "The Little Story that Could." I never imagined my story would be this popular, and it's all thanks to you!_**

* * *

><p>The morning of the wedding, Hermione woke up first, spooned into Draco as he had both of his arms wrapped around her, including a leg for good measure. She couldn't help but feel irritated when they first started sharing a bed, as this was how she would wind up most mornings, but she didn't mind being trapped anymore. Hermione didn't care that she couldn't move, because she didn't want to. She was perfectly content staying wrapped up in him forever, closing her eyes, as she stayed relaxed in his embrace. The feel of Draco's warm breath on her neck lulled her back to sleep for another hour or so. The next time she woke up, she was facing Draco as he stared at her; brushing stray stands of hair away from her face.<p>

"Good morning, bride," he whispered with a grin.

She giggled softly. "Good morning, groom."

Draco leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. "Did you sleep well?"

"I'm not sure I had a choice with the hold you had on me," she teased, brushing her lips against his. "I love you."

"I love you," he replied, sighing contently as he moved closer to her, draping an arm around her. "Mum cleared the morning schedule by the way - I think she feels like she's to blame for your exhaustion."

Hermione bit her lip slightly, contemplating if she should tell him. On one hand, if she told him, she didn't know if he could keep his mouth shut because she wasn't ready for anyone to know. She also wanted to go see Healer Morgan again just to be completely sure she was pregnant. It wasn't her intention to get pregnant immediately, and while she was excited, she was also slightly scared. Hermione didn't want to get his hopes up only to have something happen. Then again, not telling him - if something did happen - would probably infuriate him to no end. He'd probably never forgive her if that happened, considering she would have a hard time forgiving Draco if he ever kept something so important, something potentially life changing from her.

"Hermione?" Draco said, looking at her peculiarly.

She shook her head for a moment, smiling as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry - I was just thinking."

Draco pressed a kiss to her forehead. "About?"

Her nose scrunched up and her lips turned as she decided which route to take. "Well," she finally said, sitting up in bed as she adjusted one of the straps of her chemise. "I have to tell you something. But you can't freak out, you can't tell anyone, and more importantly - you literally cannot tell a soul. Or really, you cannot tell anyone just yet."

Following her lead, Draco sat up in bed, criss crossing his legs. "You're kind of scaring me a bit, Granger."

"It's not scary," Hermione said quickly. "I mean, I guess it is, but it isn't. Just let me explain."

Draco followed along as she told him about her healer appointment, watching her wring her hands nervously as her eyes darted around the room, purposely avoiding his as she told him about the part she purposely left out. He listened, eventually grabbing her hands to calm her a bit as she talked about some of the women her healer told her about that had unforgivable curses used on them during the war and how they had a problem conceiving or worse - had a miscarriage. He felt an uneasy feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach as she talked, but said nothing. What could he possibly say? It was his aunt that used the damn curse on her while he and his parents watched. She was essentially telling him she might have trouble getting pregnant because of his deranged aunt.

"Draco," Hermione said, squeezing his hands.

He sighed, trying to process everything. "You're saying we might not ever have kids, aren't you?"

"Not exactly," Hermione said. "I said the healer thought we might have an issue with conceiving."

Draco leaned in and kissed her. "Hermione…we'll have kids. One way or another. I mean, my roommate at university - his parents, they like, bought him or something - they weren't his real parents. If his parents could buy a kid then we certainly could."

Giggling, Hermione pressed a hand to her lips as she shook her head. "Sweetheart - his parents didn't buy him - they adopted him. Do you think that muggles just go to a store somewhere and purchase children?"

Slightly miffed, Draco rolled his eyes. "How in the bloody hell would I know what weird things you muggles do? And anyway - that isn't the point. We have more money than we know what to do with - and if that's what it takes to have children, then that's what we'll do. I'll spend all of it if I have to."

The passion in Draco's voice nearly brought Hermione to tears. Smiling, she blinked the looming dampness away from her eyes and smile coyly. "As much as I admire your determination…I'm not sure we'll need quite that much of it."

He stared at her, unsure as to how to read her face. "I don't follow."

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. "Remember when I came to your office on my birthday and told you that we weren't going to be practicing anymore?"

"Yes. You mocked me because I said I had…" he stopped talking, thinking about that day for a moment while Hermione chewed on her bottom lip, a bit of a sparkle in her eye. "Wait. You're joking."

She shook her head no. "I'm not."

"But…you said it would take _months_."

"I did," Hermione timidly replied. "Because that's what the healer said."

Draco's shoulders dropped slightly as he continued to process information, his mind reeling a mile a minute. "You're sure about this," he finally said.

"As sure as I can be without seeing a healer," Hermione replied. "Ginny did a spell last night - and it worked all three times."

He felt a grin creep across his face as Hermione stared at him, continuing to chew her lip. "Well, her charm may as well be as good as a healer's word, considering she's a Weasley."

Hermione let a laugh escape her nervous lips, as she now chewed on her thumbnail. "Probably." The two of them said nothing, just sitting in each other's presence in the middle of the king sized bed in their hotel suite, processing their conversation. "Draco," Hermione said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Say something."

"Why…why can't we tell anyone?"

"We can," Hermione said. "I just don't want to yet. Most people don't say anything, or know really, until they're farther along. Had Ginny not made, well, forced me to lie down, I would've just assumed I was exhausted because your mother is a wedding drill sergeant. Lots of times…if anything were to happen, it usually happens during the first three months."

He heard her fear in the last sentence as she voice trailed so that it was barely audible. "Hey," he said. "Come here."

She followed him as he pulled her back down on the bed, Draco laying down on his back as Hermione rested the back of her head on his stomach, looking up at him as he took a hand and placed it on her flat belly. "Nothing is going to happen," he said.

"You can't make that promise," Hermione said.

"I beg to differ," Draco said. "After all, your healer pretty much told you that this might not even be an option, which I nearly find insulting, as do my super sperm -"

"Sweet Merlin," Hermione muttered with a snort.

Draco grinned. "Did I or did I not tell you I had super sperm?"

She sighed, feigning annoyance. "You did."

"They clearly felt like they were being challenged, and apparently, rose to the occasion."

"You're going to talk about your 'super sperm' forever now, aren't you?"

"There's a good chance that it might frequent various conversations, yes," Draco replied, grinning from ear to ear. "You want to know why?"

Hermione looked at him, her nostrils flaring just a bit. "Because apparently, your sperm is indeed of a superior nature?"

"You're goddamn right it is," Draco said, laughing as Hermione bit her lip, shaking her head though clearly amused. Hermione placed her hand on top of his hand still resting on her stomach. "We're going to have a baby, Granger."

Nodding, Hermione managed a small smile. "It's sooner than we planned -"

"It doesn't matter to me," Draco said emphatically. "Does it…does it matter to you?"

Hermione was silent for a moment. "It doesn't matter…I just don't want anything -"

"Nothing is going to happen," Draco repeated, moving so that he was hovering over her. He put a hand on her cheek and tilted her face so that he was looking right at her. "Repeat it, Hermione - nothing is going to happen."

She took in a deep breath, staring directing into his shining grey eyes as she slowly spoke. "Nothing…nothing is going to happen."

"Because I was impregnated with super sperm."

"You're barking! I absolutely will not repeat that," Hermione defiantly said, looking away.

Draco wiggled his eyebrows. "Say it - or I'm holding you hostage all day."

"Please. Your mother will save me," Hermione retorted. "She'll save me and then she'll kill you for ruining her plans."

"I'm not afraid of her," Draco whispered, his lips close to her ear. "Say it, Granger."

Hermione turned her head so that their noses were nearly touching. "If I say it - I never want to hear the phrase 'super sperm' again."

Draco pursed his lips together as Hermione gave him a look. "I'm not sure I'm ready to agree to those terms, considering that I was right and you were wrong. I might want to boast a bit longer."

"Yes well, even a blind squirrel finds a nut," Hermione replied.

"What the hell?"

Hermione laughed. "It's something my mum used to say to my dad on the rare occasion he was right. It means it was bound to happen sooner or later - you being right, that is."

Draco shook his head, rolling his eyes as Hermione giggled, wrapping her arms around her neck. "What am I going to do with you, Granger?"

"Marry me," she replied, pulling him close. "Have a bunch of…what did you call them - little know-it-all babies with me."

Laughing, Draco kissed Hermione, softly catching her upper lip with his lips as he nuzzled his nose to hers. "Brilliant know-it-all babies," he corrected. "Because I have -"

"Super sperm. There - I said it." Hermione whispered, kissing him again.

"I love you," Draco whispered, caressing her cheek. "We're going to have a baby."

Nodding, Hermione felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "We're going to have a baby."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat next to Ginny in a plush salon chair, the two of them waiting for their nails to dry as they had salon technicians tending to their pedicures. She politely refused champagne each time one of the salon hostesses came by, though had to accept when Narcissa showed up the third time. Holding the flute in hand, she muttered a spell that turned the champagne into ginger ale as Ginny knowingly giggled - considering the red headed witch had yet to turn down a glass.<p>

"If you get drunk and spill my secret, I swear I'll kill you," Hermione teased as Narcissa stood to the side, instructing one of the hair dressers as to what she wanted done for her up do.

"Please. Give me a little credit," Ginny replied. "Did you tell Draco?"

She nodded, biting her lip so she didn't laugh as the salon technician scrubbed the bottom of her foot with an exfoliating brick. She laughed every time she tried to speak, so instead, she waited until the older woman at her feet was done scrubbing before trying to talk. "I told him this morning."

Ginny stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "And?"

"He was ridiculous, but he's excited," Hermione replied with a grin.

Ginny flashed a brilliant smile. "As I knew he would be. I told Harry this morning…but I also told him to look surprised when you said something, only to mess with him a bit."

Narcissa came over to the girls to discuss the schedule for the afternoon. Once their nails were tended to, they were getting their hair and makeup done, then photos with parts of the bridal party that excluded the groom and vice versa, as their photos would be finished after the wedding ceremony. One of the high fashion wizard magazines based in Paris, _Belle Sorcière_, was in town to do an article on the wedding and one of their high fashion photographers, Maurice Delacroix, would be doing the photos for the article in addition to the wedding photos. Hermione wasn't wild about the idea at first, but after giving it thought, and a promise on behalf of the editor at _Belle Sorcière _that the article would not be derogatory in the slightest towards the Malfoy family, she and Draco agreed. Hermione was most excited about the pictures, as she was a fan of Monsieur Delacroix's work.

"Dear," Narcissa said, resting a hand on top of Hermione's hand. "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded, smiling as she sipped her faux champagne. "Brilliant, Mother. Never better."

Narcissa smiled. "If you start feeling under the weather, I insist you let me know."

"I will," Hermione promised. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

"I'm keeping a good eye on her," Ginny added. "Promise."

Nodding, Narcissa gave Hermione's hand a final squeeze. "Very well. I'm off to get my hair curled and pinned. You girls make sure you're dressed and ready no later than three-thirty."

"Mum is coming to help us get dressed," Ginny said. "We'll be ready."

"Perfect!" Narcissa exclaimed. "I'll see you dears in a bit."

* * *

><p>Harry, Draco, George, and Blaise stood at the tee of the 18th hole, drivers in hand as they stared over yonder at a grassy knoll where a few photographers had conspicuously gathered. Draco was a bit unimpressed, considering that he assumed wizards could do better at disguises, even if they were nothing but dim-witted reporters. Pulling his white golfing gloves on, he fasted the velcro straps around his wrists as he held his driver horizontally under his arm.<p>

"What do you think they're hoping to take a picture of?" Harry asked. "We're golfing."

"Who bloody cares," Blaise said, teeing up first. "Bunch of nosey bastards." George laughed as he hustled over and took Blaise's ball and replaced it. "I'm not fuckin' falling for that shit again, Weasel. Put my ball back."

Still laughing, George shook his head no. "Trust me. Hit the ball."

Blaise gave George a look, catching on as he nodded his head towards the green. "Right," he finally said.

Draco, Harry, and George backed up and watched Blaise line up his driver, slightly rocking his club three times before winding back, the head of the driver connecting with the ball. The four of them watched as it sailed straight down the fairway before making a jagged left hook, exploding with fireworks and smoke in the midst of the poorly hidden photographers. "Uh…fore?" Blaise said, hardly a shout as the four of them laughed.

"Nice one, Weasley," Draco said.

"Bloody wankers," Harry mused as they photographers scattered, coughing and cursing along the way.

As the rest of them teed off, Blaise hopped in the cart with Draco, driving off as George and Harry followed. Draco held onto the roof of the cart as his friend whipped around the cart path. "Please don't kill me," Draco said. "I am getting married today, after all."

"Funny," Blaise replied. "So are you going to tell me what's with the goofy face you've had all day - or are you just that excited to tether yourself to one vagina for the rest of your life."

Draco rolled his eyes. "That's rich coming from someone who seems pretty enamored by a witch who won't let him get past second base."

"You can't compare the two," Blaise said as he took them around a curve. "I've had my adventures with women. I'm ready to attempt to settle. You on the other hand -"

"Not everyone goes through a state of being a complete and utter whore before figuring out he or she decides to choose monogamy," Draco said. "People do grow up, after all."

Parking the cart, Blaise turned the key and laughed. "Maybe. But you look awfully happy for someone celebrating his last hours as a free man."

Draco shrugged, still grinning. He desperately wanted to tell his secret but knew Hermione would have his head on a platter. He was elated at the idea of being a father, but as excited as he was and as much as he tried to convince her otherwise, he could see she was scared. "Someday, you'll get the notion to truly settle down and marry someone who makes your life infinitely better."

"Let's not get too crazy now," Harry said, catching the last part of their conversation as he walked over to his ball with an iron. "You are talking about Zabini." He lined up his shot and gave his club a good swing, his ball sailing through the air and falling just short of the green. "How are things going with Luna, anyway?"

Blaise walked over to his ball with his club, lining up his shot and taking a swing, his ball landing barely on the green. "Alright I guess. I don't think she's done much…so I'm trying not to scare the shit out of her by suppressing my overwhelming urge to jump her."

"Just remember - no means no," George teased.

"Funny, George. Hilarious," Blaise mocked.

"Is she worth it?" Harry asked.

Blaise unsnapped his gloves as he braced his club behind his shoulders with his arms, swiveling his hips slightly. "Yes. I think so. Once you get past the fact that she has some of the kookiest theories I've ever heard, she's quite brilliant to talk to, and she makes me laugh. She's the first girl I've met that I've wanted to actually get to know instead of just having a quick shag."

Draco nudged Harry and mockingly placed a hand over his heart. "Look Harry - our little boy is growing up!"

Harry laughed, as did Draco and George. "Who would have thought we'd ever see the day?"

Scowling, Blaise removed his gloves and shoved them in his back pocket. "I hate you both."

* * *

><p>Molly zipped up the back of Ginny's bridesmaid dress. It was a gorgeous, strapless mermaid gown, a demure dusty rose color with a piped and pin-tucked corset top. The bottom of the skirt was an overflowing fabric volume of organza petal ruffles and embroidery, much like parts of Hermione's dress. A thick, purplish-steel colored sash tied around her waist with a multi-looped bow on her side, mimicking the bow on Hermione's own wedding dress. Her red hair was curled and pinned in a loose, low chignon, her makeup dramatically tasteful.<p>

"Oh Ginny, you look wonderful," Molly gushed.

Ginny laughed. "Just wait until you see 'Mione, Mum." She walked over to the bathroom door of the hotel suite and gave it a knock as Molly unzipped the garment bag containing the wedding dress. "Hermione - you in there?"

The door opened and Hermione walked out in a lace, nude colored strapless bra and matching panties, an emerald green garter high on her left thigh. Her hair was fluffed and styled to perfection, her makeup exquisitely applied. "Sorry," she said. "I just…needed a moment." Which was the truth. She nearly burst into tears while getting her hair done, thinking about all things she wished she could tell her mother, and all the things Hermione thought her mother would say in reply.

Molly waved a hand at her as she held her dress open. Carefully, Hermione stepped into it, holding her arms up as Molly and Ginny pulled the dress up. Hermione held it in place, her hands against her chest as Molly delicately zipped up the back, fastening the eye hook while Ginny used her wand to tie the sash around her waist so it looked perfect. Hermione turned around and took a look at herself in the floor length mirror, with Molly and Ginny on either side of her. "Bloody hell," Hermione gasped. "I'm really getting married."

Laughing, Ginny grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You are most definitely getting married."

"You look absolutely beautiful," Molly said, holding Hermione's other hand.

A knock on the door was heard before it opened, Narcissa walking dressed in satin, plum colored robes, her hair in a tight French twist, and a gift in her hand. Hermione turned around and smiled, her hands patting against her dress. "Well, what do you think?" she asked.

Narcissa smiled from ear to ear. "I think you just might be the most beautiful bride to ever wed a Malfoy." She handed her the gift, wrapped with a bright red bow. "And with this, you'll most certainly top it."

She gave Narcissa a look as she carefully took the box. Peeling away its wrapping paper, she slid the paper and bow off and found a flat, black velvet box with a note on the top. "Open it!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione took the note and opened it, her eyes scanning the familiar chicken scratch Draco called handwriting. _I'm almost positive you don't have a headband quite like this. See you at the end of the aisle, my beautiful bride. All my love - Draco_. Cracking the velvet box open, she gasped, as did Ginny and Molly, at the simple, narrow headband, completely embedded with diamonds. Narcissa gently lifted the headband out of its box and Hermione lowered her head just a bit as her mother-in-law placed it just so in her hair as if it was meant to be there all along. Hermione turned back around to the mirror to see, staring in awe at how it was just enough to make her entire look complete.

"He said he didn't think he'd recognize that it was you if you weren't wearing a headband," Narcissa said.

Hermione giggled. "Yes, well, he exaggerates. I don't wear them all the time." She lightly touched the tips of her fingers to it, making sure it sat securely in her hair. "I certainly won't be using this one to push my hair back when I wash my face at night, that's for sure."

"You should do it once, just to see what he does," Ginny mischievously said.

"He'd have a stroke, for sure," Hermione said with a laugh.

Molly opened up her arms spontaneously and gave Hermione a big hug and a kiss, which Hermione returned whole-heartedly before Molly pulled away. "You just look…so beautiful. Arthur and I are so very happy for you."

"Merlin, Molly, don't make me cry," Hermione said, blinking away tears.

Molly dabbed her eyes, then Hermione's, with a crumpled handkerchief. "Arthur by the way has a surprise for you at the reception. I have no idea what it is, but I just figured I'd warn you in advance. He's been working away at it very hard."

Hermione blinked her eyes quickly to dry them. "I'm sure that whatever it is, it's lovely."

"Let's hope," Molly replied. "You know how overzealous the man gets at times."

"Also…" Ginny said, trailing a bit. "Ron is coming."

Hermione nodded. "Yes - he sent back an RSVP weeks ago. I think he's coming with Pansy."

"I promise you - I've warned them both to be on their best behavior," Molly interjected.

"And I warned Pansy as well, just as an added measure," Narcissa added.

"What in the hell have those two been doing, anyway?" Ginny asked.

Molly shrugged. "Who knows. All I know is that I've never seen anyone more lost in life than those two souls."

Ginny walked around the room, gathering things she and Hermione might need and putting them in her small clutch, complete with an extension charm from Hermione. "Well, we best be heading downstairs for pictures. Fleur should be waiting with the little ones."

Hermione clapped her hands together excitedly. "Brilliant! I cannot wait to see the boys in their little tuxedos! And Victorie in her flower girl dress!"

"Victorie has been just dying to wear her dress," Molly said, as the four women headed out of the suite. "She might never take it off now that she has it on."

* * *

><p>The secluded location for the wedding photos was an abandoned schoolyard outside of London, with a gorgeous, old brick schoolhouse on the property. Hermione realized how editorial her pictures were about to be and was practically giddy at the thought. She never used to be into the pageantry that was weddings, but her interest in fashion was her only real hobby once she moved to New York, and she loved seeing photographs in muggle and wizard fashion magazines alike. Today, she was going to be one of those beautiful girls she saw on the glossy pages, photographed in eclectic backgrounds hidden between fashion tips and love life advice.<p>

James and Victorie ran around the playground, laughing as Monsieur Delacroix flashed photos, while Albus toddled a bit slower behind them, laughing, as his brother and cousin would whoosh by. Several pictures of Hermione and Ginny were taken together, then separate, then Hermione with the three small children. Monsieur Delacroix took amazing photos of Ginny and her boys on the dilapidated playground equipment, as Narcissa watched in awe. "He takes such brilliant photos," she said to Molly, who could only nod in agreement.

Harry, Blaise, and Draco were inside the old school house, Blaise and Harry to be called out for their photos with the girls. Draco was a bit miffed he'd have to wait to do his photos with Hermione after the wedding, but Narcissa didn't want to spoil the surprise of Hermione in her dress, considering he refused to spend the night apart form her. They'd already taken their pictures with the kids and together, which Draco was a bit anxious to see in terms of how they would turn out.

Narcissa walked inside the school house and asked for Harry first, who grinned at Draco. "You'll get to see her soon enough," he teased.

"Sod off," Draco playfully bit back.

Hermione sat in a swing, slowly swaying back and forth when she saw Harry round the corner. Leaping to her feet, the two best friends stood meters apart, staring at each other with faces that words could not express, as the photographer captured the moment. She held her arms to the side a bit and spun around.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked, the two of them slowly approaching each other.

Harry swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "I think…you look beautiful."

Hermione smiled, willing tears away as she could see Harry's eyes were already glassy. "Stop it," she jokingly warned. "You will not make me cry."

Harry looked over at his wife, who was holding Albus, her other arm draped over James' chest as he leaned into her. He reached out and squeezed Hermione's hand for a moment before walking to Ginny, kissing her soundly on the lips. "You look amazing," he whispered. "Positively stunning."

Ginny smiled. "You look pretty handsome yourself, Potter."

Harry wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm going to go take pictures with the bride. I just wanted to make sure you know how much I -"

"I love you," Ginny said, shifting Albus higher on her hip. "Now go - take pictures with your sister."

* * *

><p>Guests began pouring into the Buckleberry Hotel at a past five; all of them trekking upstairs to seek their seats for what <em>The Daily Prophet<em> was calling "the Wedding of the Century." Draco sat with Blaise and his father in a small private room on the top floor near the rooftop access opening. They could hear guests bustling by, all of them excited to see the wedding between the Gryffindor Princess and the Reformed Death Eater. Draco began to pace quite nervously, the first time since he'd mustered the nerve to propose that he began to feel jittery. Lucius poured him a glass of brandy and walked it to him at a quarter 'til six.

"Drink it," he instructed his son. "It will make you feel better."

Draco took the glass and downed it in one gulp. "Thanks."

"The idea was to sip it slowly," Lucius replied, taking the glass away. He retreated to the desk in the room and picked up a gift, walking back over to Draco who sat down next to Blaise on a sofa. His friend clapped a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Here - this is from Hermione."

Taking the gift, he shredded the paper away, handing it to Blaise who crumpled it up into small balls before tossing the trash aside. He looked at the dark, cherry wood box with his initials engraved on the top. As he opened it, he saw twenty-four empty squares with a note inside. Draco rested the box in his lap as he opened the note, laughing a bit as he read the impeccable cursive words. _If you haven't figured it out yet - it's a box for you to keep all of your cufflinks in, so that they're organized instead of scattered about in a drawer. This way - you can always find the matching pairs. Love you forever - Hermione._

Draco handed Blaise the box and the note. "Always the practical one," Blaise said with a chuckle. "It's a pretty sweet gift though - I didn't even realize they made boxes for cufflinks."

"If it aids in organization, Granger will seek it out," Draco replied with a grin.

A wedding coordinator timidly popped her head in to the room, holding a clipboard in hand. "Excuse me - but it's time for the groom to escort his mother to her seat, with Mister Malfoy following, then the groom will walk back and meet Mister Zabini - the two walking down the aisle together to stand up front with the Minister of Magic, before the bridal party proceeds."

Blaise and Lucius stood from their seats, waiting for Draco. "Son," Lucius said, adjusting his own robes slightly. "It's time."

Nodding, Draco stood, straightening his jacket. He looked at Blaise. "You have the rings?"

"In my pocket," Blaise said, tapping it for good measure.

"Don't lose them."

"Do I look like I have a death wish?"

Draco clapped a hand on Blaise's shoulder. "Come on then - let's get this show on the road."

The three men followed the coordinator to the rooftop, where they found Narcissa standing off to the side and out of sight of the guests, sitting patiently while a four string quartet played classical music. At the signal of the coordinator, the musicians began to play a slow, soothing melody as Draco offered his arm to his mother while his father followed down the aisle. Draco held a hand over his mother's hand that clutched his arm, smiling at guests as they walked down the aisle. Once they were at his parents' seats, he kissed his mother on each cheek and gave his father a simple handshake, retreating away as he walked back towards Blaise.

* * *

><p>The coordinator came to fetch Ginny, James, and Victorie from the other room on the top floor near the rooftop access door, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. Arthur and Molly were already seated up front with Albus, across the aisle from Lucius and Narcissa with an extra open chair for Harry to sit, the three of them sitting up front in place of her parents. Harry sat on the couch with Hermione, who leaned into him as he draped an arm across her shoulder, rubbing it soothingly, feeling her relax a bit.<p>

"So…" Harry said, trying to fill the silence. "Anything you want to tell me?"

A knowing smile tugged at Hermione's lips. "Not if you're wife already did."

Harry barked out a laugh. "You should have seen her…all high and mighty about knowing something about you that I didn't. She tormented me for nearly an hour before telling, the wicked witch."

"She's definitely wicked," Hermione said as she giggled.

She shifted on the couch, sitting up a bit so she could look at him. He smiled brilliantly at her as he reached for her hand. "You're going to be a mum."

"Cautious optimism," Hermione reminded. "I still haven't seen a healer, and there's still plenty of things that could go wrong -"

"Don't think like that," Harry said, cutting her off. "Don't think of that for even a second, Hermione - do you hear me?"

She dropped her head. "I can't help it. No one gets everything they want, Harry."

"Hermione Jean Granger, you look at me this instant," Harry said, soft and stern. Once she looked up, he squeezed her hand before he spoke. "Everything will be fine."

"I already told Draco and I'm telling you the same thing - you can't make that promise."

He grinned. "Of course I can. You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the chosen one."

The wedding coordinator popped her head into the room, saving Harry from a through smack upside the head. "We're ready for you."

Harry stood to his feet, reaching his hands out to Hermione who took them and stood, fluffing her dress out a bit before letting him lead her out of the room. Reaching the rooftop, they stood off to the side as Ginny made her way down the aisle. She linked her arm with his, letting him hold his hand over hers as he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You look beautiful," Harry said. "Draco won't know what hit him when he sees you."

She grinned. "Thank you for giving me away, Harry."

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine," Harry replied.

"You didn't have to," she said, looking directly into his piercing green eyes. "I don't know how I can even begin to thank you for everything you've done, for always taking care of me."

He squeezed her hand again. "Hermione - I promised your father I'd take care of you, and that promise doesn't stop today. I love you - you're my best friend."

Her eyes watered as she smiled. "You're my best friend too, Harry." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

With the final cue from the wedding coordinator, they heard the violins switch to the wedding march and the rustling of the more than two hundred guests rising to their feet. "Let's get you married, shall we?" Harry asked, grinning as Hermione eagerly nodded in return.


	36. Chapter 36

Draco and Blaise stood tall at the end of the aisle; the beautiful London skyline background glistening as the sun barely began to set. A light and airy string piece fluttered through the air by the quartet in the corner as James and Victorie walked down the aisle, the music matching the excitement and pure nature that came with being a child. Draco grinned at James, who seemed to be taking his job very seriously despite not having the real rings attached to the pillow he was carrying. It was nearly a sore source of contention until Draco pointed out that he wasn't worried about James losing the rings so much as he was worried that he couldn't tie the strings tight enough around the rings to keep them in place. It wasn't the entire truth, but James didn't know any difference and it avoided a pouting lip. Halfway down the aisle, James took part in Victorie's obvious enjoyment as she scattered the aisle with various colored rose petals, the two of them giggling as they weren't politely dropping them to the ground as they were throwing them up in the air like confetti, giggling as the wedding guests chuckled along. As the two reached the end of the aisle, they took their place on either side of the aisle, James giving Draco a high five as he stood in front of Blaise. Victorie stood alone; swishing the skirt of her cream colored dress back and forth, as slow as a church chime.

The music continued, shifting gears from a less allegro tempo as Ginny began to walk, holding her rose and hydrangea bouquet, the flowers all various shades of white. Draco felt his breath catch just a bit as he watched his fiery friend walk towards him with a knowing look in her eye. Albus, catching sight of his mother, somehow managed to use gravity in his favor as most small children innately know how to do and slid out of his grandfather's arm and ran towards Ginny before anyone could catch him, chanting "mum mum mum" as the audience oohed and awwed. Without missing a beat, Ginny paused and scooped Albus up, setting him on one hip as she held her flowers in her free hand, continuing her walk down the aisle. She kissed Albus and handed him back to her father before walking towards Draco, kissing him lightly on the cheek as Draco returned the sentiment. Ginny walked over and stood next to Victorie, smiling brightly at her niece who was turning into the spitting image of her beautiful mother with her blond ringlets pulled halfway up by a bow.

As the music shifted once again to the formal wedding processional, the wedding guests stood. Draco's breath hitched again, as he waited in as much, if not more anticipation at the sight of his bride. Blaise clapped a firm hand on his shoulder and leaned towards him a bit. "Not that you need it - but good luck."

Grinning, Draco nodded, looking down at his feet to collect himself for a moment. At the audible gasps of those in the audience, he waited a moment before looking up. There she was - his entire future - walking towards him with the brightest smile he'd ever seen grace her delicate lips. Her dress was as divine and unique as she, as it wasn't the standard, bright white wedding dress he was accustomed to seeing other brides wear. The dusty white color matched her complexion brilliantly, and while he didn't have the proper vocabulary to describe the rest of the dress with its pleats and ruffled draping, he didn't care. All he knew was that she was the most beautiful bride he'd ever seen - and that was more than enough for him. Draco watched as Harry kept a hold of her hand on Hermione's arm, as Harry walked his best friend down the aisle. He too had a smile on his face, but Draco had known Harry long enough now that he could sense his friend's sadness in knowing that Harry would have done anything to have Hermione's own father walking with her instead of him.

As the two stopped at the alter, Harry gave Hermione a hug, whispering something in her ear as she nodded. She kissed his cheek and gave his hand a squeeze before Harry handed her off to Draco. "She's all yours," Harry said.

"Thanks," Draco replied, giving Harry a quick, man hug. As Harry retreated to his seat, taking a squirming Albus from his father-in-law, Draco took Hermione's hand and walked her up to the alter where Kingsley was waiting, beaming fondly at both. "You look beautiful," he whispered with a simple squeeze of her hand. "I love you."

"Love you more," she whispered back as the two of them faced Kingsley.

Kingsley grinned at them both before looking out to the audience. "What a wonderful turnout this evening," he said, gesturing to the wedding guests. "Everyone here, gathered together, to witness a declaration of love between two people who from the outside seem to be complete opposites of one another, but in reality, have more in common than most couples who've been married for decades. I've had the wonderful opportunity to watch this young woman standing before grow into what she is today - a smart, compassionate, brilliant, and loving individual who will most often put others first before thinking of herself. Her intellect is the stuff legends are made from, but her heart is what makes her irreplaceable.

And then we look at this man," Kingsley continued, nodding at Draco. "If anyone is to ever tell me they cannot change their ways, or that there is no hope for them, I will not hesitate before saying, 'but look at Draco Malfoy,' as he was in your shoes once, and you wouldn't believe where he is today. He is a man of honorable character, a man who dug his heels in deep and did the hard work necessary to prove to others, and lastly to himself, that he was not the man he was groomed to be. I have said it before and I will say it again - I have never been more proud of an individual as I am of this man, who while he would publicly say otherwise, is more than worthy of this woman who stands next to him, willingly choosing to spend the rest of her life with him."

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand as she caught his eyes out of the corners of hers, giving him a wink.

Draco glanced at her, smiling brightly as he squeezed her hand in return.

"Now," Kingsley said, speaking to them both. "I've never married anyone before - a warning I gave you both far in advance when you first proposed this idea. But after doing my research on both wizard and muggle weddings alike, I realized the two had more in common than I initially thought - much like the two of you. As I continued to read a bit more, I grew bored, and realized that you two deserved a wedding ceremony as unique as the love you two found for each other." He looked back to the audience and smiled. "I can't imagine that any, minus a certain few, know this about Miss Granger, but as a child, rumor has it she was quite fond of this stuffed bear named Winnie-the-Pooh. This Pooh bear is muggle storybook character by an author named A.A. Milne. Pooh and his human sidekick, Christopher Robin, are awfully insightful for characters who are barely six years old, but as I sifted through some of these books, I stumbled upon some passages that I found were quite fitting for this pair standing before me. With a little bit of help from my two friends, James and Victorie, I'd like to share with you some of the wisdom I have discovered, which seem pretty applicable to the institution of marriage, if I do say so myself."

Draco and Hermione turned around, a pleasant look of surprise as this was not a part of the rehearsal the night before. They looked at Ginny and Harry, who shrugged as they were just as baffled that the Minister of Magic had been conspiring with James and Ginny. James and Victorie followed Kingsley's nod and walked to stand in front of the bride and groom, James handing Victorie a piece of paper from his pocket before retrieving his own.

James cleared his throat as he began to show off his reading skills first, as he was very proud to now be four and 3/4ths old and reading more than just three letter words. "If ever there is tom…orrow when we're not together.. there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart... I'll always be with you."

Victorie stood up a bit straighter as she held her paper in her hands. "If you live to be 100, I hope I live to be 100 minus 1 day, so I never have to live without you."

"If the person you are talking to doesn't ap..appear to be listen…ing, be patient. It may simply be that he has a small piece of fluff in his ear," James recited, giggling towards the end as he looked at his dad. "You should remember that one to tell Mummy, Daddy,"

The audience laughed, Harry chuckling as Ginny clapped a free hand over her eyes for a moment, shaking her head at her precocious son.

"Some people care too much, I think it's called love," Victorie read with a wistful sigh beyond her years.

Arthur wrapped an arm around Molly, hugging her tight as they watched their grandchildren with pride. Across the aisle, Lucius simply held Narcissa's hand as she dabbed her tears away with her husband's handkerchief. Hermione's eyes welled with tears as she listened to James, and Draco couldn't help but feel a bit misty eyed as well as the two began to read the last passage together.

"A soul mate," James began, "is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit out locks!"

"When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our tru…truest selves step out and we can be complete…ly and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pre…tending to be."

James smiled as he continued. "Each uncovers the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong a…round us, with that one person we're safe in our own…" he stared at the word for a moment before showing it to Victorie, who whispered it in his ear. "Paradise!"

"Our soul mate is someone who shares our deepest longings, our sense of direction," Victorie said, grinning as her parents smiled fondly at their daughter.

"When we're two balloons, and together our direc..tion is up, chances are we've found the right person."

Victorie and James turned around and faced Hermione and Draco, who beamed brightly at the two as they recited the last line together to the bride and groom. "Our soul mate is the one who makes life come to life."

The wedding guests clapped for the children, who reached up and gave hugs to Hermione and Draco before retreating to their places in the wedding party. Blaise braced his hands on James' shoulders, grinning at the child while Ginny gave Victorie a small side hug, keeping an arm wrapped around her for a moment as Draco and Hermione turned back to each other. Hermione gave Ginny her bouquet, and Ginny passed it to Victorie who seemed over the moon to hold.

They grab ahold of each other's hands, Draco's thumbs rubbing gently across her knuckles as Hermione blinked away tears. "Hermione," Kingsley said. "Would you like to read your vows to Draco first?"

She nodded, blinking furiously once more as Draco squeezed her hands. With a sharp inhale; she exhaled slowly, looking only at him as she began to speak. "Everything happened so fast," she spoke, her words with a slight waver in her usually confident voice. "My dad always said that everything happens for a reason, and I never quite fully understood the concept until the day you picked me up from the airport and welcomed me into your home, and ultimately, your life. You are kind when you choose to be, compassionate when I need you to be, and you love every bit of me - even the crazy, irrational bits."

She giggled as Draco laughed, still rubbing the tops of her hands with his thumbs. "I gave up on love," she admitted, her voice quiet and barely audible to those sitting in the back. "I gave up on everything I thought I wanted and convinced myself I would be content for the rest of my life with my nose stuck in a book. But then there we were, in the same space, and slowly, I realized that everything I wanted in life, everything I needed, was standing right in front of me." Her voice was beginning to break, despite her doing her best to stop it. "I cannot wait," she said, her voice half crying, "to become your wife, to have…a family with you, to share my life and grow old with you. There's nothing I truly want more. I promise to spend the rest of my life loving you, respecting you, being faithful to you, telling you when you're wrong when I'm convinced I'm right, and eventually caving and admitting to you when the rare opportunity comes along that I'm not. Draco Lucius Malfoy - I love you, and will continue to love you for the rest of my life."

Draco let go of her hand briefly to retrieve a handkerchief from his pocket, carefully dabbing her tears away so that it didn't ruin her makeup as she let out a laugh. Placing the handkerchief back in his pocket, he retrieved her hand and smiled brilliantly. "Draco," Kingsley said. "You may read your vows."

He cleared his throat, channeling his strength so that he didn't break down while reciting what he had committed to his memory. "You weren't supposed to fall in love with me," he said, squeezing both of her hands. "I know for certain that I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you. At least, that's what I told. But then I befriended my school nemeses, and I submersed myself in a culture I was told could ruin the likes of me, and I realized that I was missing out on so many things, and that being different was ok. I'd spent four years making peace with everyone whom I owned an apology to until you were the last on my list. I didn't realize that my final apology would be my key to finding the happiness I assured myself I wasn't worthy of receiving."

Hermione sniffled as Draco felt his eyes threatening tears, but managed to somehow will them away as he continued. "You make me a better person, Hermione. Even when I think that I cannot do better, I cannot be better, I think of you and realize that I can. With you, I feel as if my future is truly limitless. I look forward to seeing the family we create with the love we have for each other, and I know that no matter what obstacles come our way, if ever there was a pair that could conquer them - it would be you and me. Hermione Jean Granger, I…I love you. All of you, and I will never love anyone in the way that I love you, or our future family, as long as I breathe life on this earth.

He let a small tear escape from his eye, overcome with emotion as he stared into her big brown eyes. Hermione let it stream down his cheek a ways before reaching up to brush it away with her thumb, so that it looked more like her caressing his cheek for his own dignity's sake. "Now," Kingsley said, his voice humbly sweet. "For the rings."

Draco reluctantly let go of her hand as he turned around, holding his hand out to Blaise. He dropped two bands in his hand - one slim, goblin made band embedded with little round diamonds while the other was a thicker, plain platinum band, also goblin made. He handed his ring to Hermione and held on to hers as he gently took her left hand and held it in front of him.

"Repeat after me," Kingsley said. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Carefully, he slid the ring down Hermione's slender finger, stopping as it rested right above her engagement ring. "With this ring," he said softly. "I thee wed."

Hermione looked down at her ring and grinned. Exhaling excitedly, she looked to Kingsley and nodded. "Alright, Hermione, repeat after me," the Minister of Magic said with a smile in his voice. "With this ring, I thee wed."

With a shaking hand, she held his left hand and exhaled, sliding the ring down his left ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Draco welcomed the new weight on his hand as he reached for her hands, lacing their fingers together as they stared at each other. "Well," Kingsley said, as the two grinned madly at one another. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Draco?"

"Yes?" he said, his eyes never leaving Hermione.

"You may kiss your bride."

In a swift fluid motion, Draco found himself with an arm around her waist and another around her neck, his hands in her hair as her arms flew around his neck, their lips pulling each other together as the wedding guests cheered and clapped loudly. Harry let out a loud whistle as Blaise and George chimed in with catcalls as Draco dipped his bride back just a bit before pulling away from his kiss. He pressed his forehead to hers, both of them grinning like fools as everyone continued their applause. "Looks like you're officially a Malfoy, Granger."

She laughed. "It appears that way. You're stuck with me now."

"Good," Draco replied, kissing her again.

"May I present to you all for the first time, Mister and Misses Draco and Hermione Malfoy!" Kingsley's voice boomed, the applause growing louder as the newlyweds happily waved to their guests.

* * *

><p>The wedding guests were left to their own devices for about forty-five minutes, indulging in a lovely hors d'oeuvre and cocktail hour while the rest of the formal wedding photos were taken. Those watching the bride and groom photo shoot all talked about how they couldn't wait to see the final product, and even the Monsieur Delacroix himself proclaimed that this would be his finest photographic achievement to date - and that he would be the envy of both muggle and wizarding colleagues as they used the last of the day's sunlight to capture some of the most stunning photos.<p>

The wedding party was welcomed back to the ballroom in the Buckleberry Hotel to another round of thunderous applause as they entered, Draco and Hermione grinning as they waved and greeted everyone. Harry sat with the wedding party at the head table, while Draco's parents and Ginny's parents sat at one of the tables up front with Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina, Luna, and all the kids. An exquisite dinner was served, with the option of a roasted chicken or honey-glazed salmon with wild rice and large baked potatoes overflowing with butter and cheese - just as Draco liked them.

"Order the chicken," Ginny whispered inconspicuously in Hermione's ear as waiters came around offering either dish.

Hermione went to argue, but quickly realized what Ginny was implying with the look on her face. A bit disappointed as she personally picked the salmon for the menu, she nodded towards the tray of chicken, and sat back as a plate was placed in front of her. Draco rested a hand on her lower back as she was sitting forward in her chair, muttering a wandless spell to keep her champagne in front of her as ginger ale and for the glass to continuously refill itself.

"Don't let them take my drink," she whispered to Draco.

He nodded, taking his own champagne flute and raising it to his lips for a sip. "Noted."

Dinner was delicious, despite Hermione's change in dish, and every once in awhile, guests would tap the edges of their champagne flutes with their silverware, bringing whatever Draco and Hermione were doing to a halt so they could kiss, much to the general pleasure and amusement of the audience. Across the ballroom was the DJ set up, the dance floor a long, wide rectangle aisle from the head table to the DJ. As dessert was served, Hermione spotted Arthur Weasley walking towards the DJ booth. As the DJ handed the elder Weasley a microphone, Kingsley began to clink his glass with a butter knife, gathering everyone's attention.

"Ah, yes, very well," Arthur said, as all eyes were on him as he walked along the dance floor. "As you all know, I'm Arthur Weasley, and I have known Hermione since she befriended my son and son-in-law during their first year at Hogwarts. I also had the enormous pleasure of getting to know her parents, Richard and Jean Granger, who had these peculiar muggle jobs as teeth healers. Richard and I spent many days together while our children were away at schoo. I showed him parts of the wizarding world and he explained to me everything I ever wanted to know about muggle artifacts, like rubber ducks and telephones."

Hermione laughed as Draco handed her his handkerchief again, knowing she'd probably need it for what was about to happen. He didn't know what exactly his surprise was for Hermione, but Draco was instrumental in collecting the resources necessary, so he had somewhat of an idea.

"Now, as you all know, Richard and Jean are not with us today, and I know most certainly that they are somewhere in this place muggles refer to as Heaven, looking down on their daughter with an extraordinary amount of pride, just as I am looking at her today. With a little bit of help from my two ministry interns within the Department of Muggle Artifacts, I've put together what a muggle would call a 'movie,' which I hope gives you all a glimmer into the two individuals who gave our world one of our most precious, amazing, and irreplaceable witches."

A projector appeared and the lights dimmed. Hermione gasped as she saw clips of her father's old home videos appearing in the middle of the room. She reached for Draco's hand, holding it tight as she watched her mother walk into their house, holding a day-old Hermione in her arms.

"_Richard, I swear if you don't get that blasted camera away from my face -"_

"_I don't know what you're worried about, Jean - you look beautiful for someone who spent twenty four -"_

"_Twenty seven and a half," Jean corrected. "Twenty seven and a half hours in labor." _

_The camera zoomed into Hermione's infant face as she snoozed lightly, sucking away on a pacifier. "Yes, but look at that face and tell me she wasn't worth it. "She's perfect. Yes you are, Hermione Jean. Perfect as perfect can be." The camera went back up to a close up of Jean before zooming back out, whose striking resemblance to Hermione, was now was uncanny. Her face softened as she looked at her husband. "Yes, she is quite perfect. Just as I imagined her to be." _

Another scene appeared, a dainty version of Hermione holding the index fingers of her mother's hands as she hunched over her daughter as she gingerly took each step. _"That's it! Walk to Daddy! Let go of Mummy and walk to Daddy!" Her chubby fingers letting go, Hermione took a few wobbly steps before gaining confidence, written all over her cherub face as she squealed with delight into her father's arms. Richard held the camera so that the lens faced both of them, beaming with pride at his daughter. "How many babies do you know that take their first steps at with such grace? None of them - that's who," he said, showering her cheeks with kisses. "My Hermione is just that brilliant."_

"_Oh Richard," Jean scoffed with a laugh as the camera turned around to her, standing with her arms across her chest. "You're going to give that girl a complex." _

"_You can't give someone who's already perfect a complex," Richard replied. "Isn't that right, Hermione!"_

"_Yes!" she squealed._

_Richard grinned into the camera. "See - brilliant!"_

"_Richard - that's her answer for everything," Jean replied. "Watch - Hermione? Do you want Mummy to give you a root canal?" _

"_Yes!" Hermione exclaimed, clapping her hands together as her two, curly little pigtails playfully bounced._

_Jean gave her husband a smirk. "Told you, dear." _

There wasn't a dry eye in the house as moments of Hermione's childhood flickered in mid air, captivating everyone's attention. They laughed as she looked at her dad with big brown eyes at the age of three and begged, _"No Daddy no, not the brush!" _ as he explained to her that she either had to learn how to sit for her mummy without complaining about brushing her hair or have it all cut off, which Hermione found hilarious as she dragged her fingers through the back of her now short coif.

Draco grinned as he saw five-year-old Hermione waving in a ballerina pink tutu with a black leotard, showing her mummy and daddy everything she learned in class that day, noting that even when little, she took everything seriously. She stood on her tiptoes with her arms gracefully up above her head, turning around slowly before bowing in a curtsey.

"_Brilliant, darling!" Jean exclaimed, clapping as she kissed each of Hermione's cheeks. "Absolutely beautiful! You will most certainly be the best ballerina on stage."_

"_I agree with Mummy," Richard could be heard as he was holding the camera, focused on the two women in his life. "You know what you have in common with Mary Poppins, my sweet girl?" _

_Hermione shook her head, curly wisps falling out of her bun flowing with each shake._

"_You - just like Mary Poppins, are practically perfect in every way." _

Film of her various piano recitals played, as Richard Granger's claps were always the loudest, as evident by the shaking camera as it zoomed in on his daughter taking a bow, then a clip that became more familiar to the wizarding audience as Hermione stood in her living room, rereading her Hogwarts letter.

"_We've just been visited by a nice lady named Professor McGilligan -"_

"_McGonagall," Hermione corrected, looking at the camera. _

_Jean sat on the couch, watching Hermione as she was obviously taken aback by the news they had received. "Anyway, Hermione, what did Professor McGonagall say?" _

_Grinning, Hermione showed her letter to the camera. "I'm a witch - a real witch who can do magic!" _

"_And where are we going tomorrow?" _

"_Diagon Alley," Hermione replied. "Where I'll get my very own wand -"_

"_Richard," Jean interjected. "Are you really sure you want this on film?" _

"_Of course I do!" Richard exclaimed. "I just had a peculiar woman come into my house and confirm what I already knew to be true - that my daughter is extraordinary. It obviously should be documented for the rest of eternity."_

_Jean laughed. "Well, when the 'rest of eternity' finds it, they're going to think we're barking mad." _

Hermione dabbed her eyes and looked over in the crowd where she saw Professor McGonagall, holding her hands together against her chest as she watched. She caught Hermione's gaze and gave her a knowing nod, as Hermione cracked a small laugh.

More footage rolled, capturing each one of Hermione's last days at home before returning to Hogwarts, and ultimately the Burrow, as she grew older. Her mother exclaimed and hugged her with pride as she received her perfect O.W.L. scores, hanging them on the fridge where they would proudly hang for the entire summer. As the mini-movie wrapped up, a final scene appeared, only this time it was Jean behind the camera, while Richard sat at the piano with a sixteen year old Hermione, playing the piano with his daughter, both of them singing along without realizing they were being filmed.

_Hermione's fingers gently pressed against the ivory keys, leaning into her dad as she sang._

Who said that every wish, would be heard and answered

When wished on a morning star?

Somebody thought of that

And someone believed it

And look what it's done so far.

_Richard grinned at his daughter, as he played along with her, their hands and notes in sync as she played the melody while he played the harmony. _

What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing?

And what do we think we might see?

Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection

The lovers, the dreamers, and me.

_The two of them joined in together for the remainder of the song, stealing adoring glances from one another as they continued to play._

All of us under its spell

We know that it's probably magic…

Have you been half asleep, and have you heard voices?

I've heard them calling my name.

Is this the sweet sound that calls the young sailors?

The voice might be one and the same.

I've heard it too many times to ignore it

It's something that I'm supposed to be.

Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection

The lovers, the dreamers, and me.

_Hermione took over the remaining song, playing both parts as her father watched, brushing a hand over her long brown curls. "Your mother taught you well," he said._

_She smiled, her fingers plucking the last notes before the left the air as soon as they entered. "You taught me too," she insisted._

"_Maybe. But your perfection comes from your mother - I promise you that," he replied, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Your mum and I, well, just remember that you're the best thing we ever did in life. We're so proud of you, and we'll love you forever." _

_Hermione hugged her father, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you more, Dad." _

_Richard kissed his daughter again. "That, my dear sweet girl, is entirely not possible."_

The lights turned back on as the image in the middle of the room slowly faded away. Sniffling, Hermione stood from her chair, dragging a hand along Draco's shoulders as she walked around the table towards Arthur. Opening her arms, Arthur caught her, hugging her close as she cried into his shoulder, the wedding guests all dabbing tears away from their own eyes - men and women alike. "Thank you so much," Hermione managed to say, kissing Arthur's cheek. "That was so beautiful."

Arthur kissed Hermione's cheek, brushing her tears away with his thumbs. "You know how many pieces of muggle equipment I got to play with while making this?"

Laughing, Hermione sniffled and shook her head. "Three?"

"At least five!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Well it was brilliant," Hermione replied. "Thank you so much."

Harry walked over to the middle of the ballroom, another microphone in hand. "Well, now that everyone is good and emotional, I guess we ought to get the toasts over with." He motioned for Draco, Ginny, and Blaise to come to the middle of the dance floor where two chairs were placed for Hermione and Draco to sit in. Draco grabbed his glass of champagne and her glass of ginger ale and walked it over, making sure he remembered which glass was hers as he handed her the champagne flute with a kiss on the cheek. The two of them sat down as Harry stood across from them, holding a champagne flute of his own.

"Draco, we've not always been the best of mates, but these past five years, I'm not quite sure what I would have done without you," Harry said with a nod. "You love my children as if they were your own, you take care of my wife when I've been away on auror missions, and I know that if Hermione's father was here today, he would whole heartedly approve of his daughter's choice in a husband. I made a promise to the Grangers years ago that I would take care of their daughter, and while I'll never stop looking after her, I'm trusting her to your care, as I know you won't let me down."

Draco nodded, holding Hermione's hand as she smiled at Harry. "And you," Harry said, looking at Hermione. "I have no words for you, because I've said them all time and again. You are my sister, my best friend, the reason why I wasn't suffocated by Devil's Snare, attacked by a werewolf, nearly killed by a dragon - I mean, if I hadn't met you, I'd have been dead long before the Dark Lord had a chance to get his ducks in a row," he joked.

Hermione shook her head, taking a sip of her ginger ale. "You would have been fine," she said.

"I really wouldn't have," Harry replied into the microphone. "I love you, Hermione, and I know that everything you've ever wanted is on the path to becoming a reality. Love each other well, laugh a lot, and remember that together - you can do anything."

The wedding guests applauded as he handed the microphone to Ginny, who walked right over to Draco and sat on his lap, grinning mischievously as Hermione laughed, letting go of Draco's hand so he could keep Ginny from falling off. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm on the lap of the new groom, in front of his bride, and well, I don't have a reason. I just knew it would catch him off guard, which is what I do to Draco, don't I?"

Draco laughed. "Most certainly."

Ginny gave him a wink as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You see, many, many months ago, this man sat in my living room, before Hermione came back to us, and was stuttering along like a broken record as he was voicing his thoughts out loud, unbeknown to him at that moment, about a recent photo taken of this beautiful bride sitting in front of me." She looked at Draco, holding the microphone to her chest for a moment. "And do you remember what you said?"

His pale cheeks blushed as she held the microphone in front of him. "She's hot," he reluctantly mumbled.

"She's hot," Ginny repeated, as Hermione giggled. "And it would be at this moment that I decided that with a little bit of a nudge -"

"Which was more like a shove," Draco interjected for the crowd's amusement.

"It was a nudge," Ginny corrected him, "and with the nudge, Harry and I realized that our new best friend and our returning best friend just might make the perfect match. And we were right." She climbed off of his lap and kissed his cheek lightly so that she didn't stain his pale skin with her lip-gloss. "Draco, you told me the day she returned that 'different doesn't change the past,' to which I looked at you and said, 'but look at how it's already changed your future.' This is your future, the two of you together, and I think it's going to be as bright and as wonderful as you two choose to make it."

Ginny looked over to Hermione and smiled, taking a handkerchief from her husband as she dabbed her eyes. "Hermione - you've been the best friend I could have ever asked for, and no one is more deserving of a life filled with happiness and laughter than you. Draco is your match, in every way, and I hope that you spend the rest of your lives, surrounded by love, by children, while remembering that you two are in fact, everything that soul mates are supposed to be."

Everyone clapped again as Ginny passed the microphone to Blaise, who looked less than thrilled to have the entire room looking at him. "Well," Blaise nervously said, scratching the back of his head before pulling a bit at his necktie. "Right. I'm Blaise Zabini…one of Draco's best mates from the time we were really small. I'm not really all that sentimental, which I'm sure could be blamed on any number of things. So I guess I'll use this moment to get in one final jab and say, Draco - I can't believe that this utterly exquisite creature sitting next to you said yes, when she could have said 'yes' to this."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed, as did Ginny and Harry while Draco feigned a scowl. "You're a terrible best man!" Hermione exclaimed, giggling as she gave Draco a kiss on the cheek.

"And I warned him of this when he asked me," Blaise replied with a smirk. "In all serious mate - congratulations. Hermione, I've never seen Draco more in love with anyone - including himself - in the twenty-four years I've known him. Be good to each other."

With those final words, everyone raised a glass and toasted the bride and groom.

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione once again had all eyes on them as the two enjoyed their first dance together. Proving to Narcissa that lessons were not necessary, the two waltzed around the ballroom as if no one else was watching, just as perfectly as fairytale Hermione had ever read when the princess enjoys her dance with prince charming.<p>

"You're amazing," Draco said as they moved around the dance floor.

She blushed, despite having heard him say it numerous times since he met her at the alter. "Today is the perfect day," she remarked. "I could not have asked for a more perfect wedding, or a more perfect groom."

He slowed down their waltz so that he could give her a proper kiss. "You're my perfect bride. My perfect everything."

She grinned, kissing him again. "I'll remind you of that when I'm six months pregnant and hormonal."

"I welcome it," Draco challenged with a smirk. "I'm going to go find my mother and give her a proper dance."

Hermione nodded, as others began to join them on the dance floor. "Do you think…do you think your father would dance with me if I asked?"

Draco shrugged, honestly unsure of the answer. He already knew he didn't give a toast because he didn't feel comfortable in front of large crowds yet - just being at the wedding was a big step for him. "Just ask him," he said. "And if he says no…well, remind him that you're the bride, and you won't take no for an answer."

It sounded simple enough. With another kiss, the two broke apart, and Hermione watched as Narcissa's eyes glowed as her son asked for her hand. She watched for a moment, seeing the pride and the love that Narcissa had for her only son. She was so grateful that his mother came around to the idea of her relationship with Draco, and even though Draco tried to prove otherwise, Hermione could see on both of their faces in that moment how important they were to each other. Looking around the room, she saw Lucius sitting at the table, sipping his champagne as he watched the couples dance on the floor. Gathering her skirt in a hand so she wouldn't trip, she walked over to Lucius and extended a hand.

"Would you dance with me?" She asked with a sweet smile. "Please?"

Lucius placed his champagne glass down and stared up at the bride. "Are you sure there isn't anyone else who you'd wish to dance with?"

"There are plenty of people I wish to dance with tonight," Hermione replied. "But I'd like to dance with my father-in-law first. That is, if he doesn't mind."

Lucius, whose white blond hair was tied back with a small black ribbon, sighed as he looked back at Hermione. "Has anyone ever told you how impossible it is to say no to you?"

"No, but I'll keep that in mind the next time I really want something," Hermione replied with a grin. Lucius extended a reluctant hand to hers and she helped him stand before leading him to the dance floor. He placed a hand properly on her waist and held her delicate hand in his gruff one, and began to dance with her just as fluently as his wife was dancing with their son. "I see Draco comes by his moves naturally."

Lucius smirked. "Of course he does. Don't let his mother take all the credit."

"Of course not," Hermione replied with a grin.

The two danced with each other, their movements neither awkward nor uncomfortable as she could see some in the audience watching just the two of them. Towards the end of the song, Lucius stopped the two of them and took both of her hands in his. "I fear that now you've gotten me to dance, my wife will expect the same," he said.

"Probably," she replied.

"I know I didn't make a toast…"

Hermione shook her head, squeezing his hands. "I didn't expect you to."

Lucius looked at Hermione and nodded. "I do not have words to express a million different things I should formally say to you at some point in time. Just…I am truly happy for you and for my son and I…I care, very much for you."

She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around him. Letting him go, she placed a hand on his arm and smiled. "I _care_ very much for you too, Lucius."

Across the room, Narcissa continued to beam at her son as they waltzed together. "I'm so proud of you, my sweet, sweet boy," she said.

"Thank you, Mother," Draco said, a bit more hoarse than he intended. "That…that really means a lot to me."

"Now, when can we start discussing grandchildren?"

Draco laughed as he waltzed his mother around the floor. "Mother, we've been married for like, an hour and a half. Give us some time. I promise you'll have grandchildren."

Narcissa gave him a knowing look. "Sooner rather than later."

_If you only knew_, Draco thought to himself as he smiled at his mother. "What are your plans now that you aren't driving everyone mad with wedding planning?"

His mother gave him a look. "So funny," she mocked. "I'll have you know, I've convinced your father to take us on a little holiday. Now that the wedding isn't in the picture, we're going to take some time to properly sort ourselves out."

Nodding Draco caught Hermione dancing with his father out of the corner of his eye. "Well look what Hermione did," he said, gesturing with his head towards his father.

Narcissa looked and gasped as Lucius began to waltz with her daughter-in-law. "Well…would you look at that."

"You should probably snag him next before he has the opportunity to refuse," Draco teased.

Laughing, Narcissa and Draco stopped dancing as she hugged her son and kissed his cheek. "Your father isn't really allowed to say 'no' to me anymore. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Very much so," Draco replied.

The two of them went to retrieve their spouses when Pansy appeared out of nowhere, grabbing ahold of Draco's hand. He looked over at her, pulling his hand away to little avail. "One dance," she said, somewhat remorsefully. "I owe you an apology."

He looked over towards Hermione, who was being approached by Ron. Draco watched as she gave him a simple nod and began to dance with him, a safe amount of distance between them. He looked back at Pansy and sighed. "You have two minutes," he replied, placing his other hand on her waist.

They began to dance, somewhat awkwardly, as Pansy stared up at him. "I'm sorry, for a lot of things," she started to say. "It's bloody obvious how much you love Granger."

"What gave it away? The dress robes? The exchanging of rings? The reception?" Draco asked, somewhat snidely.

She looked down as they continued to shuffle their feet. "I deserved that," she said. "I'm sorry for the things I said, and did to both you and Hermione. I actually…I started dating Ron only because I thought it would piss you off the most, and then he kind of somehow grew on me."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "So you're really dating him - you're not messing with him?"

Pansy shook her head. "I mean, he's also a pureblood, so my mother doesn't mind."

He sighed as the danced. "You would think after everything that you'd realize what truly matters in a person. You can't chart out a life plan according to the thoughts of another. The uncharted parts of life - that's what makes life worth living. It's what makes it exciting and terrifying and…well, everything!"

"I know!" Pansy exclaimed. "I mean, look at him. Ron has zero manners, he's a bloody disaster half the time, he never has the right thing to say and he's always apologizing for everything but…I don't know. I can tell he likes me - that he truly likes me and I honestly can't say that I've ever experienced…that feeling. It's nice. Feeling wanted, feeling needed. Ron Weasley was never a part of my plan, but I'm accepting it for what it is…and seeing where it takes me. I just knew that somehow, I had to apologize to you."

Draco nodded, listening to her speak as their dancing slowed to nothing. He looked over at Hermione, and wondered if she was having a similar conversation. "I accept your apology, Pansy."

Pansy exhaled a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Draco."

Hermione and Ron danced together, Ron continuously looking down, as he appeared to be fearful of stepping on her toes. As the music began to stop, Ron looked up at Hermione and smiled sincerely. "You look amazing, Hermione."

She smiled. "Thank you, Ron. You look very handsome too."

He blushed a bit. "Pansy picked it out."

"Well she has good taste. In clothes and men."

Ron's eyes went wide for just a bit. "I like her, a lot. I'm really trying to not be as big of a git as I was with you."

Hermione nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure she would have found a way to rid herself of you if she didn't like you by now."

"Yeah," he said with a nervous laugh. "You're probably right."

"I'm always right," Hermione reminded. She saw Draco and Pansy approaching them, gesturing towards them with a nod. "Thank you for coming. It really does mean a lot."

Ron nodded. "You're one of my best friends, Hermione. Even if I haven't acted like much of a friend - I still love you."

Hermione embraced him in a tight hug, which he returned, albeit brief. "I love you too, Ron."

Ron let go as Draco approached, walking over to Pansy as he greeted her with a chaste kiss on the lips. Draco snaked an arm around Hermione, who leaned into him, covering up a yawn with her hand. He looked down at her, giving her a squeeze. "You ok?"

She nodded. "Never better."

Pansy cleared her throat a bit as she looked at Hermione. "Um, I just wanted to say congratulations. I wish you both the best…and I mean it."

Hermione nodded, her arms wrapped solidly around Draco's waist. "Thank you, Pansy. I appreciate that."

Ron extended a hand to Draco, which he accepted. "Congratulations," Ron said.

"Thanks, Ron," Draco replied. "I hope you two enjoy the party."

With a final nod, the two retreated towards the middle of the dance floor while Draco and Hermione watched. Soon, the music picked up in pace, and the bride and groom found themselves dancing the night away in the middle of the floor, with their family and friends. Draco let Victorie dance on his feet, holding her hands as they moved to the music while Hermione danced with James, spinning him around as he laughed. Hermione danced with Harry, whose dancing skills had not exactly improved from their days spent holed up in a tent, while Draco and Ginny weren't much better, horsing around as Draco spun her around, nearly catching her before she fell, all of them laughing at the fun they were having.

All the single girls gathered in the room around eight thirty, waiting and ready for Hermione to toss the bouquet. With her back turned to the crowd, Hermione gave the small, throw away bouquet a toss and slightly drunk Angelina came up victorious, much to the dismay of Victorie, who wasn't quite tall enough to snag the bouquet for herself. She then sat down on a chair, grinning as Draco went fishing for the garter, doing her best to keep a straight face as Draco managed to leave warm kisses from her knee up to her thigh before peeling the garter down her silky smooth leg with his teeth. If he was trying to turn her on, he was doing a damn fine job of it. Judging by the smirk on his face as he reappeared, garter in hand, Hermione planned to make him pay for that later.

With the lot of single men behind him, Draco aimed the garter up high and sling shot it straight into the group, turning around just as he saw George snag it away from Blaise. George cheered, stretching the garter out and wearing it around his head as stumbled towards Angelina, snogging her thoroughly as the two celebrated their joint victory.

As the night went on, the crowd slowly began to dwindle. Arthur and Molly bid their farewells around a quarter 'til ten, as the three grandchildren were well past their bedtime and fully exhausted by the days events. The music turned slow for the last half hour of the party, which Blaise certainly capitalized on as he danced continuously with his fair, blond headed beauty that looked stunning in her bright orange dress. George and Angelina slipped away nearly an hour ago, sneaking off to George's apartment above the joke shop for a party of their own, as they were both good and sloshed from the never ending bouts of champagne floating through the air.

When the last dance played, Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were the last four left on the dance floor, cozied up with their spouses as they savored the last moments of what was a truly remarkable evening. Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest as he held an arm tight around her waist, her hand with his to their chest. Narcissa was off with Lucius, making sure all the loose ends were taken care of before they retreated to their rented room for the evening.

Hermione closed her eyes, perfectly content in Draco's arms as the two slowly swayed to the music. When she opened them, she watched Harry and Ginny, dancing and laughing as they were clearly wrapped up in their own little world. No one could ever say they married too young, or that their feelings for each other were merely teenage lust as they were just as madly in love five years later as they were when Harry proposed. Hermione looked up at Draco as the music ended for the final time, finding his gaze fixed upon her.

"Hi," he whispered, rubbing a hand against her back.

"Hi," she replied, smiling tiredly.

"Are you ready to retreat from this fabulous evening?" Draco asked.

She stood up on her tiptoes, grazing her lips with his. "I think our evening is just about to get started," she whispered.

"We're going to go," Harry said, interrupting the moment as he held onto Ginny's hand. "Up to our room, that is. You want to meet up tomorrow for brunch?"

Draco nodded. "Sounds great."

"Absolutely," Hermione replied.

"When are you leaving for your honeymoon?" Ginny asked.

"Not until tomorrow evening," Hermione replied. "Not that he'll tell me where we're going."

Smirking, Draco wiggled his eyes. "I've already packed everything you're going to need. Trust me."

"Oh Merlin," Hermione replied. She let go of Draco and stepped towards Harry, kissing his cheek and embracing him once more. "Thank you so much - for everything."

"Again, it was my pleasure," Harry replied. He shook Harry's hand as Ginny and Hermione hugged. "Girls," Harry teased.

Ginny shot her husband a look and a wink before looking to Hermione. "You have a wonderful rest of the evening, _Misses Malfoy_."

"You do the same, _Misses Potter_," Hermione replied, the two of them giggling again.

"She's a giggly drunk, this one," Harry teased, pulling at his wife as they walked away.

Ginny swat his arm as Draco and Hermione followed, laughing silently at the two of them. They stopped and thanked Narcissa and Lucius a final time for their wonderful evening. Draco even hugged his father - taking Lucius by surprise, as Draco hadn't hugged his father since he was a small boy. Neither Narcissa nor Hermione said anything about it, not wanting to make a big deal out of the rare show of emotion between the two Malfoy men, mainly for fear that if they did it would never happen again.

"We're so happy that you're officially a part of the family," Narcissa said, hugging Hermione tight.

"Thanks, Mother," Hermione replied. She looked to Lucius and grinned waiting for him to give her a nod before she hugged him. "It was a brilliant wedding. Thank you so much to the both of you."

"You're most certainly welcome," Lucius replied.

"We would do it again in a heart beat," Narcissa added. "Now - off to bed, the both of you. I've already expressed my instructions to Draco -"

"Mother please!" Draco exclaimed. "For the love of Merlin!"

"Narcissa, before you scar the children any more than you have in the past forty-eight hours, might I suggest we leave?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa sighed with a huff. "Fine. We'll see you two when we return from our holiday - we'll keep in touch."

Draco nodded as he kissed his mother goodbye. "Owl me when you arrive."

"Of course," Narcissa replied.

They bid their final goodbyes before the two newlyweds caught the private elevator, taking them straight to the honeymoon suite.

* * *

><p>They held hands and raced down the hallway of the top floor, stopping in front of the honeymoon suite. Before they entered, Draco pressed a hand to the door and stared at Hermione, digging in his robe pocket for the key. "One question."<p>

"Sex will not hurt the baby," Hermione replied, reading his mind. "I swear."

"You better be certain, Granger - because when I open this door, I plan on ravishing every inch of you."

Hermione laughed as she wrapped her arms around him, planting a sound kiss on his lips. "Do you really think that Ginny and Harry, who shag like rabbits, managed to say celibate both times Ginny was pregnant?"

Draco thought about this for a moment, then realized Hermione was right. With the key, he opened the door and swept Hermione off of her feet as she squealed. He kicked the door shut with his foot as Hermione began to untie his necktie. Draco set his bride down briefly, just long enough for him to unhook and unzip her dress, letting it drop to the floor in a heap as she pulled his dress robes away, her fingers nimbly working the buttons of his vest, then his dress shirt. He scooped her up again as she kicked off her heels, gently setting her down in the middle of the bed. He kicked off his own shoes and peeled his socks away, quickly discarding his pants and his boxers before crawling into bed, hovering over Hermione as he began to slowly shower every inch of her exposed skin with kisses. Hermione reached behind her back, inhaling sharply as Draco's mouth sucked softly against her collarbone while she unhooked her bra, tossing it to the pile of clothes already gathered on the floor.

"Easy," she whispered as Draco's hand went to palm a breast. He stopped his kisses and looked up at her, confused. "They're just…overly sensitive," Hermione reassured him. "And will be for awhile."

Draco nodded, lightening his touch as he gently massaged one breast, than another as he left warm, wet kisses against her chest as she writhed underneath him. "How's that?" he whispered.

She hummed in response. "Better," Hermione breathed as his kisses meandered through the valley of her breasts before hovering right over her stomach. Draco rubbed a hand across her flat belly before pressing a sweet kiss, right above her navel. "Draco," she whispered, running a hand through his hair.

He looked up at her, smiling as his eyes watered just a bit. "There's a baby in there," he whispered.

Hermione felt her heart swell, which she honestly wasn't sure was possible after everything she experienced today. A tear slipped down her cheek, a tear she didn't bother to wipe away. "There is a baby in there," she repeated to him. "Your baby."

"Our baby," he repeated, his voice filled with love. Carefully, he peeled her lace knickers away, trailing his lips back up her stomach, her chest, her neck, and finally her mouth. His erection pressed against her warmth, finding its way with little assistance from Draco as if it had a mind of its own.

"Make love to me," she whispered in his ear. "Make love to your wife."

Draco pressed his lips to hers, his mouth fighting for dominance against hers as he slid himself all the way into her as she stifled a moan into his mouth. Much like the other day, all of Hermione's senses felt like they were heightened, pressed into overdrive. She continued to snog Draco until she couldn't see straight, his hands locked with hers as he held them above her head, his hips doing all of the work as Hermione moved with him. Each thrust brought her closer to the edge. "You're the one that I want," he said through a moan, letting go of her hands so he could caress the rest of her body as he moved.

Hermione felt herself reaching her limit. "Please," she begged. "Say it again."

Draco carefully nipped at her breasts with teeth, feeling her clench around him. "You're the only one that I want," he whispered, his thrusting picking up speed, plunging harder into her with each movement. "The only one," he panted, grabbing a hold of her hips.

She gasped with each thrust, resisting the urge to touch herself, as she wasn't ready for this overwhelming sensation to end. Clenching the top cover of the bed in her hands, she chanted his name in sync with his thrusting until she couldn't take it anymore. "I'm so close," she whispered. "Please Draco, please!"

"Let go," he whispered. "I want to feel it. I want to feel you cum."

With his words, Hermione felt herself release, screaming in pleasure as he continued to pump himself into her even faster before he felt his own release, burying himself as deep as possible as he came inside of her, feeling her walls milking him through his orgasm. He collapsed on top of her, burying a face into her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck as they caught their breath together.

The two soon pulled themselves off of each other and off the bed, into the bathroom where they shared a steamy shower together. Hermione scrubbed her face clean of her makeup and Draco scrubbed every inch of her clean before she did the same. He massaged her scalp just the way she liked it as the two of them stood under the streams of hot water pouring down upon them. When their shower was finished, they dried each other off and changed into their pajamas. Draco wore a fresh pair of boxers as he went about the room, picking up their expensive clothes from the ground and draping them carefully over the sofa in the room. Hermione pulled out an old Slytherin shirt of Draco's from her overnight bag and slipped it over her thin frame as it hung down to the middle of her thighs.

Crawling into bed, Draco soon joined her, his hand sliding up the old shirt of his she was wearing as his fingers slowly kneaded the muscles in her back. She fell asleep first, hugging a pillow to her chest as Draco continued to lightly massage her back. He stared at her, his future, the love of his life, the mother of his unborn child, and realized that if he had to die at that moment, he would die a fulfilled and happy man - a man who truly understood what it was to have everything he could possibly want. But since he had an entire lifetime ahead of him, with the sleeping beauty lying next to him, he decided to instead shut out the lights and snuggle up next to her, smiling as she shifted slightly so that her back was now pressed into his chest. Draco sighed with a breath of content as he draped an arm around his wife.

Tomorrow, they would wake as husband and wife, ready to conquer whatever else the world had in store for them, together.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's a wrap for "It's All Uncharted." <em>**

**_I don't even have words to express in terms of how much all of your comments have meant to me. As I said from the get go - I just started writing this story one day in September and holy crap - it's already December! I wouldn't have kept on writing if it hadn't been for your comments and encouragement, and how I made it this far without a negative review still astounds the hell out of me._**

**_I've already started working on the sequel, and hopefully additions will be up soon. Until then, again, my sincerest thanks - I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all in the sequel!_**


	37. Sequel Notification

Hello again!

Some of you asked for me to alert you through IAU when I had the sequel loaded...so here you go! __

**Also - thanks to everyone who added alerts, left comments, etc. I was overwhelmed and so grateful that you all enjoyed my first fanfic. Thanks just doesn't seem enough, but it's all I have :D**

I've decided that this story is the sequel to IAU, and that "Show Me What I'm Looking For," will be the third story in the series - which I'm working on as I'm figuring out how to post to both stories. I initially posted that prologue so that I wasn't virtually stoned to death after publishing a chapter I knew would make some panic.

Third - I hope you like the sequel. It wasn't the initial direction I planned on going, but once I started writing, it just happened. This story will see things from various POV's instead of just Draco and Hermione, which I think is really going to add more depth to the story as a whole.

With that said...enjoy!


	38. HP Fanfiction Fan Poll Nomination!

First of all, I'd just like to thank EVERYONE for all of their reviews on my first fanfiction, _It's All Uncharted. _I mean…it's completely unreal and it cracks me up because this entire endeavor just started on a whim.

The other day, I received a message saying that _It's All Uncharted_ was nominated for all sorts of fun awards through the HP FanFic Fan Poll and at first – totally thought it was a joke. I didn't realize there were awards! When I said I was new to fanfiction – I wasn't kidding.

**Here's the nominations:**

BEST HETEROSEXUAL ROMANCE STORY: "It's All Uncharted"

BEST COMEDY STORY: "It's All Uncharted"

BEST SMUT STORY: "It's All Uncharted"

BEST LINE: "It's All Uncharted" - "As much as I'd like to participate in the Draco Malfoy apology tour…" - Hermione Granger to Harry Potter (ch. 1)

To whoever (or anyone, as I have no idea who or how many) nominated my story – a gigantic thank you and virtual hug! Knowing that so many of you liked my first attempt at writing fanfiction makes the random 'blah' comment I get from someone totally worth it.

Nominations closed today I believe, but if you go to the link (copy and remove the spaces because this site gets all wonky about links) you should be able to vote (if you feel so inclined to do so) and while you're at it – you should check out the other nominees. I found some pretty great stories in there that I really enjoyed reading this past week!

http : / / hpfanficfanpoll . livejournal . com

I'm currently working on a blog to house all of my fanfics and updates, and so if you'd like to check it out (it's a WIP – nothing too wild yet), feel free to take a gander at:

http : / / redhead414fanfic . blogspot . com

Again – thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who's reviewed and read my story. It really made the last few months while working on my awful thesis (yes, I was writing my thesis at the same time because I'm insane) bearable.

-Redhead 414


End file.
